Oscar storia di un grande amore
by Terryoscar Aizram
Summary: Ho letto tante storie su Lady Oscar scritte sul sito ff e devo dire che tutte mi hanno emozionato. Questo anime lo vidi per la prima volta nel lontano 1983 e ancora oggi lo guardo con la stessa passione di allora. Come tutti voi, ho sempre immaginato un lieto fine per i nostri eroiper cui, ho deciso di catapultare i nostri amati personaggi in una favola meravigliosa.
1. Chapter 1

25 Dicembre 1755************************************

Ricominciare

Lieto evento nella villa del generale Francois Augustin de Jarjayes anziché festeggiare, tutti erano impietriti dal terrore, in attesa dello scoppio d'ira del capofamiglia perché era nata la sesta figlia.  
Il generale furibondo,guardò la nuova arrivata la prese in braccio e sbraitò.  
"Anche se il cielo non ha voluto concedermi un maschio, ti crescerò come se lo fossi e ti darò il nome di Oscar Francois de Jarjayes!"  
A soli quattordici anni,Oscar ebbe l'incarico suo malgrado, di capitano delle guardie reali. Il suo compito era quello di difendere la principessa Maria Antonietta D'Austria, che inseguito divenne regina di Francia.  
Oscar non voleva affatto quell' incarico, anche se le spettava per rango. La fanciulla allevata insieme al giovane Andrè, nipote della sua governante,era consapevole che per seguire il volere del padre, doveva rinunciare alla vita di ogni ragazza della sua età. Andrè aveva solo un anno in più di lei. Venne affiancato da suo padre, affinché la proteggesse. A meno di diciotto anni fu nominata colonnello delle guardie reali per volere della regina Maria Antonietta.  
Tra intrighi di corte e un infinità di pericoli, immancabilmente al suo fianco c'era sempre lui, Andrè Grandier pronto a difenderla da qualsiasi pericolo.  
In cuor suo Andrè celava un sentimento molto profondo, infatti era pazzamente innamorato della bellissima Oscar, che ignara dei suoi sentimenti, lo considerava semplicemente un amico fraterno, ed era segretamente innamorata del conte Hans Axel di Fersen, amante della regina.  
Ciò che provava per il conte svedese non era certo un mistero per Andrè:la conosceva sin da bambina, infatti quando andò a vivere a palazzo Jarjeyes,dopo la morte dei suoi genitori aveva solamente sei anni. Oscar era così presa dai sentimenti che provava per Fersen, che un sogno prese forma nel suo cuore.

Per la prima volta, indossò vesti femminili, quegli abiti che lei giurò di non indossare mai, senza che nessuno la riconoscesse in quei panni del tutto inusuali, partecipò a un sfarzoso ballo a corte. Hans presente al ballo,fu attratto da quella bellissima donna misteriosa e la invitò a danzare.  
"C'è una persona che vi somiglia molto!"  
"Nasconde il suo corpo incantevole sotto l'uniforme di ufficiale … è bella come voi … è coraggiosa,darebbe la sua vita per i suoi ideali. La persona di cui vi parlo è il mio migliore amico!  
_**"Il mio migliore amico"**_ Quella frase le spezzò il cuore. Oscar sconvolta, si allontanò bruscamente, rifugiandosi piangendo in un angolo buio.  
"Fersen non potrà mai amarmi, per lui sono il suo migliore amico, devo rinunciare a lui … se solo non mi avesse conosciuto con quella dannata uniforme!"

Andrè geloso della sua Oscar, quella sera trascorse tutto il tempo in un osteria a bere, cercando inutilmente di non pensarla tra le braccia del bel conte svedese. Stordito dal vino, fece ritorno a casa, aprì la porta della sua stanza, si gettò sul letto.  
Come faccio a non pensarla? .. Impossibile! .. Lei è con lui, con Fersen .. ed io qui ad aspettarla! Dio aiutami a sopportare tutto questo! Mi sembra di impazzire!"  
Con stizza si alzò dal letto, andò alla finestra, alzò le tende, lo sguardo nel vuoto, i suoi pensieri furono distolti, quando giunse la carrozza su cui Oscar era andata via. La vide scendere dalla vettura ed entrare frettolosamente a palazzo.  
Oscar entrò in camera sua sbattendo la porta, sconvolta e delusa, si tolse con rabbia le vesti, si gettò sul letto addormentandosi tra i singhiozzi.  
Albeggiava.  
Andrè si svegliò stanco e affaticato, si alzò dal letto, svogliatamente si preparandosi per uscire di casa e affiancarla come sempre. A passo lento si diresse nella stalla, sellò i cavalli. Come tutte le mattine nanny, la nonna di Andrè, entrò nella stanza di Oscar, per portare gli asciugamani puliti.

"Oscar, sei ancora a letto bambina?"  
"Nonna ... sei già qui? "Sono quasi le sette bambina, devi sbrigarti, la colazione è pronta da un pezzo."  
"Oh! E' tardi! ... Non ho voglia di alzarmi!"  
"Ma cosa dici Oscar? Devi prendere il tuo posto a Versailles, non puoi ancora rimanere a letto! .. E poi non è da te parlare in questo modo!"  
"Si lo so nonna , adesso mi alzo!"  
Nanny voltando lo sguardo vide il povero abito gettato sul pavimento .  
"Oscar, ma cosa hai fatto a quel vestito? Perchè lo hai gettato a terra?"  
Chiese la nonna accigliata. Lo raccolse da terra e lo appoggio sul sofà, dopo di che, andò verso il balcone, tirò le tende, un raggio di sole squarciò la penombra che fino a poco prima regnava nella stanza.  
"Oh nonna … la luce mi da fastidio, e ho male alla testa!" "Allora Oscar si può sapere cosa hai combinato? Perchè il vestito era gettato sul pavimento? E poi è quasi strappato." "E che … volevo levarmelo, era tardi non volevo svegliare nessuno e così …"  
"Ho capito piccola ma non era il caso di trattarlo il quel modo! .. La prossima volta fatti aiutare da qualcuno."  
"Non ci sarà una prossima volta nonna."  
Pigramente si sedette sul bordo del letto, appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia portandosi le mani alla testa, disse: " Dov'è Andrè ?"  
"Ha già fatto colazione, ti sta aspettando di sotto. Sai? neanche lui stamattina ha una bella cera, sicuramente ieri sera avrà fatto baldoria in qualche osteria!"- Esclamò nanny riordinando la camera.  
Sussurrò appena: "_** Andrè è sempre lì ad aspettarmi. Oh Andrè, perché siamo cresciuti? Era così bello quando eravamo bambini! .. Ero felice e spensierata."**_

Scese in cucina e fece quella mattina era stanca e frastornata. Andrè era di fronte a lei, silenzioso.

"Andrè cos'hai?"  
"E tu cos'hai?" Lei lo guardò in silenzio, dopo una lunga pausa ammise:  
"Stamattina, andrò da sua maestà la regina, rassegnerò le mie dimissioni, voglio andare via dalla guardia reale ... Voglio prestare servizio da qualsiasi altra parte ... ovunque ... l'importante è dimenticare ... desidero dimenticare …"  
\- Silenzio.  
"Andrè, ero così felice quando credevo di essere un maschio, allora era tutto più semplice..." - Sentì salire le lacrime. "Ora so come voglio vivere …"  
"Dici davvero,Oscar?" "Si,voglio vivere come un uomo, andare sui campi di battaglia,ritrovare quel tempo che credevo di essere un maschio." -  
" Ho capito, vuoi fuggire dai tuoi problemi, vero Oscar?"  
"Che cosa vuoi dire Andrè?"  
"Sai perfettamente cosa intendo, è inutile che lo dica!…"  
"Sta zitto! Non ho voglia di ascoltare una delle tue solite prediche!" Pugni stretti e braccia alzate verso il petto, sguardo severo. Non ammise alcuna replica, a passso marziale, uscì dalla cucina, si diresse in giardino dove era il suo cavallo, lo montò e partì a galoppo.

"Non posso accettare la vostra richiesta madamigella, non voglio."  
"Maestà, è la prima supplica che vi faccio a mio nome … vi prego, datemi il vostro assenso, qualsiasi incarico per me andrà bene, anche andare in marina!"  
"Perdonatemi ma non posso farlo." Continuò prostrata, con il capo abbassato.  
La regina angustiata, si alzò in piedi  
"E va bene, vi accontenterò, vi farò conoscere quanto prima il vostro prossimo incarico."  
"Vi ringrazio maestà, vi ringrazio dal profondo del cuore."  
Non aggiunse altro si alzò, andò via.  
Era sera Oscar tornò a casa mise nella stalla Cesar il suo cavallo, percorse velocemente l'immensa scalinata, si liberò in fretta dalla divisa, indossò una camicia bianca e un passo verso il balcone , lo sguardo nel vuoto, fu assorta da mille pensieri.

Seduta al pianoforte nella sua stanza, suonava una melodia malinconica.  
Andrè era di sotto nel grande salone davanti al camino, ascoltava quelle note struggenti provenire dal piano superiore. Rimuginava sulla decisione presa da Oscar, pensava al suo amore soffocato, senza alcuna speranza. Andrè sentiva che quel legame che li teneva uniti da più di vent'anni si stava lentamente spezzando.  
Il suo amore non corrisposto, gli stava logorando l'anima. Fu distolto dai suoi tristi pensieri quando la nonna gli si avvicinò e disse-  
"Andrè invece di stare lì senza far niente … porta questo vassoio a madamigella Oscar,io sono stanca vado a letto." br "Non preoccuparti nonna, ci penso io, va pure a dormire."  
"Grazie Andrè, buona notte."  
" Buona notte .. nonna!"  
Si alzò dalla sua poltrona, prese il vassoio, e lasciandosi trasportare dalle tristi tristi note, si diresse nella la stanza di Oscar.  
"Oscar, posso entrare?" "Vieni Andrè entra pure ... grazie Andrè, mi hai portato la cioccolata calda, era proprio quello che ci voleva!"  
Il giovane appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolo e con lo sguardo velato e voce roca disse-  
"Se non hai più bisogno di me, vado a dormire. Buona notte Oscar."  
Oscar prese la tazza del cioccolato la sorseggiò, la posò sul tavolo.  
"Aspetta, un momento Andrè devo dirti una cosa ... dal momento che ho deciso di vivere come un uomo non ho più bisogno del tuo aiuto, voglio cavarmela da sola! ... Buona notte Andrè."  
Poche parole, tanti pensieri: Non sono nulla per lei, non ho mai avuto alcun rilievo nella sua vita ... credo di impazzire, come posso lasciarla andare via! ... No non posso, io l'amo da impazzire, ed essere mandato via in questo modo, senza che lei lo sappia ... no .. non è giusto! Adesso mi allontana con tanta freddezza dalla sua vita."

Andrè che era sempre stato calmo e tranquillo, sentì salire la rabbia, e lasciandosi trasportare dai sentimenti, deciso, disse:  
"Aspetta Oscar … anch' io devo dirti qualcosa cosa, una rosa è una rosa che sia bianca o rossa, resta sempre una rosa. Una rosa non potrà mai diventare un lillà."  
"Che cosa vorresti dire!?" Che una donna resta pur sempre una donna, qualsiasi cosa faccia?"  
\- Silenzio.  
"Rispondimi Andrè …"  
\- Ancora silenzio.  
Gli occhi si spalancarono, mai nessuno l'aveva ferita così tanto, fuori di sé alzò il braccio e con tutta la rabbia che sentì dentro, lo colpì in pieno volto, lo afferrò per la camicia, lo strattonò con tutte le sue forze. Andrè rimase freddo e impassibile.  
"Rispondimi Andrè …". Lo sguardo severo di Andrè, viso su viso, l'afferrò per i polsi in una presa forte e decisa.  
Quell'azzurro che fino a qualche istante prima era fiero e battagliero divenne timido e spaventato. Oscar lo conosceva da una vita, Andrè era sempre stato misurato e tranquillo, ora le sembrava di avere di fronte a se un perfetto estraneo, freddo e severo. Intimorita mormorò appena – "Così mi fai male Andrè."

-Lei quasi  
ne ebbe paura. Andrè imperterrito avanzò verso di lei e con un gesto dettato dalla disperazione, le si avventò sulle sue labbra, rubandole un bacio dov'era racchiuso tutta la sua rabbia, e tutta la sua passione, Oscar indietreggiò, entrambi caddero sul letto, Andrè le stava addosso, le fu sopra, labbra su labbra, sguardo nello sguardo. Oscar riuscì a divincolarsi appena, e con tutte le sue forze urlò: "Lasciami Andrè o chiamo aiuto!"  
Andrè fuori di sé, si sollevò appena da lei e con impeto, le strappò la camicia scoprendole il petto. Oscar, per la prima volta ebbe paura di Andrè. Il suo amico di infanzia, il suo amico di giochi,quello che fino a qualche istante prima lo riteneva un fratello e mai l'aveva visto come un uomo.  
Copiose lacrime scesero sul viso, affranta, distrutta e ferita nell'orgoglio da quel gesto tanto irruento quanto insensato, sussurrò: "Bene e adesso che cosa vuoi farmi Andrè,che cosa vorresti provare!?"  
Lui la guardò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime arretrò, si sollevò da lei piangendo, la coprì con il lenzuolo, mormorò: "Perdonami Oscar, giuro su Dio che non ti farò mai più una cosa simile." Le diede le spalle e con la voce spezzata dall'emozione continuò- "Per più di vent'anni ho vissuto con te … solo per te, se fuggire fosse una soluzione, io sarei fuggito da te tanto tempo fa. Io ti amo Oscar … credo di averti sempre amato!"  
Parole inaspettate quelle di Andrè che colpirono profondamente l'animo di Oscar. Rimase sconvolta da una confessione d'amore fatta così in quel modo. Andrè uscì dalla stanza confuso e disperato più di prima, lasciandola in lacrime. Poco dopo Oscar udì lo scalpitio di un cavallo, capì che Andrè stava andando via. 

Distesa sul letto e in preda alla disperazione continuò a piangere, nella sua mente riaffiorarono i ricordi di quando erano bambini; i giochi, i duelli, i dispetti, le corse a cavallo, le paure, tante volte avevano condiviso il letto come fratelli, pensava: "_Com'è possibile che io non mi sia mai accorta di nulla? Come ho potuto non rendermi conto che lui mi ha sempre amata e io che gli ho confidato i miei sentimenti più intimi … _  
_Tutto questo è pazzesco, non è possibile … inconsapevolmente ti ho fatto soffrire , perdonami Andrè."_  
Quella fu una notte tormentata per entrambi, era quasi l'alba quando Oscar si addormentò.  
Il sole era già alto, il cinguettio degli uccelli la destarono dal suo breve e travagliato sonno, gli occhi si schiusero, si addormentò con addosso la camicia strappata. Si alzò dal letto ancora frastornata per quanto accaduto, si sentiva stanca, infastidita, si liberò di quei abiti. Indossò frettolosamente l'uniforme, si preparò per andare al Quartier Generale, voleva conoscere il suo prossimo incarico. Uscì correndo dalla sua stanza, incrociò la nonna per il corridoio.

"Oscar la colazione è pronta, è in cucina … adesso te la porto."  
"Non ho fame!"- "Ma come non hai fame?! Non vorrai uscire di casa senza aver fatto colazione?!"

"Non per favore, non ho voglia di ascoltarti, adesso scusami!"  
"Ma Oscar ... hai litigato con Andrè?"  
"Tranquilla, Andrè non centra!"  
MARZO 1787 Quartier Generale  
Oscar ricevette il suo nuovo incarico da un suo superiore:  
"Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes, a partire dal prossimo quindici  
Aprile, vi sarà assegnato il comando dei soldati della guardia."  
"Io con i soldati della guardia?!" –Mormorò.  
"C'è anche un messaggio da parte di Sua Maestà la regina: "Attualmente è l'unico incarico disponibile e se non fosse di vostro gradimento siete pregata di comunicarlo a Sua Maestà …"  
"No. Vi prego di riportare quando segue,ringraziate Sua Maestà da parte mia e ditele che sarò per sempre un suo fedele servitore."  
Oscar si diresse nella piazza militare, dove lì l'attendeva la parata di commiato in suo onore, accanto a lei c'era il tenente Girodelle che sempre  
era al suo servizio come vice comandante. Conclusa la parata, Oscar entrò ancora una volta nel suo ufficio, dove fu raggiunta da Victor Girodelle e da altri due soldati, il loro fu un invito a rivedere la sua decisione.  
"Comandante perché avete deciso di lasciare l'incarico, è forse per qualcosa che ha fatto qualcuno di noi?"  
"No, assolutamente siete stati splendidi, signori."  
"Ma comandante … i soldati della guardia sono rudi e violenti, vi preghiamo di ripensarci …"  
"Girodelle, ho chiesto e ottenuto, che prendiate voi il comando ... Vi affido i miei soldati."

"Comandante … aspettate …"  
Uscì altera, chiudendo la porta dietro di se, come a volere cancellare una parte spiacevole della sua vita. S'incamminò verso la piazza, in quel momento i suoi pensieri tristi e al contempo dolorosi le portarono a riflettere su tutto ciò che le era accaduto nei giorni precedenti. Senza pensare a ciò che aveva rinunciato, continuò a camminare a passo spedito verso la piazza d'armi, da lontano, vide il suo cavallo, un passo e ancora un altro, in un angolo del porticato, intravide Andrè, era lì come sempre ad aspettarla. Lo vide ... inevitabilmente la sua mente, la portò a quella notte. Per qualche istante i loro sguardi si incrociarono.

Andrè abbassò il capo, lei decisa, imperterrita, con sguardo fiero, gli passò davanti, montò a cavallo, e infine disse: - "Andrè in attesa di ricevere il comando dei soldati della guardia, parto ... vado nella villa di famiglia in Normandia."  
"Va bene.. .. Oscar ..."  
"E per quello che è accaduto l'altra sera … non ce lo con te, comunque preferisco dimenticare." – Un colpo secco ai fianchi al cavallo, via al galoppo.

Oscar era in Normandia, ci restò quasi un mese in completa solitudine. Passò la maggior parte del tempo facendo lunghe passeggiate sulla spiaggia, ripensava agli ultimi avvenimenti che avevano sconvolto la sua vita: al nascere di un amore intenso verso il conte di Fersen che non volle o non poté ricambiare i suoi sentimenti e allo scoprire che Andrè si era pazzamente innamorato di lei, anzi, che l'aveva sempre amata. Ripensava a come sarebbe stato bello, quando un uomo e una donna si amano reciprocamente, pensava al suo desiderio di vivere come un uomo e al suo rifiuto di essere donna, non riusciva a non pensare alla disperazione che aveva visto negli occhi di Andrè, alle sue forti braccia e a quel bacio rubato con tanta violenza. Sapeva che quel gesto, le avrebbe lasciato un segno indelebile.  
Andrè era disperato, si struggeva d'amore per lei! ...Non aveva pace, era un uomo distrutto, si sentiva schiacciare dai sensi colpa per quell 'insano gesto, che aveva commesso su una donna, una donna che amava più di se stesso! ... Tutto questo lo portava a trascorrere, intere serate nelle osterie, beveva per dimenticare . _"Ti aspetterò per tutta la vita se sarà necessario". _Era l'unica frase che rimbombava nella sua testa.  
In una di quelle serate di indicibile disperazione, Andrè conobbe Alain, uno dei soldati della guardia che faceva parte del reggimento, e che Oscar avrebbe preso il comando.  
Andrè, disperato, tramite Alain si arruolò nel medesimo reggimento.  
Intanto il generale Jarjeyes messo a conoscenza dal generale Bouillè della decisione di sua figlia, divenne furioso.  
"Andrè … Mi hanno appena detto, che Oscar ha lasciato il comando della guardia reale … perché? Cosa è successo? Perché questa decisione tanto improvvisa?"  
"Non lo so signore ... ". "Andrè se ti ho messo al suo fianco, e perché tu la proteggessi e le impedissi di commettere delle pazzie." "A me ha detto solo che non mi dovrò più occupare di lei."  
"Ma cosa crede quella folle, di avere vita facile con i soldati della guardia? Tornerà a casa con l'orgoglio spezzato … sciocca!"  
Finalmente Oscar fece ritorno dalla Normandia. Era pensierosa, varcò mestamente la porta di casa e lì di fronte a lei c'era Andrè. Occhi negli occhi, l'emozione fu tale che si salutarono appena.  
"Bentornata bambina!" Esclamò nanny felice di riabbracciarla. Oscar ricambiò quel gesto, con freddezza e malinconia.  
"Grazie nonna." - Alzò lo sguardo, ancora una volta l'azzurro nel verde.  
"Tuo padre Oscar, vuole parlare con te, ti sta aspettando nel suo studio."  
"Va bene nonna, ora lo raggiungo."  
"Cos'è questo colpo di testa?" -Sbraitò il generale.

Lei non rispose i suoi occhi erano due lame ghiaccio.

"Almeno abbi la compiacenza di rispondermi Oscar …"  
"Ho lasciato la Guardia Reale e sono il nuovo comandante dei soldati della Guardia Metropolitana." Fredda e severa.  
"Questo lo so già ..." - Sbraitò suo padre colpendo con i pugni la scrivania.  
"Voglio sapere perché!?"  
"Vi basti sapere, che ho preso questa decisione e non torno indietro."  
"Cosa vuoi dimostrare? Sai a quanti turni massacranti verrai sottoposta? Dovrai pattugliare le strade di Parigi, e tu sai benissimo che in questo momento sono molto pericolose, per non parlare che dovrai ripristinare ordine nelle taverne, dove quasi sempre scoppiano le risse e come se non bastasse, ti manderanno a perlustrare i bordelli della città ... Senza contare che non troverai dei gentil uomini ai tuoi ordini! Sei una sciocca, che cosa ti sei messa in testa?" "Scusate padre ma ora devo andare."  
"Aspetta … non puoi andartene così senza dare una spiegazione."  
Lasciò lo studio, ignorando le parole di suo padre, rifugiandosi in camera sua .  
Il generale, a passo marziale lasciò lo studio, precipitandosi in camera di Andrè.  
"Andrè non possiamo lasciarglielo fare, stalle vicino proteggi quella sciocca! Temo per quello che potrebbe accadere. Ti ordino di arruolati immediatamente."  
"Veramente signore l'ho già fatto! .. Lei ancora non lo sa, e quando lo scoprirà non le farà affatto piacere, prenderò servizio stasera."  
"Benissimo André adesso mi sento più tranquillo … vedrai Andrè quel insensata tornerà con la coda tra le gambe!" "Ne dubito signore, la conosco bene, non demorderà, è molto orgogliosa e ostinata su questo non ho dubbi, ma su una cosa concordo con Voi, conosco quei soldati, e Vi assicuro che non sono affatto dei tipi tranquilli." "Lo so Andrè, allora perché ti ho chiesto di arruolarti!".  
"Penserò a lei come sempre ... Signore ..."  
"Tutto questo è assurdo! .. Anche se tu veglierai mia figlia, sarai sempre un uomo contro dei tipacci!"  
Oscar si presentò un giorno in anticipo in caserma, non voleva attendere ancora.  
Era nel suo nuovo ufficio, era lì, davanti alla grande finestra che si affacciava sulla piazza d'armi.  
un tocco alla porta.  
Calma e altera, si voltò e rispose "Avanti." Entrò un ufficiale.  
"Mi presento, sono il colonnello D'agouit', sono il vice comandante di questa caserma."  
"Lieta di conoscervi colonnello!"  
Dauguit' era un uomo di mezza età, alto magro dai modi gentili. Dopo le presentazioni,Oscar gli chiese di voler visitare le camerate dei soldati.  
"Vedete comandante gli alloggi non sono splendidi e io non vorrei che …"  
"Non ha importanza colonnello, io certo non bado a certe cose!"  
Percorsero a passo marziale il lungo corridoio fino ad arrivare davanti alla porta delle camerate. Naturalmente a i soldati, non fece piacere l'arrivo improvviso del nuovo Comandante.  
"Dannazione …" -Sbraitò il primo "Proprio adesso doveva arrivare!"  
"Ma non doveva prendere servizio domani?! Certo che cominciamo proprio bene." - Lamentò il secondo.  
Appena fecero ingresso i due ufficiali, i soldati si allinearono e si misero sugli attenti.  
"Soldati della Guardia sono il vostro nuovo comandante, il mio nome è Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes!"  
Alain il capo squadra ordinò. "Soldati della guardia salutiamo tutti il nostro nuovo comandante." I soldati le fecero il saluto militare, Oscar si guardò intorno, si rese conto della realtà che circondava i soldati della guardia: quelli alloggi erano bel lontani dalle splendide camerate della guardia reale. Il suo sguardo si soffermò in un angolo della camerata, quando vide Andrè allineato con gli altri soldati.  
Stupita e arrabbiata tornò in ufficio mandandolo immediatamente a chiamare.

"Mi avete fatto chiamare comandante?" Disse mettendosi sull'attenti.  
Pugni stretti, braccia sollevate gli urlò addosso.  
"Perché ti sei arruolato!? Avevo detto che non avevo più bisogno di te!"  
"Mi sono arruolato e basta, se proprio lo vuoi sapere, ho un amico tra i soldati, mi sono arruolato tramite lui e poi qualunque cosa tu possa dire, solo io sono in grado di proteggerti. Sempre ai vostri ordini comandante!"  
"Andrè io …"  
Le diede le spalle, aprì la porta.  
"Un momento non ho ancora finito, è stato mio padre che ti ha ordinato di seguirmi?"  
"Quando me l'ho chiesto, ero già arruolato."  
"Perché? Voglio sapere perché lo hai fatto?"  
"Te l'ho già spiegato, tu hai bisogno di me, non posso lasciarti da sola." "Ma io …" "Tu niente Oscar, non sai in che guaio ti sia cacciata, e non so nemmeno se sarò veramente in grado di... di proteggerti."  
"Ti assicuro che non avrò affatto bisogno della tua protezione, Andrè."  
"Presuntuosa come sempre Oscar non ti smentisci mai. Staremo a vedere."  
Disse Andrè andando via.  
"E va bene Andrè, fa come ti pare."  
Non passò molto tempo che tra gli uomini circolava voce, che il nuovo comandante era una donna, e Andrè, non poteva fare altro che ascoltare i discorsi irriguardosi che venivano fatti nei confronti del Comandante.

"Alain che ne pensi, che abbiamo una donna al comando?" Chiese uno dei suoi compagni.  
L'uomo era sdraiato sulla branda con le mani incrociate dietro la nuca.  
"Alain, secondo te, se è vero che il nuovo comandante è una donna, che diavolo ci fa qui in mezzo a un branco di uomini scalmanati come noi!?" Ridacchiò con malizia Gerard.  
"E' chiaro … sicuramente _"quella"_ è alla ricerca di emozioni forti!"  
"ah ah ah ah ah..." "Hai perfettamente ragione Gerard, la donnetta è alla ricerca di emozioni forti ah ah ah!"  
"Vedrai che con noi, cambierà presto idea!"  
Non passò molto tempo, che ci fu la prima ribellione. I soldati si rifiutarono di schierarsi in piazza d'armi per la parata di benvenuto al nuovo comandante.  
Fuori di sé, a passo marziale, Oscar si diresse agli alloggi accompagnata dal vice comandante, spalancò minacciosamente la porta, sorprese i soldati, in attività che non avevano nulla a che vedere con il servizio. Giocavano a carte, maneggiavano coltelli e altri ancora a facevano battute sconce sul suo conto.  
"Ehi Gerard, che ne dici? Anche a letto sarà brava a comandare?" Disse il primo.  
"Non lo so, ma sono sicuro che sarà sicuramente favolosa sotto le lenzuola!" Esclamò l'altro.  
"Però amico mio … ha degli occhi bellissimi, e la bocca poi … è così sensuale, non si può negare che sia davvero molto bella!" – Commentò Paul il terzo soldato.  
"Ehi non ti sarai mica innamorato della comandante!" – Incalzò un altro ancora.  
" AH AH AH AH…. " Risero tutti sguaiatamente.  
Andrè non poteva che rimanere ancora una volta in silenzio e inerme, alle ormai consuete battutacce che i compagni facevano, anche avrebbe desiderato reagire in qualche modo. Oscar entrò, e non si scompose per i commenti fatti dai soldati, pensò che dopo tutto a Versailles fu additata di essere stata l'amante della regina, quindi una battuta di alcuni soldati irriverenti, non la scompose affatto.  
Con tono minaccioso entrò nella camerata urlando: "Se vi scopro a fare ancora questo gioco assurdo, vi sbatto tutti dentro, e ora vi voglio schierati tutti in piazza d'armi entro cinque minuti!"  
Alan sdraiato sulla sua branda, rispose divertito: "Non abbiamo voglia di marciare a passo di parata!"  
"Se hai qualcosa da dire alzati in piedi e dimmelo in faccia, questo non è un ospedale ma una caserma."  
"Scusate comandante." Disse alzandosi in piedi Alain, con aria canzonatoria e sorriso beffardo si sistemò la divisa, continuò: "Vedete comandante, noi soldati della guardia non abbiamo voglia di prendere ordini da una donna."  
Calma e con altrettanto sorriso beffardo rispose: "Io non sono certa violenta per natura, ma sono stata educata a misurarmi con chiunque, sono a vostra disposizione … spada, pistola non ho preferenze." - Disse uscendo dalla camerata, incrociando Andrè nel corridoio .  
"E' coraggiosa … almeno a parole lo è." - Disse l'omone.  
"Dai Alain ti riteniamo il nostro capo, dalle la lezione che merita." Gli posero la spada, Alain divertito la impugnò.  
"E va bene, le darò ciò che si merita, vedremo se avrà ancora voglia di rimanere quando la umilierò!"  
Disse Alain dirigendosi con tutti i compagni in piazza d'armi.  
Anche Andrè si unì al gruppo dei soldati, sapeva che non poteva fare nulla per lei. Faccia a faccia, occhi negli occhi, Oscar e Alain erano l'uno di fronte all'altro, entrambi volevano dimostrare il loro valore. Alain era decisamente molto più alto di lei, robusto, forte, Oscar sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile battersi con un uomo pronto a tutto pure di mandarla via, ma lei era sicura che l'avrebbe battuto.  
I due furono accerchiati da tutti i soldati.  
Oscar sguainò la spada, con tono perentorio sibilò -"Se vinco io dovrete marciare, se perdo, lascio il comando."  
"Ummm mi pare accettabile"- Rispose soddisfatto Alain sicuro di avere già la vittoria in pugno. Oscar guardò il vice comandante ordinò -"Colonnello qualsiasi cosa accada, non dovrete intervenire."  
"Ma comandante ….".  
"Questo è un ordine."  
Incrociarono le spade cominciarono a battersi, entrambi erano degni avversari, Alain era in vantaggio per la forza fisica. Tutti i soldati incoraggiarono il loro compagno, ma riconobbero che il biondo comandante era un degno avversario, nessuno più incitava il loro compagno, scese l'assoluto il silenzio. Oscar era in difficoltà, ma grazie all' agilità che possedeva, e a una mossa delle sue mosse imprevedibili e veloci, ferì il braccio del soldato. Alain lasciò cadere la spada portandosi la mano alla ferita.

"Maledizione! Sono stato battuto da una donna!" "Vorrai dire dal tuo comandante Sassoin."/  
"Non è possibile! Ma come avrà fatto! ... Una donna che è riuscito a battermi!"  
"Squadra medica, portatelo in infermeria!"  
"Si Comandante!"  
"E non Appena ti avranno medicato, voglio vederti marciare in mio onore come tutti gli altri soldati, tanto la ferita non è grave ... soldato!" Concluse con ironia. 

Dopo alcuni giorni, Alain e Andrè erano di pattuglia a Parigi.

"André, che rapporto hai con quella donna vestita in uniforme?"  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Lo sai benissimo, tu non sei come noi … hai tutta l'aria di essere un aristocratico."  
"Io non sono un aristocratico."

"Non ho detto che lo sei, ma che l'ho sembri e poi ti comporti in modo strano con il Comandante, e come se tu la proteggessi, più che il suo soldatino, dai l'impressione di essere il suo angelo custode, vero Andrè?."  
"Si Alain sono qui per questo, e se proprio lo vuoi sapere, te lo dirò. Fin da bambino ho vissuto con lei, ho ricevuto la sua stessa educazione, e sono sempre stato al suo fianco per proteggerla! ... Sappi che continuerò a farlo, quindi badate bene a quello che fate! ... Guai a chi oserà sfiorarla, mi sono spiegato Alain? ." "Certo, certo, ho capito che oltre ad essere il suo galoppino, sei anche il suo innamorato! .. Sai, non ci vuole tanto a capire!.. Voglio darti un consiglio amico, io da una così me ne starei alla larga, non sembra una donna tanto facile, secondo me, è una donna indomabile! ... Fa attenzione amico ah ah ah ..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Strani pensieri**_

Trascorsero due settimane, da quando Oscar prese il comando della Guardia Metropolitana. Nonostante il rapporto con Andrè fosse freddo e distaccato, Oscar spesso ripensava, a quella notte in cui Andrè le dichiarò il suo amore. Superato lo smarrimento iniziale, nel cuore di Oscar si fece strada una nuova incomprensibile sensazione. Fersen ormai era diventato un lontano ricordo.

Nei giorni successivi, Oscar e André si ritrovarono a casa per trascorrere un breve periodo di licenza, l'imbarazzo tra i due era tale, che a malapena si rivolgevano la parola.  
Andrè interpretava i suoi silenzi, come una sorta di rimprovero e di risentimento.  
Come spesso avveniva, una sera durante una cena, a cui era presente anche Andrè, Augustin non perse l'occasione di parlare della situazione che Oscar affrontava ogni giorno nella Guardia Metropolitana.

"Mi è stato riferito, che i tuoi soldati hanno scritto una lettera a sua maestà il re."  
"A si, davvero Padre? …E per quale ragione lo hanno fatto?!  
"Non lo immagini Oscar? Lo sai perfettamente, che non vogliono prendere ordini da una donna! Tu, cosa mi dici al riguardo!?"  
"Dico che prima o poi dovranno rassegnarsi! .. Non lascerò mai, il mio incarico!"

"Oscar, sai benissimo che non approvo la tua scelta, preferirei che rivedessi la tua decisione."  
"Non posso farlo, penserebbero che ho paura. Non gli darò mai una simile soddisfazione. "  
"Devo dedurre che ne hai fatto una questione di orgoglio."  
"Il mio non è soltanto orgoglio, è solo che non intendo rivedere la mia decisione! ... Andrè anche tu concordi con mio padre?"  
"Preferisco non rispondere Oscar, non vorrei metterti in imbarazzo davanti al Generale! .. E poi lo sai benissimo come la penso ... In caserma se ne dicono di cose!"  
"Domani ho un doppio turno di lavoro, preferisco andare in camera mia! Ho bisogno di riposare, piuttosto che intrattenere certe conversazioni con voi! … Buona notte."- Lasciò la sala incurante degli sguardi contrariati che aveva addosso, a grandi falcate si precipitò per le scale.

"Andrè sono preoccupato! … E' ribelle, non sente ragioni. Vorrei che lasciasse l'incarico."  
"State tranquillo signore, Oscar sa bene come farsi rispettare."  
"In che modo Andrè, sfidando i più indisciplinati a duello? Me l'ha detto Bouille' stamattina. André temo che quella marmaglia le potrebbe fare del male! Preferisco andare a dormire, piuttosto che ascoltare le gesta eroiche di quell' incosciente! ... Proteggila Andrè. Temo per la sua incolumità."  
"State tranquillo signore, veglierò su di lei come sempre!"

La mattina seguente Andrè e Oscar fecero colazione in cucina.

"Bella cosa che hai fatto Andrè! Arruolarti senza dirmi niente! Non bastava il colpo di testa di Oscar … anche  
tu …"  
Oscar la ammonì bonariamente - "Dai nonna adesso basta. Andrè e io non siamo più dei bambini, sappiamo badare a noi stessi."  
"Ah si certo! … Già mi immagino ... tu circondata, da uomini irriverenti e debosciati! ... Sta attenta bambina, potrebbero importunarti! ... E tu Andrè, fa in modo che non le accada nulla! "  
Andrè alzò il capo dal piatto e guardando severamente Oscar ribatté: "Sta tranquilla nonna, madamigella Oscar sa come difendersi."

Oscar rimase in silenzio, pensò: _**So bene che sei preoccupato per me, ed è per questo che ti sei arruolato. André vuoi proteggermi, dopo tutto sei sempre stato al mio fianco, so bene che non potrei più fare a meno di te.**_

"C'è qualcosa che non va Oscar? Forse ti hanno infastidito le mie parole?"  
"No, niente, niente Andrè!"  
"Vado a preparare i cavalli, ti aspetto fuori."  
"Va bene Andrè." _****_

_**"Ma cosa mi sta succedendo? Perché la sola presenza di Andrè mi turba così tanto!? E poi … spesso mi ritrovo a pensare a quel … bacio. ... **_".

Una voce severa distolsero i suoi pensieri.  
"Oscar, sbrigati è tardi!"  
"Si arrivo Andrè."

Lanciarono i cavalli a galoppo.

Arrivarono in caserma, non trovarono nessun soldato di guardia.

"Andrè, ma cosa succede? Non c'è nessuno!"  
"Non so Oscar, probabilmente il Colonnello Da Guillè li avrà passati in rassegna!"  
"Non credo, mi sembra andiamo a vedere!"  
Oscar si presentò nell'ufficio del Vice Comandante.

"Colonnello, cosa sta succedendo, perché non c'è un solo soldato in tutta la caserma?"  
"Non ne ho idea Comandante! ... Fino a poco fa, erano ai loro posti."  
"Ho capito Colonnello, forse so dove trovarli!"  
" Un momento Comandante, dove volete andare?"  
"Nella sala di ricreazione, sono sicura che sono lì ad aspettarmi!"

Decisa a passo spedito, si diresse nella sala ricreazione seguita da Andrè e dal Colonnello.  
Spalancò la porta, entrò nella sala. Erano lì, tutti di fronte a lei. Appena la videro entrare, scattarono in piedi e con atteggiamento canzonatorio si misero sull'attenti, uno di loro esclamò:"Bentornata Madamigella, cioè volevo dire Comandante!"  
"Che cosa significa? Perché qui, non è certo l'ora di ricreazione!"  
Alain con atteggiamento beffardo, rispose: "Non facciamo nulla di male, bel Comandante! Vogliamo solo darvi il nostro benvenuto! ... Sapete, dopo la breve licenza che vi siete concessa, siamo stati bene con il Colonnello D'Aguit'."  
Il Colonnello ribatté: "Muovetevi andate ai vostri posti! Fino a poco fa eravate tutti schierati alle vostre postazioni. Che cosa Vi prende, perché vi comportate in questo modo? "  
Uno di loro esclamò: "Non l'avete ancora capito Colonnello D'Auguit!? Allora saremo più espliciti: non vogliamo prendere ordini da una donna."  
Un terzo ribatté: "Ben detto Antonin, non la vogliamo, che se ne vada! Che torni dai quei damerini dei soldati di Sua Maestà, è il posto che le compete."  
Con sguardo fiero e voce sdegnosa, Oscar avanzò verso il soldato e ribatté:: "Donna, donna,donna … quasi, quasi mi fa piace essere chiamata così, sapete, nessuno dei miei ex subalterni si è mai ricordato di questo piccolo particolare, perché no, tutto sommato ne sono lusingata! ... Cosa ti succede Muriell, arretri per caso davanti a una donna?!"  
E portandosi la destra sul fianco sguainò la spada,continuò:" Muriell visto che ti senti tanto uomo, prendi la tua spada e andiamo in piazza d'armi! ... Ma ti avverto, questa volta non sarò tanto magnanima, come lo sono stata con il tuo compagno! Sta pur certo che questa volta non mi fermerò al primo colpo, e non avrò alcuna premura a non farti male!"

Alain sarcasticamente ribatté: . "Va bene Comandante, abbiamo ricevuto il messaggio, non volevamo sfidarvi a duello ma semplicemente darvi il nostro benvenuto."  
"Che io naturalmente ho apprezzato … Alain."  
Il Colonnello D'aguit' intimò: "Fuori da qui o vi sbatto tutti dentro, giuro che vi mando davanti al tribunale militare per insubordinazione!"  
Mestamente con sorriso beffardo, a uno a uno uscirono dalla sala dirigendosi nei corridoi, uno di loro disse:"Alain, non capisco ... dopo tutto quello che le facciamo, perché il Comandante non ci punisce!?"  
"Boh! Va a capire le donne."

Un terzo intervenne: " E' una donna! E le donne sono magnanime! Ah ah ah ..."

Oscar ascoltò la loro conversazione, mormorò: "Che stupidi!"  
Andrè protestò: "Dovresti prendere dei seri provvedimenti disciplinari , non puoi andare avanti in questo modo."  
"Andrè a cosa servirebbe!? Diventerebbero più ostili nei miei confronti, non voglio piegarli con la forza … e poi punirli tutti significherebbe svuotare l'intera caserma! Ah ah… Su via Andrè non fare quella faccia. Per favore André, fa venire nel mio ufficio Alain."

"E va bene Oscar, come vuoi! Ma io continuo a pensare che dovresti punirli! ..."

Alain era del suo alloggio intendo a lucidarsi gli stivali.

"Alain il Comandante ti aspetta nel suo ufficio."  
Alzò lo sguardo, con occhi maliziosi,rispose: "Forse il bel Comandante mi desidera nel suo letto?"  
"Cosa hai detto!"

Andrè non gli permise dire altro,gli si avventò contro strattonandolo prima, prendendolo a pugni poi, scaraventandolo a terra. Da lì a poco ne venne fuori una brutta scazzottata.  
Il trambusto fu tale che venne udito lungo i corridoi, giungendo fino all' ufficio di Oscar, che udendo le urla degli altri soldati, si precipitò immediatamente agli alloggi trovandosi davanti uno spettacolo incredibile: sedie scaraventate, tavolo rovesciato, i due soldati se le davano di santa ragione.

"Alain, Andrè fermatevi maledizione! ... Colonnello D'aguit' siete qui, vi prego aiutatemi a separarli!"  
"Smettetela voi due, non avete sentito il vostro Comandante?! ... Comandante è tutto inutile, non hanno nessuna intenzione di fermarsi! ... Soldati dividete Grandier e Sassoin, MUOVETEVI, ALTRIMENTI VI SBATTO TUTTI DENTRO!" "  
"Sissignore!"  
Uno dei soldati disse: "Avanti, smettetela! Se continuate così, qui finisce male per tutti!"

Andrè e Alain vennero trattenuti dai compagni.

Alain riluttante inveì ancora: "Grandier sei il galoppino di quella donna, vattene! Tornatevene a casa, non vi vogliamo!."

All' ennesima provocazione, André tentò di vincolarsi dai compagni, ma senza riuscirci.  
" ALAIN NON NE HAI AVUTO ABBASTANZA! ... E VOI LASCIATEMI!"  
Oscar esasperata digrignò: "Basta Alain! Finiscila! Vieni con me, questo è un ordine."  
"D'Auguit ordinò: "Hai sentito Sassoin! SU MUOVITI!"

Gli animi si placarono appena, e passo spedito, i due percorsero il corridoio e raggiunsero l'ufficio.

Con tono severo, Oscar disse:"Entra e siediti."  
"No, preferisco rimanere in piedi."  
"Come vuoi, rimani pure lì!"  
"Si può sapere cosa volete ancora da me?"  
"No, soldato Sassoin! Sono io che pretendo di sapere, cosa vuoi TU da me!"  
"Che ve ne andiate …"  
"Ti metto per caso in imbarazzo con la mia presenza Alain, o ti senti ferito nel tuo amor proprio, perché devi sottostare agli ordini di una donna?!… Non è così ALAIN?"  
"Non è così."  
"A no! … Allora qual'è il motivo della tua ribellione nei miei confronti?! Perché non credo che sia dovuto solamente al mio stato femminile! ... Avanti spiegamelo! ... E va bene, se proprio non vuoi darmi una spiegazione, dimmi perché sei stato degradato, visto che sei un nobile e hai frequentato l' accademia militare!"  
"La cosa non vi riguarda."  
"Va bene, come vuoi, tanto ci metterò poco a scoprire".  
"Ho spaccato la faccia al Comandante che era in servizio prima di voi."  
"E per quale ragione lo hai fatto?"  
"Durante una delle visite che mi fece mia sorella, quel porco, ha tentato di violentarla."  
"Cosa!"

"Di cosa Vi meravigliate comandante?! Non è inusuale che tra gli ufficiali accadano certe cose! … Voi certo non avete questo genere di tentazione, dato la vostra condizione femminile!… Però le cose potrebbero sempre ribaltarsi!"  
"Continui con la tua insolenza soldato Sassoin?!  
" Insolente io?! Ma no! ... Piuttosto, Voi, mio bel Comandante, che ci fate in un postaccio come questo, se non sbaglio eravate Colonnello delle guardie reali! … Eravate, niente poco di meno al servizio della nostra "amata regina" ... Forse anche Voi siete stata degradata? Magari avete suscitato delle particolari tentazioni a qualche povero soldato che bramava per Voi, o magari, a un vostro superiore! Ih ih ... "  
"Ti sbagli Alain, non sono stata degradata. Molto probabilmente sono finita in questo posto, perché dovevo confrontarmi con tipi indisciplinati e rozzi come te! E ora fuori di qui!"  
"Agli ordini Comandante ah ah ah ah!." Disse Alain mettendosi sull'attenti e sbattendo i tacchi, uscì e chiuse la porta.

Nei giorni avvenire i soldati adempirono con rigore le loro mansioni. Spesso accadeva che Alain e Andrè si trovassero fianco a fianco a pattugliare le strade di Parigi.

"Siediti Andrè tanto qui non succede nulla,è tutto tranquillo! ... Rilassati amico, l'unica cosa che potrebbe accadere e che i poveri di Parigi ci vengano a portare via il rancio."  
-Disse tirando fuori la bottiglia, sorseggiando continuò: "Tieni … dai un sorso anche tu."  
"No grazie,non mi va."  
"Dai amico, non sarai ancora arrabbiato con me! ... Ih ih .. Soldato Grandier, si vede che sei cresciuto in una famiglia di nobili, hai l'aria di un damerino!"  
"Smettila Alain."  
"Oh..su non prendertela! … Capisco che tu l'abbia seguita per amore, ma sai che ti dico?! .. Ho l'impressione che il nostro bel Comandante stia fuggendo da qualcosa! ... E' una donna da ammirare non d'amare! .. E' inavvicinabile per qualsiasi uomo.  
E' fredda, sembra fatta di ghiaccio!"  
"Alain! Ti proibisco di mancarle di rispetto."  
"Calma amico, non era mia intenzione urtare i tuoi sentimenti! ... Andrè,comunque non capisco, come il nostro Comandante si sia scelto questo genere di vita! E come se non bastasse, è sempre in prima linea, potrebbe delegare qualcun altro le incombenze diciamo così … particolari, come del resto fanno tutti gli altri ufficiali. Lei invece no, è sempre tra i piedi non ci lascia respirare! ... Ieri per esempio, la nostra squadra ha ricevuto l'incarico di perquisire un bordello alla periferia di Parigi, sai cosa ha fatto quella donna?! E' entrata senza riguardo, con una certa disinvoltura! ... Noi tutti credevamo che mandasse qualcuno di noi a ispezionare, invece niente! ... In tutta sincerità amico, credevo che in quel genere di posto, ci andasse solo gente alla buona, e invece mi sbagliavo! A quanto pare è frequentato da svariati nobili. Pensa, che il nostro Comandante in una di quelle stanze, ci ha trovato per fino una sua conoscenza, mi sa che doveva essere un Duca ih ih ih ... Dovevi vedere Andrè, il mandrillo era imbarazzato, lei invece niente … era fredda, neanche lo ha guardato. Oh che sia ben chiaro, il tizio non era proprio svestito, però non sapeva dove mettere la faccia! Ah ah ah ah... ... Lei è rimasta sul ciglio della camera mentre noi abbiamo fatto la perquisizione! ... Andrè, dovevi vedere il mandrillo, come balbettava: ma … ma ... madamigella ... ah ah ah ... ma il comandante non gli ha prestato la ben minima attenzione. E' uscita dalla stanza ignorandolo completamente.  
Ripeto Andrè, sembrava un pezzo di ghiaccio. Maledizione, non mi sono mai imbattuto in una donna simile! ... Senti Andrè, ma il Comandante che accidenti di vita ha condotto fino ad ora? Non è possibile che una donna abbia un atteggiamento simile, se mai poi fosse davvero una donna! Ih ih ih ..."  
"Non ricominciare ..."  
"No, no, non ho alcuna voglia di discutere con te amico. E poi, siamo di guardia, se litigassimo, verremmo rinchiusi in isolamento, non ci penso nemmeno! ... Ehi Andrè, riferisci al Comandante, che ci lasci un po' tranquilli e ci onori meno della sua presenza."  
"Perché non glielo dite di persona?!"  
"Ti assicuro amico, che è quello che faremo!"

Terminato il suo turno di lavoro, Andrè aspettava Oscar in piazza d'armi per tornare a casa per qualche giorno.

Oscar ripose i documenti che erano sulla scrivania e lasciò il suo ufficio.  
A passo marziale attraversò il corridoio deserto, non appena svoltò l'ultimo porticato, qualcuno le mise una mano sulla bocca, e la trascinò di peso.

"Oscar sta tardando troppo, meglio che vada a cercarla, magari ha avuto un imprevisto nel suo ufficio …."

"Oscar, sei ancora qui? ... Oscar ... Che strano, non c'è! .. Ma dove sarà? ... Non vorrei che ... NOOO!"

Andrè andò cercarla in piazza d'armi ma non la trovandola, si recò nell'ufficio del Vice Comandante.

"Cosa c'è Grandier?"  
"Colonnello, avete visto il Comandante Oscar?"  
"No, non l'ho vista! .. Cosa succede Grandier?"  
"Dobbiamo tornare a casa ma non è da nessuna parte! ... Temo che i soldati le abbiano tirato qualche brutto scherzo."  
"Grandier, io vado a cercarla nella stanza degli ufficiali, tu invece, recati nella sala di ricreazione."  
"Si signore, vado immediatamente!"

Oscar era vittima dei suoi subalterni. Seduta, legata a una sedia, era circondata dai suoi soldati.

"Avete svolto un ottimo turno di guardia, si può sapere cosa volete?"  
"Ah-Ah non stiamo mica pensando di ucciderti Comandante … però vogliamo solo farti capire, che sei soltanto una donna, di modo che lasci al più presto la guardia."  
"Non ho l'abitudine di giocare Alain e poi, gli uomini più giovani di me, non sono di mio gusto!"  
"AH-AH ... Amici, l'avete sentita? .. Però, non ce che dire, che fegato! Non credo che sia il caso di dire certe cose Comandante."  
Le disse Alain sfiorando con le dita sulle gote.  
Occhi negli occhi viso su viso, le sussurrò:"Che bella che sei … saresti una donna splendida se ti vestissi con l'abito da sera, e ti truccassi un po'! ... Secondo me Comandante, è un peccato lasciarti in uniforme."  
Risentita da quelle parole, Oscar colpì Alain in pieno volto, con un sostanzioso sputo.  
Con lentezza, il soldato si portò la mano sul volto e si pulì con rabbia.  
Occhi negli occhi, tono minaccioso, continuò: "Vattene dalla guardia, altrimenti non finirà così perché tutti noi moriamo dalla voglia di una donna … se non lo hai capito ... tu ..."

Alain si interruppe, la porta si spalancò. L'attenzione di tutti si riversò su Andrè che fece irruzione nella sala. Rosso in viso, respiro affannato e fucile imbracciato, Andrè si trovò di fronte a una scena che aveva dell' immaginabile: Oscar legata alla sedia e accerchiata dai soldati .

"Volete veramente che vi ammazzi, bastardi?"  
Uno di loro inveì: "Cosa? Su vieni avanti, provaci galoppino."

Poche parole e i due soldati vennero alle mani. Dal fucile di Andrè partì un colpo.  
D'aguit udendo lo sparo si precipitò immediatamente in sala ricreazione.  
Vide Oscar legata e i due soldati picchiarsi.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo qui? ... Comandante Oscar, cosa Vi hanno fatto? Maledetti soldati, questa non la passerete liscia! Farò rapporto al Generale Supremo!"  
Disse liberandola dalle corde.  
Con freddezza, Oscar esordì :"Colonnello e voi tutti, non è successo niente, tornate negli alloggi e riposate signori! ... Ne avete bisogno."  
Alain indispettito digrignò: "Come niente? E se provassi a punirci? Sei la figlia del Generale , non dovrebbe esserti difficile."  
"Non ho alcuna intenzione di punirvi, tornate ai vostri posti ho detto!… Andate!"  
Oscar uscì dalla sala, seguita da Andrè, lasciando i soldati interdetti.

"Oscar aspetta …"  
"Andrè, è ora di tornare a casa."  
"Ma perché non li punisci? ... Aspetta non andare, guardami in faccia, e dimmi perché non li hai sbattuti dentro?!"  
"A che serve Andrè? Te lo già spiegato! ... Su prendiamo i cavalli e torniamo a casa."

"Come sarebbe a dire! Ma ti rendi conto di quello che ti hanno fatto? Cosa vuoi che ti accada ancora?"  
"Andrè, sta tranquillo, non mi accadrà nulla!"  
" Ne sei sicura Oscar? Le loro intenzioni erano più che evidenti, e tu dici che non potrebbe succederti nulla?"  
"Si Andrè, vedrai, dopo quanto successo, non si permetteranno di commettere altre insubordinazioni!"  
"Oscar, tu non puoi, non prendere provvedimenti."  
" Andrè, ora basta! Torniamo a casa!"  
"Si, ho capito! Come volete Comandante, sempre ai Vostri ordini!"  
"Andrè ma ..."

Cavalli al passo, animo in subbuglio, silenzio assoluto, complice il chiarore della luna e la quiete della campagna.  
Nella testa di entrambi, ambivano pensieri differenti.

Andrè è davvero preoccupato per me. Certo in caserma sta accadendo di tutto, ma io non posso andarmene, penserebbero che ho paura, e non è così! ... L'unica cosa che mi spaventa e che i soldati possano farti del male Andrè! Se questo dovesse accadere a causa mia, non me lo perdonerei! ... Oh Andrè, solo quando mi sei vicino mi sento bene, vorrei che tu ... vorrei dirti che ... non mi sei indifferente, ma non ho il coraggio di dirtelo. Io l'indomito Comandante Jarjayes che non riesce ad ammettere i propri sentimenti, che assurdità! "-

Oscar mi sta guardando, chissà a cosa starà pensando?! Stasera è mancato poco che accadesse una vuole rendersene conto. Vorrei che abbandonasse il suo incarico, ma cosa pretendo?! Io non sono nulla per lei!

Mancava poco per varcare il cancello del palazzo, quando Oscar arrestò il cavallo e decise di rompere il silenzio.

"Andrè non hai detto una sola parola durante il tragitto."  
" Non sono stato l'unico!"  
" ... André, perché l'altro giorno hai discusso con Alain? ... Andrè sto parlando con te!"  
Tirò le redini del suo Alexander, la guardò severamente e digrignò: "Forse non lo immagini! Comunque preferisco non dirtelo, tanto non servirebbe a nulla!"  
"Non ti capisco, perché mi parli in questo modo?"  
"Perché?! lo sai benissimo come la penso! Tu in quel postaccio non ci dovresti stare, non immagini nemmeno, quante oscenità i soldati dicono sul tuo conto!"  
"Invece lo so Andrè. Mi è capitato di ascoltare qualche battuta irriverente, non ti credere!"  
"Tu dici qualche?! Nooo Oscar, ogni giorno se ne dicono di cose, ed io sono costretto ad ascoltarle una ad una. Sono sicuro che arriverà il momento che non riuscirò più a controllarmi! ... Sta sicura, che se le cose andranno avanti in questo modo, prima o poi, succederà l'irreparabile! ... Non so se riesci a comprendere ... Mio bel Comandante! Sai è così che ti chiamano i più rispettosi."  
"Andrè tu non devi fare un bel niente, vedrai che si stancheranno, e mi accetteranno come loro superiore."  
Impetuosamente Andrè scese da cavallo.  
"Cosa fai Andrè, non vuoi tornare a casa?"  
"No Comandante, ti sbagli! Tu non puoi neanche minimamente immaginare cosa dicono di te!"  
"Certo che lo so, cosa credi che non li abbia mai ascoltati?!"  
"Se ti riferisci a quella volta che sei entrata in camerata per l'arrivista, ti dico, che in confronto a ciò che io devo sopportare non è nulla! .. Mi capisci ora? Non vorrai mica costringermi a scendere nei dettagli, spero! Non riuscirei ad assere tanto sfacciato con te!"  
"Dai su André!… Non dare alcuna importanza a ciò che dicono!  
"Come puoi parlarmi così?! Ma ti rendi conto di quello che succede quasi ogni giorno? Oscar, vorrei che scendessi da cavallo, voglio parlarti."  
"Non ne vedo il motivo!"  
" E invece dobbiamo parlare, e non lo possiamo farlo così, su vieni, dammi la mano! ... Sto aspettando! ... E va bene, allora ti aiuto a scendere ..."  
"Andrè che ti prende, sei per caso impazzito? Cosa fai?"  
"Ora mi devi ascoltare … Ti accontento, se proprio vuoi sentirmelo dire … io..non..posso..rimanere indifferente a tutto quello che ti sta succedendo, chiaro?"

Oscar avvampò, non capiva se era per quello che aveva appena detto Andrè, o per la poca distanza che la separava da lui. Ne era certa, il suo cuore batteva all''impazzata. Arretrò di un passo, un altro, un altro ancora, l'emozione saliva sempre di più, fino a non riuscire a sostenere il suo sguardo, la mano sul mento, il suo profumo. Erano vicinissimi.

"Cosa ti succede Comandante, ti è passata la voglia di scherzare dopo quando ti ho detto?"  
"A .. Andrè .. non … non fare caso a loro..."  
Rispose dandogli le spalle.  
"Non ti voltare, voglio che mi guardi negli occhi! ... Devi abbandonare l'incarico ...  
"Andrè cosa dici, sei per caso impazzito?"- Viso avvampato, un respiro profondo.  
"Può anche darsi che stia impazzendo, ma è soltanto per colpa tua! .. Non pensi che sia giunto il momento di mandare al diavolo tuo padre e questa dannata divisa che ti è stata cucita addosso!?"  
"Ma cosa dici Andrè!"  
"So bene che non sono nessuno per … per poterti dire certe cose, sono solo il tuo … attendente però …"  
"Basta Andrè, non dire idiozie, non ho più voglia di ascoltarti! Torno a casa ..."-  
Oscar mise il piede nella staffa e salì a cavallo partendo al galoppo, lasciando Andrè dietro di se.

Arrivò alle scuderie legò Cesar, poco dopo fu raggiunta da André.

"Andrè … non pensare che io non ti capisca! ... Sei sempre stato al mio fianco, mi hai sempre difesa, protetta dai pericoli. So che sei stanco di tutta questa situazione, mi dispiace! … E' giusto, che pensi un poco a te, che ti faccia una vita … io … io appoggerei qualsiasi decisione prenderai! ... Desidero solo, che tu sia felice! .. Io vado Andrè! ... Scusami per tutti i problemi che ti sto causando!"

"Un momento Oscar, vuoi davvero, che io sia davvero felice?"  
"Si Andrè ... desidero con tutto il cuore che tu sia felice."  
"Ne sei davvero convinta di quello che dici Oscar?! "

Confusa, rimase di spalle. Un passo dietro di lei e un altro ancora, sentiva Andrè avanzare lentamente.  
I battiti del cuore diventavano sempre più veloci, le mani sudavano, tremavano, desiderava lui, solo lui ma non riusciva a dirglielo.

"Allora Oscar? .. Aspetto che tu me lo ripeta, vuoi davvero che io sia felice?"

Le mani di Andrè erano appoggiate sulle sue spalle, un sussulto, l'emozione saliva.

"Sto aspettando... rispondimi ... vuoi davvero che io sia felice?"

La voltò verso di lui, erano vicini che le loro labbra si sfiorarono.

"Ti prego Oscar, non abbassare lo sguardo, voglio che tu ora me lo ripeta guardandomi negli occhi. Desideri davvero che io sia felice?"  
"Si, desidero con tutta me stessa, che tu sia felice An…"

Andrè, le impedì di dire altro, la strinse a se, le si avventò sulle labbra che si schiusero in un bacio dolce e appassionato prima, impetuoso e pieno di desiderio poi. Oscar sentiva le mani di Andrè accarezzare i suoi fianchi, per poi risalire lungo la schiena.

"Ti amo Oscar …"

Si avventò nuovamente le sue labbra inesperte, con più passione che lei ricambiò con altrettanta bramosia.

Una voce spezzò l'idillio.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Finalmente ho capito di amarti ...**_

"Oscar … Andrè …"  
Una voce familiare distolse le loro bocche, la ragione prese il sopravvento. Labbra rosse e gonfie, occhi languidi, guance avvampate, un attimo di smarrimento si allontanarono d'impulso l'uno dall'altra.  
Una figura minuta fece irruzione nelle scuderie.  
br  
"Cosa è successo nonna?" - Domandò Oscar, evitando lo sguardo indagatore di nanny.  
"Oscar tuo padre è nel suo studio, ti sta aspettando, è con un ospite. Desidera parlarti!

Oscar si sentiva confusa, smarrita. Il cuore sembrava impazzito, batteva velocemente, sentiva il viso avvampare, fece un respiro profondo per ritrovare la calma e la padronanza di sempre.

"Si nonna ... ... arrivo! ...Ma ... E' forse successo qualcosa? Sai perché, mio padre vuole vedermi?"  
"Oscar, bambina mia … hai ricevuto una proposta di matrimonio ... "  
"Cosa! Stai parlando sul serio?"

" Si, certo che parlo sul serio."  
Smarrita dall'insolita notizia, Oscar guardò per qualche istante il volto inespressivo di André, ribatté:"Ma che scherzo è questo? Cos'altro si è messo in testa mio padre! Ha davvero deciso, di rendermi davvero la vita impossibile!?"  
" Oscar, tuo padre mi ha mandato a cercarti. Pensa, mi ha fatto portare il miglior vino delle cantine, per brindare all'evento!" -  
"Bene, se è così, voglio proprio vedere chi ha il coraggio di fare una simile proposta a me, sicuramente deve essere un folle!"  
"E' il tenente Girodelle, Oscar."  
"Cosa! Ma è assurdo io dovrei sposare un uomo che fino a poco tempo fa, ho dato degli ordini … e mio padre è d'accordo, chissà perché a me viene solo da ridere! ...Aspetta nonna ci penso io, ora vedremo ... farò passare la voglia di scherzare, sia a mio padre, che a Girodelle!"

Oscar lasciò in tutta fretta le scuderie, corse verso casa, varcò il portone, a grandi falcate percorse le scale.

Nanny e Andrè entrarono in cucina, Andrè tirò a se la sedia per sedersi.  
Il tavolo era apparecchiato per la cena. André con un gesto di stizza, André spostò il piatto e appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo, con disperazione mormorò: "Nonna, preferisco morire piuttosto che vederla accanto a un altro uomo."  
"Andrè ti prego non dire queste cose, ma anche tu, benedetto figliolo, cosa ti eri messo in testa?! Speravi davvero che tra voi un giorno, potesse cambiare qualcosa!? No ragazzo mio, per quanto tu possa amarla, non credo che lei ti potrà mai vedere come uomo. Per Oscar rimarrai sempre un amico, un fratello..." - Disse la nonna asciugandosi le lacrime..

Augustin e Girodelle erano seduti l'uno di fronte a l'altro, sorseggiando del buon vino.

"Sono davvero felice Generale Jarjeyes che mi diate l'assenso per corteggiare vostra figlia. Credetemi Signore, sarei l'uomo più felice del mondo, se Madamigella Oscar accettasse la mia proposta di matrimonio, vi assicuro che la renderei felice."  
"Su questo non ho il minimo dubbio Conte Girodelle! .. So perfettamente, che siete un gentiluomo e mia figlia non potrebbe ambire a un partito migliore in tutta Versailles ... "  
La loro conversazione fu interrotta dallo scalpitio dei passi.

"Credo che sia mia figlia, è arrivata finalmente!"  
Un tocco forte e deciso alla porta che non attese alcuna risposta.

"Buonasera".  
"Ah Oscar, finalmente! Su vieni avanti, accomodati!"  
Girodelle, appena la vide entrare, si alzò in piedi e la salutò con un inchino.  
"Buona sera madamigella Oscar, mi fa piacere rivedervi, ho sentito tanto la vostra mancanza."  
"Prego Tenente non dimenticatevi che sono un vostro superiore, Vi invito a rivolgerVi con il dovuto rispetto."  
"Madamigella, da quando sono al comando della guardia reale, posseggo il grado di Maggiore, e per quanto riguardano le formalità, mi dispiace, non posso farlo, non sono più al vostro servizio. In questo momento ho di fronte, una bellissima dama!"  
-"Padre, cosa succede? Cos'è questa pagliacciata?"  
"Vedi, figlia …"  
"Figlia? Ho udito bene!? Non mi avete mai chiamata così ... miei titoli sono sempre stati: Conte, Signore, Comandante, devo continuare?"  
"Oscar … E' giunto il momento che tu lasci il servizio, ti sposi e mi dia un erede! Il conte Girodelle ha chiesto la tua mano, ed io sono lieto di concedergliela."

Fredda e severa, ribatté: "Neanche a parlarne, io non sono il vostro soldatino! Cosa credete, che mi sottometta al vostro volere e vi accontenti? Be vi sbagliate! Se mai un giorno mi sposerò, sarò io a decidere, quando e con chi!"

Il Generale batté la mano sulla scrivania, e digrignò: "Non ti permetto di parlarmi in questo modo, te lo proibisco!"  
Con atteggiamento fiero, Oscar continuò: "Tenente, non ho alcuna voglia di sposarmi! Dovete dimenticarmi! ... E poi Girodelle, non immaginate nemmeno a cosa andreste incontro. Sono abituata a comandare non ad obbedire! Scusatemi."  
Il generale scattò in piedi spostando nervosamente la poltrona all'indietro, e sbraitò: Un momento Oscar, non ho ancora finito!"  
"Per me invece è tutto padre, non ho nient'altro da dire! ..."

"Oscar Francois torna indietro! ... OSCAR!…"

Oscar, ignorando le parole di suo padre, a grandi falcate andò in camera sua. Ad aspettarla c'era nanny, che con voce flebile disse: "Oscar, tuo padre …"  
"Mio padre nonna, è fuori di sé, che se la faccia passare questa idea assurda! Altrimenti mi vedrò costretta a lasciare immediatamente la sua casa! ... Cosa pensa di fare con me!? Obbligarmi a sposare, come ha fatto con le mie sorelle! Se è così si sbaglia di grosso! .. Non sono più la ragazzina da piegare al suo volere!"

Andrè dopo aver ascoltato Oscar in silenzio, lasciò il corridoio insieme alla nonna.  
Rimasta sola in camera sua, mormorò: "Tutto questo è assurdo! .. Io sposata al Conte Girodelle! ... E' ridicolo!"  
Con un gesto di stizza, sbottonò a uno a uno i bottoni dell'uniforme, se la sfilò, gettandola sulla sedia, si sedette sul letto, continuò: "Maledizione! Mio padre, sa come rendermi la vita impossibile!"

Intanto, il Generale e Girodelle uscirono mestamente dallo studio, quest'ultimo sicuro di se disse: "Insisterò finché non l' avrò conquistata Signore! So benissimo che vostra figlia, non è una donna calma e tranquilla ma vedrete, le farò cambiare idea! ... Io vado Generale, attendo Vostre notizie quanto prima. Sono sicuro che la prossima volta che ci vedremo sarà per organizzare le nozze! Buona sera Generale!"  
" Buona sera Girodelle"

A passo deciso, il Generale, andò nella stanza di sua figlia, bussò e senza attendere alcuna risposta entrò.  
"Cosa volete padre?"  
"Sai bene di cosa voglio parlarti! "  
"Padre, non vorrete tornare sull'argomento, spero! Sarebbe tempo sprecato!"  
"Oscar, voglio che ti sposi e che mi dia un erede sano e bello!"  
"E magari, un maschio, vero Padre?... Ditemi, ma dove nasce questa idea assurda?! Io non riesco a capirvi, non volevate che un giorno prendessi il vostro posto? Sto facendo del mio meglio, non credo che possiate lamentarVi! ... E poi, vi immaginate, una donna a capo di un esercito con una prole al seguito, sarebbe ancora più ridicolo! Già immagino i miei subalterni: mi canzonerebbero ancora più, di quanto già non facciano!"  
"Oscar, ti proibisco di prendermi in giro! Non puoi parlarmi in questo modo, sono tuo padre! E poi, ti ho già detto, che devi lasciare il tuo incarico! .. E' giunto il momento che cambi vita, è chiaro?!"  
"Padre una soluzione ci sarebbe ... … Se volete un erede, adottatelo da una delle mie sorelle ... E poi l'educazione che mi avete impartito, non è certo adeguata per diventare una brava moglie, al contrario, sarei ribelle e indisciplinata, non sono certo una donna che si sottomette a un uomo, tanto meno a un marito! ... Ih ih ... Sarei costretta a sfidare a duello Girodelle o chiunque altro sposassi, voi, mi fareste da padrino ogni santo giorno!  
Credetemi padre, ci vuole davvero coraggio sposare una come me! Ah ah ah! ... Padre scusatemi sono stanca, domani devo tornare in caserma."  
"Devi congedarti …"  
"Sapete, stasera non siete il primo a suggerirmelo! Probabilmente non mi sono spiegata: della mia vita faccio quello che voglio, voi non mi ordinate più niente!"

Il Generale esasperato dall'atteggiamento della figlia, alzò la mano per colpirla, Andrè assistendo alla scena dal corridoio, gli si avventò, bloccandogli il braccio.  
"Non fatelo generale …"  
"Cosa fai Andrè?"  
"Lasciatela stare, non Vi permetto di toccarla!"  
"Non hai alcun diritto di intrometterti, va via Andrè!"  
"Invece vi sbagliate! Il diritto me l'avete dato voi, mettendomi al suo fianco per proteggerla. Se fosse necessario la difenderei anche da Voi, Signor Generale!"

"E magari Andrè, vorresti sposarla!"  
"Si, se solo lo volesse!"  
"Andrè io … -Mormorò Oscar.  
"No! Non è possibile! Un nobile prima di sposarsi deve chiedere il permesso a Sua Maestà!"  
"Si lo so! Ma se sua maestà s'innamora di una donna, deve forse chiedere il permesso a qualcuno?"  
"Basta Andrè, quello che dici è assurdo! ... Oscar, ho capito! E' per Andrè che rifiuti Girodelle, non è vero? RISPONDIMI! ... E va bene! Ne ne vado, ma l'argomento non è ancora chiuso!

Il Generale, lasciò in tutta fretta la stanza, Oscar e Andrè rimasero soli. Sguardo dentro lo sguardo. Silenzio.

"Andrè, grazie per avermi difesa, ma adesso lasciami sola per favore,sono terribilmente stanca ... e confusa ..."

" Si, certo... Buona notte!"  
"Buona notte ... André ..."

A passo spedito il Generale raggiunse nanny, e domandò: "Tu, conoscevi le intenzioni di tuo nipote nei confronti di mia figlia, non è vero?"  
"Io non so niente dei ragazzi Signore! .. So solo che Andrè darebbe la vita per Oscar, e questo lo sapete!"  
"Non ti credo! E' chiaro che André é innamorato di Oscar, e tu lo sai!  
"E anche se fosse?! Cambierebbe qualcosa Signor Generale?"  
"Nanny, non ti ci mettere anche tu!"  
"Avreste qualcosa in contrario, se i ragazzi si amassero?"  
"Nanny, io non ho nulla contro Andrè! So bene, che è un bravo ragazzo, è cresciuto in questa casa, e possiede la medesima educazione di mia figlia. Ma Oscar deve pensare al suo futuro. E poi, mia figlia non ha detto nulla a riguardo. Sono sicuro che Oscar veda tuo nipote come un fratello ... Credo ..."

Era notte fonda.  
Oscar dal suo letto, guardava attraverso la finestra i riflessi della luna che illuminavano la stanza ormai buia, rischiarata appena dalla luce flebile di una candela.  
Si girava e rigirava nel letto, Oscar non riusciva a dormire, nella sua testa c'era soltanto lui, Andrè. Tanti pensieri imperversavano nella sua mente ...

"Sono stata innamorata di Fersen, ho perso tanto tempo per rincorrere un amore effimero, che schiocca che sono stata!  
..Finalmente ho capito che l'unico uomo che potrei amare veramente è André! ... Il mio compagno di giochi, mio fratello, il mio confidente, colui che che mi conosce più di me stessa. Mi è servito troppo tempo, per capire che il mio unico e vero amore è André! Il mio André.  
Quello che è successo nelle scuderie, non è stato altro che la dimostrazione di quanto l'ami! ... Sento il cuore battere, scoppiare, mi sento impazzire! ... E' lui che voglio ... Cosa faccio? ... E' mai possibile che per me, è più facile sfidare qualcuno a duello, piuttosto che confessare ad Andrè i miei sentimenti! ... "

Con impeto, scaraventò via le coperte, si tirò su, mormorò: "Lui ha avuto il coraggio di sfidare l'ira di mio padre, invece io, l'indomito Comandante non ho il coraggio di dirgli che l'amo?! … Devo andare da lui, non vorrei che si stancasse di aspettarmi! ... Io … non voglio perderlo."

Si alzò dal letto, a piedi nudi andò verso il tavolo, accese un'altra candela, prese il candelabro, in punta di piedi percorse il lungo corridoio, scese lentamente le scale, senza esitare s'incamminò verso la stanza di Andrè.

Disteso sul letto, Andrè pensava e ripensava alla sua amata Oscar ...

Non mi sembra vero! ... Oscar non mi ha respinto, si è lasciata accarezzare ... Ho sentito il calore del suo corpo, il profumo della sua pelle, e poi ... ha corrisposto il mio bacio. Si, mi ha baciato, ci siamo baciati. Forse mi ama ...

Un tocco alla porta, un sussurro: "Chi sarà mai a quest'ora?"  
"Andrè sono io .. Oscar! … Andrè apri …"  
"E' lei! ... Oscar …"

Un tuffo al cuore, un sussulto,André si precipitò ad aprire la porta.  
La vide: era rossa in viso, con la candela in mano, tremante e timorosa.

" Andrè posso entrare?"  
" Oscar, tu qui! Ma si, certo entra pure ..."

Oscar entrò in camera e posò timidamente il candelabro sul tavolo.

I loro sguardi si accarezzarono, un breve silenzio ...

"Andrè …"  
"Oscar …"

"Ecco ... Andrè io …"  
"Oscar, tu … tu nelle scuderie … mi hai detto che … io …"  
"André .. ecco ... io volevo dirti che … André ... per me tutto questo è difficile ..."

Erano vicinissimi.  
I loro sguardi si accarezzavano. André non esitò, la prese tra le braccia, sussurrò: "Sei tutto ciò che desidero per essere felice, non so se per te sia … lo stesso. Io ti amo Oscar, ti amo da impazzire ..."

Con impeto, André la strinse a se, e fece sue quelle labbra tanto desiderate, perdendosi in un lungo bacio appassionato. Le loro bocche si allontanarono appena, sguardi timidi di due innamorati.

"Oscar, ti ho sempre desiderata, ti desidero ..."

Ancora un altro bacio ...  
Oscar si abbandonò nuovamente tra le sue braccia ...

"Andrè …"  
"Oscar …"  
Ancora un bacio e un altro ancora, si strinsero con ardore, con passione , con amore...

"Io ti amo Oscar … ti amo sopra ogni cosa …"

Viso arrossato, occhi umidi, l'imbarazzo, l'emozione saliva. Oscar non riusciva più a sostenere l'infinità di sensazioni che sentiva. Prese le sue mani e le allontanò. Era spaventata, disorientata, scappò via lasciando André confuso ma felice.  
Oscar percorse in tutta fretta i corridoi del palazzo per rifugiarsi nella sua camera.  
Andrè sentiva il cuore battere con forza, un sussurro appena: "Oscar perché sei fuggita da me! ...

André preso dall'emozione, si lasciò trasportare dai suoi sentimenti, decise di raggiungerla.

Oscar ansimante, era appoggiata a una parete della sua stanza, lo vide entrare.  
André la guardava con amore con passione, le sussurrò: "Aspetta Oscar, sei scappata via, cosa ti ho fatto?! ... Non voglio che tu fugga ancora da me ... dal mio amore, da ciò che sento e sopra tutto, da ciò che tu provi per me ..."  
Occhi negli occhi.  
André intrecciò le mani alle sue, con affanno le disse: "Oscar, tu sai cosa provo per te ... io ti amo! Ma adesso voglio che tu mi dica cosa provi per me! ... Ho bisogno di sapere, non voglio ancora vivere nell'incertezza… "  
Ancora occhi negli occhi, labbra appena sfiorate.  
Oscar si lasciò travolgere dai suoi sentimenti, gli si gettò tra le braccia, sussurrò: "Io ti amo Andrè … ti amo tanto … ti amo come mai avrei immaginato in vita mia ... "  
"Oscar ..."

I due innamorati si abbandonarono completamente a quel abbraccio tenero e pieno d'amore.

Poche parole sussurrate, finalmente entrambi si fecero condurre dal loro amore ...

Andrè non attese oltre, la prese tra le braccia e la portò sul letto adagiandola delicatamente come se fosse un prezioso tesoro da custodire gelosamente.  
Si appoggiò delicatamente su di lei, divorando i suoi baci con estrema passione fino a spogliarla con un tocco leggero ma deciso.  
Oscar era stordita dalle carezze e da quelle labbra dolci e appassionate che sentiva percorrere su tutto il corpo, completamente nuda e in balia dello sguardo pieno di desiderio di Andrè che pronunciò appena una frase con respiro affannato che racchiudeva tutto il suo amore.  
"Dio, sei bellissima."  
La voce tremante, le sue mani accarezzavano il suo corpo. Andrè l'aveva sognata un infinità di volte, desiderata, si sentì ripagato di ogni singola sofferenza che gli fu inflitta dalla sua indifferenza, ogni cosa ormai apparteneva al passato. Oscar sentiva palpitare il suo cuore impazzito, nuove emozioni per la prima volta accarezzavano i suoi sensi. "André, siamo nati per amarci ... ti amo, ti amo..."  
Lo baciò con tutto l'amore racchiuso nel suo cuore, in preda dalla passione, sentì il corpo del suo amato affondare in lei. Si abbandonò a lui stringendolo a se.  
"Sono tua! Andrè, il mio Andrè …"

"Oscar ... come ti senti?"  
"Sto bene e sono felice, André!"  
"Temevo di averti fatto … troppo male." La strinse ancora più a se. Lei sorrise appena e arrossì stringendosi ancora di più a lui, attimi fatti di silenzi e un lungo respiro, lei gli disse -"Andrè, vedi io mi ero ripromessa di non fartela questa domanda, però …"  
"Però?"  
"Tu, tu hai avuto molte donne?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Be se non vuoi dirmelo non importa."  
Andrè sorrise, le sfiorò le labbra, sussurrò: "Nessuna."  
"Cosa!... no, non ti credo, tu mi sei sembrato così … sicuro che …"

"Oscar, ti ho desiderata così tanto che, volevo te soltanto, te e nessun'altra! ... Non pensare che non lo desiderassi ma a cosa sarebbe servito!? ... Non ci sono riuscito. Ho affogato le mie pene, bevendo! ...Ora una domanda te l'ha faccio io amore, quante volte mi hai visto ubriaco?"  
"Be, diverse volte."  
"Sei stata tu sola, l'unica responsabile delle mie sbronze, mio bellissimo Comandante!"- Sorrise.  
Oscar non rise affatto, le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime e con la voce rotta da l'emozione rispose:"Grazie Andrè di avermi aspettato." Si strinse a lui, poggiando dolcemente la testa sul suo petto baciandolo.  
"Oscar … Avevo quasi perso la ragione quando ti eri invaghita di Fersen, il desiderio di te era diventato delirio, il mio corpo desiderava solo il tuo. E poi è arrivato Girodelle !... Anche se mi sentivo rincuorato dal bacio che ci siamo scambiati nelle scuderie, temevo che tu …"  
Oscar l'ho interruppe con un bacio, il suo era un bacio pieno di passione. Il nuovo contatto risvegliò in lei sensazioni appena appagate, carezze proibite e piaceri sconosciuti … La strinse a se e la fece ancora sua.  
Stremati rimasero abbracciati, si addormentarono.

Come tutte le mattine, nanny entrò nella stanza di Oscar per portare gli asciugamani puliti, lo fece distrattamente come ogni giorno, pensando che avrebbe trovato la sua bambina in procinto di svegliarsi, invece trovò i due a letto e abbracciati. Lo stupore fu tale che le uscì un lamento e gli asciugamani le caddero a terra. Oscar di botto si svegliò e trovandosi nuda con Andrè a fianco nelle stesse condizioni di fronte a un'altra persona, la gettò nell'imbarazzo più totale, anche Andrè si svegliò e provò le stesse sensazioni.

"Oscar con un gesto veloce si copri con il lenzuolo, e disse: " Nonna, cosa ci fai qui?!"  
" Come sarebbe a dire cosa ci faccio! Ti ho portato come ogni giorno i tuoi asciugamani!... André che cosa le hai fatto?"  
" Nonna, per favore non gridare, così sveglierai tutti ..."  
"André .. Oscar vi rendete conto della vostra situazione?"  
"Nonna … Andrè non ha nessuna colpa e non ha fatto nulla che io non volessi, non desiderassi."  
" Oscar, figliola. io non riesco a credere a ciò che mi dici! Tu, davvero ami mio nipote!"  
"Certo nonna! Amo André, con tutta me stessa."  
La nonna si commosse, Andrè intanto si era rivestito.  
"E il generale, madame … cosa diranno quando verranno a sapere?"  
Rispose: "Già! Non ci ho ancora pensato nonna, mi sono lasciata trascinare dai miei sentimenti e il resto non conta. Ora non voglio pensarci e poi la scelta che ho fatto è irremovibile … dovesse costarmi l'affetto di tutti! Ciò che ho fatto non si può cambiare …"  
Lo sguardo di Andrè era colmo di amore. La nonna non disse più nulla, Andrè diede un bacio alla sua Oscar, e disse: " Vado a sellare i cavalli, ti aspetto di sotto!"  
"Faccio presto André!"  
Nonna non è il caso che ti preoccupi, vedrai, il Generale capirà. A dopo nonna!"  
André lasciò la camera, nanny e Oscar rimasero sole.  
"Nonna desidero diventare la moglie di Andrè, il resto non conta! ...  
"Nonna debbo rivestirmi, devo andare."  
"Aspetta bambina ti aiuto! Oscar, tu e mio nipote …."  
"Nonna, lui è tutto per me. Lo amo, desidero diventare sua moglie, il resto non conta! "  
"Oh bambina mia! Vi auguro di essere felici!"  
Oscar le posò un bacio sulla fronte e poi disse: "Nonna mio padre adesso, avrà da me ciò che desidera: un marito."  
" Piccola mia!"  
" A dopo nonna!

Nanny ordinò subito la stanza e levò le lenzuola prova di ciò che era avvenuto tra Oscar e suo nipote. I due teli bianchi erano macchiati da piccole tracce di sangue, testimonianza di ciò che la sua bambina aveva donato per sempre al suo caro nipote.  
Oscar e Andrè si diressero in caserma. Lei era davvero bellissima, Andrè percepiva in lei una nuova maturità ormai era una donna, la sua donna. Lei arrestò l'andatura del cavallo e si portò vicino a lui, con lo sguardo abbassato gli sussurrò: "Andrè farai di me tua moglie?"  
"Certo, ci sposeremo e la cosa che desidero più al mondo, la mia vita senza di te non avrebbe più senso!" 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gelosia**_

Al comando dei soldati della guardia, era arrivato il Generale Boulliè per impartire personalmente degli ordini, circa una missione da affidare al Comandante Jarjeyes.  
Boulliè, era il generale supremo dell' esercito. Dopo il loro colloquio , Boulliè decise di passare in rassegna i soldati. Oscar diede l'ordine ai suoi sottoposti di schierarsi in piazza d'armi. I soldati erano schierati in tre file, sull'attenti, con fucili alla mano. Il generale supremo attraversò la piazza a cavallo, portandolo al passo. Al suo passaggio, Alain deliberatamente fece partire un colpo dal fucile, il cavallo del generale Bouillè si imbizzarrì, emise un nitrito e lo scaraventò al suolo. Oscar assistette all'ennesima insubordinazione da parte di Alain.

"Generale Bouillé, Vi siete fatto male!"  
"Colonnello Jarjeyes, che significa tutto questo? Voi state istruendo i vostri soldati subordinati, a insultare i loro superiori?"  
"Mi dispiace generale!"  
"Non ho parole neanche per vostro padre, va bene credere nella propria figlia ma in fin dei conti è impensabile far fare il servizio militare a una donna! ... Colonnello Jarjayes, Vorrei che si limitasse alla sua indulgenza di padre!"  
"Mio padre è mio padre, io sono io."

Buillè infervorato, guardò Alain, sentenziò -"Tu resterai in cella di rigore, e dovrai mantenerti a disposizione in qualsiasi momento! ... E voi avete qualcosa da dire Jarjeyes? Se tutto questo finisce con una punizione così blanda, è grazie alla mia magnanimità! ... E' incredibile! .. Un Generale dell'esercito francese, oggi è stato offeso e umiliato da subalterni rozzi e ignoranti! ... Solo perché il loro Comandante non è in grado di impartire la disciplina! Colonnello, sappiate che farò rapporto al Quartier Generale! "  
Stizzito e fuori di se, andò via a passo marziale trascinando con se il proprio cavallo .  
Oscar scrutò i suoi sodati, e con tono severo e deciso sentenziò: "Soldati, tutti a i vostri posti! Tutti tranne Sassoin!"  
"Con aria di sfida il soldato rispose: "Cosa c'è Comandante, forse, non volete che finisca in prigione?!"  
"Non ci penso nemmeno! Andrai in prigione, e farò in modo che tu ci rimanga fino all'ultimo giorno! ... Voglio dirti che sei stato magnifico Sassoin! ... Complimenti, ci sei riuscito! ... Hai ottenuto ciò che volevi, desideravi già da tempo che venissi richiamata dai miei superiori,vero! Ma se credi che mi senta umiliata, ti sbagli di grosso! .. Qualche giorno in cella di rigore non ti farà certamente male!"  
"Non intrometterti donna! Andrò in carcere, non è affar tuo."  
Una strana luce brillava nello sguardo del soldato, che lentamente avanzò minacciosamente, verso il suo Comandante. Erano l'uno di fronte all'altro, attimi di silenzio, lo sguardo fiero e sfrontato di Alain. Alain l'afferrò per le braccia, viso contro viso, ancora uno sguardo di sfida. Un braccio del soldato avvolse i suoi fianchi, stretti l'uno all'altro, occhi negli occhi.  
Lei digrignò: " Lasciami, ti ordino di lasciarmi!" " Non posso ..." Le labbra di Alain sfiorarono quelle del suo Comandante, fino a farle sue con la forza. Le mani contro il petto, Oscar tentò di vincolarsi.  
Tutto accadde sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Andrè, che lasciò la sua postazione, e munito di fucile corse in aiuto della sua donna. André raggiunse Alain, lo colpì prima alle spalle con il calcio dell'arma per poi gettarla via, lo afferrò per la giacca, lo voltò a se, sferrandogli un pugno dopo l'altro, fino a che non stramazzò al suolo.

"Andrè .. Andre, lascialo ti prego! Non riesce a muoversi ... BASTA ANDRE'!  
" LASCIAMI OSCAR! IO LO AMMAZZO!"  
"Andrè ora basta! ...ANDRE' TI ORDINO DI LASCIARLO ANDARE!"

D'aguit assistette alla scena dalla finestra del suo ufficio,sbraitò: "Ma non è possibile! Sassoin è davvero impazzito!" Uscì di corsa e ai soldati fermi alle loro postazioni, ordinò: " Venite con me! ... Presto soldati, dividiamo quei due! ...GRANDIER LASCIALO ... LASCIALO TI HO DETTO! ! ... !"  
"ALAIN! NON OSARE TOCCARE OSCAR, CAPITO?"  
" Coff ...coff ..." Alcuni soldati trattennero André. mentre Alain giaceva esanime al suolo.

"Due soldati lo trattennero, e dissero: " Basta Grandier! Non credi di averne date a sufficienza!  
"LASCIATEMI .. LASCIATEMI HO DETTO! ... ALAIN! LASCIALA STARE, O GIURO CHE TI AMMAZZO!"

Oscar si avvicinò ad Andrè, disse : "Andrè calmati! Calmati Andrè!"  
Alain fu soccorso dai suoi compagni, che dissero: " Dai alzati Alain! Questa volta l'hai fatta davvero grossa."  
Ancora un colpo di tosse, la bocca sporca di sangue. Alain la scrutò severamente, sussurrò: "Avete portato lo scompiglio in questa caserma Comandante! Andatevene ... Coff ..."

Andrè che intanto si liberò dalla stretta dei sodati, a grandi falcate raggiunse il malcapitato.

D'auguit digrignò: "Cosa vuoi fare Grandier?"  
"Nulla Signore! Devo scambiare solo due parole con Sassoin."

Con decisione, André, l'afferrò per il bavero trascinandolo via, disse:  
"Vieni con me!"  
"Coff .. coff ... Cosa vuoi Grandier, non ti è bastato come mi hai ridotto! Vuoi finire quello che hai cominciato ... Coff ..."  
Ora capisco! Alain, ammettilo, ti sei invaghito di lei, non è vero?!"  
"Cosa diavolo vai farfugliando Grandièr! Il Comandante ti ha dato di volta al cervello?"  
"Non serve negare, è tutto chiaro .. ma ti avverto, lasciala in pace o ti ammazzo!" - Disse spingendolo con forza, facendolo indietreggiare e cadere a terra.  
Il Colonnello D'aguit gli si avvicinò con due soldati, e sentenziò: " Sassoin, resterai in cella di rigore fin tanto che non decideremo cosa fare! ... Uomini, portatelo via!"  
I due soldati, lo presero per le braccia, ma Alain stizzito disse: "So camminare anche da solo, lasciatemi."  
" Non possiamo farlo, e tu lo sai bene! Ma si può sapere che ti ha preso?! Sei davvero diventato matto?"  
"Sta zitto imbecille! Fa il tuo dovere! Rinchiudetemi nella cella, magari quando sarò uscito mi sarò ravveduto ... Coff ... coff ..."

Attraversarono la piazza d'armi, i due soldati lo condussero in cella e uno di loro bisbigliò: "Ci dispiace Alain, ma stiamo facendo il nostro dovere."  
"Non ho bisogno della compassione di nessuno fa ciò che dovete! ... Su .. chiudetemi dietro le sbarre!"

Alain era in piedi, appoggiato al muro grigio e sporco di muffa si fece scivolare a terra, chinò la testa, avvertiva dolori ovunque, mormorò: " Grandier .. picchi davvero duro! ... Quando si tratta del tuo bel Comandante diventi un animale! ... IH IH IH ... Grandier .. cosa ti è saltato in testa! Io innamorato di lei! … Andrè sei fuori, la gelosia ti ha annebbiato il cervello!"

Stanco di stare su quel lurido e gelido pavimento si sollevò da terra per sdraiarsi, guardò la branda e disse" I cani vengono trattati meglio! Non è altro che uno squallido tavolaccio di legno. Fortuna che ho almeno una coperta!"  
Sdraiato mani intrecciate dietro la nuca, Alain osservava imperterrito il soffitto grigio e fatiscente, stizzito posò lo sguardo alla cancellata di ferro, ancora un sussurro: "Come faccio a liberarmi di te! ... sei sempre dannatamente nei miei pensieri ... Comandante."

Era Giugno, l'estate era alle porte, il sole tramontava , l'aria era piacevolmente gradevole, intorno a loro un canto insistente di uccelli. Dopo quanto accaduto, Oscar e Andrè erano sulla strada del ritorno, entrambi portarono i cavalli al passo.

"E' evidente, Alain è attratto da te!"  
"Andrè non vorrai fare una scenata di gelosia adesso? In questo momento, non riuscirei a sopportare altro! "  
"Non ti adirare! Dico semplicemente come stanno le cose Oscar! ... Scendiamo da cavallo ... Su vieni, dobbiamo parlare."

Si ripararono dal sole, sotto di una quercia. erano l'uno di fronte a l'altra.  
"André, mi hai appena detto che Alain sarebbe attratto da me, ma cosa ti salta in mente !?"  
"Mi correggo Oscar, Alain è innamorato di te …"  
"Ma Andrè … io non credo che …"  
"Oscar, tu sarai anche un ottimo Comandante, ma lasciami dire che nelle questioni amorose sei terribilmente inesperta! Possibile che tu non te ne renda conto?! Alain è disperato Oscar! Lui ti ama!"  
"Andrè, ma cosa dici ... Alain innamorato di me!"  
"Credi che si sia comportato in quel modo solo per metterti a disagio!"  
" Io veramente ..."  
"Allora Oscar, non dici niente?"  
"Non è possibile!"  
"Oscar questa situazione è diventata davvero insostenibile, tu lo hai visto, Alain, oggi si è preso la libertà di baciarti! .. Chissà da quanto tempo desiderava farlo.

"Andrè, ascoltami per evitare ogni genere di problemi, farò in modo che quando Alain uscirà di prigione, contrapporrò i nostri turni …."  
Un passo e ancora un altro,lui era di fronte a lei, con un tocco leggero le accarezzò il viso, disse -"Oscar, credi davvero che così potrai risolvere tutti i nostri problemi? Ti sbagli! ... Fino a quando, le cose dovranno andare avanti in questo modo! Questa vita non fa più per te!"  
"Andrè …"  
"Desidero un futuro con te Oscar! ... Stamattina mi hai chiesto di sposarmi! ... Però, ammetto che mai avrei sperato tanto, non solo mi hai concesso il tuo amore, ma addirittura mi hai fatto una proposta di matrimonio, giuro non ho mai sperato così tanto in vita mia!"  
I suoi occhi brillarono per l'emozione.  
Oscar appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e con voce giocosa rispose: "Andrè, se mio padre sapesse ... ancora una volta sarebbe orgoglioso di me Ah ah ah ..."  
-"Sapesse cosa?"  
"Ho appena fatto una proposta di matrimonio, ti sembra cosa da poco per una donna? ah ah ah ah!"  
"Su dai vieni qui! .. Sediamoci un poco all'ombra."

Il vento leggero scompigliava i capelli, lui le tolse una ciocca dagli occhi, e con infinita dolcezza, le disse: "Però Oscar, mia nonna ha detto il vero!"  
"Riguardo a cosa?"  
" A tuo padre non farà affatto piacere, sapere che sua figlia sposi uno come me ... ."  
"Andrè, credo che mio padre già abbia capito di noi …"  
"Dici davvero?"  
"Si, ieri sera dopo che l'hai affrontato, mi ho chiesto se è per te, che ho rifiutato la proposta di Girodel."  
"Cosa gli hai detto?"  
"Ho taciuto. In quel momento ero terribilmente confusa e smarrita da tutto quello che era successo. E poi, come potevo dirgli che ti amavo ... che ti amo André! ... Io non te l'ho avevo ancora detto!"

"Oscar ... ti amo mia Oscar ... mia ... mia .. di nessun altro ..."  
Lui posò le sue labbra su quelle di lei, s'impadronendosi della sua bocca, il loro era un dolce bacio appassionato ...

"Andrè, tra non molto chiederò il concedo."  
"Dici davvero?"  
"Desidero con tutto il cuore essere tua moglie, ma non posso lasciare il servizio così su due piedi."  
"Lo immaginavo …"  
"Andrè ascoltami, stamattina prima che accadesse tutta quella faccenda, ho parlato con il generale Boillè a proposito delle mie dimissioni, ma al momento non può concedermele. Mi hanno assegnato l'incarico di scortare il principe Andelos e la sua famiglia ai confini della Francia."  
"Oscar, quell'incarico spetta alla Guardia Reale ..."  
" E quello che gli ho detto! Ma data la situazione politica che sta attraversando il paese, l'incarico è stato affidato ai Soldati della Guardia, anziché alla guardia reale, che momento non può essere distolta dalla protezione dei sovrani.  
"Tra quanto tempo andremo in missione?"  
"Tra sei giorni, dopo di che ci spetterà un mese di licenza, e poi ci accorderanno il congedo! ...E infine, chiederò a Sua Maestà la regina, la dispensa per nostro matrimonio."  
"Me lo prometti Oscar?"  
"Certo che te lo prometto Andrè! ... Io ti amo .. ti amo Andrè ...".  
"Ti amo tanto tanto Oscar e ti desidero …"  
Ancora un bacio ...

Seduto sul divano, gambe incrociate, la pipa tra le dita, Augustin attendeva con impazienza l'arrivo di sua figlia. La vide entrare in compagnia di Andrè.

"Oscar hai preso in considerazione la proposta di Girodelle?" – "Ancora questa storia padre!?" .  
"Se non ti piace Girodelle, troveremo un altro pretendente, l'importante che ti sposi! ... Stamattina è venuto nel mio ufficio il Duca Montiel a chiedere la tua mano."  
"Chi!.. Quel vecchio sporcaccione? Scusatemi padre, ho innumerevoli faccende da sbrigare! A dopo."  
"Oscar, ma cosa dici? E non andartene, ti sto parlando!"  
"Forse non sapete, Montiel è un depravato?! E' risaputo in tutta Parigi, che il duca passi le sue notti, di bordello in bordello! Sapete, con tutte le perlustrazioni che effettuo con il mio reggimento, ne so più di qualunque altro! ... Mi chiedo, con quale coraggio il Duca sia venuto a fare una proposta di matrimonio proprio a me, che non molto tempo fa, l'ho sorpreso in un bordello di periferia! ... Dovevate vederlo padre! Il duca era alle prese con una meretrice! … Secondo me, deve essere davvero fuori di se! ... Oppure vedendomi in quella bettola, avrà pensato di fare qualche giochetto strano con una donna in uniforme!"  
" Oscar, che indecenza! E' questo il modo di parlare a tuo padre!? Da quando presti servizio in quella caserma, alle prese di quei uomini rozzi e ignoranti, io sinceramente non ti riconosco più!"  
"Ignoranti o no,ho imparato più negli ultimi mesi, che in tanti anni di servizio nella guardia reale, e poi tornando a Montiel, sareste l'unico a non essere informato, dei suoi intrattenimenti notturni. Dubito che abbiate piacere di dare in moglie vostra figlia, a un depravato simile!" –  
Il generale scattò in piedi, spostando con stizza la poltrona, sibilò: "Basta.. con te è impossibile parlare, e poi non ho detto che debba essere lui il tuo futuro marito. Ma devi deciderti!"  
"Padre, io non capisco! All'improvviso vi siete accorto di avere una figlia da maritare!? Avete tutta questa voglia di liberarvi di me, o meglio ancora, desiderate stipulare un buon contratto di matrimonio, come avete fatto con le mie sorelle!?"  
"Pazza, pazza! … Voglio solo che tu lasci il servizio militare prima possibile! Cosa credi, che non mi venga riferito ciò che accade in quella dannata caserma? IO SO TUTTO!.."  
"Padre, non preoccupatevi, so difendere il mio onore, e non lo farei certo sposando un tipo simile."  
"LO SO! Sei mia figlia, conosco il tuo valore, so che sei in grado di difenderti! Ma a quale prezzo? Non ne vale la pena credimi."  
"Padre, è giusto che lo sappiate, a breve lascerò l'esercito."  
"Cosa?"  
"Ma non lo faccio per i motivi che voi pensate, anzi … tutto sommato è uno stimolo per me, nella guardia reale non succedeva mai niente di interessante, invece tra i soldati della Guardia le giornate passano piuttosto in fretta."

"Non ti capisco, giuro che non ti capisco! ... Posso sapere almeno il motivo della tua decisione?"  
"Riguarda la mia vita personale, a tempo debito lo saprete."  
"Spero che tu non commetta altre pazzie …"  
"Sarò più chiara! Darò le dimissioni, ma non affannatevi, a cercarmi marito, sarebbe tutto inutile! Sono abbastanza grande per fare le mie scelte!"

La cameriera entrò annunciando: "La cena è in tavola, signori."  
"Dov'è mia madre?"  
"E' nella sua stanza Colonnello!"- Disse la donna.  
"Bene padre, ci vediamo tra poco!"

Oscar raggiunse Andrè in cucina.  
"Ceni con noi?"  
"Stasera preferisco rimanere con mia nonna Oscar, è tanto che non scambiamo due parole."  
"Va bene Andrè, ti aspetto in camera mia. A dopo!"

Oscar era assorta dal suo libro, quando udì bussare.

"Oscar posso entrare!…"  
"Vieni avanti Andrè."  
"Stai leggendo la nuova Eloise?"  
"Si."  
"L'ho letto anch'io ... è una storia molto triste, spero che al contrario di Elois e il suo innamorato, la nostra, abbia un lieto fine!"  
Oscar lo guardò con tenerezza, gli si avvicinò, si strinse a lui, sussurrò:"Ne dubiti André?"  
"Non dubito del tuo amore, ma ..."  
"Alludi a mio padre,non è vero?"  
"Si Oscar, lo sai che non gli farà piacere sapere di noi."  
"Andrè, inizialmente avrà da ridire, ma poi vedrai, che se ne farà una ragione! ... Ha fiducia in te, ti vuole bene! Almeno di questo ne sono sicura.."  
"Si, è vero, ma da qui a concedermi sua figlia …"  
"Andrè, lui non deve concederti nulla. Ti ricordo, che io mi sono già concessa a te ... al mio amore! ... Non ho bisogno del suo consenso! E poi mio padre sa benissimo, che non è un uomo qualsiasi che può sposare sua figlia. Ci vuole coraggio prendere in moglie una come me, non incline all'obbedienza, e propensa alla ribellione! E adesso che ti ho detto ciò che penso, sei ancora in tempo di metterti in salvo soldato Grandier ah ah ah ah!"  
Lui la strinse se, la baciò, sussurrò: "Ti conosco benissimo Comandante Jarjeyes, so perfettamente cosa mi aspetta! Sei testarda, bellicosa e autoritaria."  
"E non hai paura Andrè?"  
"No! Mi piacciono le sfide, ed io ho deciso di rischiare Comandante!"

Ancora un bacio ...

"Ascolta Oscar, avremo un mese tutto per noi! Sai, cosa mi piacerebbe fare?!"  
" Dimmi André ..."  
" Vorrei trascorrere l'intero mese ad Arras! ... Che hai? Forse lo trovi irriverente tornarci con me come mia … moglie?! Si perché per me, già lo sei!"  
"Ma no, cosa dici! Sappi che lo desidero quanto te! ... Stringimi André! ... Stringimi forte! ... Andrè, ti ha visto entrare qualcuno?"  
"Nessuno."  
"Allora … dai la chiave e … rimani qui con me sta notte!"  
"Davvero Oscar?"  
"Però Andrè .. non dobbiamo fare tardi! ... Domattina presto dobbiamo tornare in caserma. Soldato Grandier, non siamo ancora in licenza!"  
"Lo so, mio bellissimo Comandante! .. Aspetta Oscar, chiudo la porta a chiave ..."  
Andrè si liberò della camicia, le si avvicinò, la baciò. Oscar era distesa sul letto, sentiva le mani di Andrè percorrere la sua pelle, le loro labbra si appartenevano, un sussurro :"Sento il tuo cuore battere forte ... Ti amo Oscar ..."  
"Oh Andrè … Andrè anch'io ti amo, ti amo, ti amo." "Oscar, desidero solo amarti … con tutto il mio cuore!"  
"Ti desidero anch'io Andrè … Andrè, amami …" 


	5. Chapter 5

_**L'insolenza di Girodelle**_

Oscar e D'aguit radunarono i soldati.  
Schierati, nei loro alloggi, furono messi al corrente dell'incarico affidatagli dal Generale Boulliè. L'ordine era quello di scortare il principe Anthelos di Spagna e la sua famiglia.  
Il generale Buillè decise di mettere a disposizione il maggior numero di uomini, facendo scarcerare Alain dopo aver trascorso una settimana in isolamento. Uscito di prigione, Alain raggiunse i compagni nelle camerate.  
Nelle camerate ad attendere i soldati, c'erano Oscar e D'Aguit.

Alain sussurrò a Gerard: "Voglio proprio vedere, cosa sarà capace di fare il nostro algido comandante!"  
Il Vice Comandante lo richiamò all''ordine: "Sasson, non pensare di aver ricevuto un premio per la tua bravata! Non voglio insubordinazioni, e tanto meno disordini, o stavolta giuro non sarò clemente! Un altra ribellione da parte tua, e ti mando davanti al tribunale militare, è chiaro? ... Soldati, confido nel vostro coraggio."  
Oscar continuò: "Partiremo tra meno di un ora, staremo fuori circa una settimana. Il nostro compito è quello di scortare il principe spagnolo e la sua famiglia ai confini francesi. Dobbiamo munirci di cucine e tende da campo! ... La Salle dov'è il tuo fucile?"  
"... Ecco ... io ... non lo so …non so dove sia finito, l'ho perso..."  
"Ma cosa dici, come si può perdere un fucile?! Lo sai che potresti finire davanti al tribunale militare?"  
"Lo so, ma non ce l'ho e basta..."  
"Colonnello D'aguit dategli un fucile, trovate voi una spiegazione all' addetto alle armi."  
"Sissignore."

Oscar uscendo dalla camerata ordinò: "Soldati, vi aspetto tra dieci minuti in piazza d'armi!

Oscar percorse il porticato fino a raggiungere la piazza d'armi, ad attenderla c'era Girodelle.

"Madamigella Oscar, permettete?!... Vorrei parlarvi."  
"Credo che l'ultima volta ci siamo visti, sia stata eloquente Maggiore."

"Ehi Alain, tutto bene?"  
"Benissimo Mattew, in prigione me la sono spassata, ho riposato per tutto il tempo! ih ih ih!"  
"Sarà come dici amico, ma è meglio restare fuori! ... Spero che adesso, ti dia una bella calmata!"

André nonostante fosse preso dai preparativi della partenza, udì con attenzione la conversazione. I due evitarono di guardarsi, finché Alain non lo avvicinò.

"André ... mi dispiace amico per quanto accaduto, non so cosa mi sia preso! ... Andrè non sono molto bravo con le parole, ma spero che tu accetta le mie scuse! ... Prima di partire presenterò le mie scuse al Comandante! ... Amici, tra tutti gli imbecilli che ci hanno impartito gli ordini, il Comandante Jarjeyes, è il migliore Comandante che abbiamo mai avuto! ... Dobbiamo rispettarla! ... Andrè, davanti ai nostri compagni, ti chiedo di accettare le mie scuse ..."  
André annuì. Alain tese la mano, attimi di tensione, di silenzio, finché Andrè porse timidamente la mano, trovando il favore di tutti.

Ehi Andrè, vieni a vedere!"  
" Cosa c'è Alain?!" "Conosci quel damerino che sta discutendo con il nostro Comandante?"

"" il nostro Comandante è piuttosto infervorata! ... Che ti prende amico? Hai paura per caso, che quel damerino te la porti via?! ... Con uno come quello che le gironzola intorno,non hai speranze! ... .. E poi dovresti saperlo, che i nobili si sposano tra di loro!"  
"Smettila Alain cosa fai, ricominci!"  
"Scusami amico, non era mia intenzione farti arrabbiare! ... Ma devi riconoscere che quel tipo, non fa altro che gironzolarle intorno! ... E' evidente che la corteggia!"

Dauguit, intervenne: "Voi due smettetela di discutere. Vi voglio tutti schierati in piazza, muovetevi!" 

"Maggiore Girodelle, non importunarmi più."

"Madamigella smettetela di darmi ordini, non sono più al Vostro servizio ..."  
"Girodelle, dimenticate che sono un vostro superiore, per tanto Vi invito a rispettare i gradi che ci separano."  
"Ve l'ho già detto! Voi non siete più il mio Comandante."  
"Poco mi importa ciò che pensate, lasciatemi in pace altrimenti …"  
"Sentiamo, altrimenti cosa!? Mi sfidate a duello? Umm ... La prima volta che lo avete fatto, ero ancora troppo giovane e non seppi apprezzare la vostra avvenenza! Eravate bellissima! Eccitante ... "  
La reazione di Oscar non si fece attendere, colpì Girodelle con un sonoro ceffone, scena che non sfuggì all' intero reggimento.  
Anche Andrè assistette al gesto, mormorò: "Oscar ..."  
Il colonnello D'aguit sussurrò: "Non è possibile! Adesso anche il Maggiore Girodelle!

Oscar, con disinvoltura, montò a cavallo, ordinò: "SOLDATI DELLA GUARDIA IN MARCIA!"  
Oscar partì con l suo reggimento lasciando Victor Clement de Girodelle, umiliato.

"Andrè, ma che accidenti avrà detto quel damerino per beccarsi un trattamento simile dal Comandante?! ... Ehi Andrè, parlo con te, mi senti? ... Io al posto del Comandante mi preoccuperei! ... Non credo che quel tipo lascerà passare un umiliazione simile. Lo conosco bene, abbiamo frequentato la stessa accademia militare, il tale è arrogante e presuntuoso! ... ... Amico, visto che non hai voglia di parlare, raggiungo i nostri compagni! ... André .. Dille di stare in guardia!"  
André annuì, ma non appena ne ebbe l'occasione, si accostò ad Oscar e domandò: "Cosa è accaduto con Girodelle?"  
"L'argomento lo conosci. Continua a insistere."  
"Ti conosco, non è per questo che lo hai schiaffeggiato, cosa ti ha detto?"  
"E' stato un tantino impertinente, da meritarsi il trattamento che gli ho riservato. Andrè dobbiamo tenere gli occhi aperti, torna alla tua postazione." -  
"Va bene Comandante ma appena tutto questo sarà finito, mi dirai cosa è successo."

i nobili non erano ben visti dal popolo, scortare i principi spagnoli era rischioso. Oscar e il suo gruppo di uomini erano sottoposti a lunghi turni di guardia. Giunsero ai confini francesi, quando la carrozza su cui viaggiavano i reali fu attaccata. Oscar a capo dei suoi uomini, riuscì a sventare il piano dei ribelli, portando in salvo la famiglia reale.  
Dopo una settimana estenuante, il reggimento della Guardia Metropolitana rientrò in caserma. Era notte fonda, raffiche di vento si abbatterono lungo la via del ritorno. Stretti nei loro mantelli, e cavalli al passo, Andrè e Oscar rientrarono a palazzo Jarjeyes.

"Finalmente siamo a casa Andrè! ... Non c'è anima viva, dormono tutti. Ho bisogno di un bagno caldo, ma sto crollando dal sonno."  
"Anch'io sono stanco! E' più di una settimana che non ci concediamo un po' di riposo."

"E' vero! Abbiamo bisogno di riposare! Ciao Andrè, a domani! ... Buona notte!" "Ehi tu, dove credi di andare senza avermi dato un bacio! Sono giorni che non abbiamo avuto modo di scambiare nemmeno una parola."  
"Hai ragione soldato! ... Invero, vorrei dividere il mio letto con te, ma domani, sono sicura, che ci sveglieremo tardi! André, non possiamo farci scoprire proprio adesso."  
"Avete ragione Comandante. Lo scandalo è meglio rimandare quando avremo recuperato le forze, però adesso voglio rubarti un bacio .. mio Colonnello Jarjayes ..."

Un lampo seguito da un tuono, squarciò il cielo, rompendo il silenzio che regnava a palazzo. Per tutta la notte si abbatté un violento temporale, che svegliò tutti gli abitanti della casa, tranne i due soldati che avevano appena fatto ritorno.

Era quasi mezzogiorno, dopo un sonno, e un bagno ristoratore, Andrè e Oscar si ritrovarono a trafugare in cucina.

"Buongiorno Oscar …"  
"Andrè, sei riuscito a tirarti giù dal letto stamattina! Non ci posso credere, soldato Grandier! ah ah ah ..."  
André le si avvicinò e carezzandole il viso, sussurrò: "Invece pare proprio di si, mia signora! ... Oscar ... baciami ..."  
La nonna entrò in cucina e protesto: "Voi due, non riuscite proprio a stare lontano dai guai! Un po' di discrezione ragazzi! Immaginate, se vi vedesse la servitù, sapete quanti pettegolezzi farebbe! Per non parlare del Generale o di madame! Oh .. non ci voglio nemmeno pensare!"-  
"Nonna, Andrè ed io abbiamo fame, vorremmo almeno una fetta di torta prima di pranzo!"  
"La torta è nella credenza, ma non mangiatela tutta, altrimenti non avrete più fame a pranzo!"  
"Oscar, la ascolti mia nonna! Crede ancora che siamo dei ragazzini! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Andrè, è inutile che tu faccia dello spirito, tanto sai benissimo che ho ragione!" "Nonna, con la fame che mi ritrovo, vedrai che non lascerò nulla a pranzo!" "Nonna conosci André, sta tranquilla, che divorerà tutto! Ah ah ..."  
"Si, bambina, ma sbrigati, fa presto, tuo padre ti aspetta nel salone con il Generale Boulliè."  
Oscar aprì la credenza e tirò fuori la torta.  
"Umm deve essere deliziosa!... su Andrè, prendine un pezzo! ... Cosa dicevi nonna, a proposito di mio padre?"  
"Che ti aspetta nel salone con generale Boulliè."  
"Non sarà venuto anche lui a chiedere la mia mano?!"

"Ma cosa dici! Non scherzare bambina! Quel uomo oltre ad essere troppo vecchio per te, ha moglie, figli e nipoti."  
"Allora l'ho scampata! Non dovrò discutere con mio padre! ah ah ah ah ...… A dopo! "

La nonna rimasta da sola con suo nipote, disse: "Oscar è davvero felice, glielo si legge in faccia! .. Ma non mi illudo, il Generale non accetterà mai la vostra unione."  
Andrè l' abbracciò, disse: "Nonna stai tranquilla! Vedrai, andrà tutto bene!"

I due militari erano seduti davanti al camino, sorseggiavano del buon vino, quando udirono dei passi.  
"Buon giorno Signori."  
"Buongiorno Colonnello Oscar! Che piacere rivederVi!"-  
"La sorpresa è mia Generale! Vedervi a palazzo Jarjayes è piuttosto insolito, spero che non sia accaduto nulla di grave!"  
"Ah-Ah ... Voi siete sempre così diretto Colonnello! Comunque sono qui per salutare vostro padre, sopra tutto desidero congratularmi con voi, per aver portato a termine con successo l'incarico che vi ho assegnato."  
"Vi ringrazio Generale, ma il merito non è soltanto mio, ma di tutti i miei soldati!"  
"Naturalmente Colonnello! Ma solo se a capo di un reggimento c'è un ottimo stratega, una missione può andare a buon fine. Se fosse accaduto l'irreparabile durante l'attentato alla famiglia reale, il nostro paese avrebbe perso credibilità, e solo Dio sa, quali conseguenze ci sarebbero state. Naturalmente Colonnello per qualsiasi cosa che abbiate bisogno, sono a vostra completa disposizione."

"Vi ringrazio Signore."  
Boulliè alzandosi dalla poltrona, concluse: "Bene Generale Jarjayes, tolgo il disturbo! ... Vi auguro una buona giornata! ... Madamigella, so che tra qualche giorno usufruirete di una lunga licenza."  
"Sissignore!" "  
" Al Vostro rientro, potreste ricevere dei nuovi ordini. Come tutti sappiamo, la situazione a Parigi non è delle migliori, si temono disordini."  
"Sissignore, ne sono al corrente."-

"Bene, non mi resta che augurarvi un meritato riposo Comandante Jarjayes! ... Generale ... buongiorno!"  
" Buongiorno a voi Generale Bouillé!"

Oscar e suo padre rimasero soli, quest'ultimo ancorato alla sedia, fumando la sua pipa, disse: "Guadagnarsi la stima di Boulliè, equivale ad ottenere qualsiasi favore."  
"Non ho bisogno dei favori di nessuno padre."  
"Ummm… se tutti la pensassero come te, non ci sarebbero favoritismi ma … Spesso abbiamo bisogno anche degli altri, è inevitabile."  
-Silenzio.  
"Siete preoccupato padre!"  
"In questo momento la mia unica preoccupazione sei tu! ... Come ha detto Boulliè,, la situazione a Parigi potrebbe precipitare, ed io non vorrei che venissi coinvolta con il tuo reggimento. Oscar, desidero che lasci il servizio, e ti sposi."  
"Non dovete preoccuparvi per me padre, come vi ho già annunciato, lascerò l'esercito. Al mio ritorno rassegnerò le mie dimissioni."  
"Parti, per dove?"  
"Trascorrerò l'intera licenza ad Arras! ... Padre c'è qualcosa che desidero chiedervi."  
"Sentiamo … Cosa vuoi?"  
"Arras ..."  
"Cosa?...Non capisco ... ma è già tua."  
"Sarò più chiara: voglio che passi a mio nome."  
"Sinceramente continuo a non capire, ma se è Arras che desideri, sarà tua. Oggi stesso darò disposizioni affinché venga avvallato l'atto di proprietà, dopo tutto ti spetta di diritto. Come sai, ho donato alcune proprietà in dote a ciascuna delle tue sorelle, ovviamente tu che sei il mio erede, ti spetta non solo Arras ma anche altri beni della famiglia Jarjeyes …"  
"Vi ringrazio padre, ma a me interessa solamente Arras, non voglio nient'altro. Scusatemi, devo andare ..."

"Oscar ..."  
"Si ..."  
"Oscar, voglio che tu prenda in considerazione ciò che ti ho detto: desidero che ti sposi."  
" Vi prometto che ci penserò padre, magari al mio ritorno. A dopo!"

"Nonna dov'è Andrè?"  
"Mi ha detto di dirti, che ti aspetta nelle scuderie."  
"Oh grazie nonna, lo raggiungo immediatamente."  
"Un momento bambina!"  
"Si, nonna cosa c'è?"  
"Ecco Oscar … Io voglio dirti … fate attenzione a non esporvi, almeno finché la faccenda tra te e Andrè rimarrà segreta."-  
"Non preoccuparti, io amo Andrè e per nulla al mondo vorrei che abbia a soffrire a causa mia! Ora vado Nonna, raggiungo Andrè .. a dopo!" "A dopo bambina!"

"Andrè ... Andrè dove sei? ...Ma che strano, prima mi fa venire qui e poi non c'è."

"Ohhh ..."  
Un sussulto, si sentì afferrare per i fianchi e stringere. Un bacio sul collo, una risata, una voce:"Non pensavo, che ti spaventassi ancora come quando eri bambina. ..."  
"Andrè! Ma sei impazzito, mi hai spaventata!"  
"Può darsi che sono pazzo, ma sono pazzo di te! ... Abbracciami, stringimi, baciami ..."

"A … Andrè io devo dirti …"  
"Dopo Oscar ... dopo, continua a baciarmi, ti prego ..."  
Ancora un altro e un altro bacio ...

" Vieni, sediamoci su questa panca! ... Cosa volevi dirmi?!"  
"Co … come posso parlarti se …"  
"Se?"  
"Se mi stai così vicino e mi accarezzi in questo modo ..."

"Hai ragione, mi allontano appena un poco ... Ecco così va bene? … Sentiamo, cosa hai da dirmi di tanto importante?"  
"Andrè, ho chiesto a mio padre, di diventare la legittima proprietaria di Arras."  
"Ma perché! Non ti capisco! Tu non hai mai dato importanza a queste cose, perché proprio adesso?"  
"Arras è un luogo a noi molto caro. Abbiamo trascorso gli anni più belli della nostra fanciullezza."

"Si, però ..."  
"Andrè, quando mio padre saprà di noi, chissà come reagirà! Forse dovremo lasciare il palazzo, se così fosse, avremo un posto dove andare! E poi mio padre, me l'aveva destinato da tempo. Io ho soltanto accelerato un po' i tempi, tutto qui."  
Andrè annuì.  
Uno scalpitio, dei passi .  
"Andrè … Oscar"  
"Nonna siamo qui."  
"Oscar il pranzo è in tavola, il Generale e Madame ti stanno aspettando."  
"Si, si va bene! Ascolta nonna, tra tre giorni Andrè ed io andremo in licenza per un mese. Abbiamo deciso di partire per Arras ..."  
"Cosa?! Voi due … insieme?"  
"Cosa ti prende nonna!? Non è la prima volta che Oscar ed io trascorriamo le vacanze insieme ..."  
"Lo so svergognato! E' solo che prima voi … voi … non … eravate … si insomma … come dire …"  
"Su nonna, nessuno sa nulla, a meno che, non sia tu a informare i miei genitori. Quindi … Andrè e io possiamo stare più che tranquilli! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Oooh ma sentila! Mai avrei pensato di udire simili parole da te! Meglio che vada via. Oscar non tardare, ricordati che ti aspettano."  
"Si, nonna adesso arrivo, ma prima devo salutare André!"  
La nonna lasciando le scuderia borbotto: " Incredibile! Oscar che mi parla in questo modo, ed è tutta colpa di mio nipote!"

Andrè la strinse nuovamente e sussurrò: "Oscar, stasera ti aspetto in camera mia."  
"Preferirei che venissi da me."  
"Umm siamo in vena di dare ordini mio Comandante! E va bene come desiderate, verrò nella vostra stanza ... Ma non posso fare a meno di baciarvi ..."

Si addormentarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra.  
Albeggiava.  
Oscar si destò accanto al suo amore, lo guardava con tenerezza, con le dita sfiorava il suo petto, una carezza, un piccolo bacio.

"Andrè, Andrè, su svegliati!"  
"Oh.. cosa c'è Oscar, asciami dormire ancora un po'!"

"Neanche a parlarne, devi alzarti dormiglione! Ma guardati, non si direbbe affatto che sei un soldato. su sbrigati e lascia il mio letto!  
Andrè divertito dalle sue parole, l'afferrò per un braccio e la tirò a sé facendola cadere addosso.  
"Ma cosa fai? Devi andare via, prima che la servitù si aggiri per casa... sei nudo Andrè rivestiti."  
"Cosa c'è, per caso ti da fastidio che sia nudo?"  
" Ma André, tu devi andare ..."  
E poi riguardo al fatto che io sia diventato un soldato, ti rammendo che, se lo sono diventato, è stato perché inseguivo un amore impossibile! ...Ho combattuto la battaglia più cruenta di tutta la mia vita, quindi sono stato costretto dalle circostanze ad arruolarmi! Che questo vi sia ben chiaro Colonnello ah ah ah!"  
"Andrè, sei impossibile!"  
" Sarò anche impossibile, come tu dici, ma adesso non ti lascio andare finché non mi avrai dato un bacio ..."

Labbra vicine, parole appena sussurrate. "Devi andare …"  
"Ne sei sicura?"

br  
Oscar e Andrè erano in procinto di montare a cavallo per prendere servizio, quando Margherite raggiunse in tutta fretta sua figlia.  
"Oscar, aspetta …"  
"Cosa succede madre?"  
"Tuo padre prima di uscire, mi ha detto di riferirti, che stasera devi fare ritorno a casa, prima del solito: è per la questione dell'atto di proprietà di Arras. Il notaio sarà qui alle sei, e tu dovrai firmare i documenti!"  
"Vi ringrazio madre, sarò puntuale."

"Buona giornata ragazzi!" "Grazie Madame!"

Andrè guardava Oscar con insistenza.

"Cosa hai da dirmi Andrè?!"  
"Abbiamo una conversazione in sospeso."

"A cosa ti riferisci?"  
"Riguardo Girodelle. Il giorno che siamo andati in missione, perché lo hai schiaffeggiato?"  
"E va bene Andrè, te lo dirò. L'ho schiaffeggiato perché è stato insolente."  
" Cosa intenti, per essere stato insolente? ... Forse le sue parole sono state irriverenti, ti ha offesa? "  
"Gli ho detto semplicemente di lasciarmi in pace, e lui ironicamente mi ha chiesto, se in caso contrario l'avrei sfidato a duello e …"  
"Cosa? ..."  
"E in tal caso, sarebbe stato eccitante! ... Adesso che lo sai, possiamo chiudere qui il discorso. Si è fatto tardi André, andiamo!"  
"Maledizione …"  
"Andrè sbrigati e non fare quella faccia, e poi non vedo poi non vedo il motivo, perché tu debba essere geloso. Lo sai, che voglio solo te! Adesso che abbiamo chiarito ogni cosa, possiamo andare."  
"Ma come sarebbe a dire! Come fai a essere così tranquilla!? Girodelle potrebbe vendicarsi e …"  
"E niente Andrè! Girodelle non mi impensierisce per niente, su andiamo! ... Andrè, potrei dargli una lezione quando voglio! Non dimenticare, che Girodelle è stato un mio sottoposto per tanti anni, so come trattarlo!."  
"Oscar, so bene che non sarò io a cambiarti, però desidero soltanto, che tu fossi meno impulsiva e più riflessiva."  
"Andrè, si sta facendo tardi, su andiamo." – Disse, lanciando Cèsar al galoppo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Caos in caserma**_

Oscar entrò nel suo ufficio, ad attenderla c'era il generale Boulliè.  
"Voi qui generale!? E' successo qualcosa?"  
"Purtroppo si, Colonnello."  
Boulliè fece cenno a uno dei suoi uomini, di mostrare un oggetto che era sulla scrivania. Il soldato molta cura tirò dal fodero un fucile.  
"Vedete, questo fucile è stato ritrovato sul mercato nero. Attraverso il numero di serie, siamo risaliti alla Vostra caserma! Colonnello Jarjayes, uno dei vostri soldati ha tentato di venderlo. Vi informo, che il soldato in questione è stato scoperto e arrestato questa notte.  
"Cosa? No, un momento generale aspettate, non potete farlo."  
"Non ne vedo il motivo! Quel soldato, si è reso colpevole di aver venduto un arma che appartiene all'esercito francese! Verrà processato." -

Intanto Andrè recatosi in armeria, avvertì una particolare tensione da parte dei suoi compagni.  
"Cosa succede? Perché quelle facce?"  
"Strano, non lo sai! Gerard è stato arrestato". -Disse il primo.

Alain continuò: " E' stato accusato di aver venduto il suo fucile."  
"Cosa?"

"Sono sicuro che è stata lei a denunciarlo."  
"Lei chi?"  
"Il comandante, Andrè".  
"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! Oscar non farebbe mai una cosa simile!"

" Invece l'ha fatto! Secondo te, chi poteva denunciare Gerard?! Noi? O forse tu? ... E' stata lei, non abbiamo alcun dubbio!"

Vi prego Generale Bouillé, dovete rilasciare il soldato."  
Non ci penso nemmeno Colonnello, ha commesso un atto gravissimo. Il suo caso ormai è in mano al Tribunale Militare."

All'improvviso la porta si spalancò, il colonnello D'aguille fece irruzione.  
"Comandante stanno massacrando Andrè in armeria".  
"Andrè ..."  
Oscar seguita da Boulliè e i suoi uomini, si precipitò.

Respiro corto e affannato, un urlo: "FERMI! LASCIATELO STARE!"  
Andrè esanime, riversava sul pavimento.  
Bouillè sbraitò: "Cosa sta succedendo?"  
Oscar soccorse André, e sollevandogli il capo, sussurrò: " Cosa ti hanno fatto!?"  
L'affondo di Alain: "Ecco ci mancava solo questa: il Comandante che soccorre il suo innamorato."  
Oscar sollevò il capo e con sguardo minaccioso, si rialzò, un passo, ancora un altro, erano l'uno di fronte all'altro, strinse la mano e gli sferrò un pugno, colpendolo in pieno volto.  
Il generale Boulliè fuori di se inveì: "Soldato, ma come ti permetti di rivolgerti così a un tuo Superiore?! Verrai punito! ... E voi soldati, vi ordino di spiegarmi, perché Grandier è stato picchiato!"  
"Rispondo io Generale."  
"Ah sempre tu, qualificati soldato."  
"Sono il caposquadra Sassoin, questa donna ... Ha denunciato e fatto arrestare il soldato La Salle! ... Comandante Jarjayes, immagino che l'abbiate fatto, per ricevere un ennesimo riconoscimento dal Quartier Generale, non è vero?"  
Boulliè alzò i toni: "Soldato, non ti permetto di parlare in questo modo al tuo Comandante, CHIARO! E poi, il Colonnello Jarjeyes é stato informato della questione, non appena ha preso servizio! Ma ciò che non capisco,Grandier, cosa centra in tutto questo?" -  
Un giovane soldato avanzando, spiegò: "Ha difeso il Comandante dalle nostre accuse. Ci dispiace Andrè per il malinteso."  
Alain timidamente, sussurrò: "Comandante vi chiedo di perdonarmi per … tutto."  
All' uniscono replicarono: " Perdonateci Comandante."  
Un breve scambio di sguardi. Oscar era accanto ad Andrè.  
"Su Andrè, cerca di alzarti,devi andare in infermeria." .  
Bouillé con atteggiamento minaccioso, concluse: " Soldati, da questo momento siete tutti a mia disposizione! Saprò come punirvi!

Andrè, ti lascio alle cure del dottore, io devo risolvere una questione con Bouillé, torno dopo!"  
"Non preoccuparti per me, va pure Oscar ..."

"Generale Boullié, cosa avete intenzione di fare?"  
" Mi pare ovvio Colonnello, i responsabili dell'aggressione di Grandier verranno arrestati! Io torno al Quartier Generale, ho altre faccende di cui occuparmi."  
"Un momento signore aspettate!"  
"Comandante Oscar,voi avete portato a termine una missione in maniera eccellente, ma non siete in grado d'impartire la disciplina ai vostri soldati! Non è la prima volta che accadono cose simili all'interno di questa caserma! Esigo da Voi una spiegazione!"  
"Generale ascoltate, vi chiedo di non prendete alcun provvedimento disciplinare nei confronti dei soldati."  
"Come? Ma cosa dite, Jarjeyes! Voi li difendete ancora! Ma avete visto cosa hanno fatto al vostro attendente!? Per fortuna che si è arruolato per vegliare sulla vostra persona, altrimenti non so cosa sarebbe accaduto!"  
"Signore vi prego di dimenticare quanto successo, e di prosciogliere La Salle."  
"Vi ho già detto, che ho investito la faccenda al Tribunale Militare."  
"Vi prego perdonatelo, anche lui ha avuto il merito nella missione. Ve lo chiedo in nome della stima che mi avete accordato."  
"Colonnello, non vi capisco."  
"Generale, non voglio perdere la stima dei miei uomini che ho conquistato."  
"Comandante, Voi mi state mettendo in una situazione piuttosto delicata!"  
"Sono sicura, dopo quanto accaduto, non succederà più una cosa simile, vi do la mia parola."  
"E va bene! ... Avete vinto."  
"Vi ringrazio Generale!"

A passo veloce, Oscar entrò nelle camerate, i soldati non appena la videro si misero sull'attenti.  
"Siete impazziti? Prima di accusare qualcuno dovete esserne sicuri! Con il vostro gesto sconsiderato, avete messo a repentaglio la vita di Andrè, o chiunque sarebbe stato al suo posto! Non voglio che accadano episodi di questo genere, altrimenti sarò io stessa a sbattervi davanti al Tribunale Militare! MI SONO SPIEGATA!" - Concluse sbattendo la porta.

Oscar tornò in infermeria, André era disteso nella branda.  
"Dottore come sta il soldato Grandièr?"  
"Non preoccupatevi Comandante, si rimetterà in un paio di giorni! Adesso Vi lascio, tornerò tornerò domani."  
Andrè, sussurrò: " Grazie dottore! ... Comandante, credo di essermi guadagnato qualche giorno in più di licenza."  
"Andrè ho presentato le nostre dimissioni."  
"Davvero Oscar ..."  
" Non appena torneremo da Arras, saremo congedati."  
"Finalmente Oscar! ... Desidero allontanarmi da tutto, e vivere con te ... "  
"Andrè, anch'io desidero allontanarmi da tutto e ritirarmi a vita privata!. E' giunto il momento di pensare a noi, alla nostra vita insieme!"  
Oscar, prese la sua mano e la carezzò. Sguardi languidi, parole cariche di emozioni, attimi di silenzi.  
Un tocco alla porta.  
" Avanti."

"Possiamo entrare Andrè?"  
"Siete voi ..."  
I soldati entrarono mestamente in infermeria, Rosserò prese la parola: "Andrè ci dispiace! ... Siamo stati degli stupidi, abbiamo agito senza riflettere! ... Comandante avete ragione, ci siamo comportati in maniera discutibile ed è giusto che ci puniate! ... Ma prima Vi porgiamo le nostre scuse. Vedete, noi eravamo prevenuti nei vostri confronti sin dal vostro arrivo. Avete tutto il diritto di pensare il peggio di noi e non possiamo certo darVi torto! ... Però .. sappiate, che vi riteniamo il miglior Comandante che abbiamo mai avuto! ... Vi diamo la nostra parola, che non accadrà mai più una cosa simile! Scusateci ancora, togliamo il disturbo."

"Un momento ... Ho qualcosa da dirvi anch'io! Qualche tempo fa, ho fatto presente della vostra situazione a chi di dovere, sono riuscita ad ottenere un aumento della vostra paga, e questo grazie anche all' impegno, che avete dimostrato nella missione portata a termine con successo."  
I soldati esultarono.  
"Ohhh ... Grazie Comandante!"  
" Un momento, non ho ancora finito! .. Per quanto riguarda La Salle verrà scarcerato."  
"Davvero? Grazie, grazie Comandante!"  
"Adesso tornate ai vostri posti."  
" Sissignore!"

Dal corridoio provenivano risate e voci gioiose, qualcuno esclamò: "Ehi Alain, chi l'avrebbe detto che il nuovo Comandante ci avrebbe visto come persone e non come topi di fogna! Ma ci pensate, una donna aristocratica, ha fatto tutto questo per noi!"  
"Già!" - Farfugliò Alain grattandosi la testa .

"Io torno nel mio ufficio Andrè, ho delle pratiche da sbrigare, e poi ci sono le licenze da firmare, tu invece, devi rimanere in infermeria."  
"Si ma stasera torno a casa con te."  
"Va bene, a dopo André."

"Aspetta, ti aiuto Andrè, lego i cavalli! ... Andrè, ho l'impressione che tu non voglia entrare in casa."  
"Credo di avere delle ottime ragioni, per tardare l'incontro con mia nonna, devo prepararmi ai suoi rimproveri."  
"André, troveremo una giustificazione plausibile ..."  
"Con i lividi che mi ritrovo sulla faccia ne dubito, comunque prima o poi dovrò affrontarla! ... Meglio farlo subito."

Il generale era davanti al camino in compagnia di sua moglie, mentre nanny si apprestava per servire il tè. Oscar e André fecero il loro ingresso.  
Marguerite, non appena li vide arrivare, esclamò: "Santo cielo Andrè, cosa è accaduto!?"  
La nonna e il generale posarono lo sguardo sul giovane. La nonna spalancò lo sguardo, disse: "Cosa hai combinato? Cosa sono questi segni sulla faccia?"  
"Emm … Vedi nonna, ero in armeria, sono inciampato e ho battuto la testa, non so neanche contro cosa!"

"André, possibile che tu sia così sbadato?! Io non so, dove hai la testa ragazzo mio! Invece di vegliare su Madamigella Oscar, tu ... tu ... è meglio che vada in cucina a preparare la cena! Oh André, mi farai disperare!"

"Allora Andrè, altri guai in caserma, non è vero?"  
"Signore è stato un malinteso."  
"Un malinteso che ti ha ridotto così!? ...Oscar tutti questi problemi non li avresti avuti nella Guardia Reale.!"  
"Padre …"  
"Non interrompermi per favore! Ma ti rendi conto, che da quando presti servizio nella Guardia Metropolitana, ogni giorno ne succede una nuova?! Non voglio neanche immaginare cosa sarebbe accaduto se Andrè non si fosse arruolato!"  
"Il Vostro, è un suggerimento del generale Bouillè, affinché io lasci il comando?"  
" Non dire sciocchezze Oscar! La situazione politica si sta complicando, non vorrei che il tuo esercito venisse impiegato per un intervento armato."  
"Non sarebbe la prima volta che …"  
"Evidentemente non ti rendi conto, siamo sull l'orlo di una guerra civile!"

Una cameriera entrò nel salone in compagnia di un uomo distinto.  
"Signore, è arrivato il notaio." -  
"Vi stavo aspettando! Prego, accomodatevi!"  
"Buona sera Generale!"

Andrè disse: " Scusate Signori, vado in camera mia."  
"Andrè, ti raggiungo più tardi, ho bisogno di parlarti."  
"Va bene signore Generale, vi aspetto."

I presenti si accomodarono intorno al tavolo, il notaio tirò fuori il documento e appoggiandolo sul tavolo, disse: " E' tutto pronto Generale, ho qui con me l'atto di proprietà. Non appena saranno apportate le vostre firme, Vostra figlia diventerà la nuova padrona di Arras."  
"Bene!"  
" Prego Generale, dovete firmare questi fogli! ... E Voi Colonnello una firmare dove indicato, prima qui ... e poi infondo."  
Oscar prese penna e calamaio .  
Il notaio strinse la mano ai presenti e congedandosi, concluse: "Bene, adesso siete la nuova proprietaria di Arras! Congratulazione!"

Oscar prese il documento e disse: "Padre vi ringrazio, spero che un giorno capiate e appoggiate le mie scelte."  
"Aspetta Oscar ..."

"Cosa c'è padre?"  
"Tempo fa, mi hai detto, che avresti lasciato l'esercito ..."  
"Ho già presentato la richiesta ai miei superiori, sarò congedata al mio rientro!"  
" Sono immensamente felice, per la tua decisione! ... Oscar, domani parto con il mio esercito, resterò fuori per un mese, hai tutto il tempo necessario per scegliere un marito."  
Oscar sorrise appena e ribatté: "Al Vostro ritorno, sono sicura che non rimarrete deluso ..."

Improvvisamente Oscar sentì un forte dolore al petto, accompagnato da un colpo di tosse inarrestabile. Si coprì la bocca, le sue mani erano sporche di sangue. Strinse il pugno, impedendo che i presenti se ne accorgessero.  
Augustin e Margherite avanzarono verso di lei, quest'ultima spaventata disse: "Oscar, Oscar che ti succede?"  
"Niente, niente sto bene Madre! ... Buona notte."  
Lasciò in tutta fretta la sala, alle sue spalle giunse la voce di André: "Oscar fermati, aspetta …"  
"Andrè, sono stanca, vado in camera mia." "Oscar, ti aspetto stanotte, verrai?" "Si,certo, certo Andrè! Ma adesso scusami ..."

" André, posso entrare?"  
" Prego Generale, Vi stavo aspettando ..."  
"André, cosa ti è successo, esigo che tu mi dica la verità."  
"Signore, credo che non sia il caso di scendere nei dettagli, ciò che conta, che Oscar ha deciso di abbandonare l'esercito."  
"Si, certo André, hai ragione! ... L'unica cosa che conta per me, che Oscar sia felice! ... André riconosco di aver sbagliato, non dovevo allevarla come un uomo! ... In quel momento mi sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare, ma adesso mi rendo conto che è stata una follia. Vorrei che si sposasse e che vivesse come tutte le altre donne! ... Sono in ansia per lei. Spero che almeno tu, mi capisca."  
" Certo, Vi comprendo Generale."  
Buona notte André!"  
"Buona notte Signore."

Era notte fonda, al palazzo Jarjeyes scese il silenzio assoluto.  
André era nella sua stanza, disteso sul letto aspettava impaziente l'arrivo di Oscar.

"Andrè posso entrare?"

"Oscar sei tu! Su, entra!"

"André Cosa fai, rimani a letto, non muoverti!"  
"Non sto poi così male, da non poterti accogliere in camera mia! Su, vieni qui, voglio che stia accanto a me!"  
" Oh André caro, come ti senti?"  
"Ora che sei qui, mi sento decisamente meglio! ... Su dai, cosa aspetti, vieni qui accanto a me!"  
"Aspetta, temo di farti male ..."  
"Come potresti farmi del male! Ti voglio accanto a me ..." - E passandole la mano sui capelli, continuò: " Il profumo dei tuoi capelli mi fanno impazzire ..."  
"Cosa!...Andrè ..."  
"Tenerti qui vicino, abbracciata a me … è più di quanto desiderassi Oscar! … Vorrei che questa notte fossi mia, ma non posso …"  
"Ma cosa dici sciocco! Mi basta essere tra le tue braccia, e dormirti accanto! ... Ti amo André ..."  
"Oscar, ti amo con tutto il cuore, ti amo, ti amo ...

"Andrè, hai raccontato a mio padre di stamattina?"  
"Oscar, tuo padre è stato qui, ti assicuro che è davvero preoccupato per te."  
"Io proprio non lo capisco tutta questa preoccupazione! André, nemmeno quando ero una ragazzina, ha dimostrato tutto questo interesse nei miei confronti."  
"Perché prestavi servizio nelle guardie reali e lì non c'erano mai problemi! ... Tu comandavi, loro obbedivano. Adesso invece oltre ad avere problemi con i soldati, ci si mette anche la crisi che sta attraversando il paese: si temono disordini o peggio ancora rivolte."  
"Anche se cerco di non pensarci, devo darti ragione Andrè! ... Domani mattina prima di recarmi in caserma, andrò da Sua Maestà, le chiederò la dispensa per il nostro matrimonio ... sempre che tu abbia ancora voglia di sposarmi."  
"So cosa mi aspetta Oscar, chi più di me ti conosce."  
"Um .. Sentiamo, a cosa andresti incontro sposandomi!"  
"Oh, vediamo da dove comincio … Testarda come un mulo, impulsiva, ribelle e...avventata."  
"Andrè se qualcuno ti ascoltasse, ti consiglierebbe di scappare non di sposarmi! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Questa si, che è bella! Ah ah ah ah... Ma dimmi, come potrei scappare da te, se non aspetto altro da una vita! Per poco non perdevo il senno per colpa tua! ... E poi amore, malgrado la tua ostinazione, qualche volta riesco anche a portarti alla ragionare."  
"No, basta Andrè, mi descrivi come se fossi una... sprovveduta."  
" Ah ha ha ha .. Su, non arrabbiarti e baciami ..."

"Ahi.. che male!"- Disse portandosi una mano sulla bocca.  
"Oh..Andrè mi dispiace! Le tue labbra sono gonfie ."  
"Ti prego Oscar, continua a farmi del male ..." "Andrè …"

La mattina seguente Oscar uscì di buon ora per recarsi al palazzo reale. Fu ricevuta in udienza privata dalla regina.  
"Cosa! ...Davvero volete sposarvi con Andrè!"  
"Si, Maestà! ... E ciò che più desidero."  
"Ma Oscar, sono al corrente, che vostro padre si stia prodigando per cercarvi un marito tra i nobili di Versailles."  
"Maestà, ciò che pensa mio padre, per me non ha alcuna importanza, dovrà accettare la mia decisione. Vedete Maestà, domani, André ed io partiremo per Arras, appena saremo tornati, informerò mio padre che sposerò Andrè anche contro la sua volontà."  
"Capisco Oscar, è inutile che io aggiunga altro, adesso Vi firmerò il mio assenso. Non posso certo negarVi questa gioia amica mia!"  
"Grazie Maestà!" .  
La regina si diresse verso lo scrittoio, prese il documento con il sigillo reale e firmò l'assenso.  
"Vi auguro con tutto il cuore di essere felice amica mia!"  
"Vi ringrazio Maestà, Vi ringrazio dal profondo del cuore!"

Lasciato il palazzo reale, si recò al comando, attraversò il cortile, percorse il corridoio fino ad arrivare davanti alla porta del suo ufficio. Intanto negli alloggi si festeggiava la scarcerazione di La Salle.  
"La Salle che bello rivederti tra noi!"  
"Grazie amici! ... E' tutto merito del nostro Comandante, se sono tornato!"  
Alain ribatté: "Già amico mio, è per merito suo che sei qui tra noi! Adesso scusatemi."  
" Ehi, dove vai Alain?"  
"Sono di guardia al suo ufficio e poi, voglio ringraziarla per tutto quello che ha fatto noi! Tu ancora non lo sai La Salle, ma è per merito suo che la prossima paga sarà più alta."  
"Dici davvero Alain! Che bella notizia! Aspetta, vengo con te, voglio ringraziarla per avermi fatto scarcerare!"

___"E' una donna meravigliosa, Andrè è davvero un uomo fortunato ... io mi sono innamorato della donna del mio amico. Devo assolutamente dimenticarla … _

"Cosa volete Maggiore Girodelle?"  
"Diretta come sempre, Comandante Oscar! ... Desidero parlarvi."  
"Non abbiamo nulla da dirci Girodelle!"  
"Vi assicuro non è nulla di personale …."  
"E va bene, entriamo nel mio ufficio ma sbrigatevi, non ho tempo da perdere! ... Allora cosa volete?"  
"Voi …"-  
"Fuori di qui!"  
Avanzando verso di lei, con tono insolente disse: "Madamigella, io non capisco, perché mi rifiutate? ... Forse siete innamorata di quel plebeo?!"  
" Ma come osate Girodelle?! Uscite immediatamente dal mio ufficio!"  
Ancora un passo e un altro ancora, fino a farla arretrare contro la parete,viso su viso continuò:" Non è forse così Madamigella?"  
"Girodelle, lasciatemi andare!"  
" Oscar, io vi amo, possibile che non riusciate a capirlo! ... E così difficile per Voi accettare che Vi desidero ..."  
"Non osatemi parlare in questo modo!"  
"Perché non mi sfidate a duello, non aspetto altro! Sarebbe bellissimo vederVi avanzare su di me! ... Oscar sono pazzo di Voi! ... Non faccio che pensarvi, sognarti e amarti anche solo nei miei sogni. Baciami ti prego ..."  
"LASCIATEMI GIRODELLE!"  
"Noo … Non ci penso nemmeno! Siete bellissima! Mi fate impazzire …"- Le disse avventandosi prima sul collo posandole dei baci ardenti.  
"LASCIATEMI!".  
Un altro grido, le braccia erano tese e bloccate, Oscar tentava inutilmente di respingerlo ma lui era troppo forte.  
"Perché mi respingi ... "  
"SIETE UN VIGLIACCO ..."

Alain e La Salle erano in prossimità dell' ufficio del loro Comandante, quando udirono le sue richieste d'aiuto.  
"Ma queste sono le grida del Comandante! Su presto La Salle, sbrigati …"  
Alain spalancò la porta, vide il suo Comandante che tentava di liberarsi dalla presa di Girodelle .  
Alain si avventò su Girodelle sbattendolo prima contro il muro, colpendolo con un pugno dopo l'altro, fino a stramazzarlo al suolo.  
La Salle trattenendolo per le braccia, urlò: "Lascialo Alain! lo stai ammazzando! BASTA! FERMATI!"  
Oscar si unì alle suppliche del soldato.  
"ALAIN LASCIALO... TE LO ORDINOOO!"  
Ma la rabbia e la gelosia, ormai ebbero il sopravvento, Alain continuava a colpire. Il colonnello D'Aguille udendo le grida, si precipitò nell'ufficio del Comandante.

"Ma che succede?!"  
La Salle disse: "Aiutatemi Colonnello."  
" Sassoin che ti salta in testa! Stavolta nessuno ti salverà dal tribunale Militare! Lascia stare il Maggiore! La Salle, tentiamo di bloccarlo! ... Dannazione Sassoin, che diavolo stai facendo! "  
Alain fu trattenuto dai due,con respiro affannato ribatté: "Chiedetelo a lui Colonnello, voglio proprio vedere se avrà il coraggio di dirlo!"

"INVECE LO CHIEDO A TE SASSOIN! ALLORA!

Girodelle tirò su la testa, un colpo di tosse e ancora un altro.  
Alain ansimante, inveì contro il mal capitato:"Forza, vediamo adesso se sei tanto uomo da raccontare al Colonnello cosa hai fatto al Comandante."  
Ancora un altro colpo di tosse.  
Alain continuò: "Signore! Quel depravato ha mancato di rispetto al Comandante."  
"Cosa? Ci mancava solo questa!"  
La Salle continuò: "E' così Signore! Il comandante è stata aggredita!"  
Oscar rimase in silenzio.  
D'Aguille' ordinò al soldato: "Va a chiamare la squadra medica."  
"Sissignore".  
Il Vice Comandante guardò Girodelle, sussurrò: "Sassoin, lo hai quasi ammazzato."  
"Ha avuto quello che si meritava."  
"Maggiore avete commesso un atto gravissimo! Rischiate non solo di finire agli arresti per molto tempo, ma di essere sbattuto fuori dall'esercito! Farò immediatamente rapporto al Comando."  
Oscar arretrò di pochi passi e si accasciò al muro.  
D'Aguillè le si avvicinò, chiese: "Comandante come Vi sentite?"  
"Sto, bene Colonnello, non ho nulla!"  
"Vi porto un bicchiere d'acqua."

"Vi ringrazio Generale, ma non voglio niente."  
"E' meglio che andiate a casa, da domani sarete in licenza, potrete riposarvi nei prossimi giorni! ... Sassoin accompagna il Comandante a casa."  
"Sissignore."  
"Non è necessario."  
"Comandante non avete una bella cera: siete pallida, non state bene. Sassoin, si occuperà di Voi!"  
"Si, avete ragione, tornerò a casa! ... Colonnello nel cassetto della scrivania ci sono le licenze che ho firmato, pensateci voi."  
"Provvederò ad ogni cosa, andate tranquilla!"

"Grazie Colonnello D'Aguille'"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Verso Arras**_

Seduto sul bordo dell'imponente fontana, Andrè era assorto dai suoi pensieri tutti riconducibili alla stessa persona: la sua amata Oscar.  
Nella mente albergava un brutto presentimento, testa bassa, faccia scura e una certa inquietudine. André giocherellava nervosamente con un fiore che raccolse da terra: quella notte c'era stato vento.  
Alcuni passi distolsero la sua attenzione da quel piccolissimo fiore, vide avvicinare qualcuno: era il Generale.

Si alzò, disse: "Siete voi Generale!" "Sei preoccupato Andrè! … Stai forse pensando a mia figlia, non è vero?"  
"Si, signore! Penso ad Oscar ed a tutti i problemi che sorgono in caserma.  
"Cosa c'è Andre! .. Cos'altro è successo?"  
"Nulla Signore! E solo che, non passa un solo giorno che non succeda qualcosa. Per fortuna che Oscar ha deciso di congedarsi."  
"Già! ... Ha deciso di congedarsi, ma non mi ha detto il motivo della sua decisione! ... Andrè, tu sai, cosa le passa per la testa?"  
"Signore, spetta a lei, mettervi a conoscenza delle sue decisioni ..."  
"Ummm… Quindi devo aspettarmi qualche altro colpo di testa da parte sua, vero André?!"

La conversazione si interruppe, quando i due udirono lo scalpitio di cavalli, seguito dal cigolio delle ruote.  
André con espressione sorpresa esclamò: " Ma è la carrozza della Guardia Metropolitana! Cosa è successo ..."  
Il Generale accigliò lo sguardo e sussurrò: " La carrozza militare ..." .  
La vettura si arrestò all' ingresso del palazzo, lo sportellino si aprì, dalla vettura, scese prima Alain e poi Oscar.  
André e il generale, si avvicinarono alla vettura, quest'ultimo farfugliò sottovoce: "Ma cosa succede?"  
André gli andò incontro e dise: "Alain, Oscar cosa è successo, perché siete qui?"  
Oscar lanciò un occhiata al soldato e ribatté severamente: "Alain!"  
"Comandante non potete tacere sull'accaduto, dovete informare la vostra famiglia! Se lo riterrete necessario, allora punitemi, ma io ho l'obbligo morale di informarli!"  
"Alain! Si può sapere cos'altro è accaduto!"  
" ... Generale, Andrè ... stamattina il damerino è venuto in caserma …"  
"Il damerino?! Parli di Girodelle?" "Si, lui Andrè! E' entrato nell'ufficio del comandante ... L'aggredita ... "  
"Ma cosa dici soldato!"  
"Quello che avete sentito Generale!"  
Andrè digrignò: "Cosa?"  
"Il resto è giusto che lo racconti il Comandante!" "Soldato, ma che assurdità è questa?! Girodelle è un gentil uomo, non è possibile!"  
"Padre, per favore! Girodelle, mi ha mancato di rispetto …"  
"Io lo ammazzo"- Sbraitò Andrè. "Calmati amico".  
"Ci ho già pensato io! Gli ho dato una sonora lezione, che se lo ricorderà per tutta la vita! ... Al resto, ci ha pensato il Colonnello D' Aguillè: l'ha messo agli arresti."  
"E' assurdo, ma come può essere! ... Girodelle, proprio lui che l'altro giorno è venuto a chiedermi la tua mano!... Dovrà rispondere delle sue azioni! Soldato, hai detto che D'Auguille, l'ha messo agli arresti?"  
"Sissignore!" "Benissimo! Vedremo il da farsi! ... Vado nel mio studio, ho bisogno di rimanere solo."  
Lo sguardo di Andrè si pose su quello di Oscar, quest'ultima disse: "Scusatemi vado in camera mia! ... Grazie Alain! ...A dopo Andrè!" –

"André, secondo me, quell' imbecille ha perso la testa per la tua donna. Ammettilo, è inutile che lo neghi, te lo leggo in faccia che il Comandante è la tua donna! ... Solo uno stupido non se ne accorgerebbe! ... Stalle vicino amico! Ti auguro buona fortuna André, ne avrai bisogno!"

Alain salì in carrozza lasciando Andrè atterrito.

"Oscar, posso entrare?"  
"Vieni Andrè, entra pure!" "Temevo che potesse accaderti qualcosa! Lo sentivo .. Cosa ti ha fatto?" "Niente, non è successo niente, sta tranquillo. "  
"Cosa ti ha fatto?"  
"Ho detto niente ... "  
"Se non è successo niente, allora spiegami, perché Alain lo ha picchiato?!"  
br  
Un passo e ancora un altro, Andrè era dietro di lei, l'abbracciò e con tono suadente sussurrò: " Desidero, che tu capisca, che non sei più sola! ... Se ti infastidisce parlarne, non dirmi nulla ... ma vorrei che ti fidassi di me, come quando eravamo ragazzini ..."  
Silenzio.  
La voce del Generale indusse i due ad allontanarsi.  
"Oscar,posso entrare?"  
"Si, certo Padre."  
"Sei qui Andrè!" "Sissignore, ma stavo per andare! ...A dopo Oscar."

"All'alba, parto con il mio reggimento, non ci vedremo prima di un mese. Fortunatamente vai in licenza ed io mi sentirò più tranquillo! Intanto avrai tutto il tempo di decidere, cosa fare della tua vita …"  
"Padre, non Vi capisco ..."  
"Arrivo al dunque! Tra non molto otterrai il congedo, avrai un lungo periodo a disposizione per riflettere e sceglierti un marito."  
"Tranquillizzatevi padre, al vostro ritorno avrete ciò che desiderate."  
"Mi fa piacere, che tu abbia compreso! ... Oscar, sposarti è la cosa più sensata che tu possa fare! ... Mi sento più tranquillo! ... Ti lascio Oscar, devo risolvere alcune questioni prima della mia partenza. A dopo!  
" A dopo Padre!"

Poco dopo, Andrè tornò in camera, le disse: "Oscar ..."  
"Cosa ti succede André?"  
"Oscar, non appena tuo padre saprà di noi, succederà il finimondo."  
"Lo so, ma in fin dei conti non possiamo farci nulla! Affronteremo mio padre! ... Sei un soldato Andrè, non avrai mica paura di affrontarlo! ... André, con o senza la sua approvazione, noi ci sposeremo comunque! Lasceremo il palazzo e andremo a vivere ad Arras, sinceramente l'idea non mi dispiace per niente."  
La strinse a sé e con un fil di voce, sussurrò: "Oscar, se fosse necessario, per te, sfiderei non solo tuo padre, ma il mondo intero … stanne certa! ... Io ti amo Oscar!"  
"Anch'io ti amo Andrè ... Ti prego Andrè, stammi vicina ... non lasciarmi ..."  
"Oscar ..."

L'indomani si svegliarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra.  
"Ben svegliata dormigliona!"  
"Buongiorno Andrè!"  
" Hai dormito bene?"  
" Con te accanto, ho dormito meravigliosamente!" "Oscar ..."

Si abbandonarono a un bacio appassionato ...

"André, voglio partire immediatamente, desidero allontanarmi da qui, quanto prima."  
"Si, si, anch'io voglio andare via, ma desidero rimanere ancora un poco con te ..."

"Oscar, Oscar, posso entrare?"  
André spaventato balzò dal letto, disse: "Oscar, è tua madre! Cosa facciamo! Su, vestiamoci, fa presto! ... Non abbiamo nulla addosso! ... Sbrigati Oscar …"

"Oscar, figlia mia, tutto bene?! Perché ci metti tanto per aprire?"

"Un momento madre, adesso arrivo!"  
"Oscar, dai! ... Ecco qua i tuoi pantaloni ..."  
" E' inutile che ti affanni André, sta calmo ..."

Nanny passando per il corridoio, vide Madame Margherite bussare con insistenza la porta.  
"Oh Santo Cielo è la fine! Madame scoprirà la verità ..."

"Oscar …"  
"Un attimo solo madre, adesso apro."

"Ma come fai a controllarti in questo modo! Io vorrei scomparire …"  
-Farfugliò Andrè, infilandosi i pantaloni in tutta fretta.  
"Ahi! Il piede … accidenti! .. Che male! Ci mancava solo che battessi contro il letto!"  
"Calmati Andrè, non è il caso che ti agiti tanto!  
"Ma Oscar, come fai a mantenere la calma in un momento come questo?! .. Ascolta, ho perso il resto miei vestiti, esco dal balcone ..."  
"Ma si può sapere che razza di soldato sto per sposare?!"  
"Co..cosa dici, ti rendi conto in quale situazione ci troviamo! Se non l'hai ancora capito,là fuori c'è tua madre."  
"Ma si può sapere dove vai?"  
"Che domanda! Esco dal balcone!"  
"Tu non vai da nessuna parte Grandier, resta qui e dimostrami di essere un vero uomo! Vuol dire che mia madre sarà la prima a sapere.  
"Ma lo deve sapere proprio in questo modo Oscar? Il letto poi è tutto ... Dio che situazione! Almeno riordiniamolo un poco!"  
"André! Non credi che lo capirebbe comunque?! Ormai non siamo più dei ragazzini! Andrè, infondo ci è andata bene: pensa se dietro a quella porta ci fosse stato il Generale! "  
"Non scherzare Oscar, non è il momento ...

Ennesimo tocco alla porta.

"Oscar … apri…"

Finalmente la porta si aprì.

Marguerite entrò nelle stanza, domandò: "Oscar va tutto bene?" Lo sguardo si posò sul letto disfatto, e con atteggiamento sospetto continuò: " Oscar, André …. Voi … Oscar cosa sta succedendo?!…"  
Andrè fece un timido passo in avanti.  
"Madame…"  
"Scusami Andrè, voglio che sia mia figlia a spiegarmi! ... Allora Oscar, sto aspettando! Cosa significa?!"  
Occhi negli occhi.  
"Madre, vedete, io e Andrè ci amiamo ..."  
"Oscar, davvero credevi che non l'avessi intuito? Aspettavo che tu me lo dicessi!"" "Madre ..e che non abbiamo ancora avuto modo di dirvelo, vi assicuro che l'avremmo fatto."  
"Tra quanto tempo Oscar?"  
"Al nostro ritorno da Arras. Non è nostra intenzione nasconderci più".  
"Madame noi ci amiamo, è nostro desiderio sposarci. Probabilmente voi, non mi ritenete degno di vostra figlia, e lo capisco."  
"No,no Andrè, cosa dici! Hai vissuto con noi sin da bambino, per quanto mi riguarda, ti ho sempre considerato il figlio che non ho mai avuto! ... Solo che … venire a sapere così in questo modo! ... Nanny, ma tu lo sapevi? Vero?"  
"Si Madame."  
Margherite si sedette sul sofà, e abbassando il capo, disse con rammarico: "Ho avuto ben sei figlie, mi rendo conto che non ho mai saputo nulla di loro …" brGli occhi brillavano per l'emozione. Oscar avanzò verso sua madre e piegandosi sulle ginocchia, prese le sue mani, e con tono suadente disse: "Madre, Voi non avete nulla da rimproverarvi, siete stata una madre meravigliosa!"

"Oscar …"  
"Siete preoccupata per mio padre e Vi capisco, ma non temete, Andrè ed io parleremo con lui non appena sarà tornato! ... Mio padre desidera che mi sposi, ed io, lo accontenterò."  
"Oscar, vedrai cara, risolveremo ogni cosa …"  
"Ne sono sicura Madre! ... Madre ho già chiesto e ottenuto da Sua Maestà, la dispensa per sposare Andrè."  
La nonna intervenne:"Santo cielo, cosa dirà il Generale!?"  
"Nulla nonna! Vedrai, se ne farà una ragione!"  
André continuò: "Madame, Oscar ed io partiamo per Arras, staremo fuori per tutto il periodo della licenza. Non appena torneremo, sarò io stesso a informare il Generale delle nostre intenzioni."  
"Madre, André ed io potremmo sposarci anche ad Arras, ma preferiamo attendere il ritorno di mio padre!... Andrè e io desideriamo la sua benedizione e se così non fosse, ci sposeremo comunque, anche senza la sua approvazione!"  
" Oscar ... figlia cara!"

Un attimo di smarrimento per poi ritrovarsi, gli occhi brillarono per emozione. Marguerite abbracciò prima sua figlia e poi Andrè, guardandolo negli occhi, disse : "Oscar non poteva scegliere uomo migliore! Vi auguro di essere felici!"  
"Grazie madame."

Nanny mestamente lasciò la stanza seguita da Marguerite, Oscar chiese a quest'ultima: "Madre, perché siete venuta in camera mia a quest'ora, dovevate dirmi qualcosa?"  
"Già! L'avevo dimenticato! Oscar, ero in giardino quando a palazzo è arrivato un soldato, mandato dal Generale Bouille .."  
" C'è forse un messaggio da parte del Generale?"  
"Si, Oscar! Il soldato mi ha detto di riferirti, che il Generale ti sta aspettano in caserma. Devi recarti immediatamente al tuo comando."  
"E per quale ragione?"  
"Non lo so Oscar, non ha detto altro."  
"E adesso cosa sarà accaduto? ... Andrè, prima di partire dobbiamo andare in caserma."  
"Sempre se ci lasceranno andare via Oscar!"

"André, non possiamo recarci in abiti civili, dobbiamo indossare l'uniforme."  
" Si, Oscar, vado a cambiarmi, ti aspetto di sotto."

"Oscar, ci sono dei problemi?"  
"Madre, saranno le solite noie, che avvengono al Comando, non preoccupateVi! Adesso scusatemi, debbo prepararmi."  
"Si, cara, ti lascio! ... Oscar ..."  
Si, Madre ..."  
"Ti auguro buon viaggio, e goditi questo mese lontano dai problemi."  
" Grazie Madre!"

Oscar e Andrè salirono sulla carrozza che li avrebbe portati ad Arras, ma prima si recarono al Comando.  
Fianco a fianco, a passo spedito, percorsero i corridoi della caserma. Oscar e André entrarono nell'ufficio del Comandante, ad attenderla non c' era solamente il Generale Bouillé ma erano presenti anche il colonnello D'aguit, Victor Girodelle e suo padre il Conte de Girodelle.  
Fredda e distante chiosò: "Buon giorno signori."  
Il generale Bouille' era seduto dietro la scrivania, scrutò i due militari, disse: "Colonnello Jarjeyes dobbiamo parlarvi ..."  
"Immagino già l'argomento che tratteremo Generale!"

"Bene.. Come avrete compreso, riguarda proprio quello che è avvenuto ieri in questo ufficio."  
Con alterigia, Bouillè posò lo sguardo su Andrè, disse: "Grandier siete pregato di accomodarvi fuori."  
"Un momento Signore! Se la nostra conversazione, riguarda il maggiore Girodel, il soldato Grandièr ha tutto il diritto di restare qui ad ascoltare ..."  
"Bouillé sorpreso, disse:" Come?!"  
"Generale, Grandièr è il mio promesso sposo!"

L' espressione di Girodelle s'inorridì, sollevò lo sguardo da terra e scrutò i due.  
"Cosa avete detto Colonnello?" - Domandò Bouillè.  
"Avete udito benissimo Signore! ... Allora generale, cosa avete da dirmi a riguardo?!" "Sono stato informato di quanto accaduto! Ovviamente condanno il gesto inqualificabile del Maggiore. Avete tutto il diritto di denunciare il Maggiore Girodelle al Tribunale Militare. Sicuramente verrebbe degradato …"

Lo sguardo tagliente di Oscar.

Girodelle padre intervenne: "Vedete Colonnello, mio figlio con il suo comportamento, non solo ha disonorato la nostra famiglia ma ha messo in discussione l'amicizia che ci lega da sempre. Colonnello, vi porgo le mie scuse! ... E non appena tornerà Vostro padre, gli parlerò. Sono desolato, mi dispiace!"  
Bouillé continuò: "Ecco Colonnello, vedete, il Conte Girodelle …"  
"E' inutile che continuiate Generale, ho inteso benissimo la questione. Voi Signori mi chiedete di non presentare alcuna denuncia nei confronti del Maggiore, non è così? ... Ma siete davvero a conoscenza della gravità dell'atto del Maggiore?! Signori, il Maggiore Girodelle mi ha offesa non come un soldato ma come donna! Non so se ho reso l'idea! Ed è stato grazie all'intervento dei miei soldati, se il Maggiore Girodelle non è riuscito nel suo intento. Voi adesso, mi chiedete di non denunciarlo?! ... Ma è assurdo!"  
Andrè, finalmente apprese quanto successo, sentì la rabbia salire irrefrenabilmente, posò lo sguardo minaccioso sul Maggiore, mentre Oscar ritrovando la freddezza di sempre continuò: "Colonnello D'aguit'…"  
"Si signore."  
"Datemi il documento."  
"Ecco, Comandante! Vi basta apportare qui, la vostra firma e il Maggiore, sarà degradato."  
Con impeto Oscar afferrò il foglio, un attimo di esitazione, sguardo sul Maggiore, con aria di sfida sentenziò: "Tranquillo, non vi denuncerò! ... Girodelle, Voglio che rammendiate, che Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes non vi ha sottratto l'onore di ufficiale, perché non lo avete mai avuto! ... Generale Bouillè, è mio diritto chiedere per il Maggiore gli arresti per un mese!"  
Bouillé sentenziò:"E sia.. Maggiore Girodelle,a partire da questo momento, siete in arresto per un periodo di trenta giorni."  
Girodelle padre avanzò verso Oscar, disse: "Colonnello, dopo quanto appreso, mi rendo conto che non avrei dovuto intercedere per mio figlio. Ribadisco ancora una volta, che mi dispiace e che presenterò personalmente le mie scuse a vostro padre! ...Chiedo scusa anche a voi signor Grandièr …"  
Victor intervenne: "Padre! Voi avete appena chiesto scusa a un servo che è l'amante di una ..…"  
Andrè non gli permise di dire altro, gli si avventò addosso sferrandogli un pugno dopo l'altro. Girodelle già provato dai colpi inferti di Alain, si ritrovò a terra. I presenti tentarono di trattenere Andrè.  
D' Auguillè trattenne André, disse: "Calmati Grandièr! Lascialo stare! Il Maggiore verrà condotto immediatamente in cella! Ti capisco, anch'io avrei reagito alla stessa maniera, ma adesso calmati!"  
Victor si sollevò lentamente da terra, aggrappandosi ad una sedia.  
Il vecchio Girodelle, gli si avvicinò e sibilò: "Sei un uomo senza onore!"- Sollevò la mano e lo colpì in pieno volto.  
Il generale Bouillè tuonò: "Victor Clement de Girodel, siete in arresto per un mese! ... Colonnello D'Auguillè ordinate ai soldati di accompagnare il Maggiore in cella di rigore ... E Voi Colonnello Jarjeyes, siete sempre dell'idea di non denunciare il Maggiore?"  
"Signor generale, per quanto mi riguarda sono in licenza dalle prime luci dell'alba, preferisco dimenticare l'accaduto! ... Signori!"  
Disse mettendosi sull'attenti, lasciando l'ufficio con Andrè.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cambiamento**_

10 Giugno 1789

Una carrozza percorreva la strada che portava ad Arras. Dopo quanto accaduto nella caserma Metropolitana, lo stato d' animo dei due passeggeri era turbato. I silenzi e gli sguardi valevano più di mille parole. Erano l'uno accanto all'altra. Entrambi desideravano allontanarsi per qualche tempo per vivere intensamente quelle poche settimane solo per loro, anche se erano consapevoli che al loro rientro, gli attendevano altri problemi. Andrè l'avvolse tra le sue braccia, pensava che era stata sempre la sua Oscar a proteggere gli altri ma adesso per la prima volta, era lei ad aver bisogno di protezione. Oscar felice, si abbandonò a quel dolce abbraccio.  
Si era assopita tra le sue braccia, quando all'improvviso uno scossone per via del sentiero sterrato, la svegliò. Oscar si sciolse dal tepore del suo corpo e guardando fuori dal finestrino esclamò felice: "Finalmente siamo arrivati!"  
Gli occhi malinconici di Andrè le erano addosso.  
"Cosa c'è Andrè? Perché mi guardi in questo modo?!"  
Sulle labbra si insinuò un sorriso, la sua voce divenne calda e profonda: "Vederti così contenta, mi ricordano i giorni spensierati che abbiamo vissuto, qui ad Arras."  
"Già … Da bambini, i miei genitori, ci portavano spesso per le vacanze! .. Ricordi Andre, eravamo davvero numerosi. Quando con noi venivano le mie sorelle ..."  
"Come potrei dimenticarlo. E' stato il periodo più bello della nostra vita!"  
Ho trascorso poco tempo con loro, senza aver mai condiviso nulla..."  
"Parli delle tue sorelle, vero Oscar!" "  
Si ... Ricordo le mie sorelle poco più grandi di me, giocavano con le bambole e mio padre faceva in modo che io non condividessi i loro giochi! ...Oltre al fucile e alla spada, il mio unico compagno di giochi sei stato tu, tu soltanto."  
Occhi negli occhi, ancora un altro scossone, un altro breve tratto e varcarono il cancello della tenuta.  
Ai margini del giardino padroneggiavano alberi secolari piantati dal nonno di Augustin, nella parte centrale erano situati da magnifici roseti di svariati colori, ma quelle che padroneggiavano su tutte, erano le rose bianche che tempo addietro, Oscar fece piantate nella parte antistante della casa.  
La carrozza si fermò davanti all' ingresso principale. Avvertiti del loro arrivo, ad attenderli c'erano i coniugi Joland e Lucièn Frerrer: erano i custodi della tenuta. Prima di Lucièn c'era stato suo padre. I Frerrer erano da sempre devoti servitori dei Jarjeyes. Lussien era già un ragazzo, quando Andrè poco più di un bambino entrò a far parte della famiglia Jarjeyes. Si conoscevano praticamente da sempre, tra loro si era instaurato un rapporto di amicizia. Il cocchiere arrostò i cavalli, il primo a scendere dalla carrozza fu Andrè seguito da Oscar.  
Joland e Lucièn gli andarono incontro.

"Buongiorno Lucièn, buongiorno Joland!"  
"Ben tornata Madamigella Oscar!"  
Lucièn strinse la mano ad André, disse:  
"E' davvero passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che sei stato qui Andrè!"  
"Già, è passato più di un anno! ... Ma dimmi come stai?"  
"Bene, bene Andrè."  
" Come vanno le cose?"  
"Bene André! Mia moglie ed io ci prendiamo cura della casa come sempre! ... Ma dimmi, quanto tempo vi intratterrete?"  
"Circa un mese."  
"Un mese? E' davvero una bella vacanza Andrè! Sono contento per te e Madamigella Oscar."

Oscar seguita da Joland entrò in casa.  
"Come potete vedere Madamigella ho apportato qualche cambiamento …"  
"Cambiamento?"  
" Si, Madamigella! Mi riferisco ai tendaggi, quelle di prima erano consumate ..."  
"Ma si, Joland, sai tu cosa fare, non preoccuparti! ... Piuttosto dimmi, come sta tua figlia Marie?"  
"Bene Madamigella, si è sposata quasi un anno fa, a breve avrà un bambino! ... Ditemi madamigella, come stanno Madame e il Generale?"  
"Bene grazie."  
Oscar arrestò il passo obbligando l'altra a fermarsi, il tono divenne severo: "Come vanno le cose qui? Mi riferisco al villaggio."  
"Madamigella non è cambiato assolutamente nulla!"  
"Capisco …"  
Oscar si voltò, vide Andrè e Lucien scaricare il bagaglio.

"Questo è il tuo bagaglio Andrè?"  
"Si Lucièn."

Oscar era al piano di sopra, quando vide i due percorrere il corridoio che portava nella stanza di Andrè, dall'alto della scalinata, disse: "Un momento Lucièn."  
"Si! Cosa c'è Madamigella?"  
"Il bagaglio di Andrè va portato in camera mia."

Gli occhi di Andrè si sgranarono,sul viso trasparì disappunto e imbarazzo. Nella sua testa si insinuò un pensiero di protesta:_**Oscar, ma cosa dici! **_

Joland e Lucièn e sua moglie sbigottiti, rimasero in silenzio, quest'ultimo si diresse al piano di sopra, finché André non chiamò la sua attenzione:"Un momento! E' giusto che vi dia una spiegazione …"  
Lucièn ribatté: "Andrè non devi darci alcuna spiegazione."  
"Invece desidero farlo. Vedete, Oscar e io tra non molto ci sposeremo … "  
"Non preoccuparti André! Come ho già detto prima, non è necessario che ci diate alcuna spiegazione! ... Non ci resta che farvi i nostri auguri."  
"Grazie Lucien!"  
Oscar guardò l'uomo, disse: "Lucièn, per qualsiasi problema inerente ad Arras, in futuro dovrete rivolgervi a noi. Ebbene che sappiate che la Contea di Arras non appartiene più a mio padre, siamo noi i nuovi proprietari." -  
Lucien rispose: "Mi fa davvero piacere Madamigella Oscar! Sono sicuro che d'ora in avanti le cose andranno meglio! ... Madamigella, conoscete quanto me i problemi che affliggono Arras: la povertà è visibile ad ogni angolo di strada! ... Scusatemi per quello che ho detto, purtroppo è la realtà che vivono i contadini del villaggio!"

Oscar annuì.

Il bagaglio fu portato in camera, Oscar e Andrè rimasero soli.

"Andrè, so cosa vuoi dirmi, non vedo perché ti sorprendi per quello che ho detto ai Frerrer! ... Dovrai occuparti delle problematiche che affliggono il villaggio, non pretenderai che me ne occupi da sola! Lo sai, non saprei da che parte cominciare! ... Sai benissimo che mio padre non permette a nessuno, tanto meno a me, interferire nei suoi affari ma adesso almeno per Arras le cose dovranno cambiare!...Ma cos' hai? Perché hai quella faccia corrucciata? Vuoi forse tirarti indietro Andrè? Non vorrai davvero lasciarmi da sola ad affrontare un mare di problemi, spero!"  
"Ma non è solo per questo! Oscar ... insomma ... è per …"  
"Per?"-Lo interruppe divertita facendolo indietreggiare con sguardo sbarazzino  
"Ma insomma Oscar, per la faccenda della camera …"  
"Forse vorresti dormire in camere separate? Se lo desideri fa pure Andrè ma dopo non provare ad intrufolarti in camera mia nel cuore della notte!"  
"Non voglio che ti esponga alle chiacchiere! ... Avrei preferito un po' più di discrezione."  
"Cioè equivale a dire: entrare nel mio letto nel cuore della notte, vero André! ... Non ti conviene André, lo sai che potrebbe essere estremamente pericoloso? ... Potrei, scambiarti per un ladro e rischieresti di essere aggredito! ... Dimentichi che dormo con la spada sul tavolo e la pistola sul comodino! Ah ah ah ..."  
"E' inutile discutere con te, per fortuna che i Frerrer sono persone discrete."  
"Andrè sarebbe stato peggio se l'avessero capito in altro modo, credimi! ... Dobbiamo rimanere qui per un mese, prima o poi l'avrebbero comunque scoperto. Meglio averglielo detto subito. Non ho più voglia di nascondermi." – Avanzò ancora di un altro passo rifugiandosi tra le sue braccia, lui l'avvolse stringendola con ardore.  
"Oscar ... Oscar ..."  
"Cosa c'è Andrè? .. Non sei felice?"  
"Certo che lo sono! ...Sono tanto felice! ... Non riesco ancora a crederci .. io e te ... qui ... insieme! ... Oscar .. ti amo, ti amo tanto!"  
"Oh Andrè, ti amo anch'io ..."  
Si persero in un bacio dolce e appassionato, fino ad abbandonarsi l'uno nell'altro ...

Era sera Joland servì la cena.  
"Joland…"  
"Dite Madamigella."  
"Puoi tornare a casa con tuo marito, ci vediamo domani."  
"Come desiderate Madamigella, a domani."  
Andrè intervenne: "Aspetta Joland! Domani non dovrai preparare il pranzo: Oscar e io mangeremo fuori."  
"Si certo Andrè,volevo dire Signore …"  
"Non voglio che ne tu e nemmeno tuo marito, mi chiamate Signore, sono stato chiaro Joland?"  
"Si ... si,va bene Andrè! ... Domani mattina troverete in cucina la colazione, ci sono biscotti marmellata pane e …"  
"Grazie Joland, va pure, non preoccuparti.  
"Con permesso."  
Joland uscì dal retro della cucina, percorse il giardino, raggiunse suo marito nelle scuderie che stava ferrando i cavalli.  
"Lucièn ti manca molto?"  
"Ho quasi finito, questo è l'ultimo! .. Cosa succede? Hai già terminato il tuo lavoro?"  
"Madamigella Oscar, ci ha dato il permesso di tornare a casa e domani, non devo nemmeno preparare il pranzo! .. A quando pare, la padrona e Andrè rimarranno fuori tutto il giorno! .. Ehi, Lucièn che ne pensi che Madamigella sia diventata la nuova padrona di Arras!"  
"Sono fiducioso Joland! ... La conosco, ha buon cuore! Sono convinto, che risanerà questo posto."  
"Dici davvero Lucien!"  
"Si, moglie mia, credimi! Ha più cuore lei che tutti i suoi predecessori messi assieme!"  
"Tu la conosci, io invece non essendo di questo posto, dei padroni non so assolutamente nulla! Non mi hai mai parlato di loro."  
" La Padrona è una donna generosa. Ricordo, quando era poco più di una ragazzina trascorse qualche giorno ad Arras, come sempre accompagnata da André! ... Ovviamente ha vissuto in un' altra realtà, fatta di agi e di lussi, non era certo consapevole di come vivessero i contadini del villaggio! ... Quando si rese conto della triste realtà ne rimase sconvolta, fu in quella occasione che salvò la vita al povero Gilbert, il figlio minore di Sugean. Gilbert era malato, la famiglia di quel povero ragazzo era talmente povera che non poteva curare il piccolo e lei appena lo seppe, non ci pensò un attimo, portò Gilbert dal dottore. Una persona che fa un simile gesto, non può che essere buona e generosa! ... Come sappiamo i nobili non danno la minima importanza a quelli come noi!"  
" Lucièn, riconosco che Madamigella è sempre stata comprensiva e con noi si è sempre comportata bene!"  
" Sai che penso Joland?! Non mi meraviglio affatto che abbia scelto André come marito! E' un ragazzo onesto e generoso, proprio come lei! Qualità che di sicuro, non avrebbe trovato in nessun nobile in tutta la Francia! ... Joland, Arras è in buone mani!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Confessione**_

Dopo aver cenato, Oscar e André si recarono in giardino.  
La serata era davvero splendida, l'aria era piacevolmente calda, la quiete della campagna era interrotta da un assordante frinire delle cicale.  
Le loro mani intrecciate, il chiarore della luna illuminava i volti dei due giovani innamorati, vicini, le labbra si sfioravano, un tocco leggero, un lieve bacio, con tono suadente sussurrò." E' meraviglioso Oscar, non mi sembra vero! ... E come se vivessi in un sogno, non desidero nient'altro dalla vita."  
Viso su viso, labbra su labbra, abbracci, carezze e baci ...

"Ti amo Andrè ..."  
Disse appoggiandosi sul suo petto. Sentiva il cuore battere, lui la strinse a se. Occhi negli occhi. Ancora una volta si impadronì delle sue labbra.

Oscar per la prima volta sentì il bisogno di aprire il suo cuore. "Andrè, quando ho capito di amarti, ero spaventata, confusa ... disorientata! ... Probabilmente, perché, ti ho visto sempre come un fratello. Non riuscivo a vederti in un altro modo."  
" Lo so Oscar! ... Quel sentimento che nutrivi per me, mi feriva profondamente. È terribile amare una donna, che non ti vede come uomo ma come amico o peggio ancora come fratello.  
" Oh Andrè! Ho sentito la mia vita stravolta, volevo solo ragionare come un dannato soldato: freddo e spietato … ma non ci sono riuscita. Pian, piano il sentimento che provavo per te si è fatto largo nel mio cuore! ... Finalmente ho capito di amarti ..."  
Occhi lucidi.  
Andrè annuì. Posò un bacio lieve sul suo capo, mani intrecciate, lunghi silenzi.

I loro visi vicini, labbra sfiorate, con l'indice le accarezzava il viso, un lieve sorriso e con voce profonda continuò : "Oscar, quando hai capito di amarmi?

"Non lo so André! .. Ma quando ero in Normandia, desideravo fuggire non solo da … Fersen, ma anche da te! ... Quella notte che mi hai confessato di amarmi, ero sconvolta …"  
"Ti prego Oscar, non voglio ricordare, mi fa troppo male. Ero fuori di me, accecato dalla rabbia e dalla gelosia. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di confessarti i miei sentimenti! .. Anche se non ci riesco, desidero dimenticare quella notte! ... Perdonami Oscar, io non avrei dovuto! ... Preferirei non parlarne più." "No, Andrè! Invece dobbiamo parlare, se quella sera, non mi avesti confessato i tuoi sentimenti, probabilmente io non mi sarei mai accorta di te come uomo, e forse io non mi sarei mai accorta di amarti! .. Sai, quando ero in Normandia, ho passato intere notti a pensarti, e pensare Fersen. In quel periodo ho sentito di aver toccato il fondo …"  
"Oscar, mi sembrava di impazzire! ... Bevevo, non per dimenticarti, ma per dimenticare quello che ti avevo fatto! ... Ero disperato, confuso, desideravo vederti ma al contempo pensavo che non avrei avuto il coraggio di affrontarti, dopo quella scellerata notte."  
Fronte sulla fronte.  
Oscr con infinita dolcezza prese le sue mani, le portò alle sue labbra, le baciò. Un sussurro appena: "Mi dici sempre che sono testarda, però André, mi hai dimostrato che lo sei quanto me! ... Non mi hai mai abbandonato, ti sei arruolato per starmi accanto ... Ammetto che in principio, ero furiosa con te, perché mi avevi seguita ma poi ho provato un immenso piacere riaverti accanto, nonostante non volessi ammetterlo. Non mi hai mai lasciata sola, nemmeno nei momenti più difficili che ho dovuto affrontare con i soldati! ... Anche allora ho passato notti insonni a pensarti ... era inammissibile continuare a vivere senza di te! Prima di allora davo tutto per scontato invece non era così: ho sentito il mio cuore cercare disperatamente il tuo ma non avevo il coraggio di confessartelo."  
"Però, mi hai cercato quella notte in camera mia!"  
"Temevo, che prima o poi ti stancassi di aspettarmi ed io, non volevo perderti."  
Le lacrime rigavano il viso.  
"Stancarmi di aspettarti? Ti avrei aspettata tutta la vita se fosse stato necessario! … Io ti amo Oscar, ti amerò per sempre!"  
Anch'io ti Amo Andrè .. ti amo .. ti amo!"  
Un lungo e appassionato bacio, sancirono le loro parole d'amore.

Oscar e André erano in procinto di salire la scalinata che l'avrebbe portati della loro camera, all'improvviso Oscar si sentì sollevare dalle forti braccia di Andrè.

"Oh! Andrè cosa fai!"  
"Voglio varcare la porta della nostra camera da letto, con te in braccio! E' la prima volta che trascorriamo la notte in questa casa, come marito e moglie! ... Si, perché tu, sei già mia moglie, la mia dolcissima e bellissima sposa!"  
Voce suadente, un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. Con un calcio chiuse dietro di sé la porta, l'adagiò dolcemente sul letto, le sue labbra la cercavano avidamente il suo collo, le sue guance, fino a impadronirsi della sua bocca.

"Andrè hai dato la chiave?"  
"Dimentichi che siamo soli in casa, non dobbiamo preoccuparci di niente e di nessuno .. madame Grandier! ... Non ce la faccio più, ti voglio adesso ... sei mia Oscar ..."

"Buongiorno Andrè sei già sveglio?"

"Già sveglio! Amore sono le dieci …!"  
"Le dieci, dici davvero! ... Ma è tardissimo, neanche dopo aver fatto i turni di notte, ho dormito tanto! ..Però devo ammettere che sono davvero stanca! ... Almeno questa volta, non ci sono obblighi da rispettare! ... "  
" Oscar sei diventata improvvisamente taciturna! ... Cosa stai pensando?  
"Vedi Andrè … e che ... si, insomma ...le prime volte che abbiamo fatto l'amore, era così strano che non facevo che pensare a ... "  
"Su, coraggio, racconta!" "Te lo dico ma non ridere".  
"Promesso."  
"Vedi André, io lo trovo davvero assurdo ..."  
" A cosa ti riferisci?!"  
" Che io sia il tuo comandante di giorno e la tua amante di notte!"

"Ah ah ah ah .. Oscar ti prego, daiii!"  
"Lo sapevo che avresti riso di me ..."  
"Ah ah, su Oscar non prendertela! Sei incredibile! Però tutto questo è bellissimo, non mi dispiace affatto, anzi!"  
"Stai scherzando?"  
"Assolutamente no amore! Forse visto da fuori potrebbe sembrare strano che due soldati dividono il proprio letto ma nel nostro caso, io lo trovo incredibilmente romantico! ... Su vieni, abbracciami! ... Ti amo Oscar ..."  
"Andrè, il mio André ..."  
Ancora un bacio ...

"Oscar, io ho fame! Ti propongo di rivestirci e di andare in cucina!"  
" Cosa fai Andrè!"  
"Mi alzo, mia bellissima Oscar e mi metto i pantaloni. Su, rivestiti, voglio trascorrere la giornata fuori!"  
"Dici davvero Andrè? Tutto il giorno!"  
"Certo che si, su dai .. sbrigati pigrona!"  
"Io pigrona Andrè?"  
"Si tu, amore mio! ... Però prima voglio che tu mi dia un altro bacio! ... Ti amo Oscar ..."  
"Andrè, amore mio ..."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Una dura realtà**_

Oscar e André attraversarono a cavallo gran parte del villaggio, lo sguardo di entrambi era rabbuiato dallo scenario che si presentava: le strade erano delle fangose latrine, dove albergavano cimici e pidocchi, i bambini si aggiravano scalzi con indosso abiti sudici e stracciati, il tutto contornato da un tanfo indicibile.  
I volti dei due giovani erano cupi e rattristati. Gli abitanti del luogo osservavano con curiosità i due che forestieri. Oscar e Andrè lasciarono i borghi per proseguire nelle vie principali lasciandosi alle spalle marciume e povertà.

"Andrè, Arras è la vergogna della famiglia Jarjeyes. Mio padre non si è mai interessato dei contadini, si è solo preoccupato di trarre profitto da questo luogo e nient'altro!" "Profitto che divideva con la corona!"  
"Si certo, lo so che buona parte del proventi finisce nelle mani della nobiltà e del clero, comunque il restante andava nelle tasche di mio padre! ...Dobbiamo fare assolutamente qualcosa, adesso siamo noi i responsabili di questo posto, non voglio vedere mai più ciò che ho visto oggi!"  
"I tuoi propositi sono buoni ma da dove cominciamo! Qui è tutto da ricostruire, non è per niente facile. Tu sei un Comandante dell'esercito ed io mi sono sempre occupato di cavalli." "Non sarà facile, lo so! ... Per questo prima, ti ho detto che la tua collaborazione è indispensabile, da sola non potrei mai farcela. Appena lasceremo l'esercito, ci occuperemo come risollevare le sorti di Arras. Intanto domani dovrai occuparti della bonifica delle strade, sarà la prima cosa che faremo."

Si aggirarono per il paese, lo scenario cambiava di poco, c'era qualche locanda, un modestissimo negozio di sartoria, delle botteghe di artigiani dove gli operai lavoravano il ferro. Oscar si soffermò a guardare i fabbri, quasi le pareva vedere Re Luigi fabbricare le sue serrature. _****_

_**"Se solo si fosse occupato dei suoi sudditi come delle serrature, non saremo arrivati a tutto questo." **_

I suoi pensieri furono distolti dalla voce di Andrè: "Oscar, cosa ne dici di prendere qualcosa da mangiare?!"  
"Si certo Andrè, però dopo lasciamo questo posto, per oggi ne ho avuto abbastanza, magari troviamo un posto in aperta campagna, che ne dici?"  
"Per me va bene. Oscar guarda, alla nostra sinistra c'è un fornaio, entriamo."

Davanti la vetrina della bottega, c'era un giovane che bramava alla vista del pane, scena che non sfuggì a entrambi.

Buongiorno!"  
Buongiorno a Voi Mounsuer, in cosa posso esserVi utile?!"  
André rispose: "Prima di servirci, portate del pane al ragazzo là fuori!"  
"Come desiderate ..."  
"Un momento! Per favore dategli queste monete!"  
" Si certo .. certo Mousuer."

L'uomo incredulo da tale richiesta, confezionò dei sacchetti di pane e consegnandoli al ragazzo, disse: "Tieni Gilbert, porta questo a casa!"  
" COSA?!" .. Grazie! Ma perché me li donate?  
"Quel signore che è appena entrato nel mio negozio, mi ha detto di darti non solo il pane ma anche queste monete! Ecco ... prendi."  
" Delle monete? Ma io ..."  
"Non preoccuparti Gilbert, adesso torna a casa, su presto!"  
Il ragazzo commosso strinse il denaro e mormorò: "Ringraziate quel Signore da parte mia!"

Dopo aver trascorso tutto il giorno fuori, Oscar e Andrè fecero ritorno a casa. Joland fece trovare la cena pronta in tavola. La donna osservò Oscar con una certa insistenza, disse:-"Madamigella, vi sentite bene?"  
"Credo di si, Joland!"  
"Siete rossa in viso, avete gli occhi lucidi, ho l'impressione che abbiate la febbre."  
Andrè posò la mano sulla fronte, ribatté: "Joland ha ragione Oscar, hai la febbre ed è piuttosto alta! Possibile che non te ne sia resa conto?"  
"In vero, ho un leggero mal di testa ma nulla di più."  
Joland appoggiò la mano sulla fronte, ribatté: "Si, è vero Andrè, Madamigella ha la febbre ed è molto alta! ... Con questo caldo vi ci vuole un bagno freddo, ve lo preparo immediatamente."  
La donna immediatamente riempì dei paioli d'acqua, per portarli al piano superiore.

Lucièn disse: "Aspetta Joland ti aiuto."  
"Su vieni Oscar, tirati su! ... Su, forza appoggiati a me."  
"Ce la faccio da sola Andrè … sta tranquillo ... "  
Tiratasi su, sentì le gambe piegarsi e la testa girare, Andrè la sollevò, la prese tra le braccia e la portò in camera. Dopo di che l'aiutò a spogliarsi e la immerse nella vasca.

"André, vglio uscire dalla vasca, ti prego, ho freddo, non resisto più ..."  
"Aspetta Oscar, prendo l'asciugamano, ti aiuto ad asciugarti! ... Tirati su, ecco ... così! ...Oscar stai tremando, aspetta che ti aiuto ad infilati la camicia da notte! ... Ecco da brava così!"  
"andrè, voglio mettermi a letto, non riesco a più a stare in piedi ..."  
"Dai Oscar, ancora qualche passo ... ci sei!... Aspetto che ti copro con il lenzuolo."  
"Joland entrò nella stanza con un catino e delle pezzuole in mano, disse: " Andrè adesso le faccio gli impacchi sulla fronte."  
"Non preoccuparti, ad Oscar ci penso io, puoi andare Joland!"  
"André davvero vuoi pensarci tu?"  
"Si, certo Joland, va pure."  
"Come vuoi André! Per qualsiasi cosa che hai bisogno, chiamami."  
"Grazie Joland!"  
"Andrè, di sicuro, Madamigella ha sudato e ha preso un malanno. Vado a preparare un infuso per aiutare a scendere la febbre."  
"Grazie Joland!"

Era notte fonda, Andrè rimase al suo capezzale per tutto il tempo, finalmente la temperatura scese, lei aprì gli occhi.  
"Come ti senti Oscar?"  
"Andre! ... Sei qui accanto a me!"  
"Certo, dove vuoi che stia! ... Allora, dimmi, come ti senti?"  
Molto meglio … ma sono molto stanca e mi fa male la testa."  
"Cosa fai!? Sta giù devi riposare."

"Si ... sono stanca, ho bisogno di dormire ..."

Andrè la vegliò per tutta la notte. Stanco, si addormentò accanto a lei.  
Albeggiava. I primi raggi del sole illuminarono la stanza, Andrè si svegliò di soprassalto, era al suo fianco, vide Oscar dormire profondamente. Le passò la mano sulla fronte per sincerarsi che la temperatura fosse scesa.

Sussurrò: "Finalmente Amore mio non hai più la febbre! ... Dormi ... Quanto sei bella Oscar ..."  
André si riaddormentò, posandole una mano tra i capelli.  
Ormai Il sole era già alto quando Oscar si svegliò tutta sudata, si tirò su, avvertendo un forte senso di nausea.  
" Cosa mi succede, ho una forte sensazione di nausea!"  
Si voltò, al suo fianco vide Andrè dormire profondamente. Aveva addosso ancora gli abiti del giorno prima, sul comodino c'era un catino con una pezzuola immersa nell'acqua e accanto al letto una sedia. Capì che Andrè si era occupato di lei per tutta la notte.  
Sorrise. Guardava il suo André con amore, si accovacciò a lui, lo sentì mugugnare, Oscar gli posò un lieve bacio sul petto.  
"Oscar … ti sei svegliata!? Come ti senti?"  
"Molto meglio André! ... Ma ho bisogno di un bagno e poi ti confesso che ho davvero tanta fame!"  
"Ma senti! Di solito sono sempre io che mi sveglio affamato e non tu! ... Aspetta, ti porto immediatamente la colazione e ti faccio preparare un bagno! .. Adesso arrivo."  
Le passò ancora una volta la mano sulla fronte per sincerarsi che stesse bene, si mise le scarpe e scese in cucina.

"Buongiorno Joland, è pronta la colazione?"  
"Oh buongiorno a te Andrè! .. Si, è nel vassoio. Volevo portarvela ma temevo che dormiste ancora. Madamigella Oscar ha ancora la febbre?"  
"No, grazie a Dio è scesa!... Porto su la colazione, Oscar si è svegliata affamata."  
"E' un buon segno Andrè! Ieri era davvero molto caldo e poi c'è stata quella brezza fresca a calar del sole, sicuramente è stata la causa del malore."  
"Può darsi che sia stato così! ... Per favore Joland, preparale un bagno."  
"Si certo Andrè, lo faccio subito."

Andrè percorse la scalinata, infine il corridoio che portava alla loro stanza.  
Un colpo di tosse e ancora un altro e un altro ancora.  
"Oscar … Cosa ti succede?"  
"Nulla, nulla Andrè, va tutto bene è solo un po' di tosse."  
"Deve vederti un medico."  
"E' tutto passato ormai, non ho niente!"

"Ne sei sicura?"  
"Si, certo! Su, facciamo colazione, non capisco cosa mi prende ma ho davvero tanta fame!"

Erano passate tre settimane da quando erano arrivati ad Arras, le giornate trascorrevano tranquille. Gli abitanti del villaggio non parlavano d'altro della nuova padrona che si stava occupando del risanamento del villaggio.

Ormai l'estate era arrivata, la natura intorno era rigogliosa, le lunghe distese dei campi erano ricoperti dai fiori. Sdraiati sull'erba, alle loro spalle c'era un imponente albero secolare.

"Andrè vorrei tanto rimanere qui per sempre lontana da tutto e da tutti ma so che non è possibile! ... A parigi ci attendono un mucchio di problemi ..."  
"Hai ragione … ma ora non pensiamoci! ... Su vieni qui, abbracciami!"  
"Occhi negli occhi, un bacio ancora un'altro ...  
Oscar sfiorava con le dita il viso del suo Andrè.  
" Ti amo Andrè ... ti amo tanto!"

"Uno scambio di sguardi, momenti di tenerezza, carezze e ancora baci ...  
"Oscar, sai cosa facciamo?"  
"Dimmi Andre, cosa ti piacerebbe fare?!"  
"Andiamo alla locanda di Pierre, beviamo una birra e magari mangiamo qualcosa."  
"Umm .. Buona idea, mi piace."  
" Ma prima, mia adorata Oscar, desidero che mi dia ancora un bacio ..."  
"Un bacio soltanto!"  
"Cominciamo da uno, poi si vedrà ..."  
Oscar era stretta tra le sue braccia, quando all' improvviso avvertì una stretta al petto seguito da un bruciore, indietreggiò, lo spinse con vigore, cominciò a tossire.  
"Oscar..ancora la tosse ...cosa ti sta succedendo?"

Tosse, tosse e ancora tosse. Si piegò sulle ginocchia portandosi le mani alla bocca.

"Oscar ma …"

"Niente, non è niente, Andrè ..."

Lo sguardo si spalancò quando vide la mano sporca di sangue, si mise di schiena, si ripulì velocemente con il fazzoletto rimettendolo in tasca.  
"Oscar, mi preoccupi, ti sento troppo spesso tossire, che cos'hai?"  
"Nulla Andrè ... non è nulla!"  
"Nulla dici?! Sei sicura di stare bene?"  
"Si,si, sto bene Andrè, per favore sono stanca vorrei tornare a casa." "Oscar ..."  
"Oscar ..." " Andrè, non fare quella faccia! .. Su dai, ho fame." ."

"Oscar sei pallida ..."  
"Andiamo Andrè ... Ti ho detto che ho fame!"  
"E va bene andiamo alla locanda!"  
"Buona sera Pierre."  
"Buona sera ragazzi, che bella sorpresa vedervi nella mia locanda!"  
"Grazie Pierre, portaci qualcosa da mangiare e due boccali di birra per favore."  
"Subito Andrè."

La locanda non era molto affollata, un paio di avventori appena li videro entrare, mormorarono: "Si, si, è proprio lei, la figlia del padrone!"

"George, il padrone non è più il padrone, cioè voglio dire che adesso è lei la padrona, al villaggio non si parla d'altro." – Chiosò a voce bassa il secondo.  
" Si, lo so Michel, l'ho vista l'altro giorno con la squadra operaia che ha eseguito i lavori ed era insieme a quel giovane, che è con lei. Quel ragazzo è stato tutto il tempo a controllare i lavori, affinché tutto fosse svolto alla perfezione ..."  
"Però che stravaganza questi nobili, il vecchio padrone ha tirato su una figlia femmina come se fosse un maschio!"  
"Stravagante o no, l'importante che la nuova padrona abbia un po' di buon cuore!".  
" Speriamo bene!"  
Uno dei due alzò il boccale, seguito dal compare che era seduto accanto disse a gran voce: "Diamo il benvenuto alla nuova padrona di Arras e anche a te ragazzo! Grazie."– .  
Andrè e Oscar si voltarono verso i due, Oscar annuì ma con un sorriso e un cenno della testa ringraziò i due.  
L'oste arrivò con ii boccali di birra e disse: "Madamigella, dopo quanto avete fatto per questa gente, siete diventata davvero popolare ad Arras. I contadini sono ben felici di avervi come nuova padrona, tutti sperano che le cose migliorino."  
"Pierre, Andrè ed io per quanto ci sarà possibile, cercheremo di fare del nostro meglio!"  
"Grazie madamigella, Vi siamo davvero grati! ...Madamigella, cosa c'è di vero circa le voci che provengono da Parigi? Dicono che non siano affatto buone!"

"E' così Pierre, la situazione a Parigi non è affatto facile, dobbiamo sperare che i sovrani si accordino con l'ordine del terzo stato."  
" Madamigella, questo paese è diventato invivibile, la povertà è a ogni angolo di strada! ... Scusatemi, non era mia intenzione mortificarvi, tolgo il disturbo! ... Vi auguro una buona serata."  
L'oste si allontanò, Andrè disse: "Oscar, bando alle preoccupazioni, ora assaggiamo queste squisitezze!"

" Si, è vero! ... Le portate hanno un aspetto davvero succulento."

"Ecco le monete Pierre!"  
"Grazie André! Spero che di rivederti presto con la nostra padrona!"  
" Oscar andiamo ..."

Oscar e André erano sull'uscio della porta, quando incrociarono due vecchie conoscenze: Bernard e Robespierre.

"Ciao Bernard!"  
"Ciao Andrè, buona sera Oscar!"  
"Da quanto tempo che non ci vediamo amico mio! Vedo che sei in compagnia del tuo amico Robespierre …"

"Vero André! E' passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti!"  
Oscar ribatte: "Bernard come sta la mia amica Rosalié?"  
"Bene, sta bene. E tu Oscar, non pensavo di vedervi qui!"  
"Bernard, ti credevo impegnato nei lavori dell'assemblea."  
"Infatti, siamo qui per risolvere alcune questioni, domani mattina torniamo a Parigi."  
André domandò: "Bernard, siamo qui da tre settimane, cosa sta succedendo a Parigi?"  
"Andrè, il re ha sciolto gli stati generali, non ha nessuna intenzione di collaborare, anzi, ha inasprito il dialogo con i rappresentanti del popolo."  
Robespierre guardò Oscar e con tono severo, disse : "Colonnello, vi credevo impegnato con i vostri soldati a Parigi."  
"Come ha detto André, siamo qui da tre settimane e poi la nostra presenza non è indispensabile!"  
"Almeno per il momento! ... Colonnello se avvenissero dei disordini in città e vi arrivasse l'ordine di soffocare la rivolta, voi cosa fareste? Avreste il coraggio di puntare le armi contro il popolo?"  
"Non vedo perché dovrebbe accadere una cosa simile!"

Bernard intervenne: "Ehi calmati Robespierre, non attaccarla in quel modo."

"Lascia stare Bernard! .. Robespierre, sinceramente non ho pensato a una simile eventualità e poi non ne vedo perché dovrebbero ricorrere a noi, visto che a Parigi sono stati impiegati altri eserciti."  
Andrè disse: "Oscar lascia stare, andiamo. via"  
"Si Andrè, è meglio andare! ... Buona sera Signori!"

Uscirono dalla locanda, con addosso lo sguardo malevole di Robespierre.  
Pierre presente alla conversazione, si avvicinò ai due, disse:" Signor Robespierre, non so perché abbiate trattato in malo modo la padrona! Vi assicuro che non se lo merita!"  
"Come sarebbe a dire, la padrona?"  
"Non lo sapete! Arras non appartiene più al Generale Jarjayes ma a sua figlia, che si sta dimostrando davvero una persona generosa! ... Non avete notato il risanamento delle strade?"  
"Ecco ... si ..."  
"Ed è merito della padrona se ciò è avvenuto! Tutti la rispettano."  
Robespierre mormorò: "Cosa hai detto Pierre!"  
"Ha fatto distribuire anche il pane! Adesso vogliatemi scusare, torno al mio lavoro!."

Concluse l'uomo, lasciando i due con espressione sorpresa.

"Guarda André! E' il ragazzo che abbiamo visto fuori la panetteria ed è in compagnia di Sugean!?"  
" Si, è lui, è Sugean ..."

"Andrè, madamigella Oscar!"  
"Come stai Sugean?"  
"Come sempre Andrè."  
Oscar guardò il ragazzo, domandò: "E' questo giovane, chi è?"  
"Madamigella, lo avete conosciuto tempo fa! ... E' Gilbert, mio figlio. Gli salvaste la vita quando era un bambino. Madamigella Oscar, mia moglie ed io, non Vi ringrazieremo abbastanza per quello che avete fatto!"  
"Suvvia Sugean, non ho fatto niente di eccezionale!"  
"Gilbert ti ricordi di Andrè e Madamigella?  
"Certo che mi ricordo di loro …"  
L'uomo continuò: "Madamigella, non solo io ma tutti gli abitanti di Arras, vi è immensamente riconoscente per quello che fate per noi! Siamo felici che siate la nostra padrona. Conosco il vostro buon cuore, sono fiducioso." -  
" Sugean, Vi prometto che faremo del nostro meglio!"  
Grazie Madamigella Oscar!" "Arrivederci Sugan." "Arrivederci!"

"Padre, sono stati loro a darmi il pane e le monete!"  
" Il tempo non l'ha cambiata, è rimasta la ragazza buona e generosa di allora! Sembra incredibile che sia la figlia del generale!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ritorno a palazzo Jarjayes**_

"Sei pronta Oscar?Joland ha già preparato la colazione!"  
"Andrè vieni avanti, entra un attimo, dobbiamo parlare."  
"Oscar ti stai pettinando ..."  
" Si ma ho quasi finito, aspetta!"  
No, no, rimani seduta, davanti allo specchio! ...Sai, mi piace guardarti mentre spazzoli i capelli ..."  
Ancora qualche passo, André era alle sue spalle, le scosto i lunghissimi capelli biondi, le posò un tenero bacio sul collo.  
"Ummm... Quanto mi piace il tuo profumo!"  
"Ah ah ... Dai Andrè ... ti prego non farmi il solletico!"  
" Ma io non ti solletico, ti bacio ..."  
"André ... su, non è vero ah ah ... lasciami ... ah ah ah ..."  
Vuoi che ti aiuti?"  
"Davvero mi pettineresti i capelli?"  
Certo,mi piacerebbe ..."  
"Ah ah ... André smettila di mordicchiarmi l'orecchio! Ih ih ... Ti prego André debbo parlati di una questione importante! Ah ah ..."  
" E va bene, ti lascio ma dopo continuo quello che ho appena cominciato! ... Allora, cosa hai da dirmi!"!"  
Oscar guardò le loro figure riflesse nello specchio, posò la spazzola, si voltò e guardandolo disse: "Andrè, non voglio che i contadini vivano ancora in condizioni precarie, quelle non sono case ma baracche, vanno assolutamente ristrutturate! ... Devi cercare un capo mastro che si occupi di ogni cosa, naturalmente una persona fidata.  
"Oscar possiamo chiedere a Lucien se può aiutarci a cercare persone qualificate."  
"Andrè non è tutto, dobbiamo stimare la cifra che annualmente va versata alla corona, quella che serve per gestire l'esigenze del territorio infine dobbiamo rivedere la somma che spetta a noi che siamo i proprietari. Per questo ci serve un contabile affidabile,che faccia una stima del denaro che ci occorre.  
"Oscar, i tuoi propositi sono buoni ma la cifra che ci occorre, è piuttosto ingente, dove pensi di trovarla?" "Andrè, io non dispongo certo del denaro di mio padre ma non ho mai sperperato la paga che ho ricevuto in tutti questi anni. Credo di disporre una somma adeguata per il progetto che intendono attuare. Nel caso non dovesse bastare, attingeremo da una parte delle imposte, che comunque andranno decisamente riviste!"

"E così in meno di un mese vuoi passare da stratega militare ad amministratrice terriera!"  
"Non scherzare Andrè, Il nostro compito sarà molto arduo, non voglio perdere altro tempo! Oggi stesso dobbiamo trovare una squadra operaia, desidero che i lavori comincino prima della nostra partenza!"  
"Oscar tra una settimana lasceremo Arras, servirà una persona fidata che visioni il tutto."  
"Ho pensato a Lucien mi fido di lui, che ne dici?"  
"Perfetto, parleremo con lui oggi stesso."  
Un tocco alla porta.  
"Andrè ,Madamigella Oscar, la colazione è pronta!"  
"Ora scendiamo Joland, grazie! ... Allora Andrè, mi aiuterai?"  
"Certo, però non credere che sia tanto semplice!"  
"Lo so, ma ci riusciremo, me sono sicura! ... E adesso che ne dici di fare colazione? Sai, ho molta fame!"  
"E allora mia Signora, andiamo a fare colazione!"

" Lucien che ne pensi?"  
"Andrè, la fiducia che mi state accordando e a dir poco singolare …"  
"Non esagerare Lucien! Dovrai semplicemente visionare i lavori, affinché le cose vengano fatte in maniera corretta. In assenza di Andrè dovrai prendere le dovute decisioni, fin tanto che i lavori non vengano ultimati. Ovviamente cerca qualcuno che ti dia una mano alla tenuta!" –  
"Va bene Madamigella, farò del mio meglio!"

_**5 Luglio 1789  
**_  
Il periodo di licenza era giunto al termine, ancora un giorno e avrebbero fatto ritorno a palazzo Jarjeyes.  
Il sole era tramontato, il caldo afoso della giornata aveva lasciato il posto alla brezza fresca della sera, il chiarore della luna piena illuminava il magnifico paesaggio della tenuta. Andrè e Oscar erano seduti in giardino sorseggiavano una buona tazza di tè.  
"Oscar.. hai gli occhi lucidi, sei pallida e l'aria stanca!"  
"Ecco ... vedi André, ho un leggero fastidio allo stomaco e già da qualche tempo che soffro di nausea."  
"Aspetta, voglio sentire se hai la febbre! ... Sei un po' accaldata! ... Oscar devi farti vedere dal dottore e subito."  
"Va bene Andrè, tanto domani rientriamo a casa, se la nausea dovesse persistere, mi farò visitare dal dottor Lassone."  
Un ticchettio, udirono qualcuno avvicinarsi, erano Joland e Lucièn, quest'ultimo disse:  
"Scusami Andrè, ho preparato la carrozza e ferrato i cavalli, è tutto pronto per la vostra partenza di domani."  
"Madamigella, spero che torniate al più presto, sentiremo la vostra mancanza!"  
"Non sappiamo quando faremo ritorno! Joland una parte del bagaglio rimarrà qui. Joland ... Partiremo domani mattina all'alba e voi avrete tutto il tempo di mettere a posto la casa, potete tornare a casa."  
"Come vuoi Andrè, spero che al vostro ritorno, daremo una bella festa di nozze!"  
"Sarà senz'altro così Joland!"  
Lucien, grazie per tutto! Per quanto riguarda le questioni del villaggio, sapete adesso a chi rivolgervi."  
"Si certo Madamigella, oramai i lavori al villaggio sono in pieno svolgimento, vedrete andrà tutto per il meglio! ... Bene Madamigella Oscar, noi torniamo a casa. Fate buon viaggio presto!"

" Grazie, a presto!"

"Oscar e Andrè rimasero soli e quest'ultimo disse: "Abbiamo deciso di partire domani ma se la febbre dovesse salire ..."  
" Ma no Andrè, sono semplicemente accaldata. Non devi preoccuparti, vedrai, domani mattina saremo in viaggio per Parigi! ... André non pensiamo a nulla, godiamoci queste ultime ore di tranquillità! ... Non sappiamo ... cosa ci attende."  
"Si ma ribadisco, che appena arriveremo a palazzo, dovrai farti vedere dal dottore."  
"Va bene Andrè .. promesso! ... André voglio che mi abbracci ..."  
"Oscar ... ti amo ..."

Alle prime luci dell'alba, Andrè e Oscar si misero in viaggio. Durante il percorso Oscar si assopì abbracciata al suo amore.  
André felice pensava: " Non mi sembra vero! Ti stringo tra le mie braccia! .. Mi ami, finalmente mi ami e sei mia. Sei il mio unico amore, saremo tanto felici Oscar ma adesso dobbiamo affrontare tuo padre ... 

_**Palazzo Jarjaryes**_

"Andrè, Oscar … ben tornati!"  
"Madre, nonna come state?"  
Marguèrite esclamò: "Siete arrivati con qualche giorno di anticipo!"-  
"Infatti Madame, abbiamo preferito anticipare il nostro rientro. Oscar ha bisogno di riposare prima di tornare in caserma."  
Marguerite ribatté:" Oscar spero che veniate congedati quanto prima!"  
" Madre, prima di congedarmi, debbo svolgere le ultime mansioni. E mio padre?"."  
" E' ancora fuori con il suo esercito!"

Il maggiordomo del palazzo diede l'ordine alla servitù di scaricare il bagaglio, Oscar ordinò: "Un momento! Portateli nelle nostre camere ma non disfateli."  
Marguerite, incalzò: "Oscar, non capisco, cosa dici!?  
"Madre, tutto dipenderà dall'atteggiamento che assumerà mio padre, non appena saprà di me e di Andrè."

La nonna ribatté: "Tuo padre Oscar, non farà certo salti di gioia. Per te desidera un matrimonio adeguato al tuo rango! Non voglio neanche pensare la reazione che avrà, non appena saprà di voi due, bambina mia! ... E tu Andrè non dici niente?"  
Lui tacque.  
"Oh basta nonna, mio padre vuole che mi sposi e mi ritiri a vita privata? Beh sarà accontentato! .. Dopotutto può ritenersi soddisfatto, una volta tanto sua figlia darà ascolto ai suoi preziosi consigli!… Che gli piaccia o no, deve farsene una ragione. Madre cosa sapete di mio padre?"  
"Ho ricevuto una sua lettera, rientrerà tra circa quattro giorni! ... Oscar, sei pallida e sciupata, ma tu non stai bene?!"  
"Non ho niente madre, sto benissimo, sono semplicemente stanca."  
"Spero che sia così figlia mia ma io non ti ti vedo affatto bene!"  
Ma no madre, sono stanca per il viaggio, nulla più!"  
"E va bene, adesso è meglio che ti lasci sola!"  
La nonna, continuò: "Oscar, tua madre ha ragione, sei molto pallida, hai bisogno di riposare! .. E tu Andrè lasciala tranquilla."  
"Si nonna!"

Oscar rimase sola nella sua stanza in compagnia di André.

"Lo vedi? Non è soltanto la mia impressione, tu non stai bene. Domani ti accompagnerò dal dottore, ti farai visitare senza discutere!"  
"E va bene, domani mattina dopo colazione andremo da Lassonne."

L' indomani mattina, Oscar e Andrè erano a tavola per la colazione. Margherite che era in loro compagnia osservò sua figlia e disse: " Oscar, ho l'impressione che il cibo ti dia fastidio ..."  
" Madre, io ... non so cosa mi stia succedendo ma avete ragione, solamente l'odore mi irrita ..."  
All'improvviso Oscar sentì salire la nausea, si alzò di scatto facendo cadere la sedia e portandosi la mano alla bocca, scappò via.

Andrè le corse dietro.  
"Oscar, aspetta! Cosa ti succede? E' ancora la nausea! Ora basta! Che ti piaccia o no, il dottore dovrà visitarti immediatamente!"-

Oscar entrò nella salone centrale, si appoggiò al muro, ansimava, la fronte era imperlata dal sudore, Andrè la raggiunse, con tono severo continuò: "Preparo subito la carrozza, porto qui il dottore." -  
Margherite e Nanny presenti alla scena, rimasero atterrite, quest'ultima profetizzò: "Madame, il matrimonio dei ragazzi non sarà l'unico argomento che dovremo affrontare con il Generale."  
"Nanny, credo che ci sia un bimbo in arrivo. Cera d'aspettarselo!"

"Oscar come ti senti, hai ancora la nausea?"-Chiese sua madre che la raggiunse in camera sua seguita da Nanny.  
"Madre, dov'è Andrè?"  
"E' andato a chiamare il dottore."  
"Andre esagera, sarà stato sicuramente la stanchezza del il viaggio."  
La nonna ribatté: ""Non dire sciocchezze Oscar, da quando la stanchezza riduce una donna in queste condizioni."  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Nulla bambina ma sono troppo vecchia per ascoltare simili sciocchezze ma non voglio dire altro, aspettiamo che arrivi il medico!"

"Prego dottore, da questa parte."  
"Vi prego lasciateci soli madame devo visitare Madamigella."  
"Dottore, vorrei rimanere con mia figlia!" "Vi prego Madame non adiratevi ma ho bisogno di restare da solo con lei."  
E va bene dottore, aspetterò fuori!"

"Madamigella Oscar,ditemi, cosa Vi è successo?"  
"Vedete dottore, ero a tavola e improvvisamente ho avvertito un forte senso di nausea."  
"Andrè mi ha detto che non è la prima volta che vi succede."  
"Si, è vero! E' da diverso tempo che soffro di questo disturbo ma stavolta è stato molto più violento! ... Dottore... "  
"Dite Madamigella!"  
" Negli ultimi tempi, ho violenti attacchi di tosse ritrovandomi la bocca sporca di sangue e come se non bastasse, mi sale la febbre ..."  
"Un momento, andiamo per ordine. Voi mi avete descritto due sintomi differenti, è necessario che vi visiti."

"Allora dottore, qual'è la diagnosi?"  
"Ummm, Madamigella Oscar, scusatemi ma debbo farvi una domanda un po' delicata…!  
"Dite pure dottore!"  
"Da quando tempo non avete le vostre perdite?"  
"Cosa! ... Ecco io ... Credo … da quasi tre mesi."  
"Madamigella, la nausea e il vostro ritardo, sono tutti sintomi riconducibili a una gravidanza."  
"Ma.. dottore …"  
"Madamigella, il ventre è teso, non c'è dubbio voi siete incinta."  
"Ne siete proprio sicuro?"  
"Sicurissimo e poi voi dovreste saperlo, più di qualunque altro! ... Sapete cosa intendo, parlo della vostra vita intima."  
"Si, certo! ... Ho capito. Beh vedete... tra non molto sposerò Andrè e …" –  
"Capisco! Quindi al riguardo non ci sono problemi Madamigella! ... Non Vi resta che dare la bella notizia al vostro futuro marito!"  
" Si ... certo ..."  
" Cosa avete Madamigella, Vi vedo confusa, preoccupata!"  
"Ma io non ne so niente di bambini, sono un soldato."  
"Non preoccupatevi di questo, nessuna donna ne sa niente fino a che non diventa madre."  
"Io diventerò madre …"  
"Però madamigella non è tutto, c'è dell' altro …"  
"Cosa c'è dottore?"  
"Vedete...la febbre, la tosse le tracce di sangue, sono tutti i sintomi di una bronchite mal curata oppure …"  
"La tisi! ..."  
"In passato avete avuto sintomi riconducibili a quelli che mi avete descritto?"  
"Il mio lavoro mi ha portato spesso, a passare notti alla ghiaccio. Si, l'ultima volta che sono stata in missione, mi sono sentita poco bene, forse a causa del freddo e d'allora che non sono stata più bene …"  
"Ascoltatemi Madamigella, è assolutamente necessario che cambiaste le Vostre abitudini: dovrete osservare il riposo più assoluto, alimentarvi in maniera adeguata, niente più corse a cavallo, niente duelli, e soprattutto la vita militare non si addice alla vostra condizione. Non dimenticatevi che adesso non siete più sola, presto avrete un bambino. Dovete pensare non soltanto al Vostro bambino ma anche a voi, mi avete appena detto che sposerete Andrè ..."  
"Si, dottore a breve ci sposeremo ..."  
"Madamigella Oscar è giunto il momento di dare una svolta alla vostra esistenza!"  
"Dottore, vorrei avere una diagnosi più dettagliata riguardo alla mia malattia."  
"Dovrà visitarVi un mio collega specializzato nella cura dei polmoni. Lo contatterò immediatamente. Intanto Vi darò degli infusi perché siete in stato interessante."  
"E il bambino dottore?"  
"Per il momento non c'è da preoccuparsi ma dovete assolutamente curarVi."  
"Ho capito, Vi ringrazio dottore! Vi prego non fate parola con nessuno riguardo alla mia probabile malattia, non voglio che la mia famiglia si preoccupi, magari non è nulla di grave!"  
"Come desiderate Madamigella ma prima o poi, Andrè se ne accorgerà! .. Quando uscirò dalla vostra stanza mi chiederanno le origini dei vostri malesseri, non dirò nulla, spetta a Voi dare la notizia! Arrivederci Madamigella!"  
"A presto dottore!"

"Allora dottore cos'ha Oscar perché sta male?"

"Andrè parla con lei!"  
"Ma dottore …."  
"Va da lei, ti sta aspettando!"

"Oscar.. il dottore non ha voluto dirmi nulla, mi ha detto di parlare con te."  
"André ... ecco ...Presto avremo un bambino!"  
"Cosa!... Un bambino! Ma ... ne sei davvero sicura Oscar?!"  
"Si, Andrè! .. Me lo ha appena detto il dottore. Avremo un figlio, tuo e mio, Andrè ... "  
"Non è possibile! Un bambino! Oh mio Dio! La donna che amo più di me stesso, mi darà un figlio! Oscar ..." -  
Il verde brillava, l' emozione prese il sopravvento, impetuoso, le si gettò tra le sue braccia, la strinse a se con ardore, con amore.  
Un bacio, un sussurro: "Ti amo .. ti amo Oscar ..."  
Ancora un bacio .. tenero e appassionato ...

Un tocco alla porta.  
"Possiamo entrare?"

"Madame, nonna, su avanti ... venite ..."  
Andrè, si avvicinò alle due donne la sua mano era stretta a quella di lei. Marguerite e nanny erano commosse, quest'ultima disse: "Oscar … Il dottor Lassone ci ha detto che …"  
"Madame, nonna … Oscar avrà un bambino!"  
Marguerite felice, strinse a sé sua figlia, mormorò: "Oscar, Oscar cara … sono così felice per te, figlia cara!"  
"Madre ..."  
Le diede un bacio, si asciugò le lacrime, Marguerite continuò: "Andrè, mia figlia non poteva scegliere un uomo migliore, sono davvero felice!"  
"Grazie Madame."  
"Oh Madame!...Qui scoppierà il finimondo quando lo saprà il generale."  
Oscar ribatté:"Ti preoccupi sempre troppo nonna! Credo invece, che mio padre ne sarà felice, avrà il nipote che tanto desidera."  
"Voi non vi rendete conto dello scandalo che darete: tu bambina avrai un figlio da mio nipote, che tra l'altro è il tuo attendente e come se non bastasse, sei anche nubile."  
"Oh basta nonna quante sciocchezze! ... E poi Andrè non è mai stato il mio attendente! … Lui è sempre è stato il mio amico, mio fratello, il mio confidente! ... E per quando riguarda il mio nubilato, rimedieremo presto, Andrè adesso è costretto a sposarmi, ora il nostro, sarà un matrimonio riparatore ah ah ah!"  
" Oh Santo cielo bambina, ma cosa dici!"  
"Nonna, Oscar ed io ci amiamo e niente e nessuno potrà separarci ..."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Rivelazione**_

"Comandante Oscar …"  
"Cosa c'è Alain?"  
"Ho l'impressione che il periodo di licenza non vi abbia giovato affatto."  
"Cosa?" "Siete pallida come un cencio e …"  
"Io sto benissimo, tu piuttosto, perché sei venuto nel mio ufficio?"  
"Io?.. A si … volevo darvi notizie su quella specie di damerino, mi riferisco al Maggiore Girodelle …"  
"Si, si ho capito, cos'altro è successo?"  
"E' stato scarcerato, l'ho visto ieri sera, in una bettola che di solito frequento, era seduto a un tavolo e beveva come una spugna. Dovevate vederlo, era ubriaco fradicio."  
"La questione non mi riguarda Alain, per me può anche andare all'inferno!"  
"Comandante, vi consiglio di fare molta attenzione! .. Probabilmente sarà stato l'effetto del vino ma lo sentito inveire contro di voi."  
"Lui ti ha visto?"  
"Chi? Quello? Era talmente sbronzo che secondo me, in quelle condizioni non avrebbe riconosciuto neanche sua madre!"  
"Um ... Capisco, ti ringrazio Alain,va pure."  
Alain si mise sugli attenti e disse: "Agli ordini Comandante! ... Comandante, prima dicevo sul serio ... non avete una bella cera, riguardatevi!"-

Subito dopo entrò in ufficio il colonnello D'auguit.  
"Ben tornata Comandante!"  
"Grazie Colonnello, novità?"  
"Immagino che siate già stata informata della situazione a Parigi. Stanno giungendo eserciti da ogni parte della Francia, la gente scende in piazza, ovunque ci sono proteste, c'è stato anche un morto".  
"Si lo so, ho appena letto il dispaccio! ... Spero solo che questa caserma non venga coinvolta, ci sono già le milizie in città, non vedo perché dovrebbero ricorrere a noi."  
"Lo spero! ...Comandante …"  
"Si?"  
"Volevo informarvi che il maggiore Girodelle è uscito di prigione. Comandante, siete stata via per un mese e non siete al corrente della decisione che il generale Bouillè ha preso subito dopo la vostra partenza."  
" A quale decisione Vi riferite Colonnello?"  
" Vedete Comandante, il Generale era così indignato per il comportamento del Maggiore che gli ha aggravato la pena, lo ha sospeso temporaneamente dall'esercito."  
"Cosa? Questo vuol dire tenerlo fuori e richiamarlo solo in caso di effettiva necessità!"  
"Si, è così! … Permettetemi, ecco ... Comandante …"  
"Dite pure Colonnello."  
"Mi fa davvero piacere che abbiate chiesto il congedo! ... Mi auspico che lasciate quanto prima il comando. Evitate il tumulto!"

"... Colonnello, la mia decisione è dovuta al fatto che sposerò Grandier e le mie condizioni di salute non mi permettono di condurre ancora la vita militare."  
"Capisco! Mi congratulo con voi Comandante."  
"Grazie Colonnello! ... Per favore, fate venire qui Andrè."

"Sissignore, agli ordini!"

"Cosa c'è Oscar, perché mi hai fatto chiamare?"  
"Andrè devi accompagnarmi al palazzo reale, fa preparare la carrozza."  
"Cosa hai intenzione di fare Oscar?"

"Parlare con la Regina, spero di persuaderla: le chiederò di ritirare le truppe da Parigi."

La Regina Maria Antonietta e Madamigella Oscar, si incontrarono nei giardini di Versailles. Gli splendori di quei luoghi, non esistevano più. Gran parte dei nobili che un tempo si erano fregiati dei privilegi ricevuti dalla famiglia reale, avevano lasciato Parigi. La famiglia Jarjeyes era tra le poche famiglie nobili rimasta fedele ai sovrani.

Il vento caldo di Luglio scompigliava i loro capelli, attimi fatti di silenzi, di incomprensioni.  
Oscar era prostrata davanti alla regina.  
" Maestà Vi prego, ritirate le truppe da Parigi!"  
"Mi dispiace Madamigella Oscar ma non posso farlo!"

"Maestà non dovete permettere che la famiglia reale punti le armi contro il popolo."  
" Si, Oscar … ma se questo dovesse accadere, mi rimarreste accanto?"  
"Maestà io ho lasciato da tempo la guardia reale."  
Per la Regina Maria Antonietta, le parole di Oscar furono macigni. Copiose lacrime rigarono i volti di entrambe. Silenzio e ancora silenzio.  
Oscar si levò dal suo inchino, quello l'ultimo omaggio alla sua Regina, la donna che aveva protetto da sempre. Si congedò dandole le spalle.  
La Regina chiese commossa: "Perché piangete, è forse l'ultima volta che ci vediamo Oscar? ... Spero di rivedervi ... Oscar!"  
"Lo spero anch'io, Maestà!"  
Entrambe sapevano che non si sarebbero più riviste. Le incomprensioni e gli eventi politici avevano incrinato un'amicizia che durava da vent'anni.

"Andrè torniamo a casa."  
"Dalla tua espressione capisco che l'incontro non abbia avuto l'esito sperato ..."  
"Infatti! ... Andiamo André."

13 Luglio 1789  
Era una tipica giornata di Luglio: il vento caldo l'aria afosa, il frinire insistente delle cicali. Andrè e Oscar erano seduti sul bordo della fontana, di palazzo Jarjeyes.  
"Oscar, nonostante che abbiamo presentato domanda di concedo più di un mese fa, non ci è stato ancora accordato! ... Molto probabilmente è a causa della situazione politica che stiamo attraversando. Sono sicuro che il Quartier Generale vuole disporre un maggior numero di soldati in caso di una rivolta popolare! ... Oscar, io non voglio, che ti esponga ancora! ... Cosa c'è, perché sei così pensierosa?" -  
Occhi negli occhi.  
Lo scalpitio degli zoccoli dei cavalli, catturarono la loro l'attenzione. Videro arrivare due soldati. I cavalli si arrestarono, uno dei due era Alain. I due soldati scesero da cavallo e si misero sull'attenti.  
Alain disse: "Comandante Oscar, è giunto l'ordine di intervenire a Parigi domani mattina. L' ordine è di soffocare la rivolta armata.."  
"Doveva accadere …"  
"Purtroppo si, Comandante."  
"Adesso tornate pure a i vostri alloggi, domani mattina, mi presenterò in caserma."  
"Sissignore, agli ordini!"  
I due soldati lasciarono palazzo Jarjeyes.

"Andrè … cosa facciamo?"  
"Oscar, vieni, entriamo in casa, voglio parlarti."  
Mestamente e senza dire una sola parola, i due giovani entrarono in casa.  
Percorsero il lungo corridoio che che li avrebbe condotti nella camera di Oscar.  
André pose la mano sulla maniglia, aprì la porta e attese che Oscar entrasse. Le porte del balcone erano spalancate una brezza di vento caldo entrava nella stanza. I fiori posti sul tavolo emanavano un inteso profumo.  
I due giovani si sedettero sul bordo del letto, ci furono istanti di silenzio, finché lei non disse: "Andrè io.. non so! ... Andrè, non posso dare l'ordine di sparare sulla folla … e poi sono sicura che i soldati si rifiuterebbero di farlo, io questo lo comprendo."  
"Oscar io non posso che appoggiare ciò che hai appena detto! ... E' un momento difficile ma non voglio che tu metta a repentaglio la tua vita, se ti dovesse accadere qualcosa ne morirei! ... Devi abbandonare l'uniforme, non voglio che domani ti presenti in caserma."  
"Andrè ma io non …"  
Un ticchettio alla porta.  
"Oscar, Oscar sei qui?! Posso entrare?"  
"Oscar, è tuo padre."  
"Dobbiamo mantenere la calma Andrè, è giunto il momento che sappia la verità!"  
"Si, ormai non possiamo più tacete, deve sapere ogni cosa! ... Oscar, lo sai, qualsiasi cosa accadrà, io sarò al tuo fianco!"

"Lo so Andrè ...sono tranquilla! ... Entrate padre."

Il Generale fece il suo ingresso nella stanza seguito da sua moglie.  
"Sono appena tornato! Ah vedo che sei qui Andrè!"  
"Buona sera Signore."  
"Oscar, tua madre, mi ha detto che sei tornata pochi giorni fa."

" Si padre, sono tornata tre giorni fa."  
"Qui le cose come vanno?"  
"Se vi riferite alla situazione a Parigi è molto delicata."  
"Si lo so! ... Non è di questo che voglio parlarti ma del tuo congedo."  
"Sono ancora in servizio, al momento il Quartier Generale non ha ancora accolto la mia richiesta."  
"A questo punto c'è solo una cosa da fare, devi abbandonare il servizio militare! ... Oscar hai avuto a disposizione un mese per sceglierti un marito, dunque ti sei decisa?"  
"Si padre."  
"Oh Finalmente era ora! Hai capito che è giunto il momento di dare una svolta alla tua vita! ... Allora Oscar … chi è, l'uomo che hai scelto come marito?!"  
"L'uomo che sposerò padre, è Andrè."  
"Cosa?.. E' uno scherzo? Oppure hai ancora deciso di sfidarmi!?"  
"Non è uno scherzo e non ho nessuna intenzione di sfidarvi! Credevo che voi l'aveste già capito da tempo. Sposerò Andrè."  
"Tu sei pazza!"  
Urlò battendo un pugno sul tavolo. Oscar rimase lì ferma imperterrita.  
Margherite avanzò, e disse: "Ascolta Augustin i ragazzi si amano e desiderano sposarsi. Andrè è un bravo ragazzo e …"  
"Sta zitta."  
Andrè avanzò e guardando il Generale, disse: "Signore amo vostra figlia e lei ama me. Oscar ed io chiediamo la vostra benedizione."  
"Cosa significa! Voi chiedete la mia benedizione!?"  
Chiosò velenoso il Generale afferrandolo per il bavero.  
Oscar con fermezza sibilò: "Lasciatelo stare."  
"Tu sta zitta, non intrometterti, adesso è lui che mi deve delle spiegazioni, fatti da parte Oscar! ... Su parla Andrè!"  
Gli disse spingendolo all'indietro. Nanny attirata dalle grida del Generale si precipitò nella camera e assistette alla scena rimanendo sull'uscio della porta.  
"Allora Andrè, mi credi uno stupido! Non sono nato ieri! Cosa hai da dirmi, avanti dimmi la verità!"  
"Avete ragione Signor Generale! Avete il diritto di sapere ogni cosa: Oscar e io, presto avremo un bambino."  
" Cosa!"  
Gli occhi del generale si sgranarono, il viso tirato, furono istanti di tensione. Il generale preso dall' ira si avventò su sua figlia alzò la mano e con rabbia la colpì. Oscar arretrò un passo e un altro ancora.  
Margherite accorse da sua figlia e in lacrime digrignò: "Augustin, cosa hai fatto?"  
Andrè le si avvicinò la prese tra le braccia la strinse a se e accarezzandola sussurrò: "Oscar stai bene?"  
"Sto..sto bene Andrè non preoccuparti ..."  
Andrè con impeto, si avventò sull'uomo e afferrandolo per la giacca digrignò minaccioso: "Non vi azzardate mai più a metterle le mani addosso! Adesso è mia moglie e non permetto a nessuno di trattarla in questo modo. nemmeno a voi, Signore Generale!"  
Oscar avanzò e prendendolo per il braccio, gridò: "NO! lascialo Andre!  
Per qualche istante i due uomini si scrutarono, Andrè ansimando mollò la presa. Oscar si contrappose tra i due, allontanò Andrè da suo padre e con tono peculiare tuonò: "Padre cosa pretendete ancora da me! Mi avete impartito un educazione maschile, svolgendo mansioni che non sono alla portata di altre donne e di questo ve ne sarò riconoscente per tutta la vita! ... Ma questo non significa che Voi non dobbiate accettare le mie scelte! E' Andrè che voglio e non sarete Voi a impedirmelo…  
"Oscar …"  
"Non ho ancora finito padre! Ricordate le mie parole: non potrò mai ringraziarvi abbastanza di avermi messo accanto Andrè, l'uomo della mia vita, l'uomo che io amo e che sposerò. Già da tempo ho ottenuto della Regina, la dispensa per poter sposare André, potevamo farlo ad Arras ma Andrè e io abbiamo preferito attendere il vostro ritorno, affinché avessimo la vostra benedizione!"  
" Oscar ..."  
"Padre, desidero andare all'altare al braccio di mio padre ma non importa... se non lo desiderate, non posso certo costringervi! ... Lo ammetto, mi sono illusa! Credo che sia giunto il momento che tolga il disturbo, lascio la vostra casa! ... Padre vi ringrazio per tutto quello che avete fatto per me, perdonatemi se vi ho dato dei dispiaceri."  
Oscar abbracciò sua madre e disse: "Non preoccupatevi, Andrè si prenderà cura di me!". " Oscar, figlia mia!"

Oscar le posò un lieve bacio sulla fronte, e a passo deciso raggiunse la porta.  
Nanny era in lacrime accovacciata sul pavimento, Oscar le sussurrò: "Su nonna, non piangere, il peggio è passato, fa portare i nostri bagagli ad Arras."  
"Avevi pianificato tutto! Per questo motivo che mi hai chiesto Arras, vero!? Per un attimo l'avevo immaginato ma non ci volevo credere."  
"Si, è così padre!"  
"Dovevo immaginarlo, mi è parso strano che tu mi chiedessi qualcosa, figurarsi poi una proprietà."  
"Addio padre! ... André possiamo andare!"

Oscar si incamminò verso l'uscita senza dire nulla ma suo padre le sbarrò il passo, e guardandola negli occhi, continuò: "So che ti hanno dato l'ordine di andare a Parigi. Cosa intendi fare?" "Non ho nessuna intenzione di sparare sulla folla!"  
"Se è questa la tua decisione, voglio sapere dove stai andando!"  
In caserma, il mio reggimento mi sta aspettando.  
"Che intenzioni hai! Oscar .. aspetta, non andartene così!"

Lei non rispose, lasciò la stanza seguita da Andrè.  
Suo padre disperato, disse: "Stai aspettando un bambino, sei un'insensata! Torna indietro!"  
Oscar, si voltò e con freddezza, disse: "Allora? Vi importa qualcosa di lui? Non è certo figlio di un nobile!"

"SCIOCCA! E' MIO NIPOTE! Non voglio che vi succeda nulla! ... Resta a casa Oscar … non andare …"  
"Padre devo presentarmi in caserma, il dovere mi attende. Vi prometto che sarà la mia ultima battaglia! ... Dopo tutto mi avete allevata come un uomo, ho sempre messo a repentaglio la mia vita. Non è il caso che Vi preoccupiate per me ..."  
"Ma tu non sei.. un uomo!"

Oscar uscì, ignorando le parole di suo padre.  
Il generale afferrò il polso di Andrè, e lo sguardo spaventato, disse: "Fermala, impediscile di commettere stupidaggini, non voglio che vada a Parigi, proteggi quel insensata! Andrè solo adesso mi rendo conto dell'errore che ho fatto, allevandola come un maschio, so perfettamente che sei l'unica persona che possa starle accanto! Mia figlia è ribelle, testarda, orgogliosa! … Proteggila Andrè … sta aspettando un bambino …"  
Copiose lacrime scesero sul volto del generale. Si coprì il viso con le mani.  
Andrè si commosse, e disse: "State tranquillo signore, la proteggerò a costo della mia vita, voi questo lo sapete!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**14 Luglio 1789**_

"Comandante … Andrè è stato ferito Comandante!"  
"Andrè non morire ...ANDRÈ NOOO ..."

Andrè si portò la mano al petto che in brevissimo tempo si intrise di sangue. Qualche passo, André si accasciò al suolo .

Oscar fu presa dall' angoscia, sentiva le gambe tremare, raccolse tutto il suo coraggio, mormorò: Andrè, ti prego resistiti! ... Alain, presto, portiamolo al riparo!"  
" Ci penso io Comandante! ... Su amici, mettiamolo in sella sul mio cavallo. Aiutatemi!"

Oscar fuori di sé, si mise alla testa dei suoi uomini, non lasciò nulla di intentato, sfidò qualsiasi ostacolo riuscendo ad oltrepassare lo schieramento nemico. L'ordine era di proteggere Alain, su cui cavallo c'era Andrè.

Riuscirono a raggiungere le barricate. Andrè fu sdraiato su un lettino, in breve tempo la divisa si intrise di sangue. In ginocchio al suo capezzale, Oscar prese la sua mano e la strinse a sé, copiose lacrime rigarono il suo viso. Intorno ai due giovani si riunì una piccola folla,tra cui c'erano: Bernard e Rosalié.

Oscar mormorò singhiozzando:"Vi prego cercate un dottore! ... Ti prego Andrè resisti."  
Bernard a grandi falcate, si arrampicò su un mucchio di legnacci che fungevano da barricate, a gran voce disse: "Amici ascoltate! Uno dei soldati della guardia che si è battuto con noi, è stato ferito, c'è bisogno di un dottore!  
"Io sono un medico!"-Esclamò il primo avanzando.  
"Anch'io sono un dottore!" - Disse avanzando un secondo.  
Tra la folla c'erano diversi dottori, tutti si presero cura di Andrè.  
Oscar era sopraffatta dal dolore. Piegata sulle ginocchia, non si allontanò dal suo capezzale.  
"Oscar, ti prego non piangere …. ti prego pensa al nostro bambino .."  
"Ti amo Andrè, ti prego resisti, non arrenderti."

il primo dottore disse: "Comandante Oscar calmatevi, dobbiamo visitarlo." .  
"Dottore, Vi prego salvatelo!" Delle mani grandi e forti si posarono sulle spalle, una voce sussurrò: "Comandante venite con me, in questo momento siamo solo di intralcio ... venite con me."  
"Si, va bene Alain."

"Prendete il mio fazzoletto e asciugatevi gli occhi Comandante. Dovete calmarvi! .. Prima ... ho sentito che aspettate un bambino, ora dovete pensare anche a lui.  
"Grazie Alain!"  
Dopo aver visitato Andrè, i medici le si avvicinarono e uno di loro proferì: "Comandante, dobbiamo parlarVi."  
"Dottore, come sta Andrè?"  
"La ferita è molto profonda, dobbiamo estrarre immediatamente la pallottola,non c'è tempo da perdere!"  
"André si salverà vero?!"  
"Comandante, faremo del nostro meglio! .. Presto, che qualcuno porti dell'acqua, dobbiamo intervenire, non c'è tempo da perdere!"  
Oscar, gli si avvicinò nuovamente ad André, e carezzandogli il viso mormorò: "Andrè, fatti coraggio! André cosa ti succede, perché non parli!... Dottore cos'ha Andrè, perché non mi risponde?!"  
"Non preoccupatevi Comandante, ha perso conoscenza, dobbiamo intervenire presto!"

Un secondo medico disse: " Marcel è tutto pronto, possiamo cominciare."  
Ancora uno sguardo, ancora lacrime. Oscar lentamente si allontanò dal capezzale del suo Andrè.

Era una calda notte di luglio, la pioggia battente scendeva copiosa. Sulla città in tumulto era sceso il silenzio: niente spari, niente grida.  
Andrè come tutti gli altri feriti, fu trasportato in una baracca adibita in ospedale da campo. Oscar non si allontanò un solo istante dal suo capezzale. Tirò fuori dallo zaino le coperte che la nonna tanto premurosamente le aveva dato, le stese sul pavimento accanto alla branda del suo Andrè.

"Andrè, sono qui accanto a te, ti prego, fatti forza ... reagisci! Desidero di rivedere il tuo sguardo,il tuo sorriso .. ti prego Andrè!"

Il giovane era ancora in stato di incoscienza. Oscar si sdraiò accanto per vegliarlo ma poco dopo, si abbandonò al sonno.

Era ormai l'alba, quando alcune fitte la svegliarono di soprassalto, si sollevò e piegandosi sulle ginocchia carezzò il ventre nel tentativo di alleviare il dolore.  
Udì dei passi, tra le brande dei numerosi feriti, vide avanzare una figura scura, una voce familiare disse: "Comandante Oscar, vi ho trovato finalmente!... Come sta Andrè?" "Sei tu Alain! André non si è ancora svegliato." "Il mio amico è forte, vedrete che si riprenderà presto! ... Ma Voi cosa fate su quella coperta, nelle vostre condizioni!? Posibile che non abbiate trovato una sistemazione adeguata,dato la vostra condizione?"  
"Io sto bene Alain e poi le brande servono ai feriti, io sto bene."  
"Potevate trovare posto da un'altra parte anziché rimanere qui!"  
"Io non lascio Andrè da solo! ... Cosa c'è Alain perché mi stavi cercando?"  
"Bernard e Robespierre vogliono parlare con Voi."  
"Con me? Cosa vogliono?"  
"Non lo so ma dovete venire con me."  
"Dove sono?"  
"Sono con gli altri nella baracca accanto."  
"Va bene, Alain, adesso arrivo." -  
Ancora uno sguardo al suo Andrè prima di allontanarsi. Oscar e Alain si fecero strada tra tutti i lettini posti ordinatamente l'uno accanto all'altro, tra lamenti e imprecazioni dei feriti, fino a raggiungere l'uscita.  
Smise di piovere. Nella piazza antistante, protetti dalle barricate, c'erano persone che si erano accampate per trascorrere la notte. I due entrarono nella baracca adiacente, dove erano riuniti i vari esponenti dell'ordine del terzo stato.

"Buona sera"-  
"Buona sera Jarjeyes". – Rispose Robespierre.  
"Bernard cosa succede?"  
"Oscar ti abbiamo convocato in quanto Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, vogliamo metterti al corrente di ciò che sta accadendo."  
"Bernard spiegati per favore!"  
"Vedi Oscar, il Comandante della Bastiglia ha dato l'ordine ai suoi soldati di puntare i cannoni sulla città."  
"Cosa? Ma è assurdo!"  
Robespierre intervenne: "Già è un assurdità Jarjeyes! Hanno intenzione di bombardare Parigi, evidentemente temono di essere sopraffatti da noi."  
"Cosa pensate di fare?"

Alain domandò:"I cittadini sono stati informati della situazione?"  
"Si Alain, hanno deciso di attaccare la Bastiglia."  
"E come pensano di farcela!? Con le baionette o peggio ancora con i forconi? In questo modo, ci saranno un infinità di perdite umane! "  
Bernard ribatté: "Anche noi abbiamo noi i cannoni Alain."

Dopo aver lasciato Bernard e gli altri, Alain e Oscar rimasero a lungo in piazza, rimanendo in silenzio. Oscar alzò lo sguardo al cielo, il sole stava sorgendo.

"Alain, è l'alba del quattordici Luglio, cosa accadrà adesso?"  
"Non lo so Comandante ma voi siete particolarmente taciturna, state pensando a qualcuno, vero?"  
"Alain ... penso a mio … padre! ... Dimentica ciò che ti ho detto ... Vado da Andrè."  
Alain la vide allontanare velocemente, la seguì con lo sguardo fino a che, non entrò nel piccolo ospedale.  
_**  
Mormorò: "Ti capisco sai! Non sarà stato facile per te prendere una simile decisione: un ex ufficiale della guardia reale, una nobildonna, una contessa, che ha rinunciato a tutto. Che donna! ... Nonostante che sia incinta, ha dormito su una coperta, per vegliare il proprio uomo! ... Sei una donna straordinaria Comandante, Andrè è un uomo davvero fortunato! ... Spero che un giorno riesca a levarti dalla testa, e dal mio cuore!**_

Sdraiata sul suo giaciglio, si abbandonò al sonno, una voce la destò.  
"Oscar …"  
"Andrè, finalmente ti sei svegliato!"  
Il suo dolce sorriso, interrotto da insistenti colpi di tosse.

"Oscar, ancora quella tosse."

"Sto bene Andrè non è niente! ... Tu invece resta giù, non tentare di alzarti!" "Oscar mi dici sempre che non hai niente … ma io comincio a dubitare che sia così e poi ... tu hai passato la notte a terra ... Oh Dio, Dio che situazione! ... Io non avrei mai voluto tutto questo per te … no … no ... non volevo, ma tu testarda come sempre …" "Basta Andrè, non serve lamentarsi. Te lo già detto, staremo insieme fino alla fine! E poi, non è la fine del mondo dormire qualche ora su una coperta. André ci aspettano giorni migliori, ne sono sicura!"  
"Oscar ..."  
Appena tutto questo sarà finito torneremo ad Arras e dormiremo nel nostro letto. Sta tranquillo Andrè, io sto bene!"  
Una smorfia di rassegnazione, la guardò e disse: "Oscar, osa sta succedendo?"  
"André, dalle torri della Bastiglia hanno puntato i cannoni su Parigi." "Cosa! ... Vogliono bombardare la città?" "Sembrerebbe di si …"  
Le parole furono spezzate dal primo boato e poi ancora e ancora un altro. Si udirono rumori di vetri in frantumi, di calcinacci: le case dei parigini si schiantarono al suolo.

"Maledizione, Andrè stanno bombardando Parigi!"

Qualche passo verso l'uscita.  
"Oscar, dove stai andando? Torna qui!"  
"Sta calmo, non ti agitare, non vado da nessuna parte."

Oscar, vide sull'uscio della porta Alain e Bernard discutere.  
"Cosa sta succedendo!"  
"Oscar stanno bombardando la città e noi non possiamo rispondere al fuoco..."  
"Non capisco! Bernard stanotte avete detto. che siete in possesso dei cannoni, perché non sparano?"  
"Nessuno sa usarli!"  
"Cosa!"  
"Gli unici soldati su cui possiamo contare siete voi ..."  
Andrè ascoltò trepidante e con un fil di voce, sussurrò: "Oscar …"  
"Cosa c'è Andrè?"  
"Oscar, so a cosa stai pensando ... non voglio!"  
"Andrè so che non approvi e mi dispiace! ... Ma non posso ascoltarti, devo andare, ti prometto che tornerò! ... Bernard non preoccuparti anche i nostri cannoni spareranno... Alain raduna gli uomini …."  
"Non andare Oscar, non voglio!"  
"Andrè non posso, comprendimi, ti giuro che non mi accadrà nulla! ... Andiamo! "  
Oscar uscì, lasciando Andrè nella disperazione assoluta.

Andrè spaventato, con un fil di voce mormorò: "Alain ti prego proteggila, riportamela ... Ti prego Alain!" "Sta tranquillo Andrè, la proteggerò a costo della mia vita. Te lo giuro amico mio!"

"Alain, muoviti, non c'è tempo da perdere! I cannoni della Bastiglia stanno distruggendo Parigi, è una carneficina!"  
"Agli ordini Comandante."

Oscar e i suoi soldati erano sotto a quelle maledette torri della Bastiglia.


	14. Chapter 14

_**14 Luglio 1789**_

"Comandante … Andrè è stato ferito Comandante!"  
"Andrè non morire ...ANDRÈ NOOO ..."

Andrè si portò la mano al petto che in brevissimo tempo si intrise di sangue. Qualche passo, André si accasciò al suolo .

Oscar fu presa dall' angoscia, sentiva le gambe tremare, raccolse tutto il suo coraggio, mormorò: Andrè, ti prego resistiti! ... Alain, presto, portiamolo al riparo!"  
" Ci penso io Comandante! ... Su amici, mettiamolo in sella sul mio cavallo. Aiutatemi!"

Oscar fuori di sé, si mise alla testa dei suoi uomini, non lasciò nulla di intentato, sfidò qualsiasi ostacolo riuscendo ad oltrepassare lo schieramento nemico. L'ordine era di proteggere Alain, su cui cavallo c'era Andrè.

Riuscirono a raggiungere le barricate. Andrè fu sdraiato su un lettino, in breve tempo la divisa si intrise di sangue. In ginocchio al suo capezzale, Oscar prese la sua mano e la strinse a sé, copiose lacrime rigarono il suo viso. Intorno ai due giovani si riunì una piccola folla,tra cui c'erano: Bernard e Rosalié.

Oscar mormorò singhiozzando:"Vi prego cercate un dottore! ... Ti prego Andrè resisti."  
Bernard a grandi falcate, si arrampicò su un mucchio di legnacci che fungevano da barricate, a gran voce disse: "Amici ascoltate! Uno dei soldati della guardia che si è battuto con noi, è stato ferito, c'è bisogno di un dottore!  
"Io sono un medico!"-Esclamò il primo avanzando.  
"Anch'io sono un dottore!" - Disse avanzando un secondo.  
Tra la folla c'erano diversi dottori, tutti si presero cura di Andrè.  
Oscar era sopraffatta dal dolore. Piegata sulle ginocchia, non si allontanò dal suo capezzale.  
"Oscar, ti prego non piangere …. ti prego pensa al nostro bambino .."  
"Ti amo Andrè, ti prego resisti, non arrenderti."

il primo dottore disse: "Comandante Oscar calmatevi, dobbiamo visitarlo." .  
"Dottore, Vi prego salvatelo!" Delle mani grandi e forti si posarono sulle spalle, una voce sussurrò: "Comandante venite con me, in questo momento siamo solo di intralcio ... venite con me."  
"Si, va bene Alain."

"Prendete il mio fazzoletto e asciugatevi gli occhi Comandante. Dovete calmarvi! .. Prima ... ho sentito che aspettate un bambino, ora dovete pensare anche a lui.  
"Grazie Alain!"  
Dopo aver visitato Andrè, i medici le si avvicinarono e uno di loro proferì: "Comandante, dobbiamo parlarVi."  
"Dottore, come sta Andrè?"  
"La ferita è molto profonda, dobbiamo estrarre immediatamente la pallottola,non c'è tempo da perdere!"  
"André si salverà vero?!"  
"Comandante, faremo del nostro meglio! .. Presto, che qualcuno porti dell'acqua, dobbiamo intervenire, non c'è tempo da perdere!"  
Oscar, gli si avvicinò nuovamente ad André, e carezzandogli il viso mormorò: "Andrè, fatti coraggio! André cosa ti succede, perché non parli!... Dottore cos'ha Andrè, perché non mi risponde?!"  
"Non preoccupatevi Comandante, ha perso conoscenza, dobbiamo intervenire presto!"

Un secondo medico disse: " Marcel è tutto pronto, possiamo cominciare."  
Ancora uno sguardo, ancora lacrime. Oscar lentamente si allontanò dal capezzale del suo Andrè.

Era una calda notte di luglio, la pioggia battente scendeva copiosa. Sulla città in tumulto era sceso il silenzio: niente spari, niente grida.  
Andrè come tutti gli altri feriti, fu trasportato in una baracca adibita in ospedale da campo. Oscar non si allontanò un solo istante dal suo capezzale. Tirò fuori dallo zaino le coperte che la nonna tanto premurosamente le aveva dato, le stese sul pavimento accanto alla branda del suo Andrè.

"Andrè, sono qui accanto a te, ti prego, fatti forza ... reagisci! Desidero di rivedere il tuo sguardo,il tuo sorriso .. ti prego Andrè!"

Il giovane era ancora in stato di incoscienza. Oscar si sdraiò accanto per vegliarlo ma poco dopo, si abbandonò al sonno.

Era ormai l'alba, quando alcune fitte la svegliarono di soprassalto, si sollevò e piegandosi sulle ginocchia carezzò il ventre nel tentativo di alleviare il dolore.  
Udì dei passi, tra le brande dei numerosi feriti, vide avanzare una figura scura, una voce familiare disse: "Comandante Oscar, vi ho trovato finalmente!... Come sta Andrè?" "Sei tu Alain! André non si è ancora svegliato." "Il mio amico è forte, vedrete che si riprenderà presto! ... Ma Voi cosa fate su quella coperta, nelle vostre condizioni!? Posibile che non abbiate trovato una sistemazione adeguata,dato la vostra condizione?"  
"Io sto bene Alain e poi le brande servono ai feriti, io sto bene."  
"Potevate trovare posto da un'altra parte anziché rimanere qui!"  
"Io non lascio Andrè da solo! ... Cosa c'è Alain perché mi stavi cercando?"  
"Bernard e Robespierre vogliono parlare con Voi."  
"Con me? Cosa vogliono?"  
"Non lo so ma dovete venire con me."  
"Dove sono?"  
"Sono con gli altri nella baracca accanto."  
"Va bene, Alain, adesso arrivo." -  
Ancora uno sguardo al suo Andrè prima di allontanarsi. Oscar e Alain si fecero strada tra tutti i lettini posti ordinatamente l'uno accanto all'altro, tra lamenti e imprecazioni dei feriti, fino a raggiungere l'uscita.  
Smise di piovere. Nella piazza antistante, protetti dalle barricate, c'erano persone che si erano accampate per trascorrere la notte. I due entrarono nella baracca adiacente, dove erano riuniti i vari esponenti dell'ordine del terzo stato.

"Buona sera"-  
"Buona sera Jarjeyes". – Rispose Robespierre.  
"Bernard cosa succede?"  
"Oscar ti abbiamo convocato in quanto Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, vogliamo metterti al corrente di ciò che sta accadendo."  
"Bernard spiegati per favore!"  
"Vedi Oscar, il Comandante della Bastiglia ha dato l'ordine ai suoi soldati di puntare i cannoni sulla città."  
"Cosa? Ma è assurdo!"  
Robespierre intervenne: "Già è un assurdità Jarjeyes! Hanno intenzione di bombardare Parigi, evidentemente temono di essere sopraffatti da noi."  
"Cosa pensate di fare?"

Alain domandò:"I cittadini sono stati informati della situazione?"  
"Si Alain, hanno deciso di attaccare la Bastiglia."  
"E come pensano di farcela!? Con le baionette o peggio ancora con i forconi? In questo modo, ci saranno un infinità di perdite umane! "  
Bernard ribatté: "Anche noi abbiamo noi i cannoni Alain."

Dopo aver lasciato Bernard e gli altri, Alain e Oscar rimasero a lungo in piazza, rimanendo in silenzio. Oscar alzò lo sguardo al cielo, il sole stava sorgendo.

"Alain, è l'alba del quattordici Luglio, cosa accadrà adesso?"  
"Non lo so Comandante ma voi siete particolarmente taciturna, state pensando a qualcuno, vero?"  
"Alain ... penso a mio … padre! ... Dimentica ciò che ti ho detto ... Vado da Andrè."  
Alain la vide allontanare velocemente, la seguì con lo sguardo fino a che, non entrò nel piccolo ospedale.  
_**  
Mormorò: "Ti capisco sai! Non sarà stato facile per te prendere una simile decisione: un ex ufficiale della guardia reale, una nobildonna, una contessa, che ha rinunciato a tutto. Che donna! ... Nonostante che sia incinta, ha dormito su una coperta, per vegliare il proprio uomo! ... Sei una donna straordinaria Comandante, Andrè è un uomo davvero fortunato! ... Spero che un giorno riesca a levarti dalla testa, e dal mio cuore!**_

Sdraiata sul suo giaciglio, si abbandonò al sonno, una voce la destò.  
"Oscar …"  
"Andrè, finalmente ti sei svegliato!"  
Il suo dolce sorriso, interrotto da insistenti colpi di tosse.

"Oscar, ancora quella tosse."

"Sto bene Andrè non è niente! ... Tu invece resta giù, non tentare di alzarti!" "Oscar mi dici sempre che non hai niente … ma io comincio a dubitare che sia così e poi ... tu hai passato la notte a terra ... Oh Dio, Dio che situazione! ... Io non avrei mai voluto tutto questo per te … no … no ... non volevo, ma tu testarda come sempre …" "Basta Andrè, non serve lamentarsi. Te lo già detto, staremo insieme fino alla fine! E poi, non è la fine del mondo dormire qualche ora su una coperta. André ci aspettano giorni migliori, ne sono sicura!"  
"Oscar ..."  
Appena tutto questo sarà finito torneremo ad Arras e dormiremo nel nostro letto. Sta tranquillo Andrè, io sto bene!"  
Una smorfia di rassegnazione, la guardò e disse: "Oscar, osa sta succedendo?"  
"André, dalle torri della Bastiglia hanno puntato i cannoni su Parigi." "Cosa! ... Vogliono bombardare la città?" "Sembrerebbe di si …"  
Le parole furono spezzate dal primo boato e poi ancora e ancora un altro. Si udirono rumori di vetri in frantumi, di calcinacci: le case dei parigini si schiantarono al suolo.

"Maledizione, Andrè stanno bombardando Parigi!"

Qualche passo verso l'uscita.  
"Oscar, dove stai andando? Torna qui!"  
"Sta calmo, non ti agitare, non vado da nessuna parte."

Oscar, vide sull'uscio della porta Alain e Bernard discutere.  
"Cosa sta succedendo!"  
"Oscar stanno bombardando la città e noi non possiamo rispondere al fuoco..."  
"Non capisco! Bernard stanotte avete detto. che siete in possesso dei cannoni, perché non sparano?"  
"Nessuno sa usarli!"  
"Cosa!"  
"Gli unici soldati su cui possiamo contare siete voi ..."  
Andrè ascoltò trepidante e con un fil di voce, sussurrò: "Oscar …"  
"Cosa c'è Andrè?"  
"Oscar, so a cosa stai pensando ... non voglio!"  
"Andrè so che non approvi e mi dispiace! ... Ma non posso ascoltarti, devo andare, ti prometto che tornerò! ... Bernard non preoccuparti anche i nostri cannoni spareranno... Alain raduna gli uomini …."  
"Non andare Oscar, non voglio!"  
"Andrè non posso, comprendimi, ti giuro che non mi accadrà nulla! ... Andiamo! "  
Oscar uscì, lasciando Andrè nella disperazione assoluta.

Andrè spaventato, con un fil di voce mormorò: "Alain ti prego proteggila, riportamela ... Ti prego Alain!" "Sta tranquillo Andrè, la proteggerò a costo della mia vita. Te lo giuro amico mio!"

"Alain, muoviti, non c'è tempo da perdere! I cannoni della Bastiglia stanno distruggendo Parigi, è una carneficina!"  
"Agli ordini Comandante."

Oscar e i suoi soldati erano sotto a quelle maledette torri della Bastiglia.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Il dolore dei Jarjayes **_

"Avanti, avanti soldati della guardia, caricate i cannoni! ...Puntate sulla parte alta della Bastiglia … FUOCOOO ... FUOCOOO

"FUOCOOO ..." -

E ancora … ancora …. Fino a far tremare le mura della fortezza. Le torri cominciarono a cedere sotto i colpi dei cannoni. I soldati dall'alto della fortezza, capirono che non avrebbero resistito, ancora a lungo.  
Uno dei soldati disse al suo Superiore: "Generale in questo modo non resisteremo a lungo, dobbiamo fare qualcosa!"  
Il generale Delonè sbirciò dal bastione e disse: "Dovevo immaginarmelo! E' Jarjeyes, il Comandante delle Guardie! ... Fucilieri puntate tutti al loro Comandante ... e puntate al petto!"

Dall'alto delle torri ci fu uno spiegamento di soldati pronti a sparare.  
In poco tempo il fumo e l' odore acro della polvere si sollevò, Alain alzò lo sguardo, vide i fucili puntati nella loro direzione.

Un grido: "OSCAR NOOO ... ."

Polvere, urla, pallottole si riversarono al suolo.

Alain, l'afferrò per le braccia trascinandola con se, la portò a riparo. Erano dietro ai cannoni, Oscar era sotto il corpo massiccio del soldato, che le fece da scudo. Una raffica di proiettili vennero scaraventati al suolo nella loro direzione.

Dopo il fuoco nemico, i soldati continuarono a sferrare gli ultimi colpi dei cannoni, in breve tempo le torri caddero giù. Il ponte si abbassava, la Bastiglia si arrendeva.  
Centinaia di persone si accalcarono sul ponte della fortezza, la rivoluzione era in atto.

Stretta al suo soldato, sussurrò: "Alain …"  
L'uomo sollevò il capo viso su viso, occhi negli occhi, respiro affannato, lui su di lei lei. Il cuore di Alain batté così forte che Oscar lo sentì. L'emozione saliva ma prevalse la ragione, un respiro profondo, si sollevò, disse: "State bene Comandante?"

"Credo di si, Alain! ... Io non mi sono accorta di nulla."  
"L'avevo capito, Comandante! ... Comandante, era un esecuzione in piena regola!"  
"Alain ma si può sapere come fai a scherzare in questo momento?!"  
"Voi dite! Ma io non sto scherzando affatto. Comandate guardate cosa sta succedendo! .. Siamo passati alla storia! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Ti prego Alain, non dirlo ad Andrè …"

"Comandante ..."  
Intorno a loro c'erano solo macerie.

"Comandante, guardate cosa abbiamo combinato! ... E' mancato poco che buttassimo completamente giù la Bastiglia!".  
"Alain, cosa accadrà adesso?!"  
"Cosa volete che accada! La rivoluzione vera e propria, è appena cominciata. Per quanto che mi riguarda, ho già dato il mio contributo!"  
"Alain sei ferito, il tuo braccio sta sanguinando!" "Non è niente Comandante ..."  
"Aspetta fa vedere! ... Sei stato preso di striscio, meglio tamponare."

Oscar prese dalla tasca il fazzoletto, per fasciare la ferita.

"E' così che mi dimostrate la vostra gratitudine Comandante!? Se solo copriste il mio braccio con quel sudicio fazzoletto, sono sicurissimo che morirei immediatamente! Ah ah ah ... Sarebbe il colmo rimetterci la pelle da idiota, dopo essere sopravvissuto alle cannonate della Bastiglia, non credete? Ah ah ah ..."  
"Hai ragione Alain ah ah ah … Su adesso andiamo!"  
"Ma dove andate così di corsa?"  
"Che domanda! Vado da Andrè! Sarà in pena!"  
"Comandante ..."  
"Cosa c'è Alain?!"  
"Penso che sia André che Vostro figlio non avranno una vita facile accanto a Voi! Ih ih ih ... "  
"Ih ih ih ... Con una madre come Voi, quella povera creatura dal primo giorno avrà l'impressione di vivere in una caserma militare! ah ah ah"  
"Ma cosa ti salta in mente Alain!? ... Dici un mucchio di sciocchezze! .. Io vado, non ho tempo per ascoltarti!"

A passo marziale entrò nel suo studio e dirigendosi verso le finestre, tirò le tende con rabbia. Il suo unico desiderio, era rimanere da solo. Con forza tirò a se la sedia della scrivania, si accasciò con rabbia e con infinita disperazione. Lo sguardo blu, si posò sulla pipa adagiata sul tavolo. Augustin era assente e frastornato, rifletteva sugli ultimi avvenimenti. Nella sua mente c'era un solo un nome che rimbombava con ferocia: "Oscar …"  
Gomiti appoggiati al tavolo, braccia che trattenevano il capo, disperato pensava a sua figlia e al disonore che si era abbattuto sulla sua casa.

Dei passi, una voce: "Augustin, cosa ti succede? ... Sei sconvolto ..."  
"Lasciami solo! .. Non voglio vedere nessuno, non voglio parlare con nessuno!"  
"Non ti capisco Augustin, si può sapere cosa ti succede? ... Forse riguarda nostra figlia Oscar?! Augustin, non dirmi che è stata mandata a Parigi con il suo esercito?! Dimmi che non è vero, ti prego! ... Ma perché non mi rispondi Augustin! ... E' successo qualcosa a nostra figlia? ... Ti prego Augustin parla! Dimmi qualcosa …"  
Il generale sollevò la testa e con stizza scaraventò sul pavimento tutto ciò che era sulla scrivania, sotto gli occhi intimoriti di sua moglie.  
"Vuoi davvero sapere cosa è successo? ... Ne sei proprio sicura Marguerite!" "Certo Augustin ..."

"Tua figlia … con il suo esercito, si è unita ai rivoltosi, capisci? Lei ha abbracciato la causa dei ribelli."  
"Oscar …"  
"Sai allora qual è stato l'ordine di Bouillè! Di spararle addosso!"  
"Oh mio Dio!  
L'espressione del generale pareva quello di un folle.  
"Marguerite, Bouillè chiederà le confische delle nostre proprietà ma non è questo che mi preoccupa. Questo sarebbe l'ultimo dei mali ... se non fosse che …."  
"Augustin … e … Oscar!? Cosa è accaduto a nostra figlia?"- "Nostra figlia dici?... Tua figlia al comando dei suoi soldati, ha guidato i cannoni contro la fortezza della Bastiglia e la fatta buttare giù! Maledizione!" - Disse sferrando un pugno sul tavolo.  
"Vuoi dire che …"  
"Voglio dire che grazie a quella ... traditrice, i rivoluzionari hanno vinto, la monarchia sta vacillando, accidenti!"  
-Altro colpo sul tavolo.- "Dannazione non ci posso ancora credere." – La fronte si imperlava di sudore.  
"Ma Oscar sta bene?"  
"Non hai nient'altro da chiedermi?" "A me interessa solo mia figlia! Lei dov'è, Augustin?"  
La voce tremava, un nodo in gola, le lacrime scendevano.  
Il generale si accasciò nuovamente sulla sedia appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania portandosi una mano alla fronte e sentendosi annientato, disse: "Non so niente di cosa ne è stato di lei, posso solo dirti che il generale Deronè mi ha informato personalmente, di aver l'ordine ai fucilieri che era appostati sulle torri della Bastiglia, di spararle addosso ... dopo di che, nessuno sa più nulla cosa n'è stato di lei …"  
\- Il volto di Augustin era rigato dalle lacrime.  
Margherite non capì più nulla, si sentì mancare, lasciandosi andare sul sofà. Un solo nome: Oscar …  
Un tonfo. Augustin sollevò la testa vide sua moglie accasciarsi. Quarant'anni insieme, mai aveva visto in sua moglie, tanta disperazione. Si alzò di scatto facendo indietreggiare la sedia, a grandi falcate si precipitò da sua moglie che giaceva inerme.  
– "Margherite … ti prego, non voglio perdere anche te!"  
"Oscar … figlia mia ... perché ... "  
"Ti prego Marguerite, reagisci, non voglio vederti così! ... Dobbiamo sopportare insieme questo dolore atroce, non puoi lasciarmi anche tu!"  
Agustin si piegò sulle ginocchia, appoggiò la testa sulle gambe di sua moglie e infine scoppiò in un pianto liberatorio.

"Oh Marguerite ... nostra figlia ..."  
Oscar seguita da Alain, fece irruzione nell'ospedale da campo.  
"Andrè … Andrè ... Sono qui!"

"Oscar …"  
"Andrè ..."  
Oscar si gettò al suo capezzale e accarezzandogli il viso, disse: "Non ci lasceremo più! ..E' finita! E' finita Andrè! D'ora in poi ci saremo solo noi, io e te!"  
"Oscar … Temevo di non rivederti più."  
"Cosa c'è Andrè, perché mi guardi in questo modo?".  
"E che, non ti ho mai vista così ..." "Così come?" "La tua divisa è strappata, sudicia! .. Soltanto da ragazzi, quando ci rotolavamo nel fango e ci prendevamo a pugni ti i conciavi in questo modo! ... Oscar ... sono felice!.  
Alain smorzò un sorriso, pensò: _**"E io credevo che fosse fatta di ghiaccio! ... Comandante ... quanto sei bella!**_

"Alain ...".  
"Sono qui amico, cosa c'è?."  
Andrè scrutandolo disse: "Ma tu sei ferito Alain!"  
"Non è niente di grave, è una ferita superficiale."  
"Cosa è successo Alain, per favore, dimmi la verità."

Un breve scambio di sguardi tra Alain e il suo Comandante, un lieve accenno di diniego' da parte di Oscar.  
"Niente Andrè ti ho già detto che sono stato colpito di striscio ho bisogno solo di essere medicato."  
"Lo sai bene, io non mi riferisco alla ferita, cosa è successo sotto le torri della Bastiglia?"  
Oscar, ribatté:"Andrè … I nostri cannoni l'hanno buttata giù, tutto qui! ... Alain devi assolutamente medicare la ferita, vado a cercare il dottore."

"Alain, adesso che lei è andata via, voglio che tu mi dica la verità, cosa è successo?"  
Un sospiro di resa. "Certo che con voi due, non si discute!"  
"Avanti Alain, sto aspettando ..."  
" Andrè, Lei non vuole, che tu sappia come siano andate veramente le cose".  
"Me lo devi dire, altrimenti quando mi alzo dal letto …"  
"Ho capito amico, tanto se non è lei, sei tu a farmela pagare! .. Tanto vale essere onesto con te, hai tutto il diritto di sapere! ... Vedi Andrè … Il Comandante era in prima linea. Tu la conosci più di qualunque altro! ... Ha dato l'ordine di puntare i cannoni nella parte alta della fortezza e … quelle dannate torri ormai erano quasi giù … quando …"  
"Quando, cosa, continua …"  
"Ecco Andrè quelli sentendosi con le spalle al muro … cioè ... vedi ... i fucilieri, hanno puntato le armi su …"  
"Su di lei?"  
Gli occhi sgranati e terrorizzati.  
"Si, su di lei! ... Cosa vuoi che ti dica amico, era un'esecuzione in piena regola! .. La fortuna ha voluto che nonostante tutto quel fumo, sono riuscito a vedere cosa stesse accadendo sopra a quelle maledette torri, per fortuna sono riuscito a portarla in salvo."  
"Facendole da scudo con il tuo corpo! E così che ti sei procurato quella ferita?"  
"Si, è così Andrè. Devi portarla via da qui, subito. Non dobbiamo dimenticare che è un ufficiale dell'esercito, che ha tradito la corona! .. Andrè, potrebbe essere arrestata e …"  
Alain si interruppe, Oscar tornava con il dottore.

"Allora ragazzo, fa vedere la ferita, devi togliere la giacca così vedo ben poco."  
Disse il medico, sistemandosi gli occhiali e tirando fuori dalla valigia i suoi arnesi. Dopo aver guardato accuratamente la ferita, continuò: "Non è una ferita grave ma devo estrarre le schegge, su vieni con me."-

Andrè e Oscar, rimasero soli.

"Oscar, dobbiamo lasciare questo posto."

"Andrè dobbiamo tornare ad Arras ma tu non puoi muoverti ancora. Ci serve una carrozza, oggi stesso chiederò aiuto a Bernard."  
Dei passi, una voce: "Oscar."  
"Bernard, Robespierre ..."  
"Oscar Francois, siamo qui per ringraziaVi, se non fosse stato per Voi e i vostri soldati, probabilmente le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Per qualsiasi cosa, non dovete che chiedere, noi Vi aiuteremo."  
"Vi ringrazio Robespierre! ... Veramente ..." "Dimmi Oscar, di cosa hai bisogno?"  
Bernard, devo chiederti un favore …"  
"Dimmi Oscar come posso aiutarti?"  
"Andrè e io dobbiamo lasciare questo posto, come vedi, non può muoversi, abbiamo bisogno di una carrozza."  
Bernard dapprima esitò, poi disse: "Entro stasera sarete in viaggio."  
"Bernard, forse per te è un problema?"  
"No, no, cosa dici! E solo che ... Oscar, adesso sono io a chiederti un favore."  
"Io, Bernard?"  
"Sono preoccupato per Rosalie': vorrei che si allontanasse per qualche tempo da Parigi, temo per la sua incolumità! ... Sono sicuro che le violenze e i disordini sono appena cominciati."  
"Bernard, Andrè e io partiremo per Arras, Rosalie' può rimanere con noi tutto il tempo che desidera!"  
"Grazie Oscar, tra tutti i nobili, sei la persona più generosa che io abbia mai conosciuto! ... Sarà da voi tra un paio di giorni, il tempo di organizzare la partenza, appena sarà possibile la raggiungerò. Ti ringrazio ancora, a dopo."  
"Ciao Bernard."

Su un tavolo c'era un catino d'acqua tinto di rosso con dentro delle piccole pezzuole, il dottore aveva appena medicato Alain. Gli fasciò il braccio, e disse: "Bene, le schegge sono state rimosse, la ferita va ripulita tutti i giorni per evitare che si infetti. Ora devo pensare ad Andrè, la sua ferita è grave." - Disse ripulendo gli arnesi e riponendoli nella valigia.  
"Grazie dottore!"

Il dottore avanti, Alain un passo indietro, percorsero il piccolo edificio. C'erano brande ovunque, occupate da numerosi feriti.  
Oscar,era seduta accanto ad Andrè. Occhi cerchiati, stanca, pallida. Un sussulto , ancora una fitta al ventre, gli occhi si spalancarono una smorfia di dolore, istintivamente si portò la destra sul ventre.  
"Oscar! … Tu stai male …"  
"Andrè sto bene, è stata solo una fitta, credo che sia normale nella mia condizione …"  
"A questo punto, non so più cosa intendi per normalità!"  
"Sta tranquillo Andrè! Tra qualche ora saremo in viaggio, tutto questo finirà."  
"Oscar ..."  
"Andrè, domani saremo ad Arras! ... Io e te insieme, verso una nuova vita!" 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Inizio ad Arras**_

Le mani occupate da una grossa cesta, con il piede spinse la porta della cucina.  
"Buongiorno Comandante!"  
"Buongiorno a te Alain, cos'hai portato?" – Chiese Oscar intenda a prendere delle pentole.  
" Sono stato nell'orto come mi avete chiesto ieri sera. Ho raccolto le more e le mele."  
"Ma sono tante!"  
" Già gli alberi sono colmi di frutta, che quasi mi dispiaceva lasciarle li a marcire! ... Voi piuttosto cosa fate con la pentola in mano? Volete per caso darla in testa a qualcuno? ih ih ih ..."  
"Prendimi pure in giro ma dobbiamo preparare il pranzo, ed io sinceramente non so da che parte cominciare. Ieri sera ho detto ad Andrè, che ce la saremo cavata da soli, fin tanto che i Frerrer non sarebbero tornati ma adesso, mi rendo conto che non è così semplice! ... Alain, devo cercare assolutamente qualcuno che si occupi della casa."  
"Be devo dire che sul tavolo non manca assolutamente nulla per preparare un buon pranzetto!"  
"Già,ma …"  
Alain divertito, avanzò verso di lei, esclamò: "Su date a me la pentola, mi pare ovvio, che non siano mansioni adatte a Voi, lasciate fare me, ci penso io! … Sapete, prima di arruolarmi nella Guardia Metropolitana, davo sempre una mano in cucina a mia madre e mia sorella, devo dire che a qualcosa mi è servito, visto che dovrò mettermi ai fornelli fin tanto che non torni la cuoca di casa! ... E poi, sinceramente, siete più adatta a impugnare una spada che un cucchiaio! Ih ih ih ..."  
"Grazie Alain! ... Dobbiamo comunque trovare qualcuno che ci aiuti, non puoi occuparti di tutto, adesso anche della cucina. Andrè in quelle condizioni e io che non sono certo d'aiuto e poi anche se Joland e Lucien tornassero presto, comunque non riuscirebbero a gestire ogni cosa, siamo in tre! ... Andrè aveva ragione quando mi ha detto che tutto questo non era per me!"  
"Non vedo perché prendersela in questo Comandante e poi Andrè lo sa benissimo, che siete abituata a un altro genere di vita, nessuno può farvene una colpa. E' vero, non sapete cucinare e nemmeno occuparvi della casa ma non esistono neanche donne che sanno impugnare una spada e fronteggiare un uomo! .. Comandante, vedrete, tutto si aggiusterà! ... Se può tranquillizzarvi darò una mano in cucina! Ih ih ih ih..."  
" Grazie Alain! ... Alain, intanto che tu prepari il pranzo, vado al villaggio per cercare qualcuno che si occupi della casa."  
"Ma come pensate di arrivarci, dato che non potete andare a cavallo nelle vostre condizioni!"  
"Non ci avevo pensato ma comunque il villaggio non è poi così distante, vuol dire che andrò a piedi, farò una passeggiata."  
"Aspettate Comandante, non pensateci nemmeno, prenderemo la carrozza."  
"E il pranzo?" "Come avete detto prima, il villaggio non è distante, torneremo in tempo. Vado a preparare i cavalli."

Oscar mestamente percorse il corridoio che la portò nella sua stanza, Andrè era a letto la vide arrivare.

"Andrè dovrai rimanere un po' da solo, vado al villaggio con Alain …"  
"Perché dovete andare al villaggio?" "André ... abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che ci aiuti in casa e …."  
Andrè che incalzò divertito: "Dicevi Oscar?"  
"Alain non può occuparsi anche del pranzo, se non vuoi che ti avveleni dobbiamo assumere qualcuno."  
"Ma come Oscar non avevi detto che te la saresti cavata anche in queste circostanze? Ih ih ..."  
"André è inutile che tu faccia lo spiritoso! E poi, comunque anche quando saranno tornati Joland e Lucien, servirà altra gente per dare una mano alla tenuta! E poi è inutile che continui a ridacchiare, c'è un mucchio di roba da lavare e ci tieni tanto a cavartela da solo, puoi lavarla tu!"

" Ah ah ah ah .. Calmati Oscar, ti prego! Io non ti ho detto nulla di tutto ciò!"  
"Non hai detto nulla ma la tua risata vale più di mille parole!"  
"Su non ti arrabbiare, dimmi a chi hai pensato?"  
"Andrò a casa di Sugean, chiederò a sua moglie di prestare servizio nella nostra casa. E poi voglio andare al villaggio per rendermi conto di come procedono i lavori. Torneremo prima possibile!"  
"Ho capito Oscar, va bene."  
Oscar indispettita per le parole di André, gli si avvicinò con sguardo impertinente.  
"Oscar, perché mi guardi in quel modo, quasi mi fai paura!"  
"Ma nulla Andrè, credo di guardarti come sempre ..."  
"Non credo ... conosco quello sguardo."  
"Umm... Allora mi conosci davvero poco ... voglio semplicemente darti un bacio ..."  
Oscar gli sfiorò delicatamente le sue labbra e le baciò. Le sue labbra, continuarono ad assaporare il suo viso, lasciandogli dei piccoli baci fino ad arrivare all'orecchio.

"Ahi mi hai morso .. mi hai fatto male!"  
"Cosa c'è Andrè, non ridi più?"  
Ah ah ah ... Sei davvero dispettosa ah ah ah ... non cambierai mai! Ah ah ah ah!"  
"Dispettosa io?! Non credo mio caro! Ti lascio, devo andare! Sappi che abbiamo un mucchio di problemi da risolvere, rischi perfino di non mangiare e nelle condizioni in cui ti trovi non sarebbe l'ideale!" "Ah ah ah ... Oscar sei davvero incorreggibile!"

La carrozza attraversò parte del villaggio, Alain dalla cassetta, osservò un gran numero di casupole in ristrutturazione. Oscar sbirciò dal finestrino e con soddisfazione, vide un gran numero di operai eseguire i lavori.

"Siamo arrivati Alain ferma la carrozza."

Un tocco alla porta.  
"Madamigella Oscar, voi qui!"  
"Devo parlarti Adeline ..."  
"Ma si certo, certo, accomodatevi madamigella! ... In cosa posso servirvi?!"  
La povertà era evidente, nella stanza dove Oscar era entrata c'era appena il necessario: un tavolo e qualche sedia, le mura della casa erano umidi e fatiscenti.  
"Adeline sareste disposta a prestare servizio presso la mia casa? Sapete, al momento la donna che se ne occupa è assente, ed io ho bisogno di qualcuno che se ne prenda cura! .. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, anche quando Jolande sarà tornata." "Ma si, certo Madamigella con piacere!" "Ti aspetto domani mattina alla tenuta."  
"Grazie Madamigella, sarò puntuale."  
"Bene, a domani! ... Ah Adeline salutami Sugan e Gilbert."  
"Loro sono nei campi Madamigella, saranno ben felici di sapere, che lavorerò nella Vostra casa!"

Alain aspettava pazientemente Oscar fuori l'abitazione di Adeline. Osservava con attenzione gli operai nella ristrutturazione delle case. Spinto dalla curiosità, si avvicinò ad alcuni di loro e domandò: "Ma cosa sta succedendo? Da quando mi sono addentrato nel villaggio, non ho visto altro che operai!"  
"Ma come Signore, non lo sapete?"  
"Sapere cosa?"  
"La padrona ha dato l'ordine di mettere in sesto il villaggio! Dapprima ha fatto ripristinare le strade, adesso, si sta occupando della ristrutturazione delle case dei contadini." "Hai detto la padrona, ragazzo? Quindi questo posto appartiene a una donna!"  
Un secondo operaio intervenne: "Fino a poco tempo fa, queste terre appartenevano a suo padre, adesso, è lei la padrona! ... Che sia benedetta! … Qui al villaggio, è ben voluta da tutti!" / "Accidenti non ho mai sentito elogiare un riccone in questo modo, soprattutto se parliamo di una donna poi! Solitamente le donnette aristocratiche, sono più avide ed egoiste dei loro uomini. "  
" Anche se non si direbbe, è una Contessa! E come sappiamo, non esistono dei nobili che si occupano dei poveri disgraziati! A proposito Signore, Voi siete un forestiero?"  
"Si, vengo da Parigi ..."  
"Avete detto Parigi!"  
"Sissignore proprio da Parigi."  
"Ditemi Signore, sono giunte delle voci che in città c'è stata una terribile rivolta e che un gruppo di soldati abbiano buttato giù la Bastiglia. "  
Alain con orgoglio, ribatté: "Non solo è stata bombardata, c'è stata anche la resa, buon uomo!"  
"Prima o poi doveva accadere! La fame e la disperazione sta annientando il nostro paese. Se solo ci fossero più nobili come lei …"  
"Tu la conosci? .. Mi riferisco alla padrona?"  
"Personalmente no! Ma, mi hanno detto che è una donna bellissima, anche se strana …"  
"Strana! In che senso strana?  
"Dicono che sia un ufficiale di Sua Maestà!" Gli occhi di Alain si sgranarono, con un fil di voce domandò: "Cosa avete detto! Un ufficiale di Sua Maesta! Buon uomo conoscete almeno il suo nome?"  
"Il suo nome è Jarjeyes! ... Non solo è un ufficiale, ma come ho già detto prima è anche una contessa!"  
"Cosa? Ma ..."  
Lo sguardo di Alain si spalancò, rimase sbigottito da tale rivelazione, " Sussurro: Ma non è possibile!"  
"E' quello che diciamo anche noi Signore! Infatti è una donna fuori dal comune, spero di conoscerla!"  
Alain intontito da tale rivelazione annuì. La vide avanzare.  
"Possiamo andare Alain,è tutto risolto: dovrai sacrificarti solamente per oggi, da domani, Adeline si occuperà della casa! … Alain, mi senti? Cos'hai, perché quella faccia? Hai visto per caso un fantasma? Su sbrigati Alain, non rimanere lì impalato, torniamo a casa, Andrè è rimasto solo!"

"Sssi Comandante ... possiamo andare, sono pronto! ..."  
"Ma si può sapere perché continui a guardarmi in quel modo?"  
" Nulla Comandante, andiamo ..."

"Hai ancora dolore Andrè? "Se ti riferisci all'orecchio, si, mi fa ancora male. E' tutto indolenzito!"  
"Così impari Andrè, a prendermi in giro!"  
"Ih ih ih ... Oscar sei rimasta la bambina dispettosa di sempre! ... Ma io ti amo ... ti amo da impazzire ..."  
Lei, gli si avvicinò e sfiorando le sue labbra gli disse: "Oh Andrè ... anch'io ti amo!"  
Con un tocco leggero, Oscar gli accarezzò il viso, entrambi si persero in un bacio dolce e appassionato ...

Un tocco alla porta.  
Le labbra si distolsero, ancora una carezza, un sorriso ...  
"Andrè, deve essere il dottore Lassone, vado ad aprire."  
"Aspetta Oscar …"  
"Cosa c'è Andrè?"  
"Credo che tu abbia la febbre …"

"Ma no, Andrè, cosa dici! Sto bene, non ho nulla! .. Vado ad aprire!"  
"No, aspetta ..."

"Buona sera Madamigella!"  
"Buona sera dottore! Prego venite da questa parte, André è di sopra."  
Oscar seguita dal dottore percorse la scalinata. Erano davanti alla porta della camera da letto, quando Lassone le chiese: "Madamigella come Vi sentite? Vi è salita ancora la febbre? E gli attacchi di tosse ..." "Veramente dottore, non ho più avuto febbre ma non faccio altro che tossire ..." "Madamigella, ho contattato il mio collega e gli ho parlato di Voi. Verrà a visitarvi domani nel primo pomeriggio."

"Ssccc ... Dottor Lassonne, Vi prego, Andrè non sa ancora nulla!"  
"Capisco."

"Venite dottore da questa parte."

"Madamigella, ma se non siete Voi che avete bisogno di cure, perché mi avete fatto venire ..." "Vedete dottore, Andrè è stato colpito da un'arma da fuoco, gli è stato estratto il proiettile ma adesso ha bisogno delle cure di un medico."

"Buongiorno André!"  
"Buongiorno dottore!"  
"Dobbiamo togliere le ferite, noto che sono sporche di sangue, presumo che la ferita sia piuttosto profonda."  
"Si, dottore! Il dottor Marcell che mi ha soccorso, mi ha detto che sono vivo per miracolo."  
"Fa vedere Andrè."

Il dottore tolse le bende, guardò con attenzione la ferita e la pulì accuratamente.  
Durante la medicazione, Andrè era teso e nervoso, rimuginava sulla conversazione che aveva ascoltato tra Oscar e il dottor Lassonne, comprese che i due gli stessero nascondendo qualcosa di importante .

"E davvero una brutta ferita Andrè, debbo dire che ti è andata bene …"  
"Dottore … perché Oscar deve essere visitata da un altro medico? Cosa mi state nascondendo? ... Il Vostro silenzio fa presagire nulla di buono, non è vero Oscar? Forse è meglio che me lo dica tu."  
"Vedi Andrè, la febbre … e la tosse … il dottore crede che io sia affetta da una bronchite non curata. Sai, tutti quei turni di guardia, le sere passate al freddo ... la pioggia …"  
"Hai detto una bronchite non curata?! Allora spiegami, perché deve visitarti uno specialista? ... Dottor Lassone, credo che Voi siate un medico competente per diagnosticare una bronchite, perché volete attenerVi al parere di un altro medico? Forse sospettate altro? ... Oscar perché sei rimasta in silenzio, avanti parla, dimmi qualcosa! ... E va bene Oscar, se non hai niente da dirmi, allora esigo che me lo dica il dottore."  
"Madamigella è giusto che André sappia la verità ...  
Oscar abbassò lo sguardo e timidamente mormorò appena: "André, il dottore sospetta che io abbia la tisi."  
Lo sguardo verde di Andrè si sgranò, le sue labbra cominciarono a tremare, si sollevò lentamente appoggiandosi sui cuscini. – Sibilò incredulo: "Tisi! Hai detto tisi! Cosa? … Ma, ma cosa dici? ... Perché non mi hai detto nulla Oscar?"

"Andrè ... veramente .. io ..."  
Lassone intervenne: "Calmati Andrè, non agitarti, ricordati che hai una brutta ferita, hai bisogno di stare tranquillo."  
"Ma dottore ..."  
"Andrè ascolta, ora siete qui, ed è il luogo perfetto, affinché entrambi vi ristabiliate! .. Andrè, madamigella Oscar aspetta un bambino, come puoi immaginare, ha bisogno di attenzioni e di tranquillità. Deve vivere serenamente, senza recriminazioni! Come le ho già detto quando l'ho visitata a palazzo Jarjeyas, non deve assolutamente condurre la vita di prima: niente duelli, niente vita militare, assolutamente nulla delle mansioni che ha svolto fino adesso, è chiaro André? Madamigella ha bisogno di riposo assoluto e di una buona alimentazione! .. Almeno per il momento, questa è medicina a cui deve sottoporsi, poi vedremo il da farsi! ... Tornerò domani con il dottor Monfort, solo lui potrà dire cosa fare."

Andrè annuì e la guardò severamente.  
Fu Oscar ha rompere il silenzio: "Dottore, prima di andare, dovete dare un occhiata a un altro ferito."  
"Di chi si tratta Madamigella?" "Di un giovane che è stato ferito, non è nulla di grave ma voglio che lo visitiate comunque, si chiama Alain, lo troverete nella casa adiacente." "Va bene andrò da lui! ... Madamigella, ho l'impressione che voi abbiate la febbre! Ecco ... tenete, preparate questo infuso! ... Mangiate qualcosa e mettetevi a letto."  
Andrè, disse: "Un momento dottore, ho da chiederVi ancora un ultima cosa! .. Il bambino che Oscar sta aspettando …"  
"Ascoltami Andrè, per il bambino, almeno per il momento non corre alcun pericolo, però è preferibile che ne ne parliate domani, con il dottor Monfort."  
"Va bene dottore, vuol dire che pazienterò! .. Vi aspetto domani … Vi ringrazio."  
"Un momento dottore, Vi accompagno ..."  
"Non scomodateVi Madamigella, conosco la strada! .. Mi raccomando soltanto di riguardarVi."  
"Si, certo dottore, grazie!"

Lassone andò via, Andrè e Oscar rimasero soli.

"Da quanto … tempo lo sapevi?"  
"... André ..."  
"Allora? Attendo una risposta! … Perché non me lo hai detto? "Andrè sta giù, non muoverti, potrebbe riaprirsi la ferita …"  
"Oscar ... lascia stare la mia ferita e parla! .. Su avanti, dimmi, da quando tempo mi nascondi la verità?"  
"Andrè vedi ... lo so ... da quando il dottore mi ha detto del bambino."  
"Non è possibile! Perché me lo hai nascosto?!... Perché Oscar!"  
"Ero spaventata! ... E poi André, non c'è alcuna certezza sulla diagnosi, non vedo perché farVi preoccupare!?  
"Si da il caso Oscar, che adesso sei febbricitante."  
"E' solo un po' di febbre non è niente."  
"Niente, niente, sai dire soltanto questo Oscar." "Per favore Andrè, tu non puoi ancora muoverti, hai una brutta ferita, io ho la febbre, sono stanca e non ho alcuna voglia di discutere con te adesso!"  
Rispose afferrando con rabbia il sacchetto del medicinale, che il dottore aveva lasciato sul tavolino.  
"Vado in cucina a preparare l'infuso."  
"La verità Oscar Francois, che dimentichi, che adesso faccio parte della tua vita! ... E tu continui ad assumere con me, il solito atteggiamento del Comandante, a cui non dare alcuna spiegazione, per nessun motivo!  
"Sai che ti dico! Che se riesci a strillare così tanto André Grandier, vuol dire che stai già molto meglio e la cosa mi fa immensamente piacere! Però, mi risulta, che fino a prova contraria, non ti sia dispiaciuto così tanto di esserti innamorato del tuo Comandante, anzi, morivi dalla voglia di avermi .. Andrè Grandier!"  
"Testarda come sempre, Comandante, non è vero! ... Ahi la ferita, che male!"  
"Lo vedi André! Tra noi due chi sta peggio sei tu! Vedi di riguardarti!"

" Oscar sei davvero impossibile!"  
"Credo che mio padre, te l'abbia detto di come sono, non è vero André!"

Non curante e divertita dalle parole di Andrè, andò per le scale e scese in cucina. Con stizza, afferrò un pentolino, ci versò le erbe medicinali e preparò l'infuso.

Oscar era seduta a tavola, aspettava che l'infuso si raffreddasse.  
Ripensava al battibecco che aveva appena avuto con Andrè, mormorò: "Però ... devo ammettere che Andrè ha ragione, avrei dovuto dirglielo! ... Ma lui si rifiuta di capire: io non volevo che si preoccupasse per me!

Dopo aver sorseggiato l'infuso, prese il vassoio della cena preparata da Alain, lo portò di sopra. André la vide arrivare con la cena.  
Oscar avvertiva il suo sguardo corrucciato ma indifferenza appoggiò la cena sul comodino, disse: "Dobbiamo cenare, su Andrè, ti aiuto!"  
"Non preoccuparti faccio da me, ho ancora l'altro braccio!"  
"Va bene come preferisci."  
"Il dottore ha detto che devi nutrirti adeguatamente e secondo me, questa cena non è abbastanza sufficiente per te!"  
"Andrè non riuscirei a mangiare di più e poi, vuoi vedermi grassa prima del tempo?" "Invece, ora più che mai, dovrai sforzarti mia cara! Devi nutrirti bene, non voglio che mi dia altre preoccupazioni! ... Dimmi piuttosto come vuoi che ti chiami?! Amica, sorella, moglie amante!? Visto che non ho ancora capito, che ruolo io abbia nella tua vita!" –  
"Va bene Andrè, farò come desideri, basta che non ti arrabbi più con me."  
Occhi negli occhi.  
-"Hai bisogno di riposo, l'hai sentito Lassone?"  
"Si, certo che l'ho sentito! Va bene riposerò!"

"Andrè poco fa, le tue parole mi hanno lusingata." / "Come?"  
"Ti sei rivolto in tanti modi piacevoli: amica, sorella, moglie e poi mi hai addirittura apostrofata come amante!"  
"E ti fa piacere?"  
"Certo che si! Arrabbiato com'eri pensa se mi avessi additata additata come un Comandante despota e prepotente, o peggio ancora Signora e padrona! Ah ah ah ah ah ..."  
Andrè continuò a guardarla severamente, lei gli tolse il vassoio che era appoggiato sulle gambe e lo mise sul tavolo.  
A piccoli passi tornò da lui, gli diede un piccolo bacio sulle labbra e gli sussurrò: "Ti amo soldato Grandier ... non voglio che ti arrabbi ancora con me! … E adesso se non ti dispiace, fammi posto, sono davvero stanca! E poi, il dottore ha detto che anch'io ho bisogno di riposare."  
André sorrise appena e sospirando, sussurrò: "Vieni qui, accanto a me, abbracciami".

"Andrè ..."  
"Si .."  
"Perché sei così pensieroso?"  
"Sei febbricitante, non è un buon motivo per esserlo?"  
"Su dai Andrè! ... Vedrai che domani starò meglio!"  
" Hai preso l'infuso?"  
"Si, certo che l'ho preso! ... Non penserai davvero, che io sia tanto sconsiderata, spero!"  
Attimi di esitazione, l'amore traboccava dai loro gesti, i loro sguardi dolci e carichi di passione, un sussurro: " Ti amo Andrè ..."  
" Oscar ... Oscar, tu sai quanto io ti amo ma promettimi che d'ora in avanti, non mi nasconderai più nulla!"  
"Te lo prometto André!"  
" ... Lo sai che desidero starti vicina e sostenerti anche nei momenti difficili!" "Si, lo so Andrè! ..."  
Occhi negli occhi, una carezza. I loro cuori si fusero in un lungo bacio appassionato...  
Quella notte, si addormentarono con la consapevolezza che ormai niente e nessuno gli avrebbero mai separati!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Inizio ad Arras**_

Le mani occupate da una grossa cesta, con il piede spinse la porta della cucina.  
"Buongiorno Comandante!"  
"Buongiorno a te Alain, cos'hai portato?" – Chiese Oscar intenda a prendere delle pentole.  
" Sono stato nell'orto come mi avete chiesto ieri sera. Ho raccolto le more e le mele."  
"Ma sono tante!"  
" Già gli alberi sono colmi di frutta, che quasi mi dispiaceva lasciarle li a marcire! ... Voi piuttosto cosa fate con la pentola in mano? Volete per caso darla in testa a qualcuno? ih ih ih ..."  
"Prendimi pure in giro ma dobbiamo preparare il pranzo, ed io sinceramente non so da che parte cominciare. Ieri sera ho detto ad Andrè, che ce la saremo cavata da soli, fin tanto che i Frerrer non sarebbero tornati ma adesso, mi rendo conto che non è così semplice! ... Alain, devo cercare assolutamente qualcuno che si occupi della casa."  
"Be devo dire che sul tavolo non manca assolutamente nulla per preparare un buon pranzetto!"  
"Già,ma …"  
Alain divertito, avanzò verso di lei, esclamò: "Su date a me la pentola, mi pare ovvio, che non siano mansioni adatte a Voi, lasciate fare me, ci penso io! … Sapete, prima di arruolarmi nella Guardia Metropolitana, davo sempre una mano in cucina a mia madre e mia sorella, devo dire che a qualcosa mi è servito, visto che dovrò mettermi ai fornelli fin tanto che non torni la cuoca di casa! ... E poi, sinceramente, siete più adatta a impugnare una spada che un cucchiaio! Ih ih ih ..."  
"Grazie Alain! ... Dobbiamo comunque trovare qualcuno che ci aiuti, non puoi occuparti di tutto, adesso anche della cucina. Andrè in quelle condizioni e io che non sono certo d'aiuto e poi anche se Joland e Lucien tornassero presto, comunque non riuscirebbero a gestire ogni cosa, siamo in tre! ... Andrè aveva ragione quando mi ha detto che tutto questo non era per me!"  
"Non vedo perché prendersela in questo Comandante e poi Andrè lo sa benissimo, che siete abituata a un altro genere di vita, nessuno può farvene una colpa. E' vero, non sapete cucinare e nemmeno occuparvi della casa ma non esistono neanche donne che sanno impugnare una spada e fronteggiare un uomo! .. Comandante, vedrete, tutto si aggiusterà! ... Se può tranquillizzarvi darò una mano in cucina! Ih ih ih ih..."  
" Grazie Alain! ... Alain, intanto che tu prepari il pranzo, vado al villaggio per cercare qualcuno che si occupi della casa."  
"Ma come pensate di arrivarci, dato che non potete andare a cavallo nelle vostre condizioni!"  
"Non ci avevo pensato ma comunque il villaggio non è poi così distante, vuol dire che andrò a piedi, farò una passeggiata."  
"Aspettate Comandante, non pensateci nemmeno, prenderemo la carrozza."  
"E il pranzo?" "Come avete detto prima, il villaggio non è distante, torneremo in tempo. Vado a preparare i cavalli."

Oscar mestamente percorse il corridoio che la portò nella sua stanza, Andrè era a letto la vide arrivare.

"Andrè dovrai rimanere un po' da solo, vado al villaggio con Alain …"  
"Perché dovete andare al villaggio?" "André ... abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che ci aiuti in casa e …."  
Andrè che incalzò divertito: "Dicevi Oscar?"  
"Alain non può occuparsi anche del pranzo, se non vuoi che ti avveleni dobbiamo assumere qualcuno."  
"Ma come Oscar non avevi detto che te la saresti cavata anche in queste circostanze? Ih ih ..."  
"André è inutile che tu faccia lo spiritoso! E poi, comunque anche quando saranno tornati Joland e Lucien, servirà altra gente per dare una mano alla tenuta! E poi è inutile che continui a ridacchiare, c'è un mucchio di roba da lavare e ci tieni tanto a cavartela da solo, puoi lavarla tu!"

" Ah ah ah ah .. Calmati Oscar, ti prego! Io non ti ho detto nulla di tutto ciò!"  
"Non hai detto nulla ma la tua risata vale più di mille parole!"  
"Su non ti arrabbiare, dimmi a chi hai pensato?"  
"Andrò a casa di Sugean, chiederò a sua moglie di prestare servizio nella nostra casa. E poi voglio andare al villaggio per rendermi conto di come procedono i lavori. Torneremo prima possibile!"  
"Ho capito Oscar, va bene."  
Oscar indispettita per le parole di André, gli si avvicinò con sguardo impertinente.  
"Oscar, perché mi guardi in quel modo, quasi mi fai paura!"  
"Ma nulla Andrè, credo di guardarti come sempre ..."  
"Non credo ... conosco quello sguardo."  
"Umm... Allora mi conosci davvero poco ... voglio semplicemente darti un bacio ..."  
Oscar gli sfiorò delicatamente le sue labbra e le baciò. Le sue labbra, continuarono ad assaporare il suo viso, lasciandogli dei piccoli baci fino ad arrivare all'orecchio.

"Ahi mi hai morso .. mi hai fatto male!"  
"Cosa c'è Andrè, non ridi più?"  
Ah ah ah ... Sei davvero dispettosa ah ah ah ... non cambierai mai! Ah ah ah ah!"  
"Dispettosa io?! Non credo mio caro! Ti lascio, devo andare! Sappi che abbiamo un mucchio di problemi da risolvere, rischi perfino di non mangiare e nelle condizioni in cui ti trovi non sarebbe l'ideale!" "Ah ah ah ... Oscar sei davvero incorreggibile!"

La carrozza attraversò parte del villaggio, Alain dalla cassetta, osservò un gran numero di casupole in ristrutturazione. Oscar sbirciò dal finestrino e con soddisfazione, vide un gran numero di operai eseguire i lavori.

"Siamo arrivati Alain ferma la carrozza."

Un tocco alla porta.  
"Madamigella Oscar, voi qui!"  
"Devo parlarti Adeline ..."  
"Ma si certo, certo, accomodatevi madamigella! ... In cosa posso servirvi?!"  
La povertà era evidente, nella stanza dove Oscar era entrata c'era appena il necessario: un tavolo e qualche sedia, le mura della casa erano umidi e fatiscenti.  
"Adeline sareste disposta a prestare servizio presso la mia casa? Sapete, al momento la donna che se ne occupa è assente, ed io ho bisogno di qualcuno che se ne prenda cura! .. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, anche quando Jolande sarà tornata." "Ma si, certo Madamigella con piacere!" "Ti aspetto domani mattina alla tenuta."  
"Grazie Madamigella, sarò puntuale."  
"Bene, a domani! ... Ah Adeline salutami Sugan e Gilbert."  
"Loro sono nei campi Madamigella, saranno ben felici di sapere, che lavorerò nella Vostra casa!"

Alain aspettava pazientemente Oscar fuori l'abitazione di Adeline. Osservava con attenzione gli operai nella ristrutturazione delle case. Spinto dalla curiosità, si avvicinò ad alcuni di loro e domandò: "Ma cosa sta succedendo? Da quando mi sono addentrato nel villaggio, non ho visto altro che operai!"  
"Ma come Signore, non lo sapete?"  
"Sapere cosa?"  
"La padrona ha dato l'ordine di mettere in sesto il villaggio! Dapprima ha fatto ripristinare le strade, adesso, si sta occupando della ristrutturazione delle case dei contadini." "Hai detto la padrona, ragazzo? Quindi questo posto appartiene a una donna!"  
Un secondo operaio intervenne: "Fino a poco tempo fa, queste terre appartenevano a suo padre, adesso, è lei la padrona! ... Che sia benedetta! … Qui al villaggio, è ben voluta da tutti!" / "Accidenti non ho mai sentito elogiare un riccone in questo modo, soprattutto se parliamo di una donna poi! Solitamente le donnette aristocratiche, sono più avide ed egoiste dei loro uomini. "  
" Anche se non si direbbe, è una Contessa! E come sappiamo, non esistono dei nobili che si occupano dei poveri disgraziati! A proposito Signore, Voi siete un forestiero?"  
"Si, vengo da Parigi ..."  
"Avete detto Parigi!"  
"Sissignore proprio da Parigi."  
"Ditemi Signore, sono giunte delle voci che in città c'è stata una terribile rivolta e che un gruppo di soldati abbiano buttato giù la Bastiglia. "  
Alain con orgoglio, ribatté: "Non solo è stata bombardata, c'è stata anche la resa, buon uomo!"  
"Prima o poi doveva accadere! La fame e la disperazione sta annientando il nostro paese. Se solo ci fossero più nobili come lei …"  
"Tu la conosci? .. Mi riferisco alla padrona?"  
"Personalmente no! Ma, mi hanno detto che è una donna bellissima, anche se strana …"  
"Strana! In che senso strana?  
"Dicono che sia un ufficiale di Sua Maestà!" Gli occhi di Alain si sgranarono, con un fil di voce domandò: "Cosa avete detto! Un ufficiale di Sua Maesta! Buon uomo conoscete almeno il suo nome?"  
"Il suo nome è Jarjeyes! ... Non solo è un ufficiale, ma come ho già detto prima è anche una contessa!"  
"Cosa? Ma ..."  
Lo sguardo di Alain si spalancò, rimase sbigottito da tale rivelazione, " Sussurro: Ma non è possibile!"  
"E' quello che diciamo anche noi Signore! Infatti è una donna fuori dal comune, spero di conoscerla!"  
Alain intontito da tale rivelazione annuì. La vide avanzare.  
"Possiamo andare Alain,è tutto risolto: dovrai sacrificarti solamente per oggi, da domani, Adeline si occuperà della casa! … Alain, mi senti? Cos'hai, perché quella faccia? Hai visto per caso un fantasma? Su sbrigati Alain, non rimanere lì impalato, torniamo a casa, Andrè è rimasto solo!"

"Sssi Comandante ... possiamo andare, sono pronto! ..."  
"Ma si può sapere perché continui a guardarmi in quel modo?"  
" Nulla Comandante, andiamo ..."

"Hai ancora dolore Andrè? "Se ti riferisci all'orecchio, si, mi fa ancora male. E' tutto indolenzito!"  
"Così impari Andrè, a prendermi in giro!"  
"Ih ih ih ... Oscar sei rimasta la bambina dispettosa di sempre! ... Ma io ti amo ... ti amo da impazzire ..."  
Lei, gli si avvicinò e sfiorando le sue labbra gli disse: "Oh Andrè ... anch'io ti amo!"  
Con un tocco leggero, Oscar gli accarezzò il viso, entrambi si persero in un bacio dolce e appassionato ...

Un tocco alla porta.  
Le labbra si distolsero, ancora una carezza, un sorriso ...  
"Andrè, deve essere il dottore Lassone, vado ad aprire."  
"Aspetta Oscar …"  
"Cosa c'è Andrè?"  
"Credo che tu abbia la febbre …"

"Ma no, Andrè, cosa dici! Sto bene, non ho nulla! .. Vado ad aprire!"  
"No, aspetta ..."

"Buona sera Madamigella!"  
"Buona sera dottore! Prego venite da questa parte, André è di sopra."  
Oscar seguita dal dottore percorse la scalinata. Erano davanti alla porta della camera da letto, quando Lassone le chiese: "Madamigella come Vi sentite? Vi è salita ancora la febbre? E gli attacchi di tosse ..." "Veramente dottore, non ho più avuto febbre ma non faccio altro che tossire ..." "Madamigella, ho contattato il mio collega e gli ho parlato di Voi. Verrà a visitarvi domani nel primo pomeriggio."

"Ssccc ... Dottor Lassonne, Vi prego, Andrè non sa ancora nulla!"  
"Capisco."

"Venite dottore da questa parte."

"Madamigella, ma se non siete Voi che avete bisogno di cure, perché mi avete fatto venire ..." "Vedete dottore, Andrè è stato colpito da un'arma da fuoco, gli è stato estratto il proiettile ma adesso ha bisogno delle cure di un medico."

"Buongiorno André!"  
"Buongiorno dottore!"  
"Dobbiamo togliere le ferite, noto che sono sporche di sangue, presumo che la ferita sia piuttosto profonda."  
"Si, dottore! Il dottor Marcell che mi ha soccorso, mi ha detto che sono vivo per miracolo."  
"Fa vedere Andrè."

Il dottore tolse le bende, guardò con attenzione la ferita e la pulì accuratamente.  
Durante la medicazione, Andrè era teso e nervoso, rimuginava sulla conversazione che aveva ascoltato tra Oscar e il dottor Lassonne, comprese che i due gli stessero nascondendo qualcosa di importante .

"E davvero una brutta ferita Andrè, debbo dire che ti è andata bene …"  
"Dottore … perché Oscar deve essere visitata da un altro medico? Cosa mi state nascondendo? ... Il Vostro silenzio fa presagire nulla di buono, non è vero Oscar? Forse è meglio che me lo dica tu."  
"Vedi Andrè, la febbre … e la tosse … il dottore crede che io sia affetta da una bronchite non curata. Sai, tutti quei turni di guardia, le sere passate al freddo ... la pioggia …"  
"Hai detto una bronchite non curata?! Allora spiegami, perché deve visitarti uno specialista? ... Dottor Lassone, credo che Voi siate un medico competente per diagnosticare una bronchite, perché volete attenerVi al parere di un altro medico? Forse sospettate altro? ... Oscar perché sei rimasta in silenzio, avanti parla, dimmi qualcosa! ... E va bene Oscar, se non hai niente da dirmi, allora esigo che me lo dica il dottore."  
"Madamigella è giusto che André sappia la verità ...  
Oscar abbassò lo sguardo e timidamente mormorò appena: "André, il dottore sospetta che io abbia la tisi."  
Lo sguardo verde di Andrè si sgranò, le sue labbra cominciarono a tremare, si sollevò lentamente appoggiandosi sui cuscini. – Sibilò incredulo: "Tisi! Hai detto tisi! Cosa? … Ma, ma cosa dici? ... Perché non mi hai detto nulla Oscar?"

"Andrè ... veramente .. io ..."  
Lassone intervenne: "Calmati Andrè, non agitarti, ricordati che hai una brutta ferita, hai bisogno di stare tranquillo."  
"Ma dottore ..."  
"Andrè ascolta, ora siete qui, ed è il luogo perfetto, affinché entrambi vi ristabiliate! .. Andrè, madamigella Oscar aspetta un bambino, come puoi immaginare, ha bisogno di attenzioni e di tranquillità. Deve vivere serenamente, senza recriminazioni! Come le ho già detto quando l'ho visitata a palazzo Jarjeyas, non deve assolutamente condurre la vita di prima: niente duelli, niente vita militare, assolutamente nulla delle mansioni che ha svolto fino adesso, è chiaro André? Madamigella ha bisogno di riposo assoluto e di una buona alimentazione! .. Almeno per il momento, questa è medicina a cui deve sottoporsi, poi vedremo il da farsi! ... Tornerò domani con il dottor Monfort, solo lui potrà dire cosa fare."

Andrè annuì e la guardò severamente.  
Fu Oscar ha rompere il silenzio: "Dottore, prima di andare, dovete dare un occhiata a un altro ferito."  
"Di chi si tratta Madamigella?" "Di un giovane che è stato ferito, non è nulla di grave ma voglio che lo visitiate comunque, si chiama Alain, lo troverete nella casa adiacente." "Va bene andrò da lui! ... Madamigella, ho l'impressione che voi abbiate la febbre! Ecco ... tenete, preparate questo infuso! ... Mangiate qualcosa e mettetevi a letto."  
Andrè, disse: "Un momento dottore, ho da chiederVi ancora un ultima cosa! .. Il bambino che Oscar sta aspettando …"  
"Ascoltami Andrè, per il bambino, almeno per il momento non corre alcun pericolo, però è preferibile che ne ne parliate domani, con il dottor Monfort."  
"Va bene dottore, vuol dire che pazienterò! .. Vi aspetto domani … Vi ringrazio."  
"Un momento dottore, Vi accompagno ..."  
"Non scomodateVi Madamigella, conosco la strada! .. Mi raccomando soltanto di riguardarVi."  
"Si, certo dottore, grazie!"

Lassone andò via, Andrè e Oscar rimasero soli.

"Da quanto … tempo lo sapevi?"  
"... André ..."  
"Allora? Attendo una risposta! … Perché non me lo hai detto? "Andrè sta giù, non muoverti, potrebbe riaprirsi la ferita …"  
"Oscar ... lascia stare la mia ferita e parla! .. Su avanti, dimmi, da quando tempo mi nascondi la verità?"  
"Andrè vedi ... lo so ... da quando il dottore mi ha detto del bambino."  
"Non è possibile! Perché me lo hai nascosto?!... Perché Oscar!"  
"Ero spaventata! ... E poi André, non c'è alcuna certezza sulla diagnosi, non vedo perché farVi preoccupare!?  
"Si da il caso Oscar, che adesso sei febbricitante."  
"E' solo un po' di febbre non è niente."  
"Niente, niente, sai dire soltanto questo Oscar." "Per favore Andrè, tu non puoi ancora muoverti, hai una brutta ferita, io ho la febbre, sono stanca e non ho alcuna voglia di discutere con te adesso!"  
Rispose afferrando con rabbia il sacchetto del medicinale, che il dottore aveva lasciato sul tavolino.  
"Vado in cucina a preparare l'infuso."  
"La verità Oscar Francois, che dimentichi, che adesso faccio parte della tua vita! ... E tu continui ad assumere con me, il solito atteggiamento del Comandante, a cui non dare alcuna spiegazione, per nessun motivo!  
"Sai che ti dico! Che se riesci a strillare così tanto André Grandier, vuol dire che stai già molto meglio e la cosa mi fa immensamente piacere! Però, mi risulta, che fino a prova contraria, non ti sia dispiaciuto così tanto di esserti innamorato del tuo Comandante, anzi, morivi dalla voglia di avermi .. Andrè Grandier!"  
"Testarda come sempre, Comandante, non è vero! ... Ahi la ferita, che male!"  
"Lo vedi André! Tra noi due chi sta peggio sei tu! Vedi di riguardarti!"

" Oscar sei davvero impossibile!"  
"Credo che mio padre, te l'abbia detto di come sono, non è vero André!"

Non curante e divertita dalle parole di Andrè, andò per le scale e scese in cucina. Con stizza, afferrò un pentolino, ci versò le erbe medicinali e preparò l'infuso.

Oscar era seduta a tavola, aspettava che l'infuso si raffreddasse.  
Ripensava al battibecco che aveva appena avuto con Andrè, mormorò: "Però ... devo ammettere che Andrè ha ragione, avrei dovuto dirglielo! ... Ma lui si rifiuta di capire: io non volevo che si preoccupasse per me!

Dopo aver sorseggiato l'infuso, prese il vassoio della cena preparata da Alain, lo portò di sopra. André la vide arrivare con la cena.  
Oscar avvertiva il suo sguardo corrucciato ma indifferenza appoggiò la cena sul comodino, disse: "Dobbiamo cenare, su Andrè, ti aiuto!"  
"Non preoccuparti faccio da me, ho ancora l'altro braccio!"  
"Va bene come preferisci."  
"Il dottore ha detto che devi nutrirti adeguatamente e secondo me, questa cena non è abbastanza sufficiente per te!"  
"Andrè non riuscirei a mangiare di più e poi, vuoi vedermi grassa prima del tempo?" "Invece, ora più che mai, dovrai sforzarti mia cara! Devi nutrirti bene, non voglio che mi dia altre preoccupazioni! ... Dimmi piuttosto come vuoi che ti chiami?! Amica, sorella, moglie amante!? Visto che non ho ancora capito, che ruolo io abbia nella tua vita!" –  
"Va bene Andrè, farò come desideri, basta che non ti arrabbi più con me."  
Occhi negli occhi.  
-"Hai bisogno di riposo, l'hai sentito Lassone?"  
"Si, certo che l'ho sentito! Va bene riposerò!"

"Andrè poco fa, le tue parole mi hanno lusingata." / "Come?"  
"Ti sei rivolto in tanti modi piacevoli: amica, sorella, moglie e poi mi hai addirittura apostrofata come amante!"  
"E ti fa piacere?"  
"Certo che si! Arrabbiato com'eri pensa se mi avessi additata additata come un Comandante despota e prepotente, o peggio ancora Signora e padrona! Ah ah ah ah ah ..."  
Andrè continuò a guardarla severamente, lei gli tolse il vassoio che era appoggiato sulle gambe e lo mise sul tavolo.  
A piccoli passi tornò da lui, gli diede un piccolo bacio sulle labbra e gli sussurrò: "Ti amo soldato Grandier ... non voglio che ti arrabbi ancora con me! … E adesso se non ti dispiace, fammi posto, sono davvero stanca! E poi, il dottore ha detto che anch'io ho bisogno di riposare."  
André sorrise appena e sospirando, sussurrò: "Vieni qui, accanto a me, abbracciami".

"Andrè ..."  
"Si .."  
"Perché sei così pensieroso?"  
"Sei febbricitante, non è un buon motivo per esserlo?"  
"Su dai Andrè! ... Vedrai che domani starò meglio!"  
" Hai preso l'infuso?"  
"Si, certo che l'ho preso! ... Non penserai davvero, che io sia tanto sconsiderata, spero!"  
Attimi di esitazione, l'amore traboccava dai loro gesti, i loro sguardi dolci e carichi di passione, un sussurro: " Ti amo Andrè ..."  
" Oscar ... Oscar, tu sai quanto io ti amo ma promettimi che d'ora in avanti, non mi nasconderai più nulla!"  
"Te lo prometto André!"  
" ... Lo sai che desidero starti vicina e sostenerti anche nei momenti difficili!" "Si, lo so Andrè! ..."  
Occhi negli occhi, una carezza. I loro cuori si fusero in un lungo bacio appassionato...  
Quella notte, si addormentarono con la consapevolezza che ormai niente e nessuno gli avrebbero mai separati!


	18. Chapter 18

_**La disperazione di André**_

19 Luglio 1789

Trascorsero cinque giorni dalla presa della Bastiglia, Augustin non ricevette ancora alcuna notizia di sua figlia.  
"Quella figlia che era cresciuta come un uomo."  
Era notte fonda, chiuso nel suo dolore, sentiva l'anima logorarsi e la testa scoppiare. Un bicchiere dopo l'altro e la pipa fumante, lo sguardo incessante sul ritratto di sua figlia. " Marte il dio della guerra"

Da quando il pittore lo dipinse, era sempre stato nel salone delle feste. Ma dal giorno che il generale non seppe più nulla di sua figlia, lo fece mettere nel suo studio. Il dolore e la disperazione di non sapere più nulla di sua figlia, lo stavano logorando e nonostante avesse ottenuto la clemenza dei sovrani, il suo orgoglio era ormai stato spezzato dal gesto a "suo dire", sconsiderato di sua figlia. Coloro che credeva suoi amici, lo allontanarono, erano in pochi quelli che ancora, lo ritenevano degno della loro considerazione.  
_**  
Con lo sguardo nel vuoto, il generale sussurò:"Dare l'ordine di tirare giù la Bastiglia, non è certo cosa da poco! .. Mai ... mi sarei aspettato una cosa simile da te, Oscar! ... Spero che almeno tu sia viva, figlia mia!" **_  
Occhi umidi. Erano le lacrime di un padre disperato.

L'alba era passata da un po', Oscar si svegliò sudata e tremante. Sentiva il petto bruciare, ed era terribilmente assetata. Guardò alla sua destra, vide Andrè dormire profondamente, si alzò lentamente dal letto, sentiva le gambe tremare, con affanno tentò di raggiungere il tavolo, dove c'erano due bicchieri e una brocca d'acqua.  
Afferrò il recipiente, le mani cominciarono a tremare, la brocca cadde sul pavimento, un tonfo. Andrè si destò di soprassalto, la vide accasciarsi.  
"Oscar cosa ti succede?"  
"Non lo so, ho tanto freddo e molta sete …"

Nonostante che avvertisse un dolore lancinante al petto, André si alzò dal letto, ebbe la sensazione che la ferita si riaprisse, passo dopo passo si trascinò fino a lei, la distanza gli sembrò un enormità. La raggiunse, lentamente piegò le ginocchia, era accanto a lei che riversava sul pavimento, con la destra le scostò i capelli, e con voce tremante, disse:  
"Oscar, ti prego dimmi cosa ti succede?"  
"A … Andrè cosa fai ? Torna a letto!  
Furono le ultime parole, prima di perdere conoscenza.  
Le mise la mano sulla fronte, la febbre era altissima, tremava.  
"Oscar … Oh Dio aiutami! ... hai la febbre alta! Ti prego Oscar, torna in te ... non riesco a tirarti su, non ce la faccio! … Oscar ..."  
Le lacrime salirono prepotentemente, André era disperato, non sapeva cosa fare, quando udì delle voci provenire dal basso.

Un grido di aiuto: "CHIUNQUE VOI SIATE, AIUTATEMI!"  
Passi veloci percorsero la scalinata, Andrè si voltò in direzione della porta, vide entrare i suoi amici: Alain, Bernard e Rosalié.  
"Siete voi, sia ringraziato il cielo! Vi prego aiutatemi.  
"Andrè che accidenti sta succedendo?"

"Alain, non lo so, mi sono svegliato, ho visto Oscar riversata sul pavimento! .. Alain, Bernard, vi prego aiutatemi!" "Madamigella Oscar!" – Esclamò Rosalie.

"Spostati Andrè …" - Disse Bernard che la prese tra le braccia e l'adagiò sul letto.  
"Ha la febbre altissima,presto Rosalie bisogna farla scendere immediatamente, prepara degli impacchi."  
"Si Bernard, corro immediatamente in cucina."  
Rosali' timorosa, uscì dalla stanza seguita da Alain.  
"Rosalie,sai dov'è l'occorrente?  
"Certo che lo so! Alain per molti anni ho vissuto a palazzo Jarjeyes e qui ci sono venuta spesso durante le vacanze!

"Aspetta ti aiuto! Prendo io il catino sullo scaffale, spostati per favore!"

"Non capisco cosa sia successo a Madamigella Oscar! Sono anni che la conosco e non l'ho mai vista così, è sempre stata una donna forte! ... Dai Alain, ho preso il necessario. Portiamo tutto di sopra!"  
Durante il tragitto Alain mormorò: "E così tu hai vissuto con lei?"  
"Si Alain, si è presa cura di me per più di dieci anni, ed è per merito suo che non sono finita sulla strada. L'ho conosciuta nel periodo peggiore della mia vita! ... Vivevo a Parigi, avevo appena quattordici anni ... fermai la sua carrozza. Quando lo ricordo, provo ancora vergogna …"  
"Vergogna! Si può sapere cosa avevi fatto?"  
"Te lo dirò dopo, ora pensiamo a lei!"

"Andrè abbiamo portato l'occorrente! Penserò io a lei, è meglio che ti riposi magari in un'altra stanza."  
"Ti ringrazio, ma da qui non ho nessuna intenzione di muovermi." –  
"E va bene Andrè come vuoi ma sappi che in questo modo, la ferita ne risentirà!"  
"Sto bene Rosalie, adesso pensiamo ad Oscar!"

"Andrè, è il caso di chiamare un medico."  
"Bernard nel pomeriggio verrà il dottor Lassone e un suo collega a … visitarla."  
Alain intervenne:"Allora sai perfettamente cosa sta accadendo al Comandante …"  
"Più o meno."  
"Ti dispiace spiegarlo anche a noi!"

"Alain, il dottor Lassone non è certo della sua diagnosi, però lui sospetta che dietro a questi malesseri, Oscar abbia una bronchite non curata oppure … la tisi!"  
"Tisi hai detto?"  
"Si, tisi! ...Nel pomeriggio verrà con un altro medico, per avere la conferma."  
"Ma Andrè, è già da un po' che non sta bene. Me ne sono accorto quando siamo tornati dalla licenza, io le avevo detto che non aveva un bel aspetto ma lei sai com'è fatta, mi ha messo subito al mio posto."  
"Infatti Alain, lei già sapeva e non ha detto niente a nessuno."  
"Comunque Andrè, c'era d'aspettarselo … tutte quelle notti che abbiamo passato al freddo, in posti così malsani, e poi le ronde, i turni di guardia. La vita militare è troppo dura, sopratutto per una … donna!"  
Bernard intervenne: "Ascolta Andrè, posso rendermi utile in qualche modo?"  
"I cavalli hanno bisogno di essere governati Bernard.."  
"Ci penserò io, non preoccuparti."  
"Vengo a darti una mano Bernard!"  
"Alain il tuo braccio …"  
"Non è nulla di grave, ormai sto bene!"  
"Sta tranquillo Alain, vado io …"  
Rosali' disse: "Andrè, dobbiamo cambiarle la camicia, è tutta bagnata di sudore."  
"Rosalie' da sola non puoi farcela. Tra non molto dovrebbe arrivare Adeline."  
"Adeline? Chi è?"  
"E' la donna che dovrà occuparsi della casa."  
"Ma come!? Dov'é Joland?"  
"E' con suo marito, sono andati da Marie che ha appena avuto un bambino, non sappiamo quando torneranno. Per il momento Adeline, prenderà il suo posto." –  
"Ho capito, prendo la camicia pulita e poi vado di sotto ad aspettarla ma tu Andrè hai bisogno di riposare, hai una brutta ferita non puoi stare ancora su quella sedia."  
"Hai ragione Rosalie sento le forze venire meno, non ce la faccio più! Intanto che tu vai di sotto, io mi sdraio un po' sul divano, non voglio lasciarla nemmeno per un istante."  
\- Disse prendendole la mano.  
"Ti capisco Andrè…"

Poco dopo Rosalie entrò in camera con Adeline .  
"Andrè, siamo qui, dobbiamo cambiarle la camicia …"  
"Fate pure, io non posso fare nulla per lei in queste condizioni." –

Adeine andò in cucina a preparare il pranzo, Rosalie' rimase in camera con Oscar,  
Andrè si sdraiò sul divano, poco dopo cedette al sonno.  
Era quasi mezzogiorno, quando si svegliò di soprassalto, vide Oscar ancora priva di sensi.  
"Rosalie, oscar ha ancora la febbre?"  
"Si, ma è diminuita."

"Dici davvero?!"  
"Certo Andrè, va molto meglio!"  
"Sia ringraziato il cielo!"

Andrè era sudato,si sentiva stanco e frastornato. Si alzò lentamente dal divano, si avvicinò al catino colmo di acqua, immerse la mano per poi passarsela prima sul viso e poi il collo. La calura di Luglio non dava tregua, il sole di mezzogiorno cocente, l'assordante frinire di cicale entrava prepotentemente nella stanza. Passo dopo passo si avvicinò nuovamente alla sua Oscar, Rosalie si alzò dalla poltroncina, per lasciare il posto ad Andrè.  
"Andrè vado in cucina, appena il pranzo sarà pronto, ti porto da mangiare! " "Grazie Rosalie',"

Andrè era accanto a lei, le prese la mano e portandosela delicatamente alle labbra, la baciò.  
"Oscar ti prego svegliati dimmi qualcosa … ti prego …"

Alain gironzolava in cucina, Rosalie e Adeline erano indaffarate a preparare il pranzo.  
"Alain, dov'è Bernard?"  
"Mi ha detto che andava al villaggio. Rosalie hai notizie del Comandante?"  
"La febbre è diminuita ma è molto debilitata, spero che riesca a superare questo brutto momento."  
"Scusa Rosalie', devo andare nell'orto a prendere delle verdure, per favore sta attenta alla cucina. Se madamigella ha bisogno di qualcosa non esitare a chiamarmi." – Disse Adeline uscendo.  
"Va pure, qui ci penso io! ... Alain, io non so che opinione abbia di lei, dato che Oscar è stata il tuo Comandante ma per quanto mi riguarda, ti assicuro che è la persona più buona e generosa che io conosca."  
"Se non ti dispiace Rosalie, raccontami come l'hai conosciuta."  
"E va bene …"  
La ragazza tirò a se la sedia, si sedette e Alain fece altrettanto.  
"Vivevo con mia madre e mia sorella poco più grande di me, eravamo molto povere, riuscivamo malapena a sopravvivere facendo le lavandaie. Mia sorella stanca di quella vita, un giorno andò via di casa, non so come, andò a vivere nel palazzo della contessa de Branberì. Io e la mamma rimanemmo sole! ... In quel periodo la mamma era molto malata … povera mamma, quanti sacrifici che ha fatto per noi! ... Ricordo quella sera come se fosse ieri, la mamma era a letto, non mangiavamo da giorni, decisi allora di andare a chiedere aiuto a mia sorella, lei invece, mi fece cacciare in malo modo da un uomo che inseguito divenne suo marito. Fu quella sera che ho conosciuto Oscar e Andrè … ricordo che ero in lacrime, stanca e affamata, girovagavo per le strade senza meta, mi si avvicinò un uomo che mi offrì del denaro in cambio di … tu mi capisci, vero Alain?"  
"Si, certo che ho capito ..."  
"Io l'ho cacciai in malo modo ma la disperazione fu tanta che fermai una carrozza dove viaggiava un ufficiale dai lunghi capelli biondi. Ricordo che lo guardai appena, ... mi offrii per ... compagnia …"  
"Al Comandante!"  
"Ma io non sapevo che Oscar fosse una donna!"

"E … e il comandante, cosa ti disse?  
"Veramente Alain, scoppiò a ridere, poi mi disse che mi sbagliavo, che lei non era un uomo …"  
"Certo che a quella donna, le è capitato di tutto, accidenti! E poi, cos'altro è successo?"  
"Io scoppiai a piangere, lei scese dalla carrozza, chiese il mio nome e mi diede una moneta d'oro. Lo fece con una tale umiltà che ricordo ancora la dolcezza del suo viso. Andò via, ed io non seppi neanche il suo di nome, finché un giorno non raggiunsi il palazzo Jarjeyes con l'intenzione di uccidere la donna che aveva ammazzato mia madre sotto le ruote della carrozza. Mi appostai tra i cespugli e aspettai. Vidi giungere una carrozza, scese prima un giovane dai capelli biondi e poi una donna, che dalla descrizione che mi avevano fatto, quella donna doveva essere l'assassina della mia povera mamma! Confusi Madame Jarjeyes con l'assassina di mia madre... Ero poco più di una ragazzina sprovveduta, senza riflettere mi scagliai su madame jarjeyes con un pugnale: l'intenzione era quella di ucciderla. Per fortuna la ragazza bionda che riconobbi in seguito, non so come mi disarmò, ed io mi resi conto dello scambio di persona."  
"Non è possibile! Che storia incredibile!"  
"Invece è quanto accadde ..."  
"E poi Rosalie, cos'altro è accaduto?"  
"Le raccontai tutto, invece di mandarmi in prigione, Oscar mi accolse in casa come se fossi un membro della famiglia! .. Mi ha educata e dato un istruzione adeguata. Lei per me è come se fosse mia sorella!" – Il viso le si rigò nuovamente.  
"Accidenti Rosali' che storia incredibile! ... E pensare che quando si è presentata in caserma come nostro Comandante, l'abbiamo rifiutata! ..Tutti noi pensavamo che fosse una donnetta aristocratica, presuntuosa ed egoista, venuta a darci ordini! ... Ricordo quel giorno che la conobbi, mi colpirono i suoi occhi: erano freddi e assicuro Rosalie, che non le abbiamo risparmiato assolutamente nulla." Con un gesto infantile, Rosali' si passo la mano sugli occhi e alzandosi disse: "Credo che la minestra sia pronta, scusami ma devo preparare il vassoio. Spero che Oscar si sia svegliata e che mangi qualcosa! ... Alain poi scendo e preparo il pranzo anche per noi."  
"Non preoccuparti Rosalie, noi possiamo aspettare! ...Rosalie ..."  
" Si, Alain ..."  
" Cosa ne è stato di tua sorella?"  
"Immagino che ti ricordi dello scandalo della collana …"  
"Si, certo, chi non lo ricorderebbe!"  
" beh, Janne Ballou era mia sorella, il suo caso, se ne occupò la Guardia Reale, che a quel tempo era comandata da Oscar."  
"Cosa hai detto Rosalié?"  
"Ti prometto Alain che un'altra volta te lo racconterò! .. Adesso devo andare di sopra. A dopo Alain!"

"Oscar ti prego svegliati … ti prego parlami!"  
"Andrè ho portato da mangiare. Come sta Oscar?"  
"Non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza ... continua a dormire, non so, ho paura Rosalie... ".  
"Su Andrè, devi mettere qualcosa nello stomaco, devi farlo per lei."  
"Mangerò dopo, adesso non ho fame…"  
"No Andrè, se ti ammalassi anche tu, chi penserebbe a lei?! Su Andrè fa uno sforzo."  
"Va bene Rosaliè, poggia il vassoio sul tavolo, mangerò qualcosa! ... Oscar, ti prego non puoi lasciarmi, desidero vivere con te e con nostro figlio …"

"Cosa! Un bambino! Andrè, Oscar avrà un bambino?"  
"Si, se Dio lo vorrà! ... Avremo un bambino."  
Le lacrime scendevano copiose.  
Oscar schiuse le labbra, un lamento e con voce flebile, sussurrò: "Andrè …"  
Oscar ... Finalmente!…"  
Lei sollevò la testa, gli occhi si spalancarono, delirava.  
_**"Andrè, su vieni con me … ti assicuro che l'acqua del fiume non è fredda … non avrai paura, vero?... O non sai nuotare?" **_

" Cosa? ... Oscar, sta delirando!"  
Andrè era sconvolto, Alain entrò nella stanza, disse: "Ma cosa sta dicendo Andrè?" "Sta sognando di noi, di quando eravamo bambini! ...Oscar …"  
"Andrè, Andrè, sono qui ... senti come è calda l'acqua del fiume ..."

Arrivò Bernard.  
"Andrè, sono arrivati i dottori ..."  
"Finalmente, dottor Lassone, siete qui!"

"Andrè, sono venuto con il mio amico: il dottore Riccardo Monford. Andrè ma cosa succede a madamigella Oscar? Ieri non era in queste condizioni!"  
"E' così da stamattina dottore, ha perso conoscenza e delira."  
Lassonne, guardando l'amico disse:"Riccardo, a quanto pare la situazione è precipitata nelle ultime ore."  
"Voglio sapere dettagliatamente cosa è successo!?"  
"Dottor Monford, ieri sera, Oscar aveva la febbre, ha preso l'infuso che il dottor Lassonne le ha lasciato, abbiamo cenato. Nonostante che Oscar avesse la febbre ha riposato tutta la notte ma stamattina quando mi sono svegliato, era riversata sul pavimento e tremava. La febbre è continuata a salire e poco fa delirava." –  
"Devo visitarla. Per favore uscite fuori Signori! Può rimanere solo Madame."– Ordinò Monford.  
"Vieni Andrè, lasciamoli soli e appoggiati a me amico!" – Disse Alain.  
Mestamente i tre uscirono, attesero nel corridoio.  
Furono attimi di silenzio ...  
Bernard disse: "Ascolta Andrè, non credi che la sua famiglia lo debba sapere?"  
"Bernard … pensi che lei possa morire?"  
Alain ribatté: "Non dire idiozie Andrè! .. Ma sua madre e suo padre hanno il diritto di avere sue notizie."  
"Probabilmente avete ragione ma … dimenticate che Oscar è la figlia del Generale! .. La figlia che ha portato lustro e onore alla famiglia Jarjeyes ma che ha anche, disonorato il suo casato!"

"Andrè ..."

"No, Alain, Voi non lo sapete ma... una volta Oscar disubbidì gli ordini del re, fu accusata di tradimento e suo padre per cancellare l'onta del disonore, non esitò un attimo, decise di ucciderla ... e di uccidere anche me, perché l'avevo difesa!"  
"Andre, ma cosa dici?" .  
" Hai sentito benissimo Alain! ... Se non è successo nulla nulla di tutto questo e perché Oscar ebbe la clemenza di Sua Maestà, la Regina! ... L'onore era salvo e suo padre la perdonò! ... Figuriamoci ora!... Già mi immagino cosa penserà di lei che si è unita ai rivoltosi. Avete forse avete dimenticato, che qualche giorno fa il Comandante Jarjeyes ha dato l'ordine di bombardare le torri della Bastiglia? ... Si è macchiata di alto tradimento, ha disonorato il buon nome della famiglia."  
Alain appoggiò la mano sulla spalla di Andrè, disse: "Su coraggio amico, ho inteso benissimo che razza di suocero che ti è toccato ma io insisto, la famiglia deve sapere. Riguardo a tuo suocero, è giunto il momento che dovrà decidere: se comportarsi da buon padre o da imbecille!"  
La porta della camera si aprì. Videro uscire i dottori.

André non esitò, chiese: "Come sta Oscar?"  
Il dottor Monford emise la diagnosi: "Madame ha la tisi."  
"La tisi ... Nooo Signore! ... Non è possibile!" Bernard, domandò: "Ce la farà?"  
"Dovrà scrupolosamente prendere le medicine che le prescriverò, dovrà nutrirsi adeguatamente! ... Signor Andrè, Madame dovrà allontanare qualsiasi emozioni, ha bisogno di tranquillità e trascorrere più tempo possibile all'aria aperta. Fortunatamente siamo in piena stagione estiva, questo non può che giovarle. Infine, deve osservare il riposo assoluto! ... Per quanto riguarda sulla probabilità di farcela non posso dirlo ma vi posso assicurare che la malattia non è in stato avanzato, quindi possiamo sperare che riesca a guarire! ... Ma ricordate Signor Grandier, Madame deve rispettare le mie prescrizione col il massimo rigore."  
André timidamente, disse:"Ma dottore, Oscar è ancora incosciente …"  
"Non preoccupatevi, la sua incoscienza e il delirio è causata dalla febbre alta. TranquillizzateVi, tornerà in se!"  
"E il bambino che sta aspettando?"  
"Cosa posso dirvi al riguardo … se la madre ce la farà, potrebbe farcela anche la ò tra tre giorni, spero di trovarla meglio. Per qualsiasi problema venite pure a cercarmi."  
Andrè prese dalla tasca delle monete e le porse al dottore.  
"No, vi prego non voglio niente. Il mio amico Lassone, mi ha raccontato che è per merito di Madame, se c'è stata la presa della Bastiglia e Parigi non è stata rasa al suolo! Sapete, è mancato poco, che fosse colpita la casa dei miei vecchi genitori ... sono vivi per miracolo! ... Molto probabilmente, è grazie a Madame! ...Ho un debito di riconoscenza!"- Esclamò commosso Monfort.  
"Così mi mettete in imbarazzo dottore!"  
"Assolutamente no, Grandier!"  
Lasson disse: "Andrè, devo medicarti."

Andrè tornò da Oscar e chiese a Rosalie: " Non si è ancora svegliata?"  
"No Andrè, anche se non ha più la febbre, non ha ripreso ancora conoscenza! .. E' molto pallida e dimagrita!"  
Bernard, ribatté: " Andrè, credo che sia il caso di informare Madame Jarjeyes!"  
" Si, Bernard ... hai ragione! Ti prego, pensaci tu, va da loro!"  
" Andrè, è la cosa più giusta da fare! ... Allora io vado, mi preparo per il viaggio! ... Su coraggio, vedrai che Oscar ce la farà!"

"Lo spero Bernard, come spero di non pentirmi di aver avvisato la sua famiglia."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Madame Marguerite **_

Era notte fonda quando un uomo a cavallo giunse a palazzo Jarjeyes. Colpì il battente del grande portone, uno, due tre volte.

Aprite... sono qui per il Generale Jarjeyas! "  
Un servitore del palazzo fu svegliato dal trambusto.  
"Ma chi sarà mai a quest'ora?"  
L'uomo si alzò dal letto goffamente, accese la candela, con gesti veloci si tolse la camicia da notte, indossò gli abiti che erano riposti sulla sedia, mise le scarpe, prese la candela, s'incamminò verso la porta d'ingresso.

"Si può sapere chi è a quest'ora della notte?"  
"Sono Bernard Chatelet, aprite devo parlare con il Generale …"  
"Il Generale! ... Un momento..."  
Bernard udì togliere il chiavistello e girare la mandata, il portone si aprì. Bernard si trovò davanti un uomo basso e tarchiato avanti con gli anni, capì che era un servitore della famiglia.

"Ho notizie di Oscar, devo parlare con il Generale e sua moglie!"  
"Avete detto .. Madamigella Oscar? .. Allora è viva! E Andrè, anche lui è vivo, non è vero?"  
"Si, certo, sono vivi! .. Ma adesso per favore, lasciatemi parlare con il Generale!"  
" Sia ringraziato il cielo, sono vivi! ... Il .. il Generale è in servizio, ma potete parlare con Madame, vado a svegliarla immediatamente! .. Ma prego Signore!"  
Bernard entrò nel salone e aspettò pazientemente che Madame Margherite lo raggiungesse, mentre l'anziano servitore percorse in tutta fretta il corridoio, che portava alla camera di Madame Jarjeyes.  
Uno, due tocchi, la voce timida " Madame … Madame svegliatevi!"  
Margherite si destò dal sonno leggero e poco ristoratore.  
"Cosa succede Michel?" – Chiese infilandosi velocemente la vestaglia.  
"C'e un uomo di sotto Madame, un certo Bernard Chatelet, dice di avere notizie di vostra figlia Oscar."  
"Cosa? .. Oscar!"  
Margherite si precipitò alla porta, l'aprì e disse: "Davvero! Quell'uomo ha notizie di mia figlia? Ma dimmi dov'è?"  
" Madame non lo so, quell' uomo non ha detto altro! Madame, sono vivi, madamigella è Andrè sono vivi!"  
"Signore ti ringrazio! ... Michel, va subito a svegliare nanny e dille di raggiungermi."

" Vado Madame, corro!"  
A passo veloce, Marguerite percorse l'infinità di scale che la separavano da Bernard. L'uomo appena la vide fece un inchino e disse: "Buona sera Madame, il mio nome è Bernard Chathele, vi porto notizie di vostra figlia e di Andrè.  
"Dio sia lodato! Allora è vero, sono vivi!"  
I due furono raggiunti da nanny che domandò: "Come stanno i miei ragazzi?"  
"Vedete, Andrè è ferito ma non è in pericolo di vita, invece Oscar è malata e ha bisogno di cure!"  
"Cosa è successo a mia figlia?!" "Ha la febbre alta. Madame non temete, vedrete andrà tutto per il meglio."  
"Mia figlia aspetta un bambino ..."

"State tranquilla madame, la gravidanza non centra."  
"E' Andrè che vi manda?" – Chiese Nanny.  
"Si, è stato lui."  
"Dove sono?"- Incalzò Margherite.  
"Sono ad Arras, mia moglie Rosalie si sta occupando lei."  
"Hai detto Rosalie'? E' forse la ragazza che ha vissuto qui a palazzo?" "Si, è lei Madame."  
"Vi ringrazio signor Chatelet, partiamo immediatamente per Arras. Voi sarete sicuramente stanco per viaggio, vi faccio preparare la stanza, potete rimanere tutto il tempo che riterrete opportuno."  
"No madame, non è il caso che Vi disturbiate, io posso andare a …"  
"Da nessuna parte siete mio ospite! ... Michel fa preparare la stanza per il nostro ospite ma prima sveglia Gerard, digli di preparare subito la carrozza, partiamo per Arras! "  
" Subito Madame."  
" Nanny andiamo a preparare il bagaglio."  
"E il generale?"  
"Sarà qui domani mattina, lascerò una lettera dove gli spiegherò tutto e poi, il signor Chatelet potrà informarlo personalmente."

Il sole era già alto e Bernard era nelle scuderie pronto per sellare il cavallo per ritornare ad Arras. Percorse l'ampio giardino del palazzo Jarjeyes, briglie alla mano, era pronto per partire, quando vide avanzare un uomo in divisa in sella al suo cavallo. Era il Generale. L'uomo arrestò l'animale e scrutò Bernard con diffidenza, scese dalla sella, esortò:  
"Mi sembra di conoscervi … Voi non siete quel tale che tempo fa mia figlia aveva catturato, per la faccenda del cavaliere nero!?"  
"Si generale Jarjeyes, sono proprio io."  
" Cosa pensi? Che io abbia creduto veramente a quello che mi disse mia figlia! Tu non eri affatto estraneo alla faccenda: eri tu il cavaliere nero! Delinquente! C' è mancato poco che Andrè perdesse l'occhio a causa tua!"  
"Signor Generale avete ragione ma adesso non sono qui per discutere quella vecchia faccenda ..."  
"Ah no! E poi mia figlia, non l'ho mai capita! Se allora ti aveva protetto, c'era d'aspettarselo che … Ma si può sapere cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Sono arrivato la notte scorsa per parlare con voi e Madame, per darvi notizie di Vostra figlia."  
"E' viva?" "Si, è viva ma è malata, ha la tisi."  
"Ma cosa dici? Mi stai prendendo in giro?  
"Non sono qui per prenderVi in giro, è semplicemente la verità. Madame Jarjeyes e la nonna di Andrè sono partite questa notte, probabilmente a quest'ora saranno già arrivate. Io non ho detto nulla a vostra moglie delle reali condizioni di Oscar, le ho solamente detto, che non sta bene e che ha la febbre alta.

"Andrè è con lei?"  
"Si ma è ferito, ci è mancato poco che un proiettile gli trapassasse il cuore."  
"Dove sono?"

"Quali sono le vostre intenzioni?"  
"Che cosa vorresti insinuare? Che io potrei far del male a mia figlia?"  
"Non ho insinuato un bel niente Signore ma il dottore ha detto che Oscar ha bisogno di stare tranquilla!"  
"Ma come ti permetti?!"  
"Lo dico nel interesse di Oscar, che forse voi, neanche vi rendete conto del suo valore."  
"Si certo, tu non puoi che parlare in questo modo, dato che sei un rivoluzionario! Mia figlia e quell'altro scellerato di Andrè, si sono uniti a voi! E come se non bastasse, un ex Colonnello della Guardia Reale, fa buttare giù la Bastiglia, solo a pensarci divento matto!… Una Jarjeyes che fa una cosa simile, pazzesco!"  
"Si, è vero! Ma sapete perché l'ha fatto?! Perché dall' alto di quelle maledette torri, bombardavano Parigi! Ed è grazie al tempestivo intervento di Oscar e i suoi uomini che la città non è stata rasa al suolo, Signor Generale!"  
"Basta non voglio sapere più nulla di questa faccenda, ora mi interessa soltanto sapere dov'è mia figlia e nient'altro!"  
Se proprio volete saperlo, vostra moglie vi ha lasciato una lettera, leggetela! Mi chiedo come sia possibile che un uomo come voi, superbo e privo di buon senso, abbia una figlia assennata e generosa ... "  
" Ma come ti permetti?!"  
"Mi è bastato aggirarmi per Arras per capire quanto lei sia amata e rispettata. Non posso dire la stessa cosa di Voi, Generale!"  
"Dannato rivoluzionario come osi?"  
Bernard, mise il piede nella staffa della sella e concluse: "Io sarò anche un dannato rivoluzionario ma voi per anni da buon padrone quale siete stato, avete sfruttato Arras riducendola a una latrina. Se oggi quel villaggio ha acquisito un minimo di dignità, è grazie a vostra figlia che ha più cuore lei, che tutta quella marmaglia di nobili che per anni hanno portato il nostro paese sull'orlo del precipizio!"  
"MALEDETTO RIVOLUZIONARIO, ESCI FUORI DI QUI!"  
"Con molto piacere Generale!"  
Fu l'affondo di Bernard, che partì al galoppo, lasciando in silenzio Augustin che a passo marziale si diresse nel suo studio, sapendo che li avrebbe trovato la lettera lasciata da sua moglie.

Con rabbia spalancò la porta, fece irruzione nello studio. Lo sguardo cadde su un foglio ripiegato, appoggiato sul tavolo della scrivania, lo aprì, riconobbe la grafia, con un gesto di stizza tirò a se la sedia e con tutto il peso si accasciò. Aprì il foglio ripiegato con cura, erano poche righe ma sufficienti a sapere ciò che desiderava.  
_**"Augustin, parto con nanny per Arras, Oscar è lì, non so cosa abbia realmente. M hanno detto che sta molto male. Tornerò appena sarà possibile, spero che tu mi raggiunga.**_  
_** ""Margherite"" **_

Il volto di Augustin si corrucciò, strinse con forza tra le dita la lettera, l'accartocciò e la gettò con forza, tirò su lo sguardo e guardando il ritratto di sua figlia, mormorò: "Sei viva, questo è ciò che conta!"  
Il blu brillava, il suo volto era stanco e affranto.

Adeline era indaffarata a preparare il pranzo, mentre Alain era in cucina seduto dietro il tavolo, sorseggiava una tazza di tè che si era appena preparato, lo sguardo cadde sulla ferita riportata ormai rimarginata. Ripensava agli ultimi avvenimenti, nella sua mente riaffiorarono i ricordi di quel quattordici Luglio. Le urla, il fumo, sentiva ancora rimbombare la voce di Oscar che dava l'ordine di puntare i cannoni nella parte più alta della Bastiglia, ripensava a quel volto acceso, turbolento, deciso, ai suoi meravigliosi capelli biondi che al primo, al secondo colpo vide scompigliare dal vento, mentre i cannoni sparavano e quel ordine, sentiva ancora il suo ordine: "Fuocooo."  
Ripensava all' incredibile esecuzione decisa dall' alto delle torri. Non faceva che ripetersi  
_**" Quella donna è una vera forza della natura, adesso sta lottando contro la morte per quella dannata malattia.**_"

Dei passi provenienti dalla porta secondaria che dava nella cucina, distolsero non solo Alain dai suoi pensieri ma anche Adeline dalle sue pentole.  
"E voi chi siete? Che ci fate qui?"  
Alan scattò in piedi, rispose: "Io? Piuttosto voi chi siete, perchè mi parlate con tanta esuberanza!?"  
"Come sarebbe a dire! Noi siamo i custodi di questa tenuta e voi signori non siete certo i padroni a cui dare delle spiegazioni!" – Esclamò Lucien guardando Alain, e la donna che era ai fornelli.  
"Oh capisco … allora credo che ci sia un malinteso, sono un amico di Oscar e di Andrè e …"/ "Allora i padroni sono tornati? Mi riferisco a Madamigella Oscar e Andrè, dove sono? "Madamigella Oscar è di sopra, non sta bene."/  
"Cos'ha? Forse ancora quella strana febbre? Sapete signor …."  
"Alain … Alain Sassoin Madame! Ma voi come sapete della febbre?"  
"Vedete signor Sassoin , l'ultima volta che i padroni sono stati qui … credo che voi sappiate di Madamigella e di Andrè immagino … dicevo, già da allora la padrona, mi riferisco al mese di licenza che ha trascorso ad Arras, non stava per niente bene, ha avuto la febbre alta per ben due volte ma adesso ditemi dov'è?  
"E' di sopra .."  
" Joland senza indugio si precipitò verso le scale, la porta della stanza era spalancata, vide Oscar a letto. Al suo capezzale c'era una giovane donna che lei riconobbe immediatamente, vide Andrè che non aveva certamente l'aspetto curato dell'ultima volta: il volto era stanco, e profondi solchi avevano segnato lo sguardo, i lineamenti erano ricoperti dalla peluria della barba ormai incolta da giorni.  
"Rosalie', Andrè! ... Andrè ma che cosa è accaduto a Madamigella … la tua spalla …" -  
"Vedi Joland … Oscar ha la tisi e … aspetta un bambino …"  
"Oh Santo cielo André! Hai chiamato il dottore?"

Erano appena le otto del mattino, il tepore del sole di fine Luglio non dava tregua. La carrozza dove viaggiavamo Marguerite e nanny, si addentrava in aperta campagna. Il balcone spalancato della stanza di Oscar si affacciava a l'ingresso principale del giardino, la folata di vento caldo del mattino sollevò le tende, Andrè era li, ancorato al letto della sua amata.  
"Oscar ti prego apri gli occhi …"  
I pensieri furono distolti dal cigolio di una carrozza.

Due donne scesero dalla vettura e in tutta fretta varcarono la porta d'ingresso, Margherite e nanny incontrarono Alain.  
"Madame ..."  
"Dov'è mia figlia?"  
"Voi siete madame Jarjeyes!?... Oscar è di sopra nella sua stanza." Alain terminò appena che Margherite seguita da nanny si precipitò per le scale.  
Dei passi, Andrè si voltò, vide entrare Marguerite e nanny, quest'ultima disse: Andrè cose vi è successo?  
"Nonna!"  
Le bende che si intravidero, non sfuggirono all'occhio vigile dell'anziana donna, che lo abbracciò appena, commossa gli disse: "Oh Andrè... nipote caro, temevo di non rivedervi più!"  
"Nonna .. nonna cara ..."  
" Andrè cos'ha la mia bambina?"  
Margherite si avvicinò al capezzale di sua figlia, piegata sulle ginocchia, prese la sua mano che le appariva più piccola, se la portò al viso, l' accarezzò, mormorò: "Andrè, devi dirmi la verità, che cos'ha mia figlia? Perché è priva di conoscenza?"  
"Madame , Oscar ha la … tisi!"  
"Tisi? Ma cosa dici Andrè! E … e quando mia figlia si sarebbe ammalata?"  
"Non lo so madame, forse … saranno stanno stati tutti quei turni di guardia! ... Eravamo soliti ad aggirarci nei sobborghi putridi … non lo so Madame, so solamente che la mia Oscar è malata!"  
"La visitata il dottor Lassone?"  
"Non soltanto lui ma anche uno specialista! ... Ha detto che la malattia non è in stato avanzato, possiamo sperare che guarisca."

"Oscar, bambina mia …"  
Marguerite si sedette accanto a sua figlia, la sua mano stretta alla sua, carezze soffocate, fino a quel momento.

Oscar … figlia mia, ti supplico svegliati, parlami! … Andrè da quanto tempo è in questo stato di incoscienza?"  
"Dal' altra notte Madame, anche se ha aperto gli occhi per pochi istanti, è stato solo perché .. ha delirato, sapete, ha avuto la febbre altissima!"  
"Ma adesso non ce l'ha Andrè, allora perché è in questo stato di incoscienza!? Quando tornerà il dottore?"  
"Dopo domani Madame! … Siamo riusciti a somministrarle le medicine che le ha dato, adesso dipende da tutto da come reagirà il suo organismo."  
Margherite lo guardò e chiese: "Andrè cosa ti è successo, perché quelle bende!?"  
"Non è niente di grave Madame, sto già meglio!"

"Sarà nipote ma chissà perché non ti credo, quella fasciatura è troppo importante, per essere una ferita da poco. Non sono mica nata ieri!  
"Dai, su nonna, ti assicuro che sto bene, ormai il peggio è passato!"

"Joland!?..."  
"Lussien sono in cucina!"  
"Joland come sta la padrona?"  
"Sempre uguale, non si è ancora svegliata!...Certo che questa volta, la febbre l'ha ridotta davvero male! ... Lucien hai finito di pulire il giardino?"  
" Si, ho appena finito!"  
"E' bastata una sola settimana per trovare tanto lavoro arretrato!  
"Per fortuna che in casa c'è anche Adeline, altrimenti non so come avrei fatto!"  
"A proposito Joland, il nostro vicino Charles mi ha raccontato cosa è successo a Parigi …"  
"Ti riferisci alla rivolta?"  
"Non solo, ascolta! Charles mi ha riferito, che i parigini hanno assaltato la Bastiglia …"  
"Dici davvero? .. Non saranno dicerie!"-  
"Assolutamente no, Adeline! ... Charles mi ha detto che dalla fortezza hanno bombardato la città, l' intento era quello di raderla al suolo."  
" Incredibile! .. Lucien ma è terribile!"  
Joland, l'esercito, non riusciva a sedare la rivolta e così sentendosi braccati hanno deciso di puntare i cannoni sulla città."  
"E mai possibile, che gente senza mezzi sia riuscita a fare quello che dici Lucien?"  
"Aspetta, non è tutto! Charles mi ha detto che è stato grazie a un ufficiale e i suoi Soldati della Guardia, che hanno bombardato la Bastiglia e l'hanno tirata giù."  
"Cosa? Io ... non riesco a crederci! Possibile! .. Un ufficiale di Sua Maestà che fa una cosa simile!"  
"Io non so quanto ci sia di vero in quello che si dice però … per quanto ne sappiamo, la nostra padrona comanda i Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana e ho pensato ... senti Joland, non sarà stata lei a …"  
"Ma cosa dici Lucien! Per quanto Madamigella sia una donna generosa, comunque appartiene a una famiglia notoriamente devota al Re! ... Non credo affatto che si sia messo contro la famiglia reale e abbia fatto tutto il resto!"  
"A no! Guarda caso che soltanto un nobile può ricoprire la carica di ufficiale e adesso sembrerebbe che quel Comandante, sia diventato un eroe! Io invece credo che sia stata proprio lei a farlo, non dimenticare Joland, che Madamigella Oscar si sta occupando di Arras e come se non bastasse, ha scelto come marito Andrè che non è certo un nobile damerino. Sta sicura che il vecchio padrone non avrà fatto salti di gioia sapendo che diventerà nonno per merito di un servo! Quindi perché non potrebbe essere stata lei a tirare giù la Bastiglia!" "Se così fosse Lucien, Arras avrebbe un eroe come padrona … spero che non le accada nulla!"

Alain assorto dai suoi pensieri, era seduto a l'ombra di un ciliegio quando dietro di se, udì prima dei passi poi una voce: "Scusate signore sapete dov'è mia madre?"  
Alain si voltò, vide una bellissima ragazza dai capelli castani e gli occhi verdi, aveva poco più della sua età.  
"Avete detto vostra madre?!" "Sissignore! Adeline, mia madre, lavora presso i padroni di questa casa."  
"Così Adeline ha una figlia! Non mi ha mai parlato di voi. Comunque se cercate Vostra madre, credo che sia in casa."  
"Grazie Signore." – Disse la ragazza facendo timidamente un inchino e allontanandosi quasi correndo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Alba **_

Il sole era alto, l'orologio sul settimino segnava mezzogiorno, Margherite nonostante il lungo viaggio che aveva affrontato durante la notte, insieme a nanny e ad Andrè, rimase a vegliare sua figlia.  
Finalmente l'azzurro si schiuse, la vista annebbiata fino a che non divenne nitida, il primo viso che focalizzò fu quello di sua madre.  
"Madre … dove sono?"  
Oscar, figlia mia, finalmente! -  
"Oscar …" "Andrè ci sei anche tu ... Andrè credo di aver dormito a lungo …"  
"Ma cosa dici Oscar?" – Rispose stringendole la mano. "Me lo dice la tua barba Andrè ..."  
"Bambina …"  
"Nonna ci sei anche tu! ... Questo vuol dire che sto davvero male!"  
"Oh piccola … tu hai sempre voglia di scherzare! ... E poi bambina mia, ti assicuro, che da qui non me ne andrò finché non ti sarai ristabilita completamente!"  
"Come ti senti Oscar?" – Chiese Margherite.  
"Sono tanto stanca, mi fa male un poco la testa! ... Ma io ... non ho quasi nulla addosso, cosa mi è successo?"  
"E' stata un' idea di Rosalie'. Avevi la febbre molto alta, e così ti abbiamo lasciata in camicia! Tu non lo sai, ma Rosalie è stata tutto il tempo qui con te …"  
"Dov'è adesso?"

"E' andata a riposare, era davvero stanca!"

Nanny rincuorata disse: "Vado in cucina a prepararti qualcosa da mangiare! E bada, guai se ti rifiuti, mi sono piegata Oscar!"  
"Ah nonna, non cambierai mai!"  
Margherite esclamò: "Grazie nanny! ... Oscar, cara, come ti senti?"  
"Un po' confusa ... "  
"Mi pare ovvio, hai avuto la febbre altissima! .. Andrè mi ha detto che hai perfino delirato."  
"Ho ... delirato!"  
André la guardò felice e sussurrò: "Si Oscar ma adesso è tutto passato, è meglio non pensarci."  
"André, ti ho fatto preoccupare, mi dispiace ..."  
" Oscar l'importante che tu stia meglio, il resto non conta!"

Poco dopo, Nanny tornò in camera con il vassoio colmo di pietanze.  
"Nonna quanta roba hai portato!"  
"Dovete mangiare! ... Sia tu che Oscar siete diventati pelle e ossa! E come se non bastasse, quella barba ti rende ancora più scarno, devi darti una bella ripulita nipote mio!... E tu Oscar, devi nutrirti bene, ricorda che aspetti un bambino!"  
"Ti prego nonna, non ho fame!"  
Marguerite insisté:Su Oscar devi mangiare un po', lo devi fare per la creatura che porti in grembo."

"Bernard stava legando il cavallo nella stalla, quando fu raggiunto da Alain.  
"Allora com'è andata con il Generale?"  
"Non me lo ricordare Alain! ... Sapessi! Quel uomo mi ha detto di tutto …"  
"E' così temibile come dicono?"  
"No, non temibile ma ... secondo me Alain, è un tipo molto orgoglioso! E' attaccato alle sue convinzioni. Pensa che si è ricordato di me per la faccenda del cavaliere nero!"  
"Mi meraviglio come pur sapendolo, non ti abbia denunciato." -  
"Secondo me, Alain,non lo ha fatto per rispettare la volontà di sua figlia, che a sua volta assecondò il desiderio di Andrè."  
"Capisco Bernard ma il vecchio che intenzioni ha? Verrà da sua figlia?"  
"Ma! E chi lo sa! ... Lui comunque è risentito per quello che ha fatto Oscar. Mi ha detto apertamente, che sua figlia si è unita a un dannato rivoluzionario, quale sono io, naturalmente!"  
"Ti ha detto proprio così amico?"  
"Più o meno … il senso era quello."  
"Cosa gli hai detto del Comandante?"  
"Gli ho detto la verità, che ha la tisi. Devo dire, che aldilà del suo sfogo, è davvero preoccupato per le sue condizioni di salute! ... Ora vedremo cosa intenderà fare!"

Nanny portò via il vassoio quasi vuoto, Oscar si distese nuovamente e si riaddormentò per risvegliarsi nel pomeriggio, accanto a lei, c'era sua madre.  
"Madre, dov'è Andrè?"  
" Povero ragazzo, nonostante che fosse sfinito, ti ha vegliato fino a poco fa! .. Lo quasi costretto, ad andare nella stanza degli ospiti, spero che almeno che stia riposato un poco! ... Oscar, come ti senti?"  
"Molto meglio madre! ... Madre ..."  
"Dimmi cara!"  
" Ho bisogno di un bagno, fate preparare la vasca!"  
"Oscar, sei sicura di farcela?"  
" Si, certo madre, Vi prego ne sento il bisogno!"  
E va bene, adesso ti faccio preparare il bagno!"

Era quasi sera, Oscar appoggiata ad Andrè scese al piano inferiore. Margherite , nanny , Rosalie', Bernard e Alain erano in giardino, a godersi finalmente un po' di tranquillità. Una leggera brezza fresca aveva preso posto al caldo torrido della giornata. Alain appena li vide arrivare, esclamò: "Andrè, comandante che bello vedervi, su venite qui! .. Ora prendo altre sedie ... ecco qua, prendete posto!"  
"Grazie Alain! - Rispose Oscar con affanno, sedendosi accanto a sua madre.  
"Andrè come va la ferita?"  
"Meglio Rosalie'! Adesso comincio a muovere il braccio, domani verrà il dottor Lassonne per medicare la ferita."  
"Tanto nipote, finché vivrò, voi due mi farete morire di crepacuore! ... Senti bambina, non resisto, è più forte di me ma debbo chiedertelo!"  
Cosa vuoi sapere nonna, su dai sentiamo!"  
" Ecco ... bambina, quanto c'è di vero su quello che si dice ..."  
"Dice cosa nonna?" "  
"E' vero che hai dato l'ordine di bombardare la Bastiglia …"

"Si, è vero nonna! Ho dato l'ordine di buttare giù la Bastiglia, altrimenti Parigi sarebbe stata rasa al suolo!"  
"Allora è la verità, non sono dicerie!"  
"No, nonna non sono dicerie, è la verità!"  
"Andrè, immagino che tu eri con lei, vero?"  
" Si certo nonna, era con me! ... Madre, mio … padre …"  
Lo sguardo nello sguardo, Margherite esitò prima di rispondere.  
Oscar alzandosi in piedi, disse: "Ho capito, non c'è bisogno che voi mi rispondiate ... l'ho disonorato, vero? ... Io, per lui sono un traditore! … Ma sapete cosa vi dico! Che non mi importa cosa pensa di me, io non mi pento di ciò che ho fatto!"  
"No Oscar, non è così e non devi pensare a queste cose ... "  
Alain e gli altri sentendosi di troppo alla conversazione, decisero di andare via.  
Insieme alle due donne rimasero nanny e Andrè, che vedendola agitata, quest'ultimo le si avvicinò e con persuasione, disse: "Dai Oscar, calmati, il dottore ha detto che non devi agitarti!"

"Oscar è vero che tuo padre in un primo momento, era fuori di se per per quello che hai fatto e non sarò certo io a criticarti le tue scelte! Ma tu non puoi neanche immaginare, cosa io e tuo padre abbiamo provato, quando ci hanno detto che … forse ti avevano uccisa! ...Sai, il generale Bouillé ha convocato tuo padre al Quartier Generale per informarlo personalmente, che aveva dato ordine di uccidere te e i tuoi soldati! ... E come se non bastasse, il generale Deronè ha infierito dicendogli, che aveva dato l'ordine ai suoi fucilieri di … ucciderti ... " –Margherite non riuscì a concludere. Le parole rimasero prigioniere, un nodo in gola rotto dal pianto.  
"Madre …"

"No aspetta Oscar, non ho ancora finito! .. Tuo padre al comando, ha discusso violentemente con Bulliè! Come se non bastasse il caro Bouillé che si è sempre professato suo amico, ha infierito, dicendogli che se malauguratamente tu fossi sopravvissuta, avrebbe fatto in modo che venissi arrestata e processata per alto tradimento! ... Tuo padre Oscar, non ha voluto dare la soddisfazione a Bouillè di informare Sua Maestà la regina del tuo … schieramento. Tu lo conosci ... tuo padre è un uomo estremamente orgoglioso, nonostante ciò ha informato personalmente la Regina, che comunque non ha preso alcun provvedimento! Certo tutto questo facilitato dal'affetto che Sua Maestà nutre nei tuoi confronti! ... Oscar, voglio che tu capisca, che per te, tuo padre, ha messo da parte orgoglio e onore! ... Per te è passato sopra alle sue convinzioni! ... Adesso so, che solamente l'orgoglio lo separa da te!"

"Vi prego madre non continuate, ho compreso perfettamente quello che volete dirmi."

"No, Oscar, non ho ancora finito, poi ti prometto che non torneremo più sull'argomento! ... Quando tuo padre è tornato dal Quartier Generale era disperato. Si è rinchiuso nello studio e non è uscito per giorni, era affranto al solo pensiero, che tu, sua figlia fossi morta! Quando sono andata da lui e mi ha raccontato ogni cosa, ho visto tuo padre, piangere come un bambino! E quando andavo da lui, lo sorprendevo continuamente a contemplare il tuo ritratto …"

"Il mio ritratto? Ma non era nel salone delle feste?

"Lo ha fatto mettere nello studio, lo stesso giorno che sei andata via da palazzo."

La nonna strinse le dita alle sue vesti e disse: "E' tutto vero bambina! Anch'io l'ho sorpreso tante volte a guardare il tuo ritratto, era davvero disperato all' idea di averti persa! E' uscito dallo studio, solo perché gli era stato affidato un incarico, a cui non poteva tirarsi indietro. E quando l'ho visto indossare la giacca dell'uniforme e uscire dal palazzo, ti giuro che davanti a me c'era un uomo affranto e distrutto!"  
Oscar era commossa.  
"Lui sa che siete qui?"  
"Quando siamo partite, tuo padre non era ancora rientrato. Gli ho lasciato una lettera, sa che siamo qui!"

1 Agosto

"Sono ancora li dentro Andrè?" – Chiese Alain.  
"Si, i medici la stanno visitando …" "Tranquillo vedrai che tutto si aggiusterà! ... Il comandante è una donna forte! ... Andrè, tua suocera ha fatto preparare la carrozza, ha deciso di tornare a casa."  
"Si, lo so! ...Ma prima vuole conoscere la diagnosi del dottore! ... Sono sicuro che ha deciso di tornare a palazzo per parlare con il Generale! ... Mi ha detto che tornerà per la metà della settimana prossima."  
"Sai Andrè, credevo che fosse una donna remissiva, invece mi sbagliavo. Nel periodo che è stata qui, ho avuto modo di conoscerla, mi sono reso conto, che non solo è una donna buona e generosa, ma è anche forte e combattiva, qualità che certo non mancano a sua figlia! ... Io credevo, che fosse come suo padre, almeno per quello che mi è stato raccontato."

"Si, è vero Alain! ... Oscar è buona e generosa come sua madre, ma testarda e orgogliosa proprio come suo padre! Le poche volte che hanno avuto modo di confrontarsi, ho avuto l'impressione, che stessero su un campo di battaglia ..."  
La porta si aprì, un passo e ancora un altro, il dottor Monfort era di fronte ad Andrè.  
"E' ancora presto per poter dire se la malattia stia regredendo. Mi ha riferito Madame Oscar, che non ha avuto più la febbre altra ma soltanto delle lievi febbriciattole. Quindi, deduco che l'organismo risponda bene alle cure a cui si sta sottoponendo. Tuttavia ci vuole del tempo per avere l'assoluta certezza di della guarigione."  
"Dottore, la gravidanza?..."  
"Il bambino è tenacemente aggrappato alla vita e poi Madame ha superato il terzo mese, che sono più difficili! Adesso dobbiamo aspettare ragazzo mio!" – Disse mettendogli la mano sulla spalla.

"Oscar, torno a palazzo, sarò qui, la settimana prossima! .. Ma tu devi promettermi, che continuerai ad avere cura di te!"  
"Si, certo Madre, partite tranquilla! E poi con me ci sono Andrè e la nonna, vedrete che al Vostro ritorno, starò meglio!"  
" Ne sono sicura ... figlia mia!"  
Durante il viaggio, Margherite pensava a come avrebbe affrontato suo marito. Margherite desiderava ardentemente che padre e figlia si riconciliassero.

Il generale era nel suo studio in piedi dietro finestra spalancata, quando vide avvicinarsi la carrozza e varcare il cancello.  
Vide Margherite, scendere dalla vettura ed entrare e fare il suo ingresso a palazzo, la donna fu raggiunta dalla cameriera.  
"Madame il generale vi aspetta nello studio."  
Margherite percorse prima salone e dopo il corridoio che l'avrebbe condotta da suo marito. La porta era spalancata, Augustin la stava aspettando. Margherite entrò a passo deciso, erano l'uno di fronte all'altra. Augustin era seduto dietro la scrivania, sorseggiava nervosamente un bicchiere di vino, nell'attesa che sua moglie gli parlasse.

"Buona sera Augustin! ... Come avrai appreso dalla lettera che ti ho lasciato, sono stata ad Arras, da nostra figlia!"  
Il generale fece un gesto di stizza.  
"E' inutile che tu reagisca in questo modo! Fino a prova contraria, Oscar è il tuo erede, non lo hai forse deciso tu!"  
Augustin si accese la pipa e cominciò a tirare nervosamente la prima boccata, si alzò in piedi dando le spalle a sua moglie senza proferire parola.  
"Augustin speravo che tu mi raggiungessi ..."  
" Dammi una sola ragione per cui l'avrei dovuto fare!."  
"Per la stessa ragione che l'hai difesa da Bouillè, per la stessa ragione che hai ottenuto la grazia da Sua Maestà e per la stessa ragione che hai sofferto sapendola morta!"  
"E' mia figlia! Ma, mi ha deluso profondamente! ... Non avrebbe mai dovuto fare ciò che ha fatto. Anche se Sua Maestà non ha preso alcun provvedimento nei suoi confronti, ciò che ha fatto non può essere cancellato."

"Anche la Regina ha riconosciuto i suoi errori, perché non puoi farlo tu? Tra qualche giorno tornerò da lei, vorrei che tu venissi con me."  
"Ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici! Vorrebbe dire ammettere, che tutto ciò che rappresento, venga messo in discussione."  
"Quindi il tuo orgoglio è al disopra di tua figlia?"  
"Smettila Margherite!"  
"L'hai tirata su come un uomo Augustin, solo adesso riconosco che non avresti potuto fare di meglio in tutta la tua vita! Hai fatto di lei, una donna forte e coraggiosa come nessuno, non puoi che esserne orgoglioso!"  
"ORA BASTA MARGUERITE'!."  
"Tu stai fingendo Generale Jarjeyes, so che sei preoccupato per lei ma come lei, sei maledettamente orgoglioso!"  
Lui la guardava senza trapelare alcuna emozione, gli occhi blu sembravano lame, lo stesso sguardo intenso di sua figlia.  
"Augustin, Oscar ha la tisi, è stata davvero male! Anche se risponde bene alle cure, la malattia potrebbe mettere a repentaglio la sua vita! ... Augustin, spero che guarisca e porti alla luce nostro nipote!"  
Il suo viso si addolcì e mormorò: "Nipote ..."  
"Augustin, Andrè è con lei! ... Dovresti vederlo, nonostante che abbia una brutta ferita si prende cura di nostra figlia, non la lascia un solo momento. Credo che nessun altro uomo al mondo l'avrebbe amata così tanto! ... Per quanto mi riguarda, tornerò da loro! ... Un ultima cosa Augustin, Oscar mi ha chiesto di te! … Spero che tu metta da parte il tuo dannato orgoglio e vada da lei, pensaci!"  
-Concluse la donna uscendo, tirando dietro di se la porta.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Orgoglio **_

"Tra pochi mesi, se Dio vorrà, nascerà mio nipote!" – Esclamò sottovoce il Generale rimasto solo nello studio, battendo con rabbia, le mani sui braccioli della poltrona dove era seduto. Infervorato si alzò di scatto, spostandola all' indietro, guardò la pipa sul tavolo, l'afferrò con rabbia e la strinse con forza. Un passo e ancora un altro, si avvicinò alla finestra, assorto dai ricordi, di fronte a lui l'enorme giardino, lo sguardo irrequieto cadde sulla fontana che sgorgava rumorosamente. Chiuse gli occhi un istante per poi riaprirli. I ricordi lo riportarono indietro nel tempo: le voci infantili gioiose, le corse, i duelli ... gli sembrava di vedere Oscar e Andrè bambini. Sguardo assorto nel vuoto … tanti ricordi …..

_**"Su Andrè fatti sotto! ... Tanto lo sai che ti batto anche questa volta … "**_  
_**"Non è giusto Oscar, sei leggera e imprevedibile, i tuoi movimenti sono troppo veloci …"**_  
_**"Ah, ah, Vediamo Andrè se sei capace prendimi …"**_  
_**"Aspetta Oscar … non scappare … se ti prendo …" **_

Le lacrime bagnarono il suo viso!  
"Oscar ….."

_**7 Agosto 1789**_

"Mamma …"  
"Sei di nuovo qui, Anne! Tuo padre e Gilbert sono ancora nei campi?" "No mamma, hanno finito di lavorare da un pezzo, dovevano darsi una ripulita prima di venire qui con gli altri contadini per versare le imposte ai nuovi padroni!" "Ascolta Anne, Joland è impegnata con il bucato e visto che sei qui, dammi una mano."  
"Cosa vuoi che faccia?"  
"Vai nell'orto, portami le verdure per la padrona."  
"Va bene mamma, vado subito!"

Anne a passo veloce s'incamminò verso l'orto, prima di addentrarsi, guardò attentamente dove camminare per non calpestare il seminato, un passo maldestro la ragazza scivolò, trovandosi con le mani e i vestiti sporchi di terra. La scena non sfuggì ad Alain.

"Oh no! Questa proprio non ci voleva! ... Mi sono sporcata il vestito …" – Disse Anne a voce alta mentre tentava di ripulirsi.  
" Ih ih ih ..."  
"Si può sapere cosa avete da ridere signore?! Per caso Voi non siete mai scivolato?"  
"In questo modo mai, Madamigella Anne …"  
"Vi credevo un gentiluomo Alain, invece Vi prendete gioco di me!"

"Non credo di essere mai stato un gentiluomo ma vi assicuro che non era mia intenzione offendervi e per dimostrarvelo, vi aiuterò! ... Ditemi Anne in che modo posso aiutarvi?"  
"Devo raccogliere le verdure per la padrona!" "Su, lasciate fare me, ma ditemi quale Vi servono?!"  
"Quelle in fondo alla staccionata."  
" ... Eccole qua, tenete! Queste possono bastare?"

"Credo di si, signore Alain, grazie!"  
"Di Signore credo di non avere proprio nulla! ... E come mi avete fatto notare prima madamigella Anne, sono piuttosto insolente!"  
"Lo avevo capito subito, che siete insolente e maleducato ma vi ringrazio comunque Signore Alain."

"Ih ih ih prego Madamigella! Ih ih ..."

Mani incrociate dietro la nuca, sdraiati all'ombra di una quercia secolare, Andrè e Oscar contemplavano il tramonto, mentre uno stormo di rondine si allontanava all'orizzonte.

"Ti ricordi Andrè, le splendide albe che abbiamo visto da ragazzi?! Se qualcuno me l'avesse detto allora, che un giorno sarei stata qui con te come … come cosa Andrè? Perché sai, non so ancora cosa sono io per te!"  
Andrè l'adagiò delicatamente sul prato, l'abbracciò, occhi negli occhi, sguardi dolci e appassionati, un sussurrò: "Sorella, amica, moglie …e la mia meravigliosa amante …"  
"Andrè ..."  
"Ti amo Oscar ..."  
André si avventò sulla sua bocca, perdendosi in un bacio lungo e appassionato ...

"Oscar … ti amo ... ti desidero ... mi manchi …"- Respiri affannati, dolci carezze, mani che accarezzavano il suo corpo.  
"Andrè la tua ferita …"  
"Credo che ormai sia guarita, non sono più messo tanto male, sai!"  
"Ne sei sicuro?"  
"Sicurissimo … è passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che sei stata mia!... Mi sembra quasi di impazzire dal desiderio di averti!"  
Ancora un bacio e un altro ancora ...

Su, dai Andrè, si è fatto tardi, dobbiamo andare via!"  
"Sei mia prigioniera, non ti lascio andare ..."  
"Andrè, basta, mi fai il solletico ah ah ah!"

Una figura minuta si avvicinava frettolosamente nella loro direzione, una voce spezzò l'incanto.

"Andrè … Oscar …"

I loro sguardi carichi di desiderio, respiri ansimanti, affannati ...  
André si allontanò appena da lei, disse: "E' la nonna Oscar! A quanto sembra, possiede il dono di arrivare sempre nei momenti meno opportuni."  
"Dai Andrè, se è venuta fin qui a cercarci, deve essere importante! ...Nonna … siamo qui!"  
"Finalmente vi ho trovati!"  
" Cosa succede nonna?"  
"Alla tenuta, sono arrivati i contadini, hanno chiesto di parlare con i padroni."  
"Vogliono parlare con noi? Cosa vogliono nonna?"  
"Sono venuti per versare i tributi."  
"I tributi! ... Andrè con tutto quello che è successo, non ci abbiamo più pensato! ... Su dai sbrighiamoci!"  
"Forse tu ma non io! Devi sapere che nei giorni scorsi, prima che Bernard partisse per Parigi, ne ho parlato con lui: abbiamo rivisto i conti e stabilito le quote da far pagare ai contadini."  
"A quanto ammonta il tributo da versare?" "Esattamente un terzo di quello che versavano a tuo padre! Ti assicuro, che comunque rimane una cifra sufficiente per sostenere tutte le spese di gestione!"  
"Andrè, devi parlargli!"

I tre entrarono nell' atrio della casa, dove li attendevano i contadini. Le loro figure, erano le medesime di sempre: la miseria era evidente. Appena li videro, salutarono i nuovi padroni con il dovuto rispetto.  
"Buongiorno signori …" – Disse Andrè  
Il primo a porgere il sacchetto delle monete fu Sugean.  
"Ecco abbiamo portato il denaro, tenete, questa è la mia quota." Andrè e Oscar si guardarono, quest'ultima disse: "Su Andrè devi parlare con loro."  
"Ascoltate, io e mia … moglie non abbiamo avuto il tempo necessario per i informarvi della questione relativa ai contributi ma come avrete già capito, le cose al villaggio cambieranno …"  
Gli uomini rimasero perplessi, si scrutandosi gli uni con gli altri.  
Andrè aggiunse: " Tornate alle vostre case, a breve vi faremo sapere l'ammontare della cifra che dovrete versare. Sappiate comunque, che sarà circa un terzo di quella che avete da sempre remunerato."  
Uno dei contadini, commosso, fece un passo in avanti e timidamente, disse: "Non ci saremmo certo aspettati tanta generosità da parte vostra, non sappiamo come ringraziarvi …"  
"Non è il caso di aggiungere altro, è giusto che sia così!" – Esclamò Oscar.

Scese la sera, Andrè ed Oscar erano in camera loro, stretti l'uno all'altra, lui disse: "Abbiamo un certo discorso in sospeso noi due, mia Signora!." –  
"Si può sapere a quale discorso ti riferisci Andrè?"  
"Naturalmente a quello di stamattina, ricordi?"  
"Hai detto un mucchio di cose, non so a cosa ti riferisca."

"Aspetta, comincio da qui ...

Un bacio e ancora un altro.

"Andrè ... in tutti questi giorni, mi hai evitata e adesso invece ... ho avuto l'impressione che avessi, quasi paura di me ..."  
"No … se mai avevo paura di me stesso. Sei stata davvero male ed io con te!…. Credo che sia giunto il momento che te lo chieda …"  
"Chiedermi cosa Andrè?"  
Lui si sciolse dalle sue braccia, infilò la mano in tasca e tirò fuori un piccolo sacchettino azzurro allacciato da un nastro dello stesso colore, lo apri, prese il palmo della sua mano e ci riversò due cerchietti d'oro. Occhi negli occhi.  
" Erano dei miei genitori, desidero con tutto il mio amore che adesso diventino nostre! … Non molto tempo, fa sei stata tu a chiedermelo, adesso tocca a me! ... Vuoi sposarmi?

"André ... André caro, è tutto ciò che desidero al mondo!"  
Si strinse a lui, con tutto l'amore che sentiva.

"Andrè perdonami …"

"Perdonarti per cosa Oscar!?

"Ti averti fatto soffrire, di non averti amato prima, di essere stata sorda e cieca al tuo amore! ... Tu non lo sai ma spesso mi assalgono i sensi di colpa per averti inflitto tanta sofferenza …"

"No basta Oscar, non dire altro e abbracciami ... stringimi! ... Questi momenti, mi ripagano di tutti momenti tristi della mia vita! .. Non dobbiamo più pensare a ciò che è stato, quello che conta adesso, è il nostro futuro!"  
"Andrè la mia vita è con te e nessun altro … io ti amo … Andrè!"

Le mani si intrecciavano con passione e desiderio.  
"Ti ho amata anche contro la mia volontà, ti ho amata sopra ogni cosa e soprattutto, ti ho amata contro la tua volontà … Scoprirti così dolce e sensuale, ha fatto in modo, che io ti desiderassi ancora di più, sapevo che dietro a quella apparente freddezza nascondevi un grande fuoco, mai avrei pensato che un giorno avremmo bruciato insieme …"  
Un ultima frase prima di portarla sul letto "  
Ti desidero … voglio averti adesso ... per tutta la notte!"

_**8 Agosto**_

Era appena scesa la sera, Margherite era nella sua stanza, indaffarata con i preparativi per la partenza, quando vide la porta della sua stanza spalancarsi, una voce grave disse: "Hai preso tutto il necessario?"  
"Dovresti far preparare anche il tuo bagaglio e andare da tua figlia!"  
"E' sufficiente che ci vada tu! ... Mi hai detto che domani verrà visitata nuovamente da quell'altro medico …" –  
"Si! ... Prego Dio affinché la malattia continui a regredire." "Se ci fosse bisogno di un altro consulto non esitare a …"  
"Nostra figlia non ha bisogno di un altro medico ma di suo padre che le stia vicina e che le dimostri il suo affetto!"  
"Va pure tranquilla mia cara, pensa a lei e … portami sue notizie."  
"Come vuoi Augustin ma rammenta, il tuo stupido orgoglio non ti porterà da nessuna parte. Rimarrai solo e disperato!"  
L'affondo di Margherite lo ferirono terribilmente, non riuscì più a sopportare il colloquio inquisitorio di sua moglie. Augustin uscì in tutta fretta dalla stanza sbattendo dietro di se la porta, cercando di ricacciare giù le lacrime che prepotentemente salivano.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ripensamenti **_

Era pomeriggio inoltrato, Oscar si era appena destata dal sonno.  
Un tocco alla porta.  
"Madame Oscar …"  
"Avanti, entra pure Joland!"

"E' appena arrivata Vostra madre …"  
La donna non terminò, che Margherite fece irruzione nella stanza e abbracciandola domandò: "Come stai Oscar? Ti è ancora salita la febbre?"  
"State tranquilla madre, non ho avuto più febbre, ora sto meglio!"  
"Oh che sollievo! Questi giorni che sono stata al palazzo, non ho fatto altro che pensarti."  
"Madre vi prego non voglio che stiate in ansia per me!" Un attimo di esitazione.  
"Cosa c'è Oscar, vedo un velo di tristezza nei tuo occhi!"  
"Ma no madre, cosa dite, non ho alcun motivo di essere triste! ... Adesso sto mi sento meglio, Andrè è con me e voi siete tanto premurosa! Cos'altro potrei desiderare!  
"Il mio nipotino?"  
"Credo che stia bene" Guardate madre, ho l'impressione che il ventre sia un pochino pronunciato."  
" Mi pare ovvio, dopotutto hai superato il terzo mese! Dov'è André? Di sotto non l'ho vistoo!"  
"E' andato al villaggio con Alain, per delle questioni da sistemare."  
"La ferita al petto?"  
"Ormai è guarita madre …" "Madre, Andrè e io abbiamo deciso di sposarci …"  
"Che gioia mi dai Oscar! Sono sicura che con Andrè sarai molto felice!" - Esclamò abbracciandola ancora.

"Madre, io sono molto felice!"  
"Lo so Oscar, come potresti non esserlo! André è un ragazzo meraviglioso!"  
"Madre, come sta mio padre?"  
L'espressione di Margherite si rattristì.  
"Lui, sta bene …... Ti pensa …"  
Lo sguardo di Oscar si posò sulle proprie mani che si intrecciarono nervosamente.  
"Vi ha detto qualcosa … di me?"  
"E' quasi sempre assorto nei suoi pensieri, ci vuol ben poco a capire che sono rivolti a te! … Ieri sera mi ha visto preparare le ultime cose che ho messo in valigia, mi ha detto, che se fosse stato necessario, di consultare un altro medico ... Oscar, vuole tue notizie."

Dei passi, una voce: "Oscar posso entrare?"  
"Avanti Rosalie'!" –  
"Ben tornata madame Margherite, ho portato il tè e dei biscotti …"  
"Vedete madre, tutti hanno deciso che debba ingrassare!"  
"Per te, tra non molto diventerà inevitabile ingrassare figliola, anche se a guardarti bene, ci vorrà ancora un bel po' di tempo prima di vederti con il pancione, sei troppo magra!"  
"Avete ragione Madame Margherite, pensate che mia nonna ha mandando via dalla cucina Joland e Adeline , per occuparsi personalmente della mia Oscar, dovete sapere, che non le permette di alzarsi da tavola fin tanto che non finisce!"

"Andrè! ... E' inutile chiederti come stai, ti trovo perfettamente e sopratutto felice! .. Mia figlia mi ha detto che vi sposerete."  
"Si madame non è il caso di aspettare ancora, lo faremo quanto prima."  
Andrè e Oscar si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e pieno di tenerezza.  
"Allora Andrè com' è andata?" "Bene! Ho assegnato ai contadini le quote da versare, è superfluo dirti che c'è stata una soddisfazione generale."  
Margherite non capiva, era confusa per le parole di Andrè.  
Oscar spiegò: "Vedete madre, le cifre che versavano i contadini, erano davvero esorbitanti, le abbiamo semplicemente rese più eque."  
Lo sguardo di Margherite brillava riempiendosi d'orgoglio e soddisfazione.

"Allora madame Oscar ditemi avete ancora gli attacchi di tosse?"  
"Sono diminuiti dottore ma ho notato che il sangue è più scuro del solito. Cosa significa?"  
"Ne siete sicura?"  
"E' un cattivo presagio dottore?" – Domandò Margherite allarmata.  
"Affatto Madame, anzi, non vorrei essere precipitoso ma credo che i polmoni si stiano cicatrizzando. Madame Oscar continuate scrupolosamente a prendere le vostre medicine come avete sempre fatto e fate attenzione alla nostra dieta, naturalmente niente birra e altro …"  
"Statene pur certo dottore, sono io stessa a vigilare." – Interruppe nanny.  
"Sono passati venti giorni da quando vi ho visitata e debbo dire che avete fatto molti progressi. Certo è ancora presto parlare di guarigione, però posso dire, che rispondete magnificamente alle cure. Tornerò la settimana prossima, naturalmente per qualsiasi problema, sono a vostra disposizione."  
"Grazie dottore!" – Esclamò Oscar.

_**Palazzo Jarjayes**_

Era sera Augustin cenava solo nella sala da pranzo, ormai la tristezza e la solitudine incombevano nel grande palazzo. Intorno al grande tavolo, c'erano solo sedie vuote. Erano passati cinque giorni dalla partenza di Margherite, Augustin si sentiva terribilmente solo, aspettava impaziente il ritorno di sua moglie, desiderava avere notizie di sua figlia.  
Mani tra i capelli ripeteva costantemente:_** "Ho sbagliato, sono stato così intransigente che ho allontanato tutti da me … e Oscar … non so niente di lei … come starà?**_

La porta si spalancò, il generale vide entrare Margherite. Si finse severo.  
"Sei tornata, credevo che ti intrattenessi ancora."  
"E' tutto quello che mi sai dire! Non mi chiedi di nostra figlia Augustin?"

Silenzio-  
Margherite avanzò verso di lui, gli mise la mano sulla spalla, continuò: "Perché non ti riconcili con lei?"  
Augustin afferrò la sua mano e con un gesto di stizza la tolse rispondendo amaramente: "Sei sicura che lei lo vorrebbe Margherite?"  
Ma cosa dici Augustin! Lei mi chiede sempre di te ed io sinceramente, non so più cosa dirle. Oscar è convinta che tu le serbi rancore."  
"Ora basta Margherite!"  
"E va bene Augustin Francois! Se ti da fastidio parlare di nostra figlia, ti prometto che non la nominerò più! ... Sono stanca, vado in camera nostra!"

Arras  
Anne gironzolava in cucina, la buona nanny era indaffarata a preparare la cena, guardò la ragazza, disse: "Figliola mi hai portato le uova che ti ho chiesto?"  
"Certo nanny le ho messe sul tavolo ... vi servono per Madame Oscar non è vero?"  
"Si sono per lei! … Ascolta bambina mia, devo parlarti …"  
"Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato nanny?" "No Anne, non hai fatto niente, però ho notato come guardi quel giovane, lasciami dire che non mi piace …"  
"Giovane! Quale giovane nanny?"  
"Lo sai benissimo che sto parlando di Alain, con me non devi fingere! ... Sappi che non sta bene, che una ragazza a modo, guardi con insistenza un uomo …"  
"Ma cosa dici! Io il signor Alain neanche lo guardo e poi è così indisponente!" "Ascolta ragazza mia, ho molti più anni di te, so come vanno queste cose, Alain ti piace ma lui ha il pensiero da un 'altra parte, devi togliertelo dalla testa se in futuro non vorrai soffrire!"  
" Ma io ... nanny cosa dite ..."  
L' dico per te bambina, sta attenta!"

Le lancette dell'orologio segnavano le undici, il sole era ormai alto, quella giornata di Agosto era più calda e afosa del solito. Andrè si svegliò abbracciato ad Oscar, lui la guardava estasiato, sentiva il cuore traboccare di gioia. Non riuscì a trattenersi, e la svegliò ricoprendola di baci .

"Umm ... Andrè ti sei già svegliato …"  
"Buongiorno dormigliona …"  
"Perché dormigliona!? Che ore sono?"  
"Sono appena passate le undici, è tardi!" "Davvero Andrè, sono le undici?"  
"Si amore mio …"  
"Abbiamo dormito così tanto …"  
"Be così tanto non direi, visto che ci siamo addormentati all'alba …"  
"Chissà cosa penseranno di noi adesso …"  
"Penseranno semplicemente che abbiamo fatto l'amore per tutta la notte!"  
"Non credi che se lo sapesse la nonna ti ammazzerebbe?" "Forse, ma in questo caso preferisco morire da eroe! Ih ih ... …"

"Buongiorno nonna cosa c'è per colazione?"  
"Per colazione dici! Oscar, tra meno di un'ora verrà servito il pranzo."  
Andrè rispose: "Su dai nonna non infierire solo perché abbiamo fatto tardi! .. Abbiamo fame, ci sta bene qualsiasi cosa."  
"Fatto tardi!? Ma senti … è meglio che non mi dici più nulla altrimenti …"  
"Suvvia nonna, Oscar e io abbiamo solo tardato ..." "Basta, ti ho detto di non continuare …" "E invece non ho finito, devi sapere …"  
"Sapere cosa?"  
"Bene … ho chiesto alla mia fidanzata di sposarmi e lei mi ha detto di si!"

"Fidanzata! Ma quale fidanzata?! Mi stai prendendo in giro nipote? Hai dato della fidanzata alla mia bambina! Per quanto mi riguarda, è come se fosse già tua moglie da un pezzo!"  
"Ah ah ah ..."  
"E non ho finito! Smettetela di prendermi in giro! ... Andrè sei proprio un ragazzaccio …"  
"Io? Si può sapere cosa ho fatto?" " Non hai nemmeno la decenza di nascondere che dormi nella stanza di Oscar!"  
"E perché dovrei nasconderlo, dimmi a cosa servirebbe!? Tutti sanno che presto avremo un bambino."  
"Dai nonna, te lo già detto una volta, Andrè ed io abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo …"  
"Se non ricordo male, ti dissi che la vicinanza di quello sprovveduto di mio nipote, ti ha tolto il giudizio."  
"Sono convinta nonna, che non l'abbia mai avuto! Ah ah ah ah ..."  
"Solo a sentirti! … Tuo nonno Andrè, solo per avvicinarmi …"  
"Su avanti nonna, continua …"  
"Oh no! Ma che dico! … Che imbarazzo!"

Ah ah ah ... Su, dai, nonna!"  
Nanny cambiò espressione e con piglio severo continuò: "Andrè devi andare dal Generale e chiedere la mano di Oscar."  
I due giovani si guardarono smarriti.  
La nonna non si arrese: "E' tuo dovere Andrè! Dopotutto, se non ricordo male, voi due volevate la sua benedizione o sbaglio? Altrimenti vi sareste già sposati da un pezzo, non è così?"  
"Ecco .. nonna ... io ... Si, la mia intenzione era questa, però adesso..."  
"Adesso un bel niente! Devi andare dal Generale e fare il tuo dovere!"  
Oscar sgranò gli occhi contrariata.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione Andrè con tono misurato disse: " Oscar, la nonna ha ragione, non sarebbe corretto sposarci, senza che io gli chieda la tua mano."  
"Andrè ma io …"  
"Non ti preoccupare, non accadrà nulla … te lo prometto! Tutto al più può cacciarmi ma non credo che lo farà, sono sicuro che ne sarà felice!"  
"Ne sei sicuro Andrè?"  
"Si Oscar, è così! Prima di lasciare palazzo Jarjayes, mi chiese di prendermi cura di te."  
Istanti di silenzio.  
"Va bene Andrè, selo ritieni giusto, va pure."  
"Non voglio rimproverarmi nulla, desidero sposarmi con te, con la consapevolezza di non aver lasciato nulla di intentato! ... Non voglio ombre nella nostra vita futura. Partirò dopo domani, voglio esserci quando il dottore ti verrà a visitare."  
"Finalmente ti sento dire qualcosa di sensato nipote!" – Esclamò nanny.

Era notte, il generale si coricò prima di sua moglie non riusciva ad addormentarsi si girava e rigirava nel nello: pensava a sua figlia.  
"Non so più niente di Oscar, dopo l'ultima discussione che ho avuto con Margherite, lei non mi ha detto più nulla ed io non ho il coraggio di chiedere di ... mia figlia … la sesta delle mie figlie, il mio erede, l'erede della famiglia Jarjeyes … la figlia che amo più di tutte le altre. Il mio maledetto orgoglio vorrebbe che l'allontanassi dalla mia vita ma non ci riesco e non voglio.  
La porta della camera si apriva, era Margherite, prese la camicia da notte che era appoggiata sulla spalliera della poltroncina, andò dietro il paravento, si cambiò e si mise a letto, dando le spalle a suo marito.  
Augustin le cinse il braccio intorno alla vita la strinse a se, disse: "Sei fredda Margherite …"  
Lei tentò di girarsi ma lui glielo impedì.  
"No, rimani così per favore … "  
"Cosa c'è Francois?"  
" Ti prego non chiamarmi così! ... So che quando lo fai, e perché sei arrabbiata con me."  
"Non sono arrabbiata con te, è solo che … spesso gli eventi e la tua intransigenza ci allontanano ..."  
Margherite voleva parlargli guardarlo negli occhi, ma lui, ancora una volta non lo permise, la teneva stretta tra le sue braccia.  
"Hai qualcosa da dirmi Augustin?"  
"No!"  
"Invece si ... dopo tanti anni, ho imparato a conoscerti, quando hai da dirmi qualcosa preferisci non guardarmi.  
-Silenzio.  
Allora cosa c'è, parla ..."

Ancora silenzio, un lungo sospiro-

"Come sta?"  
"Oscar?"  
"Si ..."  
Margherite si commosse, gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime, sapeva che lui stava soffrendo, amava sua figlia più del suo stesso orgoglio.  
"Meglio Augustin! ... il dottor Monfort ha detto che risponde bene alle cure."

Margherite non poteva vedere, ma sentiva le lacrime scivolare sul volto del marito, gli sfiorò la mano che le cingeva i fianchi.

"La settimana prossima tornerò ad Arras verrai con me?"  
-Silenzio.  
"Augustin non rispose non voleva che sua moglie ascoltasse la sua voce rotta dal pianto.  
-Ancora silenzio, poi le chiese: " Si sono già sposati?  
"No, ma lo faranno a breve."  
"Sono contento Margherite ... sono contento!" 


	23. Chapter 23

_**Partenze **_

20 Agosto 1789

"Bene madame, finalmente posso dire che la tisi sta regredendo ma le raccomandazioni rimangono le stesse di sempre."  
"Davvero dottore, che bella notizia!." -Disse allacciandosi la camicia.  
"Madame, tornerò tra due settimane per visitarVi. Andrè sta aspettando con impazienza di conoscere l'esito della mia visita! Dovevate vederlo, quando sono arrivato, mi ha fatto un mucchio di domande sulla vostra salute ma non potevo dirgli nulla se prima non vi visitavo! ... Bene adesso vi saluto, ci vediamo tra due settimane."- Disse Monford prendendo la sua valigetta.  
Andrè aspettava trepidante che il dottore uscisse dalla camera, appena lo vide lo raggiunse immediatamente.  
"Allora dottore, come sta?"  
"Rilassati Andrè, la malattia sta regredendo! ... Madame deve continuare a prendere le medicine regolarmente e qualche passeggiata in più non può che farle bene. Verrò a visitarla tra due settimane." – Concluse stringendogli la mano.  
"Grazie dottore!"  
Appena andato via Monfort, Andrè si precipitò nella sua stanza, impetuoso si gettò tra le sue braccia e la baciò.  
"Finalmente …"  
Ancora un bacio ...  
Si sciolse dalle sue braccia e disse: "Oscar preparati, che andiamo via."  
"Andiamo dove?"  
"Al villaggio, ovvero alla piazza del mercato. C'è una fiera, ed io voglio andarci con te."  
"Una fiera ma perché?"  
"Niente, ci aggiriamo un po' e basta. Ci sei mai stata?"  
"Beh si, qualche volta, quando eravamo di pattuglia …"  
"Quindi, non ci sei mai stata! ... Desidero andarci, ma con te. Su preparati, ti aspetto di sotto!"

"E va bene, faccio in un attimo!"  
Alain era nell'orto ad estirpare l'erbacce, quando vide Andrè con aria felice uscire di casa e dirigersi nella stalla. Alain si pulì le mani con uno straccio che era appoggiato sulla staccionata, uscì dall'orto e lo raggiunse.

"Andrè, buone notizie? Cosa ha detto il dottore?"  
"Sta meglio Alain! Non sai quanto sono felice!"  
"L'avevo immaginato, te lo si legge in faccia. Sono felice per il Comandante."  
"Alain, parto domani mattina all'alba …"  
"Dove vai?"  
"Dal generale, a chiedere formalmente la mano di sua figlia."  
"Sarebbe ora! .. Non vorrete che vostro figlio assista alle nozze dei loro genitori!? In quel caso si, che il vecchio griderebbe allo scandalo e non te la farebbe passare liscia! Ma dimmi, non hai paura che ti prenda a calci amico?" "No! Non credo che farebbe una cosa simile e se dovesse accadere, non sarà certo peggio della pallottola che ho preso nel petto! ... Grazie Alain …"  
"Per cosa Andrè?"  
"Per averla salvata sotto a quelle dannatissime torri, è viva per merito tuo!" – Occhi negli occhi.  
Alain perse la sua allegrezza e con tono pacato rispose: "Scusami per la mia sfacciataggine, ti prometto che sarà l'ultima volta ... Andrè, fa felice il nostro Comandante!"  
Lunghi attimi di silenzio.  
Quel silenzio fece intuire ad Andrè, quali fossero i sentimenti di Alain nei confronti della sua Oscar.  
Alain finse di trovare un'allegria che non sentiva, continuò: "Prendi la carrozza?"  
"Si porto Oscar al villaggio, il dottore le ha concesso un po' di libertà. Voglio che si distragga, è stata reclusa per troppo tempo!"

Una figura minuta lo stava aspettando sul ciglio di casa.  
"Andrè … sono pronta possiamo andare."  
"Arrivo Oscar! ... Come vedi, mi sta aspettando! Vado, a dopo Alain."  
"Andrè …"  
"Si..."  
"Ti auguro di essere felice, amico!"

"Grazie Alain!"

Alain li guardò andare via con malinconia, sottovoce farfugliò: "Che pazzo che sono, è pensare che mi sono innamorato come uno stupido di una donna, che a mio dire: aveva la presunzione di dare degli ordini a un intero reggimento! … E' la donna di Andrè, devo levarmela dalla testa!"  
Si infilò pesantemente le mani nelle tasche e con aria strafottente diede un calcio a un ciottolo.  
Una voce gioiosa lo distolse dai suoi pensieri che lo fece voltare.  
"Signore Alain …"  
"A siete voi Anne, vi ho già detto che di Signore non ho nulla, tanto meno l'educazione, chiamatemi semplicemente Alain e basta."-  
"Cosa avete, perché mi parlate in questo modo? Vi ho per caso infastidito?"  
"No, voi non centrate, anzi scusatemi. Volete dirmi qualcosa Anne?" "Io … ecco … no niente, l'ho dimenticato scusatemi."  
Anne scappò via piangendo, prima che Alain se ne accorgesse.

Fianco a fianco si aggirarono tra le bancarelle della fiera. Il villaggio era gremito di gente, si vendeva di tutto: dalla frutta al bestiame.  
"Andrè, la nonna prima di uscire, mi ha detto di dirti che non devo stancarmi."  
"Lo sei?"  
"No, per niente."  
"Meglio così, perché ho intenzione di vedere tutta la fiera! .. L'unico rammarico che ho, è quello di non potermi aggirare con te al braccio, pensa a cosa direbbe la gente se ci vedesse in certi atteggiamenti, tu vestita con abiti maschili … " "A questo non ci ho mai pensato ma se credi di convincermi di vestirmi in altro modo, ti assicuro che non ci riuscirai." "Indubbiamente sarà così, almeno finché entrerai nei tuoi vestiti ma dopo, sono sicuro che per forza di cose dovrai cambiare idea, Madame! Ih ih ih ..."

Continuarono ad aggirarsi per la fiera, l'attenzione di Andrè cadde su un banco dove vendevano dei ciondoli: ce ne era uno a forma di cuore. Andrè approfittò che Oscar si fece distrarre da alcuni esemplari di cavalli, si avvicinò al banco, lo prese e disse al commerciante: "Prendo questo."  
"Bene Signore! ... Ecco a voi!"  
Tirò fuori le monete e lo infilò in tasca prima che lei lo potesse vedere.

"Andrè guarda questi esemplari, sono stupendi!"  
"Oscar fa molto caldo, hai sete?"  
"Beh si, ho sete!"  
"Ascolta, qui vicino c'è una locanda prendiamo qualcosa da bere …"  
"Andrè dimentichi che io non posso …"  
"Non ci sono soltanto alcolici, prendiamo un succo, oppure una cioccolata, su andiamo!"

"Andrè è la prima volta che veniamo in una locanda a bere cioccolata!" "E' vero! Ed è davvero buona!"

"Andrè, a che ora pensi di partire domani?"  
"Alle prime luci dell'alba, voglio essere a palazzo quanto prima. Porterò con me poche cose, voglio tornare da te prima possibile."

"Spero che mio padre capisca ..."

"Su non fare quella faccia, vedrai, andrà tutto bene!"  
"Andrè, desidero una semplice cerimonia, magari ad Arras e poi, ho deciso di scrivere alle mie sorelle, voglio che siano presenti al nostro matrimonio. L'ultima volta che ci siamo riviste è passato davvero tanto tempo, desidero rivedere i miei nipoti."-  
"Qualunque cosa che desideri, a me sta bene! Ciò che conta per me e che tu diventa mia moglie!"  
"Andrè non parlarmi e soprattutto non guardarmi in questo modo, la gente potrebbe pensare male!" – Esclamò divertita.

Chiusi nella loro stanza, Andrè preparava le poche cose da portare con se per il viaggio, Oscar era sul balcone assorta nei suoi pensieri, guardava la luna con malinconia. Oscar era particolarmente silenziosa, Andrè la guardò, si accorse della sua tristezza, posò la borsa da viaggio sul tavolo, la raggiunse e l'abbracciò.  
"Cosa c'è Oscar? Perché sei così taciturna?"  
"Penso a tante cose … Per favore Andrè torna presto!" "Ci puoi giurare che lo farò!"  
L'allontanò appena, infilò la mano in tasca, prese la catenina che aveva comprato alla fiera.  
"Questo è per te amore."  
"Ma è una perla a forma di cuore!"  
"So che non ti piacciono i gioielli ma spero, che almeno questa la porti con te, come pegno del mio amore." – Disse appuntandogliela al collo.  
Oscar si portò la mano al ciondolo, disse: "Il tuo cuore lo porterò sempre con me!"

Alain era appena tornato dal villaggio. Era stato in una bettola a bere, nell' intendo di dimenticare il suo ormai ex Comandante. L'unica cosa che ottenne fu quella di tornare a casa ubriaco fradicio, si gettò sul letto e si addormentò. Nel cuore della notte si svegliò di soprassalto sudato e ansimante, sentì il cuore battere all' impazzata, si portò le mani alla testa e con disperazione rammentò di averla sognata.  
"Non è possibile! ... Ho sognato di ... stare con lei! ... Tutto questo è assurdo! ... Non posso restare più in questo posto, devo andare via e subito, altrimenti impazzisco. Vederla ogni giorno e perdermi nei suoi occhi è troppo anche per un Santo, figurarsi per me che di santo non ho proprio nulla!  
Fuori di se raccolse le sue cose, le infilò in una borsa da viaggio e prima di andare via, scrisse una lettera la ripiegò e la lasciò sul letto. Alain decise di lasciare Arras.

Montò a cavallo e partì.

Non era ancora l'alba che un altro viaggiatore si apprestava a partire, Andrè con molta cautela cercava di non fare rumore, non voleva che Oscar si svegliasse, le diede un leggero bacio ...

Prese la borsa da viaggio, era davanti alla porta quando udì la sua voce: "Dimentichi che fino a poco tempo fa sono stata un soldato, come pretendi di uscire da quella porta senza svegliarmi Grandièr!?" "Oscar, io non volevo svegliarti …"  
"Senza salutarmi!"  
Si alzò dal letto a passo deciso, si gettò tra le sue braccia, lui le accarezzo i capelli, un lungo bacio appassionato.  
"Tornerò presto, adesso però torna a letto!"  
Ancora un altro bacio.  
"Mi mancherai Andrè!"  
"Anche tu ... amore! ... Ti amo ..."

Stretti in un lungo abbraccio, ancora un altro bacio ...

Andrè andò in cucina, per prendere le vivande che la nonna gli aveva preparato la sera prima.

"Nonna! .. Si può sapere cosa fai,in piedi a quest'ora?"  
"Come avrei potuto lasciarti partire senza essermi assicurata che tu avessi preso tutto e sopratutto facessi colazione, nipote!"  
"Su nonna non sono più un bambino, potevo pensarci anche da solo."  
"Su dai Andrè, vieni a fare colazione, è tutto pronto, siedi!"  
"Nonna, quante cose buone che hai preparato, che delizia!"  
"Allora Andrè, sei pronto per affrontare il Generale?  
"Nonna per Oscar, sfiderei chiunque."  
"Oh Nipote, sono orgogliosa di te!"  
"Ehi nonna, adesso mi commuovi! ah ah ah..."  
"Smettila Andrè di prendermi in giro! Piuttosto pensa a mangiare!"

!"Nonna adesso devo andare! ... Tu torna a letto!"

"Andrè, hai preso tutto?"  
"Si certo, ho tutto, sta tranquilla, su dammi un bacio! ... Ciao nonna!"  
"Fa buon viaggio Andrè!"

" Tranquilla nonna, vedrai, tornerò sano e salvo dall'incontro con il Generale!"  
"Oh nipote, hai sempre voglia di scherzare!"

Andrè partì al galoppo lasciando Arras, per far ritorno alla residenza dei Jarjeyes.

Viaggiò per tutto il tempo fece appena qualche sosta. Il sole di fine Agosto era coperto dalle nuvole cariche di pioggia. Andrè era arrivato a palazzo Jarjeyas, varcò il cancello. Ebbe una strana sensazione tornare in quel luogo, eppure non era trascorso poi tanto tempo , era emozionato all' idea di affrontare il Generale, come futuro marito di sua figlia.  
Dopo una folle corsa a cavallo, entrò nell'ampio giardino potando al passo l'animale, lo mise nelle scuderie e lo legò. Passo dopo passo, si avviò verso la porta di ingresso, pensando a cosa avrebbe detto al padrone di casa.

Attraversò l'atrio e non trovando nessuno si recò in cucina.

"Buongiorno Marì!"  
"Andrè che bella sorpresa! … Come stai ragazzo!" / "Bene Marì ma non c'è nessuno? Dove sono il Generale e Madame?"  
"Sono alla reggia, torneranno questa stasera. Tu piuttosto come stai? Ho saputo che sei stato ferito gravemente ."

"E' tutto passato Marì, ora sto bene …"  
"Andrè figliolo ben tornato, come sono contento di rivederti!"  
"Ciao Michel, come vanno le cose?"  
"Tu piuttosto ci hai fatto spaventare, ci hanno detto che hai rischiato di morire! ... E madamigella Oscar come sta? Madame Margherite ci ha detto che è stata davvero male."  
"Ora sta meglio Michel, il peggio è passato."  
Marì disse: "Ti preparo la tua stanza Andrè, così potrai riposarti, immagino che avrai viaggiato tutta la notte!"  
"E' vero sono stanco ma io non so se trattenermi qui fino a stasera magari torno dopo e …"  
"Ma cosa dici Andrè, non vorrai alloggiare altrove!" "Vedete, sono successe molte cose dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti e finché non avrò parlato con il generale, preferisco aspettare da un'altra parte. Tornerò stasera."  
"Ma Andrè, tutti ormai sanno di te e Madamigella Oscar, non è il caso di preoccuparti in questo modo."

"Ascoltatemi, Oscar e io ci sposeremo, ed è per questo motivo che sono qui, devo parlare con il Generale, non so che reazione avrà! Fino ad allora preferisco non rimanere." Michel esclamò: "Hai ragione ragazzo, è meglio che torni stasera!"-

Prima di andare via, Andrè si recò in quella che un tempo era stata la sua stanza. Fermo sul ciglio della porta guardava minuziosamente ogni angolo della camera, un tuffo al cuore, ricordi di un intera vita. Precorse la lunga scalinata e si diresse nella stanza che non molto tempo prima era appartenuta alla sua Oscar, con un nodo in gola l'aprì, lo sguardo cadde su quel letto perfettamente in ordine che qualche mese prima la vide fare sua. Chiuse dietro di se la porta e con lei i suoi ricordi.

Ripercorse la scalinata, attraversò il salone uscì dal palazzo dirigendosi nelle scuderie. Prese il suo cavallo e partì al galoppo.  
Andrè in sella al suo cavallo si aggirò per le strade di Parigi, nonostante le barricate, gli scontri e la ribellione popolare, lo scenario non era cambiato: c'era il malcontento, la povertà come sempre era ad ogni angolo di strada e diverse palazzine colpite dai cannoni della Bastiglia, erano ridotte a calcinacci.  
Andrè si fermò a una locanda di periferia, prese una stanza per riposare qualche ora.

Era pomeriggio quando il giovane si svegliò dal rombo di un tuono, un lampo squarciò il cielo, poco dopo la pioggia si abbatté violentemente sulla città. Pigramente si alzò dal letto, chiuse la finestra e scese di sotto. André si sedette a un tavolo e ordinò qualcosa da mangiare. Una ragazza di bel aspetto e con atteggiamenti volgari, gli si avvicinò, e passandogli la mano tra i capelli, disse: "Bel giovane, ti va un po' di compagnia?"  
Andrè la scostò da se, e senza dirle nulla l'allontanò.  
Rifiutata da primo avventore, si avvicinò a un secondo, che era seduto in un angolo a bere vino. L'uomo non sdegnò della sua compagnia, la fece sedere sulle ginocchia, un altro sorso di vino e disse: "Su Madamigella venite qui, ho bisogno di voi!"  
Andrè udì una voce familiare, si voltò, stupito riconobbe Girodelle. Era ubriaco si alzò dalla sedia avvinghiato alla ragazza e salirono di sopra chiudendosi in una delle camere.  
La pioggia cadeva a dirotto, Andrè aspettò pazientemente che smettesse di piovere per poter far ritorno al palazzo, quando udì delle voci alle sue spalle. Vide entrare un piccolo gruppo di uomini, avvolti nelle cappe, erano bagnati fradici. Andrè, li riconobbe.  
"Bernard, Robespierre!"  
"Andrè tu qui?"

"Andrè, Rosalie sta bene?"  
"Sta tranquillo Bernard, lei sta bene."  
"Vedo che ti sei perfettamente ripreso, e Oscar come sta?"  
"Meglio, sta molto meglio Bernard."  
"Cosa c'è perché sei qui Andrè per caso ti annoiava la vita tranquilla di Arras? "Affatto sono qui per delle questioni da sbrigare."  
Robespierre disse: "Mi fa piacere rivederti! L'ultima volta che ti ho visto, stavi proprio male, sinceramente credevo che non ce l'avresti fatta."  
"E' tutto passato Robespierre! ... Ma raccontami, come vanno i lavori dell'assemblea?"  
"Due settimane fa, l'assemblea ha votato il decreto per l'abolizione del sistema feudatario, questo è solo l'inizio. Ci saranno nuovi cambiamenti nel sistema, la monarchia dovrà cedere!"  
" Piuttosto Andrè, Bernard mi ha detto con mia grande soddisfazione che ad Arras in qualche modo ci avete preceduti! Avete abolito il sistema feudatario e non solo,mi ha detto anche, che Oscar ha fatto risanare il villaggio!?"  
"Ha soltanto fatto ciò che riteneva giusto." " Ora possiamo dire, che Arras è in mano a un eroe! Nessun membro dell'ordine del terzo stato, ha dimenticato quello che ha fatto l' ex Comandante della Guardia Reale! .. Ha salvato gran parte di Parigi risparmiando così un infinità di vite umane! Non è cosa da poco. Come ho detto a Bernard qualche giorno fa, Oscar ha salvato la sua famiglia dalla persecuzione …"  
"Che cosa intendi dire Robespierre? – Bernard continuò: "Te lo spiego io Andrè! ... Oscar non è perseguita dalla famiglia reale per l'antica amicizia che la lega alla Regina, anche la sua famiglia ha ottenuto la protezione e il favore delle Loro Maestà. Non dimentichiamo, che il re ha ancora il potere in mano, se solo lo volesse la farebbe arrestare, d'altra parte schierandosi con i rivoltosi, ha ottenuto la benevolenza dei rappresentanti del terzo stato, quindi come ti diceva prima l'amico Robespierre: la famiglia Jarjeyes è intoccabile in entrambi i schieramenti. Sono gli unici nobili che non subiranno alcun tipo di persecuzione.  
Andrè annuì.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Confronto **_

Era quasi l'ora di pranzo, Joland e Adeline si davano un gran da fare per servire a tavola. Oscar era seduta stancamente in un angolo del giardino quando vide arrivare la nonna.  
"Oscar, è pronto in tavola, vieni che si fredda!"  
"Va bene nonna, adesso arrivo."  
"Su bambina, cos'è quella faccia!? E' mai possibile, che quel furfante di mio nipote è appena partito e tu ne senta già la mancanza?"  
"Ma no, cosa dici nonna!?Sono solo un po' stanca. Mi sono svegliata all'alba quando Andrè è partito e non sono più riuscita a dormire, tutto qui!"  
Disse alzandosi, con dei movimenti goffi.  
"Oscar cosa ti succede, perché ti aggrappi in quel modo al tavolo per alzarti! Stai male, hai la febbre?"  
"Ho un leggero capogiro, credo che sia dovuto alla stanchezza ..."  
"Umm ... dopo pranzato andrai dritto in camera tua a riposare."  
" Si, nonna, ne sento davvero il bisogno!"  
"Certo! ... Ma adesso andiamo a tavola!"

Sedute a desinare, Oscar notò il posto vuoto che solitamente occupava Alain, disse: "Nonna Alain non è con noi, sai se mangiava fuori?"  
"Non credo! .. Solitamente avverte quando pranza all'osteria! ... Però adesso che ci penso, non l'ho visto per tutto il giorno, di solito è con Lucien a dare una mano. Davvero strano!"  
Alcuni passi, era Joland.  
"Madame Oscar scusate se vi disturbo ..."  
"Cosa succede Joland?"

"Alain non è da nessuna parte."  
"Forse è andato al villaggio!"  
" No Madame! Nessuno l'ho ha più visto da ieri sera e così mio marito, è andato a cercarlo nel suo alloggio, di lui alcuna traccia. Però sul letto ha trovato questa lettera indirizzata ad Andrè." "Non capisco,cosa significa? "  
"E' chiaro Madame, è andato via, ha lasciato la tenuta."  
"Ma come, senza dire niente! ... Ma ne sei sicura Joland?"

Si Madame, non ci sono nemmeno le poche cose che aveva con se!"  
" Davvero strano! Perché Alain è andato via in questo modo!"  
br  
Il sole tramontava, la carrozza su cui viaggiavano Margherite e Augustin fece ritorno al palazzo, il cocchiere la fermò la vettura davanti al portone. Augustin fu il primo a scendere, porse la mano a sua moglie ed entrarono in casa.  
"Margherite hai l'aria stanca, è il caso che vada di sopra a riposarti."  
"No Augustin, voglio rimanere un poco qui, mi siedo alla poltrona."  
Augustin si avvicinò al tavolo degli alcolici, chiese: " Vuoi qualcosa da bere?"  
"No grazie Augustin, mangio qualcosa e poi vado a letto ."  
"A quest'ora? Ma è ancora presto!  
"Sono stanca, è da stamattina all'alba che sono sveglia! ... Augustin hai visto anche tu l'aria che tira a Versailles …"  
"Già quasi tutti i nobili hanno abbandonato la famiglia reale! ... Coloro che un tempo hanno ottenuto i loro favori, si sono allontanati deliberatamente ... Li hanno abbandonati!" – Esclamò sorseggiando nervosamente.  
Dei passi, una voce.  
"Scusate Generale …"  
"Cosa c'è Michel?  
"Stamattina è venuto Andrè e …"  
"Cosa? Andrè è stato qui? Ma ne sei sicuro?! Voglio dire, tu lo hai visto?  
"Certo Generale! Abbiamo parlato, ha chiesto di voi."  
Lo sguardo di Margherite era smarrito al contempo spaventato un sussurro: "Oscar! Michel è successo qualcosa a mia figlia?"  
"No, no Madame tranquillizzateVi! Madamigella Oscar sta bene. André è qui per il Generale …"  
"Per me!" "Sissignore, è venuto a cercare Voi!"  
"Dov'è adesso?"  
"Quando gli ho detto che sareste tornati in serata, non è voluto rimanere, ha preferito andare altrove per riposare …"  
"Cosa? Ma che storia è questa? Almeno ti detto quando tornerà? "Sarà qui in serata."  
"Va bene! Appena arriva, mandalo nello studio."

"Sissignore!"

All'imbrunire della sera, Andrè varcò nuovamente il palazzo Jarjeyes. Legò il suo cavallo e a passo spedito si incammino verso l'ingresso.

"Andrè, Andrè, figliolo … I Padroni sono qui! Il generale ti sta aspettando nello studio. Buona fortuna ragazzo!"  
"Grazie Michel …"  
Un respiro profondo, Andrè attraversò l'ala est del palazzo, che l'avrebbe portato dal Generale.  
Margherite attese Andrè nell' anticamera, vedendolo entrare, gli andò incontro, bisbigliò sottovoce: "Andrè, come sta Oscar?"  
"Madame, ieri l'ha visitata il dottore, mi ha assicurato che Oscar è in via di guarigione."  
"Oh Andrè come sono felice! Ma dimmi allora, se sei qui, è per parlare con Augustin, immagino che chiederai la mano di mia figlia, vero!?"  
"Si Madame, sono qui per chiedere la sua mano! ... Madame, non avrei mai pensato, che un giorno avrei osato tanto con Voi e il Generale!"  
"No Andrè, non dire certe cose! Sei tutto ciò che mia figlia desidera, ed io non posso che essere felice! E adesso va André, Augustin ti sta aspettando. Mio marito ha già intuito il motivo della tua visita, non farti intimorire dall' apparenza, lui non aspetta altro."  
"Grazie Madame, siete davvero un Angelo!"

Passo dopo passo, André raggiunse la porta, ancora un respiro profondo, per nascondere l'inquietudine.  
Un tocco.  
Una voce severa dietro la porta.

"Ti stavo aspettando, entra!"  
Il Generale era seduto alla scrivania, la mano stringeva nervosamente la pipa fumante.  
Un passo, un altro e un altro ancora. Erano di fronte, l'uno all'altro.

"Buona sera signor generale."

Sguardo accigliato e severo quello dell'uomo.  
-Silenzio e ancora silenzio.  
"Signor generale devo parlarvi di Oscar …"  
Occhi negli occhi.  
-Il Generale tacque, si alzò in piedi e diede le spalle ad Andrè dirigendosi verso la vetrata.  
Ancora qualche boccata, ancora silenzio.

Il generale intuì che Andrè aspettasse che lui si voltasse.

Erano nuovamente faccia a faccia.  
"Signore, sono qui per avere la vostra approvazione: Oscar ed io presto ci sposeremo!" -Ancora silenzio.  
Il generale irruppe con la voce severa e carica di rimprovero: "Era ora! E' già da un pezzo che attendevo la tua visita! ... Vivere insieme, nella vostra condizione, senza essere sposati e per giunta con un bambino in arrivo! André il vostro modo di fare, mi da enormemente fastidio! Nessuna delle mie figlie ha osato tanto quanto lei! …"  
Ancora sguardo nello sguardo, Andrè gli sorrise e gli diede la mano.  
" Avete ragione Signor Generale!"

Gli occhi severi di Augustin si rabbonirono, un attimo di esitazione e il gesto fu contraccambiato.  
"Grazie Signor Generale!"  
Margherite fece capolino, Augustin appena la vide, disse : "Vieni avanti dobbiamo brindare all' unione di Oscar e Andrè."  
"Augustin, come sono felice!"  
Margherite si avvicinò ai due commossa. Augustin prese tre calici, li riempì, porse il primo a sua moglie, il secondo ad Andrè e infine l'ultimo per lui, guardò André e disse: "So perfettamente che Oscar, può essere felice solo accanto a te ma una cosa voglio dirti, in futuro spero che tu non venga a lamentarti per il temperamento di mia figlia! Tu la conosci fin troppo bene, non è una donna come le altre, non sarà mai una moglie arrendevole e sottomessa." "L'ho so Signore, la conosco da una vita! … La voglio così com'è, forse è per questo che ne sono pazzamente innamorato!"  
"Era quello che volevo sentirti dire! ... Vi auguro di essere felici!"

"Grazie, Signor Generale!"  
Dopo aver sorseggiato il vino, Andrè alzò lo sguardo e vide il ritratto di Oscar, sollevò il bicchiere sorrise, pensò: "A te, amore."

Augustin, Marguerite e André erano a tavola per la cena.  
Si stabilì l'antica armonia di un tempo ma adesso c'era un motivo in più per sentirsi rallegrati: la loro riconciliazione.  
Andrè, come sta Oscar?"  
"Meglio Signore! Il dottore è ottimista, ieri mi ha detto che risponde bene alle cure!" "  
"Sono ... contento, Andrè! ... Andrè ..."  
"Sissignore ..."  
" Vi state occupando di Arras, vero?"  
"Si! ...Oscar ha fatto risanare il villaggio e ..."  
"Si ... ho saputo che i contadini sono felici di averla come padrona."  
"Sissignore, è così!"  
" Immagino! ... Lei è sempre stata ... generosa! ... Nulla a che vedere con suo padre! .. Riconosco che in questo assomiglia a sua madre!"  
Andrè annuì, Margherite continuò: "André, ho fatto preparare la tua stanza, quando lo desideri puoi andare a riposare! .. Immagino che tu sia molto stanco."  
" Grazie Madame! ... Non lo nego, sono davvero stanco! Partirò domani mattina all'alba, voglio tornare ad Arras prima possibile!"  
" Si, certo André, capisco!"  
Bene, se non Vi dispiace, vado ... in camera mia."  
"Aspetta Andrè stasera abbiamo parlato di tutto ma non di ciò che mi sta più a cuore."  
"A cosa vi riferite Signore?"  
"Al vostro matrimonio naturalmente! …"  
"Generale, per l'occasione, Oscar ha espresso il desiderio di invitare le sorelle, le farebbe piacere che la famiglia si riunisca nuovamente!"  
"Bene André, è ciò, che desidero anch'io!"  
Signore, Oscar desidera sposarsi ad Arras ... "

"Cosa! Andrè, tutte le mie figlie si sono sposate nella cappella dei Jarjeyes. Non vedo il motivo perché lei non debba fare altrettanto!"

Signore io ...!"  
" Andrè, forse non ti fa piacere che le nozze si celebrino qui a palazzo?"  
" No, no Signore, cosa dite! ... Mi interessa solamente sposare Oscar, il resto non mi importa! ... e solo che ..."  
"Niente André! Le nozze avverranno qui e non ad Arras!" "Augustin caro, calmati! Rimandiamo a dopo questo piccolo dettaglio. Ciò che conta che nostra figlia stia bene e che sia felice! Ora dobbiamo prepararci per la partenza, nostra figlia ci aspetta! ... E poi Augustin, avete cose più importanti di cui parlare! ... Andrè, saremo ad Arras tra qualche giorno! Riferisci a mia figlia che rispetteremo la sua volontà! Se desidera una semplice cerimonia così sarà, il resto vedremo in seguito, vero Augustin?"

"Marguerite ..."  
"Ne riparliamo dopo caro, adesso André ha bisogno di riposare!"  
" Signor generale, partirò domattina mattina molto presto, credo che non avremo modo di vederci. Vi aspetto ad Arras!"

"Fa buon viaggio Andrè, e da un bacio da parte mia a mia figlia!"  
" Si, certo Madame!"

Era notte fonda, André era nella sua stanza. Il ricordo di una notte d'amore passata in quel letto, gli impediva di dormire. Tese il braccio, lo appoggiò sul cuscino, era come se avvertisse la sua presenza.  
André mormorò: "Oscar, quanto mi manchi! ... Non riesco a dormire. Ho l'impressione di sentire il tuo profumo! ... Mi sento terribilmente solo! ... Devo cercare di dormire! ..."

André si svegliò alle prime luci dell'alba, decise di partire e tornare dalla sua Oscar.

Sotto il sole cocente di fine estate, Andrè in groppa al suo cavallo, percorreva la strada che l'avrebbe portato ad Arras.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Discussioni tra innamorati**_

Nanny era indaffarata a preparare un dolce per il pranzo, mentre Oscar era seduta a tavola per sorseggiare l'infuso che la nonna le aveva preparato.  
Nanny con tono severo, le disse:.  
"Mi chiedo cosa sia accaduto a quel ragazzo che è andato via così, senza dire nulla!" "Nonna, nemmeno io riesco a capire, perché Alain si sia comportato in questo modo. Credevo che si trovasse bene alla tenuta, invece ci ha lasciato senza dire una sola parola."

Anne entrò in cucina e ascoltò la conversazione, con aria smarrita domandò: "Cosa avete detto? … Il signor Alain ha lasciato la tenuta! Ma ... non capisco, perché è andato via?  
"E chi lo sa piccola! Stamattina Lucien non vedendolo arrivare, è andato a cercarlo a casa sua ma di lui nessuna traccia, non ci sono nemmeno i suoi effetti personali. Ha lasciato soltanto una lettera indirizzata ad Andrè."

Ad Anne le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime e scappò via.

"Nonna, ma cosa le prende, perché Anne ha reagito in questo modo?" "Ma com' è possibile, che non ti sia resa conto che quella ragazza ha perso la testa per quel bellimbusto di Alain! E lui neanche la vede. Alain è innamorato senza essere corrisposto! ... Quel ragazzo è poco giudizioso, ha perso la testa per la donna di qualcun' altro!" "Ma nonna come fai a dire certe cose!?"  
Tu sei una donna Oscar ma manchi di esperienza. Bastava guardarlo in faccia, per capire che moriva d'amore dietro a una gonnella e non era certo per quella di Anne! Sono sicura che prima o poi, sarebbe finita nei pasticci. Tutto sommato è stato un bene per tutti che sia andato via …"  
"Ma nonna, io non ti capisco ..."  
"Non fare quella faccia Oscar, se vuoi saperla tutta io ho notato come ti guardava …"  
Oscar scattò in piedi stizzita, digrignò: "Non dire assurdità nonna!"  
"Le mie non sono assurdità ma tu sei completamente cieca.

Nonna, io non so perché, parli in questo modo! Alain non ..."  
"Cosa Oscar! Ma se era sotto lo sguardo di tutti! Sono sicura, che anche mio nipote se ne sia accorto! ... Qui l'unica a non averlo capito sei tu!"

Sguardo assente, un pensiero lontano …._** "Anche Andrè, tempo fa mi ha detto la stessa cosa ma poi è passato del tempo. Mi chiedo se è mai possibile, che le cose siano arrivate fino a questo punto! ... Si, è vero ... quella volta in caserma che mi ha … baciata … ma ho pensato, che fosse un modo, per infastidirmi e convincermi ad abbandonare il mio incarico. Dopo quella volta non mi ha più mancato di rispetto, anzi, mi ha difeso da Girodelle e soprattutto mi ha salvato ... la vita."**_

"Sei silenziosa, stai pensando a quello che ti ho appena detto Oscar, non è vero?"  
"Quello che hai detto nonna è assurdo, ed è meglio che non ne faccia parola con nessuno, tanto meno con Andrè! Non sopporto quanto fa il geloso, visto che non ne ha alcun motivo!"  
Si sedette nuovamente, finì di sorseggiare il suo infuso, mentre la nonna rassettava la cucina.

Assorta nuovamente nei suoi pensieri, Oscar non sentì qualcuno entrare ed essersi fermato alle sue spalle: era André che in punta di piedi, si accostò a lei, si reclinò e le diede un bacio sul collo.  
Un sussulto, riconobbe il suo profumo, Oscar si girò appena, intravide delle ciocche scure.

Oscar si alzò, gettandosi tra le sue braccia, esclamò: "Andrè sei tornato!"  
"Se questa è l'accoglienza che mi riservi ogni qualvolta che vado via, vuol dire che partirò più spesso! Ih ih ..."

"Sei già di ritorno nipote?! Credevo che ti intrattenessi più a lungo a palazzo."  
"Non avevo alcun motivo di rimanere ancora, dato che ho portato a termine la mia missione!"  
"Oh ma senti come parla, neanche se avesse fatto chissà cosa!"  
Oscar, gli prese la mano e avvicinandosi al tavolo, disse: "Su vieni Andrè, mangia qualcosa! ... Per essere qui tanto presto, significa che hai viaggiato senza riposarti."  
"Ho fatto giusto qualche sosta per far riposare il cavallo. Ammetto che l'ho sfiancato per arrivare prima possibile! ... Non vedevo l'ora di tornare da te! ... Sai Oscar, ho passato una notte in solitudine, non sai quanto mi sei mancata! ... Mi sei mancata terribilmente, soprattutto stanotte!"  
"Andrè! Ma dico, non puoi aspettare almeno che io esca? Piuttosto nipote parliamo di altro, com'è andata con il Generale?"

"Nonna è così che accogli tuo nipote? Non mi hai preparato nemmeno una fetta di torta!"  
"Certo che l'ho preparata ma la devo ancora cuocere!"  
Oscar incalzò: Dai Andrè cosa aspetti a parlare! Mio padre disapprova, vero?! E magari ti avrà umiliato, dicendoti che sono la vergogna della famiglia Jarjeyes!"  
"Ti sbagli, niente di tutto questo! ... Anzi, se proprio lo vuoi sapere, quando gli ho chiesto la tua mano, che tra l'altra la stringo già, mi ha detto testuali parole: "Andrè era ora, la vostra situazione mi infastidisce. Nessuna delle mie figlie ha osato tanto quanto Oscar!" ... Dovevi vedere che faccia avevo, quando tuo padre, mi ha detto quelle parole! ... Giuro che mi sono sentito terribilmente in imbarazzo. Certo non possiamo negare, che non abbiamo rispettato le regole della buona decenza, come direbbe mia nonna!"  
"Una volta tanto nipote riesci ad essere assennato. Pensa se un giorno aveste una figlia e facesse quello che avete fatto voi due! Tu Andrè, ti garantisco che non faresti certo salti di gioia. Quindi abbiate un po' di comprensione per il povero Generale! Meglio che vi lasci altrimenti non la finisco più, a dopo!"  
"A dopo nonna ..."

"Andrè, davvero mio padre non si è opposto al nostro matrimonio?"  
"Te lo detto Oscar, lui n'è felice! ... E non è tutto: tuo padre mi ha detto più o meno, che sono praticamente un eroe a prenderti in moglie."  
"Cosa?" Immagino che alludesse al mio modo di vedere le cose!"  
"Io direi invece che si riferisse alla tua testardaggine, alla tua irruenza e al tuo spirito libero ah ah ah!"  
Indispettita, ribatté: "Evidentemente non ti conosce quanto me! Lui pensa che tu sia una specie di Santo e poi parli come se non avessi difetti."  
"Su Oscar non ti arrabbiare." "Non ti sopporto quando fai così Andrè!" – Esclamò alzandosi di scatto.  
Lui, le afferrò il polso e tirandola a se, la fece indietreggiare, spingendola lentamente alla parete.  
"Dove credi di andare Madame Grandièr?! I tuoi genitori saranno qui tra qualche giorno … Se non ti trovassero, penserebbero che tu, non abbia più voglia più sposarmi ... allora si che tuo padre griderebbe allo scandalo e morirebbe di crepacuore a causa tua! E' questo che vuoi Madame Grandièr?!"  
"Andrè smettila di dire stupidaggini!"  
"Oscar non scappare ... non ti resisto, voglio baciarti ..."  
"Andrè ... la ... lasciami ... sei davvero prepotente!"  
"Non quanto te, Madame Grandier ..."  
Andrè si impadronì delle sue labbra, lei si sciolse in un bacio tenero e appassionato ...

In quel momento entrò Adeline che immediatamente indietreggiò lasciandoli indisturbati.

Ennesimo bacio, una carezza, parole affannate e appena sussurrate: "Ora dobbiamo stabilire la data del matrimonio … E decidere dove celebrare la cerimonia." – Un altro bacio ...  
Lei si allontanò bruscamente, ribatté: "Come sarebbe a dire, dove dobbiamo celebrare il matrimonio? Ma qui, naturalmente! Avevamo deciso che ci saremmo sposati ad Arras, o sbaglio?!"  
" Vedi Oscar, non so come dirtelo ma ..."  
"Cosa c'è Andrè, perché quella faccia?"  
" Oscar, tuo padre desidera che ci sposiamo nella cappella di famiglia."

"Co ..cosa Andrè! Lui vuole questo?"  
"Si, Oscar, lo desidera davvero e non transige!"  
"Ma come! Tu cosa gli hai detto?" "Assolutamente niente."  
"Come sarebbe a dire niente?! Andrè, dovevi dirgli che ci saremo sposati qui!"  
"Credimi, glielo detto ma lui non vuol sentire ragioni, lo conosci! … Sai, mi ricorda qualcuno di mia conoscenza …"  
"Smettila André! Continui a prenderti gioco di me?!"  
" Ma no, perché dovrei! E poi, ammettilo, avete lo stesso temperamento. Lui non vuole sentire ragioni e tu nemmeno! ... Oscar cosa potevo dirgli! ..."

Oscar gli diede le spalle.  
Andrè le passò davanti fronteggiandola.  
Lei strinse i pugni, con alterigia disse: " Così penserà, che sono sempre io la ribelle che gli contesta qualsiasi cosa! Insomma Andrè, potevi dirgli che non è solamente un mio desiderio ma anche il tuo! Bell'aiuto che sei!"  
"Ascoltami Oscar, ero cosi felice per il suo assenso, che ho dimenticato ogni cosa e …"  
"Bella scusa la tua! Intanto quando sarà qui, avremo un motivo in più per discutere."  
"Dai su non ti arrabbiare! ... Vieni qui ... abbracciami."  
"Non sono arrabbiata e solo che non è giust …"  
Andrè, le rubò un bacio, impedendole di parlare ancora. Oscar fuori si se, puntò le mani al suo petto nel tentativo di divincolarsi ma la bocca impudente di André la esigeva con prepotenza, non le rimase che cedere a quel bacio lungo e appassionato...

Questa volta fu la nonna ad entrare distrattamente in cucina, appena li vide scambiarsi un bacio ardente, spalancò gli occhi sotto le lenti, smorzò un sorriso e in punta di piedi uscì, tirando a se la porta silenziosamente.

Andrè la condusse in giardino, si sedettero su una panchina all' ombra di un cespuglio, la strinse a se, con una mano le accarezzò il ventre.  
"Come ti senti? Il nostro bambino è ancora irrequieto?  
"No, sto bene Andrè, sto bene! ... Abbracciami, stringimi forte ..."  
"Se continui a stringermi così, sarò costretto a portarti di sopra e data l'ora di pranzo, non mi sembra il caso di scandalizzare ancora la nonna, almeno fino al nostro matrimonio."  
Ancora carezze e baci ...

"Andrè ho dimenticavo di dirti, che Alain è andato via …"  
"Come sarebbe a dire che è andato via! E' successo qualcosa in mia assenza?"  
"No, non credo! Aspetta, ho in tasca la lettera che ha lasciato per te! ... ... Eccola qui!"  
"Cosa ha scritto?"  
"Non lo so, non l'ho aperta, è indirizzata a te ... su avanti, aprila!"  
"Ma, non ti ha nemmeno salutato?"  
"No, è andato via senza dire nulla."

"Ummm ..."

_**"Amico mio, ormai mi sono ristabilito, non ho più la necessità di rimanere. Mi conosci sono uno spirito libero. Ho deciso di tornare a Parigi, nella casa dove un tempo ho abitato con la mia famiglia.**_  
_**Credo che mi arruolerò nuovamente.  
Aspetto l'invito del tuo matrimonio, ti prego saluta il Comandante per me, io non posso farlo. A presto!  
Il tuo amico Alain.**_

"Allora Andrè, cosa ha scritto?"  
"Tieni, leggi! ... Ho l'impressione che la sua, sia più una fuga che una partenza! ..Ormai ho imparato a riconoscere certe cose."  
"Non ti capisco André ..."  
Silenzio ancora silenzio.  
Il pensiero di Andrè, era per il suo amico: "Alain è andato via perché è innamorato di Oscar, adesso ne sono sicuro!  
_**E' viva grazie a te, ti sarò riconoscente per tutta la vita!" **_

_**25 Agosto 1789**_

Distesi sul prato, Andrè accarezzava i capelli della sua amata, godendosi lo spettacolo del tramonto.

La sentì tremare, un sussurro: "Oscar, hai freddo! Meglio , tornare a casa!"  
"No, Andrè, sto bene, voglio rimanere ancora! ... Andrè tra non molto arriverà l'autunno, quante cose sono accadute negli ultimi mesi."  
Disse malinconica guardando il cielo rossastro.  
Un respiro profondo, Andrè si alzò, le porse le mani, l'aiutò ad alzarsi.

"Su dai, non pensiamo agli avvenimenti passati, sopra tutto a quelli tristi! ... Adesso ci siamo solo noi e pensare al nostro futuro! Oscar, voglio essere felice con te!"  
Erano l'uno di fronte all'altro, la guardava con gli occhi di un uomo perdutamente innamorato della sua donna. La fece indietreggiare, fino ad appoggiarla al tronco dell'albero.  
"Cosa fai Andrè?"  
"Ho voglia di baciarti, non voglio che tu mi sfugga."  
"Andrè, non vedo perché dovrei fuggire da te! ...Ti amo Andrè, ti amo tanto ..." 

"Oscar, di qui non andiamo via, se prima non decidiamo la data del nostro matrimonio." "Andrè, che ne dici se ci sposassimo tra due settimane! Così diamo tempo alle mie sorelle di organizzarsi per il viaggio."  
" Oscar, ma non avranno tempo a sufficienza per organizzare la partenza, come credi che potranno farcela in così poco tempo!"  
"Vedi Andrè, credo che abbiano già ricevuto la mia lettera da un pezzo. Ti assicuro che hanno tutto il tempo di giungere a Parigi! ... Adesso mancano solo che ... arrivino i miei genitori. Sempre che mio padre non abbia cambiato idea!"  
"Tranquillizzati Oscar, vedrai saranno qui da un momento a l'altro. Ti prego Oscar evita qualsiasi discussione con lui. Ricorda, che è tuo padre a fare il primo passo! ... Me lo prometti?!"  
"Si, te lo prometto Andrè!"

"La cena è in tavola." "Grazie, ora veniamo Joland."

Oscar e Andrè erano seduti a tavola in compagnia della nonna, che scrutandola con attenzione, disse: "Oscar hai l'aria stanca ..."  
"Si, è vero! Ultimamente ho sempre voglia di dormire, nemmeno quando pattugliavo le strade di Parigi ero tanto stanca! Ti assicuro nonna, che i turni di guardia sono davvero massacranti. Eppure adesso dormo molto di più e non faccio nulla!"  
"E' la tua condizione che ti fa sentire stanca, ti pare poco portarti in grembo un bambino?! Anche se non si vede ancora, sei già al quarto mese!" Andrè sorrise e disse: " Quando non entrerai più nei tuoi abiti, finalmente avrò il piacere di vederti vestita da donna."  
"Veramente ... io non ci ho ancora pensato, credo che quando arriverà quel momento, dovrò adeguarmi ... in qualche modo."  
"Adeguarti Oscar? Non penserai di entrare per tutto il tempo della gravidanza nei tuoi soliti vestiti?! Sarebbe davvero impensabile!"  
La nonna ribatté:" Un momento Oscar, prima di quel momento dovrai indossare un altro abito, mi riferisco ovviamente al tuo abito da sposa. Non vorrai mica sposarti in alta uniforme?"  
"Nonna adesso anche tu mi prendi in giro come Andrè?"  
"Niente affatto piccola mia! Dico solamente che dovrai avere un abito degno per l'occasione."  
Andrè intervenne: "A questo proposito, non devi preoccuparti! Tua madre ha già incaricato madame Beltran per l'evento."  
"Che sia ben chiaro dovrà essere un abito molto semplice senza fronzoli e senza panier! ... Altrimenti, mi sposo davvero in alta uniforme!"  
"Ah ah ah ah ... Questa poi Oscar!"  
"Santo cielo Oscar, ma cosa dici! In alta uniforme?"  
"Dai nonna, l'ho detto tanto per dire! ... Vedrete, avrò il mio abito da sposa ma sarà semplicissimo, almeno su questo non transigo!"  
"Che sia l'alta uniforme o un semplice abito da donna, l'importante che tu diventa mia moglie ... Oscar ..."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Riconciliazione **_

26 agosto 1789

Andrè e Lucien erano nella stalla ad assistere una cavalla, che da li a poco avrebbe dato alla luce un puledro.

"Non manca molto! ... Andrè, questo è il secondo dall'inizio della stagione!"  
"Come sta andando?" "Secondo me, ci vorrà almeno un' altra ora."  
"Ascolta Lucien, domani mattina andrò al villaggio per vedere come procedono i lavori di ristrutturazioni. Credo che le squadre operaie che abbiamo impiegato, siano a buon punto e infine dobbiamo occuparci del compenso degli operai."  
"Ho già segnato le ore di lavoro che hanno svolto gli operai. Il registro contabile l'ho messo nel cassetto della scrivania."

Dei passi e una figura fece capolino nella stalla: era Joland.  
"Andrè sono appena arrivati i padroni."  
"Li hai fatti accomodare in casa?"  
"La padrona è salita di sopra da madame Oscar ma il generale preferisce aspettarti nel patio."  
"Ho capito, va bene Adeline, adesso lo raggiungo! … ... Lucien qui procede tutto per il meglio, puoi sbrigartela da solo."  
"Va pure André, ci penso io."

Andrè lasciò la stalla, a passo deciso si avviò verso il patio.

Un tocco alla porta, Marguerite fece capolino.  
"Oscar posso entrare?"  
"Madre siete qui! …"  
Margherite abbracciò sua figlia, e disse: "Oscar, figlia mia! Che bello, ti trovo bene! ..Ma il mio nipotino non ancora si fa notare, il tuo ventre è ancora piatto!"

Oh Madre ... io ..."  
"Cosa c'è? Perché ti sei irrigidita? ... Ecco io ... madre, mio padre, anche lui è qui?" "E' di sotto nel patio, sta aspettando Andrè! ... Oscar quando incontrerai tuo padre ti prego, sii affabile, evita qualsiasi discussione, dovete riconciliarvi! ... Ricorda che ha fatto il primo passo, non è cosa da poco per un uomo orgoglioso come lui. Sarò sempre riconoscente ad Andrè, per aver abbattuto questo muro che ancora vi separa!"

"Madre non voglio che vi preoccupiate, non desidero affatto inasprire i rapporti con mio padre."

"Buona sera Signor Generale!" "Buona sera a te, Andrè! ... Andrè, sono anni che non vengo in questo posto! Noto con piace, che i Frerrer gestiscono bene la tenuta.  
"Sissignore! Sono brave persone e soprattutto affidabili!... Poco fa ero con Lucien nella stalla. quando Joland mi avvisato del vostro arrivo. Sapete, sta per nascere un nuovo puledro! ... Signore, entriamo in casa!"  
Il Generale, varcò l'ingresso seguito da Andrè.  
Il generale e Andrè entrarono nel salone e arrestarono il passo.  
Oscar e sua madre erano nel corridoio al piano superiore quando dall'alto intravidero le due figure.  
Margherite incoraggiando sua figlia, disse: "Su vieni cara, di sotto c'è tuo padre."  
Gli ultimi raggi di sole, squarciarono prepotentemente la stanza, impedendo così Oscar, di guardare il volto di suo padre anche se ne riconobbe la figura. Dall' alto lo vide avanzare, ancora di qualche passo, era davanti alla scalinata ad attenderla.

Margherite, sussurrò: "Su, dai Oscar, andiamo."  
Oscar sentiva salire l'emozione, i battiti del cuore erano incontrollabili. Era passato più di un mese, da quando lei e suo padre si lasciarono in malo modo, entrambi provavano un fortissimo imbarazzo.  
Oscar avanzò, percorse la scalinata seguita da Margherite.  
Lo sguardo orgoglioso del generale.  
Finalmente padre e figlia erano l'uno di fronte all'altro.  
Blu nel blu.  
Oscar era ferma sull'ultimo scalino.  
Ancora occhi neghi occhi, il passo di lei che fino a poco prima era timoroso, divenne deciso e fiero.  
Il soldato che era in lei, era tornato!  
Ancora qualche passo, padre e figlia erano vicini.  
Sguardi fieri e pieni di orgoglio, fecero presagire ai presenti nulla di buono.

_**"Mio padre è qui! ... E non è poco per un uomo orgoglioso come lui! ... Adesso tocca a me fare il prossimo passo**_."

Lei tese la mano, con tono affettuoso, disse: "Benvenuto padre, sono felice di rivedervi!"

Sguardo nello sguardo, ancora silenzio. Gli occhi del Generale erano lucidi, era commosso, non riusciva a proferire parola.  
Ancora silenzio ...  
Il disagio che entrambi provavano, fu cancellato in un istante, suo padre l'attirò a sé e l'abbracciò commosso.  
Gli sguardo addosso di Andrè e di Margherite, quest'ultima si portò le mani al viso soffocando il pianto. Fu inutile, le lacrime rigarono le gote.

Quelle mani che avevano colpito più volte il volto di sua figlia, adesso accarezzavano il suo viso. La strinse ancora a sé, posandole la mano sul capo, un sussurro: "Sono felice di rivederti … figlia mia ..."

" Padre ... anch'io sono felice ..."

Si sciolsero commossi da quel abbraccio senza guardarsi, Oscar si passò la mano sul viso bagnato.  
Ancora un respiro profondo, disse con voce roca: " Immagino che sarete stanchi per il viaggio, la nonna ha già fatto preparare la vostra stanza."  
Dei passi, nanny era dietro di loro.  
"Signor Generale che piacere rivedervi!" " ... Nanny, grazie per tutto quello che fai per mia figlia ..."  
"Generale non avete nulla di cui ringraziarmi! ... Oscar è come se fosse mia figlia ..."  
" Lo so nanny ..." "Generale, prima che mi commuova, è meglio andare a tavola! ... Non so come spiegare ma avevo la sensazione che sareste arrivato da un momento all'altro, così ho preparato le vostre pietanze preferite."

"Grazie nanny! ..."

Superato il disagio iniziale, l'atmosfera divenne più serena, padre e figlia conversarono.  
Per l'occasione nanny imbandì la tavola a festa. L' apparecchiò con cura,tirò fuori la toglia più bella e addobbò il tavolo con i fiori .  
I quattro entrarono nella sala da pranzo, Oscar notò che mancava un coperto, guardò severamente nanny, disse: "Nonna manca una pietanza, perché non è stata messa?"  
"Non manca nessuna portata …"  
"Si invece! Manca il tuo posto, non capisco il motivo, perché tu oggi, non debba desinare con noi!"

"Ma bambina …"  
"Ho capito, vado da Joland e faccio aggiungere il tuo posto."  
Oscar senza esitare andò in cucina da Joland.

Il Generale, disse: "Oscar ha ragione, il tuo posto è qui con noi! Sei la nonna di Andrè, il futuro marito di mia figlia! Ho sentito che dividi da tempo la tavola con i ragazzi, non vedo perché, tu adesso, non debba cenare con noi!"  
Oscar tornò con Joland che apparecchiò anche per nanny.

Il generale si sedette al posto d'onore, guardò Andrè, disse: "Andrè avete stabilito la data del matrimonio?"  
" Si, signore, ci sposeremo tra quattordici giorni, esattamente il dodici Settembre! In modo che le vostre figlie abbiamo tutto il tempo di arrivare."  
"Ne sono felice! ... Speravo che la famiglia si riunisse per un occasione tanto importante!"  
"Generale, Madame Marguerite, che ne dite di accomodarci in salotto!"  
"Si, certo Andrè! ... E poi dobbiamo discutere sui i preparativi delle nozze."

Presero posto nel salotto, Andrè versò del liquore al Generale, glielo porse e disse: "Non c'è molto tempo per organizzare il matrimonio."  
Il Generale osservò prima Andrè e poi Oscar, domandò: "C'è qualcosa che volete dire?"  
"Padre, Andrè ed io desideriamo una semplice cerimonia, con accanto solo la nostra famiglia e i nostri amici, nessun'altro!"  
"Umm ... Capisco! ..."  
..."Padre, desidero sposarmi ad Arras.

Il generale si alzò lentamente dalla poltroncina, pose il bicchiere sul tavolino, disse: "Capisco che desideri una cerimonia molto semplice con pochi invitati, a me sta bene. Riguardo agli ospiti, ci saranno le tue sorelle con le loro famiglie e immagino i tuoi amici ... rivoluzionari, non è vero Oscar?!" "Cosa! Avete detto ...Rivoluzionari … " " Se, è questo che desideri non ho nulla da obbiettare, accetterò anche loro! ... Però, su una questione non transigo ..."  
"Quale questione!"  
"Da generazioni, i membri della nostra famiglia, si sposano nella cappella di palazzo Jarjeyes, quindi, non vedo il motivo, perché tu, l'ultima delle mie figlie, il mio erede, dovrebbe sposarsi in un altro luogo! Oscar, ho l'impressione che tu voglia sposarti di nascosto, non è così?!"  
"Padre capisco le vostre ragioni ma vi prego di capire anche le mie! Ho sempre desiderato sposarmi ad Arras ... e poi non voglio clamori intorno a me! ... E poi il mio nome, è già argomento di conversazione …"  
"Oscar, che ognuno dica ciò che vuole, poco mi importa!"  
Occhi negli occhi.  
Margherite, Andrè e Nanny erano lì ad ascoltarli commossi.  
"Padre vi conosco bene e non potete negare che io, vostra figlia sulla quale avete riversato tutte le vostre aspettative, vi abbia messo in imbarazzo con i vostri amici! ... Io, la figlia del generale Jarjeyes, che passa dall'altra parte della barricata, quella che ha tradito la corona e la sua stessa famiglia, si sposa nella Vostra casa ..."  
"Ti ho già detto che non mi importa ciò gli altri possano dire."  
"Ne siete davvero sicuro padre?! ... Già immagino i vostri amici ... Vi avranno umiliato a causa mia, non è così?"  
"Oscar …" "Lascia stare Andrè! E' giusto che si chiarisca ogni cosa, senza remore, senza rinfacciarsi più nulla! ... Allora Padre, rispondetemi!"  
"...Non lo nego, in un primo momento volevo sprofondare per la vergogna! ...La nostra è sempre stata una famiglia notoriamente devota al re e tu l'avevi disonorata! ... Ma quando Boullie e Deronè decretarono la tua condanna a morte, in me c'e stato un miscuglio di sentimenti: da un lato c'era la rabbia del tuo tradimento, della tua ribellione, l'onta che aveva macchiato per sempre la famiglia Jarjayes e dall' altra ... c'era la disperazione di un padre! ... Sentivo di aver perduto mia figlia! ... In quel momento ho capito che tu, per me, sei più importante di qualsiasi cosa! ... Per giorni ti ho creduta morta sotto le torri della Bastiglia ... Ero disperato, avevo perduto mia figlia, la mia prediletta, la mia erede! ... Ed è stato grazie a tua madre che non ho perso il senno! ... E quando Chatelet, mi ha detto, che la ribelle di casa Jarjeyes era viva, il mio pensiero è stato per te e per la creatura che porti in grembo! ... Oscar, desidero con tutto il cuore, che vi sposiate nella nostra casa, perché quella resta la tua casa. Ed io sarò orgoglioso di accompagnarti all'altare. La mia famiglia è molto più importante di coloro che un tempo ritenevo miei amici.  
Occhi negli occhi.  
Lei , gli diede le spalle e si diresse verso la vetrata, immobile guardando le sue rose nel giardino, sibillò: "Padre desiderate davvero, che le mie nozze vengano celebrate a palazzo Jarjeyes?"  
"Assolutamente si, Oscar!..."  
Oscar si voltò e guardandolo, mormorò: " E va bene ... André ed io ci sposeremo a palazzo Jarjayes! ...Grazie Padre ..." 


	27. Chapter 27

_**La realtà del generale**_

Era notte fonda.  
Andrè si intrufolò di soppiatto nella stanza di Oscar.

"Oscar …"  
"Andrè fa piano e chiudi la porta, non vorrei che ci scoprisse qualcuno!"  
"Se quel qualcuno è riferito ai tuoi genitori, sta tranquilla non ti preoccupare, non mi ha visto entrare! ... E poi a parte tuo padre, tutti sanno che dormiamo insieme."  
"Ma come fai a scherzare in una situazione simile Andrè?"  
"Non scherzo affatto! ... Su dai abbracciami e dammi un bacio ..."  
"Andrè, non è per mia madre che mi preoccupo ma mi sentirei terribilmente in imbarazzo, se mio padre ti scoprisse in camera mia nel cuore della notte!"  
"Tuo padre sa perfettamente che da mesi viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto! Credi che non abbia ancora capito che io e te non siamo dei semplici fidanzati. Mia cara Oscar se fosse così, come potrebbe pensare che qui, nel tuo ventre, ci possa essere suo nipote!" .  
"Oh smettila Andrè ti piace infierire. Tutti dicono, che siamo al limite della decenza a parte la servitù,ovviamente! Ma loro non contano, visto che, assecondano i capricci dei loro padroni. Che sia chiaro, non mi interessa, però m'infastidisce lo sguardo pudico di mio padre." – "Allora ti importa solo del suo giudizio?"  
"Si, è così! E' il mio è senso del pudore che parla, adesso chiudiamo qui il discorso."

"Come vuoi, ma non sfuggirmi e vieni qui."  
"Andrè che ore sono?"

"Mezzanotte e un minuto."

"Davvero! Buon compleanno amore!"  
"Grazie amore mio! Sai, sarebbe stato davvero deprimente trascorrere la notte da solo, sono sicuro che non avrei riposato bene …"  
Le mani di Andrè sfiorarono lentamente i suoi fianchi, e con gesti leggeri ma decisi, le sfilò la camicia tirandola su con delicatezza, le accarezzò i fianchi, le labbra si posarono sul collo, ricoprendola di baci. Si alzò lentamente e perdendosi nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi, sussurrò: "Sei bellissima, finalmente non porti più le tue fasce!"  
Lunghi gemiti e respiri affannati ….

Dopo l'amore, rimasero abbracciati, André le accarezzò il ventre, disse: "Anche se tutti dicono, che non si vede ancora nulla, il tuo corpo sta cambiando, il ventre è più gonfio!"  
"Dici davvero Andrè, mi trovi cambiata?"  
"Un poco si! ... Sei ancora più bella, più dolce di prima ..."  
Le labbra scesero giù fino a posarsi sul grembo materno, mentre il chiarore della luna illuminava la stanza. I due giovani si abbandonarono nuovamente all'amore.

"Andrè devi andare via prima dell'alba. Lo sai che mio padre è mattiniero! Su alzati."  
"Oh no! Ci risiamo! Credevo che non l'avrei più rifatto e invece ne avrò ancora per altre due settimane!"  
"Come?"  
"Cosa! André dimentichi che tra due giorni dobbiamo tornare a palazzo Jarjeyes per i preparativi del matrimonio, pensi davvero che ci daranno la camera matrimoniale?!"  
"Non ci avevo pensato … vuol dire che …."  
"Che?"  
"Niente … vuol dire che saremo costretti a vederci in un altro posto! Ma non è questo che mi preoccupa, la cosa terribile, che dovrò dormire solo, sarà terribilmente angosciante!"  
"Suvvia non esagerare, devi avere ancora un po' di pazienza! … E poi a quanto mi risulta, tra noi due, quello paziente sei tu non io! ... Non protestare adesso, su alzati, torna in camera tua!"  
"Credevo che la mia camera fosse questa!" "Non scherzare! Ti ho detto di andare via."  
"Il tuo è un ordine?"  
"Oh, dai Andrè, smettila, non è il momento!"  
André l'afferrò per le braccia la baciò, con voce suadente disse: "Prima o poi mi farai impazzire, guarda cosa mi tocca fare per amor tuo, Comandante!"

Andrè entrò nelle scuderie con la borsa in spalla. Soddisfatto, vide il nuovo puledro ricevere le attenzioni della madre. Si avvicinò al banchetto, prese la sella e l'allacciò al cavallo, briglia alla mano andò verso l'uscita. Percorse gran parte del recinto, quando incontrò il Generale.  
"Buongiorno Signore!"  
"Buongiorno a te Andrè e buon Compleanno!"  
" Grazie Signore!"  
" Sei di partenza?"  
"Vado al villaggio, è da un po' che manco, voglio dare un occhiata ai lavori e poi, oggi è giorno di paga! ... Volete venire con me Signore?"  
"Veramente ..."  
"Allora?  
"Beh … io non saprei …"  
"Generale, mi farebbe piacere se veniste con me."  
"Vedi Andrè io non vorrei che gli abitanti di Arras vedendo il loro vecchio padrone, magari … insomma hai capito... credo che io non sia ben visto!"  
"Vi capisco Generale, avete ragione!"  
"Andrè aspetta … ho deciso, vengo con te ma prima vado a cambiarmi d'abito, mi faccio prestare qualcosa da Lucien, voglio che nessuno mi riconosca." "Va bene Signore vi aspetto qui, intanto vi sello il cavallo."  
"Faccio presto André!"

"Buongiorno padrone!"  
"Buongiorno! ... Lucien ascolta, ho bisogno che mi presti i tuoi abiti da lavoro."  
" I miei abiti da lavoro, Signore?"  
"Si. proprio quelli! ... Allora puoi prestarmi?" "Si, certo padrone, un attimo solo vado a prenderli, ho qualcosa nella baracca accanto, faccio in un attimo!"  
"Preferisco venire con te."  
"Bene, allora venite!"

"Ecco qua Signore!"  
"Grazie Lucien!"  
"Con permesso, torno al mio lavoro!"

Rosalie era indaffarata a stendere il bucato, quando Oscar la raggiunse.  
"Rosalie!"  
"Oscar sono qui …"  
"Rosalie devo parlarti!"  
"Cosa c'è Oscar!"  
" Ieri non eri in casa, dato che sei stata fuori tutto il tempo con Bernard, quindi non sai nulla di quanto è accaduto."  
"Joland mi ha detto che Madame Marguerite e tuo padre sono alla tenuta, spero che non sia successo nulla di grave!"  
"Mio padre e io ci siamo riconciliati, è proprio per questo motivo che voglio parlarti! ... Vedi, lui desidera che mi sposi a palazzo Jarjeyes, e dopo quanto ha fatto per me, non me la sento di negargli questa gioia! ... Tra due giorni lasceremo Arras per organizzare le nozze, poi arriveranno le mie sorelle con le loro famiglie, naturalmente verrai con noi. Bernard non avrà alcun motivo di preoccuparsi per te, lui sa bene che a palazzo ti troverai a tuo agio.  
"Ma io non posso venire con te! Come hai detto prima, ci sarà la tua famiglia e io …"  
"Tu niente Rosalie, non hai motivo di preoccuparti. Capisco i timori di Bernard: a Parigi la situazione è ancora delicata, lui essendo un seguace di Robespierre, teme che ci possano essere ritorsioni nei confronti della tua persona. A palazzo Jarjeyes non può accaderti nulla, se ti sta bene, vi posso sistemare nella dependance , li avrete tutta la libertà che desiderate, almeno fin quando lo vorrete ed io sarei più tranquilla."  
"Ma Oscar tuo padre non credo che sarebbe d'accordo. Io e Bernard siamo dei rivoluzionari ..."  
"Ti sbagli Rosalie, mio padre ha cominciato a capire, basti pensare che ha accettato me. Dimentichi che anch'io sono una rivoluzionaria! ... Ma ... quello è mio padre! ... Ma perché si è vestito in quel modo!"  
"Vero Oscar, è lui! .. E c'è anche Andrè"  
"Impossibile! ... Mio padre sta andando con Andrè ... al villaggio!"

Il Generale osservò con stupore che l'intero villaggio era in subbuglio: gli operai erano in pieno svolgimento di ristrutturazione, le case completate avevano assunto tutt'altro aspetto, anche le strade erano risanate e la gente vestiva decorosamente. Il Generale percepì un'armonia differente da quella che ricordava.

I due si recarono, su uno dei cantieri dove gli operai erano intenti nelle loro attività. Poco più in là c'era una baracca adibita come ufficio, dove il responsabile organizzava la gestione dei lavori. La porta era spalancata, un uomo seduto alla scrivania era tutto preso dalle sue scartoffie.

"Buongiorno Arthur …"  
L'uomo alzò la testa dalle carte e lasciando il suo posto, disse: "Buongiorno Andrè, che sorpresa vederti!"  
"Come procedono il lavori di ripristino?"  
"Bene Andrè, ormai li stiamo ultimano! ... Il Signore che è con te, chi è?"  
"Il signore è …"

"Sono Auguste, uno dei suoi braccianti.  
Andrè rimase attonito ma stemperando la situazione continuò:  
"Si, lui è un mio dipendente! Allora cosa dicevi riguardo i lavori?"  
"Andrè, con tutti gli operai che sono stati impiegati, tra un paio di settimane i lavori saranno completati."  
"Bene, ho portato il salario degli operai! ... Ecco il registro, è tutto scritto: sono annotate le spettanze di ciascuno! ... Arthur, lascerò Arras tra due giorni, non so quando tornerò. Come tutti sapete, il mio incaricato è Lucien, provvederà dei conti e al salario per le prossime settimane."

Va bene Andre, non preoccuparti, Arras è in buone mani!"

Il generale pensò: "Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, che Andrè sarebbe diventato il responsabile di Arras! ... E poi debbo ammettere che è un ragazzo davvero capace.

"Ormai manca poco alla pausa pranzo, per favore Arthur avvisa gli operai che sono qui!"

"Si, vado immediatamente!"

" Bene Arthur, dopo aver remunerato gli operai, posso andare." "  
"Fa buon viaggio André e saluta la Padrona da parte mia."  
"Non mancherò!"  
" Grazie di tutto André."  
"Arthur, a breve mi sposo, naturalmente sei invitato con la tua famiglia, spero che non manchiate!"  
"Oh André, Come potremmo mancare! Per noi è un onore intervenire alle tue nozze con la Padrona."  
"Mi fa piacere Arthur. A presto!"  
" Apresto Andrè! ... Signor August buona giornata!"  
"Grazie, anche a Voi!"

"Augustin e Andrè lasciarono l'ufficio, quest'ultimo disse: " Signore che ne pensate se andiamo a mangiare qualcosa in osteria?"

" Va bene André, andiamo!" 

Pierre era indaffarato a servire i tavoli, quando vide entrare Andrè e il suo accompagnatore."

"Ben tornato Andrè, è da un po' che non ti fai vedere!"  
"Buongiorno a te Pierre, portaci qualcosa da mangiare."  
"Si certo Andrè! Cosa vuoi che Vi porti da bere?"  
Andrè guardò il generale, domandò: "Va bene un boccale di birra gene … Auguste?  
"Una birra andrà bene."  
"Vi porto subito le birre e il vostro pranzo! ... Oggi mia moglie ha preparato delle squisitezze, vedrete vi leccherete le dita! ... Scusa Andrè … Come sta Madamigella Oscar? "  
"Lei sta bene grazie, sono venuto con il mio amico perché dovevo vedere Arthur."

"Come vedi André, qui va tutto a meraviglia! Arras, grazie alla padrona e naturalmente a te, è rinata! Tutti viviamo meglio! .. Vado a prepararVi il pranzo, con permesso."

Il garzone servì il pasto ai due avventori.  
Era la prima volta che Augustin pranzava in un posto simile: tra popolani, gente alla buona abituata a ridere e divertirsi senza badare a chi stesse intorno.  
Un avventore che era seduto a un tavolo poco più distante, lo riconobbe, disse: "Ben tornato Andrè, è da un po' che non ti fai vedere! Oggi la padrona non è con te?"  
"No, è rimasta alla tenuta!"

"Porgile i miei omaggi!"  
" Grazie."

Augustin inarcò lo sguardo e rimase sbalordì, quando apprese, che sua figlia frequentava un posto simile.

_**"Infondo di cosa mi meraviglio, l'ho cresciuta in un certo modo. E solo che adesso, la vedo come una donna! ... Mi sembra tutto così così assurdo!"**_

La voce dell'avventore lo fece rinsavire.  
"La padrona è stata una benedizione per tutti noi! Ci ha restituito la dignità, che quel despota di suo padre non ci ha mai concesso!"

Un secondo continuò: "Tutti ormai sanno, che è stata la Padrona con i suoi soldati a tirare giù la Bastiglia, che donna! Sembra incredibile, che sia la figlia di quell'uomo, che da sempre ha tiranneggiato la gente di questo posto. Comunque Andrè giustizia è fatta! Evviva la Padrona di Arras!

Augustin si portò le mani sulle ginocchia, e con fervore strinse con forza la con la stoffa dei pantaloni. André notando il volto imbarazzato del Generale, chiamò il garzone.

"Portaci il conto per favore!"  
" Subito Signore!"

"Poco dopo i due lasciarono la locanda, senza proferire parola montarono a cavallo, e partirono.

Tornarono a casa, Andrè era nella stalla per liberare i cavalli dalle selle. Rimuginava su quanto accaduto alla taverna.

" Andrè mi sono appena cambiato, ho lasciato gli abiti di Lucien, nella baracca accanto! ... Andrè, non devi rammaricarti su quanto è accaduto, non è certo colpa tua. Immaginavo già i discorsi di quella gente! ... Per un uomo come me, è difficile rimettersi in discussione, mi rendo conto che il mondo sta cambiando!" 


	28. Chapter 28

_**Ritorno al passato **_

Gli ultimi squarci di sole dipingevano il cielo di rosso corallo. Un'altra giornata di fine Agosto volgeva al termine.  
Oscar e Andrè per tutto il giorno si erano visti appena. Gli impegni dell'intera mattinata al villaggio, lo avevano tenuto lontano da lei.  
Oscar e sua madre erano nel patio a sorseggiare una tazza di te, accompagnata da dei biscotti preparati da Rosalie.

"Oscar i bagagli sono quasi pronti, domani metteremo via le ultime cose rimaste. Appena arriveremo a casa, ci recheremo alla sartoria di Madame Beltran non solamente per il tuo abito da sposa ma anche, per gli abiti che ti serviranno a breve."  
"Madre io credo che non mi sentirò a mio agio, con addosso dei vestiti femminili, vorrei trovare un'altra soluzione al riguardo." "Oscar altre soluzioni non ci sono, e poi come potresti continuare a vestirti in questo modo, con la pancia che tra non molto verrà fuori! Vedrai, all'inizio ti sembrerà strano ma poi non ci farai caso." " Madre, Andrè è mio padre non sono ancora tornati, è tutto il giorno che sono fuori, ormai è sera."  
"Tuo padre mi ha detto che facevano un giro per le campagne ma sicuramente tra non molto faranno ritorno. Oscar sono davvero felice, che tu e tuo padre finalmente vi siate conciliati. e poi figlia mia, sono molto contenta che ritorni a casa, ho sentito tanto la tua mancanza!"  
"Madre non voglio che mi parliate in questo modo, dimenticate le mie sorelle …" "E' vero! Ma le tue sorelle hanno lasciato la nostra casa, quando erano poco più delle ragazzine. Invece, tu hai trascorso molto più tempo con noi e anche se, non ci vedevamo molto per via degli impegni che entrambe avevamo alla reggia, mi bastava saperti in camera tua, o sentirti suonare il pianoforte.  
"Madre, come vanno le cose a Versailles?  
" Versailles non è più quella di un tempo, ma se ti riferisci alla regina, posso dirti che nonostante la tue scelte politiche, lei non ti porta rancore, anzi, prima che venissi da te, mi ha detto di portarti i suoi saluti e che ti ricorda con affetto."  
Oscar annuì, chiuse per un istante gli occhi, i suoi ricordi la portarono indietro di vent'anni: erano appena due ragazzine quando scortò per la prima vota la regina a Parigi.

Dei passi lenti ma decisi la distolsero dai suoi pensieri, arrivò nanny con il solito infuso.  
"Ecco qua la tua medicina,devo dire che stai molto meglio, non ti è più salita la febbre, e non ti sento nemmeno tossire come prima." "Si Oscar, nanny ha ragione. Stai decisamente meglio, non hai più il pallore di qualche settimana fa! ... Adesso bisogna avvisare il dottor Monfort che la prossima settimana dovrà recarsi a palazzo.

Si udirono gli zoccoli dei cavalli, dei passi decisi.  
"Madre, devono essere loro!"

"Buonasera, siamo tornati."  
"Augustin, Andrè, immagino che sarete stanchi. Siete stati tutto il giorno fuori!"  
"Beh, si, però ne è valsa la pena Margherite! Erano anni che non venivo qui e Andrè mi ha portato in posti che neanche più ricordavo. Scusatemi ma adesso vado di sopra."

"Vengo anch'io Augustin!"

Andrè e Oscar rimasero soli, Andrè aspettò che il Generale e sua moglie si allontanassero per abbracciarla, le diede un bacio, disse: "Mi sei mancata, non vedevo l'ora di tornare a casa! Su vieni, sediamoci un po' qui, voglio restare solo con te!"  
"Andrè il tuo viso è diventato più scuro."  
"Siamo stati tutto il giorno fuori. Stamattina al villaggio e poi il pomeriggio nelle campagne …"  
"A proposito di stamattina Andrè, mio padre era vestito in modo strano…"  
" Si è fatto prestare alcuni vestiti da Lucien, per passare inosservato tra gli abitanti del villaggio."  
"Dici davvero Andrè? Ci è riuscito?"  
"Si, ma è stato costretto ad ascoltare commenti poco piacevoli sul suo conto."  
"Immagino … era prevedibile! Come l'ha presa?"  
" Beh, non gli ha fatto certo piacere ascoltare certe cose ma infondo lo ha accettato di buon grado!...Su dai Oscar non fare quella faccia, vieni qui, abbracciami! ... Stasera, non dimenticare di lasciare aperta la porta della nostra stanza!"

"Andrè, prima o poi ci scopriranno!"  
"Ti importa Oscar?!"  
"No! ... Anch'io desidero stare con te ..."

Giunse il giorno della partenza, tre carrozze lasciarono la tenuta di Arras. Il viaggio fu piuttosto faticoso per Oscar, cominciava ad avvisare i primi disagi dovuti alla gravidanza. Dovettero fare diverse soste prima di arrivare al palazzo.  
Dopo qualche ora di viaggio, Oscar si addormentò tra le braccia di Andrè.

Finalmente le carrozze varcarono il cancello, si fermarono davanti alla residenza. La servitù del palazzo era pronta ad accoglierli.

"Oscar, su svegliati siamo arrivati!"  
"Andrè credo di aver dormito tanto, mi sento indolenzita."  
Immagino! Hai dormito profondamente ma adesso potrai sdraiarti un po'!"

Gli ultimi a scendere dalla carrozza furono Oscar e Andrè, che vennero accolti calorosamente dalla servitù. Il primo a farsi avanti fu Michel, commosso, avanzò timidamente e disse: "Sono immensamente felice di rivedervi Madamigella Oscar!"  
"Grazie Michel, anch'io sono felice di rivederti."

"Nipote, il tuo bagaglio, naturalmente va in camera tua e che non ti venga in mente, di dormire nella stanza di Oscar, capito Andrè?"  
"E perché no, spiegamelo! Dammi almeno due motivi perché dovrei dormire da solo!"  
"Come perché? Adesso il generale sa tutto di voi, non è bene, che dormiate nella stessa stanza sotto il suo naso, senza essere sposati …"  
"Questo è un motivo, adesso dimmene un altro.

"Non dimenticare, che a breve saranno qui le sorelle della tua fidanzata con i loro mariti e figli a seguito! ... E poi chissà cosa direbbero, se sapessero che la loro sorella avrà un bambino innanzi tempo?! Non voglio neanche pensarci! ... Chissà cosa direbbero della mia bambina! ... Se penso che è tutto per colpa tua Andrè!"  
"Nonna ciò che è stato non può cambiare e poi, non vedo perché fare una tragedia se Oscar avrà, come dici tu, un figlio anzi tempo."  
"Sei senza vergogna nipote, parlare in questo modo con tua nonna!"  
"Ah ah ah ah .. Nonna per adesso vado in camera mia! Ah ah ah ..."

La porta lasciata socchiusa si aprì e silenziosamente, la chiuse alle spalle girò la chiave, appena un sussurro: "Oscar … Oscar, sei sveglia? ... Oscar ... ti sei addormentata! Sei davvero stanca amore mio!"  
Andrè sollevò lentamente la coperta sottile, si distese accanto, l'abbracciò, Oscar si strinse a lui e si addormentò.

"Buongiorno Oscar!  
"Buiìongiorno André! ...Oh no!"  
"Cosa ti succede Oscar?"  
"Andrè, guarda l'orologio, è tardissimo! Abbiamo dormito tanto! Adesso come facciamo a uscire da qui senza che nessuno ci scopra?!"

"Dai Oscar, tranquillizzati! Vedrai che uscirò da qui, senza che nessuno capisca che ho dormito nella camera di Madamigella Oscar!"  
"Andrè, come fai a rimaner calmo e tranquillo, me lo vuoi spiegare?"

"Oscar, dimentichi che con me ci sono i miei vestiti, credo che sia mio diritto far visita alla mia fidanzata. Vedrai, nessuno se ne accorgerà e poi, tuo padre a quest'ora sarà già al comando! ... Vieni qui e non pensare a nulla ..."

Oscar e Andrè erano seduti sul bordo della fontana, si godevano gli ultimi squarci del sole di Agosto, quando videro avanzare Margherite.  
"Oscar stamattina vi ho lasciati dormire ma adesso voi due, dovete prepararvi: dobbiamo andare a Parigi alla sartoria di Madame Beltran."  
"A Parigi?"  
"Si certo dovete scegliere i vostri abiti per la cerimonia, nanny è già pronta, ci sta aspettando.

Andrè e Oscar si guardarono smarriti, era la prima volta che tornavano a Parigi, dopo l'attacco della Bastiglia.

La carrozza percorreva le strade della città, Oscar di tanto in tanto sbirciava fuori dal finestrino. Lo scenario che aveva d'innanzi, era ben diverso da quello che aveva lasciato ad Arras. Osservava la gente, le case e le macerie provocate dai bombardamenti del quattordici Luglio.

"Andrè, qui non è cambiato assolutamente nulla!"  
"Oscar non siamo ad Arras, abbiamo risanato il villaggio e portato un po' di benessere a quella gente, perché hai provveduto personalmente con il tuo denaro, la tua decisione è strettamente personale. Ma qui, chi amministra sono i sovrani. Sappiamo che le finanze della corona sono al limite e il re ha respinto un ingente numero di decreti approvati dall'assemblea, tra cui l'abolizione dei diritti feudali. Quindi come pensi che le cose possano cambiare, se i sovrani non collaborano!?".  
Margherite e nanny annuirono, Oscar invece ribatté: "Andrè, ma se siamo appena arrivati ieri pomeriggio, come fai a sapere tutto questo?"  
"Me l'ha detto Bernard, quando è venuto l'ultima volta ad Arras."

" E così i sovrani continuano a non capire, tutto questo è davvero triste ..."

"Bene Oscar, io ho finito in sartoria, tornerò più tardi!"  
"Ma dove vai Andrè?"  
"A cercare Alain!... nella lettera ha lasciato scritto, che sarebbe tornato nella sua casa di famiglia. Voglio andare da lui! ... Madame Margherite, quanto tempo credete che vi occorrerà ancora?"  
"Credo un paio d'ore Andrè."  
"Così tanto madre?" La nonna intervenne: "Certo bambina! Non dimenticare che non siamo qui solo per l'abito da sposa ma dovrai provvedere anche per gli abiti che ti serviranno in futuro! ... Tu va pure Andrè, un paio d'ore saranno sufficienti."  
"Ci vediamo più tardi, a dopo."  
"A dopo Andrè ..."

" Oscar hai scelto l'abito ma non basta!"  
" Cos'altro c'è, Madre!"  
"Dimentichi gli accessori cara! ... Madame Beltran, dovete mostrarci l'acconciatura e le scarpe e l'intimo!"  
"Si certo Madame Jarjeyes, per gli accessori dobbiamo spostarci dall'altra parte della sartoria. Voi madamigella Oscar avete qualche preferenza?" –  
"Desidero qualcosa di molto semplice come l'abito. Voglio mettere nei capelli solamente qualche perla e nient'altro."  
"Ma figlia mia …"  
"Madre vi prego dovete comprendermi, per me tutto questo è già tanto, non desidero nulla di più!" "Si, certo ti comprendo ma ..."  
" Ma niente! Madre credo di essere stata chiara sin dall'inizio.  
" E va bene figlia mia, come desideri."

Un tocco alla porta.  
"Alain, Alain ci sei?"  
Una vicina di casa, paffuta e di mezza età rispose: "Signore, se cercate Alain non c'è! Oggi è di servizio."  
"Servizio? Volete dire Madame, che Alain si è arruolato, e dove?"  
"Nella Guardia Nazionale. E così che si chiamano adesso i Soldati della Guardia. Alain presta servizio nella caserma della compagnia B."  
"Compagnia B! Ma è la stessa di cui abbiamo fatto parte! ... Grazie Madame siete stata davvero gentile! ... Ho ancora del tempo, vuol dire che andrò a cercarlo."

Dopo più di un mese, André varcò nuovamente il cancello della caserma, di cui aveva fatto parte. La piazza d'armi era deserta: c'erano solamente i soldati di guardia. Il passo rallentava, i ricordi riaffioravano, lo sguardo nel vuoto. Aveva l'impressione di vedere la sua Oscar percorrere quella piazza con la sua divisa scintillante. Gli sembrava di rivivere il suo tormento, le sue preoccupazioni , il rifiuto da parte dei soldati di averla come loro Comandante ... la sfida, il duello con Alain.  
Un passo dopo l'altro si ritrovò a percorrere il corridoio che lo portò all'ufficio del Comandante.  
Un tocco un altro ancora, una voce: "Avanti."  
La mano girò la maniglia, la porta si aprì,un soldato di spalle.  
"Buongiorno Comandante! Sto cercando il soldato De Sassoin Alain!"  
Il Comandante si girò lentamente e disse: – "Ti stavo aspettando soldato Grandièr, ti ho visto arrivare!"  
"Alain! Sei tu! Non ci posso credere! ... Alain, tu sei ... il Comandante di questa caserma!?"

"Ben arrivato Andrè, non fare quella faccia amico! Anch'io stendo a crederci! Ah ah ... Sai, quando mi sono arruolato, mi hanno dato il grado di Comandante. Sai perché amico?! Sono il primo soldato volontario nella nuova Guardia Nazionale, che insieme al Comandante Jarjayes, ha tirato giù le torri della Bastiglia!"  
"Ma cosa dici?"  
"Diciamo che mi è stato assegnato, una specie di premio! AH AH …"  
"Cosa!"  
"Ma non ti illudere André, anche se adesso, questo reggimento ha un nuovo nome, il compito è sempre lo stesso: dobbiamo mantenere l'ordine pubblico! ... Su Andrè non ci siamo nemmeno salutati come si conviene a due amici! ... Da qua la mano, amico mio..."  
Dopo la stretta di mano, Andrè disse:" Alain, tutto mi sarei aspettato, meno che ritrovarti qui! Ma si può sapere cosa ti è preso? Non stai bene in campagna?! Se non ricordo male, era sempre stato una delle tue aspirazioni vivere liberamente!"  
"E' vero amico! .. Ma a volte accadono cose che vanno al di là della nostra volontà! ... Avanti Andrè, accomodiamoci."  
Alain prese posto dietro la scrivania, Andrè era dall'altra parte.

"Dimmi sei venuto a invitarmi al tuo matrimonio?"  
"Si, anche per questo! ... Oscar e io, ci sposseremo a Palazzo Jarjeyes, il dodici Settembre."  
"Allora vuol dire che si è riconciliata con il vecchio?"  
"Si, si è riconciliata con suo padre! ... Ma tu, adesso, mi devi spiegare la vera ragione del tuo comportamento, perché sei andato via in quel modo senza dire una sola parola?!"  
Occhi negli occhi.

"Possibile che tu non l'abbia ancora capito Andrè?"  
"Forse, ma lo voglio sentire da te!" Alain si alzò e con le mani dietro la schiena disse:  
"Andrè, sei il mio migliore amico, desidero essere sincero con te! ... Non voglio che nascano malintesi, desidero che la nostra amicizia non venga compromessa per quello che sto per dirti..."

Andrè si alzò dalla sua sedia, erano l'uno di fronte all'altro. Occhi negli occhi.

Qualche passo, Alain gli diede prima le spalle, poi si voltò si voltò e con tono deciso disse: "Oscar mi è entrata nella testa e nel cuore, sto facendo l'impossibile per dimenticarla ma non ci riesco! ... Non volermene Andre! ... Sai meglio di me che le ragioni del cuore non hanno niente a che vedere, con quelle della logica."

-Silenzio ancora silenzio.

Lo sguardo di Alain su quello di Andrè.  
"Allora amico mio, volevi conoscere la verità da me, adesso che lo sai, sono ancora invitato alle tue nozze?"  
"Ti aspettiamo Alain, Oscar e io ne saremo felici!"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Preparativi di nozze**_

"Dopo aver concluso gli ultimi dettagli in sartoria, Marguerite, nanny ed Oscar aspettarono in strada l'arrivo di Andrè.

"Madre, lo immaginavo, Andrè non è ancora tornato! Quando è in compagnia di Alain, non si accorge del tempo che passa."  
" Bambina, io invece, non vorrei che quel ragazzaccio, l'abbia portato in qualche osteria a ubriacarsi."  
"Ma cosa dici nanny, Andrè è un ragazzo serio, non si lascia trascinare da certi vizi! Vedrete che tra non molto sarà qui! ... Oscar, guarda!"  
"Che vi succede Madre? Chi avete visto?  
"Oscar ho l'impressione che … si, sta arrivando da questa parte!"  
Un uomo vestito di tutto punto, si pose di fronte alle donne, con modi gentili disse : "Permettete! ..."  
Lo sguardo delle donne si sgranò, Oscar ribatté : "Voi!"  
"Si madamigella, sono io. Ecco ... Madamigella, ho bisogno di parlarVi.  
"Non abbiamo nulla da dirci Girodelle!" "Non è mia intenzione infastidirvi Madamigella, desidero soltanto parlare con voi!"  
Margherite risentita ribatté: "Conte de Girodelle, come Vi permettete di avvicinarvi ancora a mia figlia? A quanto pare non conoscete la decenza!"  
"Madame Jarjeyes ... Vi prego, voi avete buoni motivi per avercela con me, lo capisco. E'già da tempo, che desidero parlare con Vostra figlia!... Per giorni, ho atteso fuori dal palazzo Jarjeyes, nella speranza di incontrarVi, ma non ho avuto modo di rivederVi! ... Ho chiesto di Voi a un servitore ma mi ha detto che non sapevano nulla di Voi. Stamattina, quando vi ho rivista qui, a Parigi con il vostro … sposo …"  
"Girodelle, credo che Voi abbiate tergiversato abbastanza. Si può sapere cosa volete ancora da me?!" "Vi prego, vorrei parlare in privato con voi." "No! Se proprio avete qualcosa da dirmi, fatelo in fretta e andate via immediatamente!" – "No, vi prego, non adiratevi! ... Ecco. vedete ... Madamigella, sono qui per chiedervi perdono! ... Mi dispiace per quanto accaduto, ero fuori di me …"  
"E' sufficiente così Girodelle, non voglio ascoltare altro."

Un tono di voce altrettanto piccato provenne alle spalle di Girodelle.  
" Come Vi permettete di avvicinarvi ancora ad Oscar?"  
"Ecco io … non è mia intenzione mancare di rispetto nessuno, voglio solo chiedere scusa a Madamigella ... e a voi. So che, per via del mio comportamento non merito alcuna attenzione da parte Vostra. La mia è stata una mancanza di riguardo nei confronti della vostra sposa! ... Certo non pretendo che Voi accettiate le mie scuse ma vi chiedo comunque di perdonarmi."  
Girodelle guardandola per l'ultima volta, fece un inchino, e concluse: "Comandante, Vi prego ancora di scusarmi! …"  
L'uomo lasciò tutti senza parole allontanandosi sotto lo sguardo severo di ciascuno.  
Fu la nonna a interrompere il silenzio: "Hai fatto bene Andrè a lasciarlo andare, quell'uomo non merito un minimo di considerazione!"

Prima di entrare in casa. Oscar chiese ad Andrè: "Hai rivisto Alain?"  
"Si, non era in casa ma in caserma, si è arruolato nella Guardia Nazionale …"  
"Davvero Andrè! Ma come, lui detestava la vita militare, desiderava vivere in campagna. Ma cosa gli è preso? Ti ha detto perché è andato via in quel modo? ... Andrè, perché non dici nulla? Forse Alain ha qualche problema?"  
"Ma no, Oscar! Alain non ha alcun problema. Tu lo conosci, è sempre stato uno spirito libero."  
"Andrè, dimmi almeno in quale caserma presta servizio."  
"Alain ha preso servizio nella compagnia B …"  
"Vuoi dire che è tornato nello stesso reggimento di prima?"  
"E' così, ma non è tutto, non è un soldato semplice, gli hanno assegnato il grado di Comandante …"  
"Cosa! Dici davvero Andrè?" "A quanto mi ha detto, gli avrebbero assegnato il grado di Comandante, perché è stato il primo tra i Soldati della Guardia ad arruolarsi, e per aver preso parte a l' attacco della Bastiglia. Secondo me Oscar, la verità è un'altra ..."  
"Quale Andrè?"  
Alain è un nobile anche se decaduto. Lui ha frequentato l'accademia militare, e non non si era certo arruolato come semplice soldato. Come sappiamo è stato degradato in seguito, per la storia di sua sorella."  
"Si, Alain aveva il grado di tenente. Ma cosa ha detto, verrà al nostro matrimonio?"  
"... Mi ha detto che verrà! ... Oscar, ho l'impressione che tu senta freddo, hai le guance rosse!" "Si, Andrè, l'aria si è rinfrescata."  
Stringendola a sè, disse: " Sarà meglio entrare in casa, su andiamo! ... Hai scelto l'abito da sposa?" "Andrè, credi, che sarei potuta uscire dalla sartoria senza aver scelto l'abito?! Sta sicuro che la nonna e mia madre, non l'avrebbero permesso." "E gli abiti per dopo?"  
"Sei davvero curioso Andrè, quelli saranno una sorpresa!"

_** 1 SETTEMBRE 1789**_

Due carrozze si fermarono davanti al Palazzo Jarjeyes. Scese prima un uomo che porse la mano alla consorte: era la primogenita dei Jarjeyes, Joséphine e suo marito Antonin invece nell' altra carrozza, c'erano i loro quattro figli che erano poco più dei ragazzi. Il maggiore era Francois, seguito da Agnes, Aubry e la più giovane Margherite. Francois era il nipote maggiore dei Jarjeyes, i tratti del viso erano incredibilmente somiglianti a quelli di Oscar, i capelli erano del colore del grano e i suoi occhi erano azzurri come quelli di zia.  
Ben presto a palazzo arrivarono le altre sorelle Jarjeyes.  
Loren , Silvie Michaela e Marianne, tutte erano a seguito di mariti e figli, tranne Marianne che era rimasta vedova. Aveva sposato un uomo molto più anziano, che in seguito si ammalò, lasciandola senza eredi, ma in compenso ereditò l'intera fortuna del defunto.

La famiglia Jarjeyes al completo, era riunita nella sala da pranzo per festeggiare il fidanzamento di Oscar.  
Dopo la cena, tutti i membri della famiglia, si spostarono nella sala centrale. Augustin fece portare nel buon vino per brindare al matrimonio che da lì a poco sarebbe avvenuto.  
Francois il maggiore dei nipoti, aveva poco più di vent'anni e aveva un affetto per sua zia Oscar.  
Oscar che era in compagnia di Andrè, quando vide avvicinare suo nipote.  
"Zia, mi piacerebbe che nei prossimi giorni, mi misurassi con voi!

" Oh ... beh .. vedi Francois, e che ... dovrai pazientare ..." Andrè la vide in difficoltà, disse: "Vedi Francois, dovrai aspettare qualche mese prima di poter duellare con tua zia."  
La nonna sconvolta dalle parole di suo nipote, si portò la mano alla bocca, gli fece cenno di zittire ma Andrè continuò: " Francois, tra qualche mese nella famiglia Jarjayes, arriverà un nuovo nipote! ... Colgo l'occasione per brindare con tutti Voi, non solo alle mie nozze ma anche a mio figlio, che nascerà a breve!"

Le parole di Andrè lasciarono stupiti i presenti: nella famiglia Jarjeyes non era mai accaduto una cosa simile.

Marianne sorrise, alzò il calice, disse: "A mio nipote! ... E a te sorellina, che sei sempre stata la più coraggiosa di tutti noi!"  
Le parole di Marianne lasciarono spiazzati i presenti, Oscar avvertì amarezza nelle parole di sua sorella.  
I calici si sollevarono e all'unisono: "Auguri agli sposi"

" Zia aspetterò pazientemente, ma voi dovrete insegnarmi a diventare bravo quanto voi!"  
"Francois nel frattempo potrai esercitarti con lo zio Andrè, ti assicuro che è bravo quanto me. Mi sono sempre allenata con lui, tante volte ho davvero temuto che mi battesse!"  
"Si certo Oscar, ma dimmi quante volte sono riuscito a batterti! ... Francois, non ricordo nemmeno l'ultima volta che ho avuto la meglio su tua zia."  
"Dici davvero zio?"  
" Certo! Oscar non ha peso, le sue mosse sono veloci e imprevedibili. Pensa Francois, quando comandava i Soldati della Guardia, ha battuto perfino il caposquadra del reggimento, un uomo alto e robusto, che tra l'altro, ha frequentato l'Accademia Militare."

"Zia, ci sarà stato qualcuno che ti avrà battuta?"  
Oscar guardò suo padre, disse: "Il nonno! ... E' stato lui, il mio maestro d'armi."  
"Nonno non sapevo che Voi foste tanto bravo con la spada."  
"Dimentichi nipote, che tuo nonno è un Generale dell'esercito francese. Ho addestrato mia figlia finché non mi ha battuto, in seguito ne ha fatto le spese Andrè. Sapessi, quante volte l'ho visto cadere nella fontana! Ih ih ih ..."

"Già, è vero Signore! Ero quasi sempre bagnato fradicio! ah ah ah!"  
Antonin incalzò: " Generale, se continuate a narrare le Vostre gesta, rischio di tornare a casa con un figlio in meno!"  
"Non potrebbe che farmi piacere avere qui con me, mio nipote!

_**5 SETTEMBRE 1789**_

"Dottore Monford come sta Oscar?"  
"Sta tranquillo André, il peggio è passato. Naturalmente deve continuare a prendere le tisane, ancora per qualche settimana!"  
"Grazie dottore vi sarò riconoscente per tutta la vita!"  
"Ho fatto semplicemente il mio dovere. Ti lascio Andrè, tornerò per la fine del mese."  
"Dottore aspettate!"  
"Cosa c'è andré?"  
"Oscar e io ci sposiamo la settimana prossima, sarei ben felice di avere voi e la vostra famiglia alle nostre nozze, tra gli invitati ci sarà anche il Vostro amico: il dottor Lassonne."  
"Sarà un vero onore per me e la mia famiglia, intervenire alle vostre nozze. Non mancheremo!"

" Grazie dottore!"

Era notte fonda, al palazzo regnava l'assoluto silenzio, ormai tutti erano nella loro stanza, tranne Loren che soffriva d'insonnia. Era sull' uscio della sua camera, quando arretrò di un passo e rimase nascosta dietro la porta. Loren vide Andrè percorrere furtivamente il corridoio per intrufolarsi nella stanza di Oscar. Loren sorrise e aspettò che la porta si chiudesse.

Oscar dormiva rannicchiata tra le lenzuola, quando sentì alle sue spalle, qualcuno entrare nel suo letto, si voltò di scatto, un sussulto, digrignò: "Andrè …."  
"Sccc … sta calma sono io, sono io! Mi dispiace di averti spaventata! ... A quanto pare, non hai perso le tue abitudini di soldato."  
"Andrè, cosa dici? Non potevo che svegliarmi di soprassalto, io non ti aspettavo …"  
"Appunto amore, sono giorni che non vengo in camera tua, precisamente da quando è arrivata la famiglia. Ma vedi in che situazione ci troviamo, ci hanno dato delle camere separate, come se tu e io fossimo fidanzati! ... Oscar, sai cosa penso?"  
"A cosa!"  
"La verità e che non siamo mai stati due fidanzati. Mia nonna e i tuoi genitori, fingono di non sapere che tra qualche mese avremo il nostro primo figlio, non sopporto più questa situazione, non voglio starti ancora lontano!"  
"Andrè sei sicuro che non ti abbia visto entrare nessuno?"  
"Nessuno! ... E poi, anche se qualcuno mi avesse visto entrare, dopo tutto sono camera di mia moglie! Mi ritengo tuo marito già da quasi cinque mesi."  
"Andrè! Non è possibile! Ah ah ah .…"  
Andrè le mise un braccio intorno alla vita e tirandola giù, esclamò: "Vieni qui, vicino a me! … Turbolento Colonnello Jarjeyes!"  
"Ma cosa dici Andrè?"  
"E' così che stasera, Adrien il marito di tua sorella, ti ha chiamato." –  
"Accidenti Andrè! Adesso sarei anche turbolenta!"  
"Io aggiungerei altro …"  
"A si! Sentiamo, continua pure …" – Si strinse a lui.  
"Autoritaria, bellicosa e soprattutto testarda!"  
"Non credi di esagerare adesso?"  
"Assolutamente! Comandante, mi hai piegato alla tua volontà!"  
" Umm .. Adesso tocca a me dire qualcosa, soldato Grandièr."  
"Avanti, ti ascolto ..."  
"Sei piacevolmente paziente, comprensivo e tanto dolce con me!."  
"Qualità che dovevo tirare fuori, visto che ti ho aspettato pazientemente per una vita intera!... ti amo Oscar ..."  
"Andrè, anch'io ... ti amo ... ti amo tanto ..."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Confessioni di una figlia  
**_  
I preparativi per le nozze procedevano senza sosta. Nonostante la volontà di Oscar di rendere le cose più semplici, dalla famiglia alla servitù, tutti si davano un gran da fare. Rosalie in quei giorni era a Parigi con Bernard, al palazzo ci passava poco tempo.  
Era la prima volta che Oscar trascorreva del tempo in compagnia di sua madre e delle sue sorelle, perché suo padre glielo aveva sempre impedito. Nonostante che si sentisse terribilmente a disagio, Oscar non sdegnava la loro compagnia.  
Ad Oscar non sfuggì lo strano comportamento di sua sorella Marianne: era taciturna e costantemente malinconica.

Nanny era sola in cucina, immersa nei suoi ricordi...

Ho trascorso un intera vita, al servizio della famiglia Jarjeyas. Ho cresciuto tutte le figlie del Generale, come fossero mie! ... E quando è nata Oscar! ... Oh povera bambina! ... Cresciuta come un maschio, privata dell'affetto di sua madre, sola ...  
E poi portai mio nipote qui a palazzo perché rimasto orfano. Oscar e André sono cresciuti insieme, sono stati come compagni di giochi, fratelli e adesso, tra qualche giorno diventeranno marito e moglie! ...  
"Nonna sei qui, la cena è stata servita, ti stiamo aspettando! ... Nonna, perché mi guardi in quel modo?"  
"Niente bambina mia, desidero dirti, che ti voglio bene. Mio nipote è davvero fortunato a prenderti in moglie!"  
"Nonna, credo che la più fortunata tra noi, sono io! Sto per sposare un uomo che mi ama nonostante il mio temperamento! ... Su nonna andiamo, ci stanno aspettando."  
Nanny si asciugò le lacrime, sussurrò: "Hai sempre voglia di scherzare, in questo somigli molto al mio Andrè!"

"Nonna dimentichi che siamo cresciuti insieme, credo che in qualche modo ci siamo amalgamati, non trovi? Ah ah ah ah ..."

Durante la cena, Silvie chiese a suo padre: "Padre, immagino che siate sorpreso quanto, che Oscar finalmente ha deciso di sposarsi! Io quasi non ci credevo quando ho ricevuto la sua lettera."  
Il generale sorrise e rispose: "Sorpreso dici! Forse qualcosa di più! Speravo davvero che Oscar si sposasse, per me è stato un fulmine a ciel sereno."  
Marianne con tono ironico incalzò: "Perché sta per sposare André immagino, vero padre? Visto che mia sorella non vi ha permesso di sceglierle marito!"  
Augustin, pacatamente, ribattè: "Non lo nego! ... Avevo altri progetti per lei. Ma loro mi hanno messo di fronte al fatto compiuto, e stato allora che ho capito che Andrè è l'uomo adatto a lei! .. André vive con noi da quando era poco più di un bambino ed io, gli sono molto affezionato e poi, l'ho ritengo degno della mia fiducia …."  
Il Generale voltò lo sguardo ai suoi generi, continuò: "Senza togliere nulla a nessuno di voi naturalmente, siete tutti degni della mia fiducia , altrimenti non vi avrei dato in moglie!"  
Gerard il marito di Silvie intervenne: "Generale noi tutti in fondo dovevamo aspettarcelo che nostra cognata avrebbe sposato Andrè, come avete detto, sono praticamente cresciuti insieme, sarebbe stato innaturale vederli accanto ad altre persone! ... Propongo un brindisi: alla coppia più consolidata della famiglia Jarjeyas!"

Marianne ed Oscar erano di fronte, quest'ultima decise, che quella sera le avrebbe parlato.

Un tocco alla porta.  
"Marianne posso entrare? Sono Oscar …"  
"Entra pure, è aperto!"  
Oscar entrò e chiuse dietro di sé la porta.  
Sua sorella era dietro il paravento che si preparava per la notte.  
Oscar timidamente avanzò di qualche passo e dopo qualche istante di silenzio disse: "Dobbiamo parlare Marianne."  
Accomodati sorellina, siediti, non stare in piedi nelle tue condizioni!"  
La giovane con molta disinvoltura si presentò a sua sorella in camicia da notte, prese la vestaglia che era appoggiata alla poltroncina e la indossò con indossò e si sedette. Erano l'una di fronte all'altra. Gli occhi di Oscar si posarono inevitabilmente sul suo ventre, disse: "Marianne ma tu aspetti un bambino!?"  
"Era ora che te ne accorgessi sorellina!"  
"Ma ... io ..."  
"Cosa c'è Oscar non eri qui per parlarmi o sbaglio? Se sei venuta in camera mia avrai senz'altro qualcosa da dirmi"  
"Avevo intuito che avessi qualcosa. Gli altri lo sanno? Mi riferisco a nostra madre e le nostre sorelle."  
"Glielo detto appena sono arrivata."  
"Ma penso che la soluzione al tuo problema ci sarà senz'altro, è così Marianne?"  
"Ti ringrazio Oscar ma ne tu ne nessun'altro, può fare nulla per me."  
"Ehi Marianne non metterti sulla difensiva ..."  
"Oscar, riconosco che sei davvero un bravo soldato. Sei molto scaltra, capisci immediatamente chi ti ha di fronte! … Oscar, ti rendi conto cosa nostro padre, ne ha fatto di te? Non solo hai un nome da uomo ma ho l'impressione di parlare con un soldato: sei fredda, distaccata.  
"Non sei la prima a dirmelo, ci sono abituata! ... E forse grazie a questa apparente freddezza ho avuto la meglio su nostro padre. Ti sbagli se pensi che non abbia provato a piegarmi al suo volere. Voleva che mi sposassi, naturalmente con un uomo scelto da lui ma io non glielo permesso."  
"Ma tu non hai sedici anni come li avevo io." "E' vero!... Ma adesso sei una donna, hai appena un anno in più di me e se hai fatto una scelta non temere il giudizio di nessuno e tanto meno quello di nostro padre."  
"Nostro padre!… Conoscendolo, mi chiedo come abbia potuto perdonarti: hai voltato le spalle alla corona, hai preso parte ai tumulti di Parigi, schierandoti con i ribelli! ... Aspetta, come minimo ti avrà apostrofata come "rivoluzionario!" - Disse alzandosi nervosamente, continuò: "E come se non bastasse, aspetti un figlio da Andrè e te lo sposi. Sinceramente non riesco a capire come abbia potuto accettare tutto questo."  
Oscar si alzò, avanzò presso di lei, con voce suadente disse: "Non credi che possa essere cambiato?"  
"No! Il Generale Jarjayes è un egoista, pensa solo a se stesso. Se ha accettato la tua unione con Andrè, avrà sicuramente il suo tornaconto … Immagino già cosa avrà detto a nostra madre: "Una delle mie figlie in sposa a un servo!" Avrà disprezzato il povero Andrè."  
"Ammetto che in principio si è opposto alla nostra unione ma, non ha mai detto nulla di simile ad Andrè …" – Toccandosi il ventre continuò: "Forse si è intenerito per il bambino, comunque sapeva perfettamente che, con o senza il suo consenso avrei sposato André! ... Marianne non siamo più delle ragazzine, nostro padre non può imporci più nulla! Anche se fai fatica a crederci, nostro padre sta cambiando! ... Marianne chi è il padre del tuo bambino?"

"Si chiama George, lavora presso la mia casa. Che ne dici sorellina, il Generale accetterà un altro servitore nella nostra famiglia? … Ma non mi importa! Come hai appena detto, non siamo più delle ragazzine. Al limite potrà fare qualche scenata, nulla di più."

"Da quanto tempo hai una relazione con lui?"  
"Da sempre! … Lo amo ancora prima, di essermi sposarmi. Lo conobbi a una festa, George serviva in casa dei Legran e d'allora non ci siamo mai separati. Dopo il matrimonio sono riuscita a farlo assumere nella casa di mio marito. Oscar mi stai giudicando, non è vero?"  
"Non sono nessuno, per giudicare nessuno, e poi, il tuo matrimonio è stato imposto da …"  
"Dal generale."  
"Ora capisco cosa hai provato …"  
"No, tu non puoi capire fino in fondo! ... Fortunatamente non sai cosa significa stare con un uomo che non ami e che provi solo repulsione.." – Le lacrime salirono ancora.  
"Hai ragione Marianne, non lo so ma adesso non devi pensarci più! ... Tra quanto tempo nascerà mio nipote?"  
"Tra quattro mesi."  
"Lui dov'è?"  
"Mi ha accompagnato fino a Parigi, alloggia nella pensione di Madame Loren, rimarrà lì fino a quando non torneremo a casa."  
"Capisco! Allora è per questo motivo che tutti i pomeriggi lasci il palazzo, per poi tornare la sera!"  
"Si Oscar, e così! Aspetta, non ti ho detto ancora tutto, George è già da tempo mio marito, ci siamo sposati sette mesi fa, naturalmente viviamo liberamente sotto lo stesso tetto. La servitù è sempre stata a conoscenza della nostra relazione, è gente fidata!"  
"Marianne, rimane un ultima cosa da fare: devi presentarlo ufficialmente alla famiglia Jarjeyes."  
"No, non adesso."  
"Si può sapere perché?"  
"Tu e Andrè tra qualche giorno vi sposerete, non voglio, rovinare il Vostro momento! ... Magari rimandiamo dopo le vostre nozze!"  
"Domani mattina, Andrè ed io andremo a Parigi e tu verrai con noi. Desidero conoscere tuo marito."  
"Ma Oscar …"  
"Sta tranquilla, vedrai andrà tutto per il meglio. George dovrà conoscere nostro padre quanto prima, stasera stesso ne parlerò con Andrè."

Una carrozza lasciò palazzo Jarjeyes e si diresse verso Parigi.  
I tre entrarono nella pensione di madame Loren, che riconobbe Marianne.  
"Buongiorno Contessa!  
"Buongiorno a Voi Madame, mio marito è di sopra?"

"Si, poco fa,ho ritirato il vassoio della colazione ed è rimasto in camera per tutto il tempo!" "Grazie madame Loren! ...Oscar, Andrè andiamo di sopra."

I tre salirono la scalinata di legno, percorsero il corridoio fino ad arrivare dietro la porta.  
George era un ragazzo molto affascinante: alto, moro, con occhi scuri. Il giovane era sdraiato sul letto, assorto dai pensieri quando udì un tocco alla porta.  
"George sono Marianne …"  
Il giovane si precipitò alla porta, sussurrò: "Marianne! Ma cosa è successo, perché è qui a quest'ora?! ... Non ti aspettavo ma ... non sei sola, ci sono visite!"  
I tre entrarono nella stanza, Marianne disse: "George, sono venuta con mia sorella Oscar, lui è Andrè."  
"Si, Marianne mi ha parlato tanto di Voi! ... Ma prego accomodatevi!" "George, loro sanno tutto di noi, e desideravano conoscerti."  
"Veramente io ..." " George, mia sorella mi ha detto che siete sposati già da un po' di tempo, quindi è giunto il momento che ti presenti al resto della famiglia!"  
"Volete presentarmi alla Vostra famiglia Madamigella! Ma io ... Non credo che mi accetteranno, sono solo un servo che ha lavorato per anni in casa di Vostra sorella, ed io ..."  
"George, anch'io tra qualche giorno sposerò Andrè, che per anni è stato il mio attendente, anche se io non l'ho mai visto come tale! ... Quindi, non capisco il motivo, perché tu dovresti sentirti inferiore a noi altri!"  
"Madamigella Oscar, Vi ringrazio per la comprensione che mi state dimostrando, però presentarmi al Generale Vostro padre ... io .." Marianne incalzò: " No, Oscar! Non voglio rovinare il vostro matrimonio …"  
" Voi non rovinerete un bel niente, anzi, dobbiamo trovare il modo di risolvere la vostra situazione! Non lo trovo giusto, che alle nozze di tua sorella, te ne stia in disparte mentre tuo marito rimane qui alla pensione! ... Allora George te la senti di affrontare il Generale Jarjeyes?"  
"Si certo, Madamigella Oscar! ... Sono pronto!"

Tornarono a palazzo, Marianne accompagnata da sua madre e da Oscar, si recò nello studio per parlare con suo padre.  
Augustin era seduto dietro la scrivania immerso tra le sue scartoffie. Le vide arrivare.  
Oscar guardò suo padre, e disse: "Padre Marianne ha da dirvi qualcosa."  
" Umm … su avanti figlia, ho molti documenti da rivedere, fa presto."  
Marianne esitò.

"Cos'è tutto questo mistero, su avanti parla!"  
Un respiro e tutto d'un fiato disse: "Padre, mi sono sposata sette mesi fa e da cinque aspetto un bambino."  
"Cosa! …" – Tuonò suo padre, cercando di intravedere la condizione di sua figlia che era nascosta tra le vesti.  
Pur sbalordito da tale rivelazione, il Generale prese la pipa, l'accese con lentezza e cominciò a tirare, si alzò dalla poltrona, disse:  
"Se me l'hai nascosto per tutto questo tempo, di sicuro sei consapevole, che non approverò la scelta che hai fatto, non è così Marianne?"  
Un'altra boccata, gli sguardi addosso.

" Si chiama George, stiamo insieme da sempre, ancor prima che mi sposassi! ... Credo, che non vi farà piacere sapere, che lavora presso la mia casa."  
Silenzio e ancora occhi negli occhi.

"Anche tu, mi hai messo con le spalle al muro! … Un'altra figlia ribelle, un'altra fuori controllo! ... Marguèrite, immagino che anche questa volta, lo sapevi e hai preferito tacere, vero?!"  
"Me l'ha detto il giorno del suo arrivo. Lo sanno tutti Augustin ..."  
"Tutti tranne me, vero?"  
"Padre ..."  
"Margherite quando sono nate le nostre figlie, immaginavo che prima o poi, mi avrebbero dato pensiero, non mi sbagliavo affatto! Secondo voi, io ero il pazzo che sbraitava per la nascita per le figlie femmine! ... Marianne, che delusione tuo marito! Non ha nemmeno il coraggio di affrontarmi! "  
"Padre, George è fuori la porta del Vostro studio."  
Agustin posò la pipa sul tavolo, disse: "Avanti Marianne fallo passare."  
Marianne spalancò la porta, e disse: " George entra, mio padre desidera conoscerti."  
Il giovane entrò, timidamente disse: "Il mio nome è George Laurent, sono il marito di Vostra figlia Marianne. Voglio che sappiate che amo Vostra figlia da sempre, per me, è tutto ciò che ho di più caro!"

"... Come sempre sono l'ultimo a sapere ciò che accade alla mia famiglia ma ormai, mi ci sto abituando! ... Marguerite, l'unica cosa che posso dire e che tra non molto, arriveranno altri due nipoti ed io, ne sono davvero felice!"

"Oscar, sei pronta, ci sono tutti, ti stanno aspettando!"  
"Si, Andrè, ho quasi finito, devo solo spazzolarmi i capelli! ... Andrè, per fortuna che si è tutto risolto, adesso mia sorella potrà condurre una vita serena!"  
"Sono felice per lei Oscar! ... Questa cena in famiglia, sarà un modo di festeggiare la loro unione! Vedessi tuo padre!"  
"Si, me ha detto mia madre, che è stato lui personalmente a dare disposizioni alla servitù, affinché fosse tutto curato nei minimi dettagli!"  
"E tutto questo è per merito tuo, amore mio! ... Su lascia la spazzola, i tuoi capelli sono perfetti!"  
"Tu credi soldato Grandier?"  
"Sei bellissima Oscar, vieni qui, abbracciami! ... Oscar, ti amo Oscar, sto contando i giorni ... desidero che diventi mia moglie, non ce la faccio più! Ti amo ... ti amo Oscar ... "  
"Oh Andrè, anch'io ti amo tanto ..."


	31. Chapter 31

_**La sorpresa di André  
**_  
Dopo una giornata impegnativa, la famiglia Jarjeyes era nuovamente riunita nella sala delle feste. Margherite era in compagnia delle sue figlie, i nipoti più grandi erano impegnati nelle loro conversazioni, gli uomini invece discutevano della situazione politica che il paese stava attraversando.  
Adrien il marito di Michaela disse: "Finalmente l'assemblea costituente ha proclamato la libertà di opinione di stampa, e anche la libertà di religione."  
Antonin ribatté: "Pensi che in futuro non ci possano essere ritorsioni sulla libertà di stampa?"  
"Sicuramente i propositi sono buoni, non vorrei essere pessimista ma i cambiamenti radicali spesso sfociano quasi sempre in violenze, come sappiamo, sono già avvenute, temo che ce ne saranno altre."

Gerard aggiunse: " La Fayette ha combattuto in America, adesso è un deputato dell'Assemblea Costituente, bisogna sperare che faccia da tramite con i sovrani per collaborare senza che facciano alcun genere di resistenza, altrimenti potrebbero scoppiare altre rivolte."

Fu servito il vino, Antonin avanzò verso Andrè, disse: "Andrè ormai manca poco al fatidico giorno, però non ci hai ancora detto come sei riuscito a conquistare il Colonnello Jarjeyes."  
"Ti darò la stessa risposta che diedi tempo fa a un mio amico, ho aspettato vent'anni!"  
"Caspita! ... Signor Generale ma lo avete sentito Andrè! Solo per per aver corteggiato vostra figlia per così tanto tempo, dovreste consegnargli una medaglia al valore, un altro al suo posto si sarebbe arreso! Deduco che è più testardo di mia cognata ah ah ah!"

Augustin sorrise.

Era notte fonda, André e Oscar erano nel letto abbracciati.  
"Andrè, immaginavo che stasera saresti venuto." "Umm ... Davvero!" "Per tutta la sera ho sentito il tuo sguardo addosso, credo che se ne siano accorti tutti."  
" Come posso non guardarti, mi fai impazzire!"  
"André danni la tua mano! ... Senti il mio ventre, non trovi che sia più gonfio?!" "Certo! E continuo a chiedermi come fai ad indossare ancora i tuoi vestiti!"  
"Possibile che non ti sia accorto che indosso dei nuovi pantaloni?"  
"Ma cosa dici?" "Te lo spiego subito! ... Quando sono andata in sartoria, ho chiesto a madame Beltran di far cucire dei abiti maschili più grandi …"  
"Cosa hai fatto! Oscar, tu ... tu sei incredibile! Allora non ho alcuna speranza di vederti in abiti femminili!"  
"Beh, adesso non esagerare! ... Andrè, dovevi vedere, le facce che avevano mia madre e la nonna, quando ho chiesto a Madame Beltran di cucire dei pantaloni più grandi. Comunque se proprio ci tieni tanto a vedermi con le vesti, sappi che ne ho acquistato qualcuno, solo per farti piacere. Così avrai la tua rivincita di vedermi enorme! Ah ah ah ..."  
"A questo punto,spero che non ti presenti al braccio di tuo padre vestita da uomo."  
"Questa poi, sarebbe impossibile. La nonna griderebbe allo scandalo! Ah ah ah ... André, domani pomeriggio devo tornare in sartoria per le ultime cose, verrai con me?"  
"Certo che ti accompagno! Approfitterò per andare al giornale, è tanto che non vedo Bernard! ... Su vieni qui ...  
"No, aspetta, devo darti una cosa …"  
Oscar si sciolse dal suo abbraccio e lasciò il letto.  
"Si può sapere perché mi lasci in questo modo?"  
"Sii paziente ... devo darti qualcosa ..."  
Oscar aprì l' ante delll'armadio, frugò all'interno, prese uno scrigno e tornando da André l'aprì, e disse: "Dammi la il polso."  
"Cosa?"  
"Hai paura di me, non ti fidi della tua fidanzata Andrè?"  
"Hi hi ... Cosa!"  
"Su Andrè sbrigati! Ti garantisco che tirerò fuori alcun stiletto! Ah ah ah ... "  
"E va bene voglio fidarmi."  
Lui tese il braccio, lei gli appuntò un bracciale.  
"Questo è il pegno del mio amore!"  
"Ma Oscar, questo è il dono che ti fece tuo nonno Francois il giorno del tuo decimo compleanno!"  
"Hai una buona memoria André! Come saprai, apparteneva a mio nonno… me lo regalò perché ero l'erede della famiglia. Mi disse che mi spettava di diritto, dimenticandosi però che sono una donna! ...L'ho tenuto in quello scrigno per tutto il tempo, non l'ho mai indossato. Quando lo guardo, ricordo mio nonno con affetto."  
"Oscar, è un oggetto troppo importante, non mi sembra il caso che tu …"  
"Ma cosa dici Andrè!? Chi più, di mio marito potrebbe portarlo! ... Guarda si adatta più a te, che a me, infondo è un oggetto adatto a un uomo! … Se non ricordo male, una notte in questa stanza, mi hai ricordato che sono una donna … forse in una maniera poco galante ma …"  
"Non ricordarmelo, ti prego."

Si strinse a lui e disse: "Schhh …. Invece te ne sono grata! Beh adesso magari ma in quel momento forse ti avrei ammazzato Grandier! Ih ih ... ma da quella sera, ho cominciato a capire …"  
" Oscar, mi dispiace ..."  
"Di cosa Andre! Di avermi dichiarato il tuo amore?!"  
"Vedi ... io ... mi sento in colpa per quello che ti ho fatto ..."  
" Sono io che mi sento in colpa per averti fatto soffrire! ... Adesso basta Andrè! ... Andrè qualsiasi cosa possa accadere, non dimenticare, che io ti amo e ti amerò per sempre! E affinché tu non lo dimentichi ... guarda, l'ho fatto incidere qui, all'interno del bracciale, leggi ..."

La strinse a sé con impeto e la baciò.  
Quella notte si amarono con tutta la passione e l'amore che sentivano l'uno per l'altra ….. 

_**8 Settembre**_

Oscar era nello studio, sentì il bisogno di rimanere sola. Quegli ultimi giorni furono davvero caotici.  
Lo sguardo cadde sul suo ritratto, ripensava con malinconia a quei giorni così lontani. Ripensava ai diverbi con suo padre, le imposizioni, le ribellioni. Alcuni passi distolsero i suoi pensieri, la porta si aprì.

Era suo padre accompagnato dalla servitù che si apprestava a rimuovere il quadro dalla parete.

"Oscar non pensavo di trovarti qui!"  
"Cosa fanno, perché lo tolgono dalla parete?"  
"Deve tornare al suo posto insieme agli altri, nel salone centrale."  
"Non capisco …."  
" L'ho fatto mettere qui, perché ti credevo morta! ... Ero disperato, ho passato intere giornate in questa stanza, per vedere il tuo volto, senza che nessuno mi disturbasse!"  
Silenzio, dei passi, i due si voltarono: era nanny.

"Oscar, hai visite."  
"Chi è venuto?"  
"Delle persone che arrivate da Arras. Uno di loro si chiama Arthur, Andrè li ha fatti accomodare di sotto ma chiedono anche di te."  
"Va bene, nonna, adesso arrivo! ... Padre, venite con me?"  
"Va pure Oscar, ti raggiungo dopo! ... Oscar ... "  
"Si, Padre?! …"  
"Immaginavo che avresti portato dei cambiamenti ad Arras!… Ricordo ancora quando mi rimproverasti, per le condizioni di indigenza in cui riversavano i contadini. Ti dissi con rimprovero, che non ti saresti dovuta occupare di faccende che non ti riguardavano, sono stato davvero duro con te!"  
"Non pensateci più padre, ormai appartiene al passato."  
"Oscar, grazie di aver steso l'invito al mio amico Legran."  
"Forse, è l' unico amico sincero che avete Padre!"

Appena André la vide arrivare, disse: "Vieni Oscar, abbiamo visite!"  
"Arthur, Lucien, ci sono problemi ad Arras?"  
"Niente di tutto ciò Madamigella! Siamo qui per consegnarVi un presente …"  
"Cosa!"  
"Ad Arras, tutti sanno, che tra qualche giorno Vi sposerete, e gli abitanti del villaggio hanno pensato di farvi un regalo …" – Disse Arthur, mentre degli uomini consegnarono un bronzo.  
"Signori ma non era il caso." "Dovete accettare, è un gesto di riconoscenza da parte degli abitanti di Arras." – Disse Lucien.  
"Ma …"  
Andrè prese la mano di Oscar, e guardando i due uomini disse: "Ringraziate da parte nostra per il dono, siamo davvero onorati."  
"Si certo …" - Mormorò Oscar.  
"Lucien, Arthur, Vi aspettiamo alle nostre nozze." –  
"Contaci Andrè, ci saremo!"

Il generale esclamò" Oscar guarda! Ma è Marte il dio della guerra! ... Ma è stupendo! Io dico di metterlo accanto al tuo ritratto, cosa ne pensi?"

"Si ... certo padre. Credo che sia il posto adatto! ... Lucien, Arthur ringraziate tutti da parte mia e di André!"

_**PARIGI **_

Marguerite disse: "Andrè, non credo che ci metteremo molto da Madame Beltran."  
"Va bene passerò più tardi a prendervi! ... Approfitto per andare al giornale."  
"Andrè,non dimenticarti di noi! Quando sei con Bernard non ti accorgi del tempo che passa!"

"No, no Oscar, sarò qui tra un'ora, a dopo!"  
"A dopo Andrè!"  
Le Journal de Paris

"Buongiorno Signori! Sto cercando Bernard …"  
Un uomo alle prese con l'inchiostro, rispose: "Chi siete?"  
"Un amico, il mio nome è Andrè Grandièr."  
"Aspettate un attimo, vedo se il direttore può riceverVi."

Andrè si guardò intorno, vide che nell'ufficio giornalistico, ci lavorava una mezza dozzina di persone. Il rumore delle macchine era assordante, ovunque c'erano giornali appena andati in stampa.  
Vide tornare l'uomo, che disse: "Prego, il direttore vi sta aspettando, andate in fondo."  
"Grazie."  
Andrè percorse un piccolo corridoio, la porta era spalancata, Bernard seduto dietro la scrivania.  
"Andrè che bella sorpresa non pensavo che saresti venuto a trovarmi!"  
"Come stai Bernard? E' un po' che non ci vediamo, anche se vieni a trovare Rosalie a Palazzo, è difficile incontrarci!"  
"Ho davvero un mucchio di impegni Andrè, tra il giornale e i miei incontri con i membri dell'assemblea, non ho neanche il tempo per gli amici! Ma dimmi come stai?"  
"Bene Bernard, ho accompagnato Oscar e sua madre in sartoria e ho fatto un salto al giornale."  
"Hai fatto benissimo ma ti prego accomodati! …" "Grazie Bernard!"  
"Allora Andrè dimmi, sei pronto per il grande passo?"  
"Be, ormai manca qualche giorno, tu piuttosto non prendere impegni."  
"Tranquillo Andrè! Non potrei mancare alle nozze dei miei amici! Ascolta ma sei davvero sicuro che al Generale non dispiaccia la presenza di un rivoluzionario nella propria casa? Sai quella volta che sono stato a casa sua per parlargli di Oscar, ci siamo lasciati in malo modo, non vorrei che abbia qualcosa da ridire rivedendomi."  
Se può tranquillizzarti, ti dirò di più: tra i nostri invitati ci saranno operai, servitori e gli ex Soldati della Guardia, quindi Bernard, non sarai l'unico rivoltoso che prenderai parte alla mia festa di nozze. Infine ci saranno i medici che hanno curato Oscar, anche loro sono dei simpatizzanti della causa. Come vedi, non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti e poi non dimenticare che gli stessi sposi sono dei rivoluzionari!" "Possibile che il Generale accetti tutto questo?"  
"Potrà sembrarti strano ma per sua figlia lo ha fatto! ... Bernard, ti assicuro che sta cambiando, anche se è rimasto attaccato alle sue convinzioni e frequenta Versailles, non sdegna i lavori dell'Assemblea. A proposito Bernard come procedono?"  
"L'assemblea costituente ha dichiarato i diritti degli uomini, ora tutti i cittadini sono uguali davanti alla legge, adesso i deputati proporranno la legge, per la confisca delle terre al clero, per risanare in parte i gravosi debiti statali. Ecco prendi una copia del giornale che abbiamo appena stampato."  
"Grazie Bernad! … Bene, mi ha fatto piacere rivederti, ti aspetto alle nozze. adesso devo andare, Oscar mi sta aspettando. A presto Bernard."  
"A presto Andrè."

_**Palazzo Jarjayes**_

Alla vigilia delle nozze, ci fu l'ennesima riunione di famiglia ma quella sera c'era una atmosfera decisamente felice. Il salone era particolarmente illuminato, in un angolo della sala, c'erano i regali che gli sposi ricevettero da parenti e amici; voci festanti dei presenti e risa felici dei più piccoli, facevano da cornice.  
Oscar era con sua madre e le sorelle, sedute al divano intorno a un tavolino, dove furono servite le vivande, accompagnate da bicchieri colmi di birra e vino. Andrè era in compagnia degli uomini anche se la sua attenzione e il suo sguardo erano rivolti solamente alla sua sposa, finché Andrè decise di posare il bicchiere e di allontanarsi e si avvicinò alle donne della famiglia.  
Josèfhine appena lo vide arrivare, esclamò: "Andrè, benvenuto tra noi!"

"Grazie! ... Se permettete vi porto via un attimo la mia fidanzata! ... Oscar, mi dedichi qualche minuto?"  
"Ma si, certo Andrè!"  
André le porse la mano e si appartarono in un angolo della sala sotto lo sguardo delle sorelle, Marianne disse: " Sorelle, che bello vederli così!" Silviè ribatté: " Fa piacere vederli tanto innamorati, anche se loro fanno di tutto per non dimostrarlo in pubblico, glielo si legge in faccia che si adorano!"

" Cosa c'è André?!"  
"Vedi, anch'io ti ho fatto una sorpresa ..."  
"Sorpresa! ..."  
Andrè tirò fuori dalla tasca le fedi nuziali, e disse: " Da domani saranno al nostro anulare ma questo lo sai già! ... Quello che non sai, che all' interno degli anelli, ho fatto incidere i nostri nomi e la data del nostro matrimonio! ... Ecco guarda!"  
Le porse nella la mano, e la baciò.  
Lo sguardo di Oscar si illuminò, non riuscì a trattenere le sue emozioni, portò la mano di Andrè alle labbra e la baciò.

"Guardali Augusti! Che gioia per me vederli tanto innamorati!"  
"Marguerite, non ho mai visto trasparire tanta dolcezza, dal volto di nostra figlia, sono davvero felice!"

"André vado un attimo di sopra, aspettami qui!"- "Aspetta Oscar …"  
Ma una mano piccola lo trattenne, e disse: "Si può sapere dove vuoi andare nipote?! Lasciala andare per un momento, non vedi che ha bisogno di stare un po' da sola! Vieni qui devo parlarti."

" Cosa c'è nonna?"  
"Ascolta nipote furfante, almeno per stanotte, non intrufolarti in camera sua …"  
"Oh nonna ma se da quando siamo arrivati al palazzo, che ci avete messo in camere separate!"  
"Certo, è vero! Ma questo non vi ha impedito di dormire insieme! Credi che qui nessuno se ne sia accorto nipote? Sei davvero convinto che sia tanto tonta da non averlo capito?..."  
"Ah ah ah ... Nonna!"  
"TI prendi gioco di me?"  
Andrè l'avvolse tra le braccia e le diede un bacio, e disse: "Grazie nonna per tutto quello che hai fatto per me!"  
"Andrè sai come tenermi buona! ... Se fai così mi commuovi! ... Andrè quelle fedi erano dei tuoi genitori!"  
"Si nonna è l'unico ricordo che ho di loro."  
"Vedrai nipote, sarai felice accanto alla mia bambina ma tu comportati bene con lei, devi renderla felice!"  
"Come potrei non farlo! Oscar è tutta la mia vita!... Tu sai bene, quanto ho sofferto per lei! ... L'ho aspettata per tutti questi anni ... ma è valsa la pena! ... Eccola, sta tornando, vado da lei!"  
"Andrè, non andare!"  
"Ma perché nonna, possibile che tu vuoi impedirmi di starle accanto!"  
"André, i suoi nipoti le vanno incontro, lasciala un po' tranquilla!"  
"Nonna, hai avvertito Madame Margherite, che domani mattina, dovrà fare in modo che Oscar non vada in giardino, se non quando dovrà recarsi in chiesa?"  
"Si Andrè , sta tranquillo! Mi sono raccomandata con tutti, affinché la tua sorpresa riesca! Mi chiedo come ti sia venuta un'idea del genere!"  
" Ah ah ah ...Ah Nonna, possibile che tu non ti sia mai innamorata! Ah ah ah..."  
"André sei uno sfacciato!"


	32. Chapter 32

_**Un giorno tanto atteso**_

12 SETTEMBRE 1789

Albeggiava da poco, quando Oscar si svegliò e portandosi la mano sul ventre, mormorò: " Non ci posso credere stamattina il ventre è molto più rotondo e come se non bastasse sono terribilmente affamata! ... André, ti prego portami qualcosa da mangiare!" - Oscar guardò alla sua destra e vide il posto intatto, continuò: " A già! .. L'avevo dimenticato, André ha dormito in camera sua. Non resisto più, devo andare immediatamente in cucina per la colazione, ho troppa fame!"  
Si alzò velocemente dal letto e indossando i suoi pantaloni disse: " Lo immaginavo! Riesco appena ad entrare e pensare che sono quelli che ho fatto cucire su misura. Per la gioia di André, temo che tra qualche giorno dovrò davvero indossare quei orribili vestiti, _**  
**_  
Oscar lasciò la sua camera, per recarsi in cucina.

"Tu qui Andrè! Sei già sveglio e fai colazione?!"

André appena la vide,si alzò da tavola la strinse a se, la baciò e disse: "Buongiorno amore mio, già sveglia?"  
"Ecco, mi sono svegliata con i crampi allo stomaco, sono affamata, ma tu ..."  
"Non sei la sola Oscar, e poi mi sono svegliato ancora prima di albeggiare e non sono più riuscito a dormire."  
"Andrè, credevo che tra noi due, chi aspettasse un bambino, sono io, non tu! Visto che tuo figlio, mi ha tirata giù dal letto di buon ora!"  
"Su, vieni a sederti a tavola, e fai colazione! ... Ma sappi, che la mia, è una fame nervosa: sto per sposare il colonnello più temibile dell'esercito francese!"  
"Prendimi anche in giro! Almeno mi hai lasciato qualcosa per colazione?" "Ehi, un momento, noto con piacere che rispetto a ieri sera sei più rotonda!"  
"Me ne sono accorta anch'io, quando ho indossato i miei abiti."  
"Credo che sia normale, tra una settimana sarai al quinto mese di gravidanza, e per quanto ne sappia, non si nota poi così tanto!"-  
"Tra un po' non potrò entrare nemmeno in questi abiti, ed io proprio non mi ci vedo con i vestiti da donna."  
Andrè la strinse ancora a se, disse: "Invece sarai bellissima! ... E poi vederti in pantaloni con la pancia non riesco proprio a immaginarti!"  
"Oh smettila, Andrè!" – Disse allontanandosi appena da lui, sbirciando nel vassoio.  
"Su vieni, siediti e fa colazione."

Erano l'uno di fronte a l'altro.

Andrè la guardava felice, invece lei aveva l'espressione compassata.  
"Ehi … cos'è quella faccia? Ci hai ripensato, non vuoi più sposarti?"  
"Tu hai sempre voglia di scherzare!"  
"Su fa colazione e godiamoci questi ultimi momenti di tranquillità, come vedi qui dormono ancora tutti."  
"Non credo, c'è qualcuno in giardino, prima ho udito dei rumori."  
Andrè fece una smorfia eludendo il discorso: "Stanotte, mi sei mancata molto, non mi piace dormire da solo!"  
"Anche a me non piace dormire sola, ho sentito la tua mancanza, ma è stato meglio così! Ieri sera, ho avuto la sensazione che tutti ci spiassero."  
"Già … mia nonna, ieri sera prima di andare nella mia stanza, mi ha fatto, una delle sue solite ramanzine al riguardo e …."  
-Una voce interruppe il loro idillio: "Buongiorno!" " Buongiorno Signore."  
"Buongiorno Padre."  
"Vedo che siete già in cucina di buon ora!" "Già! ... Padre, stamattina mi sono svegliata in preda alla fame."  
"Credo che sia normale nel tuo … stato. Tua madre quando era in attesa, si alzava anche di notte e sapevo dove cercarla: era sempre qui, in cucina …"  
"Padre,Siete pronto ad accompagnare all'altare l'ultima figlia?"  
"Aspettavo da tempo questo momento e lo sai. Certo non pensavo che nel frattempo accadesse tutto il resto! Noto che cominciano a venire fuori le rotondità!"  
"Padre ..."  
" Ormai mi sto abituando ai colpi di testa delle mie figlie! ... Andrè, ho sempre avuto fiducia in te e lo sai, come so che continuerai a proteggerla, e a prenderti cura di lei! ... Riguardo a te Oscar, so che sei impulsiva e testarda, come so perfettamente, che tuo marito è esattamente il contrario! ... Andrè, so che mia figlia è in buone mani!"  
"Grazie Signor Generale."  
"Padre …."

Qualcun'altro arrivò in cucina.

"Buongiorno Generale."  
"Buongiorno nanny."  
"Voi due siete già qui! Vedo che avete fatto colazione …"

"Andrè, ma si può sapere cosa sta succedendo in giardino?"  
"Vieni qui, dove vai?"

"In giardino, voi non sentite la confusione che fanno là fuori?"  
"Ma cosa vuoi che sia bambina! E' la servitù che sta allestendo il giardino per la festa, su vieni con me devi prepararti!"  
"Ma, era già tutto sistemato ieri sera, cos'altro stanno facendo?"  
"Oscar, sei davvero curiosa! Ricordati che per organizzare un ricevimento alla perfezione c'è sempre qualcosa da fare! E adesso andiamo di sopra, devi prepararti."  
"Ma è ancora presto e poi voglio vedere cosa sta succedendo."  
"Neanche per sogno! Lo farai dopo, quando uscirai da quella porta con addosso il tuo abito da sposa. Ora vieni di sopra!"  
"E va bene nonna, tanto con te è tutto inutile!

Il Generale sorrise e Andrè felice tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Nanny e Oscar percorsero lo scalone, quest'ultima arrestò il passo.

"Cosa c'è Oscar? Perché ti sei fermata?"  
"Nonna, Andrè somiglia più a sua madre, o a suo padre?"  
Nanny addolcì lo sguardo e con tono sovente disse: "E' il ritratto vivente della sua povera mamma. Era bellissima! Aveva i capelli scuri e gli occhi verdi, come il mio Andrè."  
Questo lo sapevo già, mi riferisco alla sua indole."  
"Andrè mi ricorda il mio povero Gabriel, povero figliolo! Era un ragazzo buono e generoso, possedeva una nobiltà d'animo ineguagliabile! ... Su Oscar andiamo nella tua stanza." – Ultime scale, percorsero il corridoio entrarono, si sedettero e continuarono a conversare.  
"Insomma nonna, Andrè possiede la bellezza di sua madre e la dolcezza di suo padre!?  
"Si figliola ma il tuo promesso sposo possiede un'altra virtù, è testardo come un mulo proprio come te!"  
"Ah ah ah ..."  
"Ridi pure! Voi due mi ricordate, il mio povero Gabriel e la bella Aurora, mio figlio appena la vide se ne innamorò immediatamente. Ricordo che le fece una corte spietata finché, lei non cedette al suo amore. Ora basta Oscar, non voglio diventare triste proprio oggi, che i miei ragazzi si sposano. Ti preparo la vasca!"

Oscar guardava con dolcezza, il suo abito da sposa che era adagiato sul letto, pensava che da li a qualche ora, sarebbe diventata la moglie di Andrè Grandié. Sentiva il cuore palpitare per l'emozione, si portò la mano al ciondolo, che Andrè le aveva regalato quando erano ad Arras. I suoi pensieri furono distolti dall'irruzione in camera, fatta da sua madre e le sue sorelle.  
Marguerite appena entrò, disse: "Su Oscar devi prepararti, è arrivata madame Beltran per vestirti e Madame Loren per acconciarti i capelli!"  
Oscar fece un respiro profondo per raccogliere e tirare fuori tutta la sua arrendevolezza.

Oscar finalmente indossò il suo abito da sposa. Il corpino aveva una leggera scollatura, era modellato sul punto vita, che si intravedeva appena la sua rotondità. Il tessuto di seta scivolava addosso con molta eleganza, e la gonna appena gonfia senza panier le davano un tocco di classe e di eleganza ineguagliabile. Lo strascico poco più lungo del vestito, era orlato da un semplice e raffinato pizzo, esaltando il tocco di eleganza che mettevano in risalto i suoi modi eleganti. I capelli biondi erano appena raccolti da qualche forcina accompagnate da alcune perle. Si truccò appena, per dare un poco di colore alla sua pelle diafana.

"Sei uno splendore figlia mia!... Dai, vieni, andiamo allo specchio! ... Guardati, sei davvero bellissima! ... Non so cosa penserà Andrè quando ti vedrà!"

"Andrè, è la prima volta che indosso un vestito da donna per te! ... Ma questo è un abito molto speciale: è il mio vestito da sposa ...  
"Oscar, Oscar!"  
"Si? Cosa c'è Josefhin?"

"Veramente lo chiediamo a te!"

" Cosa ti prende, perché sei rimasta imbambolata davanti allo pecchio?"

"Marianne, incalzò: "Cosa vuoi che abbia? Nostra sorella non ha mai indossato un abito femminile, mi pare ovvio le sembra tutto così strano, vero sorellina?

"Si, si magari stai anche pensando ad Andrè, lui ti ha sempre vista in pantaloni, sono sicura, che quando ti vedrà, non ti riconoscerà nemmeno! Ah ah!"  
La nonna, ribatté: "Oscar, le tue sorelle hanno ragione, André rimarrà folgorato da tanta bellezza!"

" Nonna ..."

Intanto nel salone centrale, era riunita il resto della famiglia e alcuni amici. Andrè, appena li vide arrivare, gli andò incontro e disse: "Dottor Lassonne, dottor Monfort prego accomodatevi, unitevi al brindisi!" "Grazie Andrè!"  
" Dottor Marcel, che piacere averVi qui!"  
"Andrè, sono felice di rivederti ragazzo mio! Grazie per aver invitato me e la mia famiglia in un giorno tanto importante!"  
"Non potevate mancare, mi avete salvato la vita! Se non fosse stato per Voi ..."  
"Andrè, in un giorno importante come questo, non dobbiamo pensare alle cose tristi."  
"Si certo dottore, avete ragione Vi prego unitevi a noi!"  
" Grazie André!"

Poco dopo arrivarono altri ospiti che rimasero in giardino: erano i Soldati della Guardia.  
Non appena li vide arrivare, Andrè, gli andò incontro.

"Su amici, cosa fate fuori, entrate in casa!"  
"Andrè noi non …"  
"Siete miei ospiti, non voglio che rimaniate in disparte, unitevi a noi."

"Lucien, Joland, Arthur, non rimanete in giardino, entrate anche voi!"  
"Si ... Grazie André ..."  
"Congratulazione amico mio!"  
"Grazie Bernard, Rosalie come stai?"

Il Generale raggiunse Bernard con due calici, e disse: "Bentornato Chatelet! ... Spero che questa volta non ci siano diverbi tra noi. Almeno per oggi, gli affari politici lasciamoli fuori dal cancello!...  
"Sono assolutamente d'accordo con Voi Generale!"  
Porgendo i calici ai due ospiti, aggiunse: "Prego, unitevi al noi, per il brindisi allo sposo!"

I Legran erano gli unici nobili presente all'evento, ed erano gli unici amici rimasti ad Augustin dopo quanto successo.  
L'armonia festante si udì al piano di sopra, dove la sposa era in compagnia delle donne di famiglia.  
La porta si spalancò, un sussurro: "Oscar ... sei .. bellissima!"  
"Avanti Rosalie entra! ... Hai forse deciso di rimane sulla porta!"  
"Oscar non ho parole! Non appena ti vedrà André rimarrà senza parole! …"

" Grazie Rosaliè!"

Madame Beltran con la sua accompagnatrice prima di lasciare la camera della sposa disse: "Il nostro lavoro è finito! ... Contessa, Vi auguriamo una vita felice, accanto al vostro sposo!"  
"Grazie, Madame!"  
Le due donne, scesero nel salone.  
Madame Beltran disse allo sposo: "Andrè, la sposa è pronta, potete aspettarla nella cappella."  
"Madame, ditemi ... Oscar ... "  
"E' bellissima! La vedrete tra poco!"

"Oscar, sorellina, è giunto il momento di raggiungere i nostri mariti. Ci vediamo in chiesa, a dopo!"

"Oscar, anche nanny ed io andiamo. Tra un po'verrà tuo padre, per condurti all'altare."  
" Va bene madre, andate pure, aspetterò mio padre ..."  
A dopo bambina mia!"

"Nonna hai visto Oscar?! Immagino che sia bella!"  
"Bella è a dir poco André, tua moglie è bellissima!"  
"Davvero nonna ..."  
"Come potrebbe essere altrimenti! ... Dai Andrè, la vedrai più tardi, adesso dobbiamo lasciare il palazzo, non possiamo restare ancora qui!"

Augustin, disse: "Dai ascolto a tua nonna, lo sai che non devi vedere la sposa."  
"Sissignore! ... Nonna prendi il mio braccio, andiamo!"

Il Generale con calma e a passo deciso, percorse prima lo scalone e poi il corridoio, finalmente era dietro la porta di sua figlia.

La porta era spalancata, il Generale lentamente avanzò, la vide, esclamò: "Oscar figlia mia, sei bellissima!…"  
L' azzurro di entrambi brillava.  
Oscar arrossì e rispose: "Grazie padre, siete davvero gentile ..."  
"Ci stanno aspettando, dobbiamo andare in Chiesa."  
"Sono pronta Padre, possiamo andare!"  
Il generale le porse il braccio, disse: "Possiamo andare, figlia mia!"  
Oscar al braccio di suo padre, percorsero il corridoio, erano in cima alla scalinata, suo padre la guardò e disse: "Oscar appoggiati a me ..."  
"Grazie ... Padre ..."

Padre e figlia scesero lentamente la scalinata, dall'alto Oscar vide la sala centrale addobbata a festa, ovunque c'erano vasi colmi di fiori  
Oscar arrestò il passo, guardò suo padre, disse: "Grazie padre! Era tutto ciò che desideravo: avere mio padre accanto!"

Con la sinistra, Augustin le carezzò la mano, sussurrò:  
"Grazie a te, Oscar!"

Padre e figlia avanzarono verso l'uscita, ammirando il giardino allestito a festa.  
Il Generale osservò l'espressione sorpresa di sua figlia, un sussurro: "Ma ... cosa ..."  
"E' la sorpresa che ti ha fatto Andrè!"

"Andrè ..."  
Oscar continuò ad avanzare al braccio di suo padre fino ad arrivare alla fontana, l' emozione era indescrivibile.  
Due parole scritte con un'infinità di rose bianche: " Ti amo"


	33. Chapter 33

_**Finalmente sposi**_

Era una bella giornata di sole,una leggera brezza e il cinguettio degli uccelli rendeva tutto più magico, la vegetazione conservava ancora i suoi colori vivaci.  
La chiesetta delle famiglia Jarjayes era situata alle spalle del palazzo, circondata dai giardini addobbati a festa. Una piccola folla era radunata all' interno della chiesa mentre André aspettava impaziente l'arrivo della sua sposa davanti all'ingresso della cappella. A fargli compagnia c'erano i suoi amici: gli ex soldati della guardia.  
Armand, uno di loro disse, disse: "Andrè, finalmente ci sei riuscito, a conquistare il cuore del nostro Comandante! ... Eppure nella storia dell'esercito, non si è mai sentito che un soldato sposi il suo Comandante! Ah ah ..."

"Già! Armand, credimi, non riesco ancora a convincermi, che tutto questo stia succedendo proprio a me!"  
"Amico mio, la vedo dura, non c'è che dire, sei davvero un uomo coraggioso ah ah ah!"!  
"Certo Louis, il nostro amico, ha davvero fegato! Ma ci pensate, Andrè Grandier, sposa il Colonnello Jarjeyes ah ah ah!"  
" Ehi, ma manca qualcuno! Andrè, non vedo Alain, perché non è qui con noi?!"

" Beh, credo che arriverà in tempo per la cerimonia ..."  
"Eccolo ... sta arrivando Gerard!"

"Buongiorno a tutti amici!"  
"Finalmente Alain pensavo che non arrivassi più!"

"Ma cosa dici André! Come avrei potuto mancare al matrimonio del mio migliore amico e del mio ex Comandante!"

"Ehi, Alain! Non ci saluti? Che bello rivederti!"  
"Grazie Marcel!"  
" Alain, abbiamo saputo che ti sei nuovamente arruolato ma si può sapere cosa ti è saltato in testa? Non ci dicevi che ne avevi abbastanza della vita militare?"  
"Sapete amici, sentivo la mancanza dell'esercito e così mi sono arruolato! Ma questa volta vi assicuro che la paga è più alta! Ah ah ah ah..."

" Bella questa Alain ah ah ah!"  
La nonna si avvicinò, gli disse: "Giovanotto, cosa ti è successo, perché sei in ritardo? Mancavi solo tu!"  
"Non credo che sia così Madame, a quanto vedo, manca ancora la sposa! ... Andrè ti trovo benissimo quasi non ti riconosco ma vedi che eleganza, sembri un damerino! Ah ah ah ah..."

"Effettivamente abbiamo passato tanto di quel tempo con la divisa addosso, che adesso vederci vestiti in maniera così elegante fa un certo effetto. Guarda i nostri amici, sono irriconoscibili!"

"Già, vero! ... Allora Andrè, sei pronto per sposare il Comandante dagli occhi di ghiaccio?"

"Giovanotto come ti permetti di parlare così della mia bambina?  
"Madame la vostra bambina, ci ha dato del fino da torcere e vi assicuro che quando indossa la divisa, è un vero tiranno, vero amici? Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Vero Alain! Ah h ah ah ..."  
"Ragazzo smettila di dire sciocchezze! E Voi tutti ascoltate: evidentemente non meritavate un trattamento migliore, di quello che la mia Oscar Vi ha riservato. Capito!... Su, adesso filate via, andate a prendere posto in chiesa! Lasciate tranquillo lo sposo, mio nipote è già abbastanza irrequieto, su via, andate!"

Alain ribatté: "Andrè ora capisco l'atteggiamento del Comandante Oscar ... non solo ha il padre Generale ma a quanto pare in casa, c'è un secondo esponente dell'esercito che, è ancora più temibile! Ah ah ah ah... Su amici, adesso basta, andiamo a prendere posto in chiesa! ... A dopo Andrè!"

Madame Margherite che era seduta in prima fila, lasciò il suo posto e raggiunse lo sposo.

"Andrè, non preoccuparti, tra poco Oscar e suo padre saranno qui!"  
"Madame …"  
"Il palazzo è poco distante dalla chiesa non ci metteranno molto ad arrivare."

"Madame Margherite, desidero ringraziarVi, per la comprensione che avete sempre dimostrato nei miei confronti!"  
" Andrè, te lo già detto in un'altra occasione, ti ho sempre voluto bene come se fossi mio figlio, sono contenta che tu sposa mia figlia!"  
"Grazie Madame, Vi ringrazio!"  
Dei passi alle spalle altri due invitati lasciarono il proprio posto.

"Ehi zio Andrè rilassati! ... Zia Oscar starà ancora contemplando la sorpresa che le hai fatto,è per questo che tarda, vero Rose?"  
"Si, certo Francois! ... Zio, spero che un giorno anch'io trovi un marito romantico come te!"  
"Ehi, Voi due, il fatto di essere i miei testimoni di nozze, non vi da alcun diritto di prendermi in giro."  
"Ma zio cosa dici, noi non ti prendiamo in giro, vero Francois?! Ah ah ah!"

Oscar al braccio di suo padre percorreva il sentiero che da lì a poco, l'avrebbe portata in chiesa.

"Oscar, figlia mia ... sono sempre stato orgoglioso di te, anche quando abbiamo avuto delle divergenze! ... Oggi per me, è un onore accompagnarti al braccio vestita da sposa!"

"Padre anch'io sono onorata di avervi accanto, in un giorno così importante! ... Grazie padre, per per aver fatto di me, ciò che sono. Vi sarò riconoscente per tutta la vita!"

Mancava poco per raggiungere la chiesa, quando Oscar e suo padre videro una carrozza modesta e priva di stemma, ferma a pochi metri da loro. Una donna minuta e vestita con modestia, era immobile ad aspettare il loro arrivo.  
Oscar al braccio di suo padre lasciò il sentiero, per andare incontro a quella figura che riconobbe immediatamente.

"Maestà …"

Il generale mormorò: "Ho preferito non dirtelo, temevo che sua maestà non sarebbe riuscita nel suo intento."

Un passo e ancora un altro, erano lì, l'una di fronte all'altra, occhi negli occhi, lacrime trattenute.  
Il generale fece l' inchino, mormorò: " Maestà, per noi è un onore averVi qui!."  
Oscar chinò il capo, la regina le si avvicinò, disse: "No Oscar qui non ci sono titoli ma due amiche che non si vedono da tempo! ... Sono venuta a porgervi le mie felicitazioni, vi auguro di essere felice! ... Amica mia, Vi ringrazio di avermi servita con devozione e affetto per tutti questi anni, siete stata una persona leale e sincera ..."  
Le lacrime scendevano copiose."

"Maestà, se sono felice lo devo a Voi! Desideravo ringraziarVi personalmente ma, non mi è sembrato il caso di tornare a Versailles dopo quanto successo e …"  
"Le vostre scelte non hanno nulla a che vedere con la nostra amicizia. Per quello che mi riguarda, ricordo tutte le volte che mi siete stata vicina e questo compensa ogni cosa! ... Vi ho fatto recapitare un presente, non solo per ricordarvi della profonda amicizia che ci lega ma anche, per l'affetto che ci ha unito in tutti questi anni!"-  
"Maestà, non so come ringraziarVI!"  
"Siete davvero bellissima! ... Siete fortunata... diventerete la moglie dell'uomo che amate! ... Adesso andate, non fate aspettare ancora Andrè e porgetegli i miei auguri!"

"Grazie Maestà!"

La regina salì sulla carrozza e tornò a Versailles.

Un respiro profondo, Oscar prese nuovamente il braccio di suo padre e scambiandosi uno sguardo malinconico, disse: "Possiamo andare padre."  
Blu nel blu, occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Passo dopo passo, padre e figlia erano l'uno accanto all'altra. Finalmente intravidero la chiesa, dove Andrè stava aspettando la sua amata Oscar.

Una figura vestita di bianco avanzava.  
Andrè rimase immobile, una voce lo riportò alla realtà.

"Cosa fai li impalato non devi vederla adesso, su nipote entriamo in chiesa!"  
"Si, si nonna Andiamo ..."  
Andrè porse il braccio a sua nonna e percorse la navata della chiesa.

Fermo, davanti al sacrale, attendeva l'amore di tutta una vita.

Oscar fece il suo ingresso al braccio di suo padre, l'altra mano, stringeva per emozione la veste bianca.  
L'organo suonava una struggente melodia, mentre i presenti si alzarono in piedi per accogliere la sposa al braccio di suo padre.  
I soldati della guardia, erano schierati di fianco alla navata, appena la videro arrivare, le fecero il saluto militare. Ad aprire la fila dei soldati era Alain. La vide vestita di bianco, lo sguardo addosso, passo dopo passo era sempre più vicina una frase, un pensiero: "Comandante ... sei bellissima!"

Andrè la vide avanzare, era emozionato.  
Oscar ... sei la donna più bella che abbia mai visto, sei l'amore della mia vita! Sei a due passi da me, sei qui per me, solo per me.

Un passo l'immagine da bambini.  
Un passo l'immagine da ragazzi.  
Un passo l'immagine da adulti.  
L'ultimo passo e la mano lasciò il braccio di suo padre.  
Occhi negli occhi, sguardo nello sguardo, occhi scintillanti, l'emozione saliva ancora, le lacrime salivano ma prontamente ricacciate giù.

"Andrè, ti affido mia figlia, so che con te, sarà felice!"  
"Grazie Generale!"

Uno scambio di sguardi, una stretta di mano, il Generale prese il suo posto accanto a sua moglie.  
"Margherite non piangere, dobbiamo essere felici per nostra figlia."  
"Lo so Augustin ma non riesco a trattenere le lacrime."

Anche gli occhi di nanny erano velati, un sussurro appena: "Non riesco ancora a crederci! Andrè, tu che hai tanto hai tribolato per lei, adesso stai per sposare la tua amata Oscar!"

Ancora uno scambio di sguardo tra gli sposi, lui sorrise, le prese la mano, gliela baciò. Le loro mani si intrecciarono, gli sposi avanzarono verso il sacrale. Erano davanti al sacerdote.  
Mano nella mano, ancora sguardi dolci e colmi d'amore.

Giunse il momento della promessa, dei sussurri ... un "Si" e un altro ancora. Erano marito e moglie. La promessa, lo scambio degli anelli e le firme sul registro.

"_**Andrè Grandiè e Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes"**_

Uno scroscio di battimano.  
Andrè sfiorò le labbra di Oscar.

Raggianti,si voltarono verso gli invitati, Andrè prese la sua mano, occhi negli occhi un sussurro: "Te l'avranno detto in tanti ma adesso tocca a me: sei bellissima! Io ti amo, nessuno al mondo potrà separarci!"  
"Andrè ... ti amo ..."  
Percorsero insieme la navata, erano fuori la chiesa, le voci degli invitati: "Auguri agli sposi".

Mano nella mano, Oscar e André percorsero il sentiero che portava al palazzo Jarjeyes.

Il giardino era addobbato a festa.  
C'erano gli orchestrali, Andrè e Oscar aprirono le danze.

"Oscar, è la prima volta che balliamo." "E' vero Andrè! ... Ma in compenso, abbiamo duellato un infinità di volte! … ah ah ... Andrè, non ti ho ancora ringraziato per la meravigliosa sorpresa che mi hai fatto! ... Ti amo Andrè!"  
"Oscar, le parole non sono sufficienti per dirti quanto sei bella! "  
Le labbra si sfiorarono appena.

"Andrè cosa fai, ci guardano tutti!"  
"Lasciali guardare non mi importa, ora nessuno avrà più nulla da ridire, siamo marito e moglie!"

"André permettimi di ballare con mia figlia."  
"Certamente Signor Generale!"

Padre e figlia si lasciarono condurre alle note di una danza.  
"E' incredibile! Non avrei mai immaginato, che un giorno avrei ballato con mio padre!"  
"Ti auguro di essere felice figlia mia."  
"Grazie padre."

L'atmosfera gioiosa faceva da cornice, ovunque si formarono i gruppi di invitati, risa di gioia imperversavano nell' immenso giardino.

Alain lasciò il suo bicchiere e timidamente, si avvicinò alla sposa, disse: "Permettete Generale che balli con Vostra figlia?"

"Ma si, certo! ..."  
"Grazie Generale! ... Comandante permettete che danzi con Voi?"  
"Certo Alain."

Lo sguardo geloso di Andrè, li accompagnò per tutto il tempo.

"Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza Alain …"  
"Per cosa Comandante?"

"Per avermi salvato la vita."  
"Comandante, lo avreste fatto anche Voi per me! ... Certo che vedervi senza uniforme ma con l'abito da sposa, ho l'impressione di danzare con una dama una sconosciuta! ... Ora capisco Andrè perché Vi ha aspettato tutta una vita …"  
"Alain..."

"Qualsiasi uomo potrebbe perdere la testa per voi!"  
"Alain, cosa dici?"  
"Nulla Comandante! ... Andrè è un uomo davvero fortunato!"

Andrè, posò il calice e raggiunse la sua sposa.

"Permetti Alain? "  
"Certo Andrè! ... Grazie Comandante, per me è stato un onore aver danzato con Voi!"

"Oscar era nuovamente tra le braccia di Andrè.  
La festa proseguiva, la musica invitava gli ospiti a danzare.

"Dammi la mano, vieni con me!"  
"Dove andiamo André?"  
"Ti va una cioccolata calda?"  
Cero che si! E poi, è l'unica bevanda che mi è concessa."  
"Sediamoci qui! ... Su prendi, è ancora calda!"  
"Umm ... Davvero buona André, su dai assaggia, cosa aspetti!"  
Ah ah ... Oscar ..."  
"Cosa c'è Andrè, perché ridi?"  
"Aspetta Oscar, che prendo il tovagliolo, hai tutte le labbra sporche! ... Mi ricordi la Oscar bambina che andava in giro con il viso sempre sporco di cioccolato!"  
"Andrè ah ah ah!"

"Oscar guarda Francois! E' tutta la sera che balla con la figlia del dottor Monfort."  
"Si Andrè l'ho notato anch'io, credo che suo padre abbia avuto ragione, quando ha detto che non sarebbe più ripartito! Ah ah ah!"

"Oscar, vieni con me!"

"Dove Andrè?"  
" Scccc... seguimi."

Mano nella mano si allontanarono dalla festa, la musica si udiva appena.

"Andrè, ma si può sapere dove mi stai portando?"  
"Nello posto, dove una sera per la prima volta, hai ricambiato il mio bacio."

La porta delle scuderie si spalancò. Con impeto e dolcezza, André fece sue quelle labbra, che per tutto il giorno aveva desiderato.

Il Generale porse il calice all'amico Legran, e disse: " Robert, non ti preoccupano i commenti che domani faranno sul tuo conto?"  
"Riguardo a cosa amico mio?!"  
" Sei qui, con la tua famiglia a una festa di nozze dove sono ospiti: operai, camerieri, soldati e come se non bastasse ci sono dei sovversivi!"  
"Sai che ti dico Augustin? Che brindo alla salute degli sposi! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Salute agli sposi ah ah ah ..."

Dopo il dolce nuziale arrivò il momento del brindisi.  
All' unisono esclamarono: "Auguri agli sposi!"

Mani intrecciate, Oscar e Andrè si accingevano lungo la scalinata, per raggiungere quella che adesso, era diventata la loro camera. Appena uno scalino e la sposa si ritrovò tra le braccia dello sposo.  
"Cosa fai Andrè?"  
"Ti porto di sopra come vuole la tradizione!"  
"Ma, lo hai già fatto nella nostra casa di Arras."  
"Appunto nella nostra casa di Arras ma non nella tua camera di palazzo Jarjeyes …"  
Un passo e ancora un 'altro entrarono nel loro nido d'amore.  
Lei era ancora tra le sue braccia, l'adagiò delicatamente sul letto, lui era appena su di lei.  
"Desidero ardentemente, che tu non ricorda solamente quella notte, che come un disperato, ti ho rubato il primo bacio! ... Cosa farei, per cancellare quel gesto ..."  
"Andrè, ti prego io ..."  
Sccc ... Sei qui, mia dolce sposa, tra le mie braccia! ... Voglio che senta il battito del mio cuore, il mio cuore che ti ama da sempre, che ha sempre vissuto solo per te! ... Stanotte... e tutte le altre che verranno, voglio amarti con tutta la passione che solo la mia anima e il mio corpo può darti! ... Ti amo mia dolce e bellissima sposa ...

Un lungo e appassionato bacio sancì il loro amore.  
Si amarono per tutta la notte e molto presto arrivò una nuova alba! 


	34. Chapter 34

_**1 DICEMBRE 1789 PALAZZO JARJEYES**_

"Madre sono diventata enorme!"  
"Oscar è normale che tu lo sia diventata, tra circa sei settimane nascerà il bambino! …... Però hai ragione sembra quasi che tu sia prossima al parto! L'immagine magrissima che avevo di te, è quasi scomparsa dalla mia mente, a meno ché le settimane siano più di quanto dici."  
"Madre, mi sorge un dubbio: non saranno due bambini!"  
"Da quanto tempo che non ti fai visitare dal dottor Lassonne?"  
" L'ultima volta, è stato qui tre mesi fa con il dottor Monford."  
"Sai cosa facciamo Oscar?! Mandiamo Danielle a chiamare Lassonne, voglio che ti visiti, prima che io parta per andare da Marianne. Voglio sapere cosa ne pensa."  
Va bene Madre, facciamo venire il dottore!"

Oscar alzandosi dal letto, e disse: "Allora dottore come procede la gravidanza?"  
"Io direi bene Madame Oscar, stando ai calcoli dovrebbe nascere tra circa sei settimane ma sinceramente, credo che la vostra condizione è decisamente più avanzata di quando sembri a meno che …. "  
"Cosa dottore?"  
"Non vorrei essere avventato ma potrebbero essere due bambini."  
"Come dite dottore! Due bambini?!"  
Nanny, disse: "Dite davvero dottore?!"  
"La certezza non può darla nessuno, ma potrebbe essere! ... Questo è quanto posso dire."  
Margherite ribatté: "Dottore domani parto per Chantille, mia figlia Marianne è prossima al parto, non vorrei che anche Oscar …"  
"Partite tranquilla Madame, anche se l'evanto dovesse anticipare, non credo che avverrà prima di Natale."  
"Madre partire pure con mio padre, non preoccupatevi! Se dovesse nascere prima del previsto, c'è sempre la nonna con me, invece Marianne non ha nessuno."

"Oscar ... va bene cara, come vuoi ..." "Madame Oscar le mie raccomandazioni sono le stesse di sempre: riposo assoluto ma dovete fare lunghe passeggiate."  
"Grazie dottore."  
"Arrivederci Madames!"

Oscar si alzò dal letto,  
indossò velocemente la vestaglia, domandò: "Madre, Andrè è tornato da Arras?"  
"No Oscar, non ancora."  
"Già! ... Da quanto si è messo in testa l'idea della fabbrica, io per lui non esisto più!" "Dai Oscar non dire queste cose. Lo sai, che stanno ultimando i lavori di ristrutturazione, queste cose richiedono del tempo."  
"Nonna, non è lui che deve ristrutturare il casolare, io non capisco perché debba recarsi tanto spesso ad Arras, potrebbe delegare Lucien come ha sempre fatto!  
Margherite con voce suadente, ribatté: "Oscar, sai che Andrè desidera che la fabbrica vada in funzione quanto prima. L'ultima volta che tuo padre, l'accompagnato,mi ha detto che Andrè si sta dando un gran da fare, pur di concludere quanto prima i lavori.  
"Si … però …" Margherite e nanny si lanciarono un occhiata.  
Sua madre le si avvicinò, disse: " Oscar, il dottor Lassonne ti ha consigliato di camminare, te la senti di passeggiare in giardino?"  
"Si madre … metto il cappotto e scendo."

br  
Madre e figlie passeggiarono nel giardino, occhi al cielo, Oscar osservò l'orizzonte. Il cielo era plumbeo./br  
"Madre, guardate il cielo ... rispecchia il mio stato d'animo."  
"Oscar lascia stare i pensieri malinconici, dimmi piuttosto, hai visto che splendidi vestitini hanno mandato dal negozio, sono davvero deliziosi!"  
"Si madre,sono molto belli, ma preferisco il lavoro che avete realizzato a maglia! ... Madre avete messo nei bagagli, i vestitini che avete fatto al bambino di Marianne?"  
"Si certo, è stata la prima cosa che ho messo nel bagaglio! ... Oscar, è meglio rientrare, si comincia a gelare, su dai andiamo!"

Trascorsero tre giorni e Andrè non fece ancora ritorno.  
Era sera, cominciarono a cadere i primi fiocchi di neve.  
Oscar era sola, seduta davanti al camino guardava dell'orologio scandire le dieci, minuto dopo minuto le lancette segnarono la mezzanotte. Oscar si distese sul divano e coprendosi con la coperta, si addormentò. Le candele sul tavolo, erano ormai consumate, l'unica luce che illuminava sala erano le lingue del fuoco che emanava il camino.  
All'improvviso una folata di vento gelido imperversò la sala, la porta si aprì, due stivali impregnati dalla neve si avvicinarono lentamente al camino: era André.  
Andrè si tolse la cappa umida e l'appoggiò sulla sedia accanto al fuoco, nella penombra, intravide una ciocca di capelli biondi che fuori uscivano dal bracciolo del sofà.  
Il viso stanco di Andrè si addolcì, quando vide sua moglie addormentata sul sofà. Sorrise, le toccò il braccio, sussurrò: "E così, Madame Grandièr sei qui ad aspettarmi! ... Oscar, su dai svegliati …"  
"Andrè sei tornato! …"  
Lo sguardo dolce divenne improvvisamente freddo e tagliente, la mano di Andrè era ancora sul suo braccio, con un gesto di stizza lo allontanò bruscamente.

"Oscar … cosa ti succede?"  
"Cosa vuoi che mi succeda Andrè! …"  
"Ma Oscar … perché reagisci così, cosa ti ho fatto?"  
"Niente, niente Andrè …"  
"Oscar …"  
"Andrè! …" – Replicò sarcastica alzandosi goffamente dal divano.  
Andrè le sfiorò la mano ma lei si ritrasse e tuonò: "Andrè va via …"  
"Oscar calmati …"  
"Dici che devo calmarmi?! Andrè, ma ti rendi conto?!Vai via all'alba quando ancora dormo e se sono fortunata ti vedo tornare a notte fonda, oppure come adesso, che torni dopo giorni! ... E pretendi che io stia calma! E tutto questo ormai, succede da settimane … Andrè …"  
"Conosco quello sguardo Oscar, so perfettamente che non prometti nulla di buono. Dimmi a cosa stai pensando? Dimmelo, sii sincera."  
"Certo che te lo dico Andrè! Mi lasci troppo tempo da sola."  
"Hai ragione Oscar, ma presto tutto questo finirà! I lavori sono quasi ultimati! E poi, mi farò aiutare da un incaricato di mia fiducia, così ridurrò i miei impegni! ... Amore te lo prometto! Su dai vieni qui ... abbracciami!"  
Oscar si allontanò, i suoi occhi divennero lucidi.  
Lui la strinse nuovamente a se, sentì il suo cuore battere all'impazzata.  
"Oscar mi dispiace, ti prometto che …"  
"Non promettere nulla Andrè, so che per tutto il mese sarà così! ... Lo vedi, non rispondi."  
Occhi negli occhi, Oscar continuò: "Tu … non è che … che …"  
"Che? Oscar, non mi piace quello sguardo, ti conosco ... cosa stai insinuando?""  
"Hai un'altra ...donna?"  
"Questo è troppo anche per me! Ascoltami bene Oscar, puoi rimproverarmi di trascurarti, puoi rimproverarmi che non ti stia vicino negli ultimi tempi, puoi rimproverarmi che ti lascio all'alba e torno a casa quando stai già dormendo! Puoi rimproverami su tutto ma, mi rifiuto di ascoltare una cosa simile. Ti pare che dopo aver agonizzato una vita intera per averti io … io … potrei interessarmi a … un'altra … donna?"  
"Andrè però ... io ..."  
Andrè l'abbraccio ancora, disse: "Oscar, so bene che stai attraversando un momento delicato, ti prometto che ti resterò accanto il più possibile ma tu, non devi dubitare mai più del mio amore, promettimelo Oscar!"  
"Va bene Andrè … scusami."  
La strinse ancora, teneramente le carezzò il viso, per poi abbandonarsi a un bacio lungo e appassionato.

Stretti abbracciati, lasciarono il salone per andare nella loro camera.

"I tuoi genitori sono partiti?"  
"L'altro giorno, però sono andati via a malincuore."  
"Perché cosa è successo?"  
"Vedi Andrè, mi ha visitato il dottor Lassone, lui dice che probabilmente sono così … grossa, perché il bambino potrebbe nascere prima del previsto, oppure … potrebbero essere due."  
Andrè arrestò il passo, un attimo di smarrimento, poi ribatté: "Dici davvero! Non ci posso credere! Ma ... ma che notizia! ... Oscar, ricordi quando ti dissi che desidero almeno quattro bambini?"  
"Andrè ma ..."  
"Significa che dobbiamo provvedere ad altri due! Ah ah ah"  
"Ma Andrè, tu ... ma dico ..."  
"Dai Oscar non ti arrabbiare! Entriamo in camera, devi riposare e anche io sono molto stanco!"

Come promesso, da quella sera Andrè rimase più tempo accanto a sua moglie. I movimenti di Oscar divennero sempre meno rapidi, camminava poco e le gambe le facevano male, Andrè pazientemente placava i suoi sbalzi di umore.

Era l'alba del 25 Dicembre 1789  
Andrè e Oscar, si svegliarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, un bacio un sussurro: "Buon compleanno Oscar!"  
"Grazie Andrè!"  
"Ti ho sentita sai? Hai dormito pochissimo."  
"Sono stanca Andrè … se qualcuno mi avesse detto che quest'anno, nel giorno del mio compleanno, mi sarei trovata qui, nel letto con te, sposata e prossima a diventare madre, non ci avrei mai creduto!"- Sibilò felice.  
="" span="" style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: sans-serif, arial, verdana, "trebuchet ms";"  
"Ti amo Andrè!"  
"Ti amo Oscar!"

Due giorni dopo Augustin e Margherite fecero rientro a palazzo.

"Avanti …"  
"Oscar come stai? Eravamo in pensiero per te!"  
"Sto bene madre! Ma siete già qui, è nato …"  
"E' nata Adeline ed è bellissima!"  
"Come sta mia sorella?"  
"Bene Oscar …"  
Un tocco alla porta, una voce: "Madame la cuoca ha bisogno di voi."  
"Si adesso arrivo Michel! .. Oscar vado in cucina, ci vediamo dopo!"  
Margherite uscì, Augustin rimase solo con sua figlia.  
"Quando siamo arrivati, ho visto Andrè ferrare i cavalli, certo che quel ragazzo non riesce a stare senza far nulla …"  
"Padre, a chi somiglia la mia nipotina?"  
"Somiglia poco a Marianne, ha gli stessi lineamenti di suo padre. E' molto bella, come tutti i miei nipoti del resto!"  
"Padre ho ricevuto una lettera di Francois, sarà qui, per capodanno, si intratterrà per due settimane."  
"Anche se, ai suoi genitori non fa piacere, sarei molto felice, se si trasferisse a palazzo!"  
Sono sicura che lo farà: Francois è innamorato di Christine Monfort."  
" ... Oscar, noto che sei cambiata radicalmente."  
"Si, padre, ormai sono diventata davvero enorme!"

"Già, davanti a me, vedo una donna bellissima!"  
Padre ..."  
"Adesso scusami, vado al comando, voglio informarmi cosa è accaduto in mia assenza …"  
"Padre le notizie non sono buone!"  
"Cosa è successo Oscar?"  
"Cosa posso dirVi! Quando chiedo notizie ad Andrè, lui è sempre evasivo, ormai non gli domando più nulla! ... Padre Vi prego, almeno Voi informarmi di ciò che sta succedendo a Parigi e alla famiglia reale."  
"Va bene Oscar!"  
A dopo Padre!"

"Alain che bella sorpresa!"  
"Non ci vediamo dal giorno del tuo matrimonio Andrè, come stai? ... E il Comandante?"  
"Bene, lei sta bene ma accomodati Alain, ci versiamo qualcosa da  
bere …"  
"Ti ringrazio Andrè con il freddo che fa, ci vuole proprio un buon bicchiere."

Si sedettero davanti al camino sorseggiando del vino.  
"Andrè, ho saputo da Bernard dei tuoi progetti, devo ammettere amico, che non sono niente male."  
"Credo che la fabbrica andrà in funzione la prossima primavera. Ma dimmi. come mai da queste parti?"  
"Semplicemente desideravo rivedere i miei amici e …"  
Una voce alle loro spalle: "Buona sera Alain …"

Andrè e Alain si alzarono in piedi, quest'ultimo sgranò gli occhi e balbettò: "Oscar … Co ... Comandante Oscar … co … come state? Siete ... davvero irriconoscibile!"  
"Immagino Alain, anch'io non mi riconosco più! Comunque sto benissimo! ... Alain, tu come stai?"  
"Comandante ... giuro che, se vi avessi vista per strada non vi avrei riconosciuta!"  
"Su dai Alain, non credi di esagerare adesso!"  
"No, no ... dico davvero, siete irriconoscibile ..."  
"Ah ah ah ... meglio accomodiamoci e parlare di altro! ... Alain ci hai fatto davvero una bella sorpresa!" " "Beh .. si ... diciamo che è una sorpresa ..." " Forse la tua visita ha uno scopo ben preciso?"

"Cosa?"

Andrè ribatté: "Ma Alain, tu stai scherzando?"  
"Assolutamente no, amico! Sono qui, appunto per informarvi che tra tre mesi mi sposo.  
"Non è possibile!"  
"Amico hai una faccia!"  
"Alain hai davvero messo la testa a posto, o il tuo è uno scherzo?!"  
"Ah ah ah ah ... No Andre! ... Forse vi sembrerà uno scherzo ma è così, mi sposo."  
Oscar domandò: "Chi è la fortunata?"  
"Si chiama Alice, l'ho conosciuta nella sartoria di madame Beltran, lavora lì! ... Sapete, ormai sono un assiduo cliente di quella sartoria, visto che mi faccio rammentare le divise! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Mi fa davvero piacere Alain, quando avremo l'onore di conoscere la tua fidanzata?"  
"A breve Andrè, ma adesso devo chiedere un favore a te e al Comandante."  
"Dimmi Alain se possiamo aiutarti, lo faremo con piacere."  
"Ecco io vorrei che mi facciate da testimoni alle nozze!"

Un breve scambio di sguardi, André rispose: "Certo Alain per noi sarà un onore, vero Oscar?"  
"Si, certo Alain!"  
"Vi ringrazio ma non è tutto! ... Comandante vorrei chiedervi se, mi potreste accompagnare all'altare, come ben sapete, io non ho ne mia madre, e sfortunatamente nemmeno mia sorella."  
"Ma certo Alain, lo farò con immenso piacere!"  
"Grazie Comandante."  
"Allora non ci resta che farti i nostri auguri!" – Esclamò Andrè.  
"Grazie amici, sapevo che potevo contare su di Voi!


	35. Chapter 35

_**1 DICEMBRE 1789 PALAZZO JARJEYES**_

"Madre sono diventata enorme!"  
"Oscar è normale che tu lo sia diventata, tra circa sei settimane nascerà il bambino! …... Però hai ragione sembra quasi che tu sia prossima al parto! L'immagine magrissima che avevo di te, è quasi scomparsa dalla mia mente, a meno ché le settimane siano più di quanto dici."  
"Madre, mi sorge un dubbio: non saranno due bambini!"  
"Da quanto tempo che non ti fai visitare dal dottor Lassonne?"  
" L'ultima volta, è stato qui tre mesi fa con il dottor Monford."  
"Sai cosa facciamo Oscar?! Mandiamo Danielle a chiamare Lassonne, voglio che ti visiti, prima che io parta per andare da Marianne. Voglio sapere cosa ne pensa."  
Va bene Madre, facciamo venire il dottore!"

Oscar alzandosi dal letto, e disse: "Allora dottore come procede la gravidanza?"  
"Io direi bene Madame Oscar, stando ai calcoli dovrebbe nascere tra circa sei settimane ma sinceramente, credo che la vostra condizione è decisamente più avanzata di quando sembri a meno che …. "  
"Cosa dottore?"  
"Non vorrei essere avventato ma potrebbero essere due bambini."  
"Come dite dottore! Due bambini?!"  
Nanny, disse: "Dite davvero dottore?!"  
"La certezza non può darla nessuno, ma potrebbe essere! ... Questo è quanto posso dire."  
Margherite ribatté: "Dottore domani parto per Chantille, mia figlia Marianne è prossima al parto, non vorrei che anche Oscar …"  
"Partite tranquilla Madame, anche se l'evanto dovesse anticipare, non credo che avverrà prima di Natale."  
"Madre partire pure con mio padre, non preoccupatevi! Se dovesse nascere prima del previsto, c'è sempre la nonna con me, invece Marianne non ha nessuno."

"Oscar ... va bene cara, come vuoi ..." "Madame Oscar le mie raccomandazioni sono le stesse di sempre: riposo assoluto ma dovete fare lunghe passeggiate."  
"Grazie dottore."  
"Arrivederci Madames!"

Oscar si alzò dal letto,  
indossò velocemente la vestaglia, domandò: "Madre, Andrè è tornato da Arras?"  
"No Oscar, non ancora."  
"Già! ... Da quanto si è messo in testa l'idea della fabbrica, io per lui non esisto più!" "Dai Oscar non dire queste cose. Lo sai, che stanno ultimando i lavori di ristrutturazione, queste cose richiedono del tempo."  
"Nonna, non è lui che deve ristrutturare il casolare, io non capisco perché debba recarsi tanto spesso ad Arras, potrebbe delegare Lucien come ha sempre fatto!  
Margherite con voce suadente, ribatté: "Oscar, sai che Andrè desidera che la fabbrica vada in funzione quanto prima. L'ultima volta che tuo padre, l'accompagnato,mi ha detto che Andrè si sta dando un gran da fare, pur di concludere quanto prima i lavori.  
"Si … però …" Margherite e nanny si lanciarono un occhiata.  
Sua madre le si avvicinò, disse: " Oscar, il dottor Lassonne ti ha consigliato di camminare, te la senti di passeggiare in giardino?"  
"Si madre … metto il cappotto e scendo."

br  
Madre e figlie passeggiarono nel giardino, occhi al cielo, Oscar osservò l'orizzonte. Il cielo era plumbeo./br  
"Madre, guardate il cielo ... rispecchia il mio stato d'animo."  
"Oscar lascia stare i pensieri malinconici, dimmi piuttosto, hai visto che splendidi vestitini hanno mandato dal negozio, sono davvero deliziosi!"  
"Si madre,sono molto belli, ma preferisco il lavoro che avete realizzato a maglia! ... Madre avete messo nei bagagli, i vestitini che avete fatto al bambino di Marianne?"  
"Si certo, è stata la prima cosa che ho messo nel bagaglio! ... Oscar, è meglio rientrare, si comincia a gelare, su dai andiamo!"

Trascorsero tre giorni e Andrè non fece ancora ritorno.  
Era sera, cominciarono a cadere i primi fiocchi di neve.  
Oscar era sola, seduta davanti al camino guardava dell'orologio scandire le dieci, minuto dopo minuto le lancette segnarono la mezzanotte. Oscar si distese sul divano e coprendosi con la coperta, si addormentò. Le candele sul tavolo, erano ormai consumate, l'unica luce che illuminava sala erano le lingue del fuoco che emanava il camino.  
All'improvviso una folata di vento gelido imperversò la sala, la porta si aprì, due stivali impregnati dalla neve si avvicinarono lentamente al camino: era André.  
Andrè si tolse la cappa umida e l'appoggiò sulla sedia accanto al fuoco, nella penombra, intravide una ciocca di capelli biondi che fuori uscivano dal bracciolo del sofà.  
Il viso stanco di Andrè si addolcì, quando vide sua moglie addormentata sul sofà. Sorrise, le toccò il braccio, sussurrò: "E così, Madame Grandièr sei qui ad aspettarmi! ... Oscar, su dai svegliati …"  
"Andrè sei tornato! …"  
Lo sguardo dolce divenne improvvisamente freddo e tagliente, la mano di Andrè era ancora sul suo braccio, con un gesto di stizza lo allontanò bruscamente.

"Oscar … cosa ti succede?"  
"Cosa vuoi che mi succeda Andrè! …"  
"Ma Oscar … perché reagisci così, cosa ti ho fatto?"  
"Niente, niente Andrè …"  
"Oscar …"  
"Andrè! …" – Replicò sarcastica alzandosi goffamente dal divano.  
Andrè le sfiorò la mano ma lei si ritrasse e tuonò: "Andrè va via …"  
"Oscar calmati …"  
"Dici che devo calmarmi?! Andrè, ma ti rendi conto?!Vai via all'alba quando ancora dormo e se sono fortunata ti vedo tornare a notte fonda, oppure come adesso, che torni dopo giorni! ... E pretendi che io stia calma! E tutto questo ormai, succede da settimane … Andrè …"  
"Conosco quello sguardo Oscar, so perfettamente che non prometti nulla di buono. Dimmi a cosa stai pensando? Dimmelo, sii sincera."  
"Certo che te lo dico Andrè! Mi lasci troppo tempo da sola."  
"Hai ragione Oscar, ma presto tutto questo finirà! I lavori sono quasi ultimati! E poi, mi farò aiutare da un incaricato di mia fiducia, così ridurrò i miei impegni! ... Amore te lo prometto! Su dai vieni qui ... abbracciami!"  
Oscar si allontanò, i suoi occhi divennero lucidi.  
Lui la strinse nuovamente a se, sentì il suo cuore battere all'impazzata.  
"Oscar mi dispiace, ti prometto che …"  
"Non promettere nulla Andrè, so che per tutto il mese sarà così! ... Lo vedi, non rispondi."  
Occhi negli occhi, Oscar continuò: "Tu … non è che … che …"  
"Che? Oscar, non mi piace quello sguardo, ti conosco ... cosa stai insinuando?""  
"Hai un'altra ...donna?"  
"Questo è troppo anche per me! Ascoltami bene Oscar, puoi rimproverarmi di trascurarti, puoi rimproverarmi che non ti stia vicino negli ultimi tempi, puoi rimproverarmi che ti lascio all'alba e torno a casa quando stai già dormendo! Puoi rimproverami su tutto ma, mi rifiuto di ascoltare una cosa simile. Ti pare che dopo aver agonizzato una vita intera per averti io … io … potrei interessarmi a … un'altra … donna?"  
"Andrè però ... io ..."  
Andrè l'abbraccio ancora, disse: "Oscar, so bene che stai attraversando un momento delicato, ti prometto che ti resterò accanto il più possibile ma tu, non devi dubitare mai più del mio amore, promettimelo Oscar!"  
"Va bene Andrè … scusami."  
La strinse ancora, teneramente le carezzò il viso, per poi abbandonarsi a un bacio lungo e appassionato.

Stretti abbracciati, lasciarono il salone per andare nella loro camera.

"I tuoi genitori sono partiti?"  
"L'altro giorno, però sono andati via a malincuore."  
"Perché cosa è successo?"  
"Vedi Andrè, mi ha visitato il dottor Lassone, lui dice che probabilmente sono così … grossa, perché il bambino potrebbe nascere prima del previsto, oppure … potrebbero essere due."  
Andrè arrestò il passo, un attimo di smarrimento, poi ribatté: "Dici davvero! Non ci posso credere! Ma ... ma che notizia! ... Oscar, ricordi quando ti dissi che desidero almeno quattro bambini?"  
"Andrè ma ..."  
"Significa che dobbiamo provvedere ad altri due! Ah ah ah"  
"Ma Andrè, tu ... ma dico ..."  
"Dai Oscar non ti arrabbiare! Entriamo in camera, devi riposare e anche io sono molto stanco!"

Come promesso, da quella sera Andrè rimase più tempo accanto a sua moglie. I movimenti di Oscar divennero sempre meno rapidi, camminava poco e le gambe le facevano male, Andrè pazientemente placava i suoi sbalzi di umore.

Era l'alba del 25 Dicembre 1789  
Andrè e Oscar, si svegliarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, un bacio un sussurro: "Buon compleanno Oscar!"  
"Grazie Andrè!"  
"Ti ho sentita sai? Hai dormito pochissimo."  
"Sono stanca Andrè … se qualcuno mi avesse detto che quest'anno, nel giorno del mio compleanno, mi sarei trovata qui, nel letto con te, sposata e prossima a diventare madre, non ci avrei mai creduto!"- Sibilò felice.  
="" span="" style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: sans-serif, arial, verdana, "trebuchet ms";"  
"Ti amo Andrè!"  
"Ti amo Oscar!"

Due giorni dopo Augustin e Margherite fecero rientro a palazzo.

"Avanti …"  
"Oscar come stai? Eravamo in pensiero per te!"  
"Sto bene madre! Ma siete già qui, è nato …"  
"E' nata Adeline ed è bellissima!"  
"Come sta mia sorella?"  
"Bene Oscar …"  
Un tocco alla porta, una voce: "Madame la cuoca ha bisogno di voi."  
"Si adesso arrivo Michel! .. Oscar vado in cucina, ci vediamo dopo!"  
Margherite uscì, Augustin rimase solo con sua figlia.  
"Quando siamo arrivati, ho visto Andrè ferrare i cavalli, certo che quel ragazzo non riesce a stare senza far nulla …"  
"Padre, a chi somiglia la mia nipotina?"  
"Somiglia poco a Marianne, ha gli stessi lineamenti di suo padre. E' molto bella, come tutti i miei nipoti del resto!"  
"Padre ho ricevuto una lettera di Francois, sarà qui, per capodanno, si intratterrà per due settimane."  
"Anche se, ai suoi genitori non fa piacere, sarei molto felice, se si trasferisse a palazzo!"  
Sono sicura che lo farà: Francois è innamorato di Christine Monfort."  
" ... Oscar, noto che sei cambiata radicalmente."  
"Si, padre, ormai sono diventata davvero enorme!"

"Già, davanti a me, vedo una donna bellissima!"  
Padre ..."  
"Adesso scusami, vado al comando, voglio informarmi cosa è accaduto in mia assenza …"  
"Padre le notizie non sono buone!"  
"Cosa è successo Oscar?"  
"Cosa posso dirVi! Quando chiedo notizie ad Andrè, lui è sempre evasivo, ormai non gli domando più nulla! ... Padre Vi prego, almeno Voi informarmi di ciò che sta succedendo a Parigi e alla famiglia reale."  
"Va bene Oscar!"  
A dopo Padre!"

"Alain che bella sorpresa!"  
"Non ci vediamo dal giorno del tuo matrimonio Andrè, come stai? ... E il Comandante?"  
"Bene, lei sta bene ma accomodati Alain, ci versiamo qualcosa da  
bere …"  
"Ti ringrazio Andrè con il freddo che fa, ci vuole proprio un buon bicchiere."

Si sedettero davanti al camino sorseggiando del vino.  
"Andrè, ho saputo da Bernard dei tuoi progetti, devo ammettere amico, che non sono niente male."  
"Credo che la fabbrica andrà in funzione la prossima primavera. Ma dimmi. come mai da queste parti?"  
"Semplicemente desideravo rivedere i miei amici e …"  
Una voce alle loro spalle: "Buona sera Alain …"

Andrè e Alain si alzarono in piedi, quest'ultimo sgranò gli occhi e balbettò: "Oscar … Co ... Comandante Oscar … co … come state? Siete ... davvero irriconoscibile!"  
"Immagino Alain, anch'io non mi riconosco più! Comunque sto benissimo! ... Alain, tu come stai?"  
"Comandante ... giuro che, se vi avessi vista per strada non vi avrei riconosciuta!"  
"Su dai Alain, non credi di esagerare adesso!"  
"No, no ... dico davvero, siete irriconoscibile ..."  
"Ah ah ah ... meglio accomodiamoci e parlare di altro! ... Alain ci hai fatto davvero una bella sorpresa!" " "Beh .. si ... diciamo che è una sorpresa ..." " Forse la tua visita ha uno scopo ben preciso?"

"Cosa?"

Andrè ribatté: "Ma Alain, tu stai scherzando?"  
"Assolutamente no, amico! Sono qui, appunto per informarvi che tra tre mesi mi sposo.  
"Non è possibile!"  
"Amico hai una faccia!"  
"Alain hai davvero messo la testa a posto, o il tuo è uno scherzo?!"  
"Ah ah ah ah ... No Andre! ... Forse vi sembrerà uno scherzo ma è così, mi sposo."  
Oscar domandò: "Chi è la fortunata?"  
"Si chiama Alice, l'ho conosciuta nella sartoria di madame Beltran, lavora lì! ... Sapete, ormai sono un assiduo cliente di quella sartoria, visto che mi faccio rammentare le divise! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Mi fa davvero piacere Alain, quando avremo l'onore di conoscere la tua fidanzata?"  
"A breve Andrè, ma adesso devo chiedere un favore a te e al Comandante."  
"Dimmi Alain se possiamo aiutarti, lo faremo con piacere."  
"Ecco io vorrei che mi facciate da testimoni alle nozze!"

Un breve scambio di sguardi, André rispose: "Certo Alain per noi sarà un onore, vero Oscar?"  
"Si, certo Alain!"  
"Vi ringrazio ma non è tutto! ... Comandante vorrei chiedervi se, mi potreste accompagnare all'altare, come ben sapete, io non ho ne mia madre, e sfortunatamente nemmeno mia sorella."  
"Ma certo Alain, lo farò con immenso piacere!"  
"Grazie Comandante."  
"Allora non ci resta che farti i nostri auguri!" – Esclamò Andrè.  
"Grazie amici, sapevo che potevo contare su di Voi!


	36. Chapter 36

_**Quando i fiori sbocciano**_

"Oscar ..."  
"Cosa c'è André, perché mi guardi così?"  
"Penso, che sin da bambina venivi a cercarmi in cucina, per fare colazione con me!"  
"Si, è vero! ... Appena mi svegliavo, la prima persona che cercavo, eri tu! ...Tu sei stato mio fratello, il mio amico del cuore, il mio confidente!"  
"Oscar, hai dimenticato tutte le volte che ti arrabbiavi con me, perché non approvavo le tue birichinate!"  
"Andrè, adesso sei mio marito ... io non avrei mai immaginato che un giorno, tu ed io ..."  
"Ci saremmo sposati e magari diventati genitori?!"  
"Già, io e te, sposati ... André, tra non molto nascerà il bambino e non abbiamo ancora deciso il suo nome."

"Veramente, ci ho pensato ... però, non so, sono confuso! A volte quando mi convinco che un nome mi possa piacere, penso il contrario!"

"Accidenti André, non ti ci vedo tanto indeciso! …"  
"Non so Oscar ..."

"Sai cosa facciamo Andrè? Se sarà un bambino il nome lo scegli tu, se invece, sarà una bambina decido io."

"Mi sta bene, Oscar! E se il dottore avesse ragione, e fossero davvero due?

"Preferisco non pensarci Andrè, rabbrividisco solo all'idea! ... Negli ultimi tempi sono diventata il tuo passatempo preferito, mi guardi di continuo e non fai altro che sghignazzare."

"Non ti arrabbiare ma io, ti trovo a dir poco bellissima! ... Ma non posso dire la stessa cosa, sui tuoi continui sbalzi di umore! Ah ah ah ..."

"Oh basta André, quando vuoi, sai essere insopportabile."  
"Ah ah ah ... Dai, finiamo di fare colazione, e non ti arrabbiare!"

_**31 Dicembre 1789**_

"Cosa c'è Oscar, non riesci a dormire?" "Ma come faccio Andrè? Il bambino non fa che muoversi, ed io in qualsiasi posizione che mi metta non riesco a dormire!"  
Oscar, è quasi l'alba, cerca di riposare almeno un poco!"  
"Andrè ... Giuro che ho tanto sonno ma appena mi sdraio, il piccolo comincia a muoversi ..."  
"Oscar, su vieni qui, sdraiati accanto a me, magari adesso riusciamo un po' a dormire!"

Quella notte, nevicò incessantemente, il giardino del palazzo Jarjeyas era completamente ricoperto dalla neve.  
Oscar schiuse gli occhi, un sussulto, si accorse che il letto era bagnato. Presa dall'angoscia, sentì il cuore battere all'impazzata, posò la mano sul braccio di Andrè scrollandolo dal sonno, con voce concitata disse: "Andrè, Andrè svegliati …"  
"Oscar ti prego, lasciami dormire ancora un po', non importa se mi scoprono nel tuo letto …" "Andrè non sognare e svegliati, ti prego!"  
"Oscar che ti succede, stai male?"  
"André guarda! ... Il letto è tutto bagnato, non so cosa sia successo!"  
Andrè si alzò di scatto e infilandosi velocemente i pantaloni, disse: "Vado dalla nonna, lei certamente ne saprà di più …"  
" Andrè, cosa fai! Esci senza camicia?"  
"Dov'è, dov'è la camicia?"  
"Andrè, la camicia è riposta sulla sedia!"  
" A ... si, eccola qua!"

Preso dal panico, André si precipitò per le scale, stava per entrare in cucina, quando vide passare davanti a se Margherite, disse: "Madame presto, venite di sopra …"

"Cosa succede André?"  
"Madame, Oscar ... il letto è bagnato Madame!"  
Il quel momento entrò la nonna, che disse: "Su presto andiamo di sopra!"  
I tre risalirono frettolosamente lo scalone, in tutta fretta entrarono nella camera di Oscar.  
Margherite si avvicinò a sua figlia e guardando le lenzuola, disse: "Andrè a breve nascerà il bambino, va a chiamare immediatamente il dottore!"  
"Ne ... ne ... siete sicura madame?"  
"Andrè, perché sei tanto agitato? Guarda che devo partorire io, non tu!"  
"Oscar tu … tu stai bene?"  
"Sto perfettamente Andrè, e non guardarmi così che mi rendi nervosa!"  
"Su sbrigati nipote, tra non molto diventerai padre, va a chiamare il dottor Lassonne!"  
"Sssi .. si .. nonna, vado, Oscar sei sicura di sentirti bene?"  
"Andrè ti prego, se non vuoi che il bambino nasca da solo, va a chiamare il dottore!"  
"Ora ... Ora vado ..."

La neve scendeva giù lentamente, Andrè guidava la carrozza verso il palazzo Jarjeyes con a bordo il dottor Lassonne.

Nella stanza con Oscar, c'erano Margherite, nanny e il dottore, che disse: " Oscar siete in pieno travaglio, il vostro bambino verrà alla luce per il nuovo anno!"

Margherite, disse:"Nanny tranquillizza il povero Andrè, è la fuori davanti alla porta, sono sicura che sarà molto agitato!".  
"Si Madame ora vado."

"Andrè …"  
"Nonna come sta Oscar?"  
"Tra non molto diventerai padre! ... Andrè tranquillizzati, vedrai che andrà tutto bene!"  
"Nonna però … sento che … sta male."  
"Nipote! Cosa credevi, che i bambini venissero al mondo passeggiando?"  
"Nonna!..."  
"E' naturale che stia così, su va di sotto adesso, sei troppo agitato, non vorrei che ti sentissi male, il dottore non può pensare anche a te, su va via ho detto, è meglio che tu non rimanga qui!"  
Una voce dal piano sottostante tuonò: " Andrè hai sentito? Vieni qui!"  
Andrè fece capolino dalla ringhiera e disse: "Signor Generale …"  
" Andrè, è meglio che tu non stia dietro la porta."  
Generale ... veramente ..."  
"Su, andiamo, noi qui, non possiamo fare nulla!"  
"E va bene Signore ..."  
Andrè lasciò il corridoio a piccoli passi, mentre sentiva sua moglie lamentarsi.  
Scese le prime scale.  
Un grido.  
Andrè rimase fermo.  
Ancora un altro.  
"Andrè cosa aspetti? Su dai, non rimanere li impalato."  
Mestamente scese anche l'ultimo scalino.

Il generale gli tese il bicchiere, gli disse: "Su tieni, credo che tu ne abbia bisogno! ... Oscar è forte, non dimenticare che è un soldato…" – Disse il generale mandando giù tutto d'un fiato il vino.  
"Ci sono passato anch'io ben sei volte ma riconosco che con la propria figlia è diverso …" – Posò il bicchiere con stizza.  
Andrè lo guardò con sconcerto, vide una strana luce negli suoi occhi , capì che l'uomo era timoroso.

Andrè camminava nervosamente per il salone, lo sguardo si posò prima sul quadro di "Marte, il dio della guerra", ancora qualche passo, osservò con tenerezza, il dipinto che lo ritraeva con Oscar il giorno del loro matrimonio.  
Il generale che era seduto sulla poltroncina, scrutava nervosamente Andrè battendo i polpastrelli sui braccioli.  
Andrè avanzò verso la grande vetrata, vide ormai, il giardino completamente innevato.

"Generale, Francois non è ancora arrivato, credo ... che sia rimasto bloccato per via della neve …" "Lo penso anch'io André! .. Spero almeno, che sia rifugiato in qualche locanda …"  
Una figura minuta fece capolino dalla cima delle scale: "E' nato! E' un bellissimo bambino!"

"Nonna dici davvero? E ... E Oscar come sta? Ora vado da lei!"  
"Andrè ma dove credi di andare? Rimani lì! …" "Nonna cosa succede? Perché non posso andare da mia moglie?!"  
"Perché caro nipote, a breve, verrà alla luce un altro bambino, è chiaro?"  
Andrè si voltò e guardando il generale mormorò: " Allora il dottor Lassonne aveva ragione! … Oscar …"  
Mani dietro la schiena, Andrè continuava a camminare avanti e in dietro nella sala.  
Il generale era emozionato, felice di aver appreso che sua figlia Oscar, gli avesse dato un nipote.

Ancora minuti interminabili.

Il generale si alzò dalla sua poltrona, prese la pipa che era appoggiata sul tavolino poco più là e l'accese. Con lentezza si avvicinò alla vetrata che dava sul parco innevato. Momenti fatti di silenzi, di ricordi.  
Pensava a sua figlia quando era bambina, gli sembrava di vederla correre e giocare per casa insieme ad Andrè.

Minuti e ancora minuti interminabili.

Stavolta dalla stanza uscì Margherite felice, percorse le scale esclamò: "Adesso abbiamo anche una bambina ed è bellissima come sua madre!"  
"Madame, posso andare da lei?"  
"Non ancora Andrè il dottore non ha finito!"  
Il Generale riempì nuovamente i due bicchieri, disse: "Su vieni Andrè, brindiamo ai due nuovi arrivati! ... Ai miei nipoti!"

Il dottor Lasson finalmente uscì dalla camera.  
"Andrè, puoi andare da tua moglie."  
"Grazie dottore! Corro ..."  
Il dottore sorridendo esclamo: "Generale, Vi porgo i miei auguri! Sono due splendide creature!"  
"Grazie dottore!"

Oscar era distesa sul letto, aveva il volto stanco, ed era pallida. Poco dopo, Margheritè entrò in camera con la culla, disse: "Ci serve un'altro lettino per la mia bellissima nipotina!"  
Madre, e Andrè?"  
"Credo che ..."  
La porta si spalancò, era Andrè.  
"Oscar ..."  
Andrè, cosa c'è, sei rimasto senza parole?!"  
"Oscar ... credevo di morire quando ti ho sentita …"  
"Andrè ... io sto bene ... Ti amo Andrè …" "Le dita sfiorarono il suo viso, la voce rotta dall'emozione: " Oscar... ti amo Oscar!"  
Le labbra di Andrè sfiorarono delicatamente il suo viso.  
"Andrè, mi dispiace, negli ultimi tempi, sono stata davvero intrattabile!"  
Si scambiarono sguardi colmi d'amore, tocco leggero, carezze, e baci. Un gemito interruppe il loro idillio.  
"Andrè, non li hai ancora visti, che ne dici adesso di fare la loro conoscenza?!"  
Ancora un'altra carezza, un piccolo bacio, passo dopo passo, André si avvicinò alle culle, il suo volto era luminoso, felice, e guardando la bambina disse: "Tua madre ha perfettamente ragione, è identica a te!"

"Lui anche se ha i capelli scuri, di mio credo, che abbia ben poco! ... Secondo me anche lui ti somiglia moltissimo ... spero solo, che siano più docili della loro mamma …"  
Una figura fece irruzione nella stanza, era il Generale.  
"Come ti senti?"  
"Bene padre, Vi ringrazio."

Margherite prese il piccolo in braccio, e disse:"Augustin, vieni a vedere! ... Guardali come sono belli!"  
"Si, hai ragione ... sono bellissimi!"  
"Nipote, non dici nulla?"

Nonna, l'unica cosa che riesco a dire in questo momento: sono davvero felice!" Il Generale commosso, ribatté: "Margherite, oggi per la nostra famiglia è un giorno memorabile! ... Sono davvero contento!

La porta della camera da letto si aprì e la cameriera annunciò: "Madame Margherite è arrivata la Contessa Josefhin con tutta la famiglia!"  
Il generale orgoglioso,disse: "Margherite, stasera è la vigilia di capodanno! ... Assicurati che tutto sia perfetto per la cena, questa sarà una serata indimenticabile! ... Su, adesso andiamo tutti di sotto a brindare!"

"Oscar i nomi … ricordi cosa abbiamo detto qualche settimana fa?"  
"Certo Andrè allora comincia tu."  
Andrè si avvicinò al bambino e disse: "Gabriel Francois Augustin Grandièr. E' il nome di mio padre, il tuo secondo nome Oscar, infine quello di tuo padre! ... Adesso tocca a te Oscar."  
"Lei si chiama Marie Aurora Margherite Grandièr, anche se io la chiamerò semplicemente Aurora. Desidero che abbia i nomi delle tre nonne! … Sai Andrè, non credo proprio che ne avrò ancora altri due! Ah ah ah ah ..."  
Andrè l'abbracciò, sussurrò: "Grazie Oscar …"


	37. Chapter 37

_**Vigilia di Capodanno  
**_  
"Che bella sorpresa! Aspettavamo Francois e invece ci siete tutti!"

"Padre abbiamo deciso di partire tutti e trascorrere insieme le festività di fine anno! ... Madre,dov'è Oscar?"  
"E' di sopra, ha appena avuto i bambini!"  
Un coro all'unisono: "I bambini?..."  
"Si avete sentito bene, sono due bellissimi bambini!"  
"Nonna possiamo vederli?" – Chiesero felici i più piccoli.  
Antonin esclamò: "E' incredibile mia cognata è davvero sorprendente!"  
Francois e la sorella Margherite si precipitarono di sopra.

"Zia possiamo entrare?  
"Si certo!"  
Oscar era a letto e Andrè accanto alle culle.

Margherite esclamò: "Ciao zia, che meravigliosa sorpresa che ci hai fatto! Aspettavamo il nuovo arrivato tra qualche settimana, invece, oltre ad essere in anticipo, abbiamo addirittura due bambini!"  
"Zio Andrè congratulazione ma adesso vogliamo conoscere i nostri cugini."

"Certo Francois!"  
Poco dopo nella stanza entrarono: Josefhin, Antonin e i più piccoli Agnes e Aubry.  
Josefhin si avvicinò a sua sorella disse: "Come ti senti Oscar?"  
"Ora decisamente meglio!"  
Antonin salutò Andrè con una stretta di mano, e disse: "Voi due siete davvero incredibili! Avete addirittura, messo al mondo due bambini anziché di uno! Cos'altro dobbiamo aspettarci!"  
"Credo nulla Antonin! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Preparati Andrè, adesso si che dovrai armarti di santa pazienza!"  
"Antonin ..."  
"Non fare quella faccia cognato, preparati a dormire poco e a sottostare ai tuoi figli! Ah ah ah..."

Era la vigilia di capodanno il tavolo della sala da pranzo era allestito da un banchetto sontuoso. Erano disposti diversi candelabri, ogni dettaglio era stato curato nei minimi particolari. Erano tutti a tavola per festeggiare non solo l'arrivo del nuovo anno ma anche la nascita dei bambini. Oscar e Andrè rimasero nella loro camera dove gli fu servita la cena.

"Oscar è la più bella vigilia di capodanno di tutta la mia vita!" –  
"Andrè, sei felice vero?"  
" Moltissimo Oscar! Non potrei desiderare di più! .. Oscar ... baciami ..."  
Un gemito sfociato in un pianto, interruppe l'idillio, i due si guardarono senza sapere cosa fare, mentre la piccola Aurora diveniva sempre più livida.

"Oscar, è la piccola! Cosa facciamo?"  
"Andrè portala qui, vediamo cosa succede!"  
"Vado a prenderla! ... Su piccolina, cosa c'è, vieni dal tuo papà! ... Oscar, continua a piangere ..."  
"Cosa facciamo Andrè?"  
"Io? … Cosa ne so … secondo te cosa le prende!"  
"Io ne so meno di te! Sta strillando … forse … ha fame …  
e solo che io …"  
"Forse ha fame!"  
"Tu dici Andrè?"  
"Certo! ... E conosco solo un modo per sfamarla! ... Oscar, perché mi guardi in quel modo?! Mi fai paura!" "Mi sembra quasi uno scherzo il tuo Andrè …" "Da che mondo è mondo le cose vanno così Oscar, a meno ché non dobbiamo assumere una balia per sfamarla. A questo ci penseremo inseguito, visto che non è il caso di andare a cercare adesso. Nel frattempo dovrai accontentarla tu, se non vuoi che continui a strillare, credo che tra non molto protesterà anche Gabriel devi fare in fretta!"  
"Sembra che proprio che ti diverta a mettermi in difficoltà, vero Andrè?!"  
"Io? Cosa potrei fare secondo te!? Sostituirmi alla loro mamma! ... Senti come strilla? Certo, che non si può dire, che non abbia il tuo caratterino, è davvero prepotente!"

"Andrè io ..."  
"Cosa c'è Oscar?"  
"Nulla Andrè, non ho nulla! Dammi Aurora!"  
"Eccola ... tieni la piccola!"  
Oscar avvampò, si sbottonò la camicia e con gesti lenti ma decisi, prese tra le braccia la piccola e l'avvicinò al petto, che appena ne avvertì la presenza, si attaccò avidamente calmando così il suo pianto disperato. Oscar provò un miscuglio di sensazioni.  
"Allora Andrè ti piace anche questa versione di tua moglie?"  
"Oscar, questo è ciò che mancava per completare il quadro."  
"Andrè, se continui a prendermi in giro giuro che appena mi alzo dal letto, ti do una bella lezione!" "Non aspetto altro, voglio che ti alzi dal quel letto per sfidarmi a duello!... E da un pezzo che non ci alleniamo e comincio a sentire la mancanza! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Oh Andrè ... giuro che non appena mi riprenderò ..."  
"UAOOO"  
"Senti?... E Gabriel, anche lui ha fame! Vado a prenderlo, spero che riesca a calmarlo nel frattempo che allatti Aurora."

_**1 Gennaio 1790 **_

"Antonin, non ho visto Francois per tutto il giorno, dove e andato?"  
"Generale ormai vostro nipote ha perso la testa per Christine Monford, e non c'è verso di dissuaderlo! ... Ma non è questo che mi preoccupa, piuttosto la sua decisione di entrare a far parte dell' esercito de La Fayiette."  
"Ti capisco Antonin, ho avuto gli stessi problemi con mia figlia ma, lei è diventata Capitano delle guardie quando era ancora ragazzina e non era certo la Francia che conosciamo adesso! ... Francois è ancora in tempo per rivedere la sua decisione."  
"Vi chiedo di aiutarmi Generale."  
"Parlerò con lui, vedrò cosa potrò fare !"

I bambini avevano pianto per tutta la notte, nonostante l'intervento di Margherite e Josefhin, Oscar e Andrè non riuscirono a chiudere occhio per tutto il tempo. Il mattino seguente Andrè era ancora più intontito del solito, mentre Oscar dopo le fatiche del parto e l'intera nottata passata in bianco, riposava pesantemente. Andrè guardava fuori dalla finestra, finalmente si intravedeva un tenue raggio di sole dopo tanta neve.  
Per non disturbare il sonno di sua moglie, tirò giù le tende in modo che nella stanza ci fosse la penombra, un passo dopo l'altro si avvicinò alle culle,sbirciò i suoi bambini che dormivano tranquillamente. Decise di approfittare del momento, sollevò le coperte, si sdraiò e si addormentò abbracciato a sua moglie.

Margherite passò davanti alla camera di sua figlia, vide la porta socchiusa e non udendo alcun rumore, entrò in punta di piedi. Vide non solo i gemelli riposare ma anche i loro genitori. Uscì silenziosamente tirando a se la porta, scese al piano di sotto, dove c'era Augustin davanti al camino che discuteva con suo nipote Francois. Margherite lasciò il salone per recarsi in cucina da nanny.  
"Nanny dobbiamo trovare qualcuno che aiuti i ragazzi, non possiamo gestire la situazione in questo modo."  
"Madame Marguerite, possiamo chiedere alla figlia di Marie di aiutarci."  
"Si, però anche così non sarebbe sufficiente, di balie ne servono due! Appena Oscar si sarà svegliata, le chiederò come pensa di gestire la situazione, e poi non credo che voglia allattare a lungo i bambini."  
"E perché no, madame!? Io penso che a vostra figlia non dispiaccia per niente!"  
"Tu credi nanny?"  
"Certo Madame, ne sono convinta!"

"Allora Francois sei stato quasi tutto il giorno fuori, eri con Christine?"  
"Anche! ... Nonno, sono stato a Parigi, mi sono reso conto che c'è il malcontento generale!  
-Silenzio –  
"Cosa ti è successo, sei preoccupato per qualcosa?"  
" Nonno, sono stato in un osteria a mangiare qualcosa, ho sentito da alcuni uomini dei discorsi che mi hanno lasciato esterrefatto …"  
"A proposito di cosa?"  
"A proposito della zia Oscar! Loro dicevano che ... zia Oscar con i suoi soldati, avrebbe tirato giù le torri della Bastiglia …"  
"Cos'altro hai sentito?"  
"Niente solamente elogi per la zia e per il suo reggimento, per essersi schierata dalla parte dei rivoltosi, pur essendo una nobile e per di più un ex ufficiale della guardia di Sua Maestà. Io naturalmente ho stentato a crederci e facendomi passare per un forestiero, ho chiesto all'oste di raccontarmi tutto!... Dovresti sentirli nonno, la zia è considerata un eroe! ... Nonno, non capisco perché mi avete tenuto nascosto una cosa così rilevante! Se zia Oscar ha fatto una scelta di questa portata, avrà avuto i suoi buoni motivi ."

"Ascoltami Francois, per vent'anni tua zia è stata al sevizio della famiglia reale, poi non so per quale motivo ha abbandonato il suo incarico, e si è arruolata nella Guardia Metropolitana. Lì ha conosciuto un altro genere di realtà, la realtà di Parigi."

Silenzio – Lo sguardo di Augustin era fisso sulle lingue di fuoco.

"Credo che abbia visto la povertà, la differenza tra Versailles e Parigi, credo che le sue idee siano maturate in quella circostanza! ... Ma adesso Francois, i tempi sono davvero cambiati. La situazione politica non promette nulla di buono,come ufficiale dell'esercito prevedo tempi difficili per il paese …"  
"Ho capito cosa volete dirmi, se cercate di convincermi non ci riuscirete, ormai ho deciso, in primavera terminerò i miei studi, farò parte dell'esercito de La Fayette! ... Siete il primo a saperlo: sposerò la prossima estate Christine."  
Il generale fece spallucce e annuì.

Un vagito e ancora un altro ma Oscar e Andrè dormivano profondamente.  
Ennesimo vagito, il pianto divenne talmente insistente, che fu udito da Josefhin che era sua stanza, che attratta dal pianto, si incamminò per il corridoio, fino ad arrivare nella camera di Oscar. Aprì lentamente la porta, vide i neo genitori abbracciati e dormire profondamente.  
Josefin a passo marziale si avvicinò alla culla, prese il bambino tra le braccia cercò di calmarlo, mentre i due, sordi al pianto del piccolo, continuavano a dormire.  
Josèphine, lo avvolse nella copertina, guardò nuovamente Andrè e Oscar, andò a sedersi sul divano in fondo alla stanza, cullando il piccolo, fino a che non si addormentò.

Oscar schiuse lentamente gli occhi, e sentendosi avvolta dall'abbraccio di Andrè, tentò di alzarsi.

"Dove vuoi andare? Rimani ancora qui!"  
"Ho riposato a sufficienza, non voglio più rimanere a letto."  
Oscar si alzò e si sedette a letto, guardò nella culla, che vedendola vuota vuota, disse con tono concitato: "Andrè il bambino …"  
"Calmati sorellina il piccolo è con me."

Oscar vide avanzare sua sorella con il frugoletto tra le braccia.

"Eravate così stanchi che non l'avete sentito strillare."  
"Cosa?"  
"Ho preferito tenerlo in braccio per fare in modo che non si svegliasse, e vi lasciasse riposare ancora un poco! ... Guardalo Oscar, comincia a lamentarsi, credo che abbia fame, ora tocca a te pensare a lui! ... Ecco, prendilo è tutto tuo! ... Senti, Adesso anche Aurora reclama il suo pasto! ... Tranquilla Oscar, tenterò di tenerla buona, almeno fino a che ci riesco."

Andrè si alzò dal letto, stanco e frastornato, s'infilò le scarpe e disse: "Com'è possibile che neanche io l'ho sentito piangere!"  
"Andrè, dovrete cercare qualcuno che vi aiuti, da soli non potete farcela."  
Margherite entrò nella stanza, intervenne:"Josèphine ha ragione! … Nanny e io abbiamo pensato a Loren, la figlia di Marie, ma lei da sola non basta. Dobbiamo trovare assolutamente un'altra donna che si occupi dei bambini! E poi dobbiamo pensare alla balia."

Oscar guardò timidamente Andrè, e disse: "Non posso negare che ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti ma in quanto ad allattarli, è compito mio, non voglio che lo faccia nessun'altra."

"Se è questo che desideri Oscar, va bene! ... Allatterai tuoi nostri bambini!"

"Oscar, cosa fai?"  
"Non lo vedi Andrè!? Mi vesto, non voglio più rimanere reclusa in questa stanza, stasera voglio cenare con gli altri."  
"Sei sicura di farcela? Devi percorrere l'intera scalinata!"  
"Certo che ci riesco, se poi non dovesse essere così, vorrà dire che mi porterai in braccio! ... Se non ricordo male lo hai già fatto in altre occasioni, vero André?!"  
"Non mi spaventi, sai?"  
"Meglio così, perché non intendo ancora crogiolarmi."

La sera del primo Gennaio Augustin e Margherite erano riuniti a tavola con l'intera famiglia. Oscar, appoggiata ad Andrè, con passo lento, fece il suo ingresso nella sala da pranzo.  
La piccola della famiglia, lasciò il suo posto e corse ad abbracciare la zia, esclamò: "Zia che bello! Stasera ceni con noi!"  
"Si Agnes, stasera sarò con voi."  
"Su Agnes lascia tranquilla la zia e torna al tuo posto."

"Si, madre!"  
A piccoli passi Margherite prese il suo posto accanto alla madre.  
Nanny, esclamò: "Oscar la tua, è un imprudenza, un altro giorno a letto non ti avrebbe fatto male! E poi, scendere tutte quelle scale!"  
"Sto bene nonna e poi, era ora che lasciassi la mia stanza, non ne potevo più."  
Durante la cena, Francois, disse: "Approfitto che siamo tutti riuniti, per darvi una notizia: a primavera concluderò l'accademia militare, dopo di che, mi arruolerò nell'esercito de La Fayette che come sapete, è il Comandante in capo della Guardia nazionale."  
Suo padre dissentì:"Sappiamo chi è La Fayette! Io, ti volevo accanto, per gestire i nostri affari ma vedo che è tutto inutile discutere con te."  
"Padre, non ho ancora finito ... sposerò Christine l'estate prossima."  
" Come vedo hai pianificato la tua vita Francois! ... Ormai non mi resta che accettare le tue decisioni, per quanto riguarda Christine, sappi che non abbiamo nulla in contrario."

"Grazie Padre! Devo chiederVi un'ultima cosa, prima di ripartire, voi e mia madre, dovete venire con me, a casa del dottor Monford per ufficializzare il nostro fidanzamento."

Il Generale guardò Antonin, che un po' perplesso, sollevò il bicchiere, disse: "Brindo al tuo futuro Francois!"

La cena era giunta al termine, Oscar si alzò da tavola, disse: "Vi chiedo di scusarmi ma ho bisogno di tornare in camera, sono stanca!"  
Sua madre esclamò: "Va pure Oscar!"  
Andrè alzandosi, disse: "Su appoggiati a me ..."

Era trascorsa una settimana dalla vigilia di capodanno, Oscar si ristabilì dalle fatiche del parto, intanto Margherite assunse due bambinaie.  
Ancora un altro giorno e Josefin sarebbe ripartita con la sua famiglia. Nei giorni precedenti si ufficializzò il fidanzamento di Francois e Christine.  
Francois, per la gioia dei suoi nonni, decise che dopo il matrimonio avrebbe abitato in una dependance del palazzo Jarjeyes.

Agnes e i suoi fratellini erano nella camera della zia, contemplavano i cuginetti che dormivano nelle loro culla.  
"Zia sono bellissimi!" – Esclamò la più piccola toccando la manina della piccola Aurora.  
Oscar con un gesto affettuoso, le carezzò il viso, disse: "La trovi davvero tanto bella?"  
"Certo zia, non so se somiglia più a te, oppure a mio fratello Francois."  
Josefhin incalzò: "Margherite ha ragione Oscar, la piccola ti somiglia moltissimo …"  
Nella stanza entrò Francois, che disse: "Oh … siete tutti qui!... Zia Oscar hai visite, zio Andrè ti aspetta di sotto."  
"Chi sono?"  
"Sono i tuoi ex soldati, desiderano vederti."  
"Digli che tra poco arrivo."  
"Va bene zia."  
"Josefin indosso ancora le vesti, sinceramente mi imbarazza il fatto che mi vedano così."  
"Non capisco il motivo perché, tu debba sentirti in imbarazzo! Io ti trovo benissimo e poi non entri ancora nei tuoi abiti."  
" Si lo so Josèphine ma vedi, loro mi hanno sempre vista in uniforme, e adesso ... così ... con questi vestiti ..."  
" Vuol dire che adesso, conosceranno un'altra versione del loro Comandante!"  
"E va bene, dopo tutto la mia vita ha subito innumerevoli cambiamenti, uno in più, non farà alcuna differenza! "  
"Va di sotto Oscar, poi porteremo i piccoli."  
"Grazie Josèphine!"  
Oscar uscì dalla stanza, percorse il corridoio, udì le voci e le risate provenire dal basso, uno scalino e ancora altri, si ritrovò nella sala. I suoi ex soldati erano di spalle, con loro c'erano Andrè e Francois. Erano comodamente seduti, a sorseggiare un bicchiere di vino. Udirono dei passi, gli ex soldati si voltarono, le loro bocche si spalancarono quando la videro arrivare, nessuno proferì parola.  
Alain, appena la vide, si alzò in piedi, e disse: "Buona sera Comandante Oscar …"  
In coro tutti gli altri: "Comandante, che piacere vederVI!"  
"Suvvia, non sono più il vostro Comandante!"  
Gerard ribattè: "Voi resterete sempre il nostro Comandante Jarjayes."  
Oscar avanzò verso di loro, e disse: "Vi prego non rimanete in piedi, accomodatevi."  
Andrè le si avvicinò, e portandola con se, disse: "Su Oscar, vieni a sederti qui."

Marcel un altro soldato ribatté: "Comandante abbiamo saputo da Bernard che è nato il vostro bambino! ... Bernard si scusa per non essere ancora venuto a farVi visita ma, mi ha incaricato di dirVi, che varrà quando prima con sua moglie Rosalie."  
Alain guardò con curiosità Oscar, che sibilò divertita: "Cosa c'è Alain hai visto per caso un fantasma?"  
"Scusatemi Comandante, ma negli ultimi tempi siete diventata irriconoscibile!"  
L'ennesimo soldato intervenne: "E' vero Comandante! Forse saranno quegli abiti a rendervi così diversa, noi siamo abituati a vedervi in uniforme e adesso ... ih ih ih... Scusatemi Comandante! …"  
"Alain, qualche settimana fa, ci hai detto che ti sposi, però non abbiamo ancora avuto il piacere di conoscere la tua fidanzata."  
Gerard, ribatté: "Fidanzata? Io piuttosto la chiamerei moglie, dato che avranno un bambino!"  
Andrè domandò: "Alain da quanto tempo?"  
"Da circa tre mesi …"  
"Ti faccio i miei auguri Alain!" – Esclamò Oscar.  
"Vi ringrazio ... amici."  
Poco dopo Josefhin e sua figlia Agnes, fecero il loro ingresso con i due bambini avvolti nelle copertine.  
I presenti rimasero sbigottiti nel vedere due pargoli, uno di loro disse: "Ma … chi è vostro figlio?"  
Andrè divertito incalzò: " Voi che ne pensate?!"

"Andrè ... veramente ... non saprei cosa dire."  
" Amici miei, Vi presentiamo i due piccoli Grandier!"  
"Stai scherzando Andrè? Bernard non ci ha detto che sono due!"  
"A Bernard, gli ho detto semplicemente che sono diventato padre e nient'altro."  
Oscar sorrise divertita, prese in braccio il piccolo, e disse: "Lui è Gabriel!"  
Andrè con la piccola in braccio, aggiunse: "Lei invece è Aurora, la mia bambina!"  
Luis, sussurrò: "Andrè ho la netta impressione che somiglino al Comandante, soprattutto la piccola!"  
"Non è la tua impressione Luis, di me hanno ben poco."  
Robert continuò: "Andrè ci hai messo un bel po' di tempo per conquistare il cuore del Comandante ma a quanto vedo, non hai perso tempo! ... Oh scusatemi Comandante!"-

Oscar vide Alain smorzare appena un sorriso, notò che la sua espressione non era più quella di un tempo.  
Sentendosi scrutato, Alain ritrovò la sua solita baldanza e disse: "I miei compagni hanno ragione, la bambina è tutta sua madre, speriamo almeno che sia più docile! Ah ah ah ..."

Francois chiese: "Scusatemi signori, ma dopo quanto ho ascoltato, vorrei che mi parlaste di mia zia! ... Naturalmente, vorrei sapere com'era nelle vesti di Comandante!"  
"Ci ha dato filo da torcere ragazzo!" – L'affondo di Alain.  
Josefhin ribatté: "Se mia sorella vi ha dato filo da torcere come dite, evidentemente voi non eravate degli stinchi di santi." .  
Alain rispose con il suo solito tono canzonatorio: "Madame dobbiamo riconoscere che avete ragione. Mi sembra di aver capito che siete la sorella del Comandante!"  
"Esatto!"  
" Bene, allora Vi dirò Madame! Dovete sapere, che quando Vostra sorella è arrivata nel nostro reggimento, come avete già intuito, non le abbiamo certo riservato un buon trattamento, anzi!"  
Francois intervenne: "Zio Andrè mi ha accennato qualcosa in proposito, siete stati fortunati ad averla avuta come Comandante, un altro al suo posto, non ve l'avrebbe fatta passare liscia." Loius incalzò:"Em … già, infatti, per questo motivo l'abbiamo proclamata come miglior Comandante delle Guardia Metropolitana! Ah ah ah ..."  
Il Generale entrato da un po' nel salone, ascoltò in silenzio la conversazione dei soldati.  
Gerard guardò Francois, disse: "E poi sapete, per degli uomini rudi e indisciplinati come noi, non era certo il massimo essere comandati da una donna ma ha saputo guadagnarsi il rispetto e la stima di tutti noi."

Alain sorrise e concluse: "Già, vero amici ... Il Comandante Oscar Francois de Jarjeyas, è stato il miglior Comandante che la compagnia B abbia mai avuto! ..."


	38. Chapter 38

_**Un romantico duello  
**_  
20 GENNAIO 1790  
"Oscar per la cena di stasera,cosa dobbiamo preparare per nostri ospiti!?"  
"Oh nonna, lo sai che per me qualunque cosa va bene, fa quello che ritieni più opportuno, naturalmente lascia fare alla servitù. Tu devi riposare, basta lavorare, quante volte debbo ripetermi!?"  
"Per me non è un peso e lo sai e poi, mi ci vedi a non fare nulla tutto il santo giorno?"  
"Non è così cara nonna … Se davvero vuoi tenerti impegnata, puoi sempre goderti i tuoi nipotini! ... A proposito nonna, dov'è Andrè?"  
"E' nella stalla a strigliare Cesar,lo sai che vuole occuparsi personalmente dei vostri cavalli!"  
"Si certo che lo so, approfitto che i bambini dormano, vado da lui."-

Oscar indossò velocemente la mantella e aprì il portone di casa, una folata di vento gelido imperversò la sala, e a passo deciso raggiunse le scuderie.  
La porta si aprì, Andrè udì dei passi, una voce: "Andrè …"  
"Oscar cosa fai qui? Fa molto freddo, non puoi certo ammalarti! ... Ricordati che rappresenti il sostentamento per nostri figli!"  
"Andrè se non la smetti di prendermi in giro, giuro che prima o poi pagherai tutto con gli interessi."  
Le si avvicinò e abbracciandola continuò: "Credimi, sto aspettando con impazienza che arrivi quel momento!…"  
"Non ce la fai proprio più? Vuoi davvero che ti dia una bella lezione, adesso?"  
"Magari!… Ma so che per il momento non è ancora possibile …"  
"Ma ... Cos'hai capito!"  
"Esattamente quello che hai inteso mammina."  
"E' inutile, sei davvero incorreggibile."  
"Oscar, sei una tentazione, la mia tentazione e come se non bastasse mi tratti anche male!"  
"Ma cosa dici! Se proprio vuoi, me ne vado e poi, se proprio ti faccio del male, è meglio per te che dormi in un'altra stanza!"  
Ma si può sapere cosa dici? Possibile che ti arrabbi in questo modo?"  
Si divincolò e disse: "Andrè ... Preferisco andare via!"  
Lui afferrò la sua mano e con impeto la tirò a se, l'abbracciò e continuò: "Dove credi di andare Madame! Tu resti qui, con me!"  
"La tua tentazione, torna a fare la balia!"  
"Ma cosa dici, non voglio che tu vada via ma non devi neanche, torturarmi in questo modo." –  
"Da qui non ti muovi, finché non mi avrai dato un bacio."  
Un bacio appassionato, un sussurro "Mi manchi Oscar… mi manchi tanto ... "  
"Anche tu mi manchi, Andrè …"

"Finalmente stasera conosceremo la fidanzata di quel furfante di Alain!"  
"Si nonna, ci saranno anche Bernard e Rosalie! ...Nonna, Oscar è ancora di sopra?"  
"Si, sta allattando i piccoli, dovresti vederla Andrè …"  
"Cosa è successo?"  
"Vorrai dire cosa sta succedendo!? Entrambi strillavano per la fame, Oscar non sapeva chi accontentare per prima … e …"  
"E allora?"  
"Allora niente … povera bambina si è messa a letto, si è sistemata alla meno peggio per accontentare entrambi! Povera Oscar! ... Non avrei mai immaginato una cosa simile! … Ehi tu, nipote, si può sapere dove stai andando?! Tua moglie ha detto che non vuole vedere nessuno …"  
"Io non sono nessuno!"

Andrè si precipitò di corsa per le scale, spalancò la porta. Il verde si spalancò quando vide Oscar a letto allattare entrambi i piccoli, che erano sostenuti comodamente da due cuscini.  
Appena Oscar lo vide, sibilò con tono minaccioso: "Se provi a prendermi in giro, o a dire una sola parola, stavolta giuro che mi alzo, e non ti darò nemmeno il tempo di chiedere aiuto!" "Sta calma Oscar non è mia intenzione prenderti in giro, se può farti piacere esco immediatamente."  
"Dove credi di andare Grandièr? Resta qui! Questa poi! Credi davvero di andartene? … Resta qui e non muoverti!"  
"Si, come vuoi, però dove sono le bambinaie?"  
"Le ho mandate via, desideravo rimanere sola, invece adesso ho cambiato idea! Voglio che tu rimanga qui! E non ti azzardare a fare nessuna allusione, chiaro?!"  
"Tranquilla ti ho già detto che non dirò nulla! ... Ecco ... Vedi... Mi siedo accanto a te, non dico una sola parola!"

–Oscar si allacciava il vestito, Andrè cullava Gabriel.  
Un tocco alla porta.  
"André … Oscar …"  
"Entrate madre, cosa succede?"  
"Sono arrivati i vostri amici, li ho fatti accomodare nel salotto.  
"Adesso scendiamo madre!"  
" Oscar come ti ho già detto, tuo padre e io, stasera siamo ospiti dai Legran, se non hai bisogno di nulla, noi andiamo."  
"Non preoccupatevi madre, vi ringrazio!"

Oscar e André avvolsero i bimbi nelle loro copertine, per raggiungere i loro ospiti. Ad attenderli nella sala centrale c'erano: Bernard, Rosalie, Alain e la sua fidanzata Alice.  
Li videro percorrere la scalinata, con i bambini in braccio, la prima ad andargli incontro fu Rosalie, che esclamò: "Oscar ti trovo benissimo! ... Se non ti dispiace, prendo il piccolo! Voglio che conosca la zia Rosalie! ... Andrè ha i capelli scuri ma e tutto sua madre!"  
Mentre gli ospiti erano presi dai piccoli, Alain guardava Oscar inebetito.  
Oscar disse: "Allora Alain cosa aspetti a presentarci la tua fidanzata!" "Si … Si certo … Comandante ... lei è Alice la mia fidanzata. Vi ho già parlato di lei."  
Alice era una splendida mora alta, slanciata e dai capelli lunghi ricci.  
La ragazza dopo i convenevoli guardò Oscar e disse: "Alain mi ha parlato tanto dei suoi amici, soprattutto di Voi Madame Oscar!"  
"Beh .. certo ... ho raccontato qualche avventura ... in ... in caserma Comandante! ... Rosalie non hai ancora visto la bambina, ti assicuro che è identica a sua madre!"

Bernard esclamò: "Alain hai perfettamente ragione è identica ad Osca, è davvero bella!"  
Alice ribatté: "Sono sicura che quando sarà grande, farà strage di cuori."  
Andrè indispettito dalle parole di Alice, strinse a se Aurora, la sua espressione fu quella di un padre geloso.  
Bernard esclamò: "Non vorrai mica tenertela tutta per te, spero!"  
"Bernard, la mia bambina è ancora piccola, per ora non ne voglio parlare."  
"Ah amico mio! Adesso ti scopro, anche padre geloso! Ah ah ah ah ..."

La cena giunse al termine, nanny, che era con loro, si alzò prese i piatti per portarli in cucina, disse: "Bene ragazzi, vi lascio alla vostra conversazione, vado in camera mia."  
Oscar prese la sua mano, le fece adagiare i piatti sul tavolo, sussurrò: "Cosa fai nonna?"  
"Li porto in cucina!"  
Questo non è più compito tuo e lo sai, lascia che lo facciano gli altri!"  
"Tu bambina vuoi farmi sentirmi inutile."  
"Nonna tu per noi sei indispensabile! Hai lavorato abbastanza, adesso meriti un po' di riposo."  
"E va bene, non dire nient' altro, ho capito, io vado, buona notte ragazzi!"

Buona notte a voi Madame!"

"Oscar, tu non puoi nemmeno immaginare quando Bernard ed io abbiamo appreso da Alain, che avevi avuto ben due bambini!...Alain sei taciturno, non è da te, cosa ti succede?

" Emm .. Nulla Bernard ... nulla!"  
"Dicci almeno, se avete stabilito la data del vostro matrimonio." –  
"Em … si, come vi avevo accennato Andrè, ci sposeremo a Marzo … il ventuno."  
La ragazza felice, incalzò: "Abito con i miei genitori in una casa di campagna,poco distante da Parigi, c'è una chiesetta ed lì che ci sposeremo. Daremo un ricevimento in casa dei miei genitori, nulla di sfarzoso, ci sarà la mia famiglia e gli amici di Alain naturalmente! ... Madame Oscar, Alain mi ha detto che siete legati da una profonda amicizia, ed è per questo che desidera che siate i nostri testimoni di nozze e Voi Madame, lo accompagnerete all'altare. E' inutile dire Madame, che per me è davvero un onore."  
"Per favore Alice, chiamatemi semplicemente Oscar. Alain è nostro amico e vorrei che lo foste anche Voi.  
"Va bene Oscar, come volete."

Andrè, disse: "Che ne dite se continuassimo la nostra conversazione davanti al camino, con un buon bicchiere di vino!"

Si spostarono nella sala accanto, Marie servì del vino agli uomini e del cioccolato caldo alle signore.  
Oscar domandò: "Rosalie cosa mi dici dei sovrani, continui ad andare alle Tuilleries?"  
"Da quando aspetto un bambino, ci vado molto di rado, quelle poche volte che vedo la Regina mi chiede di te! ... Sai Oscar, era davvero felice di sapere, che hai appena avuto i tuoi bambini! ...Mi ha detto di salutarti, ti chiede di andarle a fare visita non appena ti sarà possibile."  
Oscar rimase in silenzio, poi guardando Bernard domandò:  
"Che genere di atteggiamento hanno assunto i sovrani nei confronti dell'Assemblea Costituente?"  
Bernard bevve l'ultimo sorso di vino, posò il bicchiere sul tavolo, disse: " Alain te lo può confermare, sono costantemente sorvegliati dalla Guardia Nazionale, sono praticamente agli arresti! ... Comunque, la regina continua a svolgere le sue funzioni di rappresentanza e quando si fa vedere in pubblico si veste con molta semplicità."  
Alain ribatté:"Bene Bernard, adesso non diventiamo malinconici, è meglio parlare d'altro! ... Andrè come vanno gli affari ad Arras?"  
"Prevedo che la fabbrica vada in funzione prima dell'estate. Anche se è prematuro dirlo, spero che porti qualche risorsa in più ad Arras. "  
"Se le cose andassero per il verso giusto, ricordati del tuo amico, che dell' esercito ne ha le tasche piene! Ti assicuro che verrei tranquillamente a lavorare in mezzo alle tue stoffe ah ah!"  
Oscar non si esimette a chiedere: "A questo punto Alain, non capisco perché ti sia arruolato?! "  
Alain sorseggiò tutto d'un fiato il vino e stordito da quella inaspettata osservazione rispose di rimando: "Certe volte noi uomini ci comportiamo in maniera irrazionale! ... Il mio è stato un ennesimo colpo di testa! ... Ora basta parlare di me, dimmi amico, i bambini come si comportano, ti lasciano il tempo necessario per riposare? Sai, anche noi dobbiamo prepararci al lieto evento ma spero che ne arrivi soltanto uno! Ah ah ah ah ..."  
" Alain, noi siamo dei soldati, abbiamo resistito a tutto o sbaglio?! Quindi riuscirò a resistere ai mie figli! ah ah ah ah..."

La serata proseguì tranquillamente, quando arrivò la balia e chiamò in disparte Oscar.  
"Madame, la piccola Aurora Vi esige, tra un molto si sveglierà anche Gabriel,"  
"Si, certo, adesso arrivo! ... Scusatemi ma io devo andare, devo occuparmi dei bambini! ... Ma voi rimanete pure in compagnia di Andrè."  
Rosalie, incalzò: "Va pure non preoccuparti per noi …"  
"Mi ha fatto piacere di averti conosciuta Alice."  
"E' stato un piacere anche per me Oscar."

Oscar, lasciò i suoi ospiti, con lo sguardo addosso di Alain.

Oscar allattava il piccolo Gabriel, e Aurora era tra le braccia della bambinaia. Andrè aprì la porta e avanzò verso la donna,prese la bambina in braccio e disse: "Tornate dopo, rimango io con mia moglie!"  
"Si signore" – Dissero le donne, uscendo dalla stanza.  
"Sono andati via …" "Hai una strana espressione Andrè, cosa ti succede?"  
"Andrè con la piccola Aurora tra le braccia, si sedette sul divano di fronte a lei, disse: "Alain non mi convince, non ha l'aria di un uomo felice che sta per sposarsi."  
"Lo notato anch'io Andrè! ... Secondo me, è coinvolto dalle circostanze."  
"Vuoi dire che si sposa solamente per il bambino?"  
"Credo proprio di si Andrè, al contrario di Alice che mi sembra davvero innamorata."  
Andrè divenne silenzioso, si accorse che la piccola si era addormentata, si alzò dal divano e la adagiò delicatamente nella culla. Poco dopo, anche Gabriel si addormentò, Oscar, si alzò e mise anche il piccolo nella sua culla.  
Andrè era silenzioso, Oscar gli domandò: "Dimmi, a cosa stai pensando?" "A ciò che stai pensando tu... e solo che non hai il coraggio di dirlo." "Non ti capisco! Cosa vuoi dirmi?! Parla, dimmi a cosa stai pensando!"  
"Sono sicuro che Alain è innamorato di un'altra donna, e Alice non è nient'altro che un ripiego nella sua vita! ... Cosa c'è? Non dici nulla? So che la pensi esattamente come me …"  
Lei non rispose.  
"Oscar ... Alain è innamorato di te!  
Lei non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo, si alzò di scatto e inalberandosi disse: "Si può sapere che cosa dici? Ancora con questa storia?!"  
"Ti assicuro che non mi fa piacere dirtelo e tanto meno mi diverto a infierire! Purtroppo è la verità."  
"Andrè, se Alain si è innamorato di una donna che non sia Alice, non necessariamente l'altra sono io!"  
"Oscar non dirmi che non ti sei accorta di come ti ha guardato per tutta la sera, che non ti credo."  
"E anche se fosse! Cosa posso farci, dimmelo! E poi lo sai, che certi discorsi mi infastidiscono!"  
"Oscar non era mia intenzione farti arrabbiare …"  
Lui l'abbracciò la strinse a se, con tono suadente disse: "Ti prometto che non ti infastidirò mai più con questo argomento, però Oscar, ciò che ho detto è la verità! ... Perdonami, non volevo farti arrabbiare!" 

"Andrè ..."

_** 1O MARZO 1790**_

Il sole splendeva in alto, Andrè era in giardino seduto al bordo della fontana che addentava una mela.

Dei passi una voce: "Andrè … prendi!"  
Alzò la testa, riflessi pronti, André afferrò la spada che Oscar gli ebbe lanciato.  
"Ma … cosa!"  
"Su Andrè non protestare, è tempo di riprendere i nostri allenamenti. Ormai siamo fermi da troppo tempo! ... Andrè vediamo se adesso riesci a battermi. Credo che per te sia più facile vincere, dato che, non tocco la spada da diversi mesi!"  
"Non solo sei agguerrita, ma noto con piacere, che finalmente hai indossato gli abiti di sempre! Quindi hai l'intenzione di tornare il maschiaccio di sempre, vero mia dolce mogliettina?!"  
"Certo mio impertinente marito! E adesso in guardia André!"

In men che non si dica incrociarono le lame scintillanti, provocando un antico tintinnio che da tempo a palazzo Jarjeyes non si udiva più. Il rumore inconfondibile non sfuggì agli abitanti del palazzo. La prima ad udire il suono delle lame fu la nonna, che affacciandosi alla finestra, li vide imperterriti a battersi come un tempo.  
"Quei due non cambieranno mai mi faranno morire dallo spavento! ...Adesso sono diventati più battaglieri di prima! Santo cielo!"

"Allora Oscar … vedo che sei affannata, che ne dici di arrenderti!"  
"Arrendermi io? Ti sbagli di grosso, hai forse dimenticato quanto sono ostinata …"- Rispose tra un colpo e l'altro.

" Certo che non l'ho dimenticato, come potrei!"

Nonostante che Oscar non toccasse la spada da mesi, riusciva a tenergli testa.  
Oscar indietreggiava, era in difficoltà.

"Allora Oscar ,credi ancora di battermi tanto facilmente?"  
"Se credi di spaventarmi, ti sbagli Grandièr! … Se te la cavi meglio di me e perché ti sei allenato con Francois … ora ti faccio vedere io …"-  
Avanzò di qualche passo.  
"Non hai perso la tua insolenza Madame Grandièr!"

Il generale stava firmando dei documenti nel suo studio, quando fu attratto dal frastuono delle spade. Si alzò dalla poltrona, e sbirciando dalla finestra, vide i due duellare.  
Sorrise soddisfatto e mormorò: "Mi mancava vederli battersi! ... Era ora che Oscar riprendesse la spada. Devo dire che se la cava benissimo."

Ormai esanime, Oscar indietreggiò, finì con spalle al muro, era rossa in viso e respirava con affanno. Andrè fece incrinare le spade, e le lanciò via, la prese per i polsi e bloccandola al muro,disse:"Allora Madame Grandier, che ne dici di arrenderti?!"  
"Io non mi arrenderò mai Andrè Grandier!"  
"Nemmeno al mio amore? ... Se non hai nessuna intenzione di arrenderti allora ti ruberò un bacio ..."l

Augustin vide concludersi il duello, sorrise e tirò giù le tende, e tornando al suo lavoro mormorò: "E si, per la prima volta si sono confrontati da marito e moglie!"

"Non è giusto Andrè, cosi mi hai fatto perdere la spada …"  
"E' colpa tua, lo sai che in amore e in guerra tutto è lecito!? Dammi un altro bacio se non vuoi che questa volta sia io a sfidarti!"  
"Basta Andrè potrebbero vederci ."  
"Non mi importa, sei mia moglie, e ti adoro!"

Ancora un bacio appassionato...

"Su dai Andrè torniamo a casa, credo che sia l'ora di allattare i piccoli!"  
"Umm ... Ma senti che mammina attenta e premurosa! ah ah ..."  
"André dimmi, ti piace così tanto vedermi allattare i bambini?"  
"Che domanda, certo che si! Tu forse non ti rendi conto ma vederti tanto materna, per me è ... meraviglioso!"  
"Su, dai, affrettiamoci, quasi, quasi, ho l'impressione di udire fin qui gli strilli dei bimbi!"  
" Su, Oscar, dammi la mano, entriamo in casa!"

La nonna era nel salone ad attenderli con il piccolo in braccio, appena li vide entrare protestò: "Finalmente voi due, siete tornati!"  
"Nonna, aspetta che prendo Gabriel."  
"Si è appena calmato ma fino a poco fa, ha strillato, devi allattarlo."  
"Si nonna adesso penserò a lui, dallo a me!... Vieni qui Gabriel ..."  
" Bambina, ma guardati, sei tutta sudata, potresti ammalarti! E' mai possibile che voi due non cambierete mai?... André, sono quasi morta dallo spavento, vedendovi duellare, temevo che potessi farle del male."  
"Ma dai nonna, potrei mai fare del male a mia moglie? …Piuttosto, dovresti preoccuparti per me! Visto che ogni volta, rischio di essere infilzato dalla sua lama! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Oh André, smettila di scherzare! E poi, mentre io temevo che vi poteste fare del male, il Generale invece, era felice di vedervi battere. Io tuo padre non lo capirò mai,Oscar …"  
"Cosa? Mio padre ci ha visti duellare!?"  
"Non solo duellare ma ha visto anche tutto il resto!"  
Oscar, arrossì in volto, e guardando suo marito, mormorò: "Oh André ... mio padre ci ha visti!"


	39. Chapter 39

_**LA CONFESSIONE DI ALAIN**_

Le lancette dell'orologio scandivano la mezzanotte, Oscar e Andrè erano stretti, abbracciati nel loro letto.

"Non mi sembra vero Oscar, i bambini stanno dormendo e noi abbiamo finalmente ritrovato la nostra intimità."  
"Dimmi Andrè, come preferisci vedermi, in abiti femminili o con i miei vestiti di sempre?!"  
"Mi piaci vestita in qualsiasi modo … mi stai bene soprattutto così …"  
"Così! Ma non ho niente, ho solo le coperte addosso."  
"Appunto … baciami Oscar, baciami con passione ..."

br

"Stamattina quando ti ho vista con con la spada in mano, mi hai fatto perdere la testa, eri … eri … bellissima, incredibilmente bellissima!"

Un bacio e ancora un altro e ancora un altro ...

Oscar e Marguerite, erano nel in salotto, quest'ultima disse: "La settimana prossima ci saranno le nozze di Alain! ... Oscar dobbiamo tornare da Madame Beltran per scegliere l'abito che dovrai indossare."  
"Madre veramente io non so, sapete che queste cose per me, sono soltanto una seccatura."  
"Non puoi negare che ti servono degli abiti appropriati, almeno in certe occasioni."  
"Madre avete ragione ma …"  
Dei passi, la voce di Andrè: "Oscar, da retta a Madame! Oltre agli abiti che hai indossato durante la gravidanza non hai nient'altro, non vorrai andare con uno di quelli, spero! Oppure preferisci indossare gli abiti di sempre?! ... Madame credo che sia il caso di acquistare diversi vestiti, in previsione del matrimonio di Francois."  
"Andrè credo che tu stia esagerando, due abiti saranno più che sufficienti! Lo sai che io non faccio vita mondana, figurarsi poi andare in giro vestita da donna! ... Madre, preferisco che madame Beltran venga qui, non posso lasciare i bambini per molto tempo sono troppo piccoli, loro dipendono completamente da me."

"Si hai ragione, faremo venire qui madame Beltran!"  
Andrè, disse: "Oscar in proposito, credo che sia il caso di trovare una balia per lasciare i piccoli, il giorno delle nozze di Alain."  
"Andrè loro verranno con noi, insieme a Marie e Loren, non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarli a casa e poi, non credo che si attaccherebbero al petto di una sconosciuta."

_**PARIGI  
**_  
Alice era nel salotto, indaffarata ad attaccare le tende, Alain invece, era appoggiato alla finestra, guardava l'orizzonte. Alain era triste e malinconico i suoi pensieri erano solamente per lei: Oscar.

"Alain è tutto pronto per domani, ho ritirato il mio vestito dalla sartoria, sapessi quanto è bello! ... Alain, su vieni a vedere le tendine che ho cucito."  
Alain rimase in silenzio, si voltò per guardare la donna che l'indomani sarebbe diventata sua moglie.

_**"Devo reagire, lei per me non potrà mai essere nulla se non un ricordo struggente e doloroso, devo concentrarmi su Alice e il bambino che mi darà. **_  
_**Sono stato uno stupido a volere che fosse proprio lei ad accompagnarmi all' altare, adesso devo trovare la forza di dare una svolta alla mia vita."**_

"Cosa c'e Alain, non stai bene'! ... Su dai ... Vieni a vedere quanto sono belle le tende che ho cucito."

"Si, adesso arrivo."

"Allora, cosa ne dici?" "Non ne capisco molto ma hai reso la casa molto più accogliente, sei stata davvero brava."  
La guardava con tenerezza, le dita sfioravano il bel volto di Alice.  
"Ti amo Alain!"

"Alice ... ti voglio, ora, adesso!"

La baciò con passione, la prese tra le braccia e la portò nella loro stanza da letto. L'adagiò sul letto e la baciò avidamente, la fece sua con tutta la passione che sentiva dentro, pur sapendo che il suo cuore apparteneva a un'altra donna, almeno in quel momento finse di dimenticarla.

_**PALAZZO JARJAYES 21 MARZO 1790  
**_

Un tocco alla porta.  
"Oscar sei pronta?"  
"Non ancora Andrè! … La nonna vuole raccogliermi i capelli, è andata a prendere le forcine! ... Cosa c'è Andrè, sei rimasto in silenzio, forse non ti piace il vestito? Non mi sta bene?... Su, avanti, parla!"  
Ecco ... veramente ..."

"Allora, sto così male che non hai proprio niente da dirmi?"  
"Dici che non ti sta bene? Oscar, ma ... cosa dici! ... Sei bellissima!"…"  
Un passo e un altro ancora avanzò verso di lei e abbracciandola con impeto, continuò: "Sei talmente bella, che te lo strapperei di dosso."  
"Su dai Andrè, questo non è il momento di parlare di certe cose! ... Io invece, mi preoccupo di dover portare tutto il giorno queste scarpe, che nonostante non siano molto alte, so che mi daranno fastidio."  
"Fastidio o no, ti voglio esattamente così come sei! ... Desidero ardentemente che tu mi baci, madame Grandier!"  
Stretti in un dolce abbraccio, si scambiarono un tenero bacio ...

"Madame i bambini sono pronti, quando volete possiamo andare."- Disse Marie.  
"Sono pronta, possiamo partire anche adesso."

La carrozza lasciò palazzo Jarjeyes, alle loro spalle si chiuse il cancello.  
Era il primo giorno di primavera, il sole era radioso, era una giornata calda e piacevole.

Davanti alla chiesa erano radunati gli invitati. Erano gli amici di sempre: Bernard, Rosalie, i soldati della guardia con le loro famiglie e naturalmente gli ospiti della sposa.

"Ehi Alain, sei pronto per il grande passo oppure ti tirerai indietro all'ultimo momento! Ah ah ah ..." – Chiese Gerard.  
"Ti piace prendermi in giro ma c'è poco da ridere! Non scordarti che ci sei passato prima di me!"  
"Sarà come dici ma tu Alain, che sei amante della libertà e delle belle donne, ti ci vedo poco a sacrificarti in questo modo!" – L'affondo di Luis.  
"Ma sentite che amici che mi ritrovo, anziché incoraggiare il vostro compagno di bagordi, lo incitate a fuggire! Ah ah ah ... "

Una carrozza avanzava lentamente lungo il sentiero, fermandosi davanti alla chiesa.  
Il cocchiere sistemò il predellino, aprì lo sportello.  
Andrè per primo, aiutò a scendere Marie a cui fu affidato il piccolo Gabriel, poi toccò a Loren che prese in braccio Aurora. Tutti gli sguardi erano puntati su di loro, l'ultima a scendere dalla vettura fu Oscar che alzò appena il pizzo del vestito. Alain osservò ogni suo singolo movimento, sentiva l'emozione salire e il cuore battere all'impazzata.

Sei bellissima Comandante ...  
Bernard e Rosalie furono i primi ad avvicinarli, seguiti dai soldati della guardia.  
"Benvenuta Comandante, è un piacere rivedervi " "Grazie amici."  
Andrè hai portato con te i marmocchi, vogliamo vederli!"

"Si, certo, venite, guardateli non sembrano angelici? Ma vi assicuro che sono davvero tremendi, non fanno che strillare! Ah ah ah!""  
"Sono bellissimi, somigliano sempre di più alla madre!" – Esclamò il primo.  
"Andrè, il Comandante a quanto pare si è fatta valere anche stavolta!" – Osò il secondo.  
Tra la piccola folla che si radunò intorno a loro, si fece largo Alain.  
Una stretta di mano, e disse: "Ciao Andrè, vedo sei riuscito ad arrivare in tempo."  
"Ti assicuro Alain, che non è stato semplice ma alla fine, ce l'abbiamo fatta."

"Ben arrivata Comandante!"  
" Grazie Alain!"  
" Immagino che il viaggio non sia stato dei migliori con due bambini al seguito."  
"No Alain è andato tutto per il meglio, i bambini hanno dormito per tutto il tempo."  
"Mi fa piacere."

Sguardo profondo, Alain le disse:"Vogliate scusarmi Comandante, vado a salutare i miei amici."  
" Va pure Alain."

Cavalli a passo, una carrozza si avvicinava: era la sposa.

"Oscar, Alice è arrivata. Io prendo posto in Chiesa, tu devi rimanere con Alain! ... Alain prima che tu entra in Chiesa voglio farti i miei auguri!"  
"Grazie, amico mio!"

Alain porse il braccio e guardandola intensamente, disse: "Comandante Oscar, permettete?"  
"Si, Alain, possiamo andare."

Alain e Oscar percorsero lentamente la navata della chiesa. Alain sentiva le gambe tremare per l'emozione.

"Sto per sposarmi con Alice ma la donna che io amo con tutto me stesso, è qui accanto a me! ... Alice che non merita tutto questo … Dio cosa ho combinato!"

Oscar e Alain avanzarono verso il sacrale.  
Andrè era al posto d'onore, in prima fila.  
Ci fu l'ingresso della sposa, era bellissima: il suo abito bianco contrastava il colore scuro dei suoi capelli, accompagnata al braccio di suo padre percorse la navata.  
Alain, guardava Alice con rassegnazione, in quel momento i suoi pensieri erano tutti rivolti per la persona che gli stava accanto.  
Un passo e ancora un altro.  
Alice sorrideva felice, guardava l'uomo che da lì a poco, sarebbe diventato suo marito. La sposa lasciò il braccio di suo padre, si uni a quello del suo futuro marito.  
Oscar prese posto accanto ad Andrè, che gli porse la mano.

Il sacerdote unì in matrimonio: Alain e Alice.  
Ci fu lo scambio degli anelli, le firme su sugli atti: prima delle degli sposi, infine quelle dei testimoni.  
Alain e Alice uscirono dalla chiesa accolti da un caloroso applauso.

La festa si svolse nel cortile della casa della sposa.

"Oscar, Andrè, vi presento la mia famiglia! ... Loro sono i miei genitori e i miei fratelli. Come vedete sono ancora dei ragazzi, io sono la maggiore!"

Il padre della sposa disse: "Benvenuti! Per noi è un onore averVi qui, per le nozze di nostra figlia!"  
Andrè ribatté: " Grazie Signore."  
La madre della sposa, esclamò: "Madame, avete due splendidi bambini! ...  
"Vi ringrazio."  
"Madame, per qualsiasi cosa che abbiate bisogno, non dovete che chiedere."  
" Grazie Madame, siete davvero gentile!"

La festa era in pieno svolgimento,. Il cortile era gremito di fiori e tavoli addobbate a festa. C'era una piccola orchestra che invitava alle danze gli sposi.  
Andrè e Bernard chiacchieravano allegramente con gli ex soldati della guardia, mentre Oscar e Rosalie erano in compagnie delle bambinaie.

"Oscar, la piccola comincia a lamentarsi!"  
"Rosalie, è l'ora della pappa, tra un po' anche Gabriel si lamenterà."  
"Rosalie, i signori Blanc, mi hanno messo a disposizione la stanza degli ospiti. Per favore pensa tu ad avvertire Andrè, dovrò assentarmi per un po' di tempo."  
"Non preoccuparti Oscar, va pure."

"Madame Blanc …"  
"Dite pure madame Oscar."  
"Vedete madame, ho la necessità di allattare i miei bambini e ho bisogno della stanza che mi avete messo a disposizione."  
"Ma si, certo venite con me Madame! "

Oscar e le bambinaie seguirono la donna, attraversarono il corridoio, fino ad arrivare nella stanza degli ospiti.  
La donna spalancò la porta, e disse:  
"Ecco Madame Oscar, la stanza è a vostra completa disposizione!"  
"Siete davvero molto gentile, vi ringrazio!"  
"Bene vi lascio, io torno alla festa, a dopo."

"A dopo madame!"

Oscar rimase con i bambini e le due donne, allattò prima Aurora che dopo essersi addormentata fu adagiata sul letto, poi attaccò al petto Gabriel, anche lui si addormentò.

"Loren, Marie, io torno alla festa. Per qualsiasi motivo sapete dove trovarmi."  
"Tranquilla madame Oscar, a loro ci pensiamo noi."

Oscar lasciò la stanza, a passo marziale, percorse il corridoio, attraversò la prima stanza, era in prossimità della seconda, quando vide aprirsi la porta.  
Un sussulto, un gemito, alzò la testa l'azzurro incrociò lo sguardo scuro di Alain.

"Scusami se ti ho spaventata …

"Alain ... sei tu! Non mi aspettavo che la porta si aprisse all'improvviso... ecco .. la verità, che ero distratta e …"  
"Hai messo i bambini a letto?"  
"Si Alain questa è l'ora del sonnellino! ... Scusami Alain io torno alla festa."

Oscar rimase turbata, era la prima volta che Alain le parlava in modo confidenziale.

Lo sguardo di Alain, si perdevano dell'azzurro. Attimi fatti da silenzi.

"Aspetta Oscar! ... Voglio parlarti!"  
" Alain, non ne vedo il motivo! ... Non dimenticare, che Alice è una brava ragazza e non merita tutto questo! ... Alain sei un uomo davvero fortunato, tra non molto avrai un bambino, non potresti desiderare di più dalla vita!... Adesso scusami, devo raggiungere mio marito."

"No aspetta!... Può darsi che io abbia tutto, ma non ho ciò che desidero …"

"Taci Alain, non dire altro!"  
"Sono disperato, perdonami ma io ti amo, non posso farci nulla!"-  
"Alain, credo che tu sia semplicemente confuso. non dimenticare che hai una moglie e presto diventerai padre."  
"Oscar io ..."  
"Alain, Andrè mi sta aspettando, gli ho promesso il prossimo ballo!"  
Un altro passo.  
"Io ti amo Oscar, hai sentito? Voglio che tu sappia che ti ho amata ... ti ho amata sin dal primo momento che ho imparato a conoscerti, quando ho capito, che donna sei! ... Ho celato i miei sentimenti facendo lo stupido con te! ...Sappi, che sei costantemente nella mia testa e non riesco a strapparti dal mio cuore … non posso farci nulla! ... Perdonami se puoi, so di aver rovinato la nostra amicizia ma sentivo il bisogno di confessartelo! ... Ti prometto che non ti importunerò mai più!"

Oscar rimase in silenzio, lasciando il corridoio a passo marziale. Sentiva le mani gelare, le gote arrossate e il cuore balzare dal petto.

_**"Non posso farmi vedere così da Andrè, non riuscirei a sostenere il suo sguardo, sono troppo scossa da quanto accaduto!**_

Uscì di casa e senza che nessuno la vedesse, si appartò in un angolo buio del cortile, desiderava di rimanere sola, nel tentativo di cercare la serenità che difficilmente avrebbe ritrovato.

Alain disperato più che mai, rimase chiuso in camera.

Seduto, gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo e mani tra i capelli i suoi occhi divennero lucidi, non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime.  
"Cosa ho fatto Mio Dio! ... Le ho mancato di rispetto ancora una volta! ... Hai fatto l'ennesima bravata, vero Alain?! ... Sono un uomo disperato, ho distrutto la nostra amicizia! Non credo che avrò più il coraggio di guardarla in faccia! ... E André ... il mio amico Andrè ... Signore cosa ho combinato!"

"Alain … Alain, dove sei? ... Sei qui Alain! Cosa fai tutto solo?"  
" Ecco ... niente ... niente Alice, mi sono semplicemente allontanato un attimo per via della musica. Avevo un po' di mal di testa ma adesso è tutto passato! ... Alice, su vieni forse è meglio tornare alla festa."

"Alain, amore mio sono tanto felice, perché non mi dai un bacio?"  
" Ecco .. io .. si, Alice, baciami ... ho bisogno dei tuoi baci ..."

Il viso di Oscar, si soprappose a quello di sua moglie, Alain la baciò con passione e disperazione.

"Rosalie, hai visto Oscar?"  
"Doveva allattare i bambini, credo che sia ancora con loro."  
"Rosalie, è passato troppo tempo, non è possibile!... Vado a cercarla!"  
Andrè vide Alice al braccio di Alain, domandò: "Avete visto Oscar?"  
Alain non aveva il coraggio di guardare l' amico, abbassò lo sguardo e rimase in silenzio.  
Alice rispose: "Andrè, mia madre l'ha accompagnata nella stanza degli ospiti, doveva occuparsi dei bambini, non so altro! ... Andrè, eccola! Sta arrivando da questa parte!"  
"Oscar, ti ho cercata dappertutto, dov'eri?"  
Alain e Oscar non si guardarono.

"Ecco ... Andrè i bambini si sono appena addormentati."

Alice, felice disse:"Oscar,tuo marito, non vedendoti cominciava a preoccuparsi ... Sei fortunata Oscar ..."  
"Co ... cosa dici Alice?"  
"André è perdutamente innamorato di te! ... Come io lo sono del mio Alain!"/  
"Non so chi dei due è più fortunato Alice!... Anch'io sono perdutamente innamorata di Andrè!"  
Alain confuso e imbarazzato disse: "Alice vieni, andiamo a ballare."  
"Si certo Alain! ... Oscar, Andrè noi andiamo, vi unite alle danze?!""  
"Si, certo! ... Oscar se non sbaglio mi avevi promesso un ballo!"  
"Si André, è vero, andiamo!"

Il cuore batteva velocemente, Oscar desiderava solamente che la serata finisse quanto prima.  
Giri e giri di valzer e minuetto, finché non toccò ad Oscar finire tra le braccia di Alain. Entrambi evitarono di guardarsi, finché prima di lasciarla andare via tra le braccia di un altro cavaliere, le disse:" Perdonatemi Comandate Oscar, non avevo alcuna intenzione di offenderti."

Lei annuì.

La festa si concluse. Per il resto della serata Oscar, rimase tutto il tempo accanto ad Andrè e si unirono ai loro vecchi amici, evitando il più tempo possibile di rimanere con Alain.

Il dondolio della vettura, fece nuovamente addormentare i bambini. La carrozza rientrava a palazzo Jarjeyes.  
Oscar era ancora sconvolta da quanto accaduto quella sera.

" E' assurdo ciò che è successo! ... Alain mi ha confessato di amarmi! ... Non ci posso credere! ... Andrè è qui accanto a me, siamo sulla carrozza che ci sta portando a casa ... mi sento a disagio!... Alain perché ... Perché lo hai fatto? ... Sono tanto confusa! ... Come posso dirlo ad André?! ... No... non posso ... non posso fare parola con lui ...


	40. Chapter 40

_**SENTIMENTI CONTRASTANTI**_

Erano nella loro casa di Parigi, Alice aspettava Alain che la raggiungesse nella loro camera da letto.  
Alain era in cucina, seduto con le braccia appoggiate al tavolo, era l'immagine di un uomo disperato buttava giù un bicchiere dopo l'altro, aveva la sensazione che una lancia lo avesse trafitto il cuore._****_

_**"Ho distrutto la mia vita, ho distrutto la vita di Alice e ho distrutto l'amicizia e la stima che Oscar aveva per me! ... Adesso mi chiedo: con quale coraggio guarderò ancora in faccia Andrè!"**_

Ancora un bicchiere, ancora un altro.  
Dei passi alle sue spalle, una voce: "Cosa c'è Alain non ti senti bene,perché non vieni a letto?"  
"Non ho niente, ho solo un po' di mal di testa, torna a letto, io rimango qui."

Alice rimase scossa dall'atteggiamento villano di suo marito, gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime, stizzita gli diede le spalle e tornò in camera sbattendo la porta. Alain balzò dalla sedia, serrò gli occhi con forza, erano lucidi dall'alcol e dalle lacrime. Si alzò traballante, raggiunse sua moglie che vedendolo sconvolto si girò dall'altra parte. Si sedette sul letto, si tolse le scarpe e con rabbia le gettò via. Si sdraiò accanto a sua moglie, pensava disperatamente ad Oscar e alla conversazione che ebbero. Alain era troppo preso da se stesso, per accorgersi che Alice singhiozzava.  
La voce rotta dal pianto: "Tu non mi ami Alain, mi hai sposata solo per il bambino."  
"Ma che diavolo dici?... Cosa ti viene in mente! Non sono certo un uomo che si sposa per passatempo! ... Io ti amo … ti amo più della mia vita e muoio dalla voglia di averti! Vieni qua che te lo dimostro."-  
La baciò con passione, come non aveva mai fatto, le accarezzò i capelli, il viso, le sue mani scesero sulla camicia, l'aprì con desiderio, la baciò con bramosia.  
"Ti amo da impazzire!"  
Il viso bellissimo di Alice era confuso con quello di Oscar, la fece sua immaginando che fosse lei.

Distesi nel loro letto, abbracciati, Andrè disse: "Oscar, sei taciturna, non hai detto una sola parola, cosa ti succede!"  
"Sono semplicemente stanca, nient'altro."  
"E' stata una giornata faticosa, però è stata una bella festa! ... Mi ha fatto piacere trascorrere una bella serata con i miei amici, era tempo che non succedeva."  
"Direi, dal giorno del nostro matrimonio."  
"Si, però quel giorno ero troppo preso da te, non certo da loro! ... Oscar, sei strana ... distante, ti è forse successo qualcosa?"  
" Nulla Andre, adesso se non ti dispiace vorrei dormire!"  
" Va bene Oscar, buona notte."  
Buona notte Andrè, a domani!"

Che strano! ... Oscar è turbata! Forse è davvero stanca ... Ma no, la conosco , sono sicuro che le sia successo qualcosa ...

Era l'alba, Alice si svegliò e vide che Alain non era accanto a lei. Si alzò indossò velocemente la vestaglia, mise le ciabatte e lo cercò per tutta la casa senza trovarlo. Apri l'armadio per cercare i suoi abiti, vide che mancava la sua divisa.

"Possibile che sia andato in caserma? Gli hanno dato due settimane di licenza in occasione del nostro matrimonio!… No … non è possibile! No … non può essere!"

La ragazza scoppiò in un pianto liberatorio.

Le lancette dell'orologio segnavano le sei, il piccolo Gabriel si svegliò, un gemito che fece schiudere gli occhi della sua mamma. Oscar scostò le coperte, si alzò e a piedi nudi raggiunse la culla del piccolo. Lo prese in braccio e lo portò con se nel suo letto, si scoprì il seno e lo allattò.  
"Buongiorno Oscar ... buongiorno Gabriel!"  
" Andrè, ti sei svegliato!"  
"Come potevo non sentire questo birbante! ... Hai fame vero piccolo? ... Oscar è davvero affamato, guarda come succhia! ... Gabriel sei davvero ingordo!"  
Mi ricorda vagamente suo padre!"  
" Ih ih ih ... No, Oscar, credo che lui in questo mi superi!"  
"Allora glielo chiederò alla nonna, magari lei non la pensa come te!"  
"Oscar, sei più tranquilla ... ieri eri così ..." "Stanca, ero stanca André!"  
Le dita di Andrè le sfiorarono il viso, lei sorrise e disse: "Ti amo Andrè, ti amo tanto!"  
"Ti amo anch'io Oscar ... non sai quanto!"

Gabriel udendo il suono della voce del suo papà, lasciò il capezzolo e girò la testolina nella sua direzione, cercando le attenzioni del suo papà. Padre e figlio si deliziarono di quei momenti, di dolcezza.  
Poco dopo, anche la piccola Aurora si sveglio, Andrè sorridendo disse: "Sono da te principessa! Il tuo papà sta arrivando! ... Eccoci qua, adesso ci siamo tutti! ... Oscar, appena saranno svezzati la prima cosa che faremo sarà quella di trascorrere una serata tutta per noi come ai vecchi tempi."  
"Cioè vuoi dire, andare in un osteria, e bere finalmente un bicchiere di birra!?"  
"Ehi, non dimenticare che il dottor Monfort non ha ancora detto che sei guarita completamente! Lo sai, che dobbiamo aspettare fino alla la prossima settimana."  
"Andrè, io credo che ormai sia guarita completamente. La febbre non è più tornata e poi non tossisco nemmeno più."  
"Si è vero, comunque deve dircelo lui! Dai Oscar, non essere impaziente!"  
"Va bene … Andrè."

"Ehi Alain! ... Alain svegliati se hai ancora voglia di dormire, torna a casa tua, da tua moglie! ... E da prima dell'alba che sei qui! Hai bevuto come una spugna, come se non bastasse oltre ad essere sbronzo, non hai fatto altro che dormire sul tavolo! ... Adesso basta, torna a casa! ... Non è possibile! Nonostante che ti sia sposato da qualche giorno, tu frequenti già questo posto. Possibile che tu non abbia ancora messo la testa a posto?! Ci manca solo che tu vada a rinchiuderti di sopra con qualche donnina!"- Esclamò l'oste.  
"Piantala imbecille! ... O ti sbatto dentro e ti metto agli arresti per un mese."  
"Torna da tua moglie Alain! Se solo ti vedesse! Sei ubriaco fradicio."  
" E piantala, lasciami in pace ..."

Oscar passeggiava pensierosa per giardino del palazzo. Ripensava ancora, a quanto era successo con Alain, prese la decisione di raccontare tutto a suo marito.

"Oscar, vado a Parigi, mi piacerebbe che tu venissi con me."  
"Andrè, e i bambini?!" "Sai cosa facciamo? Non appena gli avrai dato da mangiare, andiamo via! Credo che per un paio d'ore se ne staranno tranquilli."  
"Mi stai tentando Andrè …"  
"Su Oscar, non farti pregare!"  
E va bene Andrè, io vado da loro, il tempo di nutrirli."  
"Intanto vado a sellare i cavalli."

Era primo pomeriggio,la giornata assolata era piacevolmente invitante. Avvolti nelle loro cappe, Andrè e Oscar partirono a galoppo.  
Erano passati sette mesi, dall'ultima volta che Oscar andò a Parigi, lo scenario era sempre lo stesso, nulla era cambiato, la povertà era ad ogni angolo della città.

Cavalli al trotto.

Andrè, qualche mese fa Rosalie mi ha riferito, che Sua Maestà desidera incontrarmi! … Ho deciso che ci andrò nei prossimi giorni."  
"Cosa vuoi che ti dica, se lo desideri va pure."

" Tu verrai con me."  
"Se è questo che desideri, ti accompagnerò ..."  
Passarono davanti a un osteria udirono una voce familiare provenire alle loro spalle.  
"Dai Alain tirati su."  
"Lasciami stare Luis non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare a casa e poi, non c'è nessuno che mi aspetta, cosa ci torno a fare!"  
Andrè e Oscar si guardarono e arrestarono i cavalli, si girarono, assistettero ad uno spettacolo pietoso: Alain portato a spalla dal suo amico ed era completamente ubriaco.  
"Io vorrei capire che diavolo ci fai con la divisa, visto che non sei in servizio e poi, non sei ancora in licenzia matrimoniale?"  
" Zitto stupido! ... Chi si sarebbe sposato? Non certo io ..."  
"Sei proprio ubriaco fradicio, vergognati Alain! Non so come non ti caccino dall'esercito. Non si è mai visto un ufficiale dirotto in queste condizioni."

"Oscar, ma questa è la voce di Alain!"

"Su, forza Alain, tirati su, non possiamo mica portarti in spalla! ... Io non capisco amico! Sei in licenza matrimoniale, dovresti stare con tua moglie, invece passi il tempo a ubriacarti nelle osterie e come se non bastasse, hai fatto in modo che Alice ti mollasse in così poco tempo! ... Certo che il tuo è davvero un bel primato!"  
"Oh … ti ho già detto che non voglio tornare a casa."

"Oscar ... ma hai sentito? Non è possibile, cosa gli sarà successo? Perché è in quelle condizioni?"  
Andrè scese da cavallo e andò in aiuto dell'amico, che era sorretto da Louis.

"Andrè dammi una mano, guarda come è ridotto, portiamolo a casa."  
"Ti ho detto imbecille che a casa non c'è più nessuno ad aspettarmi, si può sapere come te lo debbo dire?."  
"Alain cosa hai combinato, perché ti sei ridotto in queste condizioni?"  
"Ah ... sei tu! ... Lasciami stare Andrè, sappi che sei l'ultima persona che desidero vedere …"  
"Ma cosa dici Alain!? Appena qualche giorno fa, abbiamo festeggiato le tue nozze e oggi ti ritrovo così, in queste condizioni,perché! Cosa ti succede?"  
Oscar non perse una sola sillaba dei due, sentì le guance avvampare e il cuore battere all'impazzata, temeva che Alain potesse raccontare ogni cosa.

"Vuoi davvero sapere perché mi sono ridotto così ... amico? Ebbene te lo dirò! Sono in queste condizioni, per la stessa ragione che lo facevi tu …"

" Ma si può sapere cosa stai farfugliando Alain?!"

No, Alain, devo dirlo io a mio marito, non tu, ti prego taci.

"Andrè, ad Alain ci pensa Luis, noi dobbiamo tornare a casa, tra non molto i bambini avranno fame!"  
"Alain udì la sua voce, sollevò la testa e ridacchiando, disse: "Ah … siete qua Comandante! Ma che bello rivederVI! Non siete cambiata affatto! ... Sempre in sella al vostro cavallo bianco, proprio come hai vecchi tempi! … Cosa c'è, sentivate la mancanza delle perlustrazioni nei bordelli di Parigi? Se è così, indosso la divisa, possiamo anche andare … Vi accompagno ... ovunque ... dappertutto Voi vogliate ... l'importante che io rimanga al Vostra finaco! ... Ih ih ih ...""  
Louis ribatté: "Alain smettila di dire idiozie, sei davvero ubriaco! … Va pure Andrè, a lui ci penso io."  
"Si ... si ... certo Luis! ... Luis, tu sai perché Alain si è ridotto così? E Poi, perché ha detto, che a casa non c'è nessuno ad aspettarlo, dov'è Alice?"  
Alain stordito dall'alcol, guardò negli occhi Oscar, disse: "Alice mi ha lasciato, è tornata dai suoi genitori, è convinta che io non l'abbia mai amata ... capito adesso?! ... Ih ih ih ... forse ha ragione, chi lo sa! ... Arrivederci Comandante …. alla prossima perlustrazione ah ah ... Ah dimenticavo, sempre ai vostri ordini Comandante ih ih ih …"  
Andrè era confuso ma capì, che qualcosa tra Alain e sua moglie era accaduto.

Lasciarono Parigi, erano in aperta campagna.

Oscar fermò il cavallo e disse: "Andrè, devo parlarti."

"L'avevo intuito da un pezzo, che tu avessi qualcosa da dirmi."  
Scesero da cavallo, erano faccia a faccia, lui aspettava,lo sguardo severo di entrambi.  
"Andrè, la sera della festa, in casa di Alice, Alain, mi ha confessato di amarmi."

"Oscar ..."  
"Ti prego, lasciami finire! ... Alain ed io ci siamo incontrati nel corridoio, credo che mi stesse aspettando, sapeva che avevo messo a dormire i bambini! ... Mi ha detto che mi ha sempre amata ... Io non gli ho dato modo di dirmi altro, tanto meno gli ho chiesto una spiegazione..."  
" Ma quale spiegazione doveva darti! Se mai, eri tu, che avresti dovevi dirmi qualcosa, visto il tuo strano comportamento e i tuoi silenzi!"  
"Si, lo ammetto, hai ragione ma ormai è fatta! Andrè, credo di essere stata molto dura con Alain ma non potevo fare altrimenti! Lo lasciato senza dargli la possibilità di parlare. Sono andata via immediatamente, questo è tutto!"  
"Questo è tutto! Ma a te pare poco!?"  
"Non capisco cosa intendi dire?"  
"Perché non me lo hai detto subito, anziché aspettare!" "Andrè non era il caso di parlarne quella sera, ero troppo confusa."  
"Potevi dirmelo in seguito, quando eri più tranquilla. Avevo intuito qualcosa, però ... mai avrei immaginato, che Alain sarebbe arrivato a tanto. La sua è stata una mancanza di riguardo."  
"André, spero che tu non voglia fare una scenata! Se non ti ho detto nulla, è stato perché non mi aspettavo certo, che accadesse una cosa simile. Ero sconvolta e poi, secondo me, Alain non era in se altrimenti non avrebbe osato tanto …"  
"Certo che era fuori di se, era semplicemente disperato, so cosa significa, l'ho provato anch'io e ti assicuro che non è cosa da poco." "Dobbiamo dimenticare …"  
"Ma come puoi dire una cosa simile, lo hai sentito? Alice lo ha lasciato, e tu credi che lei non conosca la verità!?"  
"Non voglio pensarci Andrè …"  
"E invece si …"  
"Andrè, ma si può sapere cosa ti prende? Non è certo colpa mia se Alain si è innamorato di me!"  
"Certo che non è colpa tua! Però me l'hai tenuto nascosto e non avresti dovuto."  
"Non capisco André, che intendi e poi vuoi capire che non mi aspettavo certo una dichiarazione d'amore da parte di Alain?"  
"Andrò a parlare con lui …"  
"Non ne vedo il motivo. Se Alain ha avuto un momento di debolezza, questo non significa che dobbiamo dimenticare cosa ha fatto per noi, soprattutto per me. Non dimenticare che mi ha difesa da Girodelle, e mi ha salvato la vita!" "Lo ha fatto perché ti ama."  
"La gelosia ti offusca la mente Andre! Alain l'avrebbe fatto comunque, questo tu lo sai bene. Non è giusto, che tu adesso lo pregiudichi in questo modo e soprattutto, che reagisca così! ... Non credo che sia il caso di dilungarci. Torno a casa i bambini avranno fame! ... Andrè non essere avventato! Tra noi, quella impulsiva sono io, non tu. Sei un uomo riflessivo e ragionevole, ed è soprattutto per queste qualità che ti amo, non vorrei che tu mi deludessi! ... Capisco che tu sia accecato dalla gelosia ma lo sai, non hai motivo di esserlo! ... Non ho altro da dirti André, ti aspetto a casa!"

No aspetta Oscar ..."  
Oscar, mise il piede dentro la staffa, montò a cavallo e partì a galoppo, lasciando André, confuso e geloso.


	41. Chapter 41

_**RITROVARSI **_

Lanciò il cavallo al galoppo fino a sfiancarlo, l'indignazione era tale da renderla inquieta. Oscar desiderava allontanarsi da tutto ma i bambini erano a casa ad aspettarla.  
Portò Cesar nella stalla, gli tolse la sella compito che adempiva Andrè. Legò, l'animale e a passo marziale lasciò le scuderie.  
Entrò nel salone, udì il lamento del piccolo che di aspettare non ne voleva più sapere.  
Marie la vide arrivare,con tono concitato le disse: "Madame, Gabriel sta protestando …"  
"Si adesso arrivo." – Si precipitò per le scale e con respiro affannato entrò nella stanza, vide il piccolo disperarsi ma il pensiero di quanto accaduto la rendeva inquieta.  
Si tolse il mantello, la camicia e infine le fasce per poi indossare nuovamente la camicia. Prese in braccio Gabriel che imperterrito continuava a strillare, tirò a se la sedia, si sedette, avvicinò il piccolo al petto che senza perdere tempo,si attaccò avidamente, placando così, il pianto e la disperazione. Oscar allattava il piccolo, la sua mano accarezzava la peluria scura, guardava teneramente i suoi occhietti verdi, sorrise.

"Loren, Aurora dorme ancora?"  
"Si madame ma penso che tra non molto si sveglierà."

Era passata più di un ora da quando Oscar era rientrata a casa e di Andrè non ne sapeva nulla.  
Bussarono alla porta.  
"Oscar …"  
"Nonna entra."  
La porta si aprì.  
"Oscar la cena è pronta."  
"Nonna, sai dov'è Andrè?"  
"E' arrivato da un pezzo ma non capisco perché sia rimasto nella stalla."  
"Cosa sta facendo?"  
"Ma! E chi lo sa!? Io sono andata a cercarlo per dirgli che la cena è in tavola ma era strano, direi malinconico! ... L'ho lasciato che era seduto su una panca, mi ha detto di non avere fame! E ha aggiunto, che stasera preferisce fare compagnia ai cavalli, piuttosto che rientrare a casa! Bah, va a capire cosa gli passa per la testa!"  
"Cosa? Ma è diventato matto?"

I piccoli erano adagiati nei loro lettini, la nonna li guardò e disse: "Oscar sono una meraviglia, non avrei mai immaginato che un giorno, tu e mio nipote, avrestre messo al mondo due creature tanto meravigliose!"  
"Parli così, perché sono tuoi nipoti."  
"Cosa dici? Neanche a dirlo! Ma non li vedi?! Sono bellissimi!... Oscar, io vado in cucina."  
"Aspetta nonna vengo con te.  
"Oscar ho apparecchiato in cucina, tuo padre e tua madre sono alle Tuilleris."  
"E' forse accaduto qualcosa ai sovrani?"  
"No, non è accaduto nulla! Sono lì per una semplice visita di cortesia."  
"A bene!"

Entrarono in cucina, Andrè non c'era, Oscar si sedette e cenò.  
"Benedetto ragazzo è ancora nelle scuderie qui si fredda tutto."  
Oscar rimase in silenzio.

"Adesso basta con questo atteggiamento, vado a chiamarlo."  
"Lascialo stare nonna, evidentemente sta meglio con i cavalli che con noi. Digiunare un po' non gli farà certo male, così avrà tutto il tempo di ordinare le idee!"  
"No, signore! Invece andrò da lui, vedremo se continuerà a comportarsi in questo modo!"  
"Fa come vuoi nonna, tanto sono sicura che non ti darà ascolto."

Rimasta sola in cucina, sussurrò: "Per lo meno, è nelle scuderie a sbollire la rabbia!"

Nanny si coprì con una grossa mantella di lana, uscì dalla porta di servizio.  
Il freddo pungente di Marzo, fece in modo che la donna si stringesse ancora di più nella mantella. Percorse il sentiero che la portò alle scuderie. Aprì la porta e trovò suo nipote esattamente dove l'aveva lasciato: seduto sulla panca.

"Andrè, si può sapere cosa fai tutto solo!? Tua moglie è in cucina, ed è sola proprio come te! ... Andrè per favore, di almeno qualcosa, perché non parli? Non voglio vedervi così …"  
"E' lei che ti ha mandata?"  
"Ma che dici!? Certo che no! Non è stata lei che mi ha chiesto di venire, sono venuta di mia volontà."  
"Già … come ho potuto pensare che fosse stata lei a mandarti, orgogliosa com'è!" "Figliolo, non so cosa vi sia successo ma di una cosa sono sicura... Oscar ti ama e anche tu l'ami. Qualunque motivo sia stato a indurvi a questo, non può pregiudicare ciò che sentite l'uno per l'altra! ... io ora ti lascio, spero che rimanendo da solo tu rinsavisca e torni da lei! ... André, non aspettare che le incomprensioni e il rancore prevalgano, figliolo, ho più anni di te, so come vanno queste cose! ... Me ne vado ... testone che non sei altro!"  
Nanny, usci dalle scuderie, quando vide arrivare Oscar, senza dire una sola parola, si allontanò soddisfatta.  
Oscar entrò nella stalla, lo vide seduto sulla panca con i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e le mani giunte.  
Un passo e ancora un'altro, Andrè sollevò la testa, occhi negli occhi.  
Lei avanzò verso di lui, si guardarono con tenerezza.

Ancora un altro passo, lei disse: "Se hai deciso di dormire qui stanotte, ti avverto che non ti lascio solo, vuol dire che dormiremo sul fieno come quando eravamo bambini e la nonna ci sgridava.

"Oscar ..." Lui si sollevò dalla panca, sguardo nello sguardo: "Non mi dispiacerebbe affatto dormire sul fieno ed essere sgridato dalla nonna come allora ma a una condizione, che tu rimanga con me!"

"Andrè ..."

"Oscar, si getto tra le braccia di suo marito, che l'accolsero con infinito amore. le mani di Andrè accarezzarono il suo viso un sussurro: "Ti prego … vorrei che non mi escludessi ancora dalla tua vita! ... E' stato così per tanto tempo ma allora non eri mia! .. Adesso che sei mia moglie ... e sentirmi messo da parte, mi fa soffrire terribilmente."  
"Andrè non era mia intenzione escluderti dalla mia vita, tu lo sai che ti amo e solo che non mi aspettavo nulla di quanto è successo, non volevo che tu ci stessi male …"

" Basta così Oscar ..."  
"Invece dobbiamo parlare André! ... Io non voglio che tu faccia nulla contro Alain, sta soffrendo moltissimo e ha già tanti problemi. Credo che sia meglio lasciarlo stare."

Andrè annuì, la strinse forte a se, mormorò: "Aspetta Oscar ..."

"Cosa fai Andrè?" .  
"Sprango la porta, non voglio che nessuno entri ..."  
"Ma ..."  
"Non avevi detto che eri disposta a dormire con me, su quel pagliaio?"  
Si, certo che si, Andrè!"  
"E allora vieni come ... dammi la mano!"

br Dopo l'amore rimasero abbracciati, erano ricoperti di fieno.

"Oscar, devo farti una confessione ..."  
" Umm ... Sentiamo ... cosa hai da rivelare!"  
"Tante volte, ho immaginato di averti qui ..."  
"Qui?! Perché non me l'hai mai detto, ti avrei accontentato!"  
"Non credo che l'avresti fatto ..."  
"Non ne vedo il motivo Andrè, è stato bellissimo! ... Cosa c'è? Perché non rispondi?!"  
Vedi ... non mi riferivo adesso, ma ..."  
"Quando ero cieca e sorda al tuo amore, vero Andrè?"  
" Si, Oscar ... allora! ... Sapessi quanto ti ho sognata e desiderata! ... Ti ho immaginata qui, nel mio letto ... nel tuo letto e chissà dove ancora!"  
"A si?! Su dai, avanti! ... Se me mi riveli i tuoi sogni proibiti, vedrò di accontentarti, rimediando così alla tua indicibile sofferenza!"  
"Dici davvero Oscar? ... Esaudiresti tutti i miei desideri?"  
"Certo, perché no!... Su .. avanti, sto aspettando! Voglio rimediare ..."  
" Allora preparati, voglio averti ancora e ancora ... qui, su questo pagliaio ..."

Un bacio intenso e si persero nuovamente nell'amore ...

"Andrè dobbiamo sbrigarci! .. Sono sicura che i bambini staranno protestando per la fame, dovevano mangiare già da tempo!"  
"Oscar, aspetta, devo toglierti ancora della paglia tra i capelli ..."  
"Andrè, fa presto ti prego!" br "Aspetta, ce ne ancora un altro ... Ecco fatto!"  
"Andrè, andiamo!"  
"Aspetta Oscar, i miei capelli! ... Di sicuro avrò anch'io la paglia tra i capelli!"  
"Andrè, li toglierai quando saremo in casa ..."  
"Ma Oscar, cosa dici, li vedrebbero tutti e capirebbero che ..."  
"Che ci siamo crogiolati tra il fieno?! ... Senti Andrè, io devo scappare, tu rimani pure, a dopo!"  
"No, aspetta Oscar ..."  
"Ti aspetto in casa Andrè, ma sappi che la cena adesso sarà fredda! ..."  
"Andrè vide sua moglie lasciare le scuderie in tutta fretta, sussurrò:" Oscar ... non avrei mai immaginato che sarei stato tanto felice con te! ... Sei la mia vita ... amore mio!"

Le lancette dell'orologio segnavano le otto, Osar si girò nel letto, suo marito non era accanto a lei.

Andrè partì a galoppo, era sulla strada di Parigi, ebbe la sensazione di non arrivare più.

Ormai mancava poco, ancora qualche isolato, arrivò a casa di Alain.  
Varcò il portone, percorse in fretta a scalinata.  
Un tocco forte e deciso.  
Nessuna risposta.  
Ancora un altro e un altro ancora.

"Alain sono Andrè, so che sei in casa aprimi! Dobbiamo parlare."  
Ancora un altro tocco ...  
"Alain, sappi che non me ne andrò, finché non avremo parlato, sono capace di rimanere qui tutto il tempo."  
Sentì udire una voce provenire dall'interno.  
"Va via, non ho nessuna intenzione di parlare con qualcuno, e tanto meno con te! Va via, lasciami in pace!"  
"Sei tu che non vuoi parlare con me, non io! Apri o giuro che butto giù la porta, lo sai che sono capacissimo di farlo."

Una vicina ascoltando il trambusto, uscì di casa e disse: "E' meglio che lo lasciate stare! ... Povero ragazzo! La moglie lo ha abbandonato, da allora non fa altro che bere!"

"Alain, la vicina mi ha appena detto di lasciarti in pace ma è tutto inutile! Io di qua non me ne andrò! Apri ho detto! ... E va bene, allora lo hai voluto tu! ... Butterò giù la porta."

Andrè sferrò un poderoso calcio alla porta in prossimità della serratura, la maniglia si girò, la porta si aprì e Alain prese un calcio in pieno petto. Alain era esanime, privo di sensi, riversato sul pavimento, respirava appena.  
Un urlo.

"Alain ... Alain! Ti ho fatto male Alain! .. Io non volevo ... Alain, ma tu sei ubriaco fradicio!

André gli passò un braccio sotto la testa e lo sollevò.  
"Alain anche se lo meritavi, non era mia intenzione ridurti così e poi così conciato, non c'è alcuna soddisfazione, rimandiamo la questione a un'altra volta."  
Con un fil di voce Alain ribatté: "Te la detto, vero Andrè? ... Coff ... coff ..."  
"Si, Oscar, mi ha detto tutto."  
"Adesso si, che ho toccato il fondo! ... Mi dispiace di averla offesa ancora e mi dispiace di averti mancato di rispetto … amico, so di non avere più alcun diritto di chiamarti così! ... Hai tutte le ragioni di questo mondo per avercela con me, come uomo non valgo niente! ….Con il mio comportamento, ho fatto del male soprattutto ad Alice che non meritava uno come me! ... ahi ... che male allo stomaco ..."  
"Per essere ubriaco, riesci ancora a fare un discorso sensato, adesso su alzati non puoi rimanere disteso sul pavimento."  
"Lasciami qui e va via, vedi come sono ridotto!... E pensare che adesso sono anche un ufficiale della Guardia Nazionale ... non valgo niente ...  
"Ho detto di alzarti, devi reagire Alain."  
"Ed io ti ho detto di andartene."

Andrè si guardò attorno, vide un catino pieno d'acqua, sul tavolo, posò delicatamente la testa di Alain sul pavimento,prese la tinozza e gliela versò addosso.

"Splascccc ..."  
"ANDREEE' sei per caso impazzito? Non ti è bastato avermi ridotto in queste condizioni?"?"  
"Alain, se ti sei ridotto così, non è certo per colpa mia! E adesso alzati, e datti una ripulita se vuoi che non continui!

"Dannazione a te Andrè, sono uno schifo ..."  
"Su ... aiutami ad alzarti, basta piangerti addosso!"  
"Parli bene tu, che hai realizzati il tuo sogno con il Comandante ... io invece, vedi cosa ho combinato! ... Avrò un figlio da una donna che non amo, e che mi ha lasciato! ... E tutto questo in meno di una settimana!"  
" Basta! Hai detto abbastanza, adesso devi ripulirti, su vieni che ti do una mano."  
"Amico mio, io non merito nulla! ... Va via, lasciami agonizzare, magari muoio e non do fastidio più a nessuno ..."  
"Quante stupidaggini che dici, sei proprio fuori di testa."  
"Certo che sono fuori di testa, amo tua moglie ih ih ih ..."  
"Sei davvero ubriaco, altrimenti non avresti ancora osato ripetermelo. Vieni andiamo ..."  
"Si può sapere dove mi porti amico?"  
"In bagno, ti aiuto a darti una rinfrescata e poi, devi toglierti questa divisa, è sporca da quanto tempo la indossi?"  
" Ih ih ih L'ho indossata la mattina dopo che mi sono sposato ... già è vero mi sono sposato ... Ih ih ... da allora non me ne sono più separato! Ih ih ih ..."

"Nonna sai dov'è Andrè?"  
"Lo visto uscire molto presto, ha preso una mela ed è andato via senza dire nulla.

Lo sguardo di Oscar si rabbuiò, un pensiero si fece largo: _**"E' andato da Alain ne sono sicura! Spero solo che tutto si sistemi.**_

Era pomeriggio inoltrato, Andrè era a casa di Alain. Seduto in cucina aspettava che l'amico si svegliasse.  
Udì un gemito, lasciò la cucina e lo raggiunse nella camera da letto. Vide Alain portarsi le mani alla testa, era confuso, ancora un lamento, si portò le mani al petto, e disse:"Ohi ohi … ho male dapetutto … avevo dimenticato quanto picchi duro amico …"  
"Amico dici? … Guardati come sei ridotto! ... Ma ti rendi conto Alain? Avevi tutto, una carriera da ufficiale, una moglie e la cosa più assurda, che hai dimenticato che tra non molto avrai un figlio!"  
"Non farmi la paternale Andrè, lo sai benissimo che quel bambino è stato un errore ... un incidente di percorso! ... Io non l'ho cercato …"  
"Spero che tu non l'abbia dette ad Alice."  
"Alice? … Andrè, mia moglie non è una stupida … ha capito benissimo che non l'amo e che …."  
"Che sei innamorato di Oscar!… Glielo hai detto che si tratta di lei?."  
"No! Cosa dici?Mi credi pazzo fino a questo punto?!"  
"Non lo so Alain! .. Io ormai, non so più cosa pensare!"  
"Ho toccato il fondo, lo so, dimmi tu, cosa posso farci?! Non riesco a togliermi dalla testa tua moglie …nonostante che lei non mi abbia mai dato alcun motivo di sperare! … E' così amico amo tua moglie, dimmi tu, cosa debbo fare per togliermela dalla testa?! … E non guardarmi con quella faccia da imbecille … non lo sopporto! ... Non non credo che riuscirò a venire fuori da tutto questo! ... Amico, non hai nulla da rimproverarla, lei non ha nessuna colpa. In questa storia l'unico colpevole sono io e nessun altro! … In fondo di cosa ti meravigli!? Lo sapevi già cosa provavo per lei, te lo dissi quel giorno che venisti a cercarmi in caserma! ... Ohi che male alla testa!"  
"Si è vero! ... Ma non dovevi prenderti la libertà di … di … dichiararti a mia moglie, tutto questo è assurdo!"  
"Lo so, lo so, è inutile che mi rimproveri, non sono un ragazzino, lo so da me! Se continui a guardarmi in questo modo, mi fai sentire peggio di un verme."  
"Cosa pensi di fare con Alice, andrai a cercarla?"  
"Non lo so … e poi perché prenderla ancora in giro, se quando sto con lei penso a …" "Sta zitto Alain, non osare a dire altro, se non vuoi che ti ammazzi!"

Disse Andrè avanzando, con aria minacciosa.

"Anche se lo nascondo e non vuoi ascoltare, è ciò che penso. Ora fa di me, quello che vuoi, tanto la mia vita non vale niente!"

"Ascolta Alain, hai bisogno di rimanere solo per riordinare le idee, devi prendere coscienza della tua situazione e decidere cosa fare della tua vita! ... Se poi vuoi cadere nel baratro fa pure, tanto prima o poi dovrai riemergere e affrontare la realtà! Che ti piaccia o no, non puoi fare altrimenti.  
Spero che la prossima volta che ci rivedremo, io ritrovi l'amico di sempre! ... Ciao Alain, e rimetterti in sesto, ci conto! "

Andrè uscì dalla stanza tirando dietro di se la porta. 


	42. Chapter 42

_**Rinascita**_

Era sera.  
Il forte vento, i lampi all'orizzonte e le nuvole grigie cariche di pioggia minacciarono il ritorno di Andrè. Un lampo e un tuono squarciarono il cielo.

Il camino acceso, le culle erano nella sala centrale del palazzo. Il Generale e sua moglie vezzeggiavano amorevolmente i loro nipotini, si deliziavano dei loro sguardi e dei loro teneri sorrisi. Gabriel era in braccio a suo nonno e Margherite coccolava la piccola Aurora.  
Un altro lampo, un altro tuono.

Oscar era seduta davanti al fuoco guardava suo padre e sua madre giocare con i nipotini. Mani nelle mani, l'angoscia saliva, pensava ad Andrè che non era ancora rientrato.

Ancora un altro lampo, ancora un altro tuono squarciarono il cielo scuro, infine la pioggia battente.

La nonna entrò con il vassoio in mano: due tazze di cioccolata e un bicchiere di vino.

"Nonna, Andrè non è ancora tornato?"  
"No bambina! … Benedetto ragazzo, non capisco dove si sia cacciato. E' da stamattina che andato via, con questo tempo poi!"

Le lancette segnavano le otto, le nove, le dieci.

_"Basta, ora vado a cercarlo!"_  
Prese il mantello che era appoggiato sulla spalliera della sedia,si coprì il capo, lasciando il salone, udì la voce della nonna: "Ma si può sapere, dove hai intenzione di andare con questo tempo?"  
"A cercare Andrè …"  
"Ma sei impazzita? Hai visto che tempaccio la fuori?! C'è vento e la pioggia non arretra! Non ci pensare nemmeno! ... Oscar ... Oscar ... non andare!"

Oscar aprì il portone di casa, una folata di vento gelido,sollevarono il mantello, chiuse la porta dietro di se, andò nelle scuderie.

"Chi è?"

"Andrè ..." "Oscar cosa fai, perché sei qui?"-  
"Andrè, è da stamattina che sei andato via, si può sapere dove sei stato?" "Sono stato da Alain …"  
"Tutto il giorno?"  
"Si, tutto il giorno! ... Ho lasciato Parigi nel tardi pomeriggio, ero quasi arrivato a casa, quando mi ha sorpreso il temporale. Sono stato costretto a fermarmi in una bettola, non appena ha cessato di piovere, sono ripartito ma il temporale mi ha sorpreso nuovamente! ... Guarda sono bagnato fradicio, ho bisogno di cambiarmi!"

"Cosa c'è? Perché mi guardi in quel modo?"  
"Voglio sapere cosa è successo ma dopo che saremo entrati in casa."  
Si, certo, ti racconterò ogni cosa, se riusciremo ad entrare! ..."

"Dove vai André?" "Voglio vedere se riusciamo a tornare a casa, aspetta!"

Erano sul ciglio della porta, la pioggia scendeva copiosa, Andrè guardò il cielo, disse: "Oscar dobbiamo entrare immediatamente in casa, tra un poco diluvierà, dobbiamo passare per il retro della cucina!... Oscar, dammi la mano e cerchiamo di arrivare prima possibile …"  
"Va bene André, sono pronta, possiamo andare! … Uno, due tre via! … Su corri Oscar …"

La pioggia sembrava inghiottirli, ancora pochi passi, avevano l'impressione di non arrivare mai.  
Le mani intrecciate, correvano come due bambini.

"Dai Oscar, ancora un po' ... dai che ci siamo …"

La porta si spalancò, Andrè ed Oscar entrarono in cucina.  
Ancora un tuono.

"Andrè,Madamigella Oscar! Accidenti come vi siete combinati! Siete bagnati da capo a piedi! … Aspettate vado a prendervi degli asciugamani."  
Oscar si tolse la mantella, e disse: "No aspetta Michel, oltre agli asciugamani, ci servono degli abiti asciutti! Così conciati, combineremmo un pasticcio."

"Dirò a Mercedes di portarveli."  
"Grazie Michel."

"Andrè, non ci posso credere,guarda come siamo bagnati!"  
"Il temporale non accenna a diminuire, senti!"  
! Già, sembra essersi scatenato il fini mondo!"

Mercedes, cosa fai con quei vestiti?"  
"Li porto a Madame Oscar, nanny!"  
Capisco! immagino che quei due furfanti, sono rientrati in casa sotto la pioggia e adesso sono inzuppati d'acqua!"  
"E' esattamente ciò che ha detto Michel,"  
"Da qua Mercedes, li porto io!"  
"Tieni nanny, eccoli!"

"André, si può sapere cosa fai nel cassetto degli strofinacci?"  
In attesa che Mercedes ci porti gli asciugamani e i nostri vestiti, usiamo questi."  
"Ah ah ah ... Andrè, ma cosa dici!"  
"Beh, sono sempre meglio di niente!"  
"Metti giù quella roba nipote! .. Ecco qua, vi ho portato il necessario per rimettervi in sesto!"  
"Grazie nonna!"  
"Benedetti ragazzi! A guardarvi sembra che il tempo il tempo non scorri mai! Combinate le stesse marachelle di quando eravate bambini! A differenza che adesso, avete messo al mondo due bambini!"

Oscar , ribatté divertita: "Oh nonna! Ah ah ah ah..."  
" Non capisco cosa ci sia da ridere! Fate in fretta ad asciugarvi, se non volete prendervi un malanno!"  
"Agli ordini nonna!"  
"E vedi di non fare lo spiritoso Andrè! Ormai sei adulto, per combinare certe cose!"  
"Nonna che colpa ne ho, se fuori diluvia!"  
" Ah nipote, vuoi avere sempre l'ultima parola! Vi lascio così potrete cambiarvi! Dopo verrò a raccogliere gli indumenti bagnati."  
"Grazie nonna!"

Andrè prese l'asciugamano si avvicinò ad Oscar e lo passò tra i capelli, disse: "Vieni qui, sono tutti bagnati …"  
"Ma cosa fai Andrè! Lascia fare me! …"  
"Non ci penso nemmeno! Desidero asciugarli io, e tu sta buona!"  
" Andrè, così mi fai sentire una ragazzina!"  
"Oscar, tu non sai, quante volte ho desiderato asciugarti i capelli, e non potevo! /  
"Dici davvero Andrè?"  
"Davvero Oscar! ... E adesso lasciami fare! ... Come sei bella!"  
" Andrè, ti prego pensa ad asciugare, comincio a sentire freddo."  
"Si, subito, mio bellissimo Comandante!"

"Ecco qua! ... Adesso possiamo tornare in camera nostra!"  
"Andre, abbiamo messo in subbuglio l'intera cucina."  
"Su dai Oscar, dammi la mano, andiamo ..."  
"Vuoi la mia mano André? Ma tu ce l'hai già ... insieme al mio cuore ..."

Sguardo nello sguardo, si persero in un dolce bacio appassionato ...

Mano nella mano, percorsero allegramente le scale, senza accorgersi, che il Generale e Margherite li stessero osservano con i loro bambini in braccio.

"Augustin, li hai visti?  
"Certo Margherite!"  
"Che bello vederli così felici!"  
"Già ... sono davvero contento Margherite!"

Entrarono nella stanza, Andrè la tirò a se, la strinse, e disse: "Vieni qui, dove scappi?"  
" Da nessuna parte Andrè ... sono qui accanto a te!"  
"Oscar, mi ritengo l'uomo più fortunato del mondo! ... Ti amo ..."

si sciolsero in un dolce abbraccio, un bacio e un altro e un altro ancora più appassionato...****

"Oscar perché sei venuta a cercarmi nelle scuderie?"  
"Andrè, sei andato via da stamattina senza dirmi una parola, ho temuto che ti fosse accaduto qualcosa! ... Andrè cosa è successo con Alain?"  
"Credimi, ho stentato a riconoscerlo. Era ubriaco fradicio e chissà da quanto tempo che non si sbarbava! … Oscar, Alice ha capito che Alain non l'ama. L'ho ha lasciato, ed è tornata dai suoi genitori."  
"Cosa? Ma forse, sa quello che è successo …"  
"No, per fortuna, quello sciagurato non le ha detto di chi si è innamorato! ... E' meglio dimenticare questa brutta storia. Per quanto riguarda Alain, soltanto lui può venire fuori dal guaio in cui si è cacciato!"

La strinse ancora a se, lei si allontanò e chiese: "André, cosa è successo? "  
"Vuoi sapere se ci siamo picchiati, vero Oscar? ... Lui è stato estremamente sincero con me! Mi ha detto che ... ti ama ... e non solo! ... Non lo nego che quello che mi ha detto dopo, mi ha dato molto fastidio, ero tentato di prenderlo a pugni ma, riconosco che non sarebbe servito a niente!"  
"Cosa ti ha detto?  
Un respiro profondo, si alzò e le diede le spalle: "Oscar non voglio pensarci più, ti dico soltanto che mi ha dato molto fastidio."

Un pianto proveniva da fuori la porta, la voce del Generale: "Oscar …"  
"Entrate padre …"  
"Lo senti quanto strilla? Non lo reggo più, ha bisogno di te!"  
"Datelo a me, Padre." "Eccolo qui, è tutto tuo!" "Padre, è Aurora?" "E' di sotto, con la nonna, si è appena addormentata! .. Io vado, a dopo!"  
"Grazie Padre!"  
Oscar portò suo figlio al petto, si quietò.

"Ecco ... si è addormentato, adesso lo metto a letto."

br

"Oscar, ti va una cioccolata calda?"  
" Si certo, è quello che ci vuole, dopo aver preso freddo."  
"Vado in cucina a prenderla, faccio in un attimo."  
"Andrè ..."  
"Si?!"  
" Ti amo ..."  
"Voglio che me lo ripeta, non appena sarò tornato! ... Ma intanto, metti la piccola nella sua culla!  
"Si ...certo ... amore mio ... la metterò nella sua culla!"

**29 MARZO1790**

Il dottor Monford era nella stanza di Oscar, assistettero alla visita: Margherite e Nanny.

"Allora Riccardo cosa mi dite?"  
"Madame Oscar, finalmente posso dirVi che siete guarita!"  
"Davvero dottore?"  
Margherite e la nonna, esclamarono: "Oh Signore, che Voi siate lodato!

Oscar si allacciò velocemente la camicia, si alzò dal letto, a piedi nudi si precipitò alla porta, l'apri, Andrè era di fronte a lei. In quel momento il Generale percorse il corridoio, voleva avere notizie di sua figlia.  
Vide Oscar gettarsi tra le braccia di Andrè.  
"Andrè, sono guarita!"  
"Giura che stai dicendo la verità!"  
Lei non rispose, gli rubò un bacio e ripeté: "Sono guarita, Andrè!"  
"Oscar ... Oscar ..."  
La strinse a se, copiose lacrime, bagnarono le guance di entrambi.  
Il generale commosso, si passò la mano agli occhi, in silenzio ripercorse il corridoio, lasciandoli soli.

Abbracci, carezze e tenerezze.  
"Oscar ti avevo promesso, che quando sarebbe arrivato questo momento, avremmo festeggiato! ... Che ne dici se andassimo a Parigi?! I bambini hanno mangiato da poco, abbiamo un paio d'ore tutte per noi. "Si, si Andrè, aspetta, prendo le cappe e andiamo.

"Andrè, Colonnello,sono felice di rivedervi!" – Esclamò l'oste.  
"Grazie Fhilippe, per favore, portaci due birre!" – Disse André prendendo posto a un tavolo.  
"Si certo, arrivano subito!"

Poco dopo, il garzone portò le birre.  
Andrè raggiante alzò il boccale e disse: " Oscar, voglio brindare all'amore della mia vita, che ha deciso di rimanere e di invecchiare con me!" –  
"Ah ah ah ... noi due André!"

Prima di lasciare la locanda, Andrè si avvicinò a Fhilippe e domandò: "Alain continua a venire?"  
"No, Andrè! Sono due giorni che non si fa vedere."  
"Sai niente di lui?"  
"Luis mi ha detto che trascorre quasi tutto il tempo in casa, se non fosse per la vicina che l'ha preso a cuore, morirebbe di fame!"  
Oscar annuì.  
"Ho capito. Grazie Fhilippe, buona serata!"  
"Buona sera a voi ragazzi!"

Passeggiarono lungo la Senna, era una splendida serata di primavera il tepore dell'aria e il chiarore della luna rese indimenticabile quella giornata.

"Andrè, dobbiamo andare, i bambini, mi aspettano."  
"Si amore mio, hai ragione! .. Ma prima lasciati baciare ... "

10 Aprile 1790

Dopo un estenuante duello, Oscar e André erano sfiniti. Si sedettero al bordo della fontana, Oscar si passò il braccio sulla fronte per asciugarsi il sudore e disse: "Andrè, Robespierre mi ha fatto recapitare il permesso per far visita ai sovrani. Nel pomeriggio mi recherò alle Tuelliers, vorrei che mi accompagnassi."  
"Non potrei lasciarti andare via da sola e lo sai, andremo insieme!"  
"Grazie Andrè!"  
"Oscar, ho ricevuto una lettera da Lucien, sono arrivate le macchine che aspettavamo. E' indispensabile la mia presenza ad Arras, devo partire! ... Devo partire domani."  
"Quanto tempo starai via?"  
" Ti prometto, che sarà solo per qualche giorno! ... Mi mancherai …"  
"Anche tu Andrè, mi mancherai!"

Al palazzo delle Tuerilles

Due guardie sorvegliavano l'ingresso del palazzo, Andrè mostrò il lasciapassare rilasciato da Robespierre.

"Oscar, amica mia, che meravigliosa sorpresa! Quando mi hanno detto che eravate qui, non riuscivo a crederci! ... E' quasi un anno che non ci vediamo! … Come stai Andrè?"  
"Maestà, io sto bene, mi fa piacere rivedervi dopo tanto tempo."  
Luigi, ribatté: "Non è il caso di rimanere in piedi, prego accomodiamoci! ... Certo questa non è Versailles ma dobbiamo riconoscere, che comunque l'abbiamo resa confortevole! ... Andrè, dovevate vedere questo posto quando siamo arrivati, era invivibile! Ma, con l'aiuto dei nostri figli siamo riusciti a dare una sistemata! ... Poi ci hanno mandato quella ragazza … Rosalie. ... Madamigella, una volta la portaste a corte! … Quanto tempo è passato d'allora!"  
Maria Antonietta incalzò: "Oscar, Andrè, raccontatemi dei vostri bambini …"  
"Stanno diventando grandi, adesso hanno tre mesi."  
La regina sorrise e continuò: "Il Generale e vostra madre sono stati qui qualche giorno fa, mi hanno parlato di loro con orgoglio, mi hanno detto che non solo Aurora somiglia a voi Oscar ma anche il piccolo Gabriel. Andrè, Madame Margherite, mi ha detto che che Gabriel ha gli occhi verdi e i capelli scuri come i tuoi!"  
"E' così maestà, entrambi somigliano alla madre, di me hanno ben poco."  
"Sicuramente, saranno bellissimi! ... Mi piacerebbe conoscerli."  
"Ma certo Maestà! Andrè ed io Vi promettiamo che la prossima volta li porteremo!"  
"Grazie Oscar! ... Sapete, non riesco a immaginarVi con un bambino in braccio! ... Vi ricorderò sempre, come il Comandate della Guardia Reale ... l'amica che mi dava i consigli, che era sempre al mio fianco ... sopratutto nei momenti di difficoltà!"  
"Vi ringrazio Maestà!" br"Oscar,mi hanno detto che qualche giorno fa, è stato eletto Robespierre, come presidente di turno."  
" Si maestà, ne sono stata informata."  
Luigi intervenne con il suo fare scherzoso e disse: "Sapete, ci hanno assegnato una cifra a nostro favore per le spese personali, non è buffo tutto questo Andrè? Ah ah ah!"  
Due ragazzini entrarono nella stanza, erano Maria Teresa e Luis Charles, le corsero incontro e gettandosi tra le sue braccia, dissero: "Madamigella Oscar, che bello rivedervi!"

"Principe ... principessa!"

"Adesso, dobbiamo andare via!" Luigi, disse: "Oscar, Andrè, per noi sarà sempre un piacere ricevere una vostra visita, sappiamo che non è semplice ottenere il permesso per venirci a far visita, ma noi speriamo che questo accada quanto prima."  
"Faremo di tutto maestà, per rivederci quanto prima."  
"La prossima volta Oscar portate i vostri bambini dovete prometterlo!"  
"Certo principessa Maria Teresa li porteremo con noi, non dubitate!"

Lasciarono le Tuelliers.

"Andrè che tristezza! ... Mi chiedo come finirà tutto questo! Temo che possa accadere qualcosa di irreparabile."  
"Purtroppo adesso stanno pagando le conseguenze del loro mal vissuto! ... Su Oscar dobbiamo affrettarci, ho la sensazione di sentire fin qui gli strilli di Aurora e Gabriel!


	43. Chapter 43

_**L'amicizia ritrovata**_

Andrè quella mattina era partito per Arras. Oscar dopo aver fatto il bagnetto ai suoi bambini, li affidò a Marie e Loren. Lungo il corridoio incontrò il Generale.  
"Buongiorno padre."  
"Buongiorno a te Oscar! Andrè è partito?"  
"Si, tornerà tra qualche giorno."  
"E' incredibile Oscar! E' come se Arras non facesse parte del nostro paese! L'ultima volta che ci sono stato, ho avuto la sensazione che i problemi della Francia fossero ben lontani da quella gente!" "Padre, la politica che si è adottata in questi anni hanno portato sull'orlo del fallimento il nostro paese, eppure bastava pensare un po' meno all'egoismo e agli interessi di pochi."  
"Tu e Andrè avete dato una bella lezione a molti di loro. Una volta Chatelet mi disse, che era impensabile che io avessi una figlia come te! ... Adesso, a distanza di tempo, mi pongo la stessa domanda: Come sia possibile che tu sia tanto diversa da me!"  
Dei passi, Michel interruppe la conversazione.  
"Madamigella Oscar, c'è una visita per voi."  
"Chi è?"  
"E' Madame de Sassoin."  
"Cosa? Allice è qui?!"  
"Si Madame!"  
"Michel fa accomodare Madame de Sassoin nello studio, fa in modo che nessuno ci disturbi."  
"Va bene madamigella."  
"Bene padre vogliate scusarmi, come avete sentito devo ricevere un ospite."  
"Va pure Oscar a dopo!"

A passo marziale si diresse nello studio.

Forse Alice ha capito che la donna di cui è innamorato suo marito, sono io?! ... Non ho altra scelta, devo affrontare la situazione.

Un ultimo passo, era dietro la porta, girò la maniglia,entrò.  
La giovane era di spalle, un respiro profondo, ancora qualche passo.

"Buongiorno Alice!"  
La ragazza si alzò in piedi. Alice era in stato di gravidanza avanzata. Era timorosa, pallida in viso, gli occhi erano pieni di lacrime.

"Alice …"  
"Oscar scusami se ti ho importunata ma sei l'unica persona che possa aiutarmi."  
"Io veramente … "  
"Immagino, che tu sappia, cosa sia successo con Alain! ... L'ho lasciato …"

Copiose lacrime cadeva giù.  
"Ti prego, non fare così! Pensa la tuo bambino, ormai manca poco alla nascita. In queste condizioni, non puoi che fargli del male!"  
Alice si gettò disperata tra le sue braccia, singhiozzando disse: "Oscar, tra due mesi avrò il mio bambino. Sono sola, con questa terribile angoscia che mi porto dentro! ... Alain si è disinteressato non soltanto di me ma anche di nostro figlio!"  
"Calmati Alice, vieni qui, sediamoci! ... Alice, tu vorresti tornare da lui?"  
"Oscar io lo amo ma lui è innamorato di un'altra donna! Io l'ho capito solamente la notte del nostre nozze! ... Sai,lui è rimasto in cucina fino a tarda sera. Ha cominciato a bere, era strano, e come se non bastasse, è stato con me pensando all'altra ...  
"Ma ... cosa dici ..."  
"Ne sono sicura ..."  
br Oscar nell'ascoltare le parole della ragazza, si sentì terribilmente in imbarazzo.

"Alain non ti ha cercata?"  
"No, non mi ha mai cercata ... non mi ama. Ma il bambino cosa centra!? Lui non ha alcuna colpa! Ti prego, aiutami parla con lui, almeno che si occupi di nostro figlio …"

"Ma Alice io …" " Oscar, ti prego non negarmi il tuo aiuto. I miei genitori desiderano che torni a casa da mio marito ma dopo averlo lasciato non me la sento! Ti prego parlaci tu, oppure manda André …"  
"Andrè è partito per Arras, tornerà tra qualche giorno."  
"Non voglio aspettare fino ad allora! Per favore parlargli, voglio sapere se mi vuole ancora a casa con lui e se così non fosse, giuro che mi rassegnerò ma almeno vorrei, che si interessi di suo figlio."  
"Ora basta Alice! Asciugati le lacrime … vedrò cosa posso fare! ... come sei venuta fin qui?"  
"Mi ha accompagnata mio fratello in carrozza, non preoccuparti. Oscar, comunque vadano le cose ti ringrazio."

La ragazza andò via, lasciando Oscar nell'angoscia.

_**"Cosa posso fare! Parlare con Alain significa rivederlo, non so se faccio bene! … E poi, non so, se ad Andrè farebbe piacere … oh Dio che situazione … come debbo comportarmi!?"**_

Nel primo pomeriggio, un uomo bussò con insistenza alla porta di casa Sassoin.  
Disteso sul letto, con il cuscino in testa urlò: "Chiunque voi siate lasciatemi in pace!"  
"Aprite Signore Alain, sono un servitore di palazzo Jarjeyes! Ho un messaggio per voi … aprite! …"  
Un tocco ancora più forte.  
"Che diavolo ha detto quel imbecille!? Viene dal palazzo Jarjeyes? … Sono stordito ma ci sento ancora benissimo …"

Alain si alzò barcollando, era trascurato, la barba ormai ricopriva i lineamenti del viso, si trascinò con forza fino ad arrivare alla porta.

"Che diavolo vorranno da me? ... Perché non mi lasciano in pace! ..."

Aprì la porta con riluttanza.  
Il servitore si ritrovò di fronte Alain stordito e scialbo.

"Si può sapere cosa diavolo vogliono i Jarjeyes?"  
"Mi manda madame Oscar, desidera parlare con voi, immediatamente!"  
"Oscar? Vuole parlare con me! Cosa vuole?"  
"Buon uomo, se lo volete proprio sapere basta che vi rechiate a palazzo! Spero che non vi presentiate in queste condizioni, dateVi prima una bella ripulita!"  
"Come? Ma ... "  
"Buona sera Signore!"  
"Buona sera un accidente! Siete venuto fin qua ad offendermi ...

Alain si guardò allo specchio e tentando di sistemarsi la giacca farfugliò: "In quali condizioni sarei?! Io ... sto benissimo ... sono presentabile! ... Oscar non poteva mandarmi, un'altro servitore magari meno imbecille? …. Quel uomo ha detto che vuole vedermi. Cosa vuole ancora da me, non basta che mi ha annebbiato il cervello?! ... Sono ridotto uno straccio, a causa sua! ….. Ma che diavolo dico!? … Sono proprio fuori di me! ... Però quel idiota ha ragione non posso certo presentarmi in queste condizioni!"

Un tocco alla porta.

"E adesso chi accidenti sarà …"  
"Alain apri …"  
"Ah … E' quella rompiscatole della mia vicina …"

Passi lenti, svogliatamente andò alla porta, e l'aprì.

"Madame Lulù, vi prego! Vi ho già detto tante volte di non disturbarvi …"  
La donna entrò prepotentemente in cucina e disse: "Su smettila di dire idiozie una dopo l'altra, vieni a mangiare che si fredda! Se non sbaglio dovevi essere al comando, vero Alain?"  
"Al comando? A già … pensano che io stia male, mi hanno dato ancora un'altra settimana vi vacanza! Ih ih ih …"  
"Be certo ragazzo mio, bene non ti vedo! … Ma dico io, se stai così male per tua moglie, perché non vai a cercarla? Chiarite una volta per tutte i vostri problemi! Non dimenticare che tra due mesi nascerà il bambino, cosa vuoi Alain, che venga al mondo senza suo padre?"  
Alain si sedette alla sedia dietro il tavolo e passandosi le mai tra i capelli, disse: "Vi prego Madame, niente ramanzine!"  
"Alain, ti conosco fin da bambino, lo sai che ti voglio bene, non voglio vederti così!"  
"Si .. si ... lo so, madame Lulù ..."  
"Su Alain mangia e datti una ripulita, sappi che sei davvero inavvicinabile! … A dopo." - Disse La donna uscendo di casa.  
"Oh basta! Tutti che hanno da rimproverarmi qualcosa, non ne posso più! ... Assaporiamo questa minestra, spero che sia mangiabile! … ... Cosa vorrà da me, il bellissimo Comandante dagli occhi di giaccio! ... Ma no! .. Cosa dico?! Il suo sguardo è talmente bello ... dolce! ... No, no, no! ... Basta! Se continuo di questo passo, la collera di Andrè, si abbatterà su di me! ... Andrè, di sicuro sei tu, vuoi parlare con me, magari per ammazzarmi! ... Sarebbe una liberazione per me! … Ma cosa vado a pensare, non mi ha fatto a pezzi, quando gli ho fatto intendere che immagino sua moglie nel mio letto, perché dovrebbe uccidermi adesso?! … Forse ha cambiato idea … ci avrà ripensato … bah … Dopo mi darò una bella ripulita, non voglio che mi vedano così, chissà che penserebbero di me!"

Era pomeriggio inoltrato, Oscar era nel salone, seduta sul divano, aveva tra le braccia la piccola Aurora, mentre il piccolo Gabriel dormiva nella sua culla.  
Udì dei passi, era Michel, disse: "Madamigella, è arrivato Alain!"  
Oscar si voltò con la piccola Aurora in braccio, erano faccia a faccia.  
"Grazie Michel puoi andare."

Non appena rimasero soli, Alain disse: "E' davvero bellissima! Proprio come sua madre!"  
"Alain devo parlarti!"  
"Allora siete Voi che volete parlarmi, non il mio amico André! ... Dal tono della Vostra voce, ho l'impressione di avere di fronte il Comandante delle Guardie della Metropolitana!"  
"Hai finito di dire idiozie Alain?"  
" Tranquilla Comandante, sono serissimo! … Allora di cosa volete parlare?"  
"Alain, ho parlato con tua moglie …"  
"Moglie? Ma quale moglie? Se ci sono stato meno di un ora in sua compagnia!  
"Sta aspettando un figlio tuo, ed è tua moglie …"  
"Oscar … cioè Comandante … il fatto che stia aspettando un figlio mio non significa che …"  
"Mi stai deludendo Alain, Non puoi voltare le spalle ad Alice e tanto meno a tuo figlio. Io non ti riconosco più Alain! Dov'è finito il ragazzo buono e generoso di un tempo?! L'amarezza e la delusione non può distruggerti in questo modo! ... Hai tutta la vita davanti, non puoi lasciarti andare e fare ancora la vittima, quando le vere vittime sono tua moglie e tuo figlio!"  
"Ma .. io ..."  
"No, aspetta, lasciami finire! ... Alain, tu pensi di essere l'unica persona di avere questo genere di problemi? Invece ti sbagli! .. Ti capisco sai ... un tempo anch'io ho provato, quello che stai provando tu ..."  
"Cosa ..."  
" Alain, quando ho preso il comando della guardia, mi trovavo in una situazione confusa, esattamente come la tua! E' stato uno dei peggiori periodi della mia vita! ... Anzi, devo ancora ringraziarti per tutti i brutti momenti che tu e gli altri, mi avete fatto passare in caserma ..."  
"Ma cosa dite ... Chi è quel pazzo che vi ha rifiutata?"  
"Qualcuno che amava un'altra donna! ... Inseguito, mi sono resa conto, che l'amore era a due passi da me. Ero cieca proprio come te Alain!"

" Comandante ..."  
Alice ti ama ed è disperata. Tra pochissimo tempo, diventerai padre, sono sicura che la nascita di tuo figlio ti farà maturare! … Ecco, era tutto ciò che volevo dirti. Ti consiglio di pensa bene a ciò che fai! ... Alice è una bellissima ragazza, se credi che potrà aspettarti per tutta la vita ti sbagli. Si potrebbe stancare di aspettarti e potrebbe innamorarsi ancora! ... E' questo che desideri! Pensaci bene Alain, prima di prendere una decisione"

Gli occhi di Alain brillarono,un lungo respiro e disse: "Forse avete ragione Comandante Oscar! .. Ho fatto soffrire troppe persone intorno a me, non voglio che soffra anche mio figlio! … Vi ringrazio per le vostre parole, ne farò tesoro."  
Alain si alzò dalla poltrona e sbirciando nella culla vide Gabriel, disse: "Forse per mio figlio vale la pena di tentare, voglio darmi un'altra possibilità."  
"Alain vale sempre la pena di ricominciare, se vogliamo essere felici! Spero sinceramente che le cose si appianino tra te e tua moglie! ... E che un giorno, tutto ritorni come prima!"  
"Niente potrà tornare come prima, Comandante! Anche se ce la metterò tutta a ricostruire il rapporto con Alice, vi porterò sempre nel mio cuore Comandante Oscar! ... Non potrò mai dimenticarVi! ... Prima dicevo sul serio, Aurora è bellissima come sua madre! ... Addio Comandante!"  
Oscar annuì..

Arras  
" Andrè adesso questo posto, ha tutta l'aria di una fabbrica! Abbiamo tutte le macchine, ora mancano solo gli operai."  
" Lucien, sono soddisfatto! Voglio che la fabbrica vada in funzione, prima possibile."  
"I primi dieci operai si presenteranno domani mattina. Andrè, sapessi che lista che abbiamo! Tutti vogliono lasciare il lavoro nei campi, per lavorare con noi."  
"Lucien, mi piacerebbe accontentare tutti ma dobbiamo vedere prima le cose come andranno! ... Sono dispiaciuto che Oscar non sia qui, ad assistere all'apertura della fabbrica. I bambini sono ancora troppo piccoli, per affrontare un viaggio tanto lungo."

Alcuni giorni dopo

"Lucien, ormai è da qualche giorno che la fabbrica è andata in funzione. Lucien devo tornare a casa, finché io non tornerò, sarai tu il responsabile."  
"Grazie della fiducia che mi hai accordato André!"  
"Lucien, come ti ho già detto, non solo devi prendere i contatti per la fornitura dei materiali ma devi far conoscere il nostro prodotto! .. Fatti aiutare da Jordy, lo sai che ho fiducia in voi!"  
"Va tranquillo Andrè, vedrai al tuo ritorno, rimarrai soddisfatto di noi!"  
"Ne sono sicuro Lucien!"

**19 APRILE 1790  
**  
_**"Due anni fa entravo a far parte della Guardia Metropolitana ... Com'è cambiata la mia vita in così poco tempo! ... Ero confusa, triste ... improvvisamente mi sono accorta che il grande amore della mia vita è lui: il mio Andrè! ...E poi ... questi meravigliosi bambini, che sono arrivati così, in poco tempo ... "**_

Era sera, Oscar era sdraiata sul letto, giocava con Aurora e Gabriel.

"Aurora, cosa fai? Non tirare i capelli alla mamma! ... Su dai ... lasciali! ... E tu Gabriel, ti mangi le manine?! Sono buone, vero? Ah ah ah ..."

Improvvisamente la porta si aprì, alzò lo sguardo dai suoi bambini, vide entrare Andrè.  
Oscar si alzò dal letto in tutta fretta, gli si gettò tra le braccia.  
"Andrè finalmente!"

"Oscar ... sapessi quanto mi sei mancata!"  
Si scambiarono un tenero n bacio ... Ancora carezze e baci ... mano nella mano raggiunsero il letto, dove i piccoli giocavano allegramente.

"Ehi piccolini! In una sola settimana, siete diventati più grandi! ... Lo sapete che mi siete mancati!"  
"Anche tu Andrè, mi sei mancato!"  
Oscar ..."  
" Soprattutto la sera quando mi mettevo a letto! ... Ormai non ci sono più abituata ..."  
" Anche tu mi sei mancata Oscar, non sai quanto!"

Ancora un bacio ...

Ma dimmi André cosa è successo con la fabbrica?"  
"Oscar, ti informo che la fabbrica è andata in funzione!"  
"Davvero Andrè! Così presto?"  
"Si, abbiamo anticipato i tempi di apertura. Oscar, non sai che emozione che ho provato! Avrei voluto che ci fossi anche tu ma appena i bambini saranno più grandi, voglio tornarci con te, magari per rimanerci l'intera estate! Sarebbe bellissimo!"  
"Mi piacerebbe tanto tornare ad Arras."  
"Dimmi Oscar, ci sono novità?"  
"Andrè, è venuta Alice. Era in lacrime, mi ha chiesto di aiutarla ..."  
"Intuisco che le cose tra lei e Alain siano rimaste come prima..."  
"Ho parlato con lui, di Alice..."  
"E di nient'altro?"  
"Di cos'altro dovevamo parlare!? ... Ho tentato di fargli capire, che il suo atteggiamento è sbagliato e che deve darsi una possibilità con sua moglie! ... Credo che si sia convinto."  
"Spero che sia come dici Oscar! ... Vieni qui, abbracciami ancora!"

Stretti l'uno a l'altra guardavano i loro bambini che giocavano vivacemente sul letto di mamma e papà.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Alle Tuileris**_

**20 GIUGNO 1790**

"Oscar … è arrivato il benestare per andare a far visita ai sovrani!"  
"Davvero Andrè!? Allora, domani prima di partire per Arras ci recheremo alle Tuileris. Ho promesso alle loro Maestà che avremmo portato con noi bambini!"  
"Oscar, i bagagli sono pronti?"  
"Sono quasi pronti e poi abbiamo già le nostre cose ad Arras, dobbiamo portare solo il necessario per Aurora e Gabriel. … Andrè, l'unico rammarico che ho, e che, non possiamo rimanere più di due settimane per via del matrimonio di Francois."  
"Vuol dire che ci ritorneremo un'altra volta."  
"Andrè sono così felice di tornare!... Pensa, siamo andati via da Arras in due e adesso ci torneremo addirittura in quattro!" –  
" é vero! Vedrai quanti cambiamenti che troverai!"

L'indomani la servitù caricò l'ultimo bagaglio sulla carrozza.  
Andrè e Oscar erano in giardino davanti alla vettura per i saluti, con loro partivano anche Loren e Marie.

"Oscar, Andrè abbiate cura dei nostri nipotini!"  
"Ma certo padre, non preoccupatevi!"  
"Ci mancheranno questi due angioletti …"Disse nanny asciugandosi gli occhi con il grembiule.  
"Su dai nonna, non fare così! Staremo via solo due settimane …"  
"Lo so ma mi mancheranno comunque!"  
"Nonna, adesso divento geloso, credevo che fosse tuo nipote a mancarti! Ah ah ah ah ... "  
"Oh nipote, ti piace proprio prendere in giro tua nonna!"  
Margherite accarezzò le gote dei piccini, esclamò: "Fate buon viaggio ragazzi!"

"Grazie, Madre ..."

Salirono in carrozza e partirono.

Alle Tulleries

Andrè scese per primo dalla vettura, aiutò Oscar con i bambini. Le due accompagnatrici rimasero in carrozza.  
Qualche passo ed erano davanti alle guardie, André tirò fuori il lasciapassare e lo mostrandolo alle guardie, disse: "Siamo i coniugi Grandier, abbiamo il permesso, per andare dalle loro Maestà!"  
Il soldato, guardò con attenzione il documento, disse alla guardia: "E' tutto in regola, lasciali passare."

Le porte del palazzo si spalancarono.  
A passo marziale, dietro al soldato, Andrè e Oscar con i loro bambini tra le braccia percorsero il lungo corridoio, passo dopo passo attraversarono un infinità di stanze, fino ad arrivare a quella dei sovrani..

Nel salotto ad attenderli, c'era la famiglia reale.  
Luigi passeggiava avanti e indietro per la stanza, Maria Antonietta era seduta alla poltrona invece Maria Teresa e Luis Charles erano trepidanti nell' l'attesa di conoscere i due piccolini.  
Il soldato spalancò la porta, e disse: "Sono qui, potete entrare!"

La famiglia reale vide avanzare Oscar con la piccola Aurora in braccio, seguita da Andrè con il piccolo Gabriel.  
I principini, appena li videro, gli andarono incontro felici ed esclamarono: "Madamigella Oscar, che bello, siete qui! Vogliamo vederli!"  
La regina si alzò dal sofà ed insieme a Luigi si unirono alle voci festanti dei loro figli.

"Andrè, Oscar che bella sorpresa! ... Che bei bambini ... sono stupendi! ... Su André, dallo a me!"  
"Maestà lui è Gabriel ..."  
"Andrè, ma è bellissimo! ... Anche se ha i capelli scuri come i tuoi, somiglia tantissimo alla madre!"  
Maestà, è talmente evidente, che non posso che concordare con Voi!"  
Oscar, mostrò la piccola e disse:" Maestà, lei è Aurora ..."  
"Oscar, è bionda come Voi, ed è il Vostro ritratto!"  
"Luigi, ribatté: "Non rimaniamo in piedi, accomodiamoci!"  
"Grazie Maestà!"

La Regina incalzò: "Oscar, Vostra madre aveva ragione, quando mi ha detto, che i piccoli sono identici ai Jarjayes! ... E poi, la piccolina è incredibilmente somigliante a voi, Oscar!"

Charles e Maria Teresa vezzeggiarono i piccoli ospiti, e carezzandogli le manine, quest'ultima disse: "Come sono belli! Grazie per averceli portati Madamigella Oscar."

Oscar, sorrise e disse: "Principessa, ve l'avevo promesso!"

" Andrè come vanno le cose ad Arras?"- Chiese Luigi.  
"Siamo in viaggio per Arras maestà, ci intratterremo per due settimane. La fabbrica è andata in funzione un mese fa."  
"Mi fa piacere André, che le cose vadano per il meglio."

Poco dopo, la cameriera che era al servizio dei sovrani, entro nel salotto con un vassoio, disse:"Vi ho portato del tè e i dei biscotti." .

Oscar e la Regina, si appartarono, quest'ultima disse: "Da quando siamo qui, non ho avuto la possibilità di rivedere Fersen! ... Mi hanno detto che è tornato in Svezia! ... Amica mia, voi non sapete quanto siete fortunata! ... Avete sposato l'uomo che amate, la vostra è un famiglia meravigliosa!... Io invece, ho dovuto rubare qualche attimo di felicità ... e nulla più …"  
Le parole si interruppero per l'emozione.

"Maestà, spero che le cose, si sistemino e che voi, ritroviate la serenità che cercate ..."  
"Oscar, non voglio illudermi, so perfettamente che la nostra situazione è molto difficile! ... Spero solamente, che i miei figli abbiano un futuro sereno, lontano da tutto questo! ... Per quanto riguarda me, non mi importa ... che accada ..."  
"Maestà, Vi prego, non parlate in questo modo! Voi siete la Regina di Francia, non potete abbatterVi in questo modo."  
"Grazie Oscar, per le Vostre parole ma lo sconforto è tale, che a volte, mi chiedo che sia tutto inutile! ... Lasciamo questi discorsi tanto tristi, parlatemi di voi! Ditemi al palazzo Jarjeyes, come vanno le cose?"  
"Bene Maestà tra due settimane, si sposa il figlio maggiore di mia sorella Josèphine. Gli sposi hanno deciso di dare la festa di nozze a palazzo Jarjayes."  
"Che bello Oscar ..."

Il sole era ormai tramontato, la carrozza continuava il suo percorso. Dopo qualche sosta forzata a causa dell'esigenze dei piccoli, finalmente i viaggiatori erano alle porte di Arras.

"Guarda Oscar la fabbrica si vede da qui, pensa che già in piena produzione! Verremo non appena ci saremo sistemati, vedrai, ne rimarrai entusiasta!

"Sono contenta André, spero che tutto vada per il meglio."

La carrozza si fermò davanti alla tenuta, ad accoglierli nel patio c'erano Joland e Lucien.  
Scesero dalla vettura, Oscar aveva in braccio Aurora.  
"Madame Oscar che bella sorpresa! Da quanto tempo … lasciatela a me! ... E' bellissima Madame, è una meraviglia!"

"Grazie Joland!"  
Lucien, disse: "Ben tornato André!"  
"Grazie Lucien, ma dimmi come vanno le cose alla fabbrica tessile?"  
"Bene, poi ti racconto. Aspetta André, ti aiuto a scaricare il bagaglio!"  
"Oscar disse: "Joland, devi preparare la stanza degli ospiti per le ragazze, loro si occuperanno dei bambini."  
"Certo Madame Oscar, metterò le lenzuola fresche di bucato. Riguarda alla Vostra stanza, l'avevo già preparata! Andrè ci aveva avvertito che sareste arrivata!"  
"Grazie Joland!"

Oscar, spalancò la porta della loro camera, esclamò:"Andrè, ma ... ci sono due lettini per i bambini!" "Li ho fatti fare dal falegname del paese, quando sono venuto l'ultima volta, speravo che ci venissi con voi!  
"Ne dubitavi?"  
"Un pocosi! ...I bambini sono ancora troppo piccoli, non pensavo che saremo riusciti a venire tanto presto."  
"Andrè non possiamo certo negare che il viaggio con loro è stato faticoso, abbiamo dovuto fare svariate soste."

"Però, ci siamo riusciti Oscar."  
"Si André ci siamo riusciti!"

br Era sera, qualcuno bussava alla porta.  
Madame Oscar … "  
Entra Joland!"  
André, la cena è in tavola!"  
"Adesso scendiamo! ... Ascolta Joland, Adeline continua a lavorare presso la tenuta?"  
"Si madame, lavora nella tenuta, come avevate stabilito."  
"Benissimo! Joland, come hai visto,siamo in tanti e i bambini procurano molto lavoro. So benissimo che da sole non potreste farcela, quindi, trovate un' altra donna che vi aiuti! ... Non so magari Anne, vedi tu cosa fare."  
"Grazie per la vostra comprensione Madame!"

Scese la sera, la luna illuminava con tutto il suo splendore, il giardino della tenuta, le stelle brillavano numerose nel blu del cielo, l'aria fresca rendeva gradevole la passeggiata dei due innamorati.

"Oscar, guarda la luna! .. Stasera è così luminosa, che si vede perfino l'orizzonte!"  
"Andrè, guarda le stelle come brillano, stasera sono bellissime!"  
"Si, è vero, ma nessuna stella è bella di te!"  
"André ..."

Occhi negli occhi, sguardi di amore infinito. Con tocco leggero, Andrè, sfiorò il suo viso, stretti l'uno all'altro ...

"Sei taciturna, a cosa stai pensando?"  
"Penso a quanto siamo fortunati Andrè! ... Non tutti hanno la facoltà di scegliere la persona d'amare. "  
"Alludi alla regina, non è vero?"  
"Non solo lei, anche le mie sorelle ... mio padre, ha combinato i loro matrimoni. Non voglio nemmeno pensare come deve essere terribile, dividere la vita con un uomo che nemmeno conosci! ... "Ti amo Andrè …"

"Oscar ... mia Oscar ..."

Si scambiarono un bacio lungo e appassionato mentre il chiarore della luna illuminava i loro visi ...

"Su da bravo Gabriel, fa vedere alla tua mamma come mangi la minestrina. …. Ma bravo! Hai finito la tua pappa …"

Andrè era sul ciglio della porta, guardava sua moglie esternare tutto il suo amore di madre. Era orgoglioso della donna che aveva sposato..

"Andrè, sei qui!" Oscar vado a sellare i cavalli, ti aspetto fuori."  
"Adesso arrivo Andrè, aspettami che ho finito con Gabriel!"- Prese il tovagliolo, lo passò sul musetto del piccolo, gli diede un bacio e ancora un altro alla piccola Aurora e andò via.

"Marie, Loren, Andrè ed io staremo fuori qualche ora."

"Andate tranquilla Madame, a i piccoli ci pensiamo noi!"

"Andrè, sono qui dove sei?"  
"Oscar ... sono nella stalla …"

"Andrè hai sellato i cavalli?"  
"Si, possiamo andare."

Si allontanarono dalla tenuta portando i cavalli al galoppo.  
Era primo pomeriggio i due attraversarono le campagne di Arras e dopo un lungo percorso arrivarono in fabbrica.  
Legarono i cavalli alla staccionata, ancora prima di entrare, si udirono i rumori delle macchine in funzione.  
La porta era spalancata, entrarono, Oscar ebbe davanti a se una visione nuova. Era in un ambiente del tutto nuovo, il casolare abbandonato di un tempo non c'era più. Mella stanza adibita alla lavorazione del materiale, c'erano delle macchine a cui lavoravano gli operai, l'attività operativa era in pieno svolgimento. Spinta dalla curiosità, Oscar si aggirò per la fabbrica,.  
Un uomo si avvicinò ad Andrè esclamò: " Andrè sei tornato!"  
"Si Jean, sono arrivato ieri con mia moglie Oscar."

"E' un piacere conoscervi padrona, ho sentito parlare tanto di voi, per me è un onore."  
"Vi ringrazio, Jean."  
"Jean come va la produzione?"  
"Bene Andrè, vieni a vedere! ... Tu ancora non lo sai ma alcune sartorie hanno già acquistato i primi materiali e i clienti sono rimasti soddisfatti sia per il costo che per la qualità! Abbiamo ricevuto altre richieste, che consegneremo la settimana prossima."  
"Bene Jean! ... Jean, gli operai, vedo che lavorano con impegno." "Si André, Come saprai, gli operai sono i figli dei contadini! ... Bravi ragazzi che svolgono il lavoro nei migliori dei modi." " Mi fa piacere Jean! Desidero che regni armonia all'interno della fabbrica."

I tre si aggirarono per l'azienda, Jean mise al corrente di ogni cosa ai proprietari.  
Gli operai appena videro arrivare i padroni, li salutarono.

"Buongiorno padroni!"  
"Buongiorno a voi ragazzi!"  
"Tutto bene?"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Sono contento!"

"Oscar, prima di tornare a casa, che ne dici se andassimo al villaggio?!"  
"Ottima idea André, desidero rivedere Arras! L'ultima volta che ci sono stata i lavori non erano ancora ultimati."  
"Bene, entriamo nel villaggio."

"Andrè, sono contenta! Era come immaginavo! Le strade sono completamente risanate, l'impudicizia che ricordavo, non c'è più! ... E le case non sono più delle baracche! ... Andrè possiamo ritenerci soddisfatti! ... Desidero che la Contea progredisca e la povertà di un tempo venga dimenticata!"  
"Così sarà Oscar, vedrai, ci riusciremo!"

"Oscar siamo arrivati alla locanda di Pierre, prendiamo qualcosa da bere."

Legarono gli animali ed entrarono.  
"Buona sera Pierre."  
" Andrè, che bella sorpresa rivederti! ... Ops .. scusate Padrona! ... Che bello rivederVi! E' tanto che non venivate ad Arras!"  
" Grazie Pierre! E' vero! E' trascorso quasi un anno dall'ultima volta che sono venuta!""  
"Infatti padrona, per fortuna da allora sono cambiate tante cose, ed è tutto per merito vostro! Ma ditemi, cosa vi posso servire?"  
"Due birre per favore."  
"Ve le porto subito André!"  
"Vieni Oscar, prendiamo posto al quel tavolo."

Alcuni avventori della locanda, li riconobbero, uno di loro disse:" Sono loro, i padroni!"  
Un secondo disse:" Si Loris, sono qui! ... Ma con Andrè, c'è anche la padrona!"

Poco dopo l'oste servì al tavolo, i due boccali di birra.

"Padrona, se permettere voglio porgerVi le mie congratulazioni per il vostro matrimonio!"  
"Grazie Pierre!"  
"L'ultima volta che Andrè è stato qui, mi ha detto della nascita dei bambini, vi porgo ancora i miei auguri padrona!"  
"Ti ringrazio Pierre sei davvero gentile!"  
"Ora vi lascio, gustatevi le birre."

"Andrè, sono davvero soddisfatta! ... Tutto è come immaginavo! ... Um... davvero buone queste birre!"

"Come ai vecchi tempi Oscar!"  
" In parte André! Almeno per questa Contea, prospetto tempi migliori!"

." In breve tempo, si sparse la voce che i nuovi padroni erano nella locanda di Pierre. Appena saputo dell'arrivo dei padroni, la delegazione municipale, formato da sei persone, si recò nella locanda.

"Buongiorno Padroni, scusate se disturbiamo …"  
Andrè rispose: "Buongiorno a voi Signori, in cosa possiamo esservi utile?"  
Il delegato rispose:"Il mio nome è Patrick Dubois! ... Noi tutti, siamo i membri del comitato della municipalità di Arras. Contessa ... vedete ... eravamo in procinto di venire a Parigi, per parlare con Voi ..."  
"Cosa succede?"  
" Ecco ... vedete .. siamo qui per farvi una proposta.  
" Di cosa si tratta?"  
"Arres, ha bisogno di un sindaco, quello che è andato via si è dimesso!"  
"Cosa? E per quale ragione si è dimesso?"  
"Vedete padrona, non ci è dato saperlo! ... Ha lasciato il villaggio da un giorno all'altro senza dare alcuna spiegazione ..."  
" Sentito Andrè?! Che strano!"  
"Già ... molto strano Oscar! ... Chissà cosa è successo?"  
"Vedete signori, abbiamo discusso a lungo e a unanimità abbiamo concordato che nessuno più di voi, in quanto padroni di questa Contea, potreste gestire la cittadina! ... Abbiamo pensato a voi Signor Grandièr."  
"Signori, vi ringrazio per la stima che mi avete accordato, ma io non posso adempiere a un simile incarico! ... E poi, mia moglie ed io abbiamo la nostra vita a Parigi, sarebbe per me impossibile gestire la Contea data la distanza! ... Comunque, anche se io non ho intenzione di accettare la Vostra proposta, ho un candidato: è una persona che gode la nostra fiducia ma dovrò parlare prima con lui."  
"Per noi va bene Signor Andrè, aspetteremo Vostre notizie! ... Togliamo il disturbo."

Non appena la piccola comitiva andò via, Oscar basita, domandò:"Andrè, hai sentito! Ti vorrebbero come sindaco!? E' incredibile …"

"Non riesco a crederci nemmeno io!"

"Andrè, però che strano, perchè il sindaco ha lasciato Arras?"  
"Ma! Chi lo sa! ... Ma tanto prima o poi lo sapremo! Oscar dobbiamo andare via, si è fatto tardi!"

"Andiamo Andrè!"

Si recarono dall'oste per saldare il conto, che disse: "Lascia stare Andrè, è stato già pagato da quei uomini che erano qui quando siete arrivati."  
"Come?"  
"Di cosa ti meravigli, credo che la stima che questa gente abbia per voi sia più di quanto immaginate!"

Lasciarono l'osteria, prima di montare a cavallo, Oscar domandò: "Andrè, a chi hai pensato come nuovo sindaco?"  
"Non lo immagini Oscar? Ad Alain naturalmente!"  
"Cosa?"  
" Lui detesta la vita militare! Credo, che sia giunto il momento per lui, di decidere cosa intende fare della sua vita!"

"Sono sicura che accetterà! Allontanarsi da Parigi, lo aiuterà a schiarirsi un po' le idee ... magari riesce a ritrovare se stesso!"  
"Lo spero per lui Oscar. Per lui, Alice e suo figlio! ... Andiamo ... "

Il sole tramontava, l'aria era calda e gradevole, era di magnifica giornata di Giugno che volgeva al termine, Il loro sguardi al cielo, videro le rondini scomparire all'orizzonte, intorno a loro il silenzio della campagna.

" Andrè, montiamo a cavallo, vediamo chi arriva prima!"

"Su dai Oscar, è tanto che non lo facciamo ..."

Lanciarono i cavalli a galoppo, alle loro spalle c'era il sole rosso che tramontava.


	45. Chapter 45

_**La proposta di André**_

Sotto la grande quercia secolare un tempo piantata dal nonno di Augustin, Oscar e Andrè stesero un lenzuolo per adagiare i loro piccoli. La famigliola era distesa sul prato, osservavano il sole che stava tramontando. Un'altra giornata di Giugno volgeva al temine, accompagnata dal canto degli uccelli.  
"Oscar la nostra vacanza è giunta al termine. Domani mattina, lasceremo questo posto incantevole, per fare ritorno a palazzo. Ci aspettano giorni di confusione, l matrimonio di Francois é imminente, magari saranno arrivate già le tue sorelle!"  
Oscar prese in braccio Gabriel, disse: "Già mi immagino il trambusto, e le voci festose dei nipoti! Penso a Francois che mi aspetta per un confronto, sono mesi che attende per misurarsi con me! Ha ha ha ...".  
"Assolutamente … e poi lo sai, mi piaci da impazzire, testardaggine compresa!"  
"Andrè quando saremo tornati, andrai da Alain a proporgli la tua idea! Mi sembra incredibile! "  
"Sinceramente non riesco a immaginare la sua faccia. Ma ci pensi: lui sindaco di Arras ah ah ah ..."  
"A te diverte molto Andrè?"  
"Un po' si, ma se dovesse accettare sono sicuro che si troverebbe bene! ... Dopo tutto, lui ha sempre desiderato condurre una vita tranquilla in campagna e Arras avrebbero un degno rappresentante. Vedremo cosa deciderà."  
"Spero che si sia riconciliato con Alice."  
"Ma! Chissà cosa avrà fatto nell'ultimo periodo."

La brezza della sera cominciava a farsi sentire.  
"Andrè dobbiamo rientrare c'è vento, non vorrei che i bambini si ammalassero."  
"Si mammina hai ragione dobbiamo tornare a casa!"

Raccolsero le loro cose, ripiegarono il lenzuolo bianco, coprirono i piccoli nelle copertine, tornarono a casa.

Cenarono, rimasero nel salone principale erano sul divano a giocare allegramente con i loro bambini.

Andrè era sdraiato sul pavimento e sollevava Aurora. La piccola rideva per le moine del suo papà. Oscar si deliziava nel vedere il suo Andrè tanto felice.

"Oscar, mi chiedo come sia possibile, che questi piccoli esserini abbiano tutta questa forza! Guardali, sono instancabili!" "Andrè, forse hai dimenticato di noi quanto eravamo tremendi?! La nonna ci rincorreva ovunque!"  
"E noi ci nascondevamo dappertutto, per non farci trovare! Però le sgridate toccavano sempre a me, tu ne eri quasi sempre immune! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Ah ah ah ... vero Andrè ah ah ah ..."

Era sera inoltra, Aurora si era appena addormentata, Gabriel invece, si era rabbonito tra le braccia della sua mamma.  
Entrarono nel salone Loren e Marie e la prima disse: "Madame dobbiamo mettere a letto i bambini."  
"Si certo Loren, Aurora si è già addormentata a Gabriel ormai manca poco."  
Andrè aveva tra le braccia la sua bambina, disse: "La porto io di sopra, non preoccupatevi, potete andare."  
"Come volete Signore, a domani!"

Oscar e Andrè salirono al piano superiore, portarono i bimbi addormentati. Entrarono nella loro camera, li adagiarono delicatamente nei loro lettini.  
Oscar osservava amorevolmente i piccoli dormire, Andrè che era alle sue spalle, avanzò, le cinse una mano intorno ai fianchi e con l'altra le scostò i capelli, posò le labbra sul collo e baciandola, sussurrò: "Non sarai mica stanca?"  
"Affatto, non lo sono …"  
"Allora a noi due, madame Grandiér …"  
br  
Le mani di Andrè esploravano la sua camicia, tirandola fuori la slacciandola con tocchi decisi, le liberò dalle sue fasce.  
Era davanti a lui con tutta la sua provocante bellezza ,viso su viso, occhi negli occhi, la sua bocca catturò le sue labbra avidamente, carezze e abbracci incontenibili, la fece indietreggiare fino al letto, la distese delicatamente , continuò a baciarla e accarezzarla, era sopra di lei, gemiti e sussurri ...  
Trascorsero così l'ultima notte d'amore, di quella meravigliosa vacanza ad Arras.

**5 Luglio 1790  
**  
Il sole tramontava, il giardino di palazzo Jarjeyes era gremito dai schiamazzi gioiosi dei nipotini più piccoli.  
Una carrozza avanzava attirando l'attenzione dei più piccoli, voci felici: "E' arrivata zia Oscar … evviva … vedremo finalmente i nostri cuginetti!"

L'annuncio gioioso dei ragazzini, attirarono l'attenzione dei più grandi.  
La carrozza si arrestò davanti all'ingresso del palazzo, non fecero in tempo a scendere dalla vettura, che Andrè e Oscar furono circondati dai nipotini trepidanti di voler conoscere i loro cuginetti.  
"Che belli ... come sono piccoli! Zia, ti prego vieni con noi, vogliamo dargli un bacino!"  
"Un momento nipotini miei, aspettate ..."  
Rose e Francois andarono incontro agli zii, la prima disse: "Ben tornati! … Zia Oscar, zio Andrè, vogliamo vedere anche noi i nostri cuginetti!"  
"Ciao ragazzi, ben tornati!…"  
Rose avanzò ancora di qualche passo, tese la braccia a Loren, continuò: "Dammela un poco per favore, voglio conoscere mia cugina!"  
Rose prese la piccola, la guardò con dolcezza, poi conobbe Gabriel.

"Sono bellissimi! Gabriel, ha gli stessi occhi dello zio Andrè ... La piccola invece, ha lo sguardo dei Jarjayes!" Andrè incalzò: " E non solo quello Rose! ah ah ah ..."

Entrarono in casa, in breve tempo si radunò l'intera famiglia, dopo i saluti, Oscar disse: "Dov'è Marianne?"  
Sua madre rispose:"Non è ancora arrivata! ... Ho ricevuto la sua lettera, la settimana scorsa, arriverà per l'inizio della settimana prossima."

Gabriel e Aurora passarono dalle braccia di uno zio all'altro, finché cominciarono a protestare.

"Loren, Marie, per favore portateli di sopra, hanno bisogno di riposare."  
"Si Madame!"  
Oscar, continuò: "Bene se permettete anche noi abbiamo bisogno di riposare. Viaggiare con i bambini è estenuante! Scenderemo per la cena … a dopo!"

Josèphine, ribatté: "Non preoccupatevi, andate pure, a dopo!"  
La famiglia Jarjeyes era riunita nella sala da pranzo.  
Il generale come sempre occupava il suo posto d'onore, Margherite era seduta alla sua sinistra, tra i commensali c'era Christine: la futura sposa di Francois.

Silvie, disse: "Allora caro nipote, hai terminato l'accademia militare, tra non molto ti assegneranno l'incarico di ufficiale, tra una settimana ti sposi e rimarrai a vivere qui a palazzo con Christine! .. Dimmi Francois come ti senti ad affrontare un cambiamento tanto radicale nella tua vita?"  
"Zia,sto realizzando i miei progetti di vita, mi ritengo soddisfatto." –  
Il Generale, intervenne: "Credo che tra tutti, il più felice di tutti sono io, visto che mio nipote verrà a vivere a palazzo Jarjayes. La sua decisione non può che rendermi felice! Mi dispiace per voi: Josefhin e Antonin!"  
Antonin, ribatté: "Signore, so che mi figlio si troverà bene con voi, anche se, Josèphine ed io sentiremo la sua mancanza!"

Antonin, lo sai, potete intrattenerti a palazzo, tutto il tempo che vorrete ..."  
" Grazie Generale! Ma non posso, devo occuparmi dei mie affari, però, sarà un motivo in più per tornare più spesso!"  
Il Generale, concluse: "Ed ora voglio sollevare il calice, a questa meravigliosa famiglia!"

Oscar, si tolse le scarpe e si distese sul detto.

"Andrè sono davvero stanca, è stata una giornata faticosa! Tra il viaggio e la riunione di famiglia sono distrutta, ho bisogno di dormire! Spero solo che i bambini me lo permettano!"  
Andrè, le si accoccolò accanto, e disse: "Domani mattina, andrò da Alain ... mi chiedo,se ha preso nuovamente sevizio in caserma!"  
"Andrè, sono sicura che accetterà la proposta che gli farai. Cambiare ambiente non può che fargli bene."

L'indomani Andrè partì a galoppo per Parigi.

Arrivò in città, percorse la strada che lo portò a casa dell'amico, legò il cavallo, salì frettolosamente le scale.  
Un tocco alla porta.

"Alain ci sei?"

La porta si aprì, Andrè si trovò davanti Alice ormai in stato di gravidanza avanzata.

"Buongiorno Andrè che bella sorpresa vederti!"  
"Buongiorno a te Alice, sono davvero felice di vederti a casa tua."  
"Avanti Andrè, entra!"  
Percorsero il piccolo corridoio e si accomodarono in cucina.  
"Alice dov'è Alain?"  
"Stamattina è di servizio, se lo cerchi puoi trovarlo in caserma."  
Alice guardò Andrè con esitazione.

"Vuoi dirmi qualcosa Alice?"  
"Si Andrè io desidero ringraziare Oscar per quanto ha fatto per me, mi piacerebbe parlare con lei, però così, in queste condizioni, non sono in grado di affrontare un viaggio in carrozza."  
"Non preoccuparti per questo, devi avere cura di te! … Sono contento che le cose si sono appianate tra te e Alain."  
"Andrè è questa l'impressione che hai? Invece non è così!"  
" Come .. vuoi dire che .."  
"Alain si comporta bene con me, è premuroso, gentile, attento ... ma intuisco che non è felice, i suoi pensieri sono rivoti altrove, ovvero il suo cuore è altrove. Non sono stupida Andrè, non mi ama ma non m'importa, apprezzo la sua buona volontà … mi accontento di poco … magari un giorno imparerà ad amarmi!"  
"Alice vedrai che le cose con il tempo si sistemeranno, il fatto che Alain abbia cambiato atteggiamento, è un buon inizio, abbi fiducia!"  
Andrè le diede le spalle e uscì dalla cucina, la giovane lo accompagnò alla porta.  
"A presto Alice."  
"Ciao Andrè e grazie per avermi ascoltata.

Cavallo al trotto, Andrè varcò il cancello della caserma, una guardia che era di picchetto domandò: "Chi siete?"  
"Sono Grandièr Andrè, sono qui per vedere il Comandante de Sassoin …"  
"Un momento, adesso vedo, se può ricevervi."

Alain seduto dietro la scrivania, era intento a firmare alcuni dispacci, quando udì bussare.

"Avanti!"  
"Comandante Sassoin c'è una visita per voi."  
"Chi è?"  
"Mi ha detto di chiamarsi Grandièr Andrè."  
"Andrè! … Lascialo entrare, e non voglio essere disturbato da nessuno.  
"Agli ordini Comandante! ... Prego, entrate!"

"Andrè, ma che bella sorpresa amico mio! Ma vieni, accomodiamoci! …"  
"Ciao Alain ti vedo meglio dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti! Sono venuto a cercarti a casa ma tua moglie mi ha detto, che eri in sevizio."  
"Mi trovi per caso, perché quasi sempre, sono in perlustrazione con i soldati! ... André Parigi non è cambiato nulla, dobbiamo continuamente fare ronde e sedare disordini! … Diamine, non sopporto più questa vita, maledizione! E poi sapessi! Una sera, ho avuto a che vedere con quell' imbecille di Girodelle, ci hanno affidato un incarico e non ti dico quanto ho dovuto strillare per farmi ascoltare, non voleva sottostare agli ordini del nostro superiore. Voleva prevaricarmi ma io non glielo permesso."  
"Davvero?"  
"Si André, è stata una situazione riluttante! ...Te lo dico io, a quello bruciavano ancora i pugni che gli ho dato! Credimi, ci è mancato poco che gli spaccassi nuovamente la faccia! ... L'imbecille si è reso conto che non scherzavo affatto e così, ha collaborato. Sai, voleva scaricare tutto il lavoro al mio reggimento, mi è bastato intimorirlo un po', e così, si è convinto a fare il suo dovere! Ih ih "  
"Le tue solite maniere forti Alain, non sei cambiato affatto! Ih ih ih ..."

Alain batté le mani sui braccioli della sedia e alzandosi con stizza, disse: "L'unica differenza amico mio, sai qual è? Una volta avevo l'abitudine, di passare tutto il mio tempo libero nelle osterie a ubriacarmi e mi divertivo nei bordelli! Invece adesso sono costretto a fare il buon maritino, se non voglio mandare nuovamente tutto all'aria, almeno ci voglio provare! … Ma parliamo d'altro, dimmi, cosa ti ha spinto fin qua? Perché non credo, che dopo tutto il casino che ho portato nella tua vita, tu sia venuto per una semplice visita di cortesia."  
"Infatti Alain mi ha spinto un motivo ben preciso per venire da te!"  
"Cosa succede amico?"  
"Non molto tempo fa, mi hai chiesto di assumerti in fabbrica …"  
"Emm … Si ... Non ti capisco André, vuoi offrirmi davvero un posto tra le tue stoffe? No, non ci posso credere! Ah ah ah Mi manderesti davvero in campagna?  
"Molto di più amico mio! Ti offro la possibilità di chiudere con questa vita definitivamente, ti propongo un lavoro prestigioso …"  
"Non ti capisco, vuoi che lavori per te?"  
"Non proprio! Ti do la possibilità di lavorare per la comunità di Arras in veste di primo cittadino."  
"Ah ah ah ah ... Cos'è uno scherzo il tuo? Vuoi prendermi in giro per vendicarti di me? Questa poi è l'ultima cosa che potevo aspettarmi da un tipo serio come te!"  
"Non sto scherzando Alain, dico sul serio, accetta di diventare il sindaco di Arras, hai la possibilità di lasciare questo lavoro che ti sta stretto e di trasferirti in campagna. Allora che mi dici, accetti?" "Allora tu non stai scherzando Andrè?"  
"Non potrei mai su una cosa così importante."

"Andrè se davvero il tuo non è uno scherzo, presento immediatamente le mie dimissioni, al Comando del Quartier Generale."  
"Allora sbrigati, non perdere altro tempo. Appena avrai risolto ogni cosa vieni a trovarmi!"  
"Grazie amico, spero che tu non abbia a pentirti. Sai, Con un matto come me, le cose funzioneranno sicuramente ma potrei portare scompiglio in quella comunità! Ah ah ha ..."  
"Accetto il rischio Alain! Ah ah ah ..."


	46. Chapter 46

_**Ritorno ad Versailles**_

Oscar era seduta sul muretto del giardino, vide un ombra avanzare alle sue alle sue spalle.  
Una voce, un gesto, i riflessi pronti.

"Zia, abbiamo qualcosa in sospeso … prendi al volo!…"

Francois lanciò la spada, Oscar prontamente l'afferrò.  
Oscar sguainò la spada, mezzo sorriso e con tono di sfida disse: " Come vuoi, caro nipote sono a tua disposizione!... Anch'io aspettavo questo momento, avanti fatti sotto …" 

Il generale non perse una sola sillaba dei due, si appoggiò al muro del patio e a braccia conserte assistette con orgoglio il duello appena cominciato.  
Incrociarono le lame e sferrando un colpo dopo l'altro, zia e nipote era al centro del giardino.  
Poco dopo tornò Andrè da Parigi, aveva appena varcato il cancello del palazzo quando udì il rumore inconfondibile delle lame, ridacchiando mormorò: "Questi solo loro! Francois non è riuscito ad aspettare ancora!

Andrè con le briglie alla mano portò il cavallo a passo, si avvicinò, osservò con attenzione la disputa tra i due.

Oscar era una furia, non lasciava spazio al suo avversario, Sembrava che il periodo di inattività l'avesse fortificata, in quel duello tirò fuori tutta la forza e la destrezza di un tempo.  
Sotto il sole cocente di Luglio, i due si batterono come due valorosi avversari, nessuno dei due lasciava lo spazio all'altro.  
Il sibilo delle spade in breve tempo fece radunare gli ospiti del palazzo, che assistendo a un duello così acceso rimasero esterrefatti. Nessuno di loro aveva prima d'ora visto Oscar maneggiare la spada, anche se avevano sempre udito decantare la sua destrezza. Gli unici a non meravigliarsi era Andrè che nel frattempo si avvicinò al Generale e disse: "Francois non ha più il controllo, non riuscirà a batterla."  
"E come potrebbe! Guardala, è una furia! Sembra che il tempo di inattività l'abbia giovato! – Sorrise orgoglioso.

Ormai Francois era in estrema difficoltà, Antonin era stupito da quel incredibile duello, si passò la mano sul mento e sussurrando ad Adrien, disse: "E' incredibile! Non ho mai visto nulla di simile."  
"Non a caso nostra cognata è stata al servizio dei sovrani per vent'anni! Non ti pare?"

"Avanti Francois , basta indietreggiare prova ad attaccare …"

I colpi erano così veloci e imprevedibile, che il ragazzo a malapena riusciva ammortizzarli , erano davanti alla fontana, Oscar fece un salto portandosi sul bordo e un ultima mossa, fece balzare la spada in aria che con un' impavida incrociò con la sua.  
Gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo si sgranarono, rimase impressionato da quel incredibile duello.  
" Oscar si passò il braccio sulla fronte bagnata, disse: "Francois hai ancora molto da imparare, devi allenarti se vuoi entrare nell'esercito!

"Zia ... io ... non credo che riuscirò mai a batterti!"  
"Non dire sciocchezze, devi allenarti e basta!"

I più piccini che assistettero allo spettacolo batterono le mani esclamando: "Bravissima zia Oscar!"

Respiro affannato, gocce di sudore impregnate sul viso di Francois che incalzò: "Zia sei incredibile, nemmeno in accademia ho avuto maestri del tuo livello.  
"Devi allenarti ancora tanto, la destrezza con le armi è indispensabile, potresti trovarti in situazioni difficili e rischiare la tua vita in qualsiasi momento, non dove mai abbassare la guardia ."  
"Si zia avete ragione, riconosco di avervi sottovalutata. D'ora in poi mi impegnerò negli allenamenti, ma promettetemi che mi darete qualche lezione."  
"Certo, se lo vorrai ci alleneremo tutti i giorni."  
"Grazie zia! "

Il sole cocente e il caldo torrido, costrinse tutti ad entrare in casa, commentando ciò che avevano appena assistito.

Era tutta sudata, dopo il duello Oscar salì in camera con l'intento di rinfrescarsi un po', tirò fuori dal cassetto gli abiti puliti e s'immerse nella vasca.

"Un bagno rilassante era proprio quello che ci voleva!"- Esclamò a voce alta.  
La porta si aprì.  
"Chi è là?"  
"Sta calma sono io, non hai nulla da temere."

"Sei tu Andrè! Mi hai spaventata."  
"Chi altri poteva osare entrare senza bussare!?"

"Perché mi guardi così? E soprattutto perché continui a ridacchiare in quel modo!"  
"Forse non lo sai?! Eccetto tuo padre e me, hai lasciato l'intera famiglia sbigottita, forse è meglio dire sbalordita!"  
"Non esagerare!…" – Sorrise strofinando la pezzuola sul corpo.  
"No! Non esagero affatto. Di sotto non parlano d'altro, dovresti vedere tuo padre con quanto orgoglio sta raccontando le tue gesta eroiche."  
"Oh finiscila Andrè! Basta non aggiungere altro …" – Si immerse completamente nella vasca lasciando galleggiare l'oro dei capelli.  
Andrè eccitato da quella improvvisa immersione appoggiò le mani al bordo vasca e disse: "Voglio aiutarti."  
"Aiutarmi? A fare cosa!? Sei incredibile, non ti stanchi mai!"  
"Stancarmi di cosa?"  
"Piuttosto raccontami, Arras ha il suo nuovo sindaco?"  
"Si, Arras ha il suo nuovo sindaco, adesso non mi resta che comunicarlo ai membri del comitato municipale."  
"Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, Alain sindaco! Chissà cosa accadrà a quella gente! Ah ah ah ah ..." – Rise immergendosi nuovamente, lasciando Andrè ancora una volta in balia della sua passione, che senza pensarci, si tolse gli abiti e s'infilò nella tinozza.  
"Questa poi … cosa fai?" "Raggiungo la mia spadaccina, che mi ha provocato tutto il tempo! ... Credevi di passartela liscia! Be hai fatto male i tuoi calcoli … Adesso mi siedo dietro di te e ti lavo la schiena ... " – Le baciò il collo, sussurrandole: "Sei splendida signora Grandièr!"  
"Tu sei pazzo Andrè … Ah ah ah ... "  
"E' vero sono pazzo, ma pazzo di te!"

**11 Luglio 1790  
**

Al palazzo Jarjeyes giunsero Marianne, George e la piccola Adeline, furono accolti con gioia. La piccola fu coccolata da tutti, era appena più grande di un mese di Aurora e Gabriel.

"Sorellina sei unica! Anche in questo ti sei distinta! Hai messo al mondo ben due bambini contemporaneamente, certo che tu e André non avete perso tempo." Sua sorella Michaela incalzò: "E' non è niente! Immaginate se decidessero di avere un altro figlio, raggiungerebbero immediatamente il numero di Josefhin, che di figli ne ha ben quattro!" – "Ma cosa dite?"  
"Ah ah ah ah ..."

**10 LUGLIO 1790**

Mancavano cinque giorni alle nozze di Francois e Christine, ormai era tutto pronto, non solo la cerimonia si sarebbe svolta come da tradizione nella cappella dei Jarjeyes, ma anche il ricevimento sarebbe avvenuto nel giardino del palazzo.  
Quella mattina, al palazzo non c'era nessuno all'infuori di Oscar e Andrè che rimasero a chiacchierare nel salone. Il generale felice giocava in giardino con i suoi nipoti .

"Oscar sei sicura che non ti occorre nulla per la festa?"  
"Assolutamente Andrè! Non ricordi che mi hai fatto comprare più abiti in occasione del matrimonio di Alain? Ho tutto il necessario!"  
"A differenza delle tue sorelle che sono andate a Parigi per gli ultimi acquisti, tu come sempre non hai bisogno mai di nulla!"

"Ma Andrè cosa me ne faccio di altri abiti, se sono davvero rare le occasioni in cui l'indosso! Penso che sia sciocco acquistare il superfluo!"  
"Sicura che non ti servono nemmeno le scarpe?"  
"Sicurissima! Quelle che ho, vanno bene e adesso smettila di prendermi in giro."

Michel accompagnò in sala un ospite.

"Andrè è appena arrivato il tuo amico Alain."  
"Buongiorno Alain!"  
"Buon giorno a voi, amici! ... Comandante, prima di entrare ho visto vostro padre giocare con i nipotini! ... Accidenti Andrè come si è ammorbidito tuo suocero, non me lo sarei mai aspettato! Sembrava un osso duro invece al vecchio despota gli è bastato avere a che fare con qualche marmocchio per cambiare atteggiamento."  
"Alain è mai possibile che tu sia sempre tanto irriverente?"

"Non dire così amico! Al momento appropriato, so essere anche rispettoso con i miei superiori! ... Allora Andrè mi sono finalmente liberato dalla divisa. Adesso sono a tua completa disposizione per l'incarico di sindaco, anche se sinceramente non saprei da dove cominciare!"  
"Sii serio Alain! Comunque sappi che ho già informato i membri del comitato. Da questo momento Arras ha un nuovo sindaco. Ti aspettano per la settimana prossima per l'investitura, io verrò con te!"  
"Alain, come l'ha presa Alice del tuo nuovo incarico?"  
"Bene comandante, anzi non vede l'ora di mettersi in viaggio e cambiare aria! Naturalmente tutto questo dopo che sarà nato il bambino, se sarà necessario la precederò, tornerò per l'evento e la porterò con me! ... E poi Andrè sono curioso di vedere la fabbrica."

Il Generale era in giardino giocava con nipoti, quando vide arrivare un soldato in sella al cavallo. Avanzò in tutta fretta si fermò davanti all'ingresso del portone, la sua voce fu udita anche dai tre che erano all'interno della casa. 

"Ho un messaggio per il colonnello Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes …" 

Oscar trasalì, dopo più di un anno qualcuno le si rivolgeva con il grado militare.  
Seguita da Andrè e Alain si precipitò dal messaggero, disse: "Chi è il Colonnello de Jarjeyes?"  
Oscar fece un passo avanti, rispose: "Sono io,cosa volete?"  
"Siete pregato di recarvi immediatamente al Quartier Generale per una comunicazione urgente …"

I quattro presi alla sprovvista si guardarono sbalorditi, il Generale istintivamente strinse a se il piccolo Gabriel.

"Cosa vorranno da me!"  
"Vi informo che la nuova sede Del Quartier Generale è Versailles."

Dopo il rapporto, il soldato si mise sull'attenti e ripartì a cavallo. Oscar e gli altri ancora increduli, lo videro allontanarsi e sparire oltre il cancello.  
Alain sussurrò: "Cosa diavolo vorranno da Voi Comandante?... Non penso che vi vorranno ancora nell'esercito, dopo aver buttato giù la Bastiglia! "  
"Alain ti prego! ... Ma cosa vorranno? … Andrè sella i cavalli non posso aspettare, voglio sapere immediatamente …"  
"Oscar calmati …" "Padre, sapete qualcosa in proposito?"  
"Vengo dal Quartier Generale ma non mi hanno detto assolutamente nulla! Lo sai, sia Bulliè che Deronè sono stati rimossi dai loro incarichi. Conosco ben poco i nuovi membri del comando, quindi non posso dirti nulla al riguardo."  
"Bene significa che lo sapremo oggi stesso. Su Andrè andiamo.

Cavalli a galoppo, percossero la strada che portava alla reggia.

"Sono il Colonnello Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes,sono stata convocata al Quartier Generale."

Il cancello si spalancò, Oscar e Andrè percorsero i giardini della reggia in sella ai loro cavalli. La visione dei luoghi era cambiata: un tempo era gremito da dame e gentil uomini, adesso le uniche presenze erano quelle dei soldati. Gli splendidi fiori che un tempo ornavano i giardini, fecero posto alle erbacce, lo splendore di un tempo apparteneva a un passato ormai lontano.  
Legarono i cavalli, percorsero l'entrata che portava al palazzo.  
Una voce: "Colonnello Oscar …"  
"Girodelle … Cosa succede? Perché sono stata convocata?"  
" Non è compito mio informarvi della faccenda. Vi stanno aspettando nella sala del consiglio, oltre ai capi dell'esercito ci sono gli esponenti dell'Assemblea Costituente, mi riferisco a Robespierre e Chatelet. Venite con me!"

Passo deciso percorsero i corridoi del palazzo.  
Ogni stanza, ogni angolo della reggia che Oscar percorreva, sentiva il passato tornare prepotentemente.

Un passo e ancora un altro, erano dietro la porta.  
Girodelle bussò, l'apri e annunciò: "Signori è arrivato il Colonnello Jarjeyes."  
Bernard Chatelet, rispose: "Fate passare …"

Girodelle si fece da parte e con un gesto militare, invitò Oscar e Andrè ad entrare.

"Buongiorno signori …"  
Bernard, incalzò: "Venite avanti … Andrè, Oscar accomodatevi! Siete due nostre vecchie conoscenze, e non abbiamo bisogno di formalismi ."

Si sedettero e aspettarono che qualcuno spiegasse cosa stesse accadendo.

Silenzio.  
Lei chiese: "Bernard ma cosa succede?"

Robespierre intervenne: "Ve lo spiego io Colonnello! ... Vedete tra qualche giorno, ricorre l'anniversario della presa della Bastiglia. Per l'occasione, è stata organizzata una festa della Federazione, che si svolgerà al Campo di Marte di Parigi. Abbiamo deciso di organizzare una manifestazione, ci saranno i rappresentanti delle truppe federate del paese, oltre La Fayette, saranno presenti i sovrani che giureranno fedeltà alla nascente costituzione. Oltre alle parate militari verrà celebrata una messa, per l'occasione, verranno distribuiti vivande ai cittadini …"

"Scusatemi ma io cosa c'entro in tutto questo?!"  
"Centrate eccome Colonnello! Siete invitata con i vostri Soldati della Guardia a presenziare alla manifestazione, proprio per il ruolo fondamentale, che avete avuto per la presa della Bastiglia!"  
"Cosa? Ma signori …"  
Bernard continuò: "La tua presenza è fondamentale non puoi tirarti indietro. Naturalmente, tu e gli ex soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, dovrete presentarvi in divisa al Campo di Marte alle dieci del mattino. La comunicazione arriverà in giornata anche agli ex soldati." Robespierre incalzò: "Allora Jarjeyes è tutto chiaro? Vedo che siete sbiancata in volto, non vi preoccupate, il nostro sarà solamente un omaggio per il contributo che avete dato in favore della rivoluzione. I francesi dovranno ricordare che è stato grazie a voi e ai vostri uomini, che Parigi non è stata rasa al suolo quel quattordici Luglio! E non è tutto, accanto al nome della piazza dove sorgono ancora i resti della Bastiglia, verrà eretto un monumento in memoria ai caduti di quelle giornate, in più affiggeremo una targa in vostro onore e in onore dei vostri soldati."

Oscar e André non riuscivano a proferire alcuna parola.

Bernard continuò: "Andrè, Oscar non avete nulla da dire?"  
Oscar ribatté: "Signori per quanto mi riguarda credo che tutto questo sia eccessivo."  
Robespierre incalzò: "Niente affatto! Questo è un riconoscimento per il contributo che avete dato e i parigini non dovranno mai dimenticare! Lo sapete benissimo, che la vostra famiglia a differenza degli altre, non è stata costretta a fuggire all 'estero per via delle persecuzioni nei confronti dei nobili e come se non bastasse, tutti noi sappiamo quello che state facendo per Arras.  
Tranquilla Comandante non ci sono doppi fini in tutto questo, e dopo la cerimonia non sarete legati a noi in nessun modo, a meno che non sarai tu a volerlo. Per quello che mi riguarda non ho più nulla da aggiungere!"  
Uno dei Generali, concluse: Jarjeyas non Vi resta che accettare, questo è una decisione presa dall'Assemblea Costituente che al momento ha poteri decisionale!"  
Oscar, mormorò:" E va bene Signori! ... Saremo al Campo di Marte il quattordici Luglio!"

Erano sull'uscio della porta, quando un ultima frase di Bernard gli fecero arrestare il passo: "Ci vediamo al campo di Marte il quattordici Luglio Oscar!"  
"Si, certo Bernard."

Oscar tirò a se la porta, e guardando Andrè disse: "Tutto questo è assurdo! ... Dovrò ... indossare ancora una volta la divisa ma questa sarà davvero l'ultima volta!"

Percorsero nuovamente i corridoi dalla reggia di Versailles senza voltarsi indietro con il proposito di gettarsi definitivamente alle spalle un passato davvero ingombrante.


	47. Chapter 47

_**L' onorificenza**_

Oscar in preda all'impeto tirò Cesar al galoppo, d Andrè era dietro di lei.

Legarono i cavalli nella stalla, Andrè ripose le selle, Oscar si sedette a uno sgabello. Gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e mani intrecciate. Andrè la vide pensierosa, le si avvicinò, mormorò: "Cos'hai? Sei così da quando abbiamo lasciato Versailles."  
"Andrè tornare alla reggia mi ha turbata, soprattutto quando sono passata davanti al salone delle feste, mi sembrava di rivivere il passato, è stato tutto così strano …"  
"Oscar, a te non fa piacere ricevere l'encomio."  
"Andrè ma ci pensi, il mio nome insieme a quelli dei cinquanta soldati che hanno fatto parte del reggimento, affisso in piazza! E'… così … assurdo! Dopo tutto abbiamo fatto qualcosa che ritenevamo giusto e poi, immagina di partecipare a una parata militare anti monarchica in presenza dei sovrani. Tutto questo ha dell'incredibile, io non posso crederci!"  
"Ascoltami Oscar, è vero quello che dici ma ricorda, la stima e l'amicizia che ti lega ai sovrani, va oltre delle tue scelte politiche. Certo visto così sembra un paradosso ma i tempi devono cambiare, è giusto che sia così! ... Abbracciami e non tormentarti più! ... Su andiamo, ci stanno aspettando."

Entrarono nel salone era quasi ora di pranzo, il tavolo era apparecchiato, c'erano tutti, mancavano solo loro, Aurora era in braccio a Francois, che appena vide il papà attirò la sua attenzione lanciando un urlo, Andrè la prese in braccio deliziandosi del caloroso benvenuto che gli aveva riservato sua figlia. La stessa cosa fece Gabriel con sua madre, che vedendola, volle andare in braccio. Entrambi i piccoli si strinsero ai loro genitori, sotto lo sguardo intenerito di tutti.

Il Generale domandò: "Allora cosa è successo al Quartier Generale, perché ti hanno convocata?"  
Oscar fece un respiro profondo e disse: "Padre ciò che ho da dirvi ha dell'incredibile! Mai avrei pensato, di indossare ancora una volta la mia uniforme …"  
"Cosa intendi dire?"  
"Il quattordici Luglio al Campo di Marte, alla presenza dei membri dell'assemblea, ci sarà il giuramento da parte dei sovrani per la costituzione, al contempo ricorre il primo anniversario della presa della Bastiglia. Come tutti sappiamo, la Bastiglia rimane il simbolo della rivoluzione …"  
" Non capisco perché ti hanno convocata."  
"Padre l'Assemblea Costituzionale capeggiata da Robespierre e Bernard, ha deciso di conferire l'encomio solenne al reggimento dei soldati della Guardia Metropolitana e … al loro comandante, per aver impedito ai cannoni della Bastiglia di distruggere Parigi, evitando così di commettere una strage …" -  
Gli sguardi di tutti erano attoniti.  
Oscar continuò: "Nella piazza dove ci sono ancora i resti della fortezza, verrà affissa una targa dove sarà inciso il mio nome e quelli dei miei soldati."  
Un bisbiglio nella stanza così grande che fece eco.  
Francois esclamò: "E' incredibile! Nonno, ci pensate il nome dei Jarjeyes affisso in piazza !"  
"Bene Augustin hai sempre desiderato che il nome dei Jarjeyes non scomparisse con le nostre figlie, adesso sta pur certo che rimarrà nella storia di Francia!"- Esclamò Margherite, travolgendo l'intera famiglia in una sonora risata.

Oscar con in braccio il piccolo Gabriel, si sedette sulla poltrona avvertendo un senso di spossatezza .  
Andrè fece portare del vino, fu versato nelle coppe, Andrè alzò il calice, e disse: "So, che Oscar non è molto propensa a fare alcun discorso, quindi Signor Generale tocca a voi innalzare per primo il calice e dissertare! ... Pendi il calice Oscar, devi brindare con noi."

Augustin alzò il bicchiere, esclamò: "Brindo a questa meravigliosa famiglia!"  
Oscar, mormorò:" Non è possibile il mio nome, quello di Andrè e degli altri soldati affissi in piazza, è incredibilmente assurdo!"

**14 LUGLIO 1790  
**

"Sei sicura che ti entrerà ancora la divisa?"  
"André, cosa vorresti dire?"  
"Non puoi negare che stai meglio adesso che prima …"  
"Non capisco cosa intendi, con prima e adesso! Vuoi forse dirmi elegantemente che sarei … ingrassata?"

"Ah ah ah ah Su non prendertela, sto scherzando! ... A me piaci così!"  
"Allora insisti a dire che sarei …"  
"Veramente Oscar e da una settimana che ti vedo un po' appesantita e …"  
"Basta Andrè! Smettila se non vuoi che stasera, tu faccia compagnia ai cavalli, stavolta giuro che non vengo a salvarti dalla solitudine!"  
"Ah ah ah ... Su sbrigati non vedo l'ora di rivederti vestita di blu come un tempo! ... Abbracciami e non arrabbiarti!"  
"Non sono arrabbiata ma adesso esci, che devo vestirmi."  
"Cosa? E da quando in qua, devo uscire perché tu debba vestirti!?"  
"Da adesso … ti conosco Andrè, hai uno sguardo che la dice lunga, e sono sicura che non mi farest …."

Andrè, le si avventò sulla bocca, perdendosi in un bacio appassionato ...

"Devo ammettere che mi conosci più di quanto pensassi, allora sai che non uscirò affatto da questa stanza, io resto qui….."

Andrè e Oscar indossarono le loro divise, percorsero il corridoio e scesero la scalinata.

"Oscar, dobbiamo radunarci davanti al cancello dalla caserma, è li che ci aspettano tutti."  
"Ma qui a palazzo non c'è nessuno!"  
"Ci hanno preceduti, sono tutti sul luogo della commemorazione, in casa sono rimasti i più piccoli! ... Mi dai la mano Comandante?"  
"Quella te l'ho già data da un pezzo soldato!"

"Vero ... ma desidero ancora un bacio dal mio bellissimo Comandante ..." 

Partirono a galoppo lasciando il palazzo Jarjeyes.

Davanti alla caserma dalla Guardia Nazionale, si radunarono i soldati della guardia.  
"Ehi Alain! E cosi diventerai il primo cittadino di Arras!? Non oso nemmeno immaginare, lo scompiglio che porterai! Ah ah ah."  
"Io? … Gerard, spero di essere migliore, della marmaglia che ci ha governato fin ora!"  
"Ah ah ah ... Sassoin, sono sicuro che i tuoi concittadini, saranno ben lieti di sapere che hanno come sindaco un soldato, che addirittura oggi, verrà proclamato eroe nazionale ah ah ... !" – Esclamò Louis che coinvolse tutti gli altri.

Da lontano i soldati scrutarono altre due divise blu, una si distingueva decisamente dall'oro dei capelli.

"Eccoli, sono arrivati!"  
Alain la vide, arrivare, un tuffo al cuore.  
"Quanto sei bella! Ancora più di allora!"

I due cavalli si arrestarono, erano gli uni di fronte agli altri, i soldati si misero sull'attenti, infine dissero: "Ben tornata tra noi Comandante!"  
" Soldati, a quanto pare, ci ritroviamo ancora una volta davanti a questo cancello! Credo, che nessuno di noi avrebbe immaginato che un giorno, ci saremmo ritrovati ancora! ... Sono rammaricata, per i nostri amici che non sono più tra noi, il mio pensiero in questo momento va a loro!"...

\- Ciascuno abbassò il capo per omaggiare i loro compagni.

" Io non sono di molte parole e lo sapete! ... Non ci resta che e partire per il campo di Marte."  
"Agli ordini Comandate!"

Attraversarono le campagne, ormai mancava poco ad arrivare a destinazione, si percepiva aria di festa.  
Da lontano, il reggimento di Oscar, scorse una moltitudine di persone, portarono cavalli al passo, poco dopo gli ex soldati della guardia furono in prossimità dei capi dell'Assemblea Costituente.  
La gente non appena li vide arrivare, alcuni presi dal fervore, esclamarono a voce alta: "Evviva il Comandante Jarjeyes, evviva i Soldati della Guardia, evviva la Francia!"  
Dopo l'ovazione, si susseguì uno scroscio di applausi. Tra la folla c'era anche Alice che guardava con ammirazione il suo Alain. Girodelle a capo del suo reggimento, presidiava l'ordine pubblico, appena la vide arrivare, non distolse gli occhi dal suo ex Comandante. Augustin e margherite erano mescolati tra la folla insieme alla loro famiglia.  
Lo sguardo di Augustin brillò per l'emozione, Margherite invece si passò il fazzoletto sulle gote.  
Ancora cavalli a passo, i Soldati della Guardia si fecero largo tra la folla, trovandosi così davanti ai membri della Assemblea tra cui Robespierre e Bernard.  
Oscar sollevò lo sguardo, si accorse che qualcuno dalla tribuna la osserva: erano i sovrani.  
Occhi negli occhi.  
Imbarazzo.  
Ancora sguardo nello sguardo.  
Attimi di imbarazzo, che fu distolto dal discorso di Robespierre, che invitò il Comandante e i suoi soldati, a raggiungerli in tribuna. Strinse la mano prima ad Oscar, ed a susseguirsi i Soldati della Guardia.  
Robespierre parlò alla folla: "Cittadini! … A nome dell'Assemblea costituente e di tutti i francesi, vogliamo ringraziare il Comandante Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes e i suoi soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, non solo per aver preso parte alla lotta per la libertà ma soprattutto, per aver difeso la nostra città dalla distruzione certa …"  
Ancora una volta, ci fu lo scambio di sguardi, tra Oscar e la regina.  
Robespierre continuò: "E' per questo che conferiamo un encomio solenne al Colonnello Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes e ai suoi Soldati della Guardia."

Dopo gli applausi, a ciascuno venne appuntata la medaglia al valore, davanti a centinaia di persone. Fu una giornata memorabile.  
Quel giorno i sovrani giurarono fedeltà alla Costituzione.

In piazza, davanti alla Bastiglia fu eretto un monumento in onore ai caduti, fu affissa al muro una targa.  
Bernard Chathelet prese la parola: "Da questo momento, questa via ha il nome di "Piazza della libertà" e sotto è riportato quanto segue: " In onore di Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes e dei suoi soldati …."  
Furono letti, tutti i nomi dei cinquanta soldati che presero parte alla rivoluzione.

Dopo la cerimonia solenne, la folla si radunò intorno agli eroi per omaggiarli. Ancora una volta furono acclamati. Ennesimo scroscio di battimani.

Dopo il pranzo la famiglia Jarjeses si riunì nel salotto a sorseggiare l'ultimo bicchiere di vino mentre i più piccoli furono mandati nelle loro stanze per il sonnellino pomeridiano.

"Hai l'aria stanca Oscar, è stata una giornata piuttosto difficile!" – Disse Adrien.  
"Per fortuna è finita, avevo l'impressione che la cerimonia non terminasse più."  
"Dai sorellina, tutto sommato è andata bene, io per un attimo ho temuto, che non ne uscissi indenne, quando ho visto la folla accalcarsi."- Incalzò Michaela.  
Silvie guardò suo padre e disse: "Padre da oggi il nome dei Jarjeyes è esposto in piazza! Cosa ne dite?"  
Oscar ribatté: "Veramente Silvie ci sono altri nomi tra cui quello di Andrè e quello del nuovo sindaco di Arras! Ah ah ah ..."

"Andrè si avvicinò a Francois, disse: "Mancano solo tre giorni al tuo matrimonio, le tue zie sono in fermento per i preparativi."  
"Si tutte, tranne zia Oscar che non si preoccupa minimamente di cosa indossare! br"Se fosse per lei indosserebbe gli abiti di sempre Francois!"  
"A proposito zio, mi hanno assegnato l'incarico di Comandante nella Guardia Nazionale! Adesso occupo il posto del tuo amico Alain.  
"Davvero? Ma lo sai, che quella caserma ci ha prestato sevizio tua zia."  
"Davvero!"  
"Si, Francois, proprio in quella compagnia!"

"Scese la sera Andrè e Oscar erano nella loro camera, sdraiati sul letto, giocavano con i loro bambini.

"Andrè l'hai sentita? Aurora mi ha chiamata mamma!" "Si Oscar, l'ho sentita, è meraviglioso stanno diventando grandi!"  
Aurora e Gabriel rotolavano allegramente sul lettone emettendo nuove parole, emozionando ancora mamma e papà! 


	48. Chapter 48

_**Festeggiamenti al palazzo Jarjeyas**_

Nanny era in cucina, preparava l'impasto per il dolce quando udì dei passi alle sue spalle.  
"Nonna, hai visto Oscar?"  
"Si Andrè, è in giardino con Francois, quei due si stanno battendo come forsennati!… Benedetta ragazza, sta facendo impazzire suo nipote con questi allenamenti!"  
"Perché impazzire?"  
"Tu la conosci, non c'è una sola volta che gli conceda la vittoria e quel ragazzo si incaponisce ancora di più. Si è messo in testa di battersi con la zia tutti i santi giorni! … A pensarci bene, buon sangue non mente, non so chi dei due sia più testardo … spero almeno che non si facciano del male."  
"Su nonna, temi sempre per l'incolumità della tua madamigella Oscar, perché piuttosto non riversi la tua l'attenzione sui nipotini più piccoli!? Sai nonna, ieri Aurora per la prima volta ha detto mamma."  
Andrè abbracciò la nonna e le diede un bacio, prese una mela dal cesto che era sul tavolo, guardò la nonna e disse:" Nonna perchè quelle lacrime?"  
"Come che mi prende!? Non mi hai appena detto che Aurora ha chiamato mamma la mia bambina? Non è forse, un buon motivo per emozionarsi?"  
"Nonna, invece di gioire, tu piangi?"  
" Nipote irriverente, fuori dalla cucina!"  
"Ih ih ih .. Vado nonna! ... Vado a vedere come la mammina batterà suo nipote ah ah ah!"

Andrè si sedette su un muretto per mangiare la sua mela e assistendo al duello tra un boccone e l'altro mormorò: "Non hai scampo Francois non riuscirai a batterla."  
"Sei qui Andrè?!"  
"Siete Voi Signore."  
"Quei due si stanno battendo come due leoni." Andrè diede l'ultimo morso alla mela, e disse: "Sarà, ma guardate! Francois, non riuscirà più a sostenere gli affondi di Oscar …"  
Dei passi, una voce: "Scusate Generale …"  
"Si? Cosa c'è Michel?  
"E' arrivato un dispaccio per voi, dal Quartier Generale."  
"Arrivo subito! Andrè io vado, dopo mi racconterai come è finita la disputa ." "Si Signore."

Un tonfo.  
André vide il ragazzo cadere nella fontana, si alzò, e stiracchiandosi mormorò: "Lo sapevo che prima o poi, sarebbe toccato anche a te!"

Andrè andò incontro ai due. disse: "lo sapevo che prima o poi ci saresti finito anche tu nella fontana!" "Accidenti sono inciampato!"  
Oscar incalzò: "Tutto bene Francois?"  
"Oh ma sentitela mia moglie!…No c'è stata una sola volta che ti sia preoccupata per me, quando ci sono finito dentro! Anzi, ti è sempre piaciuto prendermi in giro!"  
"Dai Andrè per noi era diverso, ci allenavamo e al contempo, ci divertivamo."  
"Peccato però, che l'unica a divertirsi eri sempre tu, visto che ci sono sempre finito io dentro la fontana! Ah ah ... Francois sei fortunato che siamo in pieno Luglio, un rinfrescata non è poi così spiacevole in questo periodo, sopratutto che oggi è particolarmente caldo! ... Pensa, che quando ci sono finito dentro, era Gennaio ...  
"Andrè ricordi addirittura il mese!"  
"Come non potrei ricordarlo, dopo due ore nevicò! ... Se ci penso sento ancora i brividi di freddo! ah ah ah..." "Aspetta Francois ti faccio portare degli abiti puliti, intanto puoi andare nella stalla, li abbiamo tutto l'occorrente per questo genere di inconveniente. Lo zio ed io siamo dei veterani in questo, se dovessi entrare adesso così in casa ,sentiresti la nonna strillare! … Su vieni con me!"  
"Dove zia?"  
"Nelle scuderie, troverai tutto ciò che ti serve! ... Su entra … guarda! Qui c'è un mobile con degli asciugamani."  
" Nelle scuderie c'è un armadio!"  
"Si, è stata un'idea dello zio André: da ragazzi giocavamo spesso con l'acqua della fontana, quindi eravamo quasi sempre bagnati, e per non sentire i rimproveri della nonna pensammo di mettere qui un piccolo armadio per metterci degli asciugamani."  
"Capisco zia, deduco che da ragazzini eravate alquanto vivaci!"  
"Vivaci? Prova a parlare con la nonna Ah ah ah ...!" -  
"Comunque zia, credo che tu non sia cambiata molto."

"Ho portato i vestiti puliti e asciugati bene! Anche se siamo in piena estate, potresti raffreddarti e non mi sembra il caso, visto che dopo domani ti sposi!"

"Grazie zio!"  
"Oscar sei incorreggibile. Pensa che la nonna poco fa, si è lamentata, perché tu non lasci nessuna possibilità di vittoria a tuo nipote."  
"Secondo te, dovrei perdere deliberatamente?!"  
"Assolutamente, altrimenti lo pretenderei anch'io! Aha ha ha .. A dopo Francois!"  
" A dopo!"

"Nanny … nanny, dove sei?"  
"Sono in cucina Signor Generale!"  
"Hai visto Francois? Devo parlargli."  
"Andrè mi ha detto che è nelle scuderie per cambiarsi d'abito …"  
"Come?"  
"Già! … Come supponevo, è finito nella fontana a suon di spada!"  
Il generale smorzò un sorriso.  
"Non vedo cosa ci sia da sorridere Signore! Anche se siamo in piena estate, comunque può prendersi un malanno, come se non bastasse, dopo domani si sposa."

Dei passi, una voce "Buongiorno padre."  
"Buongiorno a te Oscar"  
"Nonna dove sono le mele?"  
"Le ho messe nell'angolo sul piano cottura."  
"Si eccole! … Che strano non è da tanto che ho fatto colazione, ppure ho ancora fame."

Il Generale disse: "Oscar ho ricevuto una comunicazione dal Quartier Generale, devo parlare con te e con Francois. Andiamo nel salone ad aspettarlo."  
"Si, certo padre."

"Cercavo te nipote …"  
" Cosa c'è nonno?"  
"Devo parlarti andiamo nello studio … "

Riuniti intorno al tavolo, il generale prese la sua pipa, l'accese, una boccata e ancora un'altra, una nuvola di fumo si propagò nella stanza.

"Come sapete, l'assemblea Costituente ha decretato la divisione del territorio francese in dipartimenti, allo scopo di rendere uniforme la struttura organizzativa della Francia, mantenendo le amministrazioni locali …"  
" Padre, pensano che in questo modo, il paese possa essere governato in maniera più efficiente, comunque non capisco cosa voglia da Voi il Quartier Generale ..."  
"Vedi, mi hanno appena mandato un dispaccio, vogliono nominarmi Prefetto."  
"Cosa?"  
"Già proprio così, spetta a me decidere, se accettare o meno …"- Il generale si alzò dalla poltrona e dirigendosi alla finestra spalancata tirò un'altra boccata.  
"Sapete, è già da tempo che avevo deciso di lasciare l'esercito! ... Stare fuori intere giornate in missione è diventato estenuante. Desideravo ritirarmi a vita privata …"  
"Padre, se lo desiderate, fatelo pure!"  
Il tabacco si era consumato, il generale appoggiò la pipa sul tavolo.  
"Ho ancora un po' di tempo per decidere cosa fare, non voglio essere precipitoso … dopotutto il mio lavoro si svolgerebbe all'interno di un ufficio! ... Francois, c'è una comunicazione che ti riguarda …"  
"Cosa succede nonno?"  
"Come saprai ti hanno assegnato il grado di Comandante delle Guardie Nazionali, è la stessa caserma dove prestava servizio tua zia. "  
"Si, lo so nonno." "Mi hanno informato, che dovrai prendere servizio tra un mese."  
"Cosa? Questo significa che hai preso il posto di Alain?"  
"Si zia, credevo che lo zio Andrè te l'avesse detto!"  
"Non ne sapevo nulla, comunque Francois l'incarico che ti hanno assegnato è piuttosto arduo, ti consiglio avere una perfetta conoscenza dell'uso delle armi!"  
Un tocco, si udì un lamento, una voce: "Oscar …"  
"Entra Andrè ..."  
La porta si aprì e il pianto era sempre più insistente.  
Oscar si alzò dalla poltrona e avvicinandosi al piccolo, disse:"Cosa ti succede Gabriel!"  
il piccolo con le manine stringeva la camicia del suo papà ma non appena udì la voce della mamma, si girò, la guardò e allentando la presa, si tuffò tra le sue braccia protestando.  
Il nonno sorrise.  
"Oscar ti esige sta protestando già da un po'!"  
Lo strinse a se e accarezzandogli la testolina, disse: "Cosa c'è Gabriel? Su piccolino adesso andiamo! ... Ascolta Francois, sei alla tua prima esperienza, ricorda, che la maggior parte di quei uomini si arruola per necessità. Dovrai dimostrare tenacia e fermezza, se vorrai essere rispettato ma allo stesso tempo dovrai tirare fuori le tue qualità umane. Non dimenticare: prima di essere soldati si è uomini!"

15 Agosto 1790  
Il sole era in alto, era l'ennesima giornata assolata di Luglio. Una vocina svegliò la mamma, che ancora dormiva, l'azzurro schiuse lentamente, la voce roca: "Chi si è svegliato!?"  
"Sicuramente è il mangione di Gabriel, lui è sempre il primo." –  
"In questo ti somiglia Andrè, Gabriel ha sempre fame …"  
La vocina diveniva sempre più esigente.  
"Sono stanca Andrè, pensaci tu ..."  
"Impossibile Oscar, io non posso sostituirti, è impossibile! E poi, dobbiamo alzarci, oggi si sposa Francois." – Disse Andrè precipitandosi dal piccolo, per poi portarlo nel lettone.  
"Andrè ho ancora sonno, ed è tutta colpa tua!"  
"Chissà perché è sempre colpa mia …" Le si avvicinò e abbracciandola continuò: "Io direi che è soprattutto colpa tua: sei troppo bella perché possa rimanere insensibile al tuo fascino …"  
La vocina continuava a protestare.  
"Su alzati Andrè togliti di dosso, devo andare di sotto, devo far preparare la pappa, tra un po' si sveglierà anche Aurora."  
Andrè le diede un bacio sul collo, si sollevò da lei, disse: " E va bene, ti lascio andare, solo perché i bambini cominciano a protestare!"  
Umm ... Sei davvero compressivo mio adorato marito! Ah ah ... Vado di sotto."

Oscar uscì dal letto si tolse la camicia si rivestì in fretta, lasciò la stanza e andò in cucina.

"Buongiorno Marie … Gabriel si è già svegliato, è pronta la pappa?"  
"Si madame, adesso ci penso io !"  
br

"Nonna dove sono gli altri?"  
"Hanno già fatto colazione, gli unici rimasti, siete tu e Andrè!"  
…. Oscar …"  
"Si nonna …"  
"Vedessi com'è agitato Francois! Povero ragazzo è in piedi da un pezzo!"  
"Dov'è adesso?"  
"L'ultima volta l'ho visto in giardino."  
"Vado da lui …"

"Ehi! Francois … cosa fai tutto solo?!"  
"Buongiorno zia Oscar!"  
"Desidero scambiare qualche parola con te prima che cominci questa frenetica giornata. Allora nipote sei pronto per dare una nuova svolta alla tua vita?"  
"Sono emozionato …"  
"Lo ero anch'io …"  
"Sei felice zia, te lo si legge in faccia."  
"Lo zio Andrè è tutto ciò che desidero Francois! .. Come potrei non esserlo!? … Ti auguro di essere felice!"  
"Grazie zia!"  
"Torno di sopra, ho lasciato tuo zio alle prese con Gabriel, sono sicura che si sarà svegliata anche Aurora! ... Francois voglio dirti, che sei migliorato moltissimo con la spada."  
"Ma cosa dici? Se non riesco a batterti!"  
"Questo non significa che tu non sia migliorato. A dopo!"

"Oscar come sempre non sei mai pronta." "Io sono sempre veloce quando mi vesto Andrè e tu lo sai! Ci metto più tempo quando devo indossare questo mucchio di stoffe!"  
"Cosa? Mucchio di stoffe!"  
"Invece di prendermi in giro aiutami ad allacciarmi il vestito."  
" Certo, vieni qui …" – Prima le dita e poi le mani sfiorarono la schiena. Un tocco e ancora un altro, un bacio sulla schiena e un altro ...  
"Ah ah ah ..Andrè ti ho chiesto di allacciarmi il vestito, non di baciarmi e poi mi stai facendo il solletico!"  
"Si Oscar ho capito ma è così difficile! …"

" Difficile dici? Vuoi che chiami qualcuno per aiutarmi ad allacciare il bustino?!"  
" No! Desidero farlo io!"

Oscar era pronta nel suo abito azzurro lasciando ancora una volta il suo Andrè inebetito.  
"Cos'è quell' espressione?"  
"Em … è così raro per me, vederti vestita in questo modo che ogni volta mi stordisci …"  
"Ma va Andrè, le tue sono tutte parole, stai esagerato! …"  
"Ma cosa dici? Sei stupenda!"  
"Sarà! ... Secondo me, non è proprio l'abito che ti da quell'espressione! Ah ah ah ... !"  
"Oscar è meglio raggiungere gli altri, altrimenti rischiamo di non presenziare alla cerimonia …"

" Ah ah ... André ..."

La cerimonia si svolse nella cappella Jarjeyes, Riccardo Monford e sua moglie erano felici di aver dato in sposa la loro unica figlia, al nipote di Oscar, la quale stimavano profondamente.  
La festa si svolse nel giardino del palazzo, gli sposi erano bellissimi.  
Ill generale e sua moglie erano orgogliosi che loro primo nipote si sposava a palazzo Jarjayes.  
L'atmosfera era gioiosa: c'erano gli orchestrali, fiori sui tavoli e vivande di ogni genere, si aprirono le danze, a poco a poco tutti gli invitati si cimentarono nel ballo.  
Il generale intrattenne la conversazione con il suo caro amico Legran, i bambini di Oscar e la piccola di Marianne erano in compagnia dei cugini più grandi. Le sorelle Jarjeyes discutevano allegramente. Oscar invece, era in disparte con Andrè.

"Josèphine, dov'è Oscar?"  
"Dove vuoi che stia Silvie?! E' li con Andrè, quei due sono sempre insieme, non si separano un istante, guardateli!"  
"Adesso ci penso io." - Disse Michaela avanzando verso i due.  
" Scusa Andrè se te la porto via ma sai, ci vediamo così di rado, che desideriamo la compagnia di nostra sorella!"  
"Eh .. si .. si! ... Oscar, va pure da loro ma ricordati che devi concedermi un ballo!"  
"Ah ah ah ... Tranquillo cognato, non te la mangiamo mica! Ah ah ah.. ""  
"Si certo …" – Replicò impacciato Andrè.  
"Ehi Andrè, te l'hanno portata via! .. dai non prenderla, sai come sono fatte le tue cognate! Ah ah ..."

La musica diffusa, le risate, le voci dei più piccoli.

"Finalmente ci siamo tutte!" – Esclamò Marianne.  
" Oscar, possibile che Andrè non ti lasci mai un istante da sola?!"

" Beh .. ecco ..."  
"Ma su sorellina scherzavo! E' naturale che sia così! Infondo siete sposati da così poco tempo!"  
"Si saranno anche sposati da poco ma, è una vita che stanno insieme!" Ribatté Michaela.  
"Si però, almeno raccontaci come ti sembra adesso la tua vita, visto che fino a poco tempo fa eri un soldato e sei diventata addirittura madre!"  
"Ecco e che … è successo così in poco tempo, che non mi sembra vero! A volte ho l'impressione di vivere la vita di qualcun'altro …"  
Poco dopo arrivò Margherite.  
"Tutto bene figliole?"  
"Certo madre! Abbiamo solo fatto qualche domanda a nostra sorella, nient'altro!"  
" Bene, mi fa piacere vedervi insieme!"

La festa proseguiva le note degli orchestrali invitavano a danzare.

Gli uomini stanchi dei loro discorsi, decisero di unirsi alle proprie mogli.  
Gerard il marito di Silvie disse: "Scusatemi, desidero fare un giro di valzer con mia moglie!"  
Antonin, ribatté:" Anch'io farò la stessa cosa, andiamo a divertici con le nostre spose.  
Pian, piano anche tutti gli altri raggiunsero le consorti.  
Andrè si avvicinò ad Oscar per invitarla a ballare, quando fu preceduto dallo sposo che disse: "Sono desolato ma zia balla con me!"  
" va bene Francois, ma il prossimo ballo è per me!... Andiamo zia!"  
Francois, prese tra le braccia sua zia, e si cimentarono in un valzer.  
André andò dalla sposa e disse: " Cristhine mi concedi l'onore di questo ballo?"  
"Ma certo zio!"

Ancora un giro di valzer, Francois disse: "Zia sei davvero molto bella!" –  
"E tu sei un adulatore caro nipote."

"Non ti sto adulando, dico solo la verità! ... Sei molto bella, vestita così, peccato che non ti si vede mai in queste vesti!"  
"Le tue parole mi fanno arrossire ma grazie! ..."

Augustin e Margherite guardavano Oscar e Francois nel loro giro di danza, quest'ultima disse: "Guarda Augustin, come si somigliano! Sembrano fratello e sorella! ... E poi li accomuna la stessa testardaggine. Me ne sono resa conto in questi giorni vedendoli sfidarsi a duello."  
"Margherite la verità che abbiamo una bellissima famiglia!"  
"Vero mio caro, non sai quanto ne sia orgogliosa!

"Francois, se permetti, ti porgo la tua sposa, ed io mi prendo la mia!"  
" Si, certo zio! Immaginavo che non avresti aspettato ancora! Ah ah ah!"

Un giro e ancora un altro, Andrè prese tra le braccia sua moglie. " Finalmente! Non vedevo l'ora di ballare con te!"  
"Non sapevo, che ti piacesse ballare André!"  
" Con te, mi piace fare tutto, anche ballare! ... Sei bellissima, mia dolce e odorabile sposa!"


	49. Chapter 49

_**Il nipote di Bouillé**_

Erano passati tre giorni dalle nozze . Francois e Christine partirono per la luna di miele e le sorelle Jarjeyes tornarono alle loro residenze. Prima che tutti lasciassero palazzo Jarjayes, il Generale mise a conoscenza la famiglia, dell'incarico assegnatoli, comunicando loro che avrebbe accettato. Augustin svolgeva le sue nuove mansioni nell'ufficio del prefetto.

"Svegliati dormigliona sono le dieci, i bambini sono già di sotto con Marie e Loren."  
"Dai Andrè, ti prego lasciami dormire un ancora un po' …"  
"Non è possibile, non fai che dormire. Ieri avevi promesso, che saresti venuta con me a Parigi, perciò, ti alzi altrimenti ti torturo …"  
Oscar si mise il cuscino in testa, con voce soffocata ribatté: "E come pensi di torturarmi?"  
"Come penso di torturarti ... vediamo ... a dire il vero, le idee non mi mancano! ... Potrei solleticarti la schiena oppure … potrei mordicchiarti l'orecchio, scegli tu …"  
"Andrè ti prego così non vale! No, non farlo, no..."  
"Dammi un motivo valido, perché non dovrei ..."  
"Perché mi stai torturando per davvero!"  
"E' esattamente quello che desidero …"  
"No, lasciami, non farlo, ti prego ... Ah ah ..."  
Si girò di scatto portando Andrè sotto di lei.  
"Adesso tocca a me!  
"Cosa vorresti fare?"  
"Lo vedrai …"  
Oscar gli sollevò la camicia, si accorse che Andrè indossava i pantaloni.  
"Ma sei già vestito!"  
"Sono quasi le dieci, se ricordi dobbiamo andare a Parigi."  
"Andrè lascia stare Parigi, tanto Alain sa già che dovete partire tra quattro giorni. Adesso preferisco restituirti quello che mi hai fatto!"  
Baci e carezze sul petto, sentiva Andrè gemere sotto di lei.  
"Allora Andrè come è sottostare e subire?  
"Magnificamente ma …"  
"Ma?"  
Andrè si sollevò e la riportò giù.  
"Questo gioco preferisco condurlo io!"  
Le sue labbra assaporarono la sua pelle, un bacio e ancora un altro ...  
"Sei prepotente Andrè."  
"Di cosa ti lamenti, ho avuto un ottimo maestro ..."  
Ancora un bacio ... i baci divennero sempre più esigenti, si desiderarono e non pensarono più a Parigi ….

br  
"Andrè ti amo …"  
"Ti amo anch'io Oscar! ... Se continuiamo in questo modo, presto daremo un fratellino o una sorellina ai nostri bambini."  
"Cosa! Non scherzare Andrè!"  
"Perché non ti piacerebbe avere un altro figlio?"  
"Ti rendi conto di quello che hai appena detto?"  
"Ti dispiacerebbe?"  
"Andrè!"  
"Oscar!"  
"André, i nostri bambini hanno appena sette mesi?"  
"Su vieni qui e abbracciami … Ho sempre desiderato averti e di formare con te una famiglia! .. E vero, i nostri bambini sono ancora piccoli ma, è anche vero che non facciamo nulla per evitarlo ..."  
Stretti ancora baci e carezze ...

"Oscar, vieni a fare colazione, su alzati e metti la vestaglia!"  
"Ma cosa dici? Io non vengo di sotto in vestaglia!"  
"Ah ah ah ... Ma cosa dici!? La colazione è già sul tavolo, l'ho portata prima che ti svegliassi."  
"Andrè, grazie! Ma è magnifica!"  
"Cosa, la colazione?"  
"Ma no! La rosa che è nel vassoio!"  
Tese le mani, e disse: "Dai, avanti alzati, tra un poco, è ora di pranzo."  
"Andrè, quanto tempo credi di intrattenerti ad Arras?"  
"Una settimana al massimo. Il tempo necessario per l'investitura del nostro primo cittadino e poi, devo accertarmi di come vanno le cose in fabbrica. Ti prometto che tornerò prima possibile."

Oscar e Andrè erano in giardino seduti sul bordo della fontana, quando videro avanzare uno sconosciuto a cavallo.

"Buongiorno Signori!"

Era un giovane uomo, dai i capelli castani e di bel aspetto.  
"Buongiorno a voi, con chi ho l'onore di parlare?!" – Domandò Andrè.  
"Il mio nome e Alexander Boulliè, desidero parlare con il Colonnello Jarjeyes."  
"Sono io, cosa volete?"  
"Sono un allievo dell'accademia militare … Vorrei che mi deste lezioni di scherma!"  
"Cosa! Vi sbagliate signor Boulliè, io non sono un maestro d'armi."  
"Lo so Colonnello ma, non è necessario essere un maestro d'armi, per dare lezioni a un allievo desideroso di prendere lezioni, quando è risaputo della vostra impeccabile bravura …"  
Andrè lo interruppe: "Avete detto Boullié? Siete per caso parente al Generale Boullè?"  
"E' mio nonno!"  
Andrè e Oscar si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace, quest'ultima disse: "Scusate Signor Bouillé, siete a conoscenza che vostro nonno, ha additato la mia casa come un covo di traditori!"  
"Ne sono informato Colonnello e non mi importa! Mio nonno può pensare quello che vuole, non è un mio problema. Lui ormai, fa parte di un sistema superato, noi invece, rappresentiamo il futuro di questo paese. Allora Colonnello mi darete qualche lezione di scherma?"  
"Ma perché proprio io, non capisco!"  
"Perché siete la migliore spadaccina di Francia, almeno questo ci hanno detto in accademia."  
"Ma cosa dite! "  
"Forse non lo sapete?"  
"Assolutamente …"  
"Strano! Comunque se è per il compenso …"  
"Ma cosa dite! Il compenso non m'interessa affatto …"  
"Allora ci vediamo domani a quest'ora. Vi ringrazio ... Colonnello."  
"No un momento … io …"  
" Non preoccupatevi Madame, vi chiedo solo qualche lezioni, nulla di più."  
Il ragazzo le prese la mano e guardandola intensamente negli occhi gliela baciò, montò a cavallo e partì a galoppo.

"Oscar, quel ragazzo è affascinato da te!"  
"Ma cosa dici Andrè?"  
"Cosa dico! Possibile che tu, non te ne sia accorta!"  
"Andrè, non scherzare ..."  
"Parlo sul serio Oscar! .. Molto probabilmente, avrà udito le tue gesta eroiche e chissà cosa ha immaginato nella sua testa."  
"Andrè ma l'hai visto, è un ragazzo! Avrà all' incirca l'età di Francois."  
"Si certo che l'ho visto! Lui è un ragazzo, e tu oltre ad essere un personaggio famoso, sei anche una bella donna. Vedrai il tempo mi darà ragione!"  
"Non è possibile Andrè, vedi corteggiatori ovunque! .. Meglio che torni in casa, prima che cominciamo a discutere!"

Era pomeriggio. Andrè ed Oscar andarono a Parigi.

"Alain, apri, sono Andrè!"  
"Buongiorno amici, prego accomodatevi!"  
I tre entrarono in cucina, dove Alice era seduta sulla poltrona, che felice esclamò: " Andrè, Oscar che bella sorpresa! Desideravo tanto rivedervi, sopratutto te, Oscar!"  
"Ciao Alice,vedo che ormai sei prossima al grande evento."  
"Mancano solo due settimane!"  
"Accomodatevi Comandante, prego venite da questa parte."

"Alain, sei pronto per diventare il sindaco di Arras?"  
"Prontissimo Andrè! .. Spero solo di esserne all'altezza!"  
"Sono sicuro che lo sarai Alain. Sei un uomo giusto e saggio ..."  
"Ah ah ah ... Ti prego Andrè, in fatto di giustizia è probabile ma riguardo alla saggezza ... ah ah ah!"

Alice si appartò con Oscar, e disse: "Non ho avuto modo di ringraziarti, per aver parlato con Alain!"  
"Alice, io gli ho semplicemente fatto capire cosa stesse perdendo. Vedrai tutto si risolverà."

Alain, le interruppe:"Comandante, siete finita su una pubblica piazza, proprio voi che detestate essere al centro dell'attenzione! Aha ha ah ... "  
"Veramente Alain,non sono finita soltanto io, su una pubblica piazza ma anche voi altri! E poi dimentichi che c'è anche il nome del sindaco di Arras! Ah ah ah ..."

"Alain dobbiamo andare via! Come puoi immaginare, le nostre visite a Parigi avvengono di rado! Dobbiamo approfittare di questa occasione, per far visita a Rosalie, sapete, ha avuto da poco una bambina."  
"Si va bene amico, allora ci vediamo tra quattro giorni alle porte di Parigi."

Oscar e Andrè portarono i cavalli a passo e si aggirarono per le vie principali di Parigi. Passarono davanti alla sartoria, dove un gruppo di signore in compagnia dei loro mariti, appena li videro, una di loro disse: "Guardate è lei!…"  
"Lei chi?..."  
"La figlia del Generale Jarjeyes …"  
"Dove?"  
"Eccola, sta passando!.. E' la bionda sul cavallo bianco!"  
"Bionda? Ma è un uomo!"  
" Non fate caso al suo abbigliamento, veste sempre cosi!"  
"Dici davvero, è la figlia del Generale?!"  
"Si, è lei ti dico! Quella che si è schierata con i rivoltosi e ha fatto tirare giù la Bastiglia! ... Pensa che qualche giorno fa, ha ricevuto addirittura un riconoscimento dall'Assemblea Costituente." Chiosò velenesa la donna.  
"Schhh sta arrivando, non vorrei che ci sentisse! … Sapete, suo padre, ha ricevuto l'incarico di Prefetto!"  
Dici davvero? ... Non si può mai dire! Potrebbe farci comodo, dato che mio marito lo conosce e sono amici."  
"Ma quale amicizia se non vi ha nemmeno invitato alle nozze della sua famiglia! ... Non sarà ben vista da pochi ma è praticamente un'eroina per molti!"  
"Sarà amica mia ma, gli uomini dimenticano certe cose quando si tratta di una donna! Pensa, che anche mio cugino Victor de Girodelle ne è rimasto talmente affascinato, che per poco non ci rimetteva i gradi! Invece lei, ha preferito sposare il suo attendente!"  
"Probabilmente lo avrà trovato molto più eccitante di vostro cugino mia cara! Però l'avete visto l'attendente, che bel uomo!"  
"Sarà anche un bel uomo ma rimane pur sempre un plebeo." "Non sarà per caso, invidia la vostra?"  
"Assolutamente!"

"Oscar hai notato quelle donne, come ti hanno guardata?"  
"Guardata! Io direi piuttosto come hanno spettegolato. Andrè si capiva da un miglio che gente fosse. Sinceramente non mi interessa! Dopo tutto a Versailles era ancora peggio!"

"Ecco siamo arrivati."  
Un tocco, la porta si aprì, un esclamazione "Oscar, Andrè che bello rivedervi!"  
"Ciao Rosalie ti trovo bene …"  
"Ma su entrate …" " Bernard?"  
"André, i lavori dell'Assemblea, lo impegnano tutto il giorno, è quasi impossibile trovarlo in casa! ... Andrè, Oscar su venite a conoscere mia figlia!"

"E' bellissima! Ha i capelli scuri come quelli di Bernard!"

"Grazie amica mia!"

"Oscar siamo davanti alla "Bonne table" che ne dici se entriamo per bere un bicchiere di vino!"  
" Perché no, Andrè! Così ricordiamo i vecchi tempi, entriamo!"

La locanda era gremita di avventori, i due si sedettero a un tavolo a bere vino.

"Tu non puoi immaginare quante volte sono venuto qui, per tentare di dimenticarti!"  
"Ci sei riuscito André?"  
"Mai! ... L'amore che ho sempre provato per te, non poteva dileguarsi con un bicchiere di vino."  
Anch'io voglio farti una confessione ... Una volta, anch'io sono venuta a bere per non pensarti …"  
"Ma cosa dici!"  
"Quello che hai appena sentito. Non ti credere … ho sofferto davvero tanto, non avevo il coraggio di confessarti di amarti! ... E poi, ero convinta che tu, mi avessi dimenticato!"  
"Ma cosa dici! Come potevo dimenticarti?! Io ti ho sempre amato disperatamente!"  
"Adesso lo so... ma allora ..."  
"E' tutto passato, siamo felici, molto felici!"

"Oscar, Bouillé non è ancora arrivato?"

"Bene Alexander, domani sarà l'ultima lezione."  
Il ragazzo rispose malizioso: "Come desiderate Madame! Anche se avrei preferito disporre ancora del Vostro tempo!"  
"Sono spiacente Bouillé ma ho due figli di cui occuparmi, un marito a cui pensare! Domani sarà la nostra ultima lezione. Vogliate scusarmi!"  
"A domani, Madame!"

Alle prime luci dell'alba, Andrè si preparava per la partenza. Prima di andare via, carezzò i suoi bambini che dormivano nelle culle. Ancora uno sguardo e un sorriso alla sua Oscar che dormiva profondamente, un lieve e amorevole bacio sulla guancia, prima di lasciare la camera.

Alcuni passi dietro di lui, la sua voce ...  
"Andrè cosa fai? Vuoi andare via senza salutarmi!"  
"Hai dormito pochissimo e non volevo svegliarti."  
"Non importa! Non voglio che tu parta senza avermi dato un bacio.  
"Oscar mi mancherai! ... Tornerò il prima possibile!"  
"Torna presto Andrè, lo sai che non mi piace dormire senza di te!"  
"Ti prometto che sarò via, non più di una settimana."

Stretti, abbracciati, le sue mani carezzavano i lunghi capelli biondi. Ancora un altro bacio prima di lasciarsi.****

"Buongiorno Madame."  
"Buongiorno a voi!... Bouillé, non perdiamo tempo, i miei figli, mi aspettano! ... Prendete la spada!" – Esclamò con sguardo freddo e tagliente lanciandogli la spada, che prontamente il ragazzo l'afferrò al volo.  
L'allenamento ebbe inizio. Oscar fu battagliera più che mai, non lasciò nulla di intentato, aveva intenzione di metterlo in difficoltà quanto prima. Lo fece arretrare, fino a mettere il giovane Alaxander di spalle al muro, e fargli perdere la spada.  
Con tono freddo e severo disse: "Questo è tutto Signore Bouillé, le nostre lezioni finiscono qui!"  
"Si, certo! ... Ma lasciatemi dire che siete magnifica Madame! Vostro marito è un uomo fortunato, voi non potete congedarmi in questo modo tanto spietato …"

****

Lo sguardo di Oscar, divenne gelido, alzò il braccio e gli puntò la spada alla giugulare**.**

Lo sguardo del giovane si sgranò.

"Siete uno spudorato, fuori da casa mia, se non volete che vi rispedisca infilzato dal Generale Boulliè! FUORIII!…  
"Occhi negli occhi.  
Oscar allontanò la lama dal viso del ragazzo, che mestamente raccolse la sua spada e la ripose nel fodero, mise il piede nella staffa, montò a cavallo e lasciò il palazzo.

**  
**_**"Vedrai Oscar, il tempo mi darà ragione ... "**_****

Respiro affannato e rossa in viso, mormorò: " André aveva ragione!"


	50. Chapter 50

_**Il nuovo sindaco di Arras**_

"Andrè facciamo una sosta ho bisogno di fermarmi. "  
"Più avanti c'è una locanda, potremo riposarci un poco, prima di arrivare."  
"Va bene!"

Cavalli a galoppo, giunsero al ristoro.

"Buongiorno Martin."

"Ben tornato Andrè, è un piacere rivederti!"  
"Portaci qualcosa da mangiare e due birre, per favore."  
"Subito Andrè."  
"Alain prendiamo posto da quella parte."

Si sedettero al tavolo, poco dopo arrivò l'oste con le portate e i boccali.

"Andrè come sta la padrona?"  
"Bene grazie, questa volta sono venuto con il mio amico Alain." –  
"Gli amici di Andrè sono i benvenuti."  
"Grazie!"  
"Andrè, ho saputo che a breve verrà nominato il nuovo sindaco …"

Alain sorrise e guardò l'oste con strafottenza.

"Speriamo solo che non sia un altro disonesto buono annulla come l' altro! Questa volta, gli abitanti di Arras, inferociti come sono, sarebbero capaci di fargli la pelle, altro che prenderlo a pedate come hanno fatto con quell' altro!"  
Alain sorseggiò appena la birra e replicò: "Scusate buon uomo cosa ha fatto il vecchio sindaco per guadagnarsi simili epiteti?"  
"Cosa ha fatto! Ha quasi raddoppiato i tributi, come se non fossero già sufficienti quelli versati alla corona. Non soltanto si è arricchito alle nostre spalle, ha anche dissipato senza vergogna il nostro denaro con le donnacce, facendo orge senza alcun ritegno nei bordelli dei dintorni..."  
"Perbacco André! Che gran d'uomo di sindaco, che aveva la Contea!"  
" Pensate signore, prima di cacciarlo via, ha ricevuto il ben servito …"  
"Il ben servito? cosa intendete dire?!" – Incalzò Alain.  
"Bene ora vi spiego!… Dunque Signori, una notte, è stato assalito da alcuni mal viventi … beh chiamiamoli pure così! ... Dopo avergli dato una sonora lezione, lo hanno abbandonato nei campi. La famiglia lo ha ritrovato il giorno seguente ancora esanime, e tutti in paese hanno commentato il fattaccio come: "Giustizia è fatta" Non so se rendo l'idea signore!"  
"Alain preoccupato del racconto, rispose: "Si, certo! Avete perfettamente reso l'idea."  
"Bene adesso vogliate scusare ma devo tornare al banco!"-  
"Prego ... andate..."

"Andrè, si può sapere, in quale posto sono capitato?! Non vorrei che in futuro nascessero degli equivoci e riservassero la loro rabbia su di me!"  
"Ah ah ah .. Alain, giuro che non ne sapevo niente! Certo non è stato un bel incoraggiamento, accoglierti in questo modo! ... Ma sii fiducioso amico mio, dopo tutto sei stato un soldato della guardia, certe situazioni non dovrebbero impressionarti!"

"Sei bravo a parlare amico, tanto non sei tu a dover affrontare questa gente inferocita e prevenuta."  
"Alain, su per adesso non pensiamoci, beviamo."

Ripresero il loro viaggio e lanciarono i cavalli a galoppo.

"Alain guarda! Da qui riusciamo a vedere la fabbrica. Prima di proseguire per la tenuta, facciamo una sosta."

"Sono proprio curioso di vedere, cosa hai combinato André!"  
"Su forza allora, andiamo!"

Dopo la corsa a cavallo, arrivarono alla fabbrica tessile.

Appena Jean vide Andrè gli andò incontro.  
"Buongiorno Andrè, sei già tornato!"  
"Sono qui per sbrigare alcune faccende! Ma dimmi come va la produzione?"  
"Andrè stavo per mandarti una lettera ..."  
"Cosa succede Jean, problemi?"  
"No, Andrè, anzi ..."  
"Aspetta Jean prima di raccontare, voglio presentarti il mio amico Alain."  
"Molto lieto Signore! ... Andrè, la produzione è aumentata, è diventato quasi impossibile accontentare tutti."  
"Quindi Jean la manodopera è insufficiente?!"  
"Esatto! Dobbiamo raddoppiare i turni di lavoro ma certe iniziative senza il tuo consenso, non le prendo."  
"Jean, devo prima revisionare i conti, poi deciderò sul da farsi. Ti farò sapere"  
"Andrè, prima era tutto più semplice gestire la fabbrica ma adesso non più. In solo pochi mesi tutto è cambiato, da solo non posso assolutamente farcela! Mi riferisco sia per il settore amministrativo che quello di produzione.  
"Ascoltami Jean sono appena arrivato e sono molto stanco, consegnami i registri contabili, li guarderò con calma. Domani mattina deciderò cosa fare."  
"Dobbiamo andare in ufficio ... "  
"Un momento! Le stoffe che ti avevo chiesto?"

"Le ho portate in ufficio. Vedrai Andrè, la padrona ne rimarrà entusiasta."  
"Lo spero Jean, mia moglie è poco interessata a questo genere di cose!"

"Ecco Andrè, questi sono i registri contabili, adesso ti prendo le stoffe."

L'uomo aprì l'armadietto, prese una scatola.

"Apri la scatola André, guarda tu stesso che meraviglia!"

Andrè sollevò il coperchio, esclamò: "E' magnifica! Il colore poi, è un bellissimo rosso porpora!"  
"Andrè, sono sicuro che la padrona lo apprezzerà!"

Andrè ripose con cura la stoffa, disse:"Ti ringrazio Jean, ci risentiamo quanto prima!"

Ancora cavalli a galoppo, i due arrivarono alla tenuta.  
Lucien falciava l'erba quando udì gli zoccoli degli animali, alzò la testa e asciugandosi la fronte mormorò: "Ma quello è Andrè ... l'altro chi sarà?"

"Ben tornato Andre! Alain sei tornato!"  
"Vedi, sono stato talmente bene qui, che ne sentivo la mancanza! Ah ah ah ..."  
Spero che questa volta, non te ne vada senza salutare."  
"No, no, sta pur certo Lucien, che non me ne andrò, sappi che ben presto sentirai parlare di me!"

"Cosa vuoi dire Alain?"  
"Lo saprai a breve, è una sorpresa!"

Andrè e Alain entrarono in casa.

"Buongiorno Andrè, Alain che sorpresa, sei tornato!"  
"Tornato per restare Joland!"  
"Mi fa piacere! ... Preparo subito le stanze, non ci metterò molto. Intanto potete portare i bagagli di sopra!"  
"Dai Alain, andiamo!"

Era sera, Oscar e sua madre erano nel salone, in compagnia dei piccoli che giocavano allegramente. Aurora e Gabriel sillabavano le prime parole, deliziando la mamma e la nonna.

"Che teneri che sono, figlia mia!"  
"Madre, stanno crescendo in fretta, tra poco cammineranno da soli! ... Madre, ho la sensazione che mio padre sia stanco. Non capisco perché abbia accettato l'incarico di Prefetto."  
" Oscar, effettivamente anch'io lo vedo affaticato, credo che la sua decisione non perdurerà a lungo."

"Buona sera!"  
"Buona sera padre!"

Augustin si avvicinò ai bambini, e gli diede un bacio.

"Come state piccolini?"  
"Padre come va il lavoro al prefetto?"  
Il generale si sedette stancamente e passandosi l'indice intorno al collo della camicia, disse: "Oscar non pensavo che sarebbe stato così impegnativo. Non solo debbo occuparmi delle scartoffie, c'è gente che non fa altro he chiedere favori, e la maggior parte di loro sono gli stessi, che un tempo mi hanno voltato le spalle per via … si insomma hai capito."  
"Voi che atteggiamento avete assunto con questa gente?"  
"Rappresento la giustizia, non posso certo cacciarli in malo modo, però, da me non ottengono mai nulla! Sapessi quanto è difficile gestire tutto questo per me!"

Poco dopo, Marie e Loren presero con loro i bambini, e dissero: "Signori la cena è in tavola" -

Riuniti a tavola, Augustin raccontava l'evolversi della sua giornata.  
la nonna che era seduta di fronte a Oscar, la osservò con attenzione, disse: "Non hai toccato quasi niente, non stai bene?"  
"A dire il vero nonna, sono stanca, vorrei andare a letto …"  
Sua madre, ribatté: "Va pure Oscar … Ai bambini non preoccuparti, a loro ci pensiamo noi altri."  
"Grazie Madre!... io vado."  
Oscar si alzò da tavola, all'improvviso sentì salire la nausea, vide girare intorno, dovette aggrapparsi alla sedia per non cadere.  
Margherite che era accanto a lei, si alzò immediatamente per sorreggerla.  
"Oscar cosa ti succede?"  
"Niente madre …" -  
Gli occhi si chiusero, il buio intorno. Oscar perse i sensi. Augustin si precipitò, la sorresse, la prese tra le braccia e la portò sul divano.  
La voce della nonna "Oscar, bambina …"  
"Cosa è successo! ... Per un attimo non ho visto più nulla."  
Il generale, immediatamente ordinò: "Nanny, manda qualcuno a chiamare il dottor Lassone!"  
" Si, si, vado subito!" Oscar, mormorò: "Voglio andare in camera mia."  
Suo padre rispose: "Appoggiati a me, ti accompagno."  
" Grazie padre!"

"Eccoci in camera! ... Margherite occupati di nostra figlia. Io vado di sotto ad aspettare il dottore!"  
" Va pure caro!"  
"Oscar come ti senti?"  
"Madre, sono stanca e ho la nausea."  
"Questi sono i sintomi di una donna incinta!" – Esclamò la nonna.  
"Cosa? ... Nonna .. secondo te io ..."  
"Vedrai Oscar il dottore mi darà ragione."  
Margherite, incalzò:"Oscar ti è già successo altre volte?"  
"Sono giorni che mi sento stanca, e ... di tanto in tanto, avverto la nausea …"  
"Nanny hai ragione! Sono sicura, che Oscar avrà un altro bambino! Vedrai, ce lo confermerà il dottor Lassone."  
"Non è possibile! …"  
"Come sarebbe a dire che non è possibile! Bambina mia, hai già avuto dei bambini e dovresti saperlo!"  
" Beh ... ecco ... aspettiamo il dottore."

"Allora dottore, cosa mi succede? "  
"Presto, avrete un altro bambino." – Disse riponendo i suoi arnesi della valigia.  
Silenzio.  
"Cosa c'è Madame Oscar, non siete contenta?"  
"Si certo dottore! ... Solo che … non è passato molto tempo che …"  
"La vostra è una bella famiglia. L' arrivo di un altro bambino, non può che portare allegria nella vostra vita."  
"Si dottore avete ragione! Il mio è stato solo un momento di smarrimento, tutto qui!" – Disse infilandosi la camicia nei pantaloni.  
"Ci dovremo vedere per i soliti controlli. Come già sapete, dovete riguardarvi, le raccomandazioni sono le stesse: niente passeggiate a cavallo, niente duelli e sopratutto niente alcol. Insomma queste cose voi già le sapete."  
" Certo dottore!"  
" Non mi resta che salutarVi madame Oscar!"  
"Grazie dottore!"  
Lassone prese la borsa, andò via.

Il generale, Margherite e nanny aspettarono trepidanti l'esito della visita.  
" Dottore cos'ha mia figlia?" – Chiese Margherite.  
"Vostra figlia avrà un bambino, vi faccio i miei auguri per l'arrivo di un altro nipotino!"  
"Un altro bambino, che bello! ... Nanny che bella notizia!"  
"Si, Madame Margherite, mio nipote è davvero un birbante! Poteva aspettare ancora, povera bambina!"  
Il Generale sorrise, si versò da bere, sollevò il calice e guardando il ritratto di Oscar, disse:" Nanny, questa notizia merita un brindisi! ... Al prossimo erede!"

**Arras **

Le porte spalancate, il sole illuminava la stanza, il caldo torrido di fine Luglio e il cinguettio insistente degli uccelli, disturbarono il sonno di Alain che lentamente schiuse gli occhi, che sollevandosi dal letto sussurrò: "Sono ad Arras nella mia nuova cittadina, spero di non cacciarmi nei guai! ... Qui, la gente è molto diffidente."  
Si alzò dal letto, si diede una rinfrescata con dell'acqua che era nel catino, indossò la camicia e i pantaloni. La sua attenzione fu catturata dal canticchiare di una voce femminile, incuriosito si affacciò al balcone, riconobbe Anne.  
"E' quella dannata mocciosa … spero che non mi tormenti, e soprattutto, non mi metta nei guai con Alice!"  
Alain scese in cucina, trovò la colazione già pronta.  
"Buongiorno Joland."  
"Buongiorno a te Alain!"  
"Dov'è Andrè?"  
"E' in piedi da un pezzo, ti sta aspettando in sala da pranzo."

Alain aveva appena finito di fare colazione quando udì una voce conosciuta: " Buongiorno Joland"  
Alain era di spalle, la riconobbe e con tono grave e riluttante rispose: "Joland non c'è, è nell'orto."  
"Siete voi signor Alain?"  
"Si sono io." "Che bella sorpresa!"  
Alain non rispose si passò il tavagliolo sulle labbra, e con gesti poco gentili, lasciò la cucina senza dire una sola parola.  
La ragazza mormorò: "Io non capisco … ma cosa gli ho fatto!?"

"Andrè sei già a lavoro?"  
"Alain vieni, siedi qui accanto a me!"  
"Cosa fai André?"  
" Verifico il bilancio finanziario della fabbrica! Ho constatato che in breve tempo, ha fruttato più di quanto sperassi. Effettivamente la produzione è aumentata. Prima di tornare a Parigi, dovrò assumere almeno altri sei operai ma il problema diventa la gestione …"  
"Cosa pensi di fare? A quanto ho capito, quel tipo non puoi farcela da solo."  
"infatti Oscar si dovrà occupare dell'area finanziaria."  
"Credi, che il Comandante lasci il palazzo per venire a vivere qui?"  
"Non solo lo penso Alain, ne sono sicuro."  
"Ma! … Se lo dici tu!"  
Andrè ripose i documenti e concluse: "Alain dobbiamo andare alla sede del municipio!"

Erano davanti al palazzo, varcarono la porta e incontrarono i membri del comitato municipale.

"Ben ritrovati signori."  
"Signor Grandièr vi aspettavamo, finalmente siete qui!…"  
"Bene come vi ho comunicato tramite lettera, sono venuto con il nuovo sindaco di Arras. "  
Alain si raddrizzò, e disse: " Il mio nome è Alain Sassoin."  
"Il primo disse: "Ben arrivato Signor Sindaco, Vi stavamo aspettando!"  
"Grazie per l'accoglienza Signori!"

Un altro continuò: "Il mio nome è Albert Roux, sono il responsabile della sicurezza, anche se devo dire che la nostra cittadina è alquanto tranquilla …"  
"Ne siete proprio sicuro Luis?"  
"Umm … vedo che siete stato già informato, su quanto è accaduto al vostro predecessore. Comunque a parte quell'increscioso episodio, Arras tutto sommato, è una tranquilla cittadina! ... Comunque ormai è un capitolo chiuso, adesso, dobbiamo pensare ad amministrare nei migliori dei modi."  
Alain ribatté:" Luis, siete piuttosto evasivo, non credo che quel episodio sia stato accantonato. Ho avuto modo di parlare con alcune persone, per capire che c'è molta diffidenza nei confronti del nuovo arrivato." "Signor Sindaco, spetta a voi, conquistarvi la fiducia dei cittadini e …"  
"Scusate Luis, a quanto ne so, il mio predecessore, come lo avete appena chiamato, ha rastrellato il denaro dalle casse comunali, vero?"  
"Beh, ecco ..."  
"Di sicuro non è l'unico colpevole, avrà avuto sicuramente dei complici! ... Ditemi, queste persone sono state rimosse dai loro incarichi, oppure risiedono ancora tranquillamente nella sede municipale!"

L'altro tirando fuori il fazzoletto dalla tasca per passarlo sulla fronte, rispose: "Ma Signor Sindaco, non è venuto fuori alcun nome."  
Alain si strofinò la mano sul mento, e con lo sguardo severo tuonò; "Questo non significa, che non ci siano altri colpevoli. Comunque, mi accerterò, se gli ex collaboratori del mio predecessore, siano realmente estranei ai fatti. Che si sappia, qui ormai tutto cambierà, niente sarà più come prima! Se a qualcuno di voi non sta bene, può anche alzare i tacchi e tornare tra i campi!"  
"Ma Signor Sindaco, cosa dite?! Non vedo perché dovremmo a lavorare la terra!"  
"Signori, non ho detto di abbandonare il vostro incarico ma di sottostare alle mie condizioni, se qualcuno di voi non sono gradito, può anche andare via!"  
"Oh che maniere caporalesche!"  
"Vedo che avete da ridire! Forse non mi sono spiegato …"  
Un sussulto, all'unisono: "Noo … non abbiamo nulla da ridire Signor Sindaco, siamo completamente a vostra completa disposizione!"  
"Benissimo, era quello che volevo sentire!…Allora da questo momento mi autoproclamo Sindaco di Arras!"  
"Ma signor Sindaco, questo non è il modo appropriato …"  
"Come sarebbe a dire? Cos'altro si deve fare per essere nominato Sindaco?" "Dobbiamo organizzare una cerimonia per rendere pubblica la Vostra carica!"  
"Ma non avete appena detto, che non c'è più denaro nelle casse comunali? …"  
"Co come? ... Ma veramente ..."  
"E allora, se volete organizzare la manifestazione per il mio insediamento, vuol dire, che sarete voi a tirare fuori il denaro necessario!"  
"Come?" – Incalzò l'altro.  
"Certo signori, perché io non dispongo di una sola moneta! ... Guardate le mie tasche, sono vuote, non posso rimetterci per una festa che non interessa a nessuno!" – Esclamò Alain tirando fuori le tasche.  
Ancora un brusio di protesta.  
Andrè si passò la mano sulla bocca nel tentativo di soffocare la risata.  
"Co … come volete Signor Sindaco non ci sarà nessuna festa, annunceremo la vostra investitura, affissando i manifesti sugli angoli delle strade."  
"Naturalmente signori, per questo incarico non dovrete assumere nessuno! Sarete voi stessi a scrivere i manifesti, e infine li affiggerete personalmente.  
"Noi!?"  
"Forse non vi sta bene?"  
"Non, no … faremo ciò che ci avete chiesto non preoccupatevi Signore Sindaco."  
"Benissimo vedo che cominciamo a intenderci! Adesso, se non vi dispiace, alzate i tacchi e andate via! Devo parlare con il mio amico se non che, padrone di questo posto."  
"Sssi Signor Sindaco, Vi lasciamo parlare con il padrone. A dopo Signor Sindaco."  
"Signori, avete dimenticato di chiudere la porta ma non importa, lo farò io!"  
**  
SLAM ...  
**  
Alain la chiuse con irruenza sbattendola.  
Accidenti, ci ha sbattuti la porta in faccia!"  
" Amici miei, credo che abbiamo fatto un grosso errore, aver chiesto aiuto ai padroni, per la nomina del nuovo Sindaco."  
"Belle parole le tue! Intanto nessuno di noi, si è voluto prendere la responsabilità, visto che davvero non c'è una sola moneta di cui disporre!"  
"Adesso vedremo cosa farà questo bifolco! ... Temo che davvero, ci metterà alle strette."  
"Ma da dove viene questo ignorante zoticone!?"

"Sicuramente i padroni l'avranno trovato in qualche osteria a ubriacarsi."  
"Questo bifolco ci darà filo da torcere, ne sono sicuro!"

" Ah ah ah ah ah ... Alain, sei tremendo! Ah ah ah ... Li hai messi tutti in riga ah ah ah!"  
"Non a caso sono stato un militare, non ti pare?! E poi, un poco di disciplina a quei sfruttatori, va insegnata, sarò io a dargliela, contaci!"  
"Ah ah ah ah ..."  
Cosa ti prende Andrè, sei per caso ammattito? Non ti fermi più."  
"Alain ti rendi conto dell'impressione che hai dato a quella gente?"  
"Come ti ho appena detto, ho prestato servizio nella Guardia Metropolitana per molto tempo e altri modi non ne conosco!"  
" Ah ah ah ah ..."


	51. Chapter 51

_**Il coraggio di Alain  
**_

La mattina seguente André e Alain lasciarono i cavalli e si aggirarono per le vie del villaggio, volevano sapere cosa la gente pensasse riguardo del nuovo sindaco. Per le strade del villaggio, la gente si radunò incuriosita da quei manifesti affissi sui muri dai collaboratori municipali. I due decisero di fermarsi a un angolo di strada per ascoltare i commenti degli abitanti.

"Ehi! Ma che storia è questa! Ci affiggono dei manifesti come se non sapessero che non sappiamo leggere. Chissà cosa c'è scritto!?" – Disse il primo.  
"E chi lo sa, cosa vogliono dirci!?" – Rispose un secondo  
"Cos'è una tattica per aumentarci le tasse?"

"Se questa è la loro intenzione, allora a cosa è servito che i nuovi padroni le abbiano ridotte!" – Protestò un altro.  
Un uomo che sapeva leggere appena, si avvicinò al manifesto e scandì le parole.  
"Scrivano, vogliamo sapere anche noi."  
"Dice che, il nuovo sindaco si chiama Alain Sasson!"

"Che storia è questa?! Ci comunicano il nome del sindaco con dei manifesti?! Come se quegli imbecilli che lavorano al comune, non sapessero che nessuno di noi sa leggere, a parte lo scrivano! Ma, ce ne sempre una nuova!"  
"Probabilmente questo Sassoin non ha il coraggio di farsi conoscere per paura che faccia la stessa fine dell'altro! Ah ah ah" -

Alain spalancò gli occhi.

"E poi chi sarebbe questo?! … Come hai detto che si chiama? Su dai rileggi di nuovo scrivano."  
"Si chiama Alain Sassoin."  
"Chi diavolo sarà, qualcuno di voi lo conosce?"

"No... nessuno..."  
"Chissà chi è!  
"Vorrai dire, chissà da dove l'avranno trovato!"  
"Magari in qualche bordello! Ah ah ah .."  
"Di sicuro non è del posto, è un nome mai sentito!"  
Un altro ancora intervenne: "Che fili dritto, altrimenti altro che la rivolta di Parigi! Ah ah ah ah ... Gli facciamo vedere noi i cannoni, però quelli che hanno buttato giù la Bastiglia! ah ah ah ah!"

"Maledizione Andrè, li hai sentiti? Quella gente è prevenuta non mi accoglieranno certo a braccia aperte! Anzi, corro il rischio di essere salutato a suon di pedate!" "Sta calmo Alain non possiamo dargli torto! Ricorda che anche la famiglia Jarjeyes si è dovuta riscattare agli occhi di questa gente, adesso tocca a te farlo, come Sindaco!"  
Andrè è meglio che ci allontaniamo prima che sia io a prenderli a calci qualche imbecille! Allora si, che parlerebbero di me."  
"Alain, non ci abbiamo pensato ma dovrai tenere un discorso e farti conoscere da questa gente, quindi è il caso di affiggere altri manifesti."  
"Altri manifesti? Cosa dici Andrè! A parte quello scrivano che a mala pena riesce a sillabare, non sa leggere nessuno, se farei attaccare altri, avrebbero un motivo in più per schernirmi. No, preferisco mandare quei citrulli nulla facenti, a divulgare il comunicato."  
"Ah ah ah ah Alain, non credo che ai tuoi collaboratori farà piacere una cosa simile!"  
"A me, sai cosa mi importa, se a quei mentecatti farà piacere o meno! Se vogliono tenersi stretto il loro incarico al municipio, dovranno sottostare agli ordini di Alain de Sassoin! Dopo tutto Andrè, oltre ad essere stato un Soldato della Guardia, ho anche il grado di Comandante! E come se non bastasse, mi hanno proclamato eroe nazionale! Ah ah ah ah ah ... pensa che onore!"  
"Alain, sei incredibile! Ah ah ah ah ah!"

André e Alain si recarono alla sede del municipio, quest'ultimo convocò i membri municipali.

"Dunque, avete capito? Questa volta niente manifesti, dovete fare una specie di comizio a quella gente, si insomma, ditegli che stasera mi conosceranno."  
"Come? Ma Signor Sindaco, dobbiamo andare in piazza e parlare con quella gentaglia, con il rischio di essere aggrediti?!  
"Ehi tu hai sentito benissimo! E poi, se devo presentarmi io a quella gente, non vedo perché non lo potreste farlo voi! Adesso, andare e predicate."  
"Predicate?  
"Si insomma hai capito, è inutile che fai la parte del finto tondo ... a meno che non mi salti in mente di rivedere i vostri emolumenti, ho meglio ancora, di trovare qualcun altro, disposto ad occupare i vostri incarichi! Credo, di essermi spiegato perfettamente signori!"  
"Come volete Signor Sindaco! Avviseremo personalmente i bifolchi, della Vostra presentazione di stasera. A proposito Signor Sindaco, servirà un palco per tenere il discorso e …"  
"Ma quale palco! Uno sgabello andrà benissimo! A meno che, non ci pensiate voi, naturalmente a vostre spese!"  
"COSA!"  
Di cosa vi meravigliate miei fedeli e obbedienti collaboratori, visto che solo ieri, mi avete informato che le risorse municipali sono state prosciugate dal mio predecessore e chi per lui!"  
Andiamo subito Signor Sindaco!" – Esclamò l'uomo lasciando ufficio insieme agli altri.  
"Un momento Roux … ti chiami cosi, non è vero?"  
"Si, Signor Sindaco, dite pure."  
"Mi raccomando ... lo sgabello deve essere piuttosto alto e spazioso, ne ho visti parecchi nella stanza accanto."  
"Si signore …"  
"Ancora una cosa Roux, controllalo per bene prima di portarlo in piazza, non vorrei che qualcuno di voi gli segasse le gambe, altrimenti vi riterrò responsabile di eventuali incidenti alla mia persona ."  
"Sissignore! E poi non vedo il motivo che qualcuno possa farVi una cosa simile!"  
"Non si può mai sapere Roux! Ih ih ihi ih ..."

L'uomo uscì dall'ufficio del Sindaco sudato e sconcertato, tirando a se la porta.

"Ah ah ah ah No Alain sei impossibile! Ah ah ah ha..."  
"Amico cominci a preoccuparmi …"  
"Alain ti prego basta!"  
"Credi, che ci sia andato pesante?"  
" Ma no, Alain, sei andato benissimo! Ah ah ah ah ah!"  
"Meglio così! Ah ah ah aha ..."

"Allora, cosa voleva il bifolco?"  
"Non ci crederete ma il bifolco vuole uno sgabello per tenere il suo discorso, ha aggiunto che se dovesse accadergli un incidente mi riterrà responsabile."

"Cosa? Ma .. ma ..."  
"Pare che il bifolco, sia meno stupido di quanto pensassimo!"

Sotto il sole cocente di Luglio, Alain passeggiava pensieroso, con le mani in tasca e atteggiamento infastidito.  
Alle sue spalle, giungeva una voce: "Signore Alain …"  
"Oh Santo cielo! Ma che male ho fatto! Ancora quella rompiscatole. Non bastano i miei problemi, adesso ci si mette anche lei!"  
"Signor Alain, dove andate! Aspettate!"  
"Cosa volete madamigella Anne? Sappiate che ho una certa fretta!"  
"Signor Alain, ho saputo da Joland,che siete il nuovo sindaco di Arras! Ecco, volevo farVi, le mie congratulazione!"  
"A … si, si ..." "Questo significa che rimarrete a vivere qui? ... Cosa c'è, perché non rispondete? Non siete felice di essere diventato il nostro Sindaco?"  
"No!" "Ma cosa dite …"  
"Scusate Madamigella, ma sta arrivando Andrè, devo parlare con lui!  
André avanzò, e disse:"Buongiorno madamigella Anne."  
"Buongiorno Andrè!... Vi lascio da soli, io vado. A dopo Signor Alain."

"Si ... si ... addio Anne ..."  
br  
"Alain non sei più un ragazzino, sta lontano dai guai."  
"Come se non avessi abbastanza?! Andrè ma cosa diavolo vai a pensare! Quella ragazzina mi perseguita, nonostante la ignori."  
"Ascolta Alain, ho sistemato tutte le faccende riguardanti alla fabbrica, voglio assistere al tuo discorso di stasera, e domani mattina all'alba torno a casa. Vuoi che porti qualche messaggio ad Alice?"  
"Messaggio? No, non ho nessun messaggio da farle recapitare. Fai solo in modo, di avvisarmi quando nascerà il bambino. Se poi riesco a liberarmi dagli impegni, tornerò a Parigi prima del dovuto."  
"E va bene, come vuoi! ... Alain sei pronto per la presentazione di stasera?"  
"Andrè spero che mi diano almeno la possibilità di parlare, hai visto che tipi? Temo che non mi accetteranno."

"Su, coraggio Alain, ora non pensare a questo."

Andrè, Alain e i rappresentanti comunali erano in piazza, il neo sindaco si apprestava a fare la sua arringa, ma la gente radunata ce n'era ben poca. I pochi presenti, assunsero un atteggiamento di sfida e di strafottenza.  
Per l'occasione, Alain mise l'abito migliore e intorno al collo indossò la fascia tricolore. Prima di salire, verificò le gambe dello sgabello, e lanciò un occhiataccia ai suoi collaboratori.  
I pochi presenti lo ascoltarono con diffidenza e i loro sguardi erano tra il divertito e il canzonatorio, ma Alain non si fece intimidire, salì sullo sgabello e fece il suo discorso:

"Cittadini di Arras, sono il vostro nuovo sindaco, dico vostro perché mi ritengo al vostro servizio. So che diffidate e lo capisco, non posso certo pretendere che voi abbiate fiducia in me, magari vi domanderete ma questo da dove arriva? Ebbene io vengo da Parigi, e vi assicuro che ho visto in faccia la fame e la morte, quindi so perfettamente quello che vi aspettate da me. Vi chiedo, di non pregiudicarmi per quello che ha fatto il mio predecessore, ma piuttosto abbiate fiducia in me. Se malauguratamente vi dovessi deludere, sarò io stesso a lasciare l'incarico, prima che qualcuno di voi, mi prenda a calci o peggio ancora, mi faccia la pelle! Grazie per avermi ascoltato."  
Qualcuno esclamò: "Ci puoi giurare Sassoin, se non fili dritto,la pelle te la facciamo eccome ah ah ah ah ha!" "Ah ah ah ah ah ..." - Le loro furono risate derisorie.

Roux disse ai suoi compagni: "Amici, meglio filarsela, queste risate non mi piacciono, hanno tutta l'aria di essere una minaccia."  
"Hai ragione amico, andiamo via!"  
" Aspettate dove andate, devo prendere lo sgabello! ... Preso, andiamo, VIA!"

"Allora Andrè che ne dici, come sono andato?  
"Bene Alain, adesso tocca a te, conquistare la loro fiducia! Ti consiglio di andare da loro per salutarli."  
"Tu credi che sia il caso?"  
"Certo sarebbe un buon inizio! Su fatti coraggio."

Alain, timidamente si avvicinò al primo omone gli tese la mano, e disse: "Amico, da qua la mano, e ti darò il diritto di essere il primo a tirarmi un calcio se non righerò dritto!" "Emm ... Come!... Ma stai scherzando o cosa? Ah ah ah ah ... Comunque ci puoi giurare che sarò il primo a prenderti a calci! Ah ah ah ..."

I pochi in piazza, incuriositi, si avvicinarono ai due. .

"Salve a tutti! Sappiate che non è mia intenzione deludervi e …"  
"Se veramente non vuoi deluderci manda via quelli che si definiscono tuoi collaboratori, sono tutti complici di quello scellerato che abbiamo mandato via!"  
Alain freddo e severo rispose: " Se non faranno ciò che gli dirò, giuro che sarò io stesso a prenderli a pedate! ... Ma scusatemi, perché non gli avete riservato lo stesso trattamento del loro compare?"

Uno dei presenti, ribatté: Questa poi! ah ah ah ah ah ..."  
Un altro ancora: "E che non ci abbiamo pensato Sindaco, altrimenti l'avremmo fatto! Ah ah ah ah ah!"

**Palazzo Jarjayes **

Era primo pomeriggio, i piccoli si erano appena addormentati, Oscar uscì dalla camera, decise di passeggiare in giardino.

Si sdraiò all'ombra su una poltrona, si era da poco appisolata, quando il suo sonno fu disturbato dallo scalpitio di un cavallo.  
Schiuse gli occhi, vide avanzare una figura, la riconobbe: l'uomo in sella al cavallo era suo marito.  
Si sollevò dalla poltrona, un sussurro: "André! ..."  
Gli corse incontro, lo raggiunse. André tirò le redini, scese da cavallo, si gettarono tra le braccia l'uno dell'altra.

"Oscar , quanto mi sei mancata…"

Si persero in un lungo bacio appassionato ...

Stretti, abbracciati, sguardi languidi presero posto sulla poltrona.  
"Oscar mi sei mancata, non vedevo l'ora di essere qui con te!"  
Lei si strinse a lui e rimase in silenzio.  
"Come stanno i bambini?"  
"E' l'ora del sonnellino. Sai, André, ieri sera anche Gabriel mi ha chiamata mamma!"  
Davvero?! ... Su andiamo voglio vederli!"  
"No aspetta, ho qualcosa da dirti."  
"Cosa c'è Oscar?"  
"André prima di partire, mi hai detto che desideravi un altro bambino …"  
" Oscar ... Tu, tu …"  
"Avremo un altro bambino! … Almeno spero che sia uno soltanto!"  
"Oh Oscar, Oscar ... come sono felice! ... Baciami ...  
"Aspetta André così non mi fai respirare."  
"Ti amo … ho paura di impazzire dalla felicità!"

Entrarono nella loro stanza abbracciati, le due donne che vegliavano il sonno dei bambini, uscirono.  
André si avvicinò ai lettini e guardandoli intensamente, disse: " Oscar sono cresciuti, Aurora ha più capelli!" – Passò la mano sulla testa dei bimbi e li baciò.  
"Andrè dimmi come è andata?"  
"Non so da dove cominciare …"

"E così alla fine, i cittadini di Arras, hanno accettato Alain come loro sindaco."  
"Mi fa piacere André, spero che Alain, prenda al volo l'opportunità che gli si presenta!"  
" E poi, a lui è sempre piaciuto vivere in campagna, ed Alice non aspetta altro che raggiungerlo! ... Oscar, non è tutto!"  
"Dimmi Andrè, cosa è successo?"  
"Per quanto riguarda la fabbrica, la richiesta dei materiali è aumentata così tanto che la manodopera non era più sufficiente." "Vuoi dire, che hai assunto altro personale?!"  
"Esattamente! Ma non è tutto! Tu dovrai dare una mano per quanto riguarda l'aria finanziaria ..."  
"Cosa? Io dovrei occuparmi dell'area amministrativa!? Ma questo significa trasferirci ad Arras!"  
"Ti dispiace?"  
"No, però non pensavo che … si insomma un cambiamento tanto repentino …"  
"Se non lo desideri possiamo trovare un'altra soluzione e …"  
"Va benissimo André, andremo ad Arràs!"  
"Grazie Oscar! Sapevo che ne saresti stata entusiasta!"  
"André, lo sai, ho sempre desiderato vivere ad Arras, in campagna, lontano da tutto ..."

Andrè era nel salone, giocherellava con Gabriel, quando vide rientrare il Generale.

"Buona sera Signore."  
"Buona sera a te, vedo che sei tornato!"  
"Signore il vostro lavoro al Prefetto …"  
"André, comincia starmi stretto, molto probabilmente lo lascerò. Credo che sia meglio, che certi incarichi, vengano affidate a qualcuno più giovane! Io credo di non avere più pazienza per certe cose! ... Preferisco passare del tempo, con i miei nipotini! ... A proposito André, tu e Oscar mi darete un altro nipote, la notizia non può che rendermi felice!"  
"Grazie Signore."

"Andrè, mi stai osservando da un po', hai qualcosa da dire?  
"Si Signore, ma non so da dove cominciare."  
"Avanti, parla, sono qui per ascoltarti!"  
"Voi pensate di lasciare il vostro incarico al prefetto?"  
Il generale stringeva a se il piccolo, si sedette alla poltrona, rispose: "Veramente Andrè ci sto pensando,credo che sia giunto il momento di abbandonare tutto e …"  
"Vi piacerebbe trasferirvi ad Arras?"  
"Come? Andrè non capisco …"  
"Ora vi spiego …"

Andrè illustrò la situazione riguardo alla fabbrica e le nuove esigenze che erano sorte.

"Allora signore cosa mi dite? Voi sareste molto utile ad Arras, per darci una mano e poi ci sono i vostri nipoti!"  
"André, sinceramente non mi dispiacerebbe ritirarmi in campagna, ma questo significa abbandonare la mia casa."  
"Signore, questo non significa non tornare più, anzi, lo faremo in svariati periodi dell'anno. Comunque siamo legati a questo posto e non solo, ci sono degli oneri da rispettare."  
"E va bene Andrè, tutto sommato non mi piacerebbe passare le giornate senza fare niente, vuol dire che mi troverò un occupazione più consona alle mie esigenze.

Era sera, la famigliola era riunita nella loro camera. I piccoli si addormentarono, Oscar aveva da poco indossato la camicia da notte, André che era disteso sul letto, ricordò del regalo per sua moglie, si alzò dal letto, prese la scatola che aveva riposto sul mobile, e porgendogliela, disse: "L'avevo dimenticato, questo è per te!"  
"Per me? Cosa c'è dentro!"  
"Apri…"

Oscar sollevò il coperchio, vide un magnifico tessuto rosso porpora.  
"E' davvero molto bello!"  
"E il primo tessuto, prodotto dalla nostra fabbrica. Volevo che fosse tuo!"  
"André, ma io cosa ne devo fare!"  
"Voglio che ti faccia cucire un bellissimo abito!"  
"André ma io non …"  
"Di occasioni per indossarlo ne avrai, anche se non ce ne fossero, vuol dire che lo indosserai solo per me, sono sicuro che sarai bellissima!" 


	52. Chapter 52

**Il regalo di André**

"Nonna, sai dov'è Andrè?.  
"Ha preparato la carrozza, mi ha detto di raggiungerlo prima possibile.  
"Nonna, guarda queste stoffe!"  
Nanny si avvicinò, sbirciò il contenuto dentro la scatola, prese il tessuto tra le mani esclamò: "Ma è stupenda! Che meraviglia! E' di ottima fattura e il colore è bellissimo!"  
" E'il primo tessuto che è stato realizzato nella fabbrica tessile. Andrè desidera che mi faccia un abito, infatti, dobbiamo andare a Parigi, da madame Beltran."  
"Oh Oscar sarà stupendo!"  
"Bene nonna. io vado, ci vediamo dopo."

"Il sole cocente, il canto insistente delle cicali rendevano quella giornata d'estate ancora più soffocante. Andrè era davanti alla carrozza quando la vide arrivare.  
"Andrè possiamo andare, sono pronta!"

"Ti stavo aspettando."  
Salì in carrozza, Andrè chiuse lo sportello, prese posto a cassetta e partirono. Percorsero la strada che conduceva a Parigi.

La carrozza giunse davanti al laboratorio di sartoria.

"Oscar ti aspetto qui. Prenditi pure, tutto il tempo necessario."  
"Non credo che me occorrerà molto, farò presto!"

"Ben tornata Madame Oscar, come state?"  
"Bene madame, grazie!."  
"In cosa posso servirvi?"  
Oscar pose la scatola sul tavolo, e l'aprì.

"Madame, ma è stupendo! E' di ottima fattura! l'avete acquistato in Italia?"  
"Assolutamente madame! E' francese, precisamente è stato prodotto ad Arras in una nuova fabbrica tessile, che è in funzione da qualche mese."  
Madame Beltran continuava a maneggiare il tessuto, continuò: "Non ho mai visto nulla di simile, ditemi precisamente dove l'avete acquistata, sono interessata per la mia sartoria."  
"Nella la fabbrica che ha messo su, mio marito."  
"Cosa? Io non ne ero a conoscenza. Sapete, a breve dovrò fornirmi di un certo quantitativo di stoffe, desidero vedere cosa produce la Vostra fabbrica Madame!"  
"Certo, Madame Beltrane! Vi darò tutte le indicazioni che desiderate, ma prima dobbiamo discutere di come utilizzare queste stoffe …"  
"Si certo, dite pure."  
"Desidero un abito molto semplice,senza fronzoli, voi già conoscete i miei gusti, me ne avete fatti altri."  
"Certo Madame ora vi mostro qualche disegno."

André aspettava pazientemente sua moglie, quando la vide uscire dalla sartoria.

"Allora, tutto bene?"  
"Più di quanto possa immaginare! Madame Beltran è rimasta esterrefatta dal tessuto. Andrè pensa, che ha deciso di fornirsi da noi."  
"Dici davvero?"  
"Ha detto che si recherà ad Arras, per la fine del prossimo mese."  
"Per allora, ci saremo già trasferiti!"  
"André, possiamo andare."  
"Oscar prima di tornare a palazzo, vorrei andare a casa di Alice."  
"Buona idea Andrè!"

"Che bella sorpresa Andrè! Ciao Oscar ci sei anche tu, su entrate!"

Lo sguardo di Oscar, cadde sul ventre della ragazza e disse: "Ormai sei prossima all'evento!"  
"Si Oscar, tra non molto nascerà il mio bambino, sono impaziente che arrivi quel momento, non ne posso più. Soffro continuamente di mal di schiena e come se non bastasse Alain, non è qui con me!"  
"Hai ragione Alice, ma molto presto tutto si risolverà."  
"Dimmi Andrè cosa fa Alain ad Arras?"

"Alain! Dovresti vederlo! Ce la sta mettendo tutta per sistemare ogni cosa! Ah ah ah... "  
"Non ti capisco Andre, spiegati." "Vedi Alice, Alain, non è stato accolto nei migliori dei modi, dagli abitanti del villaggio, però sono sicuro che saprà come farsi rispettare! Ora ti racconto ..."

"Nel bene e nel male, Alain è un uomo onesto."  
"Si hai ragione Alice, Alain sarà un ottimo sindaco, ne sono sicuro."  
"Hai una lettera per me?"  
"Nessuna, ma dice di riguardarti e che tornerà appena gli sarà possibile! Tranquilla! Sarà qui, non appena saprà del bambino."  
"Cosa non farebbe per suo figlio!"

La carrozza fece una sosta in prossimità della Senna. Oscar e Andrè fecero una breve passeggiata.

"Oscar, mi dispiace per Alice! … Ho mentito, Alain,non le ha mandato alcun messaggio, anzi, quando gli ho chiesto se avesse una lettera per sua moglie, mi ha detto che non le avrebbe scritta, e di avvisarlo solo nel caso che, il bambino nasca prima del previsto."  
"Ma è terribile André."  
"Lo so! ... Spero solo, che dopo la nascita del bambino le cose cambino tra loro."

"  
"Cos'hai? Sei silenziosa!"  
Distolse lo sguardo dalla Senna, lo guardò e disse: "Pensavo al bambino che avremo …mi chiedo se sarà un maschio o una femmina."  
Lui avanzò e sorridendo ribatté: "Tu cosa vorresti che fosse? André non avvicinarti, non indosso abiti femminili: due uomini troppo vicini, non passano inosservati!" "Già! ... Oscar, quelle rare volte che veniamo a Parigi, mi piacerebbe che tu indossassi un abito da donna e …"  
"André così faremmo ancora più scalpore, se entrassi in un'osteria a bere un bicchiere di birra. Oh no, dimenticavo! Adesso, dovrò nuovamente privarmi di ciò che mi piace: bere un bicchiere, andare a cavallo e allenarmi con la spada."  
"A proposito di spada, Oscar, quel tale … Alexander … si quello che ha il nome del mio cavallo, è rimasto soddisfatto per le lezioni che gli hai dato?"  
"Non credo Andrè … vedi … L'ultimo incontro non è stato dei migliori."  
"Perché è scappato? Forse l'hai spaventato? ih ih ..."  
"Si, è scappato via …"  
"Come sarebbe, scappato?"  
"Si, perché … Andrè avevi ragione … è stato insolente, ha detto delle cose che … si insomma hai capito ... Andrè, ha detto delle cose, che mi hanno infastidita, ed io, gli ho puntato la lama alla gola e ..."  
"Cosa? Non è possibile!"  
"Invece si! Gli ho detto anche, che se non fosse andato via immediatamente, l'avrei infilzato e rispedito da suo nonno …"  
" Questa poi! Ah ah ah ah Oscar ..."  
"Andrè! Ma cosa ti prende? Lo trovi tanto divertente?"  
"Nulla Oscar, e che immagino la scena! E così quel presuntuoso, è scappato con la coda tra le gambe! ... Lo avevo capito ma tu come sempre non hai voluto ascoltarmi."  
"Oh André, ti prego smettila!"  
Lui avanzò ancora di un passo, guardandola negli occhi.

"Ti ho detto di stare lontano, poco più in là, c'è gente."  
"Si ho capito, visto che per un po' di tempo dovremo stare lontani dalle osterie, significa che quando faremo le nostre rare apparizioni in pubblico, tu indosserai abiti femminili. E adesso è meglio tornare a casa!"  
"Ci penserò! Su dai andiamo!"

Il sole del mattino illuminava la stanza.

"Buongiorno Andrè."  
"Buongiorno dormigliona, su vieni, la colazione è già pronta, ho preferito portarla in camera!"  
"Tu sei già sveglio e vestito, beato te!"  
"Questa poi! Dormi fino a tardi e mi dici: beato te! … Su sbrigati, prima che le nostre piccole pesti si sveglino."  
"Davvero! Dormono ancora? Non ci posso credere!  
Si udì una vocina, delle manine si sollevarono.  
"Ma … mamma …"  
André mormorò: "Ecco! Non abbiamo fatto in tempo a far colazione, che la biondina si è svegliata! Si, principessa, ti ho sentito, adesso arrivo! ... Ma quanto sei bella stamattina! Vieni dal tuo re!"  
"Andrè non avrei mai pensato che saresti diventato un padre tanto premuroso …"  
"Nemmeno io! Ma ne dubitavi?"  
"Sinceramente si!"  
" Davvero? Sono felice che ti sia ricreduta."  
"André, abbiamo investigato, sventato attentati, messo a repentaglio le nostre vite ma non abbiamo mai pensato alla nostra vita. Figurarsi insieme!""  
"E invece eccoci qui! Genitori di quasi tre figli, credo! E poi, io non ho mai immaginato la mia vita accanto a un'altra donna, piuttosto mi sarei chiuso in un monastero!"  
"Non ti credo! Dopo averti conosciuto intimamente, non credo che ti saresti trovato a tuo agio, in mezzo a dei frati ah ah ah!"

"Oscar ... ah ah ah .. No, abbiamo svegliato Gabriel!"

Tornarono a Parigi da madame Beltran, nemmeno questa volta Oscar accontentò Andrè, indossava come sempre i suoi immancabili abiti di taglio maschili.

"Guardate Madame Oscar, è una meraviglia!"  
"Si, è molto bello."  
"Adesso lo riponiamo.  
"No madame Beltran, se mai riponete gli abiti che indosso, desidero indossarlo."  
"Ma certo Madame venite nello spogliatoio,"  
Oscar indossò il suo abito rosso porpora, madame Beltran l'aiutò ad allacciarlo, disse: "Siete bellissima! Non appena vi vedrà vostro marito, sono sicura che rimarrà senza parole!"  
"Grazie madame, siete davvero gentile."

Andrè aspettava la sua Oscar, era di spalle quando udì la sua voce: "Possiamo andare Andrè, però desidero passeggiare lungo la Senna, ma questa volta al tuo braccio."  
"Come desidera la mia signore …"  
Andrè si voltò e rimase annichilito: sua moglie indossava l'abito appena confezionato.  
"Sei ... sei incantevole! …"  
" Grazie André! Come vedi, indosso l'abito che mi hai regalato, però le scarpe sono quelle che avevo! Ah ah ah!"

Passeggiarono mano nella mano lungo la Senna lontano da occhi indiscreti. Sguardi languidi, baci, abbracci e mille promesse d'amore. Una, due, tre volte un'unica piccola frase: "Ti amo."

Andrè e Oscar decisero di rimandare la loro partenza per Arras fino a che, non sarebbe nato il bambino di Alice. Infatti una notte, qualcuno bussava a palazzo Jarjeyes.

Un servitore di palazzo, andò ad aprire.

"Sono il marito della vicina di Alain. Avvisate il Signor André, che Alice sta per dare alla luce il bambino!"  
" Tranquillo buon uomo, avviserò io André!"

"Michel, manda immediatamente qualcuno ad Arras, per avvisare Alain!"  
"Si, Andrè, manderò il figlio di Marie!"

"Andrè, dobbiamo andare da Alice, presto vestiamoci!"  
"Si, Oscar, prepariamoci!"

**Arras **

Il ragazzo viaggiò tutta la notte, finalmente giunse alla tenuta.  
Buongiorno Madame … Cerco Alain, mi manda Andrè."  
"Sei arrivato giusto in tempo ragazzo mio! Alain è nella stalla, tra poco si recherà al municipio. Vieni con me che ti accompagno."

Alain stava sellando il cavallo, quando udì una voce: "Signore Alain …"  
"Oh no basta! Ancora lei! … Anne!"  
"Andate in comune signore Alain?"  
"Scusatemi Anne ma voglio dirvi che... vedete io non voglio sembrare maleducato però … accidenti non so come dirvelo …" "Dirmi cosa Signore!"  
"Sono sposato, a breve avrò un figlio, quindi …"  
"Nooo! Non è possibile!"  
br  
Alain mormorò: "Mi dispiace Anne, spero che adesso mi lasci finalmente in pace."  
Salì in sella al cavallo, stava per tirare le redini quando vide avanzare un giovane e Joland, che disse: "Aspetta Alain non andare, questo giovane deve parlarti."  
"Chi siete?"  
"Vengo da parte di Andrè …"  
"Alice …"  
"Si signore, sta per nascere vostro figlio …"  
Alain non ascoltò altro, guardò la donna e disse:"Joland, per favore di a Lussien di avvisare quei imbecilli, cioè i miei collaboratori comunali, che torno tra qualche giorno, e se non dovessero rigare dritto, al mio ritorno li metto a tirare l'aratro nei campi al posto dei buoi! Mi raccomando Joland, ne una parola in di più ne una in meno."  
"Sta tranquillo Alain, mando immediatamente mio marito, va pure!"  
"Grazie Joland!"

Cavallo al galoppo, Alain era sulla strada di Parigi.

L'attesa fu piuttosto lunga, dalla notte fino al primo pomeriggio Alice era ancora dolorante. Ad assisterla, c'era la sua vicina di casa: Lulù e il dottore Lassone. I genitori di Alice erano nel salotto con Oscar e André.

"Oscar non sopporto sentire lamentare Alice, io vado via. Torno più tardi, forse è meglio che venga anche tu."  
"No Andrè preferisco rimanere, Alain anche viaggiando per tutto il tempo non tornerà prima di stasera, preferisco rimanere con lei."  
"Come vuoi, a dopo."

Era ormai pomeriggio, Oscar era seduta sulla poltrona del salotto, quando udì un grido seguito da un pianto, poco dopo la porta si aprì, La voce di Lulù: "E' nata! Finalmente è nata!"  
I volti felici dei signori Blanc che erano diventati nonni. Oscar si alzò dalla poltrona vide avanzare la donna felice che esclamò: "Signori è una bambina, ed è bellissima!"  
La mamma di Alice, chiese commossa: "E mia figlia?"  
"Sta perfettamente Madame!"

Dopo le prime cure Chaterine, Robin e Oscar entrarono in camera.

La nonna, disse: "E' bellissima figlia mia! Credo che ti somigli!" –  
"Mamma, e Alain?"  
"Non è ancora tornato, non preoccuparti, presto sarà qui, vedrai! André, l'ha mandato un servitore ad avvertirlo."  
"Spero che venga davvero!"  
"Figlia mia, non vedo perché, non dovrebbe, è nata sua figlia! ... Vedi caro, come è bella nostra nipote!"  
"E' bellissima Chatrerine! Bella come nostra figlia!"

Poco dopo, il Signor le Blanc, disse: "Alice, tua madre ed io siamo stanchi."

"Padre, potrete riposare nella camera degli ospiti."  
"Grazie figliola, e riposa."  
"Si, padre, sono molto stanca."

Oscar e Alice, rimasero sole nella camera, quest'ultima disse: "Oscar aspetta rimani con me! ... Oscar tu credi che Alain sarà felice di essere diventato padre?"  
"Ne sono sicura! Sta tranquilla!"  
Le lacrime bagnarono il volto di Alice.  
Un tocco appena, la porta si spalancò era Alain con Andrè.

"Sei tornato!"  
Alain entrò in camera, felice, si avvicinò a sua moglie, l'abbracciò, le diede un piccolo bacio.  
Accanto ad Alice era adagiata la piccola, con tocco leggero, sfiorò il visino, Alain esclamò: "E' una meraviglia!"  
Andrè ed Oscar, si lanciarono uno sguardo di intesa, lasciarono la stanza.  
Alain disse: "Un momento André! Capisco, che siate stanchi e vogliate tornare a casa, ma prima di andare via, dobbiamo brindare! ... Aspettate, vado a prendere i bicchieri."

Alain lasciò la camera, Alice guardò felice Oscar.

Poco dopo entrò Alain con un vassoio, dei bicchieri, della birra e del succo di more, versò nei primi due boccali la birra, si accinse a versarne il terzo, quando Oscar disse: "No Alain, se non ti dispiace, preferisco anch'io il succo di more."  
"Comandante, so che la birra vi piace, perché la rifiutate?"  
"E' vero la birra mi piace, ma per qualche mese ne dovrò fare a meno."  
"Certo! ... Ho capito, Comandante! .. Allora non mi resta che congratularmi con Voi!"  
Oscar, ribatté:" Grazie Alain! ... Adesso devi dire qualcosa, per tua moglie e tua figlia!"  
Alain sollevò il bicchiere, disse: "Brindo alla famiglia, e all'amicizia sincera!"


	53. Chapter 53

_**Ritorno ad Arres**_

Le carrozze pronte per partire per Arras. Con loro partivano la nonna e Margherite, mentre Loren e Marie rimanevano a palazzo a causa degli impegni familiari.

"Augustin ti aspettiamo quanto prima, adesso più che mai, i ragazzi hanno bisogno di noi."  
"Margherite, non posso lasciare all' improvviso il mio incarico. Prima di raggiungervi, devo attendere che venga nominato il nuovo prefetto! ...Oscar, so, che è superfluo dirtelo ma abbi cura dei miei nipotini, e riguardati."

"Mi riguarderò Padre, attendiamo il Vostro arrivo!"

Il viaggio fu piuttosto lungo e faticoso con i bambini al fare svariate fermate, impiegando cosi molto più tempo. L'ultima tappa la fecero presso la locanda di Martin, dove Andrè e Alain si fermarono prima di arrivare al villaggio.

"Che piacere vedervi, soprattutto Voi madame Oscar! E' passato, davvero tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che siete stata qui!"  
"Grazie Martin."  
"Che meraviglia! Sono i Vostri bambini!"  
" Martin loro sono Gabriel e Aurora."  
"Sono bellissimi! ... Venite, prendete posto da questa parte."

"Martin, portaci da mangiare e qualcosa da bere."  
"Subito Andrè, vi porto dei pranzetti squisiti che hanno appena preparato in cucina."

La nonna domandò: "Andrè, quanto manca ancora per arrivare?"  
"Manca ancora un ora."  
Margherite, intervenne:" Viaggiare con dei bambini al seguito, non è affatto facile."  
" Vero Madre ma ormai ci siamo quasi, manca poco!"  
" Poco, piccola? Manca ancora del tempo!"  
" Dai nonna, pazienta ancora un poco."

"Madame, nonna, prendete posto in carrozza. Oscar ed io saldiamo il conto e salutiamo Martin."  
" Si certo! ... Nanny, cominciamo ad andare!"  
"Si, Madame!"  
I bimbi erano in braccio alle nonne, che presero posto sulla vettura.

"Andrè mi dispiace aver parlato in quel modo al nuovo sindaco! Io non sapevo chi fosse! ... Credo di averlo intimorito, quando gli ho parlato in quel modo! Però ho saputo, che il Sindaco Sassoin in soli pochi giorni, si è guadagnato la simpatia di tutti i paesani. Speriamo bene!"  
Andrè tirò fuori le monete e disse: "Non preoccuparti! Imparerete ad apprezzarlo, Alain è un uomo onesto e generoso. Vedrete farà del suo meglio."  
"Se è tuo amico, sono certo che non ci deluderà."  
"Tra non molto tornerà con la sua famiglia. Sta pur certo che farà una sosta alla tua locanda."  
"Per me sarà un vero piacere!"

"Bene Martin, il nostro viaggio riprende!"  
"Buon viaggio, e a presto!"

Oscar scrutò felice dal finestrino, I ricordi, la riportarono indietro nel tempo ...

"E' passato quasi un anno, da quando sono sono andata via! ... ... Andrè era ferito gravemente, ed io ... incinta e malata. Adesso sto tornando in questo posto che adoro, con mio marito e i mie figli, tra non molto me avrò un altro! ... La mia vita è cambiata, non avrei mai immaginato, che sarei stata tanto felice!

La carrozza si fermò davanti all'ingresso principale.  
Lucien era nell'orto quando li vide arrivare, passò per la porta della cucina, e andò da sua moglie.

"Joland su presto sono arrivati i padroni, andiamo a dargli una mano."  
" Arrivo Lucien!"

"Bentornati!"  
"Grazie !"  
Joland non appena vide i piccoli, sorrise esclamo: "Come sono cresciuti dall'ultima volta che li ho visti, e sono diventati ancora più belli!"  
"Madame Oscar, vedo che non siete sola! ... Padrona ben tornata!"  
" Grazie Joland!"  
" Nanny anche tu, che bella sorpresa!"  
" Grazie figliola!"  
" Accomodiamoci in casa! .. Ho preparato le stanze ma non so dove alloggerà la padrona, così ho preparato quella degli ospiti."  
Oscar, ribatté: "A questo, penseremo dopo."

"Andrè ti aiuto a scaricare i bagagli, devi dirmi solo dove li dobbiamo portare."  
"Si, certo! ... Lucien, come avrai appreso dalla lettera che ti ho mandato, ci siamo trasferiti definitivamente, quindi adesso, dobbiamo cercare gente fidata disposta a lavorare per noi."

" Andrè, conosco qualcuno che potrebbe darci una mano, è gente di cui ci si può fidare."  
"Bene, allora non appena avremo finito di sistemarci, mandali da me."

"Madre, dovete decidere, se alloggiare, all'interno della casa oppure nella dependance!"  
"Oscar, fin tanto che tuo padre è a Parigi, preferisco andare nella camera degli ospiti ma poi, ci sistemeremo nella dependance."  
" Come desiderate madre! ... Invece nonna dove desideri alloggiare?"  
"Oscar, mi va benissimo la camera dell'altra volta."  
"Va bene nonna!"

"Madame Oscar, la cena è pronta in tavola!"  
Adesso scendo Joland! ... Joland ..."  
" Si, Madame ..."  
"Sai dov'è Andrè?"  
E' di sotto con Lucien, discutono della fabbrica."  
La nonna disse:"Oscar Bambina, non possiamo certo pretendere di mettere tutto a posto?! Penseremo domani al resto e poi, non devi affaticarti, lascia fare noi!"  
"Madre, a parte Joland e Adeline che tra l'altro oggi aveva la giornata libera, non c'è nessuno che può darci una mano in casa, siamo in tanti, e dobbiamo assolutamente trovare qualcuno che ci aiuti. Senza contare che ci sono i bambini, che danno un gran bel da fare!"  
"Sta tranquilla,troveremo senz'altro gente fidata. Su vieni Oscar andiamo a tavola, approfittiamo che i piccoli dormano, il viaggio li ha stancati."

La porta del balcone era spalancata per il gran caldo, il sole illuminava la stanza. Era il primo giorno di Agosto. Andrè e Oscar dormivano profondamente quando la piccola Aurora svegliò la sua mamma.

Voce roca e stanca: "Andrè … Andrè ti prego svegliati …"  
Oscar era tremendamente assonnata e continuò a dormire. Un urlo forte e deciso della piccola, fece sussultare suo padre che fino a poco prima dormiva profondamente.  
"Cosa succede?  
"E' tua figlia che ti chiama Andrè."  
"Sei sicura che chiede di suo padre?"  
"Sicurissima! Ho sentito benissimo, chiama suo padre!"  
"UEEEE"  
"Ho capito, adesso arrivo!"  
"Buongiorno principessa, sei già sveglia? Ma il tuo papà ha ancora sonno! Su vieni nel lettone con noi!"  
"André, ha smesso di protestare, hai visto ... era te che cercava."  
"Secondo me più che chiedere del suo papà voleva infilarsi nel nostro letto!"  
"André, fin tanto che non troviamo qualcuno che ci aiuti con loro, non possiamo passare la notte a fare l'amore."  
"Oh ma senti che linguaggio spudorato che hai appena usato."  
"Io avrò anche usato un linguaggio spudorato, ma tu sei quello che era disposto a rinchiudersi in un monastero!"  
"Non è possibile, mi stai provocando ancora. Vieni qui che ti faccio vedere io!"

"Ti prego Andrè così mi fai il solletico e poi, c'è Aurora che ci divide ... lasciami, non solleticarmi i fianchi ...!"

"Aspetta, allora, passo dall'altra parte ..."  
No, André, non è giusto, lasciami andare ... basta .. Ah ah Ah..."  
"Sei una strega … hai rubato il mio cuore, baciami ..."

Ancora un bacio e un'altra vocina li portò alla realtà

"Andrè porta qui anche Gabriel!"

"Oscar sbrigati, dobbiamo andare in fabbrica! Non preoccuparti, ai bambini ci penseranno le nonne!"  
"Andrè da sole non possono farcela. Aspetta ho avuto un idea, un momento che vado da Joland."  
br  
"Joland, dov'è Adeline?"  
"Si sta occupando del bucato."  
"Ascolta, Andrè e io torneremo nel primo pomeriggio, non preparare il pranzo per noi."  
"Va bene Madame."

Oscar uscì dal retro della cucina, a passo marziale attraversò la veranda, da lontano vide Adeline indaffarata a stendere il bucato.

"Buongiorno Madame."  
"Buongiorno a te,Adeline! Ascoltami dov'è tua figlia Anne?"  
"L'ho mandata nell'orto, è successo qualcosa Madame?"  
"Fin tanto, non troviamo qualcuno che si occupi dei bambini, Anne deve dare una mano alle nonne per accudirli."  
"Si certo madame. Se permettete, posso dire a due mie parenti, che si sono sempre occupate di bambini, di venire a lavorare per voi."  
"Molto bene Adeline falle venire quanto prima."  
"Si certo madame."

"Andrè possiamo andare, è tutto sistemato. Almeno per oggi, Anna darà una mano con i bambini. Sembra che Adeline conosca delle sue parenti disposte a lavorare per noi."  
"Va bene Oscar ma adesso, andiamo."  
Andrè salì in cassetta e partirono.

Arrivarono in fabbrica.  
Dopo essersi aggirati tra gli operai, Oscar e Andrè andarono in ufficio. Oscar si guardò intorno un poco smarrita.  
L'ufficio era molto piccolo, c'era un tavolo che fungeva da scrivania con appena due cassetti una sedia di legno con il fondo di paglia, e un armadio dove erano riposti i registri contabili.

"Cosa c'è Oscar, perché quella espressione?"  
Ecco vedi Andrè, e che ... si insomma, è così diverso di come l'avevo immaginato ..."  
"So a cosa stai pensando, non è certo l'ufficio di un Colonnello delle Guardie, potrai adattarlo alle tue esigenze. Dietro la scrivania faremo mettere una poltrona, e poi serve un divano per quando ne sentirai bisogno …"  
Andrè aprì l'armadietto tirò fuori i registri contabili, disse: "Guarda qui! Questa è la cifra del capitale iniziale,adesso, è praticamente aumentata del quaranta per cento. Pensa che abbiamo cominciato a produrre meno di quattro mesi fa!"  
"Davvero Andrè?"  
"Luis mi ha detto che una buona parte delle richieste vengono proprio dalla nostra Contea, proprio perché la gente ha la possibilità di acquistare, e non solo, molti vengono dai villaggi vicini.  
Un tocco alla porta.  
" Avanti! ... Louis entra !"  
"Scusate, Andrè ci sono delle signore che vengono da Parigi, sono interessate al nostro prodotto."  
Oscar, esclamò: "Deve essere Madame Beltran! Falle passare."  
"Si madame."  
Luis fece accomodare le due donne.  
"Buongiorno!"  
"Buongiorno Madame Beltran, prego accomodateVi!"  
" Madame Oscar, Signor André, incredibile vedervi qui, e proprietari di questa fabbrica! ... Come Vi avevo già accennato Madame, sono qui, per dare un occhiata ai Vostri tessuti."

"Dobbiamo andare ai magazzini Madame! ... Louis fai strada!"  
"Prego, da questa parte!"

Andrè espose: "Guardate Madame, produciamo diverse qualità di materiali a seconda l'esigenza e la disponibilità del compratore."  
Madame Beltram con la sua accompagnatrice rimasero soddisfatte dei tessuti, disse: "Acquisteremo diversi metri di stoffa ma di diversa fattura. Anche noi dobbiamo soddisfare l'esigenza dei nostri clienti.  
Oscar ribatté: "Bene Madame, dobbiamo accomodarci nel mio ufficio e prendere gli accordi necessari."  
"Oscar pensaci tu, devo andare al reparto di produzione, sul catalogo, sono esposti il costo di ciascun materiale! ... Masdames a dopo, e grazie per esserVi fornite nella nostra fabbrica!"  
"Arrivederci Signor André!"

Dopo che, le due donne lasciarono l'ufficio, Oscar rimasta sola, si sedette dietro la scrivania,sussurrò: " Io, da Comandante dell'esercito francese a dirigente e amministratrice di questa fabbrica tessile! Tutto questo ha dell' incredibile! ... Anziché discutere di armi e di attentati, adesso devo occuparmi di bilanci e contabilità. Come è cambiata la mia vita!"

E così per Oscar cominciò il suo primo giorno di lavoro nella loro fabbrica tessile.

Era seduta dietro la scrivania e dalla finestra spalancata vedeva il suo Andrè indaffarato ad aggirarsi con il suo collaboratore Luis.

L'ora di pranzo era passata da un pezzo, André entrò in ufficio. Oscar era davanti alla finestra assorta dai pensieri quando udì dei passi alle sue spalle, si voltò: "Andrè!"  
"Oscar dobbiamo mangiare qualcosa ..." "Dove vorresti andare?"  
"Alla locanda di Pierre, non dista molto da qui, ho già preparato la carrozza possiamo andare.

"Buongiorno Pierre."  
"Che piacere rivedervi, sopratutto voi Madame Oscar! ... Volete un tavolo?  
"Si Pierre, dobbiamo pranzare."  
Benissimo, accomodatevi da questa parte."  
André disse: "Portaci qualcosa da mangiare, dell'acqua e del succo di more."  
"Non volete che vi porto del vino o delle birre?"  
"No Pierre va bene così."  
Non appena l'oste si allontanò, Oscar prese la sua mano e sussurrò: "André, chi aspetta un bambino sono io , non vedo perché devi privarti di un bicchiere di vino!"  
"Ti sbagli, il bambino lo aspetto anch'io con te! ... E poi le bevande ci sono, ho chiesto dell'acqua e del succo di more e se ricordi bene, da bambini abbiamo fatto delle grandi scorpacciate all' insaputa della nonna! ih ih ih ..."

Nell'osteria c'erano due membri della giunta comunale, se non che, stetti collaboratori di Alain, non si accorsero che Andrè era alle loro spalle. br / Il primo disse: "Il bifolco non è ancora tornato!"  
Non me lo ricordare! Da quando c'è lui, non riusciamo più nei nostri intenti! Quello si crede di essere il paladino della giustizia …"  
"Spero amico mio, che il cafone, stia più a lungo possibile, lontano da qui! Senza di lui, stiamo decisamente meglio! "  
Oscar e Andrè si lanciarono un occhiata di disappunto, quest'ultimo si voltò verso i due, disse: "Se non sbaglio, qualche tempo fa, siete venuti da me a propormi di essere il sindaco di questa Contea, forse pensavate che io fossi diverso dal mio amico Alain? Ebbene vi sbagliate! Anzi, adesso mi chiedo, come faccia Alain a non rimuovervi dal vostro incarico. Se non vi sta bene collaborare con lui, non aspettate che vi mandi via, potete dimettervi immediatamente!"  
Oscar incalzò: "Abbiamo ascoltato benissimo! Come ha detto mio marito, se non vi sta bene, rinunciate al vostro incarico immediatamente, nessuno vi obbliga a rimanere, intesi!"  
"Sssii padrona .. però ... ecco ...noi ... è stato un malinteso ..."  
" Non è stato un malinteso! Per quanto mi riguarda, questa conversazione finisce qui!"  
"Si Padrona, togliamo il disturbo ..."

Oscar e André li videro andare via, quest'ultimo mormorò: "Credo che il povero Alain, non abbia vita facile con questi disonesti."  
"Andrè, conosciamo Alain, sono sicura che li metterà a loro posto, vedrai!"

" Era pomeriggio, Oscar e André erano sulla strada di ritorno, quando Andrè arrestò la carrozza.

"André, cosa succede, perché ti sei fermato?"  
"Niente! E solo che vorrei che facessimo una breve sosta sotto la nostra quercia!"  
Ma Andrè, cosa ti prende?"  
Andrè lascio il suo posto dalla cassetta, spalancò lo sportello della carrozza, tese la mano e disse: " Dai qualche minuto soltanto e poi, ripartiamo."  
"E va bene, ora scendo."

Seduti sotto la grande quercia, André disse: "Oscar, quante volte da ragazzi siamo siamo stati qui, a guardare il tramonto ..."  
"Umm... Andrè, sei in vena di ricordi, o sbaglio?"  
"Non sbagli affatto, anzi, sai che ti dico?! ... Mi sento non solo nostalgico, ma anche tremendamente romantico!"  
"André riconosco che abbiamo trascorso in questo posto, i momenti più belli della nostra vita!"  
" Già! ... Mai avrei pensato, che un giorno questo luogo sarebbe stata la nostra casa!"  
"Ti piace vero André?"  
Lui le si avvicinò e guardandola negli occhi, sussurrò: " Sono molto felice Oscar! Sapessi quanto ho desiderato trascorrere la mia vita qui con te e adesso, con i nostri figli. Sono un uomo davvero fortunato ..."  
" André, non so chi è il più fortunato tra noi: se tu che hai pazientato per vent'anni, oppure io, per avermi attesa tutta una vita!"  
"Oscar, al di là di tutto, noi siamo nati per stare insieme, e niente e nessuno potrà separarci!"****

Le sue dita, sfiorarono la pelle candida e morbida del suo viso, un sorriso, il verde scintillante si perse nell'azzurro mare, un sussurro:" Ti amo ..."  
Si persero in un bacio dolce e appassionato ...

Giunsero a casa, Aurora e Gabriel erano in braccio ad Adeline e Margherite, appena videro mamma e papà si tuffarono tra le loro braccia felici.  
"Andrè, strinse a se la piccola, e sorridendo disse: "Ehi principessa, su abbraccia il tuo papà! ... Oscar, guarda che accoglienza che ci hanno riservato i nostri figli!"  
" Gabriel piccolo mio, anche tu mi sei mancato!"

Lo strinse a se teneramente, gli passò la mano sulla testa e lo baciò.

Dopo cena, André e Oscar erano nella loro stanza. Distesi sul letto giocarono con i loro bambini, finché non si addormentarono abbracciati a mamma e papà.

"Oscar, si sono addormenti, dobbiamo metterli nei loro lettini."  
"Andrè, sono davvero instancabili, stasera ho avuto l'impressione che si volessero addormentare."  
"Erano felici di giocare! Ma li hai visti! Non si sono staccati da noi per tutto il tempo!"

Dopo averli messi nei loro lettini, Oscar mormorò: "André, guardali! Sono bellissimi! Sono nostri ..."  
"Oscar, loro sono il frutto del nostro amore!"  
André avanzò verso di lei, la strinse a se, continuò:" Sei tu il mio amore Oscar!"  
"André caro, io ti amo, ti amo tanto ..."


	54. Chapter 54

_**La fabbrica tessile**__  
_  
Erano passate due settimane, da quando la famiglia Grandièr si era trasferita ad Arras.  
Andrè e Oscar si recavano ogni mattina in fabbrica, tutto procedeva per il meglio nonostante che non si fossero mai occupati ne di conti e tanto meno di stoffe.  
Seduta dietro la scrivania del suo ufficio,Oscar si occupava dell'area amministrativa della fabbrica.

"Avanti …" "Volevate vedermi Madame?"  
"Luis, non appena gli operai avranno terminato il turno di lavoro, digli di passare per l'ufficio, per ritirare il salario."  
"Si madame! ... Madame …"  
"Si?"  
"Ieri,i forestieri che sono arrivati al villaggio, mi hanno incaricato di dirvi, che saranno qui domani mattina."  
"Va bene Luis, se non ce altro va pure. Devo finire i conti prima che gli operai arrivino." "Sissignore."

Oscar alzò lo sguardo dai suoi conti, vide Louis lasciare l'ufficio e mormorò: "E' mancato poco che Louis si mettesse sull'attenti, mi ha risposto con un ... Sissignore ... Incredibile! Nemmeno se fossimo in caserma! ... Ma io non indosso più la divisa! ... Però, senza rendermi conto ho parlato a Luis come se fosse un soldato."

Luis fuori l'ufficio, sussurrò: "Caspita! La padrona ha proprio l'atteggiamento di un militare! Si vede da un miglio che ha prestato servizio nell'esercito."  
"Luis, cosa ti prende, perché sei così pensieroso?"  
"Niente, niente André è tutto a posto."  
"Allora vieni con me, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."  
"Si ma prima devo fare una comunicazione agli operai."  
"Comunicazione?"  
"Si, il Comandante … cioè Madame, mi ha incaricato di avvisare gli operai, che devono passare per l'ufficio dopo aver concluso il loro turno di lavoro."  
"Va bene Luis, ti aspetto in magazzino!"  
Andrè vide Luis allontanarsi, mormorò: "Oscar, Oscar, qualsiasi lavoro tu svolga, rimani piacevolmente la stessa di sempre: il Comandante Jarjayes!"

Alain e Alice con in braccio la piccola Diane, fecero il loro ingresso nella locanda di Martin.

"Buona sera signor Sindaco! Madame, prego accomodatevi da questa parte!"  
"Caspita! Però! Quanta cortesia da parte vostra Martin!"  
"Signor Sindaco, mi dispiace per l'altra volta …"  
"Non preoccuparti, non potevi sapere chi avevi di fronte, e soprattutto non potevi immaginare che razza di sindaco vi avrebbero rifilato! Ah ah ah ... Adesso se non ti dispiace portaci qualcosa da mangiare. Mia moglie ed io vogliamo arrivare ad Arras prima di sera."  
"Si, certo Signor Sindaco. Scusatemi vado in cucina."  
Alain guardava Alice, che amorevolmente accarezzava la sua bambina.  
Alain con voce roca, disse: "Diane è bellissima! Appena nata aveva i capelli scuri ma negli ultimi giorni sono diventati castani! ... Mi ricordano tanto i capelli della mia povera sorella."  
" Ne sono felice Alain. Spero che le somigli! ... La nostra vicina Lulù, mi ha detto che era molto bella."  
"Mia sorella, oltre ad essere bellissima era tanto dolce ..."

"Il pensiero di Alain tornò indietro nel tempo: quando sua sorella si recava in caserma.  
Un attimo di malinconia, appena un sussurro: "La mia povera e bellissima Diane ..."  
" Alain ..."  
La voce di Martin interruppe i ricordi nostalgici di Alain.  
"Ecco qua! ... Madame, Signor Sindaco, Vi auguro buon pranzo!" –  
"Grazie Martin!"  
Alain ritrovò la sua allegria, e guardando l'oste disse: "Ascoltami buon uomo, se ad André lo chiami per nome, ed è il padrone di questo posto, voglio essere chiamato anch'io con il mio, intesi?"  
Alice sorrise.  
"Si … Alain."  
"Benissimo, e adesso va." – L'oste si allontanò e Alain e Alice si lanciarono uno sguardo d'intesa.

" Cosa c'è Alice, perché mi guardi in questo modo? Forse non condividi ciò che ho detto a Martin?"  
" Alain, sono tanto orgogliosa di te!"  
"Alice ..."

Come ogni giorno, Andrè e Oscar tornavano a casa nel primo pomeriggio, dedicando il resto della giornata ai loro bambini.  
Il sole tramontava, l'aria diventata sempre più fresca. La bella famigliola passeggiava felicemente in aveva tra le braccia Aurora, che la deliziava con le sue prime parole.

L'hai sentita André , tenta di farsi capire!"  
"Dobbiamo ammetterlo Oscar, diventano sempre più loquaci, in questo, non si può dire che somigliano a noi!"  
" Gia, vero André! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Oscar ... sei bellissima quando ridi!"  
"André, ti amo, André!"

Alain e Alice giunsero nella loro nuova casa, che era situata accanto alla sede municipale.  
Alice fu accolta dalla governante che da sempre, si occupava della dimora. Era una donna di mezza età, ed era sempre stata al servizio dei Sindaci di Arras.

"Ben tornato Sindaco! Finalmente avete portato Vostra moglie! ... Ma che bello! Finalmente avrò un angioletto che rallegrerà le mie giornate.  
Alice sorrise, e Alain incalzò: "Ehi Denise, attenta, adesso divento geloso!"  
"Ma cosa dite Signor Sindaco, avete sempre voglia di scherzare!"  
"Ascoltatemi Denise, potreste essere mia madre, desidero che mi chiamiate Alain, chiaro! Gli unici a cui consento di chiamarmi Signor Sindaco, sono quei imbecilli dei miei collaboratori e nessun altro! Sono stato chiaro? Spero di non ripetermi più!"  
"Certo, va bene Alain." – Disse la donna, con lo sguardo addosso divertito di Alice.

"Denise per favore, aiuta mia moglie a sistemarsi, io intanto vado in municipio per sapere cosa è accaduto in mia assenza."

Alain entrò di sorpresa nella sala municipale, dove sorprese i membri della giunta comunale, a giocare a carte, tracannare vino e dire battute sconce sulle signore del villaggio.

"Ehi, Roux hai visto la moglie del fattore che gran bella donna!"  
"Certo che si, è favolosa! E solo ha un terribile difetto: quello di essere fedele a suo marito!"  
"Vuoi dire che ci hai provato?"  
"Certo, ma non ho combinato nulla! ... E inutile che ci vai dietro, è tempo perso." Con tono grave e canzonatorio, Alain tuonò: "Che meraviglia! Mi sembra di essere tornato ai tempi di quanto facevo parte dei Soldati della Guardia! Uaooo! Qui si parla di donne! Che bello! Invece di lavorare, facciamo festa! Posso unirmi anch'io?"  
I presenti scattarono in piedi, e Albert timoroso disse: "Ben tornato Signor Sindaco."  
"Grazie Rox …"  
"Roux Signor Sindaco."  
"A già Roux, e solo che, non riesco a pronunciare bene il tuo nome! Bene signori spero che oltre a giocare a carte e bere vino, mi abbiate anche procurato il rapporto del bilancio municipale, anche se sono convinto che ci sia ben poco da sapere con le risorse ridotte a zero."  
Paul si precipitò al cassetto dove erano riposti i fascicoli.

" Ecco qua Signor Sindaco." Alain prese il fascicolo, si sedette al suo posto, con la mano si fece spazio sul tavolo tra le carte da gioco e i bicchieri di vino, e canticchiando sbirciò il registro.  
I consiglieri comunali si guardarono con preoccupazione, quando udirono un fischio seguito da un esclamazione: "Accidenti che dispersione di denaro! … "E' inutile chiedervi spiegazioni, visto che, è risaputo che l'intera giunta comunale insieme al loro scagnozzo frequentavano i bordelli!"  
" Ma Signor Sindaco cosa dite!"  
"Dico ciò che hai sentito Roux! ... Intanto il registro contabile lo porto a casa, lo controllerò con molta attenzione. Vedrò come affrontare la questione! Penso che dovremo fare dei sacrifici, se sarà necessario, ridurrò i nostri emolumenti."  
Le loro facce erano sconvolte, alcuni di loro si passarono il fazzoletto sulla fronte.  
Alain ironicamente continuò: "Sentite caldo signori? Strano l'aria si è rinfrescata!"  
"Un momento Signor Sindaco …"  
" Dite pure George."  
"Ammesso che ci sia un ammanco, non potete risanare il bilancio con nostri emolumenti …"  
"Ma non posso nemmeno rifarmi sui nostri concittadini, non sarebbe giusto. Invece con un piccolo sacrificio da parte nostra, in breve tempo risaneremo la situazione! E poi, se non sono io a lamentarmi che sono appena arrivato, e non centro nulla con i vostri intrallazzi, non vedo perché, dovreste protestare proprio voi, che siete i responsabili di questo tracollo finanziario ..."  
"Come! Noi!"  
"Certo Signori, Voi tutti! Visto che, ve la siete spassata a fare le vostre orge nei bordelli e magari non solo là! ... Adesso scusatemi, me ne vado, a dopo! ... A proposito, ripulite tutto e rimettetevi immediatamente a lavorare, se non volete essere davvero rimossi dai vostri incarichi!"

"Maledizione! Cosa possiamo fare? Siamo in balia di quel bifolco." – Disse il primo.  
Intervenne un secondo: "Non possiamo fare assolutamente nulla, ha la protezione dei padroni, ci mancava solo che quelli si trasferissero qui. Siamo tutti sotto controllo.  
"Dobbiamo rassegnarci amici, ormai i tempi d'oro sono finiti!"

"Già! Se solo ci fossimo contenuti un poco di più con l'altro Sindaco, tutto questo non sarebbe successo!"

La mattina seguente Alain prese il registro dei bilanci e si recò in fabbrica.

"Avanti."  
"Non ci posso credere! Il Comandante è tornata al suo posto, dietro la scrivania! Ih ih ... E stavolta Vi ritrovo, non a dare ordini a dei soldati, ma a dei poveri operai! Ih ih ... "  
"Sono io quella sorpresa soldato Sassoin! ... Si può sapere cosa ci fai nel mio ufficio?"  
"Va bene, Comandante, messaggio ricevuto, voi comandate io obbedisco! ah ah ah..." "Alain sei tornato! Dov'è Alice?"  
"Dove, se non nella casa del Sindaco!"  
"E la piccola Diane?"  
"Sta benone, è cresciuta moltissimo. Quando la vedrete, sono sicuro che non la riconoscerete."  
"Su dai non rimanere in piedi e accomodati."  
"Sempre al posto di comando Comandante! Ma ditemi come vi trovate,in questo nuovo ruolo?"  
"Bene Alain, anche se inizialmente mi sembrava tutto così strano."  
"Già! Da comandare dei soldati, adesso vi ritrovate a bacchettare dei poveri operai!... Ah ah ah" Un tocco alla porta.  
"Avanti."  
"Mi avete fatto chiamare?"  
"Si Luis avvisa gli operai, che domani mattina dopo la pausa pranzo, ci sarà una riunione, voglio che non manchi nessuno! ... Naturalmente dovrai essere presente anche tu. "  
" Sissignore!"  
" Aspetta Louis, fa venire Andrè nel mio ufficio! ...Puoi andare."  
"Si Coman … Madame, vado!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah .. Questa poi! Lo sapevo che avreste trasformato questo posto in una specie di caserma! Ah ah ah ...Ci avrei giurato! Addirittura Luis vi ha chiamato Comandante ah ah ah!"  
"Veramente io ho sentito Madame."  
Si, si, ma dopo avervi chiamato comandante.

" Alain, se smetti di ridere potrai dirmi perché sei qui!"  
"Ah ah ah Si, certo .. adesso Vi spiego ..."

La porta dell'ufficio si aprì: era André.

"Alain sei tornato!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah ... Ciao Andrè! Amico toglimi una curiosità, tutti gli operai chiamano la padrona, Comandante?!"  
"Ah ah ah ah No, Alain! Ti riferisci forse a Luis?"  
"Si, proprio a quel poveraccio che si è messo quasi sul l'attenti! Ih ih ih..."  
"Smettetela voi due, adesso state esagerando!"

"Si, Comandante, avete ragione.. ah ah ah ..."  
" Dimmi Alain, cosa ti ha spinto a venire qui!"  
André, sono venuto per parlare con voi due, su questioni importanti!"

"Allora Alain, cosa succede?"  
"Andrè, Comandante, sono qui, per mettervi a conoscenza dei bilanci comunali! ..Guardate che disastro! I paesani non esagerano, quando dicono, che quei citrulli hanno dissipato le risorse comunali."

"Ecco ... date un occhiata ai bilanci! ... E' assurdo che abbiano dissipato tutto, in cassa non c'è nulla! " " Umm ... Già, vedo!"

I tre studiarono attentamente i conti e alla fine Oscar sentenziò: "Devi ridurre completamente le spese superflue, e soprattutto devi dimezzare gli emolumenti dei tuoi collaboratori, che tra l'altro sono cifre esorbitanti."  
"Glielo già accennato Comandante! Dovevate vederli, per poco quei parassiti non ci rimanevano stecchiti ma non m'importa, che dicano quello che vogliono! Sapete, ieri li ho sorpresi a bivaccare nella sala comunale, gli taglierò anche le spese di rappresentanza; se vorranno mangiare e bere, che lo facciano a loro spese. Il guaio è che non posso neanche mandarli via: sono gli unici imbecilli che sanno leggere e scrivere."

"André .."  
"Si, Oscar!"  
"Dobbiamo mettere a disposizione uno dei nostri edifici abbandonati, per aprire una scuola."  
Alain incalzò: "Questa si, che è un ottima idea Comandante! Ma chi dovrà insegnare a questa gente?! A parte noi, i vostri genitori e Alice, nessuno al villaggio sa scrivere e leggere."  
"Lo chiederemo ad Alice, naturalmente riceverà un compenso."  
"Ma Comandante Oscar, con la bambina così piccola, Alice non sarebbe in grado di farcela."  
"Ascoltami Alain prima che il progetto si realizzi, dovrà passare ancora qualche mese, la bambina nel frattempo diventerà più grande e poi, potranno occuparsene le donne che si prendono cura dei miei bambini! Sempre se a voi sta bene."  
Alain rimase perplesso, si passò una mano in testa e disse: "Per me va bene, ne parlerò con mia moglie."

" Benissimo! Sono contenta!"

"Erano appena tornati a casa, percorrevano il piccolo viale che li portava alla tenuta.  
"Finalmente siamo tornati a casa! Oscar, hai l'aria stanca, è meglio che ti riposi, non preoccuparti per i bambini a loro ci penserò io!"  
"André, sono stanca, ho bisogno di riposare!"  
" Vieni qui, abbracciami, entriamo in casa!"

"Andrè, ascolta! Sento delle voci provenire da da casa, chissà cosa sta succedendo, entriamo!"  
"Si, si, ma prima dammi un bacio ..."

Entrarono in casa, lì espressione si illuminò quando vide suo padre giocare con i suoi adorati nipotini.  
"Padre, siete arrivato!"  
"Oscar, André finalmente siete a casa!"  
"Mi fa piacere rivedervi Generale …"  
I bambini appena videro mamma e papà, tesero le braccia e lanciarono dei gridolini, per attirare la loro l'attenzione.  
André sorrise, e disse: "Aurora, Gabriel, su venite dal vostro papà!"  
"Aspetta Andrè, come fai con tutti e due! Prendo io Gabriel! ... Andrè guardalo come mi abbraccia!"  
" Adesso si, che divento geloso!"  
Quei gesti tanto dolci, intenerirono e commossero il nonno.

"Generale, chi ha ricevuto l'incarico di nuovo prefetto?"  
"Forse ti sembrerà incredibile André ma il nuovo prefetto è il vostro amico Chatelet."  
"Bernard!?"  
"Si, proprio lui Oscar! All'inizio era un po' titubante non voleva accettare l'incarico ma dietro l'insistenza di Robespierre, alla fine Chathet ha accettato."  
"Generale, come vanno le cose a Parigi?"  
"Andrè, la politica di Robespierre non mi piace affatto, ritengo che sia troppo aggressiva. Non credo che durerà a lungo.  
Oscar domandò: "I sovrani?"  
"Collaborano poco con l'Assemblea Costituente, questo accresce l'ostilità nei loro confronti.  
"Capisco! ... Padre vi ho fatto preparare la dependance."  
"Si, Oscar l'ho appena vista! Tua madre e nanny sono li, per sistemare il mio bagaglio.  
"Vogliate scusarmi Padre, ma sono stanca, ho bisogno di riposare."  
"Va pure Oscar, dai a me il piccolo."  
Gabriel protestò non voleva lasciare la mamma, ma il generale lo prese con se.

Su, vieni dal nonno Gabriel! .. Bravo Giovanotto, andiamo a giocare!"


	55. Chapter 55

_**I provvedimenti di Alain**_

"Oscar sei pronta?"  
"Un momento Andrè adesso arrivo."  
"Ti aspetto fuori in giardino."  
"Va bene André, tra non molto ti raggiungo!"  
Andrè uscì di casa aspettandola alla carrozza.  
Un calpestio alle sue spalle, una voce: "Buongiorno Andrè."  
"Buongiorno Signore."  
Augustin stringeva tra le mani la sua pipa fumante, una boccata, disse: "Andate in fabbrica?"  
"Si signore, sto aspettando Oscar, è con i bambini. Stamattina si sono svegliati prima del solito, Oscar si sta occuparsi di loro ma credo che tra non molto sarà qui."  
L' ultima boccata, un tenue sorriso.  
"Non ho mai immaginato mia figlia madre, e soprattutto tanto premurosa con i suoi figli."  
"Ecco io ... invero non avevo alcun dubbio al riguardo. Oscar è sempre così premurosa e allegra quando è compagnia dei bambini! ... Eccola, sta arrivando!"

"Buongiorno padre."  
"Buongiorno Oscar! Andrè mi ha detto che i bambini si sono già svegliati."  
"Si, Padre, hanno già mangiato, adesso stanno giocando con Anne e Louise, se volete potete andare da loro."  
"Lo farò più tardi! ... André, verrò con voi domani, voglio dare un occhiata alla fabbrica."  
"Certo Signore! Potete venire quando lo desiderate, anche adesso se lo volete."  
"No,oggi preferisco rimanere con i miei nipotini! ... Bene, vado da loro, a dopo!"  
"Un momento padre, Francois e Christine sono tornati?"  
"Sono tornati dal loro viaggio, si sono sistemati nella dependance del palazzo. Francois è rimasto sorpreso per il nostro trasferimento. Ormai sono gli unici rimasti a palazzo Jarjeyes! Però mi ha detto che desiderano trascorrere il prossimo Natale qui da noi.  
"Mi fa davvero piacere Padre!"

" Vado dai bambini. Buona giornata ragazzi!"  
"Anche a Voi Generale!"

"Andrè stamattina verrà una nuova cliente, ha sentito parlare dei nostri prodotti da Madame Beltran."  
Anche lei è di Parigi?"  
"Non lo so ma sono interessati al nostro prodotto. André, dopo la pausa pranzo, dobbiamo informare gli operai di quella faccenda che abbiamo discusso la settimana scorsa."  
"A quanto pare Oscar, oggi sarà una giornata particolarmente impegnativa."  
"Già, è meglio sbrigarsi."

"Che ne pensi Alice l'idea di Oscar?"  
"Io insegnare? E' una proposta alquanto insolita, queste cose se ne occupano i precettori non certo una donna!"  
"Ascoltami, fino a qualche tempo fa, ero convinto che la vita militare fosse adatta per i soli noi uomini, però mi sono ricreduto! ...  
"Finché non ti sei imbattuto con Oscar, vero Alain?! …"  
"Esattamente! E se lei è vissuta come un uomo, perché tu non potresti insegnare?! ... Allora che ne dici?"  
"E va bene Alain, accetto."  
"Benone Alice, sono orgoglioso di te! … Ora devo andare in municipio mi aspetta un impresa ardua con quei citrulli, devo metterli a conoscenza delle decisioni che ho preso che certo non digeriranno tanto facilmente ma poco mi importa!"  
Alain sfiorò le labbra di sua moglie con un piccolo bacio, e carezzò la piccola Diane che dormiva nella culla. Poco dopo Alain uscì. Alice rimase interdetta dopo quello slancio affettuoso, si passo le dita sulle labbra, mormorò: " Oh Alain ... se solo ti innamorassi di me! ..."

L'intera giunta comunale era riunita intorno al tavolo, aspettavano con preoccupazione l'arrivo del neo sindaco.  
"Il bifolco non è ancora arrivato. Amici, temo che possa costringerci a qualche altra stramberia!"  
"Albert, l'idiota ci ha minacciati: ha detto che ci ridurrà il nostro onorario e …"  
Registro sotto il braccio, camminata baldanzosa, mezzo sorriso beffardo, Alain fece il suo ingresso nella sala comunale, prese il suo posto fischiettando, disse: "Ti sbagli Albert, l'idiota non ridurrà i vostri emolumenti ma li dimezzerà!"  
"Ma cosa avete capito Signor Sindaco, non parlavamo certo di voi ma …."  
"Si, si, ho capito benissimo! Ma non preoccuparti per l'epiteto, sono abituato a sentirmi dire anche di peggio! ... Ih ih ... E poi, anch'io mi riferisco a voi .. Signori, con certi appellativi! ... Comunque non è questa la discussione che dobbiamo affrontare ma un'altra! E' mia premura, che vi metta a conoscenza delle mie decisioni."  
Alain aprì il registro del bilancio e cominciò ad elencare le problematiche riguardanti al villaggio.  
"Allora signori adesso passiamo ai provvedimenti."  
Albert si passò il fazzoletto sulla fronte, Alain lo osservò, e richiamandolo immediatamente, disse: "Rox …"  
"Roux Signor Sindaco." "Si,si …c'è poco da sudare, e molto da rimediare."  
Alain sfogliava una pagina dopo l'altra del registro, finché non si fermò.  
"Ecco qua! Come vi avevo predetto, dobbiamo fare tutti dei sacrifici se vogliamo recuperare le uscite, diciamo pure ingiustificate."  
Li aveva tutti di fronte, con i loro sguardi severi addosso.  
" Oltre al vostro compenso dimezzato non potrete neanche accedere alle spese di rappresentanza, quindi qualsiasi cosa di cui necessitiate, dovrà uscire prettamente dalle vostre tasche."  
Bocche e occhi spalancati, si guardarono esterrefatti, rimasero in silenzio.  
Alain continuò imperterrito: "Andranno chiuse le stanze del palazzo, a cui non è necessario accedere. Così facendo, risparmieremo sulla pulizia, l'illuminazione e manutenzione. Anche perché, chi se ne occupa, è la mia governante, che a maggior ragione, ha un gran da fare con la mia famiglia."  
"Ma Signor Sindaco, chi penserà a pulire la sala del consiglio?"  
Un momento George adesso arrivo alla questione! … Visto che non possiamo permetterci nemmeno la donna delle pulizie, rimarrà accessibile solo questa sala, il mio studio e la toilette …"  
"Le pulizie Signor Sindaco …" – Insistette George.  
"Naturalmente le farete voi signori!"  
"COSA! Ma è assurdo!"  
"Assurdo?! Voi lo trovate assurdo?! Io invece, trovo che sia un idea eccellente! ... A meno che non assumiate qualcuno a vostre spese. Ovviamente io non sono dovuto a contribuire, dato che, non sono responsabile di questo tracollo finanziario."  
Uno dei presenti protestò a voce alta: "Ma cosa dite! …"  
"Se non sbaglio cittadino Dubois, vi ho già detto che io non centro nulla nei vostri intrallazzi, sono diventato Sindaco di questo comune trovandolo in un completo disastro! Come se non bastasse, nessuno di voi, ha voluto assumersi la responsabilità di succedere al mio predecessore! Per questo motivo, vi siete rivolti al mio amico Grandièr, vero Signori? ... E nonostante che io non centrassi, mi sono dimezzato il compenso esattamente come voi! E adesso! Avreste anche la pretesa, che io contribuisca alle spese di mantenimento di questa struttura?! Beh, cari collaboratori, vi sbagliate di grosso! ... Mi dispiace ma io non ero con voi a saccheggiare le casse comunali, e tanto meno ho preso parte alle vostre orge nei bordelli limitrofi! Io non centro niente con voi!"  
Un brusio di protesta.  
Albert incalzò: "Non credete di esagerare Signor Sindaco?"  
" Esagerato! Su avanti, spiegami! Perché avrei esagerato?"  
" Come perché! Avete dimezzato i nostri emolumenti, ci avete tagliato le spese di rappresentanza e adesso pretendete che paghiamo di tasca nostra la donna delle pulizie?"  
"Assolutamente Albert! Non ho detto di pagare qualcuno che si impegni al vostro posto, potete tranquillamente occuparvene voi! ... Signori ho concluso." – Alain richiuse il registro battendoci sopra la mano, si alzò lasciando la sala del Consiglio, ancora un coro di proteste alle sue spalle.  
Arrestò il passo, concluse: "Ancora un ultima cosa, naturalmente vi occuperete anche delle manutenzioni che necessiteranno i locali messi a disposizione. Adesso ho davvero concluso posso tornare al mio lavoro! Signori ... buon proseguimento di giornata!" – Alain chiuse la porta dietro di se fischiettando allegramente lasciando l'intera giunta infervorata.

" Non è possibile! Dobbiamo trovare il modo di metterlo in difficoltà."  
" E in che modo?"  
" Nel suo punto più debole ..."  
" Quale? Lui non ne ha!"  
"Vi sbagliate Signori! Tutti hanno delle debolezze, anche il bifolco ..."  
" A cosa ti riferisci Albert?"  
"Alla sua famiglia! Ha una moglie, non è vero! E noi lo colpiremo! ... Vedrete, gli passerà la voglia di fare lo sbruffone!"

La porta dell'ufficio di Oscar si aprì.  
"Madame, stanno arrivando le persone che aspettavamo."  
"Non appena saranno quie, falli accomodare, fa venire Andrè nel mio ufficio."  
"Lo già avvisato Madame …"

"Oscar, sono qui!"  
"Andrè , stanno arrivando i nuovi clienti."  
"Si ho visto la carrozza! ... Louis, va ad accoglierli."  
"Si, certo!" – Disse l'uomo uscendo.

"Oscar sei pallida non stai bene?"  
"Non molto André! Mi sento strana: ho fame e al contempo ho la nausea."  
"Appena andranno via queste persone, ti riposi un un po' sul sofà e dopo, devi mangiare qualcosa."  
"Ma come posso mangiare se ho la nausea?"  
Andrè le baciò la mano e disse: "Coraggio Oscar, cerca di resistere, poi torniamo a casa ..."  
La porta si spalancò era Luis, esclamò: "Prego signori da questa parte!"  
Entrò una giovane donna di bel aspetto ma con atteggiamento civettuolo. Indossava un abito molto sfarzoso con una profonda scollatura, aveva capelli castani raccolti dai nastri, occhi scuri e sguardo ammiccante. La donna era accompagnata da due signori.

Oscar e Andrè si lanciarono uno sguardo di intesa, quest'ultimo disse: "Prego Madame accomodatevi! ..."  
" Grazie! ... Sono Madame Rose Morell … i Signori che mi accompagnano, sono i miei collaboratori: Lucas e Vincent."  
"Il mio nome è Andrè Grandiér e …"  
" Sono Oscar Francois Grandièr."  
La donna con tono ammiccante, disse: "Sono un'amica di Madame Beltran, sono stata a Parigi nel suo Atelier, anch'io come lei, posseggo una sartoria. Madame Beltrin, mi ha mostrato i tessuti che ha acquistato da voi! ... Debbo dire, che li ho trovati decisamente interessanti." – Disse scrutando per l'ennesima volta Andrè. Lo sguardo impertinente della donna non sfuggì ad Oscar.  
Con atteggiamento sbrigativo, Oscar ribatté: "Benissimo madame Morell! A quanto pare, avete le idee molto chiare, quindi, non ci resta che condurvi ai magazzini e mostrarvi le stoffe! Andrè accompagniamo Madame e i suoi collaboratori."  
"Si certo Oscar! ... Madame prego accomodiamoci da questa parte."

I tre seguiti da Andrè e Oscar uscirono dall' ufficio. Per accedere al magazzino, dovettero percorrere il terreno sterrato.

All'interno c'era il magazziniere che riponeva accuratamente i tessuti, l'uomo udì dei passi, distolse l'attenzione dal suo lavoro, quando vide arrivare i padroni in compagnia di tre persone dall'aria distinta.  
"Matthew ..."  
"Si, André!" " Madame Morell è interessata ai nostri materiali, mostrale l' ultima produzione!"  
"Sono alla tua destra Andrè!"  
Ci penso io a prenderli, tu comincia a mostrare a Madame, quelli che sono sul banco."  
Lo sguardo sfacciato della donna, seguì ogni singolo movimento di Andrè.  
Madame Rose, era così presa da Andrè che non si accorse di avere lo sguardo addosso di Oscar che con tono freddo e severo attirò la sua attenzione.  
"Scusate l'ardire Madame ..."  
"Dite pure Signor Oscar ..."  
" Avete davvero affrontato un lungo viaggio, non penso che in tutta la Francia non si producano tessuti di altrettanta fattura!"

"Vedete Signor Oscar ma nella vostra fabbrica si producono svariate qualità di tessuti. Riconosco che i vostri materiali oltre ad essere eccellenti, hanno un costo conveniente. Dovete sapere, che ho una vasta clientela, quindi, debbo acquistare una quantità piuttosto elevata, considerando prezzo e qualità, per me, è ulteriormente vantaggioso."  
Oscar annuì, mentre Matthew mostrava le stoffe, Andrè ne prendeva altre dallo scaffale. Lo sguardo di madame Rose era prevalentemente addosso ad Andrè, Oscar era infastidita dall'atteggiamento della donna, quando all'improvviso sentì salire la nausea e portandosi la mano alla bocca, uscì dal magazzino.  
Andrè allarmato, la seguì immediatamente, dicendo ai presenti: "Scusatemi Madame, devo correre da mia moglie! … Mattew pensa tu hai signori! ... Madame, torno prima possibile."  
Rose Morell guardò il magazziniere, e con aria sorpresa disse: "Moglie? Il Signore Andrè ha detto moglie a … Oscar?!  
"Si Madame, evidentemente c'è stato un malinteso, infatti mi sono stupito quando vi siete rivolta a Madame chiamandola signore."  
La donna impallidì e sentendosi a disagio, mormorò: "Non potevo certo immaginare che una donna vestisse in quel modo e soprattutto che avesse un nome da uomo."

Andrè raggiunse Oscar nel suo ufficio. Respiro affannato, pallida come un cencio, si sdraiò sul divano, e attese che la nausea le passasse. " Oscar come ti senti?"  
"André, come vuoi che mi senta?! Sto male! Ma tu, cosa ci fai qui, non saresti dovuto andare via dal magazzino. Piuttosto, vedi di concludere prima possibile con quella donnetta civettuola!"  
"Oscar ..."  
" Cosa c'è Andre?"  
"Sei sicura di sentirti meglio?"  
"Certo Andrè, adesso va pure e sbrigati! Quella madame Murell sarà qui tra poco! ... Se mai vorrà ancora concludere con noi."  
"Va bene Oscar vado da loro."

Andrè tornò in magazzino. Vide che Rose fece mettere da parte alcuni campioni di stoffe, appena lo vide entrare domandò: "Come sta vostra moglie signor Grandièr?"  
"Meglio grazie, Madame."  
"Mi dispiace per il malinteso, io sinceramente credevo che foste fratelli, scusatemi non volevo."  
André con disinvoltura, ribatté:" Bene Madame, continuo a mostrarVi i nostri campioni! Matthew prendi quegli altri che sono sull'altro scaffale."  
"Si, André ... Eccoli qua!"

"Signor Grandier, le stoffe sono di mio gradimento, non ci resta che concordare!"  
" Madame, allora possiamo tornare in ufficio! .. Prego, da questa parte!"

"Mi dispiace per l'equivoco Madame Oscar, io credevo che voi …"  
"Non preoccupatevi, adesso ditemi cosa avete deciso di fare. "Ho deciso di fornirmi da voi, prendete accordi con i miei collaboratori, sono loro che si occupano della gestione finanziaria."

"Bene, possiamo cominciare ..."

Oscar cominciò a spiegare ai due uomini le procedure contrattuali,mentre la donna nervosamente stringeva le mani al vestito, sentendosi ancora imbarazzata per l'accaduto. Evitò completamente di guardare Andrè, anche se sentiva una forte attrazione per quel giovane moro.

Oscar era sdraiata sul divano.  
"Come ti senti?"  
"Decisamente meglio Andrè la nausea si è attenuata! ... E' stato terribile, avevo la sensazione che da un momento all'altro non mi sarei trattenuta."  
"Oscar, il contratto che abbiamo stipulato con quella gente, è davvero vantaggioso. Hanno fatto una richiesta tale di quantitativo, che lavoreremo per loro, almeno per i prossimi sei mesi."  
Oscar lo guardò gelosa e con tono sarcastico esclamò: "Peccato che tuo fratello Oscar, si è rivelato in realtà tua moglie, altrimenti quella donnetta insolente avrebbe acquistato l'intera fabbrica!"  
"Ehi, ehi, cosa ti prende?"  
"Nulla! Ma non puoi negare che quella Madame Rose, non sia stata insolente con te! Ti ha guardato tutto il tempo, in una maniera spudorata e senza alcun ritegno! ... E per giunta in presenza di altri."  
"Non puoi pretendere che tutte le donne siano morigerate come te!"  
"Accidenti Andrè a sentirti parlare, dai l'impressione di un uomo con molta esperienza, evidentemente, tutte quelle serate passate nelle osterie con i soldati della guardia, ti è servito a conoscere ogni genere di donne! … Andrè quando frequentavi quei posti, quante donne si sono offerte?"  
"Non posso negarlo! Sono state tante che si sono offerte per denaro, e altrettante le ho rifiutate! ... Mi interessava soltanto una sola..."  
" André ..."  
"Devi sapere, che ogni volta quella donna, quando sta per darmi un figlio, mi tormenta con la sua ingiustificata gelosia! ... Però tutto sommano devo dire che non mi dispiace affatto!"  
"E' vero! Ammetto che mi arrabbio quando sei tu a fare il geloso, e poi, mi rendo conto che anch'io sono gelosissima!" – Si strinse a lui.  
"Ih ih ih ... Per un momento ho temuto che mio fratello Oscar, infilzasse con la spada la nostra cliente."  
"Cosa dici Andrè?"  
"Cosa dico? Dovevi vedere la tua faccia,quando quella Signora mi guardava! Eri furiosa, ho temuto qualche tua reazione."  
"André, riconosco che la gelosia è una cattiva consigliera ... ti amo André ... Ti amo! ... Ammetto di essere terribilmente gelosa, anche se so perfettamente di non averne alcun motivo."  
"Di te sono sempre stato terribilmente geloso e non mi vergogno di ammetterlo! ... Ti amo ..."  
Un bacio appassionato. 

"Oscar, dobbiamo mangiare qualcosa, tra poco abbiamo la riunione con gli operai. La nonna ci ha preparato le vivande, vediamo cosa ci ha messo nella borsa."

" Umm... La nonna non si smentisce mai! Oscar guarda quante delizie! Sono sicuro che la nonna ha preparato tutto questo prettamente per la sua bambina! Ah ah ah ..."  
Poco dopo la scrivania dell'ufficio, si improvvisò a tavolo da pranzo. Si sedettero l'uno di fronte all'altro, pranzarono scambiandosi le stesse occhiate di quando da bambini erano complici di qualche marachella.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Il cesto delle more**_

Terminata la pausa pranzo gli operai si radunarono davanti all'ufficio.  
"Luis, cosa succede, perché la padrona vuole vederci?"  
"Ne so quanto voi amici! ... Dobbiamo aspettare che arrivi, per sapere cosa succede!"

La porta dell'ufficio si spalancò e dall'alto del fabbricato, gli operai videro uscire Oscar seguita da Andrè.  
Scesero il primo, il secondo e il terzo scalino, si unirono agli operai.  
Andrè guardò sua moglie, fece un cenno con la mano, e disse: "Su Oscar, tocca a te parlare!"  
Mano dietro la schiena era di fronte a loro.  
"Innanzi tutto voglio ringraziarvi, per il lavoro che quotidianamente svolgete con serietà e professionalità! Questo è uno dei motivi, per la quale siamo apprezzati da tanti. Infatti la produzione giornaliera è aumentata, quindi, assumeremo altri dipendenti.  
Sorrisi festanti tra gli operai, qualcuno avanzò: "Madame, mio nipote vorrebbe lasciare i campi, per lavorare in fabbrica."  
"Certamente! Ma ne riparliamo dopo, adesso devo informarvi circa delle questioni che vi riguardano. Il motivo perché vi ho riuniti e per mettervi a conoscenza, che ciascuno di voi può fare richiesta per accedere, nei limiti possibili, a dei prestiti personali.  
Naturalmente prima di concederlo, valuterò con attenzione le motivazioni. La restituzione dell'importo avverrà attraverso il vostro salario. Verrà mensilmente trattenuta una percentuale adeguata in proporzione alla vostra paga; fino al saldo finale."  
La notizia fu accolta con grande soddisfazione degli operai.  
"Jack hai sentito che notizia!"  
" Si, ma è fantastico!"  
" Tutto questo ci sembra impossibile, che fortuna!"

"Questo è tutto, ora potete tornare al vostro lavoro! ... Ah Maxim domani fa venire da me tuo nipote." "Grazie Madame, glielo dirò non appena torno a casa!... Grazie." - Un sorriso e un inchino.

Oscar e Andrè rientrarono in ufficio, quest'ultimo chiuse dietro di se la porta e disse: "Oscar oggi è stata una giornata molto impegnativa, propongo di tornare a casa un po' prima del solito."  
Andrè ci sono delle pratiche da catalogare e …"  
"Non è la fine del mondo se il lavoro lo rimandi a domani."  
"Va bene Andrè, torniamo a casa!"

**Domenica 31 Agosto 1790  
**  
Era una giornata soleggiata, ultimi squarci di sole riscaldavano l'aria fresca del primo pomeriggio.  
Un uomo a cavallo si avvicinava alla tenuta.  
"Buongiorno Lucien!"  
"Buongiorno a te Arthur, da quanto tempo che non ci vediamo!"  
"Precisamente da quando abbiamo collaborato per il ripristino del villaggio. In un solo anno ad Arras, ne sono accadute di cose! Tutto è cambiato in meglio, grazie hai nuovi padroni …"- Incalzò Arthur, che non si accorse che alle sue spalle c'era Augustin. L'uomo continuò: "Porto loro un invito da parte degli abitanti del villaggio."  
"Aspetta Arthur vado a chiamare Andrè ma intanto accomodati pure!"  
"Non preoccuparti, aspetto qui nel patio."  
Dietro di se la voce di Augustin: "Buongiorno Arthur."  
"Buongiorno! ... Ho l'impressione di avervi visto ma non ricordo dove."  
"Anch'io ho la stessa sensazione, comunque io mi chiamo Augustin." Una voce alle spalle: "Buongiorno Arthur!"  
"Buongiorno Madame Oscar, è un vero piacere rivedervi dopo tanto tempo."

"Anche per me è un piacere rivederti! ... Vedo che hai appena conosciuto mio padre."  
"Vostro padre? Il padrone!? Mi dispiace Signore … io …"  
"Tranquillo Arthur! Comunque ci siamo visti l'anno scorso nel tuo ufficio, quando ti occupavi dei cantieri. Ricordi?! Ero con Andrè, indossavo gli abiti da contadino, portavo un grosso cappello! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Si adesso ricordo Signore."  
"Allora Arthur, Lucien ci ha detto, che hai un invito per noi!"  
"A si, si … Vedete, stasera al villaggio, i contadini hanno organizzato una festa, le donne stanno preparando da mangiare e ci saranno anche i musicisti.  
Loro dicono che vogliono salutare l'estate che volge al termine. In realtà, è la prima volta da quando ho memoria, che si organizza una cosa simile giù al villaggio! Come ho detto poco fa, tutti gli abitanti del posto sono invitati ma gli ospiti d'onore sono i padroni della Contea e il nostro amato sindaco con sua moglie."  
Andrè e Oscar si lanciarono uno sguardo, quest'ultima disse:"Se gli abitanti di Arras si sono disturbati per noi, mio marito ed io non possiamo mancare! Ci saremo senz'altro."  
"Bene padrona, allora ci vediamo stasera! ... Generale... naturalmente aspettiamo anche voi! I miei rispetti." – L'uomo montò a cavallo e partì.  
Augustin sorrise e guardando sua figlia disse: " E' un evento a cui non potete certo mancare! Ai bambini ci penseremo tua madre ed io." - Disse allontanandosi.  
Occhi negli occhi la prese tra le braccia, André disse: "Oscar desidero che stasera indossi l'abito rosso, sono sicuro che sarai la più bella di tutte!"  
"Andrè, dici così perché mi ami."  
"Può darsi! ... Che sia come dici ma per me, sei sempre la donna più bella che io conosca! ... Su, entriamo in casa e diamo la notizia."

Poco dopo la nonna li raggiunse e disse: " Joland desidero preparare un dolce per merenda …."  
"Nonna se non ti dispiace, vorrei che preparassi la torta di more."  
"Vorrei accontentarti ragazzo mio ma in casa non ci sono more."  
"Oscar che ne dici se andassimo a procurarcele!?"  
"Ma certo Andrè, hai avuto una magnifica idea! Ci andiamo subito, vado a prendere il cesto." – Rispose entusiasta precipitandosi in cucina.  
Oscar prese una cesta, raggiunse Andrè in salone, disse: "Sono pronta, possiamo andare."  
Uscirono felici con addosso lo sguardo amorevole di nanny. Un tuffo al cuore, un ricordo lontano,gli occhi scintillanti per l'emozione. Entrò nel salone Margherite, che chiese: "Ho visto Oscar e Andrè uscire con una cesta, dove andavano?"  
La nonna commossa si asciugò gli occhi con il grembiule e rispose: "Quel birbante di mio nipote, mi ha chiesto di fargli la torta di more ... Oscar ed André sono andati a raccoglierle."  
" Nanny, come sono contenta di vederli tanto felici!"  
" Madame Marguerite, i nostri ragazzi, meritano di essere felici!"  
"Su, dai nanny, andiamo in cucina! ... Oltre al dolce, dobbiamo preparare la cena."

"Andrè guarda qui, quante ce ne sono!"  
"Dove?"  
"Qui vieni …"  
"Aspetta non è facile addentrarsi nei cespugli. Ma si può sapere come hai fatto?"  
"Sei sempre il solito! Su, dai, entra da questa parte!"  
"Un attimo ... arrivo! .. Ecco, mi faccio spazio tra i tralci."  
" Ci sei André! Hai visto quante ce ne sono!"  
"Perbacco Oscar! Ma sono tantissime! ... Oscar hai la faccia tutta sporca di more! E guarda nel cesto, ce ne sono pochissime! ... Oscar, Non cambierai mai! Ah ah ah..." "E tu sei sempre il solito André, ti piace prendermi in giro! ... Umm ... non sai quanto sono buone ... "  
"Voglio assaggiarne qualcuna anch'io."  
"Prendine qualcuna dai tralci, guarda quante ce ne sono!"  
"No non le voglio dal cespuglio."  
" Ah ah ah ... André vuoi forse quelle che sono nel il cesto?"  
"No, non voglio nemmeno quelle! … Le voglio assaggiare dalla tua bocca!"  
Andrè le tolse il cesto tra le mani e lo posò a terra.  
"Vieni qui ... voglio perdermi tra le tue labbra! ... Ti Amo Oscar ..."

Passarono dalla porta della cucina, c'era Joland che preparava il pranzo e nanny che si dedicava al dolce.  
"Nonna siamo arrivati! ... Ecco le more, guarda quante ne abbiamo portate!"- Disse Andrè appoggiando il cestino sul tavolo.  
La nonna li scrutò divertita, e disse: "Oscar e Andrè, voi due non cambierete mai! Ma cosa avete combinato!?"  
"Cosa c'è nonna?"  
"Come cosa c'è! Ma vi siete visti?! Avete la faccia e i vestiti macchiati di more!"  
Oscar mostrò le mani, e disse: "Non solo quelli nonna, guarda qua … sono diventate scure! ah ah ah ah ..."

Scese la sera, Oscar e Andrè erano nella loro stanza. Andrè era sdraiato sul letto, giocava con i bambini, mentre Oscar si preparava per la festa.

Vide uscire sua moglie da dietro il separè, che disse: "Sono pronta! ... Allora André, anche se l'ho già indossato, cosa ne pensi?"  
Andrè si alzò dal letto, ribatté: " Cosa vuoi che pensi! Sei bellissima! Ti immaginavo esattamente così ..."  
" Su, dai! L' unica differenza, che ho messo questi nastri rossi tra i capelli. Che ne dici, stanno bene?"  
"Sei un incanto! Quei nastri rossi risaltano l'oro dei tuoi capelli! ... Madame Grandiér adesso abbracciami! ... Sei ancora più bella di allora, ti sta benissimo! E' un abito molto semplice senza fronzoli e poco scollato, proprio come piace a me!"  
"Cosa fai André?!"  
"Nulla! Ti mordo l'orecchio! ... Sei bellissima Oscar" – Le diede un bacio sul collo. Oscar si lasciò trasportare dai baci del suo amato marito.  
I suoi occhi si sgranarono quando vide la piccola Aurora che stava per ruzzolare giù dal letto; con tutte le sue forze spinse Andrè all' indietro per precipitandosi dalla piccola.  
"Oscar, ma cosa ti succede? Perché mi hai spinto in quel modo?!"  
Andrè che si voltò a guardarla, e in men che non si dica, vide Oscar afferrare la piccola, mentre Gabriel in segno di protesta si avvinghiò al braccio della mamma.  
"Non è possibile! Non stanno un attimo fermi, sono davvero irrequieti! Spero che crescendo, siano meno vivaci di quanto lo sia stata tu!" –  
"Andrè, neanche tu sei stato uno stinco di santo da bambino!"  
"Ma io, mi adeguavo ai tuoi dispetti."  
"E va bene Andrè, ammetto tra noi due la combina ero io, però tu ... tu ... non eri da meno!"  
"Eri?! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Andrè ... ah ah ah ..."

Oscar al braccio di Andrè percorse la scalinata, con lo sguardo pieno di ammirazione dei suoi genitori.  
Margherite appena la vide, esclamò: "Oscar sei bellissima!"  
Augustin sorrise, e imbarazzato abbassò il capo, mormorò: "Andate pure e divertirvi, tua madre ed io penseremo ai bambini."  
"Padre, Madre avete deciso di rimanere a casa?!"  
Marguerite rispose: "Figliola abbiamo trascorso l'intera vita a Versailles, adesso desideriamo solamente goderci la pace familiare. Per noi, non c'è evento più bello che stare con i nostri nipotini!"  
Augustin incalzò: "Su, adesso andate, vi stanno aspettando, siete gli ospiti d'onore, questa serata ve la meritate."  
"Grazie Signor Generale."

Andrè prese la sua mano gliela baciò, disse:"Oscar, prima di salire in carrozza, voglio dirti che sono orgoglioso e felice di prendere parte alla festa accanto a mia moglie!"  
Oscar guardò con tenerezza suo marito, sorrise e salì in carrozza mentre Andrè si mise a cassetta.  
La carrozza percorse il sentiero che portava al villaggio, già da lontano si udiva la musica e le risate della gente.

I tavoli erano addobbati a festa: erano decorati da fiori di diversi colori, imbanditi da svariate pietanze accompagnate da numerosi boccali di vino e di birra. Alla festa partecipò tutta la gente del villaggio tra cui anche il personale di casa Grandièr. Erano presenti Alain e Alice, che furono accolti con gioia dalla piccola comunità.  
Una piccola folla si radunò intorno a loro.  
"Salve Gerard come va?"  
"Vi ricordate il mio nome Signor Sindaco!?"  
"Come potrei dimenticarlo, tu eri tra i pochi che ha assistito al mio discorso di insediamento, aspetta vediamo se ricordo il nome degli altri! ... Tu sei Pierre, Jack e Nicolas, li ho azzeccati tutti, vero?"  
"Certo, certo Signor Sindaco!" " Ah ah ah Evidentemente Jack, il Sindaco si è talmente impressionato per la scarsa presenza dei dei cittadini che non ha potuto dimenticarsi di noi! Ah ah ah..."  
"Ah ah ah ... Vero amici, è così! Voi non lo sapete ma giuro che quel giorno solo a guardare le vostre facce, ho davvero temuto, che come minimo mi avreste lanciato dietro le vostre scarpe! Ah ah ah!"  
"Forse scherzate Sindaco! Come avremmo potuto fare una cosa simile, se erano gli unici paia che avevamo! Ah ah ah "  
" Forza Sindaco, venite a bere qualcosa con noi!"  
"Ma .. no, veramente mia moglie ... Un momento, non ve 'ho ancora presentata! ... Signori, questa splendida dama, è mia moglie! La nostra piccola invece, è rimasta a casa con la governante."  
"Madame, è un onore per noi conoscerVi! ... Permettete che portiamo via vostro marito per qualche minuto?!"  
"Ma si, certo!"  
"Alice, torno subito ..."  
" Tranquillo Alain, va pure!"

La bellezza di Alice catturò l'attenzione di molti, tra cui di un giovane in particolare, il suo nome era Brune e lavorava nella fabbrica di André.

La carrozza finalmente giunse al villaggio.  
Andrè aprì lo sportello, porse la mano e aiutò Oscar a scendere dalla vettura, sotto lo sguardo ammirato dei presenti.  
Bocche spalancate, uomini e donne non potettero che ammirare la sua bellezza.  
Per pochi minuti la musica si fermò, i paesani diedero il benvenuto ai padroni accogliendoli con un caloroso applauso.  
Tra la folla si fece largo Alain che gli andò incontro, seguito da sua moglie.  
Alain guardò senza alcun riguardo Oscar, e inebetito dalla sua bellezza le diede il benvenuto. Alice resasi conto dell'atteggiamento di suo marito, non gli distolse lo sguardo nemmeno per un istante.

"Buona sera comandante! ... Ciao André ..."  
" Buona sera Alain! Alice come stai?!"  
"Bene ... Oscar ..." André incalzò: "Ben ritrovato Alain, Alice non ci vediamo dal giorno che è nata Diane."  
"Si, è vero!" "Infatti è passato davvero molto tempo! ... Oscar, desidero che siate nostri ospiti domani sera, vi aspetto a casa nostra."  
"Ma certo Alice con piacere.

" Comandante, Andrè, uniamoci ai festeggiamenti!"  
"Si, certo Alain! ... Oscar, andiamo."

La musica riprese a suonare, e con essa le danze.  
"Oscar, su dai, vieni, stasera ho voglia di divertirmi! ... Desidero ballare!"  
" Ma quanta fretta Andrè!"  
"Ho voglia stringerti tra le mie braccia, per tutto il tempo! ... E' la prima volta che balliamo dal giorno del nostro matrimonio, quindi, non voglio perdere l'occasione di trascorrere una magnifica serata sotto le stelle, con la mia bellissima moglie!"

"Andrè ..."  
"Cosa c'è mia adorata Oscar?!"  
"Niente Andrè! ... Uniamoci anche noi alle danze!"

Un giro di valzer e un altro ancora sotto lo sguardo ammirato dei presenti.  
Alain fu nuovamente trascinato via dai suoi concittadini.  
"Su Sindaco, venite a bere un bicchiere con noi."  
Alice rimase sola a sorseggiare un bicchiere di succo di frutta, quando Brune le si avvicinò con atteggiamento insolente e disse: "Buona sera Madame .."  
Alice alzò lo sguardo, ribatté: "Non credo di conoscervi signore."  
"Possiamo rimediare immediatamente Madame."  
"Signore non credo che sia il caso, sono una donna sposata, siete pregato di andarvene."

"Non metto in dubbio che voi siate una donna per bene, certo non si può dire lo stesso di vostro marito. Guardate là, è in compagnia di Anne."

"Anne, non voglio essere scortese, vi prego, lasciatemi tranquillo. Avete visto che ho una moglie, cos'altro devo fare per farvelo capire!?"  
"Si, vostra moglie! Guardatela signor Alain! E' tutta la serata che Brune non ha occhi che per lei, ha aspettato il momento propizio per avvicinarla! A quanto sembra, a Vostra moglie non dispiace affatto!" "Ma cosa dite Anne?!"

Alain guardò Alice in compagnia del giovane, e la cosa lo infastidì moltissimo, s'incamminò a passo marziale e fronteggiandolo disse: "Ehi tu, perché gironzoli dietro a mia moglie?"  
Niente, ecco ... io volevo offrirle solo qualcosa da bere e nient'altro."  
"Lo hai fatto?! Adesso alza i tacchi e sparisci!"

"Ma si, certo Sindaco! Non era mia intenzione di mancarVi di rispetto, tanto meno alla Vostra Signora! ... Madame, è stato un piacere per me, fare la Vostra conoscenza!" Il giovane sicuro di se e per nulla intimorito dalla presenza di Alain, si allontanò appena.  
Alice guardò severamente suo marito e disse: "Alain, sei sempre così sgarbato con gli altri?"  
"Perché non mi conosci?"  
"Mi rendo conto, che non ti conosco affatto!" – Disse la ragazza mentre intorno a loro la musica festosa inebriava l'aria.  
"Cosa vorresti sapere di me?!" "Per esempio, chi era quella ragazza con cui parlavi?"  
"Cosa! ... Quale ragazza?" "  
"Non fingere con me Alain! ... Allora Alain, perché non rispondi! Chi era?"  
"Non è niente di ciò che pensi. E' una ragazza che ho conosciuto alla tenuta quando sono venuto la prima volta ad Arras …"  
"Sarà! Ma ho notato un atteggiamento molto confidenziale, forse siete stati intimi amici?" "Ma cosa dici! Ma quali intimi?! Ammetto che mi gironzolava dietro ma non mi è, mai interessata e non mi interessa!"  
"Certo perché tu sei sempre stato innamorato di un'altra donna! ... E quella donna non ero e non sono certo io."  
"Ma si può sapere cosa vai a pensare! Su dai, adesso andiamo a ballare, vieni! dammi la mano e andiamo!"  
Alice l'assecondò ma imperterrita tra una stretta e un volteggio con sorriso sarcastico e malizioso, disse: "Ho notato sai!?"  
" Notato cosa?"  
"Come guardavi Oscar quando è arrivata! ... Sai cosa ho pensato Alain?"  
" Alice ..."  
" Che la donna misteriosa di cui sei innamorato sia proprio lei." – L'affondo e un sorriso, occhi negli occhi. Ancora a passo di danza.  
Alain non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo, tentava di celare il nervosismo ballando con lei stringendo di più la mano sui fianchi e ribatté: "Ma cosa diavolo dici?  
Forse il tipo di prima, ti ha fatto bere più del dovuto?"  
"Quel tipo, neanche lo conosco, invece tu ad Oscar la conosci da tempo! Tanto è inutile che lo neghi, te lo si legge in faccia, è lei la donna che ti fa soffrire e che non puoi avere!"  
"Sei impazzita!"  
" No, non lo so, e tu lo sai benissimo! Quando la guardi, ne rimani estasiato. Possibile che nessuno se ne sia mai accorto?! Nemmeno Andrè e la stessa Oscar?! ... Non ci credo!"  
"Smettila di dire idiozie Alice! Mi dici queste cose, perché ho mandato via quel tizio in malo modo." "Ti stai arrampicando sugli specchi, marito mio! Se non vuoi confessarlo, potrei chiederlo ad Oscar stessa …"  
Alain arrestò il passo di danza.  
"Continua a ballare Alain, ci guardano tutti!"  
"Alice non penserai di fare uno scandalo, le tue sono tutte fantasie e …"  
"Non sono fantasie ora ne sono sicura, tu sei innamorato di Oscar! L'ho capito dalla tua reazione, la tua faccia, il tuo sguardo spaventato, mi credi una stupida, vero Alain?" abr "Alice ..."  
Cosa c'è Alain, stai tremando, continua a ballare! ... Sono più che sicura che Andrè ne è a conoscenza e forse, anche la stessa Oscar. E' così Alain?"  
"Ora basta Alice, smettila!." La musica cambiò ritmo, ci fu lo scambio di dame, Alice si trovò tra le braccia del giovane corteggiatore, che tra un volteggio e l'altro, sorrise soddisfatto; atteggiamento che diede molto fastidio ad Alain che ballava con un'altra dama. Alain vide Alice e il ragazzo sorridersi si avvicinò ai due e con tono severo disse: " Fila via, mia moglie balla con me!"

" Si, certo Sindaco, prego ..."  
"Cosa ti prende Alain, sei stato scortese ancora una volta!… Credo che non cambierai mai! sei sempre così poco delicato ..."  
"Qualità che se non sbaglio, ti ha affascinato, altrimenti non ti saresti innamorata di me!"  
"E tu Alain, cosa ti è piaciuto di me, anzi cosa ti ha fatto innamorare di me?!"  
"Alice, la tua domanda ha il sapore di una provocazione! ... Comunque sappi che mi piaci, mi piaci molto!"  
"Lo so! … Altrimenti non mi avresti sposata! … Bella festa non è vero Alain?"

Musica e danza si inoltrarono fino a notte fonda. Andrè e Oscar trascorsero una bellissima serata.  
Andrè corteggiò la sua amata per tutto il tempo ricoprendola di attenzioni.

Quella notte Alice e Alain affrontarono una realtà celata da troppo tempo.

Intanto la musica invitava tutti a danzare sotto un cielo stellato, e una luna piena che rischiarava il cuore di alcuni.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Il complotto**_

Dei rumori provenivano dall' interno della fabbrica, le macchine erano in piena attività, gli operai si prodigavano con attenzione al loro lavoro.  
Luis si aggirava all 'interno della fabbrica per cercare un operaio, era di spalle e ripiegava i tessuti.  
"Brune lascia il tuo lavoro e vai in ufficio, ti vuole la padrona."  
"Vuole me?" – Ribatté il ragazzo nervosamente portandosi la mano al petto."  
"Si, cerca proprio te, su lascia tutto e vai."  
Il ragazzo ripose l'ultimo pezzo di stoffa, passo dopo passo, con spavalderia lasciò la fabbrica.

Un tocco alla porta.  
"Avanti." – Oscar era dietro la scrivania, intenta a catalogare alcuni fascicoli, mentre Andrè era in piedi appoggiato alla finestra a braccia conserte.

"Buongiorno Madame."  
Oscar si alzò e avanzò verso il giovane. Lo sguardo era freddo e tagliente, disse: "Entra e chiudi la porta! Sarò molto sbrigativa. Cosa vuoi da Alice?"  
"Io madame? Nulla! Volevo solo fare amicizia con lei e nient'altro."  
Andrè avanzò verso il giovane e continuò: "Peccato che lei non abbia alcun interesse a diventare tua amica. Allora Brune, mi sono spiegato? – Il tono saliva  
Lo sguardo arrogante del ragazzo, infastidì moltissimo Andrè che incalzò: "Lasciala stare se non vuoi cacciarti nei guai."  
"Io non capisco padrone perché tanto fervore, dopo tutto non siete suo marito! E poi, ho sentito dire, che piuttosto che occuparsi della sua mogliettina, preferisce ubriacarsi!" – Esclamò con arroganza.  
Oscar e Andrè rimasero inorriditi da quelle parole e quest'ultimo andando su tutte le furie, lo afferrò per il bavero e digrignò: "Prova ad infastidire ancora Alice e ti farò pentire di quello che hai appena detto! Mi sono spiegato?"  
Andrè mollò la presa e lo spinse all' indietro facendolo barcollare e cadere a terra.  
Il tono severo sfociato in un urlo di Oscar: "Un momento Brune, un altro passo falso non solo dovrai pagare le conseguenze delle tue azioni ma ti ritroverai fuori di qui! Mi sono spiegata? E adesso fuori!"  
"Si madame." – Il tono era fiero e per niente arrendevole.  
Andrè chiuse la porta e disse: "Quel tale non mi piace per niente.".  
"Andrè, quel ragazzo non mi sembra affatto infatuato di Alice. L'ho osservato attentamente quando gli hai parlato: il suo e un atteggiamento di sfida. Andrè penso che quel ragazzo venga manipolato da qualcuno …"

"Oscar l'ho penso anch'io. Gli unici nemici di Alain sono all' interno del comune."  
"Andrè penso che tu abbia ragione. Sono sicura che dietro a tutto questo ci siano loro!" "Oscar, Alice ha detto che Alain tutte le sere va a bere alla locanda da Pierre, vuol dire che stasera ci andrò anch'io."

Andrè legò il suo cavallo alla staccionata, dall' esterno dell'osteria si udivano chiacchiericci e risate.  
Andrè spalancò la porta, tutti i tavoli erano occupati, con lo sguardo cercava Alain ma non riusciva a vederlo.  
Gli si avvicinò Pierre che disse: "Andrè se stai cercando Alain è li dietro, vieni con me." – I due si fecero spazio tra gli avventori e l'oste indicandolo con l'indice disse: " Eccolo là, ormai viene qui tutte le sere ad ubriacarsi, io proprio non lo capisco, è una brava persona, ha una bella famiglia è amato e ben voluto da tutti, però la sera si trasforma, diventa un'altro! Però almeno il buon senso di mandare via tutte le donne che si offrono a lui! ... Provaci tu, magari riesci a fare qualcosa per lui!"  
"Ci proverò Pierre, grazie."

Alain stringeva le mani al bicchiere, la testa china, lo sguardo fisso sul liquido.  
Andrè avanzò verso di lui, gli si fermò davanti e appoggiando le mani sul tavolo, disse: "Ciao Alain …"  
"Che diavolo ci fai qui? Non credo, che anche tu abbia delle pene tali da soffocare per venire qui ad ubriacarti! ... E' meglio che torni a casa da … tua moglie e dai tuoi figli …" – Alzò la testa e guardando Andrè continuò imperterrito "André, non ho più niente … solo la carica di sindaco e la bottiglia!Ah ah ah ...  
André gli si avvicinò, e prendendolo per braccio lo sollevò e disse: "Andiamo, su alzati amico."  
"Dove mi porti, non lo vedi che non riesco a reggermi?"  
"Certo che lo vedo! Barcolli come il miglior ubriacone del villaggio!"  
"come ti permetti di parlarmi in questo modo?!"  
"Su, vieni via con me. Ho recuperato il tuo cavallo, sali in sella e andiamo."  
"Dove?"  
"L'ho vedrai … adesso andiamo." – Andrè e Alain montarono a cavallo e partirono.

"Ehi Andrè mi hai portato a lavorare nella tua fabbrica!...Ti assicuro che il lavoro che mi hai procurato è più che sufficiente! Ih ih ih ..."  
"Su scendi Alain che stasera passeremo la notte qui!"  
Alain lo guardò strabiliato: "Ti sei ammattito o cosa?"

"Su vieni, entra in ufficio… ho fatto mettere due letti."  
"Ah ah ah ...Ho capito … Anche tu sei finito nella stanza degli ospiti proprio come me! … Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, che il Comandante ti avrebbe messo a stecchetto …"  
"Non è quello che pensi. Ho bisogno di parlarti, non certo adesso ma quando sarai tornato in te, cioè domani mattina, appena ti sarà passata la sbronza."  
"Tu sei matto Andrè, rinunci a stare con tua moglie per dormire con me! ... No, non ci credo. Ci mancava solo questa, qui rischiamo di essere coinvolti in uno scandalo, già mi immagino domani mattina, messi sulla bocca di tutta Arras: il sindaco e il padrone! Ah ah ah ah ..."  
"Hai finito di dire idiozie? Vedi di dormire, solo così ti potrà passare la sbronza!"  
Alain si distese sul letto e si addormentò poco dopo, tra lamentele e risate sconnesse.

Quella mattina Oscar si recò più tardi a lavoro. Lucien l'accompagnò in carrozza.

Andrè era sveglio da un pezzo era seduto dietro la scrivania, aveva preparato la colazione. Un lamento, Andrè alzò lo sguardo, vide Alain portarsi la mano alla testa "Ohi ohi che male!"  
"Secondo me, la testa non ti fa abbastanza male amico, se passi tutte le sere a ubriacarti!" "Andrè ti prego non voglio ascoltare i tuoi predicozzi … e poi … dove diavolo mi trovo?" – Protestò tirandosi su e sedendosi sul letto.  
"Tra un boccone e l'altro disse canzonandolo: " Ma pensa tu! … Sei ancora così ubriaco fradicio che sono ricordi nulla, nemmeno come sei arrivato fin qui, vero Alain?"  
"Ti prego Andrè non prendermi in giro … ho male alla testa … per favore …" "Si, si, ti lascio in pace, continua a dormire che mi servi sobrio, non posso parlare con un ubriacone!"  
"Ehi … non ti permettere di offendermi altrimenti …"  
"Altrimenti cosa? Sei ridicolo, te ne rendi conto?"  
Alain non ebbe la forza di ribattere e si accasciò nuovamente sul cuscino e si addormentò.

La porta si aprì.  
"Oscar … sei arrivata!"  
Entrando guardò i due letti, lo sguardo ricadde su Alain che dormiva profondamente.  
"Andrè non si è ancora svegliato?"  
"Si, ha detto un mucchio di fesserie e si è riaddormento."  
"Allora aspetteremo che ritorni in se! André, hai avvisato Alice che suo marito è qui?"  
"Si, l'ho fatto ieri sera prima di recarmi in osteria. Adesso non ci resta che aspettare, intanto diamo una ripulita al tavolo, stamattina ti darò una mano con le scartoffie!"

Era quasi l'ora di pranzo, Andrè e Oscar erano talmente presi dal lavoro, neanche si resero conto del tempo passato, una voce distolse le loro menti.  
"Che accidenti succede qui! … Dove mi trovo?" – Disse Alain guardandosi intorno, stupendosi di vedere i suoi amici intenti a lavorare.  
"Bentornato tra noi Alain!" – Esclamò Andrè che si alzò e gli andò incontro.  
"Bentornato da dove amico?  
"Dalla tua pietosa sbronza, caro Alain!"  
"A si è vero!Mi sembra di averti visto da Pierre ieri sera! ... Non capisco perché mi hai portato qui?"  
"Semplice … Devo ritrovare un amico che si è perduto!" –  
"Oh finiscila di dire idiozie, se hai qualcosa da dire fa subito."  
Oscar si alzò e avvicinandolo, disse: "Non credi che dovresti mettere in ordine la tua vita?"  
"Vorrei comandante, ma mia moglie, non me lo permette."  
"Non è in questo modo che potrai riuscirci. Tua moglie se la vuoi riavere, dovrai riconquistarla!"  
"Riconquistarla? Non credo che sia bravo in certe cose …"  
Andrè ribatté: "Non credo, altrimenti non si sarebbe innamorata di te."  
"Ma che centra Andrè, quando l'ho conosciuta, lei non sapeva niente di me, adesso ha conosciuto il peggio di suo marito, e una donna ferita diventa una belva feroce! … Con tutto il rispetto comandante."  
Oscar disse: "Questo può valere per una donna che non ama, ma Alice ti ama, sta aspettando un gesto di buona volontà da parte tua per riaverti accanto."  
"No comandante, non è così ... mi ha buttato fuori dalla camera coniugale e questa la dice lunga!"  
"E invece ti sbagli! Non credi di averla ferita abbastanza con il tuo atteggiamento, cosa ti aspettavi? … Adesso sei di fronte a una scelta, o la riconquisti oppure la lasci andare, tocca te decidere."  
"A parole sembra facile, ma non lo è!"  
"Alain ricordi quando ti dissi che Alice prima o poi si sarebbe stancata ad aspettarti? Beh, adesso ha un corteggiatore …"  
Alain sollevò le coperte e alzandosi dal letto sbraitò: "Cosa dite Comandante?"  
André continuò: "Oscar ha detto la verità. C'è qualcuno che sta approfittando della situazione, tutti sanno che passi le serate in osteria lasciando tua moglie sola! Una donna giovane e bella a non passa inosservata, qualcuno si è fatto avanti e …"  
"Ditemi chi è, che gli spacco la faccia avanti …"  
Oscar incalzò con sorriso beffardo infierì: "Cosa c'è soldato Sassoin, ti senti ferito nel il tuo è amor proprio o cosa?" – Sguardo nello sguardo.  
Alain si ammutolì sentendosi confuso.  
André incalzò: "Allora Alain sei davvero sicuro di non riuscire più a conquistare tua moglie? O magari davi per scontato che qualsiasi torto che tu le facessi, lei ti sarebbe stata accanto!  
"Andrè per favore smettila …" Alain si sentiva rodersi dentro, il cuore batteva all'impazzata, l'impeto saliva, sentiva un sentimento nuovo che si faceva strada non capiva se la sua era gelosia oppure orgoglio ferito. Si sedette alla scrivania e portandosi le mani alla testa disse: "Mi sento confuso, sono un uomo finito."  
" E' già qualcosa ammetterlo …"  
"Chi è? Ditemi chi è?"

Un tocco alla porta.  
"Madame, devo parlarvi …"  
" Avanti! ...Cosa c'è Luis?"  
"Brune dopo la pausa pranzo mi ha detto che sarebbe passato per il vostro ufficio ma da allora non è più tornato, il suo posto è rimasto vacante."  
"Cosa! André hai sentito?"  
Un sospetto, lo sguardo di entrambi addosso ad Alain.  
Alain capì e incalzò: "Ora ho capito!E' quel tizio della festa e se quello è passato davvero per l'ufficio, magari mi ha visto e avrà pensato di avere campo libero con mia moglie! Adesso gli faccio vedere io."  
Alain scostò con forza Luis che era davanti alla porta, lasciò l'ufficio, montò a cavallo e partì lanciando il cavallo al galoppo.  
"No aspetta Alain …" – Gli urlò dietro Andrè.  
Oscar esclamò: "Andrè, Alain potrebbe mettersi nei guai, raggiungilo!"  
"Andrè montò a cavallo e partì.

"Alice, hanno portato questi fiori per te!"  
"Denise, chi li ha portati?"  
"Un giovane, ha detto di chiamarsi Brune."  
"Cosa!"  
"Si, è nell'atrio, ti sta aspettando."  
" Non è possibile! Adesso basta! Non deve più osare di importunarmi!"  
Alice afferrò con rabbia i fiori e a passo veloce seguita dalla donna, si diresse all' ingresso di casa, aprì la porta e lo vide.  
"Che diavolo volete, vi ho detto un infinità di volte che non dovete importunarmi …"  
Alice gli gettò i fiori in faccia e lo cacciò in malo modo sotto lo sguardo stupito di Denise.  
" Adesso andate via immediatamente!"  
Tono beffardo e atteggiamento insolente,ignorò completamente la presenza di Denise, Brune con arroganza, disse: "Prova a fare uno scandalo, chi ci rimetterà sarai soltanto tu, perché io posso raccontare ciò che voglio."  
Lo sguardo di Alice era inorridito, Denise spaventata si portò la mano alla bocca, mentre alle loro spalle avanzava imperterrito Alain, che ascoltò le ultime parole di Brune. Preso dall'ira e sotto lo sguardo delle due donne, lo afferrò per le spalle, lo scaraventò per terra e chinandosi su di lui lo riempì di pugni, senza dare il tempo a Brune, di rendersi conto cosa stesse accadendo. Un pugno dopo l'altro ormai il giovane non aveva più la forza di reagire. Alain non si fermava, continuava a sferrare calci e pugni.  
Alice urlò: " LASCIALO ALAIN, LO STAI AMMAZZANDO!"  
"MALEDETTO! VORRESTI RICATTARE MIA MOGLIE! Su avanti ripetilo se hai coraggio!"  
Denise, digrignò: "Alain lascialo, non può reagire ..."  
Poco dopo sopraggiunse Andrè, scese immediatamente da cavallo si avventò su Alain tentando di fermarlo. Ormai il mal capitato era esanime al suolo.  
"Sta fermo Alain lo stai ammazzando …"  
"LASCIAMI ... LASCIAMI ANDRE'!"  
"Smettila, smettila Alain lo hai riempito di pugni non riesce a reagire …"  
"Lasciami, lasciami … hai sentito quel bastardo cosa ha detto a mia moglie? Io lo ammazzo! …"  
Alice era in lacrime, gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, disse: "Calmati Alain, lascialo stare non mi ha fatto nulla … ti prego Alain …"  
Le lacrime di Alice, i respiri affannati, animi in subbuglio, guance arrossate Alain si strinse a lei affondando la testa tra i suoi lunghi capelli neri e sussurrò: "Mi dispiace Alice, è tutta colpa mia! Non meritavi tutto questo, perdonami!"  
Alain la strinse a perdendosi in un abbraccio disperato sussurrò: "Spero che ti mi perdoni, non mi sento degno del tuo amore!"  
La strinse ancora e lentamente varcarono il portone di casa.

Andrè vide Brune che aveva il volto insanguinato, lo sollevò da terra e lo condusse al comando delle guardie di Arras, con l'accusa di aggressione al sindaco.  
Era la parola del sindaco e quella dei padroni della Contea contro quella di un provocatore.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Il complotto**_

Dei rumori provenivano dall' interno della fabbrica, le macchine erano in piena attività, gli operai si prodigavano con attenzione al loro lavoro.  
Luis si aggirava all 'interno della fabbrica per cercare un operaio, era di spalle e ripiegava i tessuti.  
"Brune lascia il tuo lavoro e vai in ufficio, ti vuole la padrona."  
"Vuole me?" – Ribatté il ragazzo nervosamente portandosi la mano al petto."  
"Si, cerca proprio te, su lascia tutto e vai."  
Il ragazzo ripose l'ultimo pezzo di stoffa, passo dopo passo, con spavalderia lasciò la fabbrica.

Un tocco alla porta.  
"Avanti." – Oscar era dietro la scrivania, intenta a catalogare alcuni fascicoli, mentre Andrè era in piedi appoggiato alla finestra a braccia conserte.

"Buongiorno Madame."  
Oscar si alzò e avanzò verso il giovane. Lo sguardo era freddo e tagliente, disse: "Entra e chiudi la porta! Sarò molto sbrigativa. Cosa vuoi da Alice?"  
"Io madame? Nulla! Volevo solo fare amicizia con lei e nient'altro."  
Andrè avanzò verso il giovane e continuò: "Peccato che lei non abbia alcun interesse a diventare tua amica. Allora Brune, mi sono spiegato? – Il tono saliva  
Lo sguardo arrogante del ragazzo, infastidì moltissimo Andrè che incalzò: "Lasciala stare se non vuoi cacciarti nei guai."  
"Io non capisco padrone perché tanto fervore, dopo tutto non siete suo marito! E poi, ho sentito dire, che piuttosto che occuparsi della sua mogliettina, preferisce ubriacarsi!" – Esclamò con arroganza.  
Oscar e Andrè rimasero inorriditi da quelle parole e quest'ultimo andando su tutte le furie, lo afferrò per il bavero e digrignò: "Prova ad infastidire ancora Alice e ti farò pentire di quello che hai appena detto! Mi sono spiegato?"  
Andrè mollò la presa e lo spinse all' indietro facendolo barcollare e cadere a terra.  
Il tono severo sfociato in un urlo di Oscar: "Un momento Brune, un altro passo falso non solo dovrai pagare le conseguenze delle tue azioni ma ti ritroverai fuori di qui! Mi sono spiegata? E adesso fuori!"  
"Si madame." – Il tono era fiero e per niente arrendevole.  
Andrè chiuse la porta e disse: "Quel tale non mi piace per niente.".  
"Andrè, quel ragazzo non mi sembra affatto infatuato di Alice. L'ho osservato attentamente quando gli hai parlato: il suo e un atteggiamento di sfida. Andrè penso che quel ragazzo venga manipolato da qualcuno …"

"Oscar l'ho penso anch'io. Gli unici nemici di Alain sono all' interno del comune."  
"Andrè penso che tu abbia ragione. Sono sicura che dietro a tutto questo ci siano loro!" "Oscar, Alice ha detto che Alain tutte le sere va a bere alla locanda da Pierre, vuol dire che stasera ci andrò anch'io."

Andrè legò il suo cavallo alla staccionata, dall' esterno dell'osteria si udivano chiacchiericci e risate.  
Andrè spalancò la porta, tutti i tavoli erano occupati, con lo sguardo cercava Alain ma non riusciva a vederlo.  
Gli si avvicinò Pierre che disse: "Andrè se stai cercando Alain è li dietro, vieni con me." – I due si fecero spazio tra gli avventori e l'oste indicandolo con l'indice disse: " Eccolo là, ormai viene qui tutte le sere ad ubriacarsi, io proprio non lo capisco, è una brava persona, ha una bella famiglia è amato e ben voluto da tutti, però la sera si trasforma, diventa un'altro! Però almeno il buon senso di mandare via tutte le donne che si offrono a lui! ... Provaci tu, magari riesci a fare qualcosa per lui!"  
"Ci proverò Pierre, grazie."

Alain stringeva le mani al bicchiere, la testa china, lo sguardo fisso sul liquido.  
Andrè avanzò verso di lui, gli si fermò davanti e appoggiando le mani sul tavolo, disse: "Ciao Alain …"  
"Che diavolo ci fai qui? Non credo, che anche tu abbia delle pene tali da soffocare per venire qui ad ubriacarti! ... E' meglio che torni a casa da … tua moglie e dai tuoi figli …" – Alzò la testa e guardando Andrè continuò imperterrito "André, non ho più niente … solo la carica di sindaco e la bottiglia!Ah ah ah ...  
André gli si avvicinò, e prendendolo per braccio lo sollevò e disse: "Andiamo, su alzati amico."  
"Dove mi porti, non lo vedi che non riesco a reggermi?"  
"Certo che lo vedo! Barcolli come il miglior ubriacone del villaggio!"  
"come ti permetti di parlarmi in questo modo?!"  
"Su, vieni via con me. Ho recuperato il tuo cavallo, sali in sella e andiamo."  
"Dove?"  
"L'ho vedrai … adesso andiamo." – Andrè e Alain montarono a cavallo e partirono.

"Ehi Andrè mi hai portato a lavorare nella tua fabbrica!...Ti assicuro che il lavoro che mi hai procurato è più che sufficiente! Ih ih ih ..."  
"Su scendi Alain che stasera passeremo la notte qui!"  
Alain lo guardò strabiliato: "Ti sei ammattito o cosa?"

"Su vieni, entra in ufficio… ho fatto mettere due letti."  
"Ah ah ah ...Ho capito … Anche tu sei finito nella stanza degli ospiti proprio come me! … Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, che il Comandante ti avrebbe messo a stecchetto …"  
"Non è quello che pensi. Ho bisogno di parlarti, non certo adesso ma quando sarai tornato in te, cioè domani mattina, appena ti sarà passata la sbronza."  
"Tu sei matto Andrè, rinunci a stare con tua moglie per dormire con me! ... No, non ci credo. Ci mancava solo questa, qui rischiamo di essere coinvolti in uno scandalo, già mi immagino domani mattina, messi sulla bocca di tutta Arras: il sindaco e il padrone! Ah ah ah ah ..."  
"Hai finito di dire idiozie? Vedi di dormire, solo così ti potrà passare la sbronza!"  
Alain si distese sul letto e si addormentò poco dopo, tra lamentele e risate sconnesse.

Quella mattina Oscar si recò più tardi a lavoro. Lucien l'accompagnò in carrozza.

Andrè era sveglio da un pezzo era seduto dietro la scrivania, aveva preparato la colazione. Un lamento, Andrè alzò lo sguardo, vide Alain portarsi la mano alla testa "Ohi ohi che male!"  
"Secondo me, la testa non ti fa abbastanza male amico, se passi tutte le sere a ubriacarti!" "Andrè ti prego non voglio ascoltare i tuoi predicozzi … e poi … dove diavolo mi trovo?" – Protestò tirandosi su e sedendosi sul letto.  
"Tra un boccone e l'altro disse canzonandolo: " Ma pensa tu! … Sei ancora così ubriaco fradicio che sono ricordi nulla, nemmeno come sei arrivato fin qui, vero Alain?"  
"Ti prego Andrè non prendermi in giro … ho male alla testa … per favore …" "Si, si, ti lascio in pace, continua a dormire che mi servi sobrio, non posso parlare con un ubriacone!"  
"Ehi … non ti permettere di offendermi altrimenti …"  
"Altrimenti cosa? Sei ridicolo, te ne rendi conto?"  
Alain non ebbe la forza di ribattere e si accasciò nuovamente sul cuscino e si addormentò.

La porta si aprì.  
"Oscar … sei arrivata!"  
Entrando guardò i due letti, lo sguardo ricadde su Alain che dormiva profondamente.  
"Andrè non si è ancora svegliato?"  
"Si, ha detto un mucchio di fesserie e si è riaddormento."  
"Allora aspetteremo che ritorni in se! André, hai avvisato Alice che suo marito è qui?"  
"Si, l'ho fatto ieri sera prima di recarmi in osteria. Adesso non ci resta che aspettare, intanto diamo una ripulita al tavolo, stamattina ti darò una mano con le scartoffie!"

Era quasi l'ora di pranzo, Andrè e Oscar erano talmente presi dal lavoro, neanche si resero conto del tempo passato, una voce distolse le loro menti.  
"Che accidenti succede qui! … Dove mi trovo?" – Disse Alain guardandosi intorno, stupendosi di vedere i suoi amici intenti a lavorare.  
"Bentornato tra noi Alain!" – Esclamò Andrè che si alzò e gli andò incontro.  
"Bentornato da dove amico?  
"Dalla tua pietosa sbronza, caro Alain!"  
"A si è vero!Mi sembra di averti visto da Pierre ieri sera! ... Non capisco perché mi hai portato qui?"  
"Semplice … Devo ritrovare un amico che si è perduto!" –  
"Oh finiscila di dire idiozie, se hai qualcosa da dire fa subito."  
Oscar si alzò e avvicinandolo, disse: "Non credi che dovresti mettere in ordine la tua vita?"  
"Vorrei comandante, ma mia moglie, non me lo permette."  
"Non è in questo modo che potrai riuscirci. Tua moglie se la vuoi riavere, dovrai riconquistarla!"  
"Riconquistarla? Non credo che sia bravo in certe cose …"  
Andrè ribatté: "Non credo, altrimenti non si sarebbe innamorata di te."  
"Ma che centra Andrè, quando l'ho conosciuta, lei non sapeva niente di me, adesso ha conosciuto il peggio di suo marito, e una donna ferita diventa una belva feroce! … Con tutto il rispetto comandante."  
Oscar disse: "Questo può valere per una donna che non ama, ma Alice ti ama, sta aspettando un gesto di buona volontà da parte tua per riaverti accanto."  
"No comandante, non è così ... mi ha buttato fuori dalla camera coniugale e questa la dice lunga!"  
"E invece ti sbagli! Non credi di averla ferita abbastanza con il tuo atteggiamento, cosa ti aspettavi? … Adesso sei di fronte a una scelta, o la riconquisti oppure la lasci andare, tocca te decidere."  
"A parole sembra facile, ma non lo è!"  
"Alain ricordi quando ti dissi che Alice prima o poi si sarebbe stancata ad aspettarti? Beh, adesso ha un corteggiatore …"  
Alain sollevò le coperte e alzandosi dal letto sbraitò: "Cosa dite Comandante?"  
André continuò: "Oscar ha detto la verità. C'è qualcuno che sta approfittando della situazione, tutti sanno che passi le serate in osteria lasciando tua moglie sola! Una donna giovane e bella a non passa inosservata, qualcuno si è fatto avanti e …"  
"Ditemi chi è, che gli spacco la faccia avanti …"  
Oscar incalzò con sorriso beffardo infierì: "Cosa c'è soldato Sassoin, ti senti ferito nel il tuo è amor proprio o cosa?" – Sguardo nello sguardo.  
Alain si ammutolì sentendosi confuso.  
André incalzò: "Allora Alain sei davvero sicuro di non riuscire più a conquistare tua moglie? O magari davi per scontato che qualsiasi torto che tu le facessi, lei ti sarebbe stata accanto!  
"Andrè per favore smettila …" Alain si sentiva rodersi dentro, il cuore batteva all'impazzata, l'impeto saliva, sentiva un sentimento nuovo che si faceva strada non capiva se la sua era gelosia oppure orgoglio ferito. Si sedette alla scrivania e portandosi le mani alla testa disse: "Mi sento confuso, sono un uomo finito."  
" E' già qualcosa ammetterlo …"  
"Chi è? Ditemi chi è?"

Un tocco alla porta.  
"Madame, devo parlarvi …"  
" Avanti! ...Cosa c'è Luis?"  
"Brune dopo la pausa pranzo mi ha detto che sarebbe passato per il vostro ufficio ma da allora non è più tornato, il suo posto è rimasto vacante."  
"Cosa! André hai sentito?"  
Un sospetto, lo sguardo di entrambi addosso ad Alain.  
Alain capì e incalzò: "Ora ho capito!E' quel tizio della festa e se quello è passato davvero per l'ufficio, magari mi ha visto e avrà pensato di avere campo libero con mia moglie! Adesso gli faccio vedere io."  
Alain scostò con forza Luis che era davanti alla porta, lasciò l'ufficio, montò a cavallo e partì lanciando il cavallo al galoppo.  
"No aspetta Alain …" – Gli urlò dietro Andrè.  
Oscar esclamò: "Andrè, Alain potrebbe mettersi nei guai, raggiungilo!"  
"Andrè montò a cavallo e partì.

"Alice, hanno portato questi fiori per te!"  
"Denise, chi li ha portati?"  
"Un giovane, ha detto di chiamarsi Brune."  
"Cosa!"  
"Si, è nell'atrio, ti sta aspettando."  
" Non è possibile! Adesso basta! Non deve più osare di importunarmi!"  
Alice afferrò con rabbia i fiori e a passo veloce seguita dalla donna, si diresse all' ingresso di casa, aprì la porta e lo vide.  
"Che diavolo volete, vi ho detto un infinità di volte che non dovete importunarmi …"  
Alice gli gettò i fiori in faccia e lo cacciò in malo modo sotto lo sguardo stupito di Denise.  
" Adesso andate via immediatamente!"  
Tono beffardo e atteggiamento insolente,ignorò completamente la presenza di Denise, Brune con arroganza, disse: "Prova a fare uno scandalo, chi ci rimetterà sarai soltanto tu, perché io posso raccontare ciò che voglio."  
Lo sguardo di Alice era inorridito, Denise spaventata si portò la mano alla bocca, mentre alle loro spalle avanzava imperterrito Alain, che ascoltò le ultime parole di Brune. Preso dall'ira e sotto lo sguardo delle due donne, lo afferrò per le spalle, lo scaraventò per terra e chinandosi su di lui lo riempì di pugni, senza dare il tempo a Brune, di rendersi conto cosa stesse accadendo. Un pugno dopo l'altro ormai il giovane non aveva più la forza di reagire. Alain non si fermava, continuava a sferrare calci e pugni.  
Alice urlò: " LASCIALO ALAIN, LO STAI AMMAZZANDO!"  
"MALEDETTO! VORRESTI RICATTARE MIA MOGLIE! Su avanti ripetilo se hai coraggio!"  
Denise, digrignò: "Alain lascialo, non può reagire ..."  
Poco dopo sopraggiunse Andrè, scese immediatamente da cavallo si avventò su Alain tentando di fermarlo. Ormai il mal capitato era esanime al suolo.  
"Sta fermo Alain lo stai ammazzando …"  
"LASCIAMI ... LASCIAMI ANDRE'!"  
"Smettila, smettila Alain lo hai riempito di pugni non riesce a reagire …"  
"Lasciami, lasciami … hai sentito quel bastardo cosa ha detto a mia moglie? Io lo ammazzo! …"  
Alice era in lacrime, gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, disse: "Calmati Alain, lascialo stare non mi ha fatto nulla … ti prego Alain …"  
Le lacrime di Alice, i respiri affannati, animi in subbuglio, guance arrossate Alain si strinse a lei affondando la testa tra i suoi lunghi capelli neri e sussurrò: "Mi dispiace Alice, è tutta colpa mia! Non meritavi tutto questo, perdonami!"  
Alain la strinse a perdendosi in un abbraccio disperato sussurrò: "Spero che ti mi perdoni, non mi sento degno del tuo amore!"  
La strinse ancora e lentamente varcarono il portone di casa.

Andrè vide Brune che aveva il volto insanguinato, lo sollevò da terra e lo condusse al comando delle guardie di Arras, con l'accusa di aggressione al sindaco.  
Era la parola del sindaco e quella dei padroni della Contea contro quella di un provocatore.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Uno strano incontro**_

Oscar, seduta nel salotto di casa, era assorta dalla lettura.  
André la vide ed esclamò felice: "Non ci posso credere!"  
Lei distolse gli occhi dal giornale, ribatté: " Non credi a cosa?"  
"Finalmente ti vedo con indosso un vestito! Sei stupenda! …"  
Oscar sorrise indispettita, non rispose e continuò a leggere.  
" E' mai possibile che per vederti così, cioè voglio dire, in abito femminile devo aspettare un evento particolare oppure devo sperare che tu mi dia un figlio?!"  
Oscar sorrise stizzita e tirando su gli occhi dal giornale, ribatté:: "Ma per te, è così importante vedermi con questi abiti che tra l'altro non mi donano affatto!"  
"Come sarebbe a dire che non ti donano, sei … sei bellissima! Non ti dico poi con il pancione, sei meravigliosa e molto più femminile!.. Dammi un bacio, non resisto a tanta bellezza e femminilità! Ih ih ..."  
André si chinò e la baciò teneramente.  
Oscar indispettita gli morse il labbro.  
"Ai! … sei rimasta la bambina dispettosa di un tempo!" – Disse portandosi la mano alla bocca.  
"Cosa c'è Andrè! Non ridi più?"  
"Ahi ahi! Comunque sia, rimani dispettosa."  
"Io sarò anche dispettosa ma tu, devi ammettere che sai come provocarmi! Siamo pari."  
"Cattiva e dispettosa! Su, fammi posto, voglio sedermi accanto a te!"  
"Avanti marito insolente, vieni qui accanto a me!"  
"Ah ah ah .. Io insolente!"  
"Si, tu!... Stanotte mi hai fatto dormire pochissimo ..."  
"Non credo che ti sia dispiaciuto!"  
" Dispiacermi ... no, ma stanca si!"  
"Umm .. Ho capito! Vuol dire che ti lascerò più tempo per dormire!"  
"Grazie André! Ah ah ah ah ..."  
"Ah ah ah ... Sei tremendamente bella quando ridi! ... Cosa stai leggendo?"  
"E' il giornale che ho comprato la settimana scorsa. E' incredibile, con tutto quello che è successo, l'avevo dimenticato nel cassetto! ... Oh Andrè .. si è gonfiato il labbro, mi dispiace non mi sono resa conto di averti fatto davvero male! Per farmi perdonare, ti bacio ..." – Un altro bacio.  
"Va bene sei perdonata … mia dispettosa ah ah ah! Dai adesso dimmi cosa stai leggendo!"  
"Ci sono due notizie importanti: la prima che è stato abolito il regime feudale, gli aristocratici, e tutti i titolari privilegiati,hanno rinunciato ai loro diritti signorili e la seconda, è stata emanata la dichiarazione dei diritti dell'uomo e del cittadino."  
"Però che notizie!"  
Dei passi, entrò in salotto il generale con Gabriel in braccio.  
"Oscar il bambino è irrequieto, ha sonno ma non riesce a dormire."  
Il piccolo appena vide sua madre, emise un grido di protesta. Oscar posò il giornale sul divano,prese in braccio il piccolo che le si avvinghiò al collo e poco dopo si addormentò.  
Il generale vide il giornale sul divano, lo prese e domandò: "Novità Andrè?"  
"Leggete pure signore …"  
Dopo un po' Augustin commentò: " Tutto sta cambiando ormai Parigi è invivibile, di questo passo non so dove si andrà a finire!"  
"Ma di cosa state parlando padre?"  
"Ma come non hai letto? Parlo della tensione che si sta creando per via della difficile situazione economica ..."  
Dei passi e il discorso si interruppe: "La cena è in tavola!"  
"Grazie Adeline, adesso arriviamo." – Disse Andrè.  
"André, domani verrò in fabbrica, desidero tenermi occupato almeno mezza giornata, non sono abituato a stare con le mani in mano."  
"Certo signore, in fabbrica c'è sempre qualcosa da fare, magari potreste visionare il lavoro degli operai."  
"Vedremo Andrè, domani ne riparleremo."

Dopo cena erano nella loro stanza,i piccoli dormivano beatamente e Oscar era a letto rannicchiata sotto le coperte, quella sera faceva un poco freddo si avvertiva l'arrivo dell'autunno, intanto che aspettava il rientro di Andrè che era di sotto a chiacchierare con la nonna, si appisolò.  
La porta si aprì.  
"Oscar, ti sei addormentata, mi dispiace!"  
Andrè cercando di non far rumore, si cambiò, e delicatamente alzò le coperte, si mise a letto, si girò di fianco verso di lei che era di spalle, sentì la sua mano prendere la sua.  
Un sussurro: "Finalmente sei arrivato! Sappi che non dormo, ti stavo aspettando! ... Su abbracciami sento freddo!"  
"Vieni qui! E' vero, sei fredda! Penso io a scaldarti! ... Oscar, il ventre si è arrotondando ..."  
"Mi pare ovvio André, altrimenti stamattina non avrei indossato le vesti!... Andrè sei stanco?"  
"Perché me lo chiedi?"  
"Ecco, sarà la gravidanza ma non riesco a dormire!"  
"Nemmeno io riesco a dormire, credo di essere nelle tue stesse condizioni. Non dimenticare che anch'io aspetto un bambino esattamente come te …" Le baciò la nuca, lei si girò verso di lui.  
" Ti voglio Andrè …"  
"Accidenti madame Grandiè diventi sempre più sfrontata! Mi fai quasi paura."  
Un bacio e ancora un altro,i due innamorati si amarono appassionatamente, sussurrandosi all'infinito parole d'amore.  
"Ti amo Andrè …"  
"Ti amo Oscar …"

L'indomani sulla vettura guidata da Andrè, c'erano Oscar e il generale: i tre erano diretti in fabbrica.  
"Oscar come ti senti?"  
"Bene padre e solo che mi da un po' fastidio il movimento della vettura nonostante che Andrè vada piano. Credo che a breve, non potrò più andare in fabbrica!"  
"Quando non te la sentirai più, se lo vorrai, potrai farti portare da tuo marito il lavoro a casa."  
"Ci avevo già pensato! ... Padre, credo che verrò ancora qualche altra settimana, poi resterò a casa."  
Azzurro nel azzurro.  
"Oscar avrai un altro tesoro, vale la pena di sacrificarsi un poco."

" Si, certo padre ..."

Oscar sbirciò dal finestrino, esclamo: "Finalmente siamo arrivati, non ne potevo più!"  
Era la prima volta che Augustin la sentiva lamentarsi e questo gli diede pensiero.  
"Scese prima il generale, porse la mano aiutando sua figlia.  
"Grazie padre, intanto che Andrè vi porta a visitare la fabbrica, io vado in ufficio, vi aspetto lì."

Andrè e il generale cominciarono il loro giro all'interno dell'edificio e quest'ultimo disse: "Dovresti convincere Oscar a rimanere a casa …"  
"Perché generale?"  
"Oscar ha difficoltà a viaggiare …"  
"Ma lei non mi ha detto mai nulla al riguardo."  
"Durante il tragitto si è lamentata, tu sai che non è da lei farlo! Magari, potresti portarle il lavoro a casa, ma convincila quanto prima a non venire più .  
"Si signore, stasera parlerò con lei, adesso andiamo, così valuterete Voi stesso cosa fare."

Quella mattina in fabbrica arrivò inaspettatamente una conoscenza dei padroni .  
Un tocco alla porta dell'ufficio.  
"Avanti …"  
"Madame Oscar c'è una cliente …"  
"Di chi si tratta?"  
Impetuosamente la donna fece irruzione.  
"Sono io, madame Rose …" – La donna sgranò gli occhi quando vide Oscar in abiti femminili e per di più in stato di gravidanza.  
Ad Oscar non sfuggì l'impertinenza e la sfacciataggine che era ben visibile sul volto della donna, si alzò in piedi e con alterigia disse: "Bentornata Madame Rose, è un piacere rivedervi! Sappiate che il materiale di questo mese è già pronto per la consegna, vi arriverà al massimo dopo domani."  
Madame Rose ancora stupita di un inedita Oscar, farfugliò: "Si … si … madame."  
"Qualcosa non va? Forse non vi sentite bene madame?" "No … no …"  
"Sarà madame, ma avete l'aria sorpresa! Ma prego accomodatevi, non vorrei che Vi sentiste male!"  
La donna si accomodò, e Oscar prese il suo posto dietro la scrivania. Erano faccia a faccia.  
"Allora madame Rose, in cosa posso esservi utile? Per caso avete bisogno di altro materiale o cosa?"  
"Vedete madame Oscar, mi serve un altro importante quantitativo di stoffe, esattamente il doppio." "Mi fa davvero piacere madame, ma non era il caso di disturbarvi. Avete affrontato un viaggio così disagevole, bastava che mandaste i vostri collaboratori. A proposito dove sono? Non li vedo."  
"Non sono con me … ecco sono venuta da sola."  
La porta si aprì improvvisamente.  
"Oscar tuo padre … Madame Rose …voi qui!"  
La donna avvampò e disse: "Si signor Grandièr, ho bisogno di un ennesimo quantitativo di stoffe esattamente il doppio, come ho detto poco fa a vostra … moglie."  
Andrè avanzò verso di lei e porse la mano sotto lo sguardo geloso di Oscar prese posto.  
Madame Rose aveva di fronte Oscar e alla sua destra Andrè. Presero accordi sul quantitativo ma inevitabilmente lo sguardo insolente della donna era addosso ad Andrè.  
Oscar fu molto sbrigativa e dopo aver concluso, firmarono l'accordo.  
La porta si aprì, era ancora Luis: " Madame Oscar, vostro padre Vi chiede di raggiungerlo appena possibile ."  
"Cosa succede?"  
"Non so, però vuole che andiate."  
"Oscar si alzò dalla poltrona.  
Rose la scrutò e lo sguardo continuava a cadeva sul ventre.  
Oscar la guardò e con tono severo disse: "Bene abbiamo concluso …"  
Madame Rose rimase ancorata in ufficio, Andrè disse: "Oscar rimani, vado io da tuo padre, non voglio che ti affatichi! ... Scusate madame, ma devo andare in produzione vi saluto."  
"Esco con Voi Signor Grandièr, tanto abbiamo concluso."

Andrè uscì seguito da Madame Rose. Oscar infastidita dall'atteggiamento della donna, li accompagnò alla porta seguendoli con lo sguardo, li vide allontanare. La donna raggiunse la carrozza e prima di salire disse: "Sono compiaciuta Andrè, a quanto pare abbiamo firmato un nuovo accordo, spero che in seguito riusciremo a diventare amici!" – Mormorò la donna con atteggiamento ammiccante. Anche se non potette udire le parole, l'atteggiamento inequivocabile della donna non sfuggì ad Oscar.  
Andrè rimase basito e mentre la carrozza partì pensò: _**"Se Oscar avesse ascoltato, come minimo l'avrebbe infilzata! Meglio che torni in produzione.**_."

Oscar e Andrè erano a casa nella loro stanza, sorvegliavano i loro bambini che erano sul tappeto alle prese con i loro giochi.  
Oscar guardava con sospetto Andrè.  
"Cos'hai? E' da questa mattina che mi osservi in modo strano!"  
"Chi io?"  
"Si tu." br  
Andrè spalancò gli occhi, ribattè timidamente: "Cosa vuoi insinuare?"  
"Hai capito benissimo Andrè! Quella, ti ha detto qualcosa che ti ha lasciato interdetto. Tu dimentichi, che prima di portare questo abito, ho indossato la divisa! Sono un dannato soldato e nessuno mi prende in giro, neanche tu Grandièr!"  
"Deduco che sei piuttosto alterata e questo non può che farti male, calmati."  
"Sono calma Andrè, non lo vedi? I bambini neanche se ne accorgono."  
Andrè guardò i bimbi che continuavano tranquillamente a giocare.  
Lei lo guardò negli occhi.  
"Ti ha fatto delle avance, non negarlo, tanto non serve! Quella è una mangiatrice di uomini!""  
ù "Ci conosciamo talmente bene che non riusciamo a nasconderci nulla, vero?!"  
"E perché mai dovremmo nasconderci qualcosa, e poi lo vedi? Lo hai appena ammesso!"  
"Oscar, Oscar basta è inutile discutere per qualcosa che non sussiste."  
"Forse è meglio che tu, non mi dica nulla, altrimenti …"  
"No,no è meglio che te lo dica perché saresti capace di rendermi la vita impossibile. Madame Rose ha detto che spera che in futuro diventi mia amica."  
"COSA! Con te immagino, non certo con me! Andrè io lo intendo solo in un senso …"  
"E da quando in qua fai certe congetture?"  
"Da quando … da quando …"- I due erano così presi dalla discussione che non si accorsero che i piccoli si erano addormentati.  
Oscar si voltò distrattamente vide i bambini addormentati,con calma prese Gabriel e l'adagiò nel suo lettino, Andrè provvide per Aurora.

Adesso erano nuovamente faccia a faccia.  
"Allora strega, ora dimmi perché ti arrabbi così tanto, dato che non centro nulla in tutto questo!?"  
"Questa poi! Mi hai chiamata in tanti modi, ma mai strega!" Andrè avanzò erano vicinissimi.  
"Però non ti facevo tanto gelosa!" – Le diede un piccolo bacio sulla punta del naso.  
Lei si allontanò appena e ribatté: "Io gelosa! Non è vero!"  
"A si! Se non sei gelosa, cosa sei ... furiosa?!"  
"Io furiosa?!"  
"Dimentichi che ti conosco Oscar! Se tu avessi avuto una spada a portata di mano, l'avresti infilzata! ih ih ih ... Vieni qui, fatti abbracciare ..."  
"Niente affatto, stammi lontana! Andrè, ho l'impressione che tu ne sia lusingato o sbaglio?!"  
Lui sorrise e non rispose.  
Lei continuò imperterrita dandogli le spalle: "Vorrei vedere se qualcuno mi corteggiasse spudoratamente, tu come reagiresti?"  
"Un momento mogliettina, ti rinfresco un po' la memoria! Facciamo un passo indietro, così ti faccio una lista dei tuoi pretendenti…"  
"Cosa!"  
"Allora vediamo da dove, anzi da chi comincio ...Fersen?… Girodelle? … Aspetta quel donnaiolo che chiese la tua mano a tuo padre, aspetta come si chiamava … a si il duca Montiel.  
"Finiscila Andrè!"  
La strinse ancora e le diede un bacio sul collo.  
"Non ho finito, sta calma, aspetta … senza contare i soldati della guardia con i loro commenti osceni che ti immaginavano tutte le notti nei loro letti e non ti dico come, in che maniera! Ti assicuro che avevano un 'immaginazione ferrea ."  
"Smettila …"  
"No cara, non ho finito! ... Ti assicuro che ciò che dicevano i nostri amici erano parole irripetibili e non certo lusinghiere nei riguardi del loro bel Comandante, al punto tale che desideravo spaccare la faccia a uno a uno, invece ho dovuto sopportare in silenzio …"  
"Su Andrè ora basta!"  
"No, no,non ho ancora finito … " – Fu perentorio la tirò a se, si sedette alla sedia e la fece sedere sulle sue ginocchia.  
"Guardami! ... Cosa dire di Alain?!"  
Lei spalancò gli occhi, arrossì.  
"Ti ha perfino baciata, ricordi? L'avevo quasi ammazzato di botte. Quello era pazzo di te! Era? Ma che dico!… Spero che almeno adesso non ti pensi più, quando è in intimità con sua moglie. Pensa che me l'ha anche detto! Sai, le sue parole mi hanno dato molto fastidio!" "Su Andrè non mi dire che sei ancora geloso di lui!"  
"Io! …. Certo che no! …. Nooo Oscar, per nulla geloso! Però, se solo ci penso non solo divento geloso ma anche matto! …. Ironia del destino, lo hai anche accompagnato all'altare e siamo i suoi testimoni di nozze! Infine rimane l'ultimo: il nipote di Bouillè. E tu mi fai una scenata per quella … per quella madame Rose, che neanche guardo?!"

"Ih ih ih ... Davvero hai notato tutto questo?"  
" Ma cosa pensavi, che fossi cieca o stupida!? Non dimentico certo che eravamo circondati da depravati lussuriosi!"  
"E anche se fosse! Allora non ero niente per te, non potevi essere gelosa, invece per me era differente! Ti ho sempre amata ed eri continuamente circondata da uomini bramosi, che pur di averti, avrebbero fatto carte false."  
Oscar perse l'aria sbarazzina, e guardando disse: "Tu credi Andrè, che fosse davvero così?! Secondo te, io non ero gelosa! Invece lo ero eccome! …"  
"Gelosa tu? Ma cosa dici?"  
Occhi neghi occhi.  
" Dico quello che dico. Si gelosa. Mi dava immensamente fastidio vederti circondato continuamente dalle donne, non chiedermi perché ma ero terribilmente gelosa! Chissà ... forse perché ti sentivo fratello, amico o magari in cuor mio sentivo altro e non me ne rendevo conto! ... Una cosa ero sicura, non volevo perderti!"  
Andrè sgranò gli occhi, rimase esterrefatto.  
"Questa poi, non me lo sarei mai aspettato."  
"Già … questa gelosia che mi rodeva dentro, l'ho provata prima, di quella folle dichiarazione d'amore che mi hai fatto." – I suoi occhi divennero improvvisamente tristi.  
Lui le prese le mani e domandò: "Cosa c'è Oscar?"  
"A niente, niente Andrè e solo che … sono stata così cieca che non l'avevo capito."  
" Vieni qui, dammi un bacio!"  
" Oh Andrè. Andrè caro! Mio André!"  
" ...Che ne dici di metterci a letto, mia gelosona!"  
"Aspetta fratello, prima controllo i bambini."  
"A fratello ah ah ah!" "Si fratello, anche se devo ammettere che come fratello ti lasci un tantino a desiderare!"  
"Come!"  
"Guarda che pancia che mi ritrovo!"  
"Ah ah ah ..."  
"No, aspetta non ridere! Cosa mi hai detto tempo fa? ... Amica, compagna, e ..."  
"Amante, la mia amante! ... Vieni qui strega … tra poco mi darai un altro figlio e hai il potere di farmi impazzire come un ragazzino!"  
"Andrè spero che questa volta sia davvero uno solo!"


	60. Chapter 60

_**La rivincita di Alain**_

"Allora Brune cosa ti ha spinto ad aggredire il nostro Sindaco?" – Chiese il comandante delle guardie.  
"Io non ho aggredito nessuno, se mai sono stato aggredito."  
"Andrè Grandièr, se non che, padrone di questa contea, ti accusa, di aver aspettato il sindaco davanti casa sua e di averlo aggredito."  
"Ho l'aria di chi ha a aggredito, o di chi è stato aggredito! Mi avete guardato in faccia come mi ha ridotto quel animale?"  
Un soldato presente all' interrogatorio intervenne: "Ehi, come ti permetti di parlare così del nostro sindaco?! Se te le ha date, vuol dire che te le meritavi!"  
Un colpo di tosse del Comandante il soldato fu richiamato all'ordine: "Jack ..."  
"E va bene se non vuoi confessare, vuol dire che per adesso vai dritto in prigione, uscirai quando avrai detto la verità!"

_**In casa Sassoin**_

"Alain, Alain calmati, ti prego … io … mi dispiace Alain …"  
Le guance erano rigate dalle lacrime, che scendevano copiose.  
Sguardo nello sguardo.  
Alain con i pollici gliele asciugò.  
"Non piangere Alice non lo sopporto …"  
"Alain ti prego, ignora qualsiasi provocazione ."  
"Alice … ti preoccupi ancora per me!?"  
"E' naturale Alain, sei mio marito! … Anche se tu non mi ami …"  
"No Alice non dirlo. Sono consapevole di essere confuso però … tu … tu … non mi sei indifferente, è solo che, riconosco di essere un uomo smarrito, non voglio che tu, mi escluda ancora dalla tua vita. Io non so cosa provo … ma una cosa ho capito in questi giorni che mi hai allontanato dalla tua vita, mi sei mancata …" – Le grandi mani carezzarono il viso e l'indice asciugava ancora le lacrime, fino a portarlo a un gesto istintivo: la baciò sul lato della bocca.  
Lei strinse gli occhi con forza le parole rimasero prigioniere: _**Ti amo Alain!**_  
Alain la guardò timidamente e dopo averle carezzato il viso, lasciò quella che era sempre stata la loro camera da letto, per occupare quella degli ospiti, lasciando Alice in preda alla disperazione.

"Allora Andrè cosa è accaduto?"  
"Era una trappola Oscar, ne sono sicuro. Quel giorno alla fiera ho visto Brune farfugliare con Roux."  
"E' chiaro Andrè, volevano vendicarsi! ... Per fortuna Alice non è caduta nella trappola.  
"Già per fortuna! Se non fossi intervenuto, Brune avrebbe fatto una brutta fine, Alain era una furia per poco non l'ammazzava."  
"Immagino Andrè … conosco quell' espressione …"  
"Ti riferisci all'aggressione di Girodelle?"  
"Si ..."  
Andrè l'abbracciò e la strinse a se, le diede un piccolo bacio, le prese la mano e la portò sul divano.  
"Su vieni! ... Ho portato Brune in caserma, ed è in stato di fermo. Al Comandante gli ho racconto dei mie sospetti, e ho aggiunto che Alain è stato aggredito. Sono sicuro che crederanno alla sua innocenza , è ben voluto da tutti! Ora vediamo cosa succederà."

Aurora era in braccio a Joland, appena vide la mamma, spalancò immediatamente le braccia. Oscar la prese in braccio e con sguardo tenero e amorevole la riempì di baci.  
"Joland dov'è Gabriel?"  
"Dorme ancora Andrè! ... Andrè, sono stata in paese, tutti dicono che Alain è stato aggredito ma ha picchiato duro!  
"Si è così Joland, Alain è stato aggredito."  
"Ma guarda un po', non si può stare tranquilli, eppure ad Arras, a parte l'episodio del vecchio sindaco, non è mai accaduto nulla di simile! Mi domando dove arriveremo di questo passo!" – Borbottò la donna lasciando il salone.

" Oscar è la versione che dobbiamo sostenere se vogliamo aiutarlo. Domani mattina prima di andare in fabbrica andremo a casa sua."  
"Si certo Andrè."

La carrozza si fermò davanti al portone della casa del sindaco, il battente colpì la porta due volte.  
Denise aprì il portone.  
"Siete voi signori! Entrate, adesso vi annuncio ai padroni."  
La voce alle spalle di Alain "Non è necessario Denise, siamo qui! Oscar, Andrè accomodatevi."

"Alain dobbiamo parlarti! Ascoltami, quanto sto per dirti è piuttosto importante ma devi promettermi di mantenere la calma e soprattutto devi saperti comportare …"  
"Taglia corto amico, non sono poi così stupido, dimmi cos'altro devo sapere."  
Le parole di André preoccuparono Alice.  
Lo sguardo freddo di Oscar su Alain.  
"Alain quel giorno che Oscar e io siamo stati alla fiera, prima che Brune importunasse Alice, l'ho visto in atteggiamenti amichevoli con Roux e …"  
"E' tutto chiaro Andrè, lo hanno mandato per vendicarsi.  
Intervenne Oscar con tono fermo e deciso: "Andrè e io ne siamo certi ma non ci sono prove, ti chiediamo di non essere avventato. Stamattina che li incontrerai alla sede, comportati come sempre, non devi insospettirli, mi sono spiegata?"  
"Si va bene Comandante ma una cosa è sicuro, da questo momento li darò filo da torcere!"

Quella mattina Alain tardò di proposito, entrò nell' edificio comunale fischiettando con aria strafottente, mani in tasca, girò la maniglia, spalancò la porta e trovandoseli seduti ciascuno al loro posto esclamò con tono canzonatorio: "Accidenti compagni, vedo che siete in anticipo stamattina!"  
"No Signor Sindaco, noi non siamo in anticipo ma Voi in ritardo." – Disse l'uomo infastidito.  
"Dici che sono in ritardo Rox?"  
"Roux, Signor Sindaco."  
"Si,si, è lo stesso! …Allora signori, ieri mattina ho avuto un contrattempo o meglio un incidente così non ho fatto in tempo, a prendere parte al consiglio comunale …" - Sorriso beffardo che irritò i presenti.  
"A causa di un piccolo imprevisto, non abbiamo avuto modo di discutere sulle entrate comunale, si insomma, sto parlando delle tasse, avete capito! Ah ah aha ha ah ah …" – Una risata sguaiata che disturbò ancora di più i presenti.  
"Allora amati consiglieri, datemi il resoconto."  
Albert gli portò il registro e con l'indice indicò la cifra disponibile.  
"Ecco qua Signor Sindaco, questa è la somma che abbiamo a disposizione per il ripristino dell'edificio comunale. Sapete, nella parte ovest sono caduti dei calcinacci, c'è bisogno di una piccola manutenzione."  
Alain spalancò gli occhi e con stizza ribatté: "Forse non mi sono spiegato bene l'ultima volta, le manutenzioni di cui ha bisogno l'edificio comunale, saranno eseguite dal sottoscritto e dall'intera giunta! Un po' me la cavo e so per certo, che in mezzo a voi, c'è gente che prima di occupare la poltrona lavorava nei cantieri!" br "co="" ...="" come!"=""  
"Quindi possiamo tranquillamente vedercela tra di noi, senza ricorrere a terzi …"  
Lasciò l'intera giunta a bocca aperta, i loro sguardi allucinati.  
Poi, guardando Roux, Alain continuò "Rox ti darò la lista di ciò che serve, va al magazzino del signor Gerard a mio nome, prendi tutto ciò che serve e digli che appena avrò un po' tempo, passerò a saldare il conto!"  
Gi occhi si sgranarono ancora e la protesta giunse immediatamente "Ma cosa dite Signor Sindaco?! Noi dovremmo eseguire i lavori di manutenzione, cosa diranno i nostri paesani!? Ci prenderanno in giro!"  
"Ditemi perché, i nostri paesani dovrebbero prenderci in giro!? Anzi ci apprezzeranno ancora di più! E poi, se io per primo prenderò parte ai lavori e sono il sindaco di questa contea, non vedo perché non lo potreste fare anche voi!  
"Non è possibile, quello che ci proponete è assurdo!"  
"Non è assurdo Carl, ho deciso così e così sarà, non si discute. Chi non è d'accordo può anche andare via, non obbligo nessuno a collaborare con me!"  
I consiglieri si guardarono basiti e uno di loro chiese alzandosi in piedi: "E il denaro delle imposte come verrà impiegato?"  
"Ottima domanda Carl! Dovete sapere che i padroni della contea, hanno deciso di mettere su una scuola, vogliono che i nostri concittadini imparino a leggere e scrivere …"  
"Cosa?"  
"Non interrompetemi per favore, lasciatemi finire … dicevo, i padroni metteranno a disposizione un edificio e con i proventi delle tasse provvederemo agli arredi."  
Un coro di protesta e uno di loro si alzò e disse: "Se i padroni vogliono una scuola per quei zoticoni, che provvedano anche a tutto il resto."  
"No, loro ci mettono già il locale a disposizione,al resto dobbiamo pensarci noi, è chiaro! Quindi i soldi servono per questo e non per altro! Oggi stesso faremo la lista dei materiali che ci serviranno per la ristrutturazione della palazzina municipale, e per l'allestimento della scuola. Naturalmente i soldi non bastano e dopo aver ristrutturato l'edificio comunale toccherà sempre a noi sistemare la scuola! Sono stato abbastanza chiaro? ... Altre domande signori?"  
Nessuno rispose.  
"Bene allora ho finito!"  
Alain raccolse i documenti sul tavolo e uscì fischiettando.

Appena uscito dalla sala cominciarono le proteste.  
"Il bifolco è del tutto impazzito …" – Protestò il primo.  
"Non c'è verso di contraddirlo … possiede il benestare dei padroni …. maledizione!"- Digrignò il secondo.  
"Cosa diranno di noi, quando ci vedranno alle prese con i mattoni!"  
"Cosa vuoi che dicano, rideranno alle nostre spalle e non certo a quelle del bifolco. Non siamo nemmeno riusciti nel nostro intento e dobbiamo anche sperare che Brune non parli. Anche se in cambio gli abbiamo promesso una cospicua somma, non sappiamo se riuscirà a tenere la bocca chiusa! – Pispigliò intimorito Roux.

La settimana dopo nella parte ovest dell'edificio comunale cominciarono i lavori di ristrutturazione.  
Tutti i materiali occorrenti erano posti a terra davanti all'edificio, l'intera giunta era pronta a eseguire i lavori.  
I consiglieri comunali aspettavano il sindaco per cominciare, quando lo videro arrivare vestito con dei pantaloni, una camicia e dei scarponi da contadino.  
Uno di loro disse sotto voce: "Al bifolco stanno meglio questi abiti che quelli che indossa di solito, adesso vedremo quale idiozia si inventerà."  
Alain arrivò con aria scanzonata, si guardò intorno e disse: "Buongiorno signori, vedo che ci siamo tutti possiamo cominciare."  
Alain ordinò ai più capaci di eseguire i lavori e lui e gli altri dettero una mano per il ripristino.  
L'unico che aveva l'aria felice e canticchiava era il sindaco, mentre gli altri borbottavano e sbuffavano.  
"Forza, miei collaboratori a lavoro! Dobbiamo concludere questo lavoro per cominciare quello per la scuola!"  
" Ma Signor Sindaco, più veloci di così, non possiamo fare!"  
"E chi ve lo dice! Sbrigatevi voi due! ... Carl, Rox, più veloci ad affilare i mattoni che dobbiamo finire prima di sera, ho ospiti a casa e non possono certo aspettare voi due,che a quanto sembra siete ormai fuori allenamento! Forza più veloci."  
Alcuni contadini del villaggio furono avvertiti da Alain dell' evento e dietro sua richiesta passarono di lì in modo separato e ciascuno di loro con atteggiamento derisorio, salutavano togliendosi il cappello. "Buongiorno Signor Sindaco … Signori! …"  
Alain prontamente rispondeva sorridendo: "Oh buongiorno a voi Signori! Come va?! Qui a meraviglia, non si vede?! Ah ah ..."

"Certo Signor Sindaco!"  
" Signori contadini, chi ha detto che i nostri consiglieri comunali sono dei parassiti sfaccendati, si sbagliava di grosso! Ma li vedete che grandi lavoratori?! Loro si, che si guadagnano il salario! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Certo, certo Signor Sindaco! Finalmente anche loro si guadagnano il pane! Ah ah ah ... Signori, il mio amico ed io, Vi auguriamo buon lavoro! Ah ah ah ..." Alain incalzò: "Ehi, avete sentito i nostri amici! Vi augurano buon lavoro e voi nemmeno ringraziate! Ma che razza di maleducati che siete! Ah ah ah ..."

Era sera, Andrè e Oscar erano nuovamente ospiti del sindaco e di sua moglie.

"Dovevate vederli, hanno borbottato tutto il tempo e io che non sono certo del mestiere gli ho comunque dato del filo da torcere. Andrè sono stato arrogante e presuntuoso, non puoi immaginare quanto mi sia divertito alle loro spalle , gli ho fatto pagare con gli interessi lo scherzetto che mi hanno fatto! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Almeno avete portato a termine i lavori?  
"Certo Comandante, posso assicurarvi che hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro!"

"Alain avevo detto che alla scuola ci avremmo pensato noi e non …"  
"Comandante dovevo pure trovare una scusa plausibile per metterli a lavorare e quindi ho deciso in questo modo! ... E poi, è già tanto che pagherete il salario ad Alice, rimetterci pure la messa a in opera mi sembra davvero eccessivo." "E va bene Alain come preferisci, se dovessi aver bisogno di qualcosa, fallo sapere!"  
"Grazie Comandante!"  
"Bene Alain, dobbiamo andare, grazie per la cena! La prossima volta sarete nostri ospiti!"  
" Grazie André!

Alice era in camera sua ad allattare la piccola, quando udì un tocco alla porta.  
"Posso entrare?"  
"Vieni pure Alain …"  
Dalla porta Alice vide spuntare un mazzo di fiori.  
"Ho portato questi per le donne della mia vita!"  
Gli occhi di Alice brillarono per l'emozione, disse commossa: "Grazie Alain sono stupendi, di questo periodo non ce ne sono molti, avrai perso molto tempo per cercarli."  
Alain annuì, pose i fiori in un bicchiere prese la brocca e ci versò dell'acqua lasciandoli sul tavolo, si avvicinò ad Alice guardò la piccola, una carezza, mormorò: "Si è addormentata, è un incanto!" "Non dire che somiglia a sua madre, che non è vero e non somiglia nemmeno a te."  
"Hai ragione Alice, mi ricorda mia sorella."  
Diane si abbandonò completamente al sonno, la mamma si alzò, l'adagiò delicatamente nella culla e la coprì amorevolmente, mentre Alain guardava entrambe con aria sognante.  
Alain si voltò e incamminandosi verso la porta mormorò: "Buona notte Alice."  
"Aspetta Alain …"  
Lui arrestò il passo e rimase di spalle.

"Non andartene rimani con me!"  
Alain si voltò e guardandola disse: " Sei sicura che vuoi che rimanga?"  
Sguardo nello sguardo.  
"Si Alain … sono sicura, voglio te e nessun'altro!"  
Occhi lucidi, un attimo di silenzio i cuori di entrambi impazziti, ancora sguardo nello sguardo e un passo dopo l'altro con impeto Alain abbracciò Alice.  
"Ti chiedo ancora di perdonarmi …"- La strinse forte a se.  
"Non voglio che tu mi chieda perdono Alain, voglio che mi ami …"  
Alain affondò la testa tra i suoi capelli, e disse: "Per un attimo ho temuto perderti ... credevo di impazzire. Forse questo non è amore?"  
"Non lo so Alain ma voglio pensare, che tu mi ami davvero, il resto verrà da se! … Saprò aspettarti, so che prima o poi, avrò il tuo cuore!"

Quella notte Alain e Alice si persero nell' amore senza pensare a tutto quello che li aveva divisi.

Oscar era nella sua camera quando arrivò André.  
Finalmente sei arrivato!"  
" Ho fatto due chiacchiere con tuo padre! I bambini, dormono già?!"  
"Si, finalmente si sono addormentati!"  
"Vedo che stai leggendo ..."  
"Vorrei terminare questo libro ..."  
"Fa vedere ... um ... "La nuova Eloisa!" ... Non hai finito più di leggerlo?!"  
"Già! ... Ricordi Andrè, cosa mi hai detto tanti mesi fa?"  
"Certo che lo ricordo! Temevo che la nostra storia, finisse male come la loro ..."  
"Invece non è stato così!"  
André le tolse il libro dalle mani, e con voce suadente, continuò:  
"Che ne dici se lo leggessi un altro giorno ..."  
Umm .. Andrè ... Immagino che ti senta solo, non è così?!"  
"Infatti amore mio ... ho bisogno di te! ... Ti amo Oscar ..."  
"Ti amo anch'io Andrè ... ti amo ..."


	61. Chapter 61

_**Una proposta per André**_

**20 Dicembre 1790**

Era sera, faceva molto freddo. Il giardino della tenuta era ricoperto dalla brina, i legni scoppiettavano nel camino e le candele illuminavano tutta la casa.  
Oscar era seduta davanti al fuoco, avvolta nell' abito che risaltava, tutto il suo splendore di madre.  
La destra appoggiata al ventre sentiva i movimenti del suo bambino che non le davano tregua, di tanto in tanto, un sussulto per quel bimbo che ancora non era venuto al mondo, ma già si faceva sentire.  
Hai suoi piedi c'era un enorme tappeto, messo apposta per far giocare i due bambini che a breve avrebbero compiuto il primo anno di età. Andrè era con Gabriel e Aurora immersi dai loro giochi, di tanto in tanto sollevava lo sguardo al tesoro più grande che era seduta innanzi a lui.  
Oscar guardava suo marito e pensava: Com'è bello André, vederti giocare con i nostri bambini. Sono davvero felice di averti accanto a me!  
Una voce spezzò la magia delle risate dei piccoli e del loro papà: "Ragazzi Vi ho portato una tazza di cioccolata calda !…"

André esclamò: "Grazie nonna! Nonna hai visto questi due birbanti, non si fermano un attimo! Oscar guarda Gabriel, mordicchia il cavalluccio di legno che gli ha fatto tuo padre!"  
"Ah ah ... Gabriel non fa che portare alla bocca qualsiasi cosa!"  
Oscar sussurrò: "Gli sta spuntando un altro dentino , ed è per questo che non fa che mordere tutto ciò che ha tra le mani!" La nonna porse la tazza e disse: "Tieni bambina..."  
"Grazie nonna!"  
"Come vanno le caviglie?"  
"Sono in po' gonfie, nonostante che stia osservando il riposo assoluto, come mi ha consigliato il dottore."  
Andrè si sollevò dal tappeto le si avvicinò e le diede un bacio sulla guancia, prese la sua tazza di cioccolata, le si sedette accanto, e disse: "Vedrai quando sarà nato il bambino non avrai più alcun disturbo, devi pazientare ancora un po'."  
Oscar sorrise e gli accarezzò il viso, Andrè prese la sua mano e gliela baciò.  
Nanny sorrise e disse:"I tuoi genitori dovrebbero tornare prima della vigilia di Natale, sicuramente viaggeranno insieme a Francois e Christine! ... Oscar, desideri che ti prepari qualche piatto particolare per l'occasione?"  
"Nonna, mancano ancora cinque giorni al pranzo di Natale, decidi tu cosa devono preparare Joland e Adeline. Nonna, per il pranzo di Natale avremo due ospiti, si tratta di Alice e Alain!"

"Certo cara, non preoccuparti! Penseremo noi a tutto! ... Bene, porto via il vassoio, a dopo!"  
"Nonna! …"  
"Cosa c'è Oscar!"  
"Non voglio che ti metta ai fornelli."  
"Si, si, come desideri. Starò a guardare!"  
"Oscar, tu credi davvero che la nonna rimarrà fuori dalla cucina?"  
"Andrè, anche se glielo ripeto all'infinito, tanto so che non mi darà ascolto."  
"Una vocina dal basso: "Papà ... "  
Era il piccolo Gabriel che si arrampicava alla stoffa dei pantaloni.  
"Andrè lo hai sentito?"  
"Si, Oscar, è meraviglioso, che gioia!Vieni qui Gabriel, da un bacio al tuo papà! ...Come sei bello Gabriel, anche tu principessa sei bellissima! Avanti vieni qui, abbracciami anche tu! Da brava così! Ah ah ah ...

Oscar osservava le lingue di fuoco che si alzavano nel camino, il suo pensiero andava al lavoro in fabbrica.  
"Cosa c'è Oscar sei pensierosa!?"  
"Ho concluso tutte le pratiche ormai sono rimaste solo quelle di madame sgualdrina."  
"Cosa! Ma Oscar, cosa dici?"  
"Quello che hai sentito! E' tornata, vero?! Magari con qualche scusa come l'ultima volta!"  
"Oscar, nelle tue parole avverto sfiducia, si può sapere cosa ti prende?"  
" Mi prende Grandier che sono arrabbiata oltre a sentirmi gelosa!"  
"CO COSA! Ma Oscar!" Intanto Gabriel si dimenava, voleva tornare sul tappeto. Andrè lo adagiò a terra e il piccolo raggiunse la sorellina.  
"Allora Andrè non rispondi! E' tornata?!"  
"Il mese scorso ha mandato un suo collaboratore e …"  
"Vedrai Andrè, prima delle festività natalizie si farà viva! ... La signora sa perfettamente di non trovarmi a causa del mio stato, penserà di avere campo libero per assalirti."  
"Ma … ma cosa vai farfugliando?! Ti rendi conto di quello che dici?"  
"Sono cosciente di quello dico! ... Bada Andrè, se solo quella osa importunarti …"  
"Oscar non ti riconosco più, dovresti guardarti allo specchio per vedere la tua espressione …"  
"E' invece mi conosci abbastanza per sapere come sono e cosa penso!"  
"Ehi ehi vieni qui abbracciami, e non pensare a certe cose! … E poi, anche se dovesse tornare, non avrebbe alcun campo libero come dici! Non avrebbe certo di fronte, un uomo compiacente, non mi sono mai interessate quel genere di donne, e lo sai. L'unica che voglio e che mi interessa se tu solamente."  
La strinse, sentiva il suo cuore battere velocemente, avvertiva la sua ansia.  
"Andrè, se quella dovesse tornare sta attento a lei. Sappiamo entrambi come sono fatte quel genere di donne: sono capacissime di mettere su uno scandalo pur di raggiungere il loro intento. Giurami Andrè, che se dovesse fare qualcosa ... "  
"Sta tranquilla, non sono un ragazzino …"  
"Ti ho detto di giurarmelo."

André la strinse a se, sussurrò: "Te lo giuro! Non devi avere timore di nulla, ci apparteniamo e nessuno potrà mai interferire tra noi!... Oscar, ho sentito il bambino, si è mosso!"

"Io lo sento continuamente, non mi lascia riposare! ... André tra circa sei settimane nascerà il bambino e dobbiamo ancora scegliere il nome, ma questa volta niente sorprese, lo faremo insieme …"  
Le vocine provenivano dal basso: "Mamma ... papà"  
I piccoli gattonarono fino ad arrivare ai genitori, e arrampicandosi l'una al pantalone, e l'altro alla gonna tesero le braccia, e si strinsero felici a mamma e papà.

Trascorsero la serata giocando felicemente con i loro bambini, la nonna che di tanto in tanto passava per il salone li guardava rallegrandosi.

"Andrè sono stanca vado a dormire."  
"Va pure Oscar, ai bambini ci pensiamo noi."  
Goffamente raggiunse la scalinata che salì salì, fino ad arrivare nella stanza da letto. Si cambiò, si mise a letto nonostante la stanchezza, il sonno tardava.

Da quando Oscar non andava più in fabbrica, Andrè si recava a lavoro a cavallo.  
Quella mattina, André portò con se i rendiconti che Oscar aveva preparato il giorno precedente. André arrivò in prossimità dell'edificio, quando vide davanti alla porta una carrozza.  
La riconobbe, era la vettura di madame Rose. Andrè sentì un tuffo al cuore, ripensò alla sera prima, alle parole di Oscar.  
Andrè arrestò il cavallo, vide madame Rose davanti alla carrozza, stretta nel suo cappotto verde. La donna aveva un'acconciatura civettuola e un atteggiamento sicuro e sfrontato.

"Buongiorno Andrè."  
Andrè scese da cavallo, lo legò.  
"Buongiorno madame, se siete qui per la merce vi informo che il carico è partito ieri, a quest'ora credo che sia già arrivato a destinazione."  
"Andrè, fa freddo qui fuori, vi dispiace se entriamo in ufficio!"  
Andrè annuì, prese dalla tasca le chiavi dell'ufficio e spalancò la porta.  
"Prego Madame …"  
La donna passò davanti lentamente lasciando dietro di se una scia di profumo, entrò rimase in piedi aspettava che lui facesse altrettanto.  
Andrè avanzò e si sedette dietro la scrivania, con la mano fece cenno alla donna di accomodarsi.  
Erano l'uno di fronte a l'altro.  
"Madame, è sorto qualche problema con i materiali?"  
"Assolutamente Andrè, certo non ho ancora visionato quelli che mi avete inviato, ma sono sicura che non avrò alcun genere di problema."  
"Non capisco la Vostra presenza madame, forse volete aumentare la richiesta dei materiali?!"  
"Vedete Andrè, io mi trovavo da queste parti e desideravo salutarvi …" – Si alzò e guardandolo negli occhi avanzò verso lui.  
"Madame se sono sorti dei problemi con il contratto, possiamo tranquillamente rivederlo.  
Lei continuò ad avanzare e Andrè fu costretto ad alzarsi dalla sua poltrona, dovette allontanarsi di qualche passo perché ormai gli stava addosso.  
"Vedete Andrè il nostro accordo non centra niente, possibile che Voi non l'abbiate ancora capito! Voi mi piacete e quello che mi piace solitamente me lo prendo."  
Occhi negli occhi.  
"Allora Andrè mi accontenterete?"  
Andrè abbassò lo sguardo e con atteggiamento disinvolto ribatté sicuro: "Madame, ho ricevuto una lettera da vostro marito, mi ha scritto che vuole aggiungere alla richiesta, altri cento metri di stoffe.  
Probabilmente voi non sarete d'accordo, se così fosse discutetene con lui."  
"Andrè mi stai mentendo, mio marito non ti ha mandato alcuna lettera, lui non si occupa di queste cose, anzi, non gliele importa nulla! …" – Continuò ad avanzare.  
Andrè si allontanò e guardandola disse: "Madame mi dispiace ma non posso accontentarvi, quello che possiedo vale più del nostro accordo e della fabbrica intera, se decideste di interrompere i nostri rapporti di lavoro, per me non sarebbe un problema! Porterò a termine quanto prima le consegne, e adesso vogliate scusarmi mi aspettano in produzione."  
Andrè uscì dall'ufficio lasciando la donna interdetta, che mormorò: "Nessuno si è mai sottratto alle mie lusinghe, dannazione non ho mai fatto una figura simile … cosa diavolo avrà quella che io non ho?!"

Andrè quel giorno tornò a casa in anticipo, entrò nel salone e vide Anne.  
"Buona sera Andrè."  
"Buona sera Anne, dov'è mia moglie?"  
"E' in camera con i bambini."  
"Grazie Anne!"  
Andrè si precipitò per le scale.  
Entrò in camera, vide Oscar distesa sul letto, le si avvicinò le diede un bacio.  
"Ciao!"  
"Andrè, che sorpresa, sei tornato prima del solito!"  
"Ormai siamo vicino alle festività e con il tuo aiuto da casa, abbiamo snellito un bel po' il lavoro. Non era necessario che rimanessi ancora."  
Silenzio e ancora silenzio erano abbracciati sul letto, lei appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e disse: "Andrè non dici nulla, è forse accaduto qualcosa?".  
"Lo sai che certe volte amo il silenzio …"  
"Un tempo forse, ma non certo da quando stiamo insieme! Sei turbato … lo sento e lo vedo."  
Un sospiro lui la scostò appena, la guardò, e disse: "Avevi ragione è tornata! ... E' stata molto esplicita …" Oscar avvampò, si sciolse dal suo abbraccio scese dal letto, e ribatté: "Ero certa che sarebbe finita così, quel genere di donna non conoscono altro!"  
Andrè, la raggiunse, e disse: "Oscar non alterarti! ... Le ho detto che consegneremo prima possibile il restante delle merci, e poi se lo vorrà, potrà anche recedere dal contratto."  
"E lei?"  
"Non le ho dato modo di rispondermi che l'ho lasciata in ufficio e sono andato via, subito dopo, ho sentito la carrozza partire."  
"Andrè sono sicura che non si è accontentata di queste poche parole, avrete discusso senz'altro!"  
"Oscar cosa vuoi che ti dica!? Le ho detto, che per me ci sei tu e nessun'altra!"  
"André ..."  
"Dai Oscar, non parliamone più, non ne vale la pena."  
"Hai ragione Andrè! ... Ti prego abbracciami ..."

Lo scoppiettino del legno, lo squarcio di un lampo illuminò la stanza ormai già buia, e la pioggia si batté violentemente sulla casa.  
" Oscar, i bambini dormono, mettiamoci a letto .."  
Si, Andrè, comincio a sentire freddo."  
"Vieni, mettiamoci sotto le coperte! ... Vieni qui che ti riscaldo, sei fredda! ... Oscar desidero che il pranzo di Natale sia perfetto, avremo ospiti e dobbiamo fare preparare, la stanza per Francois e sua moglie!"  
"Si, Andrè ... ma adesso voglio stare con te ..."


	62. Chapter 62

_**24 DICEMBRE 1790**_

Era mezzogiorno, il sole faceva capolino, l'aria era fredda e tagliente le nuvole all'orizzonte non promettevano nulla di buono.  
Due carrozze avevano appena varcato il cancello e si avvicinavano sempre di più alla tenuta della famiglia Grandièr.

Un tocco alla porta della camera da letto.  
La voce di Andrè che era in compagnia della sua famiglia.  
"Avanti."  
La nonna entrò in camera, vide la famigliola giocare sul lettone, sguardi languidi, sorrisi e i gridolini dei piccoli che riempivano la stanza di allegria.  
"Cosa c'è nonna? – Chiese Andrè gioioso.  
La nonna li guardava con dolcezza, si avvicinò ai piccoli gli diede un bacio e disse: " Oscar sono appena arrivati i tuoi genitori insieme a Francois e Christine."  
I movimenti di Oscar erano sempre più lenti, si tirò su con le mani, e disse: "Davvero nonna!?"  
"Si figliola sono di sotto, stanno scaricando i bagagli!"  
Andrè disse: " Prendo Gabriel e andiamo di sotto."  
La nonna ribatté: " Ed io prendo la piccola Aurora!"  
Uscirono dalla stanza e attraversarono il corridoio.  
Dal basso, i quattro li videro percorrere la scalinata, Augustin a grandi falcate gli andò incontro, e prese con se la piccola Aurora.  
Aurora appena lo vide, gli sorrise gettandosi tra le braccia.  
"Il nonno felice disse: " Quanto mi siete mancati! Aurora vedo che i tuoi dentini sono diventati più grandi!"  
Anche Gabriel si staccò dal collo del papà per immergersi tra le braccia di suo nonno.  
"Si, anche tu piccolo, vieni dal nonno!"  
André esclamò: " Ma Signore come fate con tutti e due, lasciate a me Gabriel!"  
"lasciameli André, devono salutare il nonno! Vero piccolini?!"  
"Bentornata Madre, Padre! ... Finalmente ci siete anche voi Francois e Christine!"  
"Ciao zia, che piacere rivederti! A quanto pare mi darai un altro cuginetto!"

"Già, e non manca molto." Il ragazzo si avvicinò ai piccoli, e disse "Chi dei due cuginetti vuole venire da Francois?"  
Entrambi i bambini si avvinghiarono nuovamente al collo del nonno, rifiutando l'invito di Francois, che ridendo disse: "E no,! Uno dei due dovrà venire da me, e voglio te principessa."  
La piccola sorrise e fece le moine al nuovo arrivato.  
"Però zio Andrè, che anche se somiglia a sua madre, riconosco è molto più comunicativa! Guardala, senza conoscermi gioca con me!"

" Ah ah ah ..."

25 DICEMBRE 1790

Era mattina, Oscar dormiva ancora mentre Andrè era già sveglio. André la guardava dormire, non resistette, sfiorò le sue labbra, sussurrò: "Buon compleanno amore mio!"

"Oh Andrè, sei già sveglio ..."  
"Sono le dieci ..."  
"Le dieci! ... Andrè vieni qui ..."  
Gli gettò le braccia intorno al collo, gli diede un piccolo bacio e con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, disse: "Buongiorno amore …"  
"Buongiorno dormigliona! Come ti ho già detto, sono già le dieci passate, tra non molto arriveranno i nostri ospiti e tu sei ancora a letto!"  
"Accidenti soldato Grandièr, hai fatto un rapporto completo al tuo Comandante!" – Sorrise stringendolo ancora a se perdendosi sulle sue labbra.

"Vieni, ti ho portato la colazione, anzi no, desidero portartela a letto, rimani qui ma poi, dei alzarti pigrona!"  
Oscar si tirò su lentamente, appoggiò la testa sui cuscini, con lo sguardo seguì amorevolmente, Andrè che le porgeva il vassoio.  
"Dove sono i bambini?"  
"Sono di sotto con i loro cugini, sapessi quanto si divertono!"  
" Francois ci sa fare con i bambini! Nonostante che l'abbiano visto pochissime volte, Gabriel e Aurona non sdegnano di giocare con lui!"  
"Gia, è davvero bravo ma adesso mangia qualcosa, dormigliona."  
"Andrè, mi dici sempre che sono dormigliona, non è affatto vero!"  
Tra il bambino che scalcia e suo padre che non ha nessuna intenzione di esonerarmi dalle sue meravigliose notti d'amore, mi rimane davvero poco tempo per dormire!"  
"Ah ah ah ...Non posso negare che la tua condizione mi affascina, ti rende ancora più bella, non riesco a starti lontano, anzi, la voglia di te è aumentata a dismisura."  
"Non ci posso credere! Andrè, possibile che io ti piaccia anche così?!"  
"Certo, non te lo dimostro tutte le notti? ... Non resisto, baciami ancora ...  
" André, se continui in questo modo, rischiamo di rimanere ancora nella nostra stanza! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Hai ragione, non possiamo! .. Devi prepararti, tra non molto arriverà il sindaco con la sua famiglia! Ih ih ..."  
"Va bene soldato Grandièr ora mi alzo!

Dall'alto della scalinata, Oscar e Andrè videro la famiglia radunata intorno al camino scoppiettante. Margherite e Christine chiacchieravano, Francois e il Generale giocavano allegramente con i piccoli.

"Buongiorno a tutti!"  
"Buongiorno a voi!"  
Marguerite, appena vide sua figlia, esclamò: "Buon compleanno Oscar!"  
"Grazie Madre!"  
Il Generale e gli altri si unirono agli auguri.

Oscar intravide due tele che erano appoggiate in un angolo della casa, domandò: " Cosa sono?"  
Marguerite rispose: " Quelle le tele vi appartengono, ed è giusto che stiano nella vostra casa.

Oscar si avvicinò, le guardò e disse: " André, é il ritratto del nostro matrimonio e l'altro sono io a cavallo ovvero Marte... " Il generale sorrise e ribatté: "Il tempo che io e tua madre ci siamo intrattenuti a palazzo, ne abbiamo fatte fare delle copie, quindi le parete non sono rimaste vuote!Ah ah ..."  
"Grazie padre!"  
"Decidete dove metterle, non possono rimanere a terra."  
Andrè entusiasta, disse: "Certo generale! ... Oscar, desidero che mia dea guerriera venga posta sul camino, l'altra la mettiamo all'ingresso del salone. Cosa ne pensi?"  
" Per me va bene Andrè."

Le tele furono attaccate, Marguerite disse: "Abbiamo preferito darvele oggi in occasione del giorno del tuo compleanno!"

Un tocco alla porta.

Erano Alain e Alice con la piccola Diane avvolta nella copertina.  
"Buongiorno signori!"  
Andrè gli andò incontro e rispose: "Buongiorno a te, Signor Sindaco!"  
Oscar andò incontro ad Alice, esclamò:" Buongiorno Alice!... Lasciami vedere la piccola! … Diane diventa sempre più bella!"  
Andrè continuò: "Ribadisco amico mio, che non ti somiglia affatto! Ah ah ah ... Su accomodatevi! …"

Alain ribatté: "Vedo che abbiamo la famiglia al completo!" Andrè fece le presentazioni: " Francois, ti presento il nuovo sindaco di Arras."  
"Ah ah ah ... E così, da Comandante dei soldati adesso siete diventato addirittura sindaco!"  
"Già ragazzo, il mondo va così! Il mio amico qui presente, mi ha proclamato sindacato!"

Francois ribatté: "Davvero una carica prestigiosa! Sono sicuro che la gente di questo posto è ben lieta di averVi come primo cittadino!" ..."  
"Ah ah ah ... Si, tutti tranne che i miei collaboratori! Ah ah ah ..."

Poco dopo fu servito l'aperitivo, e la piccola Diane si unì nei giochi con Gabriel e Aurora Alice guardò Oscar esclamò: "Come sei cambiata amica mia! La gravidanza ti dona moltissimo, sei così bella!"  
Oscar abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise.

Alen domandò: " Francois come vanno le cose a Parigi?"  
"A Parigi non è cambiato nulla! Quasi tutti i giorni dobbiamo sedare i tumulti, ovunque c'è il malcontento, dobbiamo portare ordine nei posti più squallidi specialmente nei postriboli …"  
"Già, immagino." – Ribatté Oscar.  
"Ma la cosa assurda, e che quei posti sono frequentati più da gente così detta per bene, che da i popolani."  
Alain ribatté: "Cosa ti aspettavi! Sei ancora un ragazzo e dovrai fare esperienza. Non immagini nemmeno, quanti postriboli abbiamo perquisito, quando eravamo agli ordini del nostro Comandante qui presente!" Francois osservava sua zia che era seduta di fronte: avvampò e si portò una mano sul ventre.  
"Zia non Vi sentite bene?"  
Andrè mormorò: "Oscar..."  
"Sto bene, non preoccupatevi! ...Francois, dicevi che ti meraviglia vedere dei nobili in quei posti! ... Invece devi farcirci l'abitudine: la maggior parte di loro vivono di apparenza, in realtà hanno dei comportamenti alquanto discutibili! ... Francois, una volta trovai in uno di quei posti un duca di mia conoscenza, e qualche tempo più tardi ebbe la sfrontatezza di chiedere la mia mano. Ve lo ricordate padre?"  
"Emm .. si, certo ..." Alain divertito continuò: "Già me lo ricordo! Quella notte facemmo irruzione in quel bordello, ragazzo dovevi vedere, che faccia che aveva quel tizio quando vide il Comandante! Ah ah ah ... Lei fredda come il ghiaccio e lui imbarazzatissimo, si intende era quasi vestito! Ah ah ah ... Ricordo che balbettava come un ossesso e il Comandante disse: Su rivestitevi in fretta e fuori di qui, dobbiamo perquisire questo posto! Ah ah ah ... Ricordo che il depravato disse: Agli ordini madamigella Oscar! Ha ha ... Però Comandante che faccia tosta il nobilastro! Addirittura dopo quella sera, il tizio è venuto a farvi una proposta di matrimonio, non ci posso credere, è assurdo! Ah ah ah ..."  
Imbarazzo Augustin tossicchiò fintamente.  
Alain guardò il Generale e disse: "Chiedo scusa Signor Generale, so di aver esagerato!"  
La nonna intervenne con tono di rimprovero: "Ragazzo mio! Soldato o Sindaco, rimarrai sempre lo stesso, non cambierai mai!"  
André ribatté: "Nonna tutto sommato Alain ci piace così e non vogliamo che cambi!"

Adeline entrò nel salotto e annunciò "Signori il pranzo è servito."

Erano tutti riuniti intorno al tavolo, e tra una portata e l'altra il pranzo di Natale trascorse in armonia.  
Augustin come sempre occupava il posto d'onore aprì l'ultima bottiglia di vino, riempì i bicchieri, sollevò il calice e disse: "Voglio brindare a tutti noi che siamo qui riuniti! ... A te figlia mia che oggi compi gli anni, ti auguro ancora una volta, una vita serena accanto alle persone che ti amano!"  
Tutti alzarono i calici e all'unisono esclamarono: "Buon compleanno!""


	63. Chapter 63

_**La minaccia di Bouillè**_

Dopo il pranzo Alice si appartò con Oscar.

"Devo ringraziare te e Andrè per quello che avete fatto per noi! … Alain è cambiato, è diventato un'altra persona. Mi ricopre di attenzioni tiene molto a sua figlia e a me. Ieri per la prima volta di ha detto di … amarmi."  
"Alice, mi fa piacere che tutto si sia sistemato."  
"Grazie Oscar! ... Ciò che è successo, credo che sia servito a scuotere Alain facendo chiarezza nei suoi sentimenti. Mi dispiace che ti sia sentita coinvolta, ribadisco che non è stata colpa tua, desidero più che mai che la nostra amicizia diventi ancora più solida."  
"E così sarà Alice!"

Augustin, Andrè, Francois e Alain erano in salotto a sorseggiare l'ennesimo bicchiere e quest'ultimo chiese: "Allora ragazzo come vanno le cose in caserma?"  
Francois posò nervosamente il bicchiere sul tavolo e con tono cupo rispose: "Non molto bene, ho qualche problema con un sotto ufficiale che fa parte della mia squadra."  
"Chi sarebbe?" - Domandò Augustin.  
"Nonno, è il nipote di una vostra vecchia conoscenza. Si chiama Alexander Bouillè. Un tempo suo nonno era il Generale supremo del Quartier Generale!"  
Andrè sgranò gli occhi, domandò: "Come! Perché hai dei problemi con lui?"  
"Zio, fin dall'inizio ha dimostrato apertamente ostilità nei confronti della nostra famiglia, sopratutto non riesco a capire, perché è tanto rancoroso nei confronti di zia Oscar. Una volta ha detto che sarebbe stato meglio che morisse sotto le torri della Bastiglia …"  
"Alain sussultò:" Cosa hai detto ragazzo?!"  
" Si, è così! Dopo quest'ultima provocazione che è stata la più crudele, ho reagito: sono arrivato alle mani, eravamo in piazza d'armi e i soldati ci hanno divisi. Christine non sa nulla. Per un paio di notti sono rimasto a dormire in caserma affinché mia moglie non si accorgesse dei segni che avevo sul volto. Nei giorni avvenire, abbiamo preso parte alle ronde, ignorandoci completamente, ma nei suoi gesti vedo continuamente sfida e provocazione.  
Andrè mormorò: "Maledizione."  
Alain chiese all'amico: Andrè che succede, chi è quel tizio? Tu lo conosci?"  
"Si, lo conosco! Prima che ci trasferimmo ad Arras, Alexandre Bouillè è venuto a palazzo Jarjeyes a cercare Oscar, con la scusa di voler prendere qualche lezione di scherma. Poco dopo rivelò altro: si era invaghito di Oscar e durante l'ultimo addestramento, lui è stato alquanto insolente e sfrontato, e lei senza pensarci due volte, gli ha puntato la spada alla gola, dicendogli che se avesse ancora osato a offenderla, lo avrebbe infilzato e rispedito da suo nonno."  
I presenti rimasero esterrefatti, il più sorpreso di tutti fu il Generale.  
Alain incalzò: "Sempre più pericolosa il nostro Comandante, non cambierà mai! Pensa di essere ancora un soldato e di sfidare chiunque in questo modo. Adesso deve rendere conto, che è una donna sposata e con figli, dovrebbe imparare a gestire diversamente certe situazioni …"  
"Mia figlia non con conosce altri modi per difendersi, sindaco! Non conosce le sottigliezze femminili, lei è così e basta! ... Francois, perché non mi hai detto nulla quando eravamo a palazzo, l'avrei affrontato!"  
"Nonno, io speravo che la smettesse, purtroppo non è stato così."  
Alain guardò Francois e disse: "Sta in guardia, un folle respinto può diventare pericoloso."  
" Cerca la lite in ogni occasione, ma so benissimo che sta usando me per arrivare a mia zia."  
"Cosa dici!"  
"Nonno purtroppo è la verità, io non capivo perché tutto questo accanimento nei suoi confronti, ma adesso è tutto chiaro. Addirittura quando siamo arrivati alle mani, mi ha chiesto dove poterla trovare, perché ha un conto in sospeso con lei."  
Andrè digrignò: "Ma è per caso impazzito! E poi cosa vuole ancora da mia moglie?"  
"Zio, mi ha detto che vuole sfidarla a duello!"  
"Non è possibile!" – Esclamò Augustin.  
Alain intervenne: "Certo che in queste condizioni, il Comandante non può battersi con nessuno, se ciò dovesse accadere, quel imbecille non avrebbe scampo."  
Andrè adirato, ribatté: "Ma che diavolo dici Alain! Oscar ha chiuso con questa vita, adesso deve pensare a s nostri bambini! ... Francois, quando tornerai a Parigi, verrò con te e lo affronterò."  
"E' l'unica soluzione che ti rimane amico ." – Rispose Alain.  
Il generale intervenne contrariato: "Verrò anch'io, parlerò con il generale Boullè e suo figlio, affinché intervengano. Tu Andrè, dovrai intervenire solo se io fallirò, non voglio che accada nulla a mia figlia, intesi Andrè?"  
"Ma signore …"  
"Amo mia figlia e non voglio che abbia a soffrire per un esaltato, quindi voglio sbrigarmela da solo!"  
"Ma signore, dimenticate che i vostri rapporti con Bouillè, si sono incrinati dal momento che Oscar si è unita ai rivoltosi."  
"Non ha importanza Andrè, vedrò cosa fare, tu per il momento ne rimarrai fuori, intesi?"  
"Va bene generale, ma dopo le festività verrò con voi a Parigi! Se non risolverete nulla, lo farò a modo mio."  
"Accidenti che guaio …" – Mormorò Alain.

Si ritrovarono nuovamente a chiacchierare nel salotto, gli uomini camuffarono le loro preoccupazioni con finta serenità.

Oscar disse: "Alai, dopo le festività cominceranno i lavori di ristrutturazione per la scuola. Naturalmente se ne occuperà Arthur: è una persona seria,mi fido di lui."  
"Comandante avrei preferito che impiegaste quei fannulloni dei consiglieri comunali, dopotutto in mezzo a loro c'è qualcuno che sa il fatto suo, lo l'hanno dimostrato sistemando il palazzo comunale! AH ah ... "  
Alice ribatté: "Alain ti diverte proprio prenderli in giro?!"  
"Lo ammetto, mi diverte."  
Alice continuò: "Oscar, Alain ha deciso di rendergli la vita impossibile! Per esempio, la settimana scorsa, ha pagato la donna delle pulizie affinché fingesse che stesse male, e ha impedito chiunque di sostituirla. Le stanze del municipio erano talmente sporche, che Alain li ha costretti a pulirle."  
Alain continuò: "Dovevate vederli, hanno sbarrato le porte per paura che qualcuno entrasse e li vedesse! Ah ah ah ... e li ho costretti a pulire anche il mio ufficio e la toilette!" "Sei incredibile Alain!"- Ribatté Oscar."  
" Comandante, la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo! ih ih ..."  
"Già! Ah ah ah ..."  
Andrè e il Generale smorzarono appena un sorriso. Il loro pensiero andava al giovane Bouillé.

La giornata di Natale si concluse, Oscar e Andrè salirono in camera. I bambini si erano addormentarono da poco e Andrè si mise sotto le coperte, aspettò che Oscar, si cambiasse per la notte e lo raggiungesse.

"Oscar, finalmente sei qui! … Abbracciami!"  
"Cos'hai André, ti è successo qualcosa?"  
"Nulla Oscar ..."  
"Andrè sei taciturno da dopo pranzo."  
"Ma no, cosa dici! ... Oscar, appena saranno passate le festività, devo andare a Parigi …"  
"A fare cosa?"  
"Devo acquistare alcuni materiali che servono per la fabbrica, verrà anche tuo padre: ha lasciato in sospeso alcune pratiche." "Quanto tempo resterete via?"  
"Credo, una settimana, forse anche meno."  
"E va bene Andrè, ma torna il prima possibile. Lo sai, non mi piace dormire da sola!" – Si strinse a lui, le loro mani si intrecciarono.  
"Sei stanco Andrè?"  
"No, ma non osavo chiedertelo, perché stamattina mi hai rimproverato che non ti faccio dormire abbastanza."  
"Tanto domani, nessuno dei due va a lavorare!"  
Sguardo nello sguardo. Carezze e baci, finché non si persero nell' amore più passionale e travolgente che due innamorati possano conoscere.

Trascorsero i giorni, Andrè e Francois tutte le mattine si allenavano con la spada. Oscar non immaginava affatto cosa celasse dietro a quei allenamenti.

**31 Dicembre 1790  
**  
In casa Grandiér si festeggiava il primo compleanno di Gabriel e Aurora. Per l'occasione furono invitati Alain e Alice.

Alain raccontò: "Sapete generale, l'altro giorno i miei amati collaboratori parlavano tra di loro, erano convinti che io non li ascoltassi ..."  
"Sindaco, si può sapere cosa avevano da dire?"  
"Ah ah ... Generale! Mi pare ovvio, protestavano contro di me. Come sempre mi hanno apostrofato come zotico e imbecille, solo perché gli ho detto, che avremmo allestito personalmente la scuola! Ih ih ... Dovevate sentirli! Addirittura il mio braccio destro, mi ha detto: che i padroni paghino qualcuno per questo! Ih ih ... Ed io gli ho risposto: impossibile, i padroni sono dei spilorci, dobbiamo pensarci noi! Ah ah ah ... I tizi sono andati su tutte le furie! Ih ih ... "  
Alain trascinò in una fragorosa risata tutti i commensali.  
Il generale divertito ribatté: "Non credi di averli umiliati abbastanza?"  
"Niente affatto Generale! E poi c'è ancora un ultima cosa che debbo fare …"  
"Sentiamo, quale?"  
"Quando avranno finito di allestire la scuola, darò loro il compenso dovuto! Ih ih ... Porterò loro, cibo e vivande per fare un bel festino nella sala comunale, come facevano ai vecchi tempi! Ah ah ... "  
"Sei incorreggibile Alain!"- Mormorò Andrè.

Dopo il dolce ci fu il brindisi, Oscar e Andrè sollevarono i calici e quest'ultimo disse: "Brindo al primo anno di gioia, che Aurora e Gabriel ci hanno regalato e a tutti quelli che verranno!"  
I bicchieri si sollevarono, i presenti trascorsero un'altra meravigliosa serata in compagnia dei loro cari.

Alain prima di andare via con Alice si appartò con Andrè: "Amico non lasciare che tuo suocero vada da solo dal Generale Bouillè e suo figlio."  
"Sta tranquillo Alain, andrò con lui anche contro la sua volontà."  
Alain gli diede una pacca sulla spalla esclamò: "In bocca al lupo amico!"

**2 Gennaio 1791**  
Il sole era appena spuntato, e le carrozze erano pronte per tornare a palazzo Jarjeyes. Oscar era stretta nella sua vestaglia, fece colazione con suo marito.

Andrè era avvolto nella mantella, prima di andare via guardò i bambini e strinse a se la sua Oscar: "Mi raccomando riguardati … adesso hai qualche giorno per riposare un po' di più!"  
Lei lo guardò fingendosi indispettita e poi sciogliendosi in un abbraccio mormorò: "Lo sai benissimo che mi mancherai! ... Non farmi aspettare, ti voglio con me."  
La baciò con ardore la strinse ancora e allontanandosi appena, sussurrò: "Tornerò da te prima possibile ... ti amo! ... Su, adesso non prendere freddo, torna a letto."  
Chiuse dietro di se la porta ma Oscar si accorse dello sguardo cupo e malinconico di suo marito. Sentiva i passi allontanarsi lungo il corridoio, lei avanzò verso il balcone, alzò la tenda, lo vide salire in carrozza e partire.  
Tirò giù le tende, si rimise a letto ma non riuscì più a chiudere occhio, pensava con nostalgia al suo Andrè, mormorò: "André. mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, ne sono sicura!"

Cominciò così il viaggio per Parigi, anche se erano trascorsi pochi mesi da quando si erano trasferiti, ad Andrè sembravano un enormità. Il suo pensiero correva a sua moglie e ai suoi figli, nel suo cuore c'erano soltanto loro e nessun'altro.

Le carrozze si fermarono davanti al palazzo Jarjeyes, i quattro viaggiatori scesero, furono accolti dai due servitori, che appena videro Andrè esclamarono: "Andrè figliolo, come sta la nostra Oscar, e i bambini?"  
"Bene, bene Marie, ma adesso entriamo in casa abbiamo tutto il tempo per parlare.  
Generale e Andrè entrarono in casa.  
Marie disse: "Non vi aspettavamo che veniste, adesso preparo immediatamente le camere …"  
Il Generale ribatté: "Non preoccuparti Marie, fa pure con calma! ... André, mi cambio, poi vado immediatamente da Boulliè."  
"Signore io verrò con voi." "Andrè ti ho già detto che voglio parlare da solo con Buoillé."  
"Signore, magari con il Generale potrebbe esserci suo figlio, o suo nipote, voi da solo cosa potreste fare? Voglio che capiate, il mio stato d'animo. Oscar è vostra figlia, ora più che mai, vi capisco, perché adesso sono diventato padre! ... Ma vi prego di capire anche me: Oscar è mia moglie, ho tutto il diritto di proteggerla e di difenderla. "  
Occhi negli occhi.  
Augustin fece un profondo respiro, mormorò: "Hai ragione! E' giusto che che venga anche tu."

Poco dopo Augustin e Andrè presero la carrozza e andarono al palazzo del Generale Boullié. 


	64. Chapter 64

_**Ritorno a Parigi **_

Un tocco e ancora un altro, un servitore aprì il portone.  
"Sono il generale Jarjeyes, devo parlare con il generale Bouillè!"  
"Un momento signore adesso vado ad annunciarvi."  
Il servitore lasciò il portone aperto, Augustin e Andrè attesero, si scrutarono nervosamente in silenzio, gli attimi sembravano minuti, i minuti ore.  
Bouillè era seduto in poltrona davanti al camino, era assorto dalla lettura, udì dei passi che lo distolsero dal libro.  
"Signor generale avete visite."  
"Bouillè alzò lo sguardo dal libro e domandò: "Chi sono?"  
"Il generale Jarjeyes ha chiesto di voi."  
Gli occhi si sgranarono sotto le lenti, chiuse il libro energicamente, e ribatté:"Cosa hai detto! Chi è venuto a cercarmi?"  
"Il generale Jarjeyes, Signore."  
"Non è possibile! Cosa vuole da me?!"  
"Non lo so Signore!"  
Bouillè si alzò dalla sua poltrona e guardando verso la porta, disse: "Fallo passare."  
Il servitore raggiunse l'ingresso, disse ai due visitatori: "Il generale vi attende, prego da questa parte."  
L'uomo accompagnò i due ospiti, erano al cospetto di Bouillè.  
I due furono accolti dal sorriso beffardo e ironico dell'uomo che chiosò: "Se tu sei qui, allora mi devo aspettare di tutto!"  
"Voglio parlare con te e con tuo figlio Armand." "Armand? Cosa vuoi da lui!?"  
"Abbiamo una questione seria da affrontare, e lui deve essere presente. So benissimo che vive a palazzo, come so che anche tuo nipote vive qui! Voglio parlare ad entrambi."  
"Si può sapere cosa diavolo vuoi dalla mia famiglia Jarjeyes?!"  
"Non sono stato abbastanza chiaro?! Voglio parlare con tutti voi immediatamente!"  
"Io non riesco a capirti, ma se hai qualcosa da dire fa pure, ti ascolto." Andrè avanzò, e disse: "Siamo qui non certo per perdere tempo Generale, dobbiamo risolvere una questione importante! Se non volete che accada una tragedia a vostro nipote Alexander mandatelo immediatamente a chiamare, altrimenti sarò costretto ad affrontarlo in maniera incivile."  
"Cosa avrebbe fatto mio nipote?"  
"Generale, voglio che la conversazione avvenga davanti a vostro figlio e vostro nipote."  
"Se avete qualcosa da dire su mio nipote, ditelo a me! ... Evidentemente Jarjeyes, non siete a conoscenza che il mio unico figlio Armand è morto la settimana scorsa, era malato da tempo.  
Andrè e Augustin si guardarono e quest'ultimo disse: "Non ne sapevo nulla …"  
"Non dirmi che ti dispiace che non ti credo! Ormai non siamo più amici da un pezzo e le disgrazie che ci hanno colpito non possono che farci piacere …" "Io non sono come te Bouillè, non mi rallegro per le disgrazie che hanno colpito la tua famiglia. Allora vuol dire che dobbiamo parlare con te e tuo nipote, dov'è?"  
"Non lo so! ... Entra ed esce quando vuole senza dar conto a nessuno. Ora ditemi cosa ha fatto."  
Andrè spiegò: "Mesi fa, si è presentato da mia moglie con la scusa di voler prendere lezione di scherma … "  
"Cosa? Alexander in casa vostra! Ha messo piede in casa di sovversivi?! Mi state per caso prendendo in giro!" "  
"No signore, è la verità! Vi ho già detto, che si è rivolto a mia moglie per delle lezioni di scherma, la verità era un'altra, è venuto con l'intento di importunarla, e lei, lo ha cacciato in malo modo."  
"Non è possibile! Con tutte le donne che ci sono, è andato da una traditrice della corona! E per giunta da tua figlia Jarjayes!"  
" Si, Bouillè, è così! E come se non bastasse, tuo nipote presta servizio nella stessa caserma di mio nipote Francois e per qualsiasi motivo, trova il pretesto per provocarlo; sono perfino arrivati alle mani all' interno della caserma! Lo sai bene, che è estremamente pericoloso per due che lavorano fianco a fianco. Mi sono spiegato Bouillè?!  
" E' assurdo!"  
"Si, lo so! Tuo nipote è arrabbiato, vuole vendicarsi perché mia figlia lo ha cacciato in malo modo, pretende da mio nipote di sapere dov'è, per sfidarla a duello."  
"Jarjeyes è un'assurdità se vi ha dato di volta al cervello siete pregati di andare via!"  
"Ascoltami Bouillè le nostre strade si sono divise da tempo, capisco che tu reagisca così, ma quello che ti abbiamo appena raccontato non è un'assurdità e tanto meno una bugia. Se non vuoi che accada una tragedia parla con tuo nipote, a questo punto le cose o si sistemano in maniera blanda, oppure potrà finire in una sola maniera, mi capisci Bouillé?"  
Bouillè si accasciò alla poltrona e mormorò: "Con tutte le donne che ha a disposizione perché, doveva importunare proprio tua figlia!"  
"Perché è un vizioso, non c'è altra spiegazione. Adesso prova a parlarci, altrimenti subirà le dovute conseguenze, che non farebbe piacere a nessuno di noi, vero Bouillè! Non abbiamo nient'altro da dire, adesso vedi tu cosa fare."  
I due a passo spedito si incamminarono verso l'uscita, quando lo videro arrivare. Alexander appena li vide, digrignò: "Che diavolo ci fa in casa mia il servitore di quella sgualdrina?"  
Bouillè ascoltò le parole di suo nipote, sgranò gli occhi, con le mani sui braccioli si tirò su, e fulmino con lo sguardo suo nipote.  
Andrè afferrò il ragazzo e gli sferrò un pugno in faccia e un altro allo stomaco con una tale forza che il giovane si piegò sul pavimento, mentre Andrè furioso continuò a colpirlo con calci e pugni.  
Il vecchio Bouillè vide suo nipote esanime al suolo, urlò: "LASCIALO STARE, NON RIESCE NEMMENO A RESPIRARE!"  
Augustin lo trattenne per le braccia, e disse: "Andrè andiamo via. Se questo sprovveduto non vorrà sentire ragioni, mi rivolgerò al Quartier Generale, farò in modo che venga rimosso dal suo incarico!"  
Andrè con il respiro affannato sbraitò: "Sta lontano da Oscar! E se ti azzardi ancora a provocare Francois, verrò io stesso a cercarti!"  
Uscirono ansimanti, mentre il vecchio Bouillè nonostante che suo nipote fosse ancora esanime, lo guardò infervorato esbraitò: "Tu sei pazzo! Ti piace andare a caccia di guai! Con tutte le donne che ci sono, dovevi importunare proprio quella sbagliata, tu non sai che donna si tratta! Ha fatto tremare parecchi nobili di Versailles e nessuno ne è uscito indenne.  
Con un fil di voce e con assurda sfrontatezza il ragazzo ribatté: "Lo so, me l'hanno detto, e per questo che la desidero!"  
"Lasciala andare, se non vuoi che accada una tragedia! Almeno pensa a tua madre, povera donna, la stai uccidendo con il tuo comportamento, stasera sarò io stesso a informarla della tua ultima bravata." – Disse Bouillè fuori di se.

Il generale e Andrè tornarono a palazzo, ad attenderli c'era Francois. "Nonno come è andata?"  
"Il padre di quel ragazzo è morto, adesso se ne occupa suo nonno a cui da un mucchio di problemi. Bouillè non voleva crederci, ma quando quel pazzo di suo nipote ci ha visti, ha insultato tua zia, Andrè lo ha picchiato! ... E' un ragazzo stupido e privo di buon senso. Rimarremo qui, fin tanto non si risolverà la situazione, mi rivolgerò al Quartier Generale, loro non possono rifiutare di aiutarci. Chiederò che venga allontanato dalla tua caserma, e se dovesse ancora importunare te o mia figlia, farò in modo che venga rimosso dall'esercito."

Una carrozza si fermò davanti alla sartoria di madame Beltran, una donna scese ed entrò nella sartoria emanando una scia di profumo, chiese a gran voce: "Dov'è la mia amica Louise?"  
"Una sarta esclamò: "Oh siete voi madame Rose! Vi annuncio a madame Beltran …"  
"No lascia stare, vado da lei, immagino che sia nell' atelier?"  
"Si madame."

La donna in tutta fretta attraversò l'enorme stanza della sartoria per raggiungere l'atelier.

"Louise amica mia come stai?"  
"Ben tornata Rose, è da tanto che non vieni! Rose sei bellissima come sempre! Su non restare in piedi accomodati. Dimmi come va il tuo tanto sospirato amore, non lo hai ancora conquistato?"  
"Sapessi amica mia, purtroppo si fa desiderare, ma sono sicura lo conquisterò, non c'è uomo che ha resistito al mio fascino e quello che voglio prima o poi me lo prendo!"  
"Rose, l'uomo in questione è sposato?"  
"Ahimè si, purtroppo! Ma è un uomo bellissimo: ha i capelli scuri e gli occhi, vedessi che sguardo! ...Sono verdi, un bellissimo verde che mi fanno impazzire!"  
"Non hai pensato che faccia parte di quei pochi, sposatissimi e fedelissimi alla propria moglie, Rose?"  
"Non lo so, a meno che, non voglia farsi desiderare! E se cossì fosse, ci sta riuscendo benissimo! ... Pensa Louise, lo sogno quasi tutte le notti e non ti dico come! Il peggio che non desidero nessun altro se non lui!"  
"Dimmi Rose, per caso conosco quest'uomo meraviglioso?"  
"Certo che si, è il proprietario della fabbrica dove entrambe ci forniamo."  
"Cosa Rose! Ma sei matta?"  
"Cos'hai amica mia, perché mi parli in questo modo?"  
"Perché! Ovvio, non sei di Parigi, quindi non puoi sapere ..."  
"Sapere cosa!"  
" Ascoltami, fai prima a levartelo dalla testa, quell'uomo non fa per te!"  
" Ma cosa dici!"  
" Potranno cadere ai tuoi piedi tutti, ma tranne quello."  
"Ma che dici amica mia?"  
"Ascolta, Andrè non ha occhi per sua moglie e poi, tu non sai che Andrè è stato al servizio di sua moglie come attendente; che oltre ad essere una nobildonna, precisamente una contessa, è stata Colonnello delle guardie reali di sua maestà, e come se non bastasse qui a Parigi, è considerata un eroe nazionale …"  
"Eroe nazionale? Ma cosa dici? … Perché mai?"  
"Ha preso parte alla rivoluzione, lei e i suoi soldati hanno fatto buttare giù la Bastiglia …"  
Rose si portò le mani alla bocca, esclamò: "Oh mio Dio! Quella donna, un soldato! Ora capisco la sua freddezza, ogni volta che la vedo mi fa gelare il sangue! Povero Andrè, mi chiedo come abbia potuto sposare una donna simile! … Un soldato? Ma tu parli sul serio Louise?"  
"Non scherzo affatto. Rose, se solo Madame Oscar si accorgesse minimamente che tu gironzoli intorno a suo marito, sarebbe capacissima come minimo di infilzarti con la spada! Non dimenticare che è un soldato, sa adoperare le armi ancor meglio di un uomo!"  
"Santo cielo, non ho parole!"  
" Se non mi credi, recati in piazza della Libertà, lì troverai una targa dedicata a lei e a suoi soldati, tra cui c'è anche il nome di suo marito. Va, e renditi conto che stai scherzando con il fuoco! Vuoi un consiglio amica mia? Trovatene un altro se non vuoi passare un guaio!"  
Rose rimase interdetta e poco convinta.

Incuriosita dal racconto della sua amica Louise, Rose si fece lasciare dal cocchiere in prossimità della Bastiglia, percorse la piazza a fino a raggiungere "Piazza della Libertà."  
Vide la targa, esclamò: "Allora è tutto vero! Incredibile, assolutamente incredibile!"  
Esterrefatta, camminò per le vie, passò davanti a una locanda e le parve di intravedere Andrè, sbirciò all'interno accertandosi che fosse davvero lui.  
"Ehi Andrè, lì fuori c'è una dama che ti sta osservando da un po'!"  
"Ma cosa dici Rosserò?"  
"Io cosa dico! Guarda là, ma fai attenzione Andrè, non dimenticare che hai sposato il nostro comandante! Ah ah ah ..."  
Andrè incrociò lo sguardo ammiccante di Rose e mormorò: "Oh no … anche qui."  
La donna sfacciatamente gli fece cenno con la mano di seguirlo.  
Andrè lasciò qualche moneta sul tavolo salutò gli amici e uno di loro esclamò: "Ricordati chi hai sposto Andrè! Se non vuoi rimetterci la pelle, sta attento! Ih ih ih ..."

Andrè uscì dall'osteria, tono grave disse: "Buongiorno madame Rose, cosa succede? Siete venuta a cercarmi o sbaglio!"  
"Niente Andrè, Vi ho visto nell'osteria, e ho deciso di salutarvi, tutto qui!"  
"Bene, lo avete fatto, posso andare."  
Lui si voltò e lei senza ritegno gli prese la mano e con occhi supplichevoli disse: "No aspetta Andrè, è mai possibile che tu mi debba trattare con tanta freddezza!? Ho fatto forse qualcosa di sbagliato? Tu mi piaci e molto, non voglio un'avventura, te lo sto dimostrando qui, in questa pubblica piazza e davanti a tutti, ti voglio André!"  
Andrè con stizza, sfilò la sua mano da quella di lei, con freddezza la guardò, e ribatté: "Sono felicemente sposato madame, ed io ricevo i clienti solo per soddisfare le loro consegne e non per soddisfare le loro … prestazioni. Ho inteso madame?" –  
Rose avvampò, e si copri il viso con il ventaglio.  
Andrè si allontanò di qualche passo, quando alle sue spalle giunse ancora la sua voce civettuola: "Non sei altro che un volgare servo, al sevizio di una donnetta aristocratica. Il nostro rapporto di lavoro termina qui."  
Andrè arrestò il passo e voltandosi la guardò e con tono basso e deciso scandì con chiarezza: "Benissimo madame era tutto ciò che volevo sentirmi dire!"  
Andrè si allontanò a passo marziale e pensò: Almeno adesso ho un problema in meno.

La donna furiosa per l'ennesimo rifiuto, scaraventò a terra il ventaglio sotto lo sguardo incuriosito degli amici di Andrè che nel frattempo uscirono dalla taverna, divertiti dalla scena risero sguaiatamente e uno di loro incalzò: "Accidenti ad Andrè, un altro al posto suo non si sarebbe fatto scappare una così deliziosa dama! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Un secondo intervenne "Accidenti amico mio, il nostro Comandante ha saputo ben addestrare il nostro Andrè! Ah ah ah ..." – Risero ancora più sguaiatamente mettendo la dama in questione ancora più a disagio che sentendosi schernita dalle risate, salì sulla carrozza offesa e indispettita e partì in tutta fretta. Quella fu l'ultima volta che Andrè vide madame Rose. 


	65. Chapter 65

Ad Arras la neve scendeva copiosa, Oscar dalla finestra del salone osservava il giardino, completamente innevato, lo sguardo si posò sugli alberi imbiancati.  
Erano passati cinque giorni da quando Andrè era partito. Oscar ripensava allo sguardo cupo e malinconico che aveva suo marito negli ultimi giorni. Si allontanò dalla finestra e il suo sguardo cadde sui legni scoppiettanti, che ardevano nel camino.  
Le risate dei bambini, l'esclamazione felice di Margherite distolsero i suoi pensieri.  
"Oscar, guarda Gabriel, sta camminando da solo!"  
Alzò lo sguardo, vide il suo bambino, il volto si illuminò. Gabriel gli andò incontro, e si gettò tra le braccia della sua mamma che lo abbracciò.  
"Sei stato bravissimo Gabriel! Che bella sorpresa farai al tuo papà!  
Poco dopo Anche Aurora raggiunse la sua mamma gattonando, si arrampicò alle sue vesti e protestò.  
"Sta attenta bambina potrebbero farti male. Disse nanny prendendo con se la piccola e Margherite allontanò Gabriel dal suo grembo. Oscar avvertì una lieve fitta, si alzò lentamente e si sedette sul divano davanti al fuoco, tirò su lo sguardo, il pensiero assorto sul quadro posto sopra il camino: "Marte il dio della guerra".  
Dei passi e nel salone fece il suo ingresso Adeline. "Madame il pranzo è in tavola."  
"Adesso arriviamo."- Rispose Margherite.

Andrè e Augustin furono convocati al Quartier generale.  
Il generale supremo, li aspettava. Era in piedi, appena li vide avanzare gli andò incontro.  
"Prego signori accomodatevi …"  
Seduti alle poltrone intorno al tavolo, il Generale supremo disse: "Mi dispiace, avervi fatto attendere diversi giorni, ma io non ero a Parigi. Appena sono tornato, mi hanno informato che volevate vedermi! Ditemi in cosa posso aiutarvi!"  
Augustin ribattè: "Devo chiedervi un favore personale generale Duprè ..."  
"Di cosa si tratta generale Jarjeyes?!"  
"Nella caserma della Guardia Nazionale della compagnia B, c'è un giovane sotto ufficiale che non solo, sta rendendo la vita difficile a mio nipote se non che, Comandante della caserma stessa, minaccia anche l'incolumità di mia figlia Oscar …"  
"Come dite Jarjeyes, vostra figlia?  
" Vedete, tempo fa, questo giovane si è presentato da mia figlia, con la scusa di prendere delle lezioni di scherma, in realtà, i suoi intenti erano altri, non so se mi spiego!"  
"Vi siete spiegato benissimo Generale Jarjeyes. Voi sapete che per la vostra famiglia farei qualsiasi cosa, vi aiuterò senza esitazione, ma prima ditemi di chi si tratta."  
" Alexander Bouillè …"  
"Il nipote del mio predecessore?"  
"Si proprio lui."  
"A quanto ne so, il giovane Bouillè presta servizio nella Guardia Nazionale, dove lavora anche vostro nipote!"  
Intervenne Andrè: "Questo è un altro grosso problema generale Dupré, infatti non sa come arrivare a mia moglie, e non fa altro che provocare nostro nipote. In più di un occasione hanno discusso violentemente e una volta, sono addirittura arrivati alle mani.  
La cosa peggiore che lavorano fianco a fianco, mio suocero e io, vi preghiamo di intervenire, magari senza inasprire ancora di più gli animi, visto che il giovane Bouillè vuole sfidare a duello mia moglie che al momento e all'oscuro di ogni cosa.  
Augustin continuò: "Vorremmo evitare ulteriori problemi, cominciando dall' allontanamento dei due giovani."  
Il generale Dupré si passò la mano sul mento, rispose: "E' un bel problema! Il giovane Bouille non gode un ottima fama, so che passa le serate in luoghi molto discutibili ed è un attaccabrighe, sinceramente trasferirlo in un'altra caserma non lo trovo appropriato …"  
Il generale Jarjeyes strinse i pugni e batté sul tavolo "Cosa facciamo?"  
Duprè rispose: "E' appena andato via il Comandante che prestava servizio alle Tuilleries. Si occupava della sorveglianza dei sovrani, possiamo mandare lì, vostro nipote. Dopo tutto, è un incarico più tranquillo e avanzerebbe di grado, lasciando così, quel posto malsano a Bouille'! Cosa ne dite?"  
Se non vi dispiace Generale Duprè, preferirei parlarne prima con lui, vedrò cosa ne pensa."  
Come volete, sono a vostra disposizione, fatemi sapere quanto prima. Generale Jarjayes, se la questione dovesse protrarsi ancora, allora lo allontanerò immediatamente … magari mandandolo ai confini del paese o peggio ancora lo sbatto fuori dall'esercito.  
"Vi ringrazio Signor Generale, parleremo con Francois e vi fararemo sapere."  
"Ma Vi pare Grandiè, per il Colonnello Oscar, è il minimo che possa fare."  
"Vi ringrazio."

"E' questo è quanto Francois, cosa ne pensi?"

"Nonno, sorvegliare i sovrani non è cosa da poco, è una grande responsabilità. A me non interessa avanzare di grado, dopo tutto ho ricevuto più di quanto meritassi. Se zia Oscar è stata in grado di dipanare il lavoro che sto svolgendo, non vedo perché non possa farlo anch'io.  
Il generale ribatté: "Forse hai ragione, è giusto che sia Bouillè a lasciare il comand, dopo tutto è arrivato dopo di te. Chiederò a Duprè di allontanarlo, di mandarlo da un'altra parte.  
Augustin vide Andrè pensieroso: "Cosa c'è Andrè?"  
"Signore, penso a Oscar … se sapesse tutto questo, avrebbe sicuramente da ridire …"

"Anche se Oscar ha cambiato genere di vita, sappiamo entrambi che in fondo non è cambiata ed è rimasta la stessa di sempre. Noi desideriamo proteggerla ma, mi rendo conto che è rimasta il soldato di sempre, vedrete, l'antica ribellione verrà fuori quando meno ce l'aspetteremo."  
"Nonno, lo zio ha ragione. Come reagirebbe zia Oscar, se sapesse tutto questo?!"  
" Non è necessario che lei lo venga a sapere, non voglio che metta ancora la sua vita in pericolo, mi sono spiegato?!"  
"Non è più una ragazzina Signore, la conosciamo tutti, quando si mette in testa una cosa non c'è nessuno che la convinca del contrario. Cosa accadrebbe se un giorno Bouillè dovesse trovarsi faccia a faccia con lei!"  
Augustin con tono teso replicò: "Andrè, adesso Oscar va protetta, poi si vedrà!... Dobbiamo fare in modo che non le succeda nulla!"

"Allora Generale Jarjeyes, cosa ha deciso vostro nipote al riguardo?"  
"Vedete, Generale Duprè, mio nipote vuole rimanere al suo posto, e mandare via dall'esercito Bouillè significa inasprire ancora di più la tensione che è venuta a crearsi."  
"Capisco Jarjeyes! ... L'unica soluzione è quella di allontanarlo. Dopo domani parte un reggimento per una missione: rimarranno per qualche mese tra i confini della Francia e dell' Italia e poi, sappiate che ho ricevuto troppe lamentele sul suo di Bouillè, questa è l'occasione giusta per allontanarlo! ... Grandiè, spero che siate soddisfatto della mia decisione!"  
"Pur di proteggere mia moglie mi sta bene. Vi ringrazio Signor Generale!"

Andrè e Augustin uscirono dal Quartier Generale, quest'ultimo disse: "Ti sei ammutolito Andrè?"  
"Signore penso a …"  
"Mia figlia … Non preoccuparti, magari se verrà a saperlo, certo si arrabbierà ma poi le passerà. Quello che mi preme adesso e che stia tranquilla e che porti alla luce mio nipote senza problemi! ... Adesso dobbiamo andare in un posto Andrè!"  
"Dove signore?"  
"Ho chiesto e ottenuto il permesso di far visita ai sovrani, ci stanno aspettando, andiamo Andrè."

Alle Tueilleries

Dopo aver mostrato il lascia passare alle guardie, Andrè e Augustin furono scortati lungo i corridoi del palazzo fino a raggiungere l'alloggio dei sovrani.  
La porta si spalancò, Re Luigi esclamò: "Generale, Andrè, siamo felici di vedervi!"  
Il Generale ribatté:"Anch'io maestà, sono felice di rivedervi."  
La regina continuò: "L'ultima volta siete venuto con madame Margherite! ... André, ho saputo che a breve Oscar avrà un altro bambino, ma dimmi come sta?!"  
" Bene Maestà, Oscar è impaziente che nasca per riprendere la vita di sempre ..." Il re intervenne: "Ma accomodiamoci, non rimaniamo in piedi."  
"Grazie maestà! ... Oscar sta bene e il bambino dovrebbe nascere tra circa due settimane."  
Maria Teresa disse: "Che bello! Andrè, quando madamigella Oscar tornerà,promettimi di portarla qui con i bambini!"  
"Ma certo, Principessa! Torneremo a Parigi per la prossima estate."  
Luigi domandò: "Dimmi Andrè, come vanno le cose ad Arras?"  
"Bene maestà, ho assunto trenta operai e se continua così dovro assumere altro personale."  
"Mi fa piacere Andrè."  
La regina aprì un cassetto di un armadio, e tirò fuori una scatola.  
" Andrè, questo è un dono per il vostro bambino. E'un vestitino appartenuto a Charles."  
"Vi ringrazio maestà ma non dovevate."  
"Assolutamente Andrè, desidero che lo indossi il figlio della mia più cara amica. Salutatela per me."  
"Grazie Maestà."

Augustin e Andrè si congedarono dalla famiglia reale. Le guardia perquisirono non solo la scatola ma anche i due visitatori, infine li lasciarono andare via.

Arras 12 GENNAIO 1791

Il sole finalmente rischiarava il cielo, la neve si sciolse e Oscar era stretta nel suo cappotto, passeggiava nel giardino. Ormai si intravedeva tutta la sua maternità, negli ultimi giorni si era appesantita, fare qualsiasi movimento le costava troppa fatica.  
Era irrequieta, pensava ad Andrè che tardava a ritornare.  
_**"Accidenti Andrè, dovevi essere a casa già da qualche giorno e invece non sei ancora tornato! Chissà cosa mi starete nascondendo, tu e mio padre! … Sono sicura che quei due siano complici di qualcosa. Pensano davvero di prendermi in giro?! Ma appena tornerà André …"**_  
Marguerite la raggiunse in giardino.  
"Oscar …" –  
"Cosa c'è madre?"  
"E' già da un po' che sei qui, anche se la giornata è soleggiata, si gela! Entra in casa potresti ammalarti, devi stare attenta ormai sei prossima al parto!"  
"Non me lo ricordate madre, magari il bambino verrà al mondo e suo padre è tranquillamente a Parigi."  
"Ma cosa dici Oscar!? Andrè non ti lascerebbe mai da sola, sopratutto in queste condizioni, se non fosse per un valido motivo …"  
"Appunto madre, non faccio che mi ripetermelo anch'io! André mi ha detto, che doveva comprare dei materiali ma non è così, lo so, lo sento."  
"Oh smettila Oscar, e mai possibile che tu continui a ragionare da soldato?"  
"Non conosco altro modo di pensare madre!"  
Margherite le mise il braccio intorno alle spalle e con tono dolce e soave disse "Su adesso rientriamo, fa davvero freddo, non devi ammalarti!"

_**Entrarono in casa, lei mormorò: "Aspetta che torni Grandièr, se non mi dirai il vero motivo della tua partenza, giuro che te la farò pagare!"**_

Palazzo Jarjeyes 13 Gennaio 1791

Era sera, Francois era appena tornato dalla caserma. Prima di rientrare nella sua depandance, si recò da suo nonno che stava cenando in compagnia di André .

"Buona sera nonno, buona sera zio!"  
Augustin rispose: "Buona sera a te Francois, allora, è partito?  
"Si nonno, Alexander Bouillè è partito ma prima è venuto nel mio ufficio..."  
"Cosa voleva da te?"  
" mi ha detto di riferirti che prima o poi tornerà ..."  
Andrè strinse con forza il tovagliolo, e disse: "Evidentemente la lezione non gli è bastata."  
"Zio non dare peso alle sue parole. Bouillé è un vigliacco, altrimenti ti avrebbe affrontato, anziché venire da me!"  
"Ti ha aggredito?"  
" No, ma era furioso, perché è stato mandato ai confini italiani."  
"Signor Generale, adesso che Bouillè è partito, domani mattina torno ad Arras.  
"Si Andrè ormai abbiamo risolto il problema … domani mattina presto partiremo."  
"Nonno …"

_**La richiesta del Generale  
**_

"Cosa c'è Francois?  
"Dite alla nonna e alla zia Oscar che ad Agosto a palazzo Jarjeyes ci sarà una festa, e per l'occasione si riunirà nuovamente la famiglia."  
"Ma cosa dici Francois, hai detto una festa?"  
"Si, dite a nonna Margherite che a breve avrà il suo primo pronipote!"  
"Sono davvero felice Francois, mi hai dato una grande gioia!"

"L'estate prossima saremo qui senz'altro Francois, stanne certo!"

Il giorno dopo la carrozza intraprese il viaggio per Arras.  
Ad Andrè non parve mai tanto lungo il tragitto: desiderava riabbracciare la sua Oscar e i bambini. Andrè guidava la carrozza mentre il generale era all'interno della vettura.  
Augustin avvertiva l' impazienza di André che senza rendersene conto, tirava i cavalli quasi al galoppo, facendo così, sobbalzare il Generale che era all'interno alla carrozza.  
"Accidenti Andrè non è il caso che porti tutta questa fretta, Arras non scappa! Ah ah ah ..."


	66. Chapter 66

Ad Arras la neve scendeva copiosa, Oscar dalla finestra del salone osservava il giardino, completamente innevato, lo sguardo si posò sugli alberi imbiancati.  
Erano passati cinque giorni da quando Andrè era partito. Oscar ripensava allo sguardo cupo e malinconico che aveva suo marito negli ultimi giorni. Si allontanò dalla finestra e il suo sguardo cadde sui legni scoppiettanti, che ardevano nel camino.  
Le risate dei bambini, l'esclamazione felice di Margherite distolsero i suoi pensieri.  
"Oscar, guarda Gabriel, sta camminando da solo!"  
Alzò lo sguardo, vide il suo bambino, il volto si illuminò. Gabriel gli andò incontro, e si gettò tra le braccia della sua mamma che lo abbracciò.  
"Sei stato bravissimo Gabriel! Che bella sorpresa farai al tuo papà!  
Poco dopo Anche Aurora raggiunse la sua mamma gattonando, si arrampicò alle sue vesti e protestò.  
"Sta attenta bambina potrebbero farti male. Disse nanny prendendo con se la piccola e Margherite allontanò Gabriel dal suo grembo. Oscar avvertì una lieve fitta, si alzò lentamente e si sedette sul divano davanti al fuoco, tirò su lo sguardo, il pensiero assorto sul quadro posto sopra il camino: "Marte il dio della guerra".  
Dei passi e nel salone fece il suo ingresso Adeline. "Madame il pranzo è in tavola."  
"Adesso arriviamo."- Rispose Margherite.

Andrè e Augustin furono convocati al Quartier generale.  
Il generale supremo, li aspettava. Era in piedi, appena li vide avanzare gli andò incontro.  
"Prego signori accomodatevi …"  
Seduti alle poltrone intorno al tavolo, il Generale supremo disse: "Mi dispiace, avervi fatto attendere diversi giorni, ma io non ero a Parigi. Appena sono tornato, mi hanno informato che volevate vedermi! Ditemi in cosa posso aiutarvi!"  
Augustin ribattè: "Devo chiedervi un favore personale generale Duprè ..."  
"Di cosa si tratta generale Jarjeyes?!"  
"Nella caserma della Guardia Nazionale della compagnia B, c'è un giovane sotto ufficiale che non solo, sta rendendo la vita difficile a mio nipote se non che, Comandante della caserma stessa, minaccia anche l'incolumità di mia figlia Oscar …"  
"Come dite Jarjeyes, vostra figlia?  
" Vedete, tempo fa, questo giovane si è presentato da mia figlia, con la scusa di prendere delle lezioni di scherma, in realtà, i suoi intenti erano altri, non so se mi spiego!"  
"Vi siete spiegato benissimo Generale Jarjeyes. Voi sapete che per la vostra famiglia farei qualsiasi cosa, vi aiuterò senza esitazione, ma prima ditemi di chi si tratta."  
" Alexander Bouillè …"  
"Il nipote del mio predecessore?"  
"Si proprio lui."  
"A quanto ne so, il giovane Bouillè presta servizio nella Guardia Nazionale, dove lavora anche vostro nipote!"  
Intervenne Andrè: "Questo è un altro grosso problema generale Dupré, infatti non sa come arrivare a mia moglie, e non fa altro che provocare nostro nipote. In più di un occasione hanno discusso violentemente e una volta, sono addirittura arrivati alle mani.  
La cosa peggiore che lavorano fianco a fianco, mio suocero e io, vi preghiamo di intervenire, magari senza inasprire ancora di più gli animi, visto che il giovane Bouillè vuole sfidare a duello mia moglie che al momento e all'oscuro di ogni cosa.  
Augustin continuò: "Vorremmo evitare ulteriori problemi, cominciando dall' allontanamento dei due giovani."  
Il generale Dupré si passò la mano sul mento, rispose: "E' un bel problema! Il giovane Bouille non gode un ottima fama, so che passa le serate in luoghi molto discutibili ed è un attaccabrighe, sinceramente trasferirlo in un'altra caserma non lo trovo appropriato …"  
Il generale Jarjeyes strinse i pugni e batté sul tavolo "Cosa facciamo?"  
Duprè rispose: "E' appena andato via il Comandante che prestava servizio alle Tuilleries. Si occupava della sorveglianza dei sovrani, possiamo mandare lì, vostro nipote. Dopo tutto, è un incarico più tranquillo e avanzerebbe di grado, lasciando così, quel posto malsano a Bouille'! Cosa ne dite?"  
Se non vi dispiace Generale Duprè, preferirei parlarne prima con lui, vedrò cosa ne pensa."  
Come volete, sono a vostra disposizione, fatemi sapere quanto prima. Generale Jarjayes, se la questione dovesse protrarsi ancora, allora lo allontanerò immediatamente … magari mandandolo ai confini del paese o peggio ancora lo sbatto fuori dall'esercito.  
"Vi ringrazio Signor Generale, parleremo con Francois e vi fararemo sapere."  
"Ma Vi pare Grandiè, per il Colonnello Oscar, è il minimo che possa fare."  
"Vi ringrazio."

"E' questo è quanto Francois, cosa ne pensi?"

"Nonno, sorvegliare i sovrani non è cosa da poco, è una grande responsabilità. A me non interessa avanzare di grado, dopo tutto ho ricevuto più di quanto meritassi. Se zia Oscar è stata in grado di dipanare il lavoro che sto svolgendo, non vedo perché non possa farlo anch'io.  
Il generale ribatté: "Forse hai ragione, è giusto che sia Bouillè a lasciare il comand, dopo tutto è arrivato dopo di te. Chiederò a Duprè di allontanarlo, di mandarlo da un'altra parte.  
Augustin vide Andrè pensieroso: "Cosa c'è Andrè?"  
"Signore, penso a Oscar … se sapesse tutto questo, avrebbe sicuramente da ridire …"

"Anche se Oscar ha cambiato genere di vita, sappiamo entrambi che in fondo non è cambiata ed è rimasta la stessa di sempre. Noi desideriamo proteggerla ma, mi rendo conto che è rimasta il soldato di sempre, vedrete, l'antica ribellione verrà fuori quando meno ce l'aspetteremo."  
"Nonno, lo zio ha ragione. Come reagirebbe zia Oscar, se sapesse tutto questo?!"  
" Non è necessario che lei lo venga a sapere, non voglio che metta ancora la sua vita in pericolo, mi sono spiegato?!"  
"Non è più una ragazzina Signore, la conosciamo tutti, quando si mette in testa una cosa non c'è nessuno che la convinca del contrario. Cosa accadrebbe se un giorno Bouillè dovesse trovarsi faccia a faccia con lei!"  
Augustin con tono teso replicò: "Andrè, adesso Oscar va protetta, poi si vedrà!... Dobbiamo fare in modo che non le succeda nulla!"

"Allora Generale Jarjeyes, cosa ha deciso vostro nipote al riguardo?"  
"Vedete, Generale Duprè, mio nipote vuole rimanere al suo posto, e mandare via dall'esercito Bouillè significa inasprire ancora di più la tensione che è venuta a crearsi."  
"Capisco Jarjeyes! ... L'unica soluzione è quella di allontanarlo. Dopo domani parte un reggimento per una missione: rimarranno per qualche mese tra i confini della Francia e dell' Italia e poi, sappiate che ho ricevuto troppe lamentele sul suo di Bouillè, questa è l'occasione giusta per allontanarlo! ... Grandiè, spero che siate soddisfatto della mia decisione!"  
"Pur di proteggere mia moglie mi sta bene. Vi ringrazio Signor Generale!"

Andrè e Augustin uscirono dal Quartier Generale, quest'ultimo disse: "Ti sei ammutolito Andrè?"  
"Signore penso a …"  
"Mia figlia … Non preoccuparti, magari se verrà a saperlo, certo si arrabbierà ma poi le passerà. Quello che mi preme adesso e che stia tranquilla e che porti alla luce mio nipote senza problemi! ... Adesso dobbiamo andare in un posto Andrè!"  
"Dove signore?"  
"Ho chiesto e ottenuto il permesso di far visita ai sovrani, ci stanno aspettando, andiamo Andrè."

Alle Tueilleries

Dopo aver mostrato il lascia passare alle guardie, Andrè e Augustin furono scortati lungo i corridoi del palazzo fino a raggiungere l'alloggio dei sovrani.  
La porta si spalancò, Re Luigi esclamò: "Generale, Andrè, siamo felici di vedervi!"  
Il Generale ribatté:"Anch'io maestà, sono felice di rivedervi."  
La regina continuò: "L'ultima volta siete venuto con madame Margherite! ... André, ho saputo che a breve Oscar avrà un altro bambino, ma dimmi come sta?!"  
" Bene Maestà, Oscar è impaziente che nasca per riprendere la vita di sempre ..." Il re intervenne: "Ma accomodiamoci, non rimaniamo in piedi."  
"Grazie maestà! ... Oscar sta bene e il bambino dovrebbe nascere tra circa due settimane."  
Maria Teresa disse: "Che bello! Andrè, quando madamigella Oscar tornerà,promettimi di portarla qui con i bambini!"  
"Ma certo, Principessa! Torneremo a Parigi per la prossima estate."  
Luigi domandò: "Dimmi Andrè, come vanno le cose ad Arras?"  
"Bene maestà, ho assunto trenta operai e se continua così dovro assumere altro personale."  
"Mi fa piacere Andrè."  
La regina aprì un cassetto di un armadio, e tirò fuori una scatola.  
" Andrè, questo è un dono per il vostro bambino. E'un vestitino appartenuto a Charles."  
"Vi ringrazio maestà ma non dovevate."  
"Assolutamente Andrè, desidero che lo indossi il figlio della mia più cara amica. Salutatela per me."  
"Grazie Maestà."

Augustin e Andrè si congedarono dalla famiglia reale. Le guardia perquisirono non solo la scatola ma anche i due visitatori, infine li lasciarono andare via.

Arras 12 GENNAIO 1791

Il sole finalmente rischiarava il cielo, la neve si sciolse e Oscar era stretta nel suo cappotto, passeggiava nel giardino. Ormai si intravedeva tutta la sua maternità, negli ultimi giorni si era appesantita, fare qualsiasi movimento le costava troppa fatica.  
Era irrequieta, pensava ad Andrè che tardava a ritornare.  
_**"Accidenti Andrè, dovevi essere a casa già da qualche giorno e invece non sei ancora tornato! Chissà cosa mi starete nascondendo, tu e mio padre! … Sono sicura che quei due siano complici di qualcosa. Pensano davvero di prendermi in giro?! Ma appena tornerà André …"**_  
Marguerite la raggiunse in giardino.  
"Oscar …" –  
"Cosa c'è madre?"  
"E' già da un po' che sei qui, anche se la giornata è soleggiata, si gela! Entra in casa potresti ammalarti, devi stare attenta ormai sei prossima al parto!"  
"Non me lo ricordate madre, magari il bambino verrà al mondo e suo padre è tranquillamente a Parigi."  
"Ma cosa dici Oscar!? Andrè non ti lascerebbe mai da sola, sopratutto in queste condizioni, se non fosse per un valido motivo …"  
"Appunto madre, non faccio che mi ripetermelo anch'io! André mi ha detto, che doveva comprare dei materiali ma non è così, lo so, lo sento."  
"Oh smettila Oscar, e mai possibile che tu continui a ragionare da soldato?"  
"Non conosco altro modo di pensare madre!"  
Margherite le mise il braccio intorno alle spalle e con tono dolce e soave disse "Su adesso rientriamo, fa davvero freddo, non devi ammalarti!"

_**Entrarono in casa, lei mormorò: "Aspetta che torni Grandièr, se non mi dirai il vero motivo della tua partenza, giuro che te la farò pagare!"**_

Palazzo Jarjeyes 13 Gennaio 1791

Era sera, Francois era appena tornato dalla caserma. Prima di rientrare nella sua depandance, si recò da suo nonno che stava cenando in compagnia di André .

"Buona sera nonno, buona sera zio!"  
Augustin rispose: "Buona sera a te Francois, allora, è partito?  
"Si nonno, Alexander Bouillè è partito ma prima è venuto nel mio ufficio..."  
"Cosa voleva da te?"  
" mi ha detto di riferirti che prima o poi tornerà ..."  
Andrè strinse con forza il tovagliolo, e disse: "Evidentemente la lezione non gli è bastata."  
"Zio non dare peso alle sue parole. Bouillé è un vigliacco, altrimenti ti avrebbe affrontato, anziché venire da me!"  
"Ti ha aggredito?"  
" No, ma era furioso, perché è stato mandato ai confini italiani."  
"Signor Generale, adesso che Bouillè è partito, domani mattina torno ad Arras.  
"Si Andrè ormai abbiamo risolto il problema … domani mattina presto partiremo."  
"Nonno …"

_**La richiesta del Generale  
**_

"Cosa c'è Francois?  
"Dite alla nonna e alla zia Oscar che ad Agosto a palazzo Jarjeyes ci sarà una festa, e per l'occasione si riunirà nuovamente la famiglia."  
"Ma cosa dici Francois, hai detto una festa?"  
"Si, dite a nonna Margherite che a breve avrà il suo primo pronipote!"  
"Sono davvero felice Francois, mi hai dato una grande gioia!"

"L'estate prossima saremo qui senz'altro Francois, stanne certo!"

Il giorno dopo la carrozza intraprese il viaggio per Arras.  
Ad Andrè non parve mai tanto lungo il tragitto: desiderava riabbracciare la sua Oscar e i bambini. Andrè guidava la carrozza mentre il generale era all'interno della vettura.  
Augustin avvertiva l' impazienza di André che senza rendersene conto, tirava i cavalli quasi al galoppo, facendo così, sobbalzare il Generale che era all'interno alla carrozza.  
"Accidenti Andrè non è il caso che porti tutta questa fretta, Arras non scappa! Ah ah ah ..."


	67. Chapter 67

_**I sospetti di Oscar**_

Arras

"Andrè sei tornato!"  
"Joland dov'è Oscar?"  
"E' in camera, sta riposando."  
André si precipitò per le scale, corse lungo il corridoio, fino a raggiungere la loro camera.  
I passi veloci di André la fecero ridestare dal sonno, un esclamazione: "Ma cosa sta succedendo, chi sta correndo in questo modo?!"  
Oscar vide spalancarsi la porta.  
"Oscar …"  
"André finalmente sei tornato! …"  
"Si, sono qui ..."  
A passo spedito si precipitò da lei, l'abbracciò e le diede un bacio appassionato.  
"A … aspetta Andrè non respiro …"

"Si, si, hai ragione ma voglio che mi baci ancora ..."

" Oscar, i ventre … è cresciuto!"  
"Si lo so, negli ultimi giorni non solo sono diventata enorme, ma faccio fatica anche muovermi! André passo quasi tutto il tempo sdraiata e poi, guarda le caviglie sono gonfie, non vedo l'ora di …"  
"Cosa c'è Oscar, perché mi guardi così?"  
"Grandièr cosa stai tramando alle mie spalle?"  
"Cosa!"  
"Andrè confessa, cosa sta succedendo?"  
"Ma è mai possibile che tu debba sospettare in continuazione?! Mi sono intrattenuto a Parigi con tuo padre che doveva sistemare delle cose, ho salutato i nostri amici, infine sono stato al palazzo delle Tuelleris! Comandante siete soddisfatta del rapporto?!"  
"Non scherzare Grandier! Ma dimmi siete stati alle Tuelleris..."  
"Certo! La regina ha regalato anche, un vestitino per il nostro bambino."  
" Davvero!" "Si, mi ha detto che è appartenuto al principino Charles."  
"Come stanno?"  
"Bene ti mandano i loro saluti, sperano di vederci con la nostra piccola tribù, non appena andremo a Parigi!"  
"Piccola! Tu dici piccola? Di sicuro avremo un terzo figlio e poi, chi può dirlo, potrebbero essere anche due!"  
Andrè appoggiò la mano sul suo ventre, disse: "Il dottore ha visitato, cosa ti ha detto?"  
"Sembrerebbe che sia uno, forse un po' grande, chi può dirlo con certezza. Sei per caso deluso Grandièr! Desideravi che fossero due?"  
" Ma cosa dici! E poi abbiamo tutto il tempo per averne un altro!"  
"Cosa! Tu sei impazzito, non c'è dubbio!"  
"Ah ah ah ... Su non ti arrabbiare! ... Dimmi dove sono le piccole pesti?"  
"Dormono nella camera accanto e …"  
"Desidero vederli …"  
André si precipitò nella camera adiacente, Oscar si alzò lentamente dal letto e lo raggiunse.

Oscar vide André contemplare i suoi piccoli, e disse: "Gabriel ha preparato per te una una sorpresa."  
"Quale sorpresa?"  
"Lo vedrai! André, è meglio tornare nella nostra camera non vorrei che li svegliassimo."

André le mise il braccio intorno ai fianchi e disse: " Si, meglio lasciarli dormire, andiamo!"

"André, ho bisogno di sdraiarmi nuovamente, non so perché, ma oggi faccio davvero fatica a muovermi."  
"Aspetta Oscar ti aiuto! ... Ecco così! ... Adesso mi adagio accanto a te! ... Vieni qui, lasciati abbracciare. Raccontami Oscar, cosa hai fatto in questi giorni?"  
"Io! Cosa potrei raccontarti a parte le caviglie gonfie e il bambino che non mi lascia dormire e poi, sei tu che devi dirmi qualcosa …"  
"Sentiamo, cosa vuoi che ti dica?"  
"Tutto! Perché sei andato a Parigi?"  
"Non è possibile! Ma perché pensi che ti nasconda qualcosa!? E' mai possibile che tu sia sempre così sospettosa?"

"Non sono sospettosa, lo vedo, lo sento! Tu non riesci a nascondermi nulla, sappi che te lo leggo in faccia Grandièr, ma se non vuoi dirmelo non importa, tanto prima o poi lo scoprirò!"  
"Ah ah ah ... Non cambierai mai! Comunque qualcosa ho da dirti, abbiamo perso un ottimo cliente …"  
"Un cliente?! Ma di chi stai parlando?"  
"A Parigi ho incontrato una persona o meglio è lei che ha trovato me: ero in un'osteria con i nostri compagni e la nostra cliente madame …"  
"Immagino che tu stia parlando di madame sgualdrina, vero Andrè?"  
"Oscar! Non ti riconosco più, ma cosa dici!"  
"Dico ciò che penso Andrè! Quella donna non aspetta altro che portarti nel suo letto, anzi, cosa dico, in un letto qualsiasi! L'importante che ci sia anche tu a farle compagnia!"  
"Ma … ma …"  
"Ma niente Andrè sta aspettando pazientemente che tu l'accontenti! Bada Andrè…"  
"Io non ho ancora finito e tu già stai tirando le conclusioni!"  
"Non è di lei, che stai parlando?"  
"Si è di lei che parlavo, finché non mi hai interrotto …"  
"Allora va pure avanti, ti ascolto."  
"Si è affacciata alla locanda io nemmeno l'avevo vista, sono stati i miei compagni che l'hanno vista …"  
"E lei? Avanti continua, sto aspettando."  
"Lei mi ha .. insomma mi ha detto di …."  
" Su Andrè, continua …"  
" Oscar mi ha detto ... si insomma .. credo che tu abbia capito benissimo ..."  
" Certo che ho capito benissimo, però preferisco che me lo dica tu!"  
"Oscar! Non ti facevo così ... "  
"Così come?"  
"Ti piace infierire, non è vero? …"  
" Assolutamente Andrè! Voglio solo che tu mi racconti cosa ti ha detto, e cosa le hai detto."  
"Non ci posso credere, che tu sia la mia Oscar …"  
"Taglia corto Andrè, su sbrigati, sto aspettando."  
"E va bene! … Mi ha detto che non voleva una semplice avventura con me, ma un rapporto serio e duraturo." Oscar si alzò bruscamente dal letto, era in piedi davanti a lui, pugni stretti e guardandolo in malo modo, disse: "Cosa! Non ci posso credere! Anzi, ci credo eccome! Tu cosa le hai detto?"  
Andrè, le si avvicinò, l'abbracciò e con tono misurato, sussurrò: "Ehi, ehi, calmati! Vedi come reagisci!? Vai su tutte le furie per un nonnulla …"  
"Ma ti rendi conto di ciò che dici Andrè? Mi hai appena detto che madame sgualdrina ti ha proposto di diventare il suo amante e dici, che io reagisco male!"  
"Lo vedi! Calmati può farti male!"  
"Sto benissimo Andrè, sono incinta non malata! E poi non mi hai ancora raccontato cosa le hai detto!"  
"Cosa vuoi che l'abbia detto…"  
"Allora!"  
" Se non mi lasci parlare, come posso raccontartelo! Ma poi, cosa potevo mai dirle, se non che, sono felicemente sposato e che ricevo i clienti solo per soddisfare le loro consegne, non le loro prestazioni."  
" E lei?!"  
" Non l'avessi mai detto, si è arrabbiata e … e …"  
"E ... "  
"Mi ha insultato, dicendomi che sono il servo di un'aristocratica …"  
" Maledetta! André sei proprio sicuro che le hai parlato in questo modo?"  
"Perché dovrei mentirti?"  
"Non lo so Andrè, a questo punto non capisco più niente. Cos'altro ti ha detto? "  
"Che il nostro rapporto di lavoro è terminato."  
"A finalmente! Meglio per lei Andrè, perché se mi dovesse capitare a tiro …"  
"Ti assicuro che non si farà più vedere."  
"Buon per lei, se non vuole fare una brutta fine!"  
"Andrè la prese tra le braccia, e disse: "Non ti facevo così bellicosa per amor mio."  
"Mi stai prendendo in giro Andrè?!"  
"Non ho nessuna intenzione di rischiare con te, in questo momento sei troppo arrabbiata! Hai lo stesso atteggiamento di quando eri bambina, volevi avere sempre l'ultima parola! Ah ah ah ... "  
Una vocina interruppe la discussione: "Mamma!"  
"André, è Gabriel, vai a prenderlo!"  
" Tranquilla vado io!"

"Andrè raggiunse il piccolo nella camera accanto, lo prese in braccio e disse: " Ciao piccolino, vieni dal tuo papà! Come sei cresciuto in questi pochi giorni, sei diventato più pesante! ... Su dai un bacio al tuo papà ..."  
André tornò in camera da Oscar, si sedette sul divano con in braccio il piccolo.  
Oscar osservava Andrè con il piccolo sulle ginocchia che si dimenava.  
"Oscar, Gabriel vuole venire da te ..."  
"Accontentalo, tanto sa come raggiungermi."  
"Oscar, ma vuole che gli lasci la mano!"  
"E tu, lasciaglielo fare."  
"Come!"  
"Hai sentito benissimo Andrè, lascialo andare da solo."  
"Ma Oscar ..."  
"Lascialo André, vedrai che bella sorpresa che ti ha preparato tuo figlio!"  
André lo lasciò la sua mano, vide Gabriel camminare a passo incerto e raggiungere la mamma.  
"Oscar ma …"  
"Te l'avevo detto, che Gabriel aveva in serbo una sorpresa per te!"

L'indomani in fabbrica Andrè ricevette una visita.  
"Alain che sorpresa! Come mai qui amico?"  
"Ero in pensiero per te, cosa è accaduto a Parigi?"  
"Vieni Alain, andiamo in ufficio."

"E così, nonostante che tu l'abbia dato una sonora lezione, ha avuto ancora il coraggio di minacciare?"  
"Si, Alain."  
"Un tipo simile non se ne sta buono, secondo me il Comandante va messo in guardia."  
"Si lo so Alain, ma intanto voglio che Oscar sia serena! Mancano poche settimane alla nascita del bambino e poi, è stato già stato troppo la discussione che abbiamo avuto ieri al mio rientro."  
"Discussione? Quale discussione?

"Vedi lei sospetta anche se non immagina cosa, e poi c'è stata la faccenda di Madame Rose ..."  
"Chi sarebbe questa donna?"  
"Una cliente che viene, ovvero che veniva a fornirsi da noi ..."  
"Veniva? Forse non è soddisfatta del Vostro prodotto!"  
"Alain, non si tratta di questo ma di ben altro ..."  
"André, non mi dire che questa donna ti ha proposto di diventare il suo amante, che non ti credo!"  
"Invece ci devi credere! Non ti dico Oscar come ha reagito, dovevi vederla!  
"Ah ah .. Me lo immagino amico! Andrè meno male che hai liquidato quella ninfomane, altrimenti non so, incinta o no, il Comandante l'avrebbe infilzata! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Alain! Come fai, a scherzare su una cosa simile!"  
"Ha ah ah ... Scusami amico, ma non so più cosa possa accaderti!" –  
"Ridi pure Alain, intanto i nostri compagni d'armi che hanno assistito alla scena l'hanno presa in giro. Tu li conosci come sono. E come se non bastasse quella ... madame Rose, mi ha urlato dietro: "Sei solo un servo di una donna aristocratica!"  
"Ah ah ah ... Andrè quella "buona donna" desidera usufruire, diciamo così, gli stessi servigi che offri al Comandante! Ah ah ah .."

"Ah ah ah Alain sei incredibile! Non riesco a immaginarti in municipio cosa combini!"  
"Davvero lo vuoi sapere? Allora ti invito domani a prendere parte al consiglio comunale, ti assicuro che non dovrai pagare alcun biglietto per entrare e goderti lo spettacolo Ah ah ah ..."


	68. Chapter 68

_**Il consiglio comunale**_

Le risate dei piccoli allietarono la cena dei nonni e dei genitori.  
Erano riuniti a tavola, Oscar scrutò severamente suo padre, e domandò: "Padre come sono andati i vostri affari a Parigi?"  
"Bene Oscar!"  
"Però Vi siete intrattenuto più del dovuto."  
"Ho impiegato qualche giorno in più, perché non erano pronti i documenti che aspettavo."  
"State vendendo delle proprietà?"  
"Non vedo perché, dovrei vendere i beni di famiglia!"  
"Non ne ho idea, è l'unica cosa a cui ho pensato visto che siete mancato così tanto tempo!"

"Non so se Andrè, ti ha dato la notizia! ... Comunque non ho avuto modo di dirtelo, Margherite..."  
"André, cos'altro devo sapere?!"  
"Lascialo dire a tuo padre, tocca a lui parlare!"  
Margherite domandò: "Di cosa si tratta Augustin?"  
"Margherite tra non molto avremo il nostro primo pronipote!"

Margherite esclamò: "Christine avrà un bambino?"  
"Si, moglie mia! Nostro nipote nascerà a Luglio, Francois per l'occasione darà una festa a palazzo Jarjeyes, desidera riunire la famiglia."  
"Che bello padre! Sono davvero contenta per loro! E poi, desideravo tornare a Parigi per l'estate prossima!"  
L'attenzione del generale andò alla nipotina che era poco distante dalla mamma. Aurora trascinò sul pavimento fino a raggiungere la sedia ove era seduta Oscar, si alzò in piedi, lasciò le manine, e a piccoli passi raggiunse suo padre, sibilando: "Papà ..."  
Aurora era sotto lo sguardo di tutti.  
La nonna esclamò: "Oh mio Dio Andrè! Guarda! Anche Aurora cammina senza l'aiuto di nessuno!" …"  
Andrè emozionato, raggiunse sua figlia, esclamò: "Su principessa, vieni dal tuo papà."  
La piccola gli regalò un sorriso, e precipitandosi con passi insicuri, si gettò tra le braccia del suo papà.

Marguerite esclamò: "Che bello! Adesso anche Aurora cammina da sola!"

L'indomani mattina Andrè anziché andare in fabbrica si recò al palazzo municipale, ad attenderlo c'era Alain.

"Buon giorno Andrè."  
"Buon giorno a te Alain."  
"Su accomodati."  
Andrè si guardò intorno, disse: "Alain lo hai sistemato proprio bene il tuo ufficio, è tutto in perfetto ordine."  
"Ah ah ah ... E' tutto merito dei miei efficienti collaboratori! Ah ah ... Ci hanno messo un po' di tempo, però hanno fatto un buon lavoro."  
"Sono arrivato in anticipo?"  
"No, sei puntuale amico! Anzi, miei stimati collaboratori sono nella sala del consiglio, mi stanno già aspettando già da un bel po'! Ih ih ih ..."  
"Allora non perdiamo tempo, andiamo."  
"Calmati Andrè, non c'è fretta, possono aspettare! Ah ah ah ...".  
"Li tratti sempre così?"  
"Amico mio, hai dimenticato lo scherzetto che mi hanno fatto!"  
"Non di certo, però devi ammettere che ti è servito a qualcosa o sbaglio?"  
"Mi sono reso conto che Alice per me è molto importante! ... La vita è davvero strana amico: solitamente una persona, prima si innamora e poi si sposa, invece a me è successo il contrario! ... Lo ammetto, è tutto merito di quei imbecilli che mi stanno aspettando di là!"  
"Alain mi fa davvero piacere."  
"Andrè non posso certo negare che il passato mi abbia segnato, ho imparato a mie spese che bisogna buttarselo alle spalle con le nostre incertezze, anche se ti lascia l'amaro in bocca! ... Dobbiamo guardare avanti e apprezzare quello che si ha! ... Andrè andiamo, credo che abbiano aspettato abbastanza Ah ah ah ..."  
"Sei di buon umore Alain!"  
"Quando ho dei progetti da attuare, sono sempre di buon umore!"

Percorsero il lungo corridoio fino ad arrivare dietro la porta socchiusa, dall'esterno si udiva un insistente vociferare.  
Alain afferrò il braccio di Andrè e bisbigliò: "Aspetta amico ascoltiamo cosa dicono."

"Con la scuola abbiamo terminato, adesso speriamo che il bifolco non si inventi altro, ne ho proprio le scatole piene!" – Brontolò Albert.

Roux protestò: "Io non sopporto il bifolco quando sbaglia di proposito il mio nome, leggo soddisfazione sul suo volto …"

"Hai sentito Andrè, cosa dicono alle mie spalle? Ma questo non è niente, dovresti sentirli."  
"Ma tu Alain con le vivande che hai portato nel tuo ufficio, che cosa ne vuoi fare?"  
"Non ricordi? E' il compenso del lavoro che hanno svolto per l'allestimento della scuola. Su ora entriamo che devo parlare con quei imbecilli, ha inizio lo spettacolo amico!"

Alain fece il suo ingresso nella sala comunale, e con aria strafottente, esclamò: " Buongiorno a tutti Signori!"  
Il gruppo dei consiglieri appena videro Andrè, si alzarono in piedi.  
"Buongiorno signori."  
André rispose: "Buongiorno a voi."  
Alain con un mezzo sorriso e tono canzonatorio disse: "Andrè non credere che si siano alzati per me, lo hanno fatto perché sono la cospetto del padrone! Ah ah ah ... Prego, comodi signori, non disturbatevi! Ih ih ..."

Alain tirò fuori dei fogli, disse: "Bene signori, come sappiamo, i lavori strutturali della scuola sono stati completati. Sinceramente avrei preferito che li svolgessimo noi, ma i padroni,tanto magnanimi, hanno deciso affidare ad altri i lavori di ripristino, pur di non mettervi nuovamente in difficoltà davanti alla nostra comunità! ... Andrè, ringraziamo te e la nostra gentilissima padrona, per la delicatezza che avete avuto nei nostri confronti! ... Però devi sapere amico mio, che i signori qui presenti hanno avuto comunque da ridire..."  
"Ma no, Signor Sindaco cosa dite ..."  
"Ma come Rox, voi tutti, non avete fatto altro che lamentarvi i di aver ristrutturato l'edificio comunale e poi come se non bastasse, avete continuamente borbottato durante l'allestimento della scuola!"  
"Ma no ... ecco .. Signor Sindaco, Voi avete frainteso ..." "No, io non ho frainteso un bel niente. Devi sapere Andrè, che le autorità di Arras sono talmente impegnati con il loro dolce far niente, che avrebbero preferito, che tu e la nostra gentile padrona incaricaste a dei terzi, anche per il lavoro di allestimento!"  
Un brusio di voci, la protesta all'unisono: "Ma signor sindaco, cosa dite! Noi non abbiamo preteso che i padroni si occupassero anche dell'allestimento della scuola e solo che ..."  
"Come Rax? Non sei stato proprio tu, a dire che i nostri signori se non che padroni di questo posto, sono dei taccagni? Ah ah ah ..."- Rispose Alain dando una gomitata al braccio di Roux, continuò: "Compagno, perché negare!? Li hai chiamati, taccagni! Andrè, vi hanno dato degli spilorci! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Ih ih ih ... Davvero Alain! Le autorità di Arras è questo che pensano di noi?"  
"André, ho la faccia di chi ha voglia di scherzare! Sono serio, anzi, serissimo!" Uno di loro ribatté: " Ma Signor Sindaco ..."  
"Albert è inutile che tentiate di difendervi, siete tutti degli ingrati! Come dimenticare che voi, insieme al vostro scagnozzo, se non che, mio predecessore, avete dilapidato, anzi, è più appropriato dire, rapinato le casse comunali! Non avete fatto assolutamente nulla per la vostra comunità! ... Ah ah ah ... Andrè, sai cosa mi hanno raccontato?! Che addirittura questi Signori hanno organizzato delle orge all'interno della sala comunale! Ih ih ih ... Magari avranno utilizzato anche questo tavolo! Ah ah ah ..."  
Armand protestò: "Sono solo voci di corridoio Signor Sindaco e poi, è inutile rinvangare il passato!" – Ribatté l'uomo che si passò il dito intorno al colletto della camicia.  
"Si,in effetti avete ragione, è inutile rinvangare il passato! Ma l'ingratitudine è inaccettabile signori miei."  
"A cosa vi riferite Signor Sindaco?"  
Al fatto che i padroni nonostante abbiano restituito un po' di decoro a questo posto, li abbiate additati come: spilorci e taccagni. Capito André! Ah ah ah ..."  
Un brusio di protesta: "Santo cielo, Signor Sindaco, vi prego adesso basta! Per quanto ancora volete umiliarci in presenza del padrone?!"  
"Si, certo, certo! ... Comunque sarete ricompensati per il lavoro svolto per scuola …"  
Maxim esclamò: "Finalmente un po' di riconoscimento per l'impegno che abbiamo dimostrato!"  
"Certo Maxim! Mi rendo conto, che avete lavorato sodo per portare a termine i lavori per la data stabilita, ed è per questo, che festeggeremo il completamento del progetto. Ho portato delle vivande, è giusto festeggiare. Ecco questa è la vostra ricompensa: ho portato delle vivande e del buon vino per brindare!  
"Cosa!"  
"Beh, Cosa vi prende, non siete contenti? Forse volevate che portassi anche qualche donnina per rallegrare la festa?"  
Roux ribatté: "Veramente ci aspettavamo una ricompensa in denaro!  
"Con quali soldi Rex! E' già tanto, che sono riuscito ad organizzare questa festicciola! ... Sapete signori, l'ho fatto affinché non mi diate dello spilorcio!"  
Andrè sghignazzò.  
Alain continuò: "Signori basta parlare di festini, piuttosto occupiamoci di cose serie: ieri ho ispezionato tutte stanze del palazzo, ce ne una in particolare, precisamente nell' ala sud dove cade l'intonaco, prima che crolli il soffitto, dobbiamo provvedere ai lavori."  
"Dobbiamo?" – Ribatté Albert.  
"Si,si dobbiamo pensarci noi Albert!"

"Ma non è possibile!"  
"Su, su signori ho ispezionato per bene il soffitto, vi assicuro che il danno è di lieve entità!"  
"Scusate Signor Sindaco, con tutto il rispetto ma come potete dire una cosa simile!? Voi stesso avete asserito tempo fa, che siete stato prima un soldato e poi un contadino, io invece, ho lavorato per anni in questo settore e vi assicuro che il danno è piuttosto considerevole."  
"Rex, grazie alle tue osservazioni sulle mie competenze, mi convinco sempre di più, che sei un ottimo capo mastro, ed è per questo che ti nomino dirigente dei lavori per il ripristino del palazzo municipale!"  
Roux si passò nervosamente la mano sulla testa, e sussurrò: "Maledizione! Era meglio tacere!"  
Andrè si lasciò travolgere da una risata fragorosa, lasciando i presenti esterrefatti.  
Alain lo guardò fintamente stizzito, e disse: "Andrè per favore non ho ancora finito. Ho ancora un ultima cosa da dire! Ho preso una decisione importante! Ribadisco ancora una volta, che non abbiamo denaro a sufficienza per le opere strettamente indispensabili per il bene comune e quindi il sottoscritto decreta quanto segue: che a partire da questo momento le spese di fornitura pubblica e della pulizia delle strade, saranno a carico del sindaco e della intera giunta comunale, mettendo così fine al clientelismo."  
Nella sala comunale si levò un coro di protesta da creare un boato,  
"Un momento signori, calmatevi! Prima di obbiettare c'è un ultima cosa: dovrete prendere tutte le prostitute dei bordelli di cui eravate frequentatori abituali, e strapparle dalla strada, garantendo loro un lavoro onesto per il comune di Arras."  
Alain alzò lo sguardo dal decreto che ormai era diventato legge e concluse: "Per ora è tutto signori."  
Roux ribatté: "Signor Sindaco questo è troppo! Ed è inaccettabile!"  
A cosa ti riferisci, alle prostitute oppure a contribuire per il bene comune!?"  
Sono inaccettabili entrambe le cose!"  
"Inaccettabile Rex? Inaccettabile sarebbe aumentare le tasse e far pagare le vostre scelleratezze a chi non ha colpa, adesso signori dovete tirare fuori il denaro che avete sottratto ai cittadini, per quanto ne so io, questo si chiama APPROPRIAZIONE INDEBITA!... André, non potevi offrirmi un lavoro più tranquillo?! Magari meno remunerato ma più tranquillo. Non vedi in che guaio che mi hai cacciato!... E in quanto a voi Signori, vi consiglio di non complottare più alle mie spalle, perché questa volta non mi fermerei davanti a nulla; ricordate a quello che è successo al povero Brune!? ... Ho finito! E adesso venite nel mio ufficio a prendere le vivande, così potrete festeggiare! André ed io non saremo presenti al vostro festino: abbiamo un impegno improrogabile! Buona giornata signori!"  
Chiusero dietro di se la porta lasciando un crescendo coro di protesta.

Lungo il corridoio André disse: "Alain non credo che l' abbiano presa bene."  
"Cosa vuoi che mi importi Andrè!? Nonostante che gli abbia dimezzato il compenso, è almeno dieci volte in più, alla paga che percepivamo come Soldati della Guardia. Sta tranquillo possono tirarli fuori senza alcun problema amico! Ah ah ah ..."  
La risata sguaiata di Alain fu udita dai anche dai consiglieri che imprecarono: "Maledetto! Questo bifolco ha deciso di renderci la vita impossibile!"


	69. Chapter 69

_**Il ritorno del Comandante**_

Andrè e Oscar erano ancora nelle scuderie, quando dei passi interruppe la loro conversazione.  
"Madame, Marc si è svegliato, ha fame!"  
"Adesso arrivo Adeline! … Andrè, devo riprendere quanto prima i miei allenamenti con la spada."  
"Cosa intendi fare?"  
" Nulla, se non verrò provocata. Comunque, è opportuno che sia previdente, non voglio farmi trovare impreparata! ... Andrè sono sicura che prima o poi, avrò problemi con Bouillè. Torno in casa, Marc ha bisogno di me!"  
Oscar entrò in casa, dal piano superiore udiva il pianto del piccolo, si accinse a salire le scale, quando incontrò suo padre che vedendola turbata le domandò: "Cosa ti succede?"  
"Nulla di più, di quello che già non sappiate!" .  
"Non ti capisco."  
"Parlate con Andrè, lo capirete. Ora scusatemi, devo occuparmi del bambino."

"Un momento Oscar, dov'è Andrè?"  
"E' nelle scuderie! Padre andate da lui, magari avrete qualcosa da dirvi!"

Augustin perplesso dallo strano comportamento di sua figlia, si recò nelle scuderie.

"Andrè, cosa è successo a mia figlia? L'ho vista poco fa, ho avuto l'impressione che fosse turbata."  
"Io direi piuttosto fuori di se, Signore."

"Cosa dici Andrè?"  
"Ha continuato ad assillarmi, circa il nostro viaggio a Parigi. Le ho dovuto dire di Bouillè."  
"Come l'ha presa?"  
"Potete immaginare! Pensa di allenarsi con la spada, e Dio sa cos'altro!"  
"Cos'ha in mente di fare ?" "E' la stessa domanda che le ho fatto. mi ha detto che non farà nulla, se non verrà provocata.  
" Umm ... E così pensa di allenarsi ..." "Sissignore! Immaginate, se sapesse che Bouillè ha intenzione di sfidarla a duello! Sarebbe capace di andare fino in Italia a cercarlo! ... So bene che Oscar non cambierà mai."  
" Oscar cambiare?! Andrè, Oscar è un soldato, e nessuno potrà mai cambiarla! Ricordi cosa ti dissi quando andasti via con lei ..."  
"Che nessun uomo avrebbe tollerato il suo temperamento, se non io!"

"Ne sei consapevole ..." "Generale, non le permetterò, che rischi ancora la sua vita. So che sarà molto difficile fronteggiarla, ma farò di tutto, per portarla alla ragione."

Dopo essersi staccato dal petto, Marc si addormentò tra le braccia della mamma. Oscar lo adagiò nella culla e si allacciò la camicia quando udì bussare alla porta.  
"Avanti …"  
Erano Andrè e il Generale.  
"Ah, siete voi! Ma guarda, prima mi avete eluso per tutti questi mesi e adesso siete qui!"  
Il Generale ribatté: "Oscar non è il caso che tu faccia del sarcasmo. Se non ti abbiamo detto nulla, per stato per tutelarti dato la tua condizione, e su questo non si discute!"  
"Padre apprezzo quello che avete fatto per proteggermi, ma la vostra soluzione è momentanea, prima o poi dovrò affrontare Bouillè e nessuno potrà evitarlo. Alexander Bouillè mi lascerà in pace solo quando gli avrò dato una lezione, che dovrà ricordare per tutta la vita.  
"Oscar se quel ragazzo dovesse ancora infastiditi, ricorda che non sei sola hai un marito …"  
" Andrè ma cosa dici?! Ho sempre affrontato i miei problemi da sola e …"  
"Non credi che adesso la tua vita sia un tantino cambiata? …"  
"Certo che la mia vita è cambiata, ma non significa che io sia vigliacca."  
"So perfettamente che non lo sei, e non ho detto questo! …"  
"Andrè, padre, perché preoccuparci di una questione che a quanto pare, sembra che l'abbiate risolta."  
Augustin digrignò: "E' inutile che continui a fare dell'ironia, non serve a nulla!"  
"Infatti padre, se Bouillè mi lascerà in pace non ci saranno problemi, intanto io comincerò ad allenarmi! ... Mi alleno con te Andrè o con voi padre?"

Era notte fonda, Andrè era sul balcone osservava in silenzio la luna, mentre Oscar era sul letto insieme ai suoi bambini.

Andrè rallegrato dalle risate dei piccoli, a passo lento entrò in camera raggiunse Oscar che giocava con loro.  
Guardava sua moglie, e pensava: " Sei tanto dolce quando sei con i nostri bambini, ma quando meno me l'aspetto, diventi un soldato pronto per combattere. Ma io farò l'impossibile per proteggerti, a costo della mia vita!  
"Ehi Andrè! Cosa fai li impalato, vieni qui! ... Allora Andrè, cosa aspetti!? Vieni a giocare con noi!"  
"Si certo adesso arrivo."

"Finalmente dormono tutti e tre! Suggerisco di festeggiare il nostro anniversario.  
"Non aspetto altro Andrè …"  
Un abbraccio e un bacio appassionato. Cuori all'unisono trascorsero un indimenticabile notte d'amore.****

**ARRAS, 15 Giugno 1791  
**  
L'estate era alle porte. Il sole riscaldava l'aria profumata dai fiori appena sbocciati, regalando uno spettacolo meraviglioso nel esteso giardino della tenuta.  
Aurora e Gabriel correvano felici nel patio sotto l'occhio vigile di Anne e Marie.  
Era pomeriggio inoltrato, una carrozza varcò il cancello della tenuta di casa Grandièr.

Andrè aveva tra le braccia il piccolo Marc e disse: "Guarda Oscar! Sono loro: Alice e Alain!"

I due scesero dalla carrozza, Alice aveva tra le braccia la piccola Diane.  
"Ciao André, Comandante ..."  
"Ciao Alain!"  
" André lasciami dire che ti sta proprio bene questo giovanotto tra le braccia! Ah ah ah ... Però come ti somiglia amico, chissà se sarà paziente come suo padre!"  
Oscar disse: "Ben arrivati! ...Ciao Alice, che piacere rivederti dopo tanto tempo!"  
" E si! Purtroppo, è passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti!"  
Oscar guardò Diane, esclamò: " Come è diventata grande!"  
"Sai Oscar, adesso cammina da sola!"  
"Davvero!"  
"Si, e non si ferma un attimo!... Guarda Oscar, ha visto Gabriel e Aurora giocare, vuole andare da loro!  
"Ma certo Alice, Anne e Marie si occuperanno di lei!"

"Marie le andò incontro, e disse: " Datela a noi Madame Alice, così potrà giocare con Gabriel e Aurora!"  
"Grazie Marie!" Oscar disse: " Alice, Alain, accomodiamoci!"  
Anne guardò Alain con trasporto, ma appena si accorse di avere addosso lo sguardo geloso di Alice, si allontanò con i bambini.

"Dimmi Alice come è andata l'esperienza della scuola?"  
"Beh, ecco, vedi Oscar ... all'inizio ho avuto qualche problema con i contadini, sai, non mi accettavano come precettore, alcuni di loro non mi prendevano sul serio, se non fosse stato per Alain che mi ha incoraggiata, avrei rinunciato. In seguito sono stata inflessibile e molto severa, ma alla fine mi hanno accettata."  
Oscar ribatté: "Mi fa piacere Alice che tu sia riuscita a farti valere!"  
"Invece con i piccoli non ho avuto nessun problema, anzi da loro, ho ricevuto tantissime soddisfazioni! ... Sai Oscar, c'è un bambino che è orfano e vive con una vecchia zia; tutte le mattine prima di venire a scuola, mi regalava i fiori …"  
Alain ribatté: "Per fortuna che la scuola è chiusa per le vacanze, cominciavo ad essere geloso! AH!AH... "

" Devi sapere Alain, che stamattina Robert è venuto a casa e mi ha regalato il solito mazzettino di fiori!"  
"Ummm .. Allora devo davvero preoccuparmi! Ah ah ah ..."  
Lo sguardo dei quattro andò ai tre piccoli che giocavano allegramente, mentre il piccolo Marc era in braccio a suo padre.  
Alain felice continuò: "Non ci posso credere! Guardali Andrè, i nostri figli giocano insieme! Se tre anni fa, qualcuno ci avesse detto, che le nostre vite sarebbero cambiate in questo modo, non ci avrei mai creduto! Però Andrè, a te si che andrebbe dato un premio speciale ..."  
"Per cosa?!"  
"Come per cosa?! Ma per aver avuto tre figli in soli due anni, e davanti a te ce ne ancora di strada amico mio! ah ah ah ..." "Sta zitto, non farti sentire da Oscar!"  
"Ah ah ah ah ... Come non dare ragione al Comandante! Ih ih ih ..."

Alice esclamò: "Oscar quei due quando sono insieme si dimenticano di tutto!"  
"Già ... è sempre stato così Alice!"

"E così domani partite Andrè!?"  
"Si Alain, saremo a palazzo Jarjayes per almeno un mese. Tu non desideri tornare per qualche giorno a Parigi?"  
"Alice e io ne abbiamo parlato, abbiamo deciso di andarci per la fine del mese, ci rimarremo per un paio di settimane. Desidero rivedere i nostri amici e la mia casa."  
Il piccolo Marc cominciava a dimenarsi e Oscar disse: "Andrè, Marc ha fame, dallo a me!"  
"Eccolo qua Oscar, ormai Marc non sente più ragioni, ha fame!"  
"Oscar lo prese tra le braccia, lo strinse a se, disse: "Alice devo allattarlo, vuoi farmi compagnia?"  
"Si certo Oscar, vengo volentieri."

"Scusami Alain, ma il dovere mi chiama! Ah ah ..."  
"Come sempre Comandante! Ih ih ih ... Comandante ..."  
" Si, Alain!"  
"Stento a riconoscerVi, prima impugnavate la spada, adesso tre figli! Ah ah ah ..."  
Oscar sorrise ed entrò in casa.  
Rimasti soli nel patio Alain domandò: "Andrè per la faccenda di quel tipo, come vanno le cose con tua moglie?"  
"Alain, Oscar ormai si allena ogni giorno, non solo con la spada, ma anche con la pistola. E' convinta che prima o poi Bouillè si farà vivo. Nonostante che io tenta di persuaderla, a non accettare alcuna sfida, non sente ragioni."  
"Avevi qualche dubbio amico?!"  
"Alain, lei non è più un soldato! Non si rende conto che ha un marito, ed è compito mio difenderla, non voglio assolutamente che accada una cosa simile."  
"Andrè ma tu stai parlando di Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes o di una donnicciola qualsiasi?"  
"Alain smettila di scherzare, io sto parlando di mia moglie!"  
"No Andrè, tu non hai sposato una donna qualsiasi, ma una donna allevata come un uomo, che ragiona come un uomo e per giunta è stata un soldato! Dimentichi amico, che ha avuto il fegato di esporsi in prima linea davanti ai cannoni della Bastiglia! Ti rendi conto André che se Parigi non è stata rasa al suolo, è stato grazie all'ordine impartito del Comandante delle Guardie?!"  
Alain ti prego, non ricordarmelo! Al solo pensiero rabbrividisco ancora!"  
"Andrè, che ti piaccia o meno, tua moglie ha fatto buttare giù la fortezza! Sinceramente non mi meraviglierei, se un giorno finisse sui libri di storia!"  
"Scherza pure Alain, ma per me rimane mia moglie!"  
"Si rimane sempre tua moglie, ma una moglie che ha saputo farsi rispettare da un intero reggimento indisciplinato, e noi eravamo in quaranta! E tu, adesso vorresti impedirle di farsi rispettare da un imbecille qualsiasi, a cui avrebbe piegato l'orgoglio?! Ti sbagli Andrè, non farai mai di lei la mogliettina impassibile. Ricordati che hai sposato un soldato!"  
"Parli bene tu Alain ma io glielo impedirò ad ogni costo, anche contro la sua volontà!"  
"Rassegnati Andrè! Se Bouillè dovesse farsi vivo, non sarà certo il nostro Comandante a indietreggiare, ti dirò di più, sono sicuro, che quell'idiota con lei non la spunterebbe!"

" Alain ..."  
"Non fare quella faccia amico! ... Non credere che io non ti capisca! Prima era il tuo Comandante adesso è tua moglie, anch'io al tuo posto sarei preoccupato, l'unica cosa ti rimane da fare è sostenerla.  
"Eccola, sta tornando, meglio non parlarne più!"  
Oscar arrivò con il piccolo in braccio e domandò: " Di cosa state parlando voi due?"  
" Della vostra partenza Comandante! Ci vedremo a Parigi ..."  
Davvero?! Avete deciso di passare le vacanze in città?"  
Solo un paio di settimane, non posso lasciare per molto tempo questa splendida cittadina, nelle mani dei miei simpatici consiglieri: le casse comunali rischierebbero nuovamente di essere depredate! Ah ah ah ..."

La mattina seguente tre carrozze partirono per Parigi, dietro di loro si chiuse il cancello della tenuta.


	70. Chapter 70

_**La richiesta di Oscar**_

Dopo quasi un anno, Oscar tornava nel luogo dove era nata e vissuta parte della sua vita. Le carrozze varcarono il cancello, percorse l'immenso giardino, lo sguardo cadde prima sugli alberi rigogliosi poi, sulle splendide aiuole colorate.  
Andrè e Oscar erano sulla vettura con i loro bambini. Aurora dormiva profondamente accanto alla mamma, Marc era in braccio ad Oscar e Gabriel era con il suo papà.

"Andrè non è cambiato nulla. Ho l'impressione che il tempo si sia fermato!"  
"Già, ma non è così! Basta guardare i nostri bambini, per capire che molte cose sono cambiate."  
" Andrè, mi chiedo cosa ne sarà dei sovrani."  
"Oscar, dovrebbero decidersi a collaborare di più con l'assemblea, invece di essere ostili."  
" Andrè, la prima cosa che farò, chiederò alle autorità, il permesso per incontrare i sovrani."  
"Oscar, andrò domani stesso da Bernard."  
"Grazie Andrè."

Le vetture giunsero palazzo, davanti all'ingresso principale, era schierata la servitù.

Michel, il maggiordomo esclamò: "Che gioia rivederVi, ben tornata madamigella Oscar!"  
"Buongiorno a te, Michel!"  
André incalzò: "Per te rimarrà sempre madamigella Oscar, non è vero?"  
" Oh André, anche con i bambini a seguito, per me la padrona rimarrà sempre madamigella Oscar! Madame Marguerite, Generale, scusatemi. ben tornati!"  
"Grazie Michel!"

Christine dalla dependance li vide arrivare, lentamente raggiunse il palazzo.

"Nonna Marguerite, che bello rivederVI!"  
Christine cara, lasciati guardare!"  
"Sono diventata enorme ..."  
"Oh cara, mi pare ovvio, ormai la gravidanza è al temine, ma lasciati guardare! Come sei bella figliola! ."  
"Grazie nonna Marguerite!"  
"Che gioia ho provato, quando Augustin, mi ha dato la notizia dell'arrivo del mio primo pronipote!"  
"Grazie nonna! ... Zia Oscar, voglio conoscere l'ultimo arrivato! ... André ti somiglia moltissimo, è bellissimo, ma ha gli occhi di sua madre e di Francois

"Beh, lo dicono tutti, evidentemente mi somiglia davvero! Ih ih ... Comunque non ha solo lo sguardo di sua madre ma anche, la sua forza, dovresti sentirlo quando si arrabbia, non c'è nessuno che riesca a tenerlo! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Andrè, credi di essere meno testardo di me?! Allora ti sbagli!"  
"Può darsi Oscar, ma non posso certo competere con te! Ah ah ..."

Oscar domandò: "Dov'è Francois?"  
"Tonerà domani mattina, stanotte è di pattuglia a Parigi."  
"Capisco …!"

Lo sguardo di Oscar si posò sul pianoforte, a passo lento si avvicinò alzò il coperchio della tastiera e strimpellò qualche nota, poi disse: "Vado di sopra ho bisogno di un bagno!"

Dopo aver fatto il bagno, Oscar si avvolse nel telo per asciugarsi, André entro nella toilette e disse:"Oscar, cosa fai?"  
" Mi sto asciugando, non lo vedi?!"  
" Certo che lo vedo, ma dopo cosa intendi fare?"  
"André cosa vuoi chiedermi?"  
"Oscar, i bambini sono con di sotto con le nonne ..."  
"E allora!"  
Andrè la strinse a se, continuò: " Approfittiamo di questo momento per stare un poco da soli, vieni qui ... con me! ... Ho bisogno di sentirti vicino … ti voglio Oscar ..."  
" Anch'io ti desidero André! ... André ti amo tanto ..."

Oscar, per te darei la mia vita, desidero con tutto me stesso, proteggerti da qualsiasi cosa!"  
"Lo so, André, tu sei tutto per me ..."  
Si scambiarono un lungo bacio appassionato, per poi perdersi nell'amore ... .

Un tocco alla porta, André e Oscar sentirono il pianto di Marc.  
" Oscar il piccolo ha bisogno di te!"  
"Santo cielo André, è tua nonna! Su presto rivestiamoci!"  
"Sta calma Oscar, tanto ha già intuito il motivo del nostro ritardo!"  
"André come fai a scherzare in questo momento! Marc sta piangendo come un disperato!"

"Oscar, bambina fa presto, ti prego! Non lo senti?! Non riesco a calmarlo!"  
"Arrivo nonna, un momento!"

"Il pianto di Marc diveniva sempre più insistente. Oscar si precipitò alla porta e l'aprì in tutta fretta.  
La nonna la vide rossa in viso con i capelli scarmigliati, poi guardò Andrè infilarsi le scarpe, imbarazzata disse: "A lui ci devi pensare tu, noi non possiamo farci più niente, altrimenti non vi avremmo disturbati."  
" Grazie nonna, dallo a me! ... Su, Marc ... da bravo, non piangere più, vieni dalla tua mamma."  
Appena Oscar prese in braccio il piccolo scoppiò nuovamente a piangere.  
André esclamò: "Però, che caratterino!"  
Oscar, si sedette alla poltrona, si scoprì il petto, il piccolo afferrò il capezzolo con avidità, calmando così l suo pianto.  
Oscar domandò: "Nonna da quanto tempo piangeva?"  
"Non ... non da molto ma a quanto pare, la fame non gli manca! E' tale e quale a suo padre anche in questo! Nonostante che abbia mangiato la sua minestra voleva attaccarsi al petto."  
Andrè domandò: "Nonna, Gabriel e Aurora dove sono?"  
"Hanno già cenato, adesso stanno giocando con il generale e madame. Loro nemmeno si sono accorti della vostra assenza."  
Oscar accarezzò il piccolo, e sussurrò: " André guardalo, è davvero imbronciato, mentre succhia protesta...****

"E si! Marc è davvero arrabbiato! ... Nonna ma sei proprio sicura che non piangesse da tempo?"  
"Se proprio vuoi saperla tutta nipote, l'abbiamo tenuto buono da più di mezz'ora, per ... per non disturbare, ecco! Ma poi, non siamo più riusciti a contenerlo. Soddisfatto Andrè?!"  
Oscar arrossì.  
"Ah ah ah ah Mi dispiace nonna!"  
"Oh basta Andrè! Me ne vado! Mi avete messo già abbastanza in imbarazzo."  
La nonna uscì a passo levato.

" Oscar, sei arrossita ..."  
"Andrè cosa fai, mi prendi in giro? ...Che situazione!"  
" ah ah ah ..."  
" Ridi! Tanto tutti di sotto hanno capito ..."  
" Pazienza! Ih ih ih ..."

Il sole tramontava, Oscar era sola, seduta al bordo della fontana guardava l'orizzonte, alcuni passi, una voce: "Bentornata zia."  
"Ciao Francois, come stai?"  
"Bene zia! Christine mi ha detto, che siete arrivati ieri nel primo pomeriggio. Dove sono i miei cugini, desidero conoscere il piccolo ..."

"Un momento, aspetta!  
" Immagino cosa vuoi chiedermi…"  
"Allora parla! Bouillè è tornato?"  
"Il suo reggimento rientrerà tra due settimane, ma Voi non dovete neanche pensarci. Non ne vale la pena!"  
"Vi siete messi tutti d'accordo per ripetermi le stesse cose!? Allora vuol dire che anch'io mi ripeterò. Non farò assolutamente nulla se non verrò sfidata o provocata, spero che sia stata abbastanza chiara."  
"Certo zia e da soldato quale sono, Vi capisco …"  
"Allora non occorre dire altro. Prendi le spade sono nelle scuderie, le ho portate lì, perché ti stavo aspettando. Voglio rendermi conto se hai fatto progressi."  
"Come vuoi zia ora vado."

Francois prese le spade, uscì dalle scuderie, lanciò la lama e disse: " Zia, sono pronto!"  
"Francois, quando eri ad Arras, ti allenavi con tuo zio, per Bouillè?"  
"Si ."  
"Voglio sapere se tutti voi, mi nascondiate dell'altro!"  
Lama contro lama. Sguardo nello sguardo.  
"Non so cosa Vi abbiano riferito il nonno e lo zio …"  
"Ho capito, lascia stare, tanto lo saprò."  
Il confronto ebbe inizio, lo sfregamento e il tintinnio delle lame si propagarono ai piani del palazzo.  
Andrè e il generale erano nello studio, discutevano come ottenere dalle autorità, il permesso di far visita ai sovrani.  
La finestra spalancata il vento sollevava le tende, quando udirono i colpi dei fendenti.

"Signore avete sentito?! Qualcuno si sta battendo in giardino!"  
Si, André, andiamo a vedere!"  
Il Generale e André si alzarono dalle loro poltrone e guardarono oltre la finestra, videro i due battersi come furie.  
André mormorò: "Ci vuole poco a capire, cosa stia passando per la testa di Oscar: vuole metterlo alla prova. Sono sicuro che gli avrà chiesto di Bouillè."  
André lasciò lo studio, il Generale domandò: "Dove vai Andrè?"  
"Di sotto Signore! ... La conosco, è arrabbiata."

Andrè li raggiunse nel parco, rimase in un angolo a guardarli.  
Non passò molto tempo che Oscar fece arretrare Francois, e lo mise di spalle al muro ottenendo la vittoria.  
"Non va affatto bene per un Comandante delle guardie! Non è il caso, visto che tra non molto diventerai padre!"  
"Zia siete davvero incredibile, sono sicuro che nessuno possa batterVi!"  
"Ti sbagli Francois, un soldato non deve mai sottovalutare l'avversario. Adesso vieni a conoscere l'ultimo arrivato!"

20 Giugno 1791

"Oscar, abbiamo ottenuto il permesso. Dopo domani andremo alle Tuilleries."  
" Bene, finalmente André!"

21 Giugno 1791  
Era primo pomeriggio, i bambini erano nei loro lettini per il riposino pomeridiano. Oscar era distesa sul letto abbracciata ad Andrè.  
"André sei silenzioso ..."  
"Voglio godermi questi attimi di silenzio, poco fa i bambini non hanno fatto altro che strillare!"  
"Perché erano stanchi. Lo sai, quando hanno sonno diventano irrequieti! ... André ..."  
"Cosa c'è Oscar..."  
"Che bella sensazione, stare qui, tra le tue braccia!"  
"Oscar, sono tanto felice!"

Un tocco alla porta.  
Era il Generale: "Oscar, Oscar …"  
"E' mio padre, ed è piuttosto agitato! Cosa sarà successo! …"  
"Vado ad aprire."  
Andrè aprì la porta, il volto di Augustin era sconvolto.  
"Cosa succede padre?"  
"Oscar, questa notte la famiglia reale ha tentato di fuggire dal paese, ma il piano è fallito ..."  
"Cosa!" "Sono stati scoperti a Varennes, e li hanno arrestati!"  
Oscar mormorò: "Non è possibile!"  
André ribatté: "Cosa! Ma è assurdo! Hanno commesso un gesto sconsiderato, adesso la loro posizione non potrà che aggravarsi.  
Oscar incalzò: "Padre, cosa ne è stato dei principini?"  
"Non ne ho idea, Oscar!"  
"Padre dove li hanno portati?"  
"Alla Torre del Tempio."

"Andrè dobbiamo sapere cosa ne è stato dei principini. Dobbiamo andare da Bernard e se fosse necessario, ci rivolgeremo a Robespierre."  
"Oscar, cosa pensi di fare?"

"Andrè, anche se i sovrani hanno commesso l'ennesima scelleratezza non è giusto che le loro colpe, ricadano sui loro figli. Dobbiamo intercedere per Charles e Maria Teresa."  
Augustin intervenne "Credi di riuscirci?"  
"Padre, non ho mai chiesto favori e non mi piace farlo, ma adesso ne va di mezzo la vita di due innocenti, se sarà necessario insisterò con Robespierre affinché ci affidano i principini."  
"Speri davvero di farcela?"  
"Andrè me lo devono, se sarà necessario userò tutta la mia influenza. non esiterò a ricordargli, che mi sono battuta per i loro stessi ideali! Andiamo Andrè, prendiamo i cavalli!...Padre occupatevi dei bambini, Andrè e io saremo di ritorno il prima possibile."

"Bernard, dove sono i principini?"  
"Nelle carceri, insieme ai sovrani."  
"Devi aiutarci: fai in modo che li affidino a noi."  
L'uomo da tale richiesta si sentì in difficoltà.  
Bernard dopo aver esitato, disse: "Parlerò con Robespierre. Oscar, farò il possibile affinché venga accolta la tua richiesta, dopo tutto hai ragione, i figli di quei due sciagurati non hanno colpa! ... E l'amico Robespierre, almeno questo te lo deve."  
"Grazie Bernard."

Bernard e Robespierre erano faccia a faccia.  
"Cos'è che ti fa esitare tanto Robespierre?! Glielo dobbiamo! Non possiamo dimenticare ciò che Oscar e André hanno fatto per la causa!"  
"Si, è vero, però ..."  
Robespierre, quei quei due ragazzini non potranno rimanere a lungo nella prigione, prima o poi andranno affidati a qualcuno e perché non ai Jarjeyes!?"

"E va bene Bernard, come vuoi ... parlerò con gli altri membri dell'Assemblea."  
"Grazie Robespierre, vado a dare loro, la notizia!"

Cavallo lanciato al galoppo, Bernard percorse la strada per palazzo Jarjeyes.

Era sera, famiglia Jarjayes era riunita per la cena.

"Zia, credi davvero che Robespierre accolga la tua richiesta?"  
"Sono sicura che lo farà Francois!"  
" Il Generale disse: " Temo che quello che è accaduto, avrà delle ripercussioni sulle loro Maestà..."  
André sibilò: " Temo di si, Generale! Spero solo, che i sovrani non vengano giudicati severamente."  
Oscar continuò: "André, io non capisco perché abbiano fatto una cosa simile! In questo modo hanno solo inasprito i rapporti con i capi l'assemblea..."  
Il Generale rispose: "Oscar credo che, i sovrani temono per la loro incolumità. La paura è una cattiva consigliera."

Michel entrò nella sala da pranzo, annunciò: "Madamigella Oscar, è arrivato il Prefetto."  
"Bernard?! … Fallo passare immediatamente!

"Buona sera signori …"

Il generale domandò: "Allora Bernard, quale notizie ci porti?"  
"Robespierre parlerà con i membri dell'assemblea. Sta tranquilla Oscar, la tua richiesta è stata accolta, Vi verranno affidati i principini!"  
"Ti sono grata Bernard."  
"Te lo dovevano Oscar, non poteva essere altrimenti!"  
"Un ultimo favore Bernard … Quando i principini verranno liberati, voglio esserci anch'io, desidero incontrare i sovrani."  
"Farò tutto il possibile per accontentarti."

"Grazie Bernard!"


	71. Chapter 71

_**L'ultimo incontro**_

**28 GIUGNO 1791**  
Era tardo pomeriggio: il sole volgeva quasi al tramonto l'insistente cinguettio degli uccelli si infondeva in tutte le stanze del palazzo.

Oscar era seduta davanti al piano forte, le mani sulla tastiera, lo sguardo nel vuoto. Dal balcone spalancato entrava una brezza di aria fresca che sollevava appena le tende. Il pensiero di Oscar era rivolto ai principini. L'ordine di scarcerazione non era ancora stato emesso. Si alzò dallo sgabello e a passo deciso andò sul balcone, dall'alto nel giardino Oscar vide Andrè, Francois e suo padre parlare animatamente.  
Oscar rientrò in sala e si sedette nuovamente al pianoforte, mormorò: "Mi chiedo cosa mi stiano nascondendo ma prima o poi, lo scoprirò."  
Indispettita, strimpellò una melodia per niente dolce, le note si diffusero per tutto il palazzo.

"Zio, il reggimento di Bouillè è tornato prima del previsto."  
"Ci mancava anche questa! Adesso ci si mette anche la preoccupazione di quel esaltato che possa farsi vivo da un momento all'altro. Senza contare che dobbiamo risolvere il problema dei principini!  
Le note strimpellate si infondevano sempre di più, fino a giungere in giardino. Dal suono della melodia, Andrè percepiva lo stato d'animo di sua moglie, guardò il balcone, mormorò: "E' da giorni che è nervosa, aspetta con trepidazione il permesso per potersi recare alla Torre del Tempio."  
Il generale domandò: "Andrè non sai nulla al riguardo?"  
"Ho parlato con Robespierre, l'ordine di scarcerazione per i principi sarà emesso da un momento all'altro."

Un uomo a galoppo varcò il cancello di palazzo Jarjayes.

Oscar irritata, smise di suonare, tornò nuovamente sul balcone, quando vide un uomo scendere da cavallo e avvicinarsi ai tre.  
"Sussurrò: " E' un messaggero! Forse è arrivato l'ordine di scarcerazione!"  
Il tutta fretta lasciò il salone per raggiungere gli altri.

L'uomo disse: "Ho una comunicazione per Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes."  
Lei rispose: "Sono io."  
Il messaggero le porse due missive, continuò: "Vengo da parte dell'amico Robespierre: il primo documento è l'autorizzazione per accedere alla Torre del Tempio, il secondo, è l'ordine di scarcerazione dei principi. Da questo momento sono affidati a Voi!""  
Oscar prese i fogli, li lesse velocemente, ribatté: "André, ce l'abbiamo fatta! Prepara la carrozza. Dobbiamo mettere fine alla loro prigionia!  
" Davo immediatamente Oscar!" Francois vide arrivare la cameriera di Christine, esclamò: " E' successo qualcosa a mia moglie?"  
"Signore, credo che Madame stia per dare alla luce il bambino!"  
"Cosa?"  
Il generale ribatté: "Francois mando immediatamente qualcuno a chiamare il dottore, a Christine per il momento ci penseranno la nonna e nanny."  
"Nonno, dobbiamo avvisare la famiglia di Christine!"  
"Sta calmo Francois, manderò George a Parigi."  
"Grazie nonno, vado da mia moglie!"

Poco dopo due vetture lasciarono palazzo Jarjeyes: una per andare alla Torre del Tempio e l'altra per recarsi dal dottor Lassone.

La carrozza si arrestò davanti alla Torre del Tempio.

Andrè e Oscar erano davanti al portone della prigione, a passo marziale si avvicinarono alle guardie.  
Oscar mostrò il lasciapassare, e disse: "Sono Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes, ho l'autorizzazione di incontrare i sovrani e di portare via i principini."  
Uno dei soldati dopo aver letto i documenti, disse: "Robespierre e Chatelet vi stanno aspettando, venite con me!"  
Andrè e Oscar videro spalancarsi il portone, fecero il loro ingresso nell' enorme bastione che venne chiuso immediatamente alle loro spalle.  
Erano in un luogo buio e dall'aspetto malsano, attraversarono un lungo corridoio, ai lati delle mura c'erano delle fiaccole accese.  
Andrè e Oscar a passo spedito camminarono dietro il soldato, fino ad addentrarsi in un lugubre corridoio.  
Il soldato arrestò il passo, aprì una porta, e disse: "Entrate, vi stanno aspettando!"  
Bernard appena li vide, disse: "Siamo qui! Oscar, André, dobbiamo parlarvi."

Oscar mormorò: "Robespierre, Bernard non so come ringraziarvi."  
Il primo rispose: "Oscar Francois, noi membri dell'Assemblea abbiamo accolto la vostra richiesta, per via della stima e la considerazione che abbiamo nei vostri confronti."  
"Grazie Robespierre!"  
"Oscar Francois, Vi siete schierata a favore della nostra causa, questo non è una cosa da poco, per un personaggio come voi. Noi tutti vi apprezziamo; io in particolare, per quello che avete fatto per il mio paese natale, mi riferisco ad Arras. Pare che sia l'unico posto vivibile in tutta la Francia, almeno per il momento, questo vi fa onore."  
Oscar e André annuirono.  
Bernard continuò: "Luigi e Maria Antonietta hanno accolto con soddisfazione le vostre intenzioni."  
Ancora Robespierre: "So che possiamo fidarci di voi ma sappiate, che dopo quanto accaduto, i sovrani verranno processati."  
Oscar mormorò: "Spero che non vengano giustiziati."

Robespierre continuò: "Non mi è dato saperlo! ... Comandante Oscar André, dobbiamo andare dai prigionieri."  
Andrè chiosò: "Ascoltami Robespierre, come saprai, Oscar ed io non viviamo più a palazzo Jarjeyes, ma ad Arras, naturalmente dopo questa parentesi faremo ritorno nella nostra cittadina; per questo ci servirà il vostro benestare per portare i principini lontano da Parigi."  
"Non preoccuparti Andrè, il documento sarà pronto nei prossimi giorni!"  
"Grazie Robespierre!"

I quattro si addentrarono nei corridoi della prigione.  
Durante il tragitto, Oscar pensò: " Un tempo i sovrani hanno vissuto nello sfarzo e nel lusso e adesso, si trovavano in una squallida prigione ...  
Durante il percorso, Oscar notò che le altre segrete erano vuote, domandò: "Immagino che gli unici prigionieri di questo posto siano i sovrani!"  
Robespierre rispose: "E' così! Infatti abbiamo deciso di tenerli un luogo riservato."  
Ancora altri passi e svoltarono l'angolo, una guardia appena li vide arrivare tirò fuori le chiavi, e disse: "Da questa parte."

Maria Antonietta era seduta su una branda, accanto a lei c'era Charles, invece, Luigi e Maria Teresa erano seduti dietro un tavolo di legno dove era appoggiato un libro: padre e figlia erano dediti alla lettura.  
La cella era appena illuminata da due candele ormai consumate. In alto c'era una piccola finestra con delle enormi sbarre, dove entravano gli ultimi squarci di sole di fine giornata.  
La famiglia reale udì dei passi lontani, fino a che non diventarono più vicini.  
Luigi disse: "Stanno arrivando ..."  
Maria Antonietta si alzò dalla branda, e guardando i suoi figli disse: "Vi chiedo di sapervi comportare, qualsiasi cosa che madamigella Oscar e Andrè vi diranno, ascoltateli come se fossero vostra madre e vostro padre! …... Vostro padre ed io siamo sicuri che starete bene con loro. Abbiamo fiducia in voi! Ricordate, d'ora in avanti saranno la vostra famiglia!" - Le lacrime rigarono il viso.

Delle ombre, dei passi sempre più vicini, la chiave girava nella serratura, le sbarre si aprivano.  
La voce di Bernard: "Noi aspettiamo fuori, così potrete parlare."  
Oscar sussurrò: " Grazie Bernard."  
Oscar e André entrarono nella cella umida e fatiscente. Oscar sentì una stretta al cuore.  
L'azzurro nell' azzurro. Occhi bagnati per l'emozione.

"Oscar mormorò: "Maestà …"  
"Grazie, amica mia …"  
Andrè e Luigi si appartarono nell'intendo di lasciarle alla riservatezza le due donne, ma le parole rimbombavano nel il silenzio della cella.  
Oscar le si avvicinò ancora, entrambe erano commosse.  
Lo sguardo amorevole di Oscar si posò sui due ragazzi, che l'abbracciarono, ed esclamarono: "Madamigella Oscar!"  
"Vorrei che mi chiamaste semplicemente Oscar."  
Il volto della regina si illuminò, ormai non riusciva più a controllare le lacrime, e con voce tremante disse: "Luigi e io siamo sicuri che i nostri figli siano in buone mani …"  
Ancora lacrime.  
Luigi disse: "Ora sono tranquillo! André ti sarò sempre grato. Molto probabilmente non avrò la possibilità di crescere i miei figli, so che sarai un buon padre per loro …"  
Attimi di silenzio.  
"Grazie per la fiducia Maestà!"  
Luigi continuò: "Madamigella Oscar, Maria Antonietta ed io non dimenticheremo mai tutto quello che avete fatto per noi! ... Per la fedeltà che ci avete dimostrato in tutti questi anni, per tutte le volte che mi avete ascoltato, per la vostra discrezione e per tutti i momenti difficili che ci siete stata accanto ... il nostro piccolo Joseph...! Grazie!  
Oscar era commossa, voce bassa e sguardo chino, ribatté: "Anch'io devo ringraziarvi per la stima che mi avete accordato in tutti gli anni. Non dimenticherò mai che in diverse occasioni mi avete aiutata, a causa delle nostre divergenze …"  
La regina la interruppe: "Forse sarebbe stato il caso di ascoltarvi. Magari non saremmo arrivati a questo punto!"  
La regina l'abbracciò.  
Nella cella scese il silenzio.

Giunse il momento della separazione, il re e la regina abbracciarono i loro figli, il primo disse: "Abbiate cura di voi!"  
Si strinsero ancora, esclamarono: "Padre... Madre ..."  
Lacrime e ancora lacrime.  
Il soldato aprì le sbarre.

La famiglia reale si separò con grande dignità, mentre il soldato chiudeva il cancello e girò nel chiavistello.

André guidava la carrozza mentre Oscar e i principini erano all'interno della vettura. Poco dopo, André vide avanzare un uomo a cavallo. Tirò le redini, la carrozza si arrestò.

"Andrè …"  
"Conte di Fersen …"  
" Voi qui!"  
Oscar udì le voci si affacciò dal finestrino, esclamò: " Conte di Fersen!"  
"Madamigella Oscar, posso parlarvi?!"  
"Si, certo Fersen!"  
Andre scese dalla vettura per aprire lo sportellino, ma fu preceduto da Fersen. Il Conte sistemò il predellino e disse: " Prego Madamigella ..."  
Oscar aveva davanti a se un uomo pallido, sciupato, gli occhi cerchiati dalla stanchezza e il viso segnato dalla disperazione. Fersen ormai era l'ombra di se stesso.

"Madamigella Oscar! … Forse è il caso di chiamarvi madame Grandièr! ... So che siete stati alla prigione e sulla vostra carrozza ci sono i principini, vi ho visti... vi cercavo. Speravo che poteste aiutarmi."  
"Aiutarvi Fersen!? Come potrei?"  
"L'ho avete già fatto, avete con voi i suoi figli."  
Andrè e Oscar annuirono.  
"E' stata tutta colpa mia ... li ho incoraggiati a fuggire. Adesso mi chiedo, cosa ne sarà di loro. Sono disperato!"

Oscar, mormorò: "Non lo so … solo Dio sa cosa potrà accadere."  
"Come sta?"  
"Non è più la donna di un tempo, è cambiata! ... Fersen quello che è stato non si può cancellare."  
" Se potete, intercedete per lei."  
"Farò il possibile, ma non credo di poter fare nulla!"  
"Ne sono consapevole …" - Lo sguardo di Fersen brillava per l'emozione montò a cavallo,si portò la destra alla fronte in segno di saluto.  
"Grazie per tutto quello che avete fatto per la donna che ho sempre amato."

Fersen spronò il cavallo e partì a galoppo.  
Andrè e Oscar mestamente ripresero il loro viaggio verso il palazzo Jarjeyes. 


	72. Chapter 72

_**La sfida**_

Erano passati diversi giorni da quando Maria Teresa e Charles si erano trasferiti a palazzo Jarjayes. Durante il giornata i loro pensieri inevitabilmente erano rivolti ai loro genitori, tutti si prodigavano ad infondergli coraggio, grazie alla compagnia di Aurora Gabriel e il piccolo Marc, i principini trascorrevano le giornate serenamente. Intanto Christine e Francois ebbero il loro bambino, gli fu dato il nome di suo nonno Antonin, naturalmente con la soddisfazione di nonno Augustin che in casa Jarjeyes era arrivato un altro nipote.  
La vita a palazzo proseguiva tranquilla.

**1 Luglio 1791**  
Andrè, Augustin, Oscar e Francois erano in giardino con i bambini che erano in compagnia di Maria Teresa, Charles e le due donne che si occupavano di loro. L'attenzione dei quattro fu attratta dallo scalpitio di un cavallo, un uomo a galoppo varcava il cancello di palazzo Jarjeyes.  
La figura si avvicinava sempre di più, i presenti riconobbero la sagoma dell'uomo.

Oscar appena capì di chi si trattava, porse il piccolo Marc tra le braccia di Marie, e con flemma severa ordinò: "Entrate immediatamente tutti in casa!"  
Maria Teresa e Charles presero per mano Aurora, Anne prese in braccio Gabriel, lasciarono il patio.  
André, Oscar, il Generale e Francois rimasero in giardino mentre l'uomo scese da cavallo e li fronteggiò con arroganza.  
Il primo ad avanzare fu Andrè che digrignò: "Bouillè non sei gradito, fuori di qui!"  
"Non sono qui per te Grandièr, ma per lei, lo sai bene!"  
Il Generale avanzò verso Alexander, e con tono severo, lo prese per il bavero, digrignò: "Non hai nulla a che spartire con mia figlia, fuori da qui, va via!"  
Oscar avanzò verso i due, con tono tagliente, disse: "Padre lasciatelo stare, e me che cerca."  
Bouillè si dimenò fino a liberarsi dalla stretta di Augustin.

Andrè fece un ennesimo passo avanti, ordinò: "Vattene da qui…"  
"Andrè, lascialo, non è te che cerca …"  
Bouillè, con tono canzonatorio, continuò:: "Da ascolto a tua moglie, a quanto pare, ha più carattere di te! Cosa vuoi fare? Prendermi alla sprovvista e picchiarmi come l'ultima volta? Ti avverto che adesso non mi coglieresti impreparato."  
Occhi negli occhi.  
Oscar mormorò: "Cosa!"

"Come Madame, per caso non siete a conoscenza, che vostro marito e vostro padre sono venuti a cercarmi a casa di mio nonno?! Allora immagino, che non sappiate nemmeno che sono stato aggredito, solo perché, Vi ho sfidato a duello! Se non mi credete chiedetelo al mentecatto di vostro nipote, qui presente!"  
Oscar ribatté: "Cosa volete?"  
"Mi avete offeso e umiliato, vi sfido a duello."  
"Dove e quando Bouillè, scegliete il giorno e l'arma sono a vostra completa disposizione." –  
"Magari madame foste a mia disposizione, saprei cosa farVi..."  
L'azzurro si sgranò, Andrè gli si scaraventò addosso, colpendolo al volto riempiendolo di pugni, Alexander rabbioso e prevenuto, rispose ai colpi di Andrè che fu colpito allo stomaco e al volto facendolo indietreggiare fino a sbattere contro il muro. Andrè reagì e avanzò e con tutta la rabbia colpendolo all'impazzata sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti. Tutto accadde in pochissimo tempo che i tre rimasero atterriti.  
Pugni e calci.

Oscar riuscì appena a mormorare: "Andrè …"  
Il trambusto fu udito dagli abitanti della casa che si precipitarono nel patio, la nonna e Marguerite erano terrorizzate, intanto i bambini furono allontanati dai servitori e portati al piano di sopra.  
Poco dopo sopraggiunse un uomo a cavallo, da lontano si rese conto di ciò che stava accadendo.  
André e Bouillé si fronteggiavano violentemente.  
Le urla di Oscar unite all'imprecazioni del generale.  
"BASTA, SMETTETELA! BOUILLE', MI HAI SFIDATA A DUELLO ED IO HO ACCETTATO, ADESSO BASTA!…... Alain, Francois fermiamoli." Bouillè ribatté: "E' inutile che mi colpisci, e con lei che voglio misurarmi, con te mi ritengo soddisfatto."  
Francois trattenne Bouillé, e Alain fermò Andre, e digrignò:"Andrè, Andrè lascialo stare così non risolvi nulla …"  
Respiri affannati, sguardi carichi di risentimento.  
André urlò contro Boillè: "COSA VUOI ANCORA, VATTENE!  
"La partita sarà conclusa, solo quando lei si sarà battuta con me, Grandier …" –  
"Ti ho già detto che accetto e adesso vattene, la tua presenza mi è sgradita." Bouillè concluse: "Il duello avverrà domani mattina, anche qui per me va bene."  
"Il duello avverrà fuori dal cancello."  
Bouillè rispose beffeggiandola: "Cosa c' è … forse la mammina non vuol farsi vedere dai suoi bambini?  
"Non mancare Bouillè, non vorrei che all'ultimo momento ti tirassi indietro. Sai, di vigliacchi come te, ne ho conosciuti fin troppi, non mi piace vincere in questo modo!"  
"Sta pur certa che non mancherei per nessun motivo al mondo! Vi aspetto domani fuori dal cancello, Madame!

"Statene certo, ci sarò!  
L'uomo montò a cavallo e dall'alto, continuò: "Ci puoi giurare che verrò! ... Generale, nemmeno con tutta la vostra influenza siete riuscito a evitare il duello! Ve lo avevo detto, ricordate?!" – Colpì con rabbia i fianchi dell'animale e partì al galoppo.  
Alain guardò Oscar e indicando con il dito Bouillè disse: "Comandante, quell'uomo è un esaltato, non ragiona!"  
Sguardo severo, tono tagliente, disse: "Prima o poi avrei saputo tutto, non è servito a nulla nascondermi la verità! André e così sei arrivato alle mani con Bouillè un'altra volta!? Immagino che sia stato durante quel misterioso viaggio a Parigi, non è vero Andrè?  
"Oscar …" "Voi padre, di cosa vi preoccupate?! Mi avete impartito un educazione militare o sbaglio? O forse allora, il Vostro era semplicemente un capriccio, e vorreste ritrattare!  
Parole che ferirono non poco suo padre.  
"Io non mi sono mai lasciata manipolare da nessuno e voi lo sapete bene, nonostante che la mia vita è cambiata, rimarrò sempre un soldato nessuno, può cambiarmi. E' inutile che pretendiate da me, ciò che io non sono …"  
Il generale avanzò, e con tono severo, disse: "Il tempo della vita militare appartiene al passato, adesso sei una madre, hai la responsabilità di pensare AI TUOI FIGLI!"  
"E' anche per loro che lo faccio padre: non voglio che crescano pensando che la loro madre sia vigliacca e non sia capace di difendere se stessa e i suoi cari."  
"Smettila Oscar … conosciamo il tuo valore, se non abbiamo detto nulla, è stato per proteggerti, visto che attendevi un figlio. E se per questo, vuoi farne una colpa a me e tuo marito, allora sei un ingrata!"  
"Vi capisco fino a un certo punto, ma dopo, avevo tutto il diritto di saperlo! Non avete fate altro che persuadermi riguardo a Bouillé, ma a questo punto non posso certo tirarmi indietro. L'avete visto tutti cosa è successo."  
Lo sguardo addosso di ciascuno era su di lei che sembrava una furia incontenibile.

Nel patio erano presenti anche Margherite e nonna Marie che rimasero interdette.  
" Domani mattina non devi andare, ci penseremo io e tuo marito…"  
L'azzurro si sgranò l'antica ribellione venne fuori. Un esclamazione forte e decisa: "Ma cosa dite! Padre non vi riconosco e sinceramente non vi capisco! Non mi avete cresciuta come le mie sorelle, adesso cosa pretendete da me, che diventi come loro?!"  
"Non ho detto questo, ma non puoi continuare a vivere in questo modo! Ti ricordo che adesso hai tre bambini a cui pensare, hai un marito e un padre che possono difenderti …."

"Cosa credete, che io non sia stanca di tutto questo, e non voglia vivere serenamente?! Se non volevate che tutto ciò accadesse, dovevate pensarci prima di decidere di allevarmi come un uomo!" – Suo padre si sentì ferito da quelle parole, le diede le spalle ma lei imperterrita continuò: "Per vent'anni sono stata un soldato e ancora prima, sono stata addestrata per fronteggiare l'avversario, in dietro non posso certo tornare."  
Parole durissime per il generale, mestamente entrò in casa insieme alle due donne.  
Alain mise la mano sulla spalla di Andrè e disse: "Ci vediamo domattina."  
Silenzio.  
Alain montò a cavallo e andò via. Francois si alzò mestamente tornò a casa.  
Rimasero soli nel patio Andrè e Oscar.  
Sguardo nello sguardo.  
Silenzio.  
Andrè si passò la mano alla bocca per pulirsi dal sangue, la guardò con rassegnazione, e nel silenzio più assoluto si diresse verso le scuderie.  
Oscar mormorò: "Andrè …"  
Lui non si voltò, lei lo vide entrare.  
Oscar rimase sola nel parco, mormorò:**"**Andrè devi capirmi...**."**

Scese la sera Andrè rimase tutto il tempo nelle scuderie. Oscar era seduta sul bordo della fontana, il caldo torrido della sera, impregnarono il suo viso, pensava e ripensava a quanto accaduto. La collera iniziale si stemperò, ritrovò la calma, la ragione del cuore la guidò da suo marito.

Andrè era sdraiato sulla paglia, aveva le mani incrociate dietro la nuca lo sguardo tirato verso l'alto, era pensieroso e malinconico.  
I suoi pensieri furono distolti dal rumori dei passi che si avvicinarono sempre di più. Si sollevò dal pagliaio, la vide arrivare.  
Occhi negli occhi.

"Perché sei qui?"  
"Sono venuta a cercare mio marito!"

"Non mi aspettavo, che venissi a cercarmi!."  
"Perché mai non dovrei dovuto … siamo sempre stati insieme, la sera prima di ogni duello. Non vedo perché, adesso non dovrebbe essere così!"  
"Perché allora non eri mia moglie, e non avevo alcun diritto di dirti nulla. Non fraintendermi, con questo non voglio dire che ho delle pretese su di te, ma voglio che tu capisca, che accanto a me voglio una moglie che mi dia la certezza che si svegli la mattina accanto a me, e invecchi insieme a me.  
Il verde nell' azzurro.  
"Anch'io desidero la stessa cosa! .. André non ho scelto certo di battermi …"  
"Ma tu puoi rifiutare, a lui ci penso io."  
"Se non sbaglio, ci hai pensato ben due volte, e mi è sembrato di capire, che Bouillé non è te e nemmeno mio padre che vuole, ma me. E poi, cosa avete concluso! Mi batterò con lui a duello. L'ho fatto tante volte, non vedo perché dovresti temere ...  
"Perché sei mia moglie, e sei la mia donna!"  
"So perfettamente di essere una donna, credo di avertelo dimostrato in diverse occasioni, non ricordi per caso?"  
"Smettila Oscar, non parlarmi in questo modo! Devi capire, che adesso, hai delle responsabilità molto più grandi che quello del Comandante o del soldato: abbiamo la responsabilità non solo dei nostri figli ma anche, di altri due ragazzi. Lo sai bene che i sovrani non usciranno vivi da quella prigione, e tu cosa vuoi fare?! Mettere stupidamente la tua vita in pericolo?! Beh, non lo accetto!Tu forse non ti rendi conto di quanto sei importante per tutti noi. Le nostre vite dipendono da te, e se dovesse accaderti qualcosa io ne morirei …"  
"André ..."  
"Oggi hai accettato una sfida e domani?! Non possiamo vivere in questo modo."  
"Andrè tu lo hai visto Bouillè è fermamente deciso a sfidarmi, e poi continuo a non capirti, perché adesso mi sottovaluti?! Lo sai che lo batterò, non capisco tutta questa tua preoccupazione."  
"Davvero! Ma non dici sempre, che non bisogna mai sottovalutare l'avversario?"  
"Con te non posso discutere, tanto credi di avere sempre ragione! André, io non posso tornare indietro, domattina mi batterò con Bouillé."  
"Ho capito fa pure Oscar, ti auguro una buona notte!".  
"Cosa!"  
Andrè si sdraiò sul pagliaio e concluse: "Per stanotte questo sarà il mio giaciglio."  
"Come vuoi, dormi pure tra i cavalli!... Buona notte André!" – Tirò a se la porta sbattendola, e rientrò a palazzo correndo.

Nel salone ad attenderla c'erano i suoi genitori, li guardò , decisa e fiera, disse: "Per stasera occupatevi voi dei bambini, vado a dormire."  
Oscar percorse di corsa il salone, quando Margherite incalzò: "Dov'è Andrè?"  
Arrestò il passo li guardò dall'alto, con sarcasmo rispose: "Preferisce dormire con i cavalli, evidentemente sta meglio con loro che accanto a sua moglie!"  
Percorse il corridoio e si chiuse in camera.  
Augustin con gli occhi lucidi, mormorò : "Cosa ne ho fatto di mia figlia?"

Oscar era distesa sul letto, il sonno tardava ad arrivare. Era la prima volta da quando si era sposata, che dormiva senza Andrè dopo aver discusso, i suoi pensieri erano rivolti a lui soltanto, finché non si abbandonò al sonno più profondo.  
Andrè invece, non riuscì a dormire, la sua fu una lunga notte tormentata.

Aveva appena albeggiato, i raggi del sole entrarono prepotentemente nella stanza e il cinguettio insistente dei passeri fecero schiudere l'azzurro dei suoi occhi.  
Oscar si accorse di essersi addormentata con addosso gli abiti della giorno precedente, si alzò, si lavò il viso con l'acqua che era nel catino, si passò l'asciugamano sul viso, si asciugò le mani.  
Si diresse verso il balcone socchiuso lo spalancò, dall'alto della sua stanza scrutò l'orizzonte, rientrò in casa si sedette davanti allo specchio con lentezza si spazzolò i capelli.  
Guardandosi allo specchio, sussurrò malinconica: "Dopo tanti mesi, è la prima volta che mi sveglio senza André e i miei bambini! ... Devo andare, è ora che debbo affrontare Bouillé."

Si alzò mestamente dalla poltroncina, uscì dalla stanza e percorse silenziosamente la scalinata. Prese la sua spada che era riposta sul camino e usci di casa. Durante il percorso non vide nessuno, il giardino era deserto e silenzioso. Prima di allontanarsi dal palazzo, lo sguardo andò verso le scuderie, sussurrò:" André, è la prima volta che non sei con me, non posso tornare indietro..."  
Prese il sentiero per raggiungere l'uscita della del palazzo, mai come in quel momento le sembrava tanto lungo.  
Alle sue spalle una voce: "Si può sapere dove vai senza di me?!"  
Lei si voltò, lo vide, e con un mezzo sorriso ribatté: "Non ci speravo più, sono felice che tu sia al mio fianco ... come sempre Andrè!"  
Occhi negli occhi.  
"E' una vita che vengo con te, non potrei mai abbandonarti! ... Anche se non condivido la tua decisione, non potrei mai lasciarti da sola in un momento come questo."  
Occhi negli occhi.  
"Grazie Andrè."  
A passo marziale si diressero fuori al cancello ad aspettarla, non solo c'era l'avversario ma anche suo padre, Alain e Francois.  
Aria di sfida, sorriso sarcastico, lo sguardo di Alexander addosso, digrigno: "Visto che sono stato di parola?!"  
Oscar annuì. Erano faccia a faccia, l'azzurro scintillante e severo e il marrone beffardo e ironico.  
Le lame si incrociarono ebbe inizio il duello.

Gli occhi addosso, lo sguardo di sfida il sibilo delle spade.  
I due si batterono come due furie, sferrando un colpo dopo l'altro.  
Nello sguardo di Bouillè c'era soddisfazione e rabbia, attaccava imperterrito convinto di metterla in difficoltà, Oscar non indietreggiava ma avanzava, spendendo tutte l'energia che aveva dentro unita alla tensione accumulata.  
Colpi su colpi, sguardi addosso, volti accigliati, braccia incrociate di Alain un ricordo lo portò indietro nel tempo quando anche lui la sfidò a duello e fu battuto.  
Oscar era fuori di se, non lasciava spazio all' avversario, attaccava imperterrita, riconobbe che Bouillé era migliorato moltissimo, questo la spronava ancora di più a non arrendersi ma a reagire sotto i colpi imperterriti dell'uomo.  
Ancora un colpo e un altro ancora, le lame affilate non cedevano.  
Lo sguardo di Francois addosso, non aveva mai visto sua zia battersi in quel modo, era ben lontana dai suoi allenamenti.  
Al contrario di Andrè e di Alain e di suo padre che la conoscevano benissimo, sapevano fino in fondo dove era capace di arrivare.  
Dei passi indietro, ma subito Oscar avanzò imperterrita diventando sempre più veloce, imprevedibile e agguerrita. L'avversario era in difficoltà, Andrè e gli altri capirono che da li a poco il duello sarebbe terminato.  
Ancora dei colpi, un lamento, Oscar strisciò volutamente la lama sul braccio di Bouillè facendogli cadere la spada al suolo.  
Alexander si portò la sinistra al braccio ferito, digrignò con affanno: "Sei riuscita a battermi maledetta …"  
Respiro affannato, lei ribatté. " Ritieniti soddisfatto che non ti ho ammazzato! Lo sai perfettamente, che avevo la possibilità di farlo. Ora prendi il tuo cavallo e sparisci dalla mia vita se non vuoi che ti ammazzi!"  
L'uomo sentendosi umiliato, si fasciò il braccio sanguinante con delle bende che aveva con se, montò a cavallo più rabbioso che mai, e lasciò palazzo Jarjayes.  
Ancora respiro affannato.  
Oscar lasciò cadere la spada a terra, e si sentendosi stanca e avvilita, varcò il cancello per tornare verso casa, lasciando i presenti interdetti che la videro allontanarsi.  
Alain posò la mano sulla spalla di Andrè e disse: "Non è stato facile, era un osso duro. Bouillé era preso dalla rabbia e dall'orgoglio, ma lei come sempre ce l'ha fatta. André devi essere orgoglioso di tua moglie! ... Generale, nessuna potrà mai cambiarla!"  
Alain montò a cavallo e partì al galoppo.

Andrè a passo spiegato la raggiunse, lasciando dietro Augustin e Francois, quest'ultimo disse: "Nonno, non ho mai visto nessuno battersi in questo modo ..."  
"Nemmeno io…"

I due li videro allontanarsi lungo il sentiero, mentre il sole si alzava alle loro spalle.  
Durante il tragitto André e Oscar non dissero una sola parola ma entrambi sentivano i loro cuori vicini più che mai.


	73. Chapter 73

_**Notizie da Parigi**_

Attraversarono l'enorme salone, percorsero la scalinata, Oscar e André erano fianco a fianco come sempre.  
Erano dietro la porta della loro camera, Andrè girò la serratura, entrò per prima, dei passi verso il balcone per poi tornare indietro, occhi negli occhi.  
Ancora silenzio.

Lei si sedette al bordo del letto, si tolse le scarpe e si distese, Andrè la guardò ma le parole rimasero prigioniere.  
Ancora silenzio fatto di sguardi, fino a che, Oscar cedette al sonno.  
Andrè era seduto sul divano, la vegliava come quando era bambina, ma dopo una notte di insonne, anche lui si abbandono al sonno.  
La mattinata volgeva al termine, Oscar fu la prima a svegliarsi, vide il suo Andrè disteso su divano dormire profondamente, sorrise, pensò: non hai dormito, vero André?!  
Silenziosamente mise le scarpe e scese di sotto. Si rallegrò quando vide Maria Teresa e Charles giocare con i suoi piccoli, con loro c'era Marie, e domandò: "Dov'e mio padre?"  
"Poco fa l'ho visto con Madame in giardino."  
A passo marziale, Oscar uscì da palazzo per raggiungere suo padre. Lo vide, era seduto al bordo della fontana, solo a testa china, mani giunte fissare fissava nel vuoto..  
Augustin udì il ticchettio dei passi, vide avanzare qualcuno che indossava delle scarpe di foggia maschile; capì che era sua figlia, alzò la testa.  
Il blu nel blu.  
Lo sguardo di Oscar non era più severo e altero come qualche ora prima ma dolce e premuroso .  
Ancora pochi passi, era di fronte a suo padre, lui si alzò, aspettava che sua figlia gli dicesse una parola.

"Mi dispiace padre, non era mia intenzione ma so benissimo, di avervi ferito."  
"Hai detto ciò che pensavi …"  
"Può darsi, ma non avevo alcun diritto di ferirvi in quel modo, mi dispiace …"  
Augustin vide l'azzurro orgoglioso brillare.  
"Per un attimo ho dimenticato di essere madre, e ho ragionato come figlia! ... Anch' io difenderei i miei figli con la mia stessa vita. Padre, non ho pensato alle conseguenze delle mie parole, ma non mi pento di aver accettato la sfida, se tornassi indietro l'ho farei altre cento volte."  
"Ti capisco e lo comprendo."  
"Padre, vi ringrazio ancora di ciò che sono diventata, ed è solo per merito vostro."  
Ancora silenzio.  
Sguardo nello sguardo.  
Augustin avanzò, lei fece ancora pochi passi e senza esitare, si gettò tra le braccia di suo padre mormorò: "Perdonatemi, so di avervi ferito."  
"Oscar ... figlia mia!"  
Le lacrime scendevano copiose lei si allontanò dall'abbraccio di suo padre e con la mano si asciugò le gote.  
Andrè dal balcone guardò commosso l' abbraccio tra padre e figlia.  
"Padre, dobbiamo pensare al futuro senza remore ..."  
"Si, Oscar ... è quello che dobbiamo fare!"

Era l'ora di pranzo, intorno al tavolo era riunita la famiglia.  
Nessuno fece parola su quanto accaduto, Augustin si guardò i presenti e se ne rallegrò. Avvertì una strana sensazione nel vedere che con loro a desinare da un po' di tempo, c'erano i figli dei sovrani.  
Augustin pensava: per generazioni la mia famiglia ha servito fedelmente la famiglia reale, mai avrei immaginato che un giorno ci saremmo occupati dei figli dei sovrani.

Andrè e Oscar erano seduti l'uno accanto all'altro, di tanto in tanto si scambiavano occhiate fugaci, non si parlavano dalla sera precedente.  
Le mani nelle mani, erano appoggiate sul grembo quando sentì la mano di André, stringere la sua.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo pieno di tenerezza, un timido sorriso.  
Dopo il pranzo, i più piccini furono portati nelle loro stanze per il riposino pomeridiano, Andrè aspettò il momento opportuno per parlare con sua moglie la raggiunse, la vide. Oscar era nel salone, seduta alla poltrona, ancora una volta erano l'uno di fronte all'altro, ancora timido scambio di sguardi, lui avanzò ma fu preceduto da Maria Teresa.  
"Oscar, scusami se ti disturbo, posso parlarti?"  
Andrè indietreggiò lasciandole sole.  
Oscar lo guardò fin che non si allontanò, posò lo sguardo sulla ragazzina, disse: "Dimmi pure Maria Teresa, cosa vuoi chiedermi …" –  
"Oscar, cosa pensi che accadrà ai miei genitori?"  
Oscar si alzò, con voce soave, disse: "Io non posso rispondere alla tua domanda, nessuno può sapere cosa succederà! Qualsiasi cosa possa accadere non devi dimenticarti di loro e soprattutto, ricordati che ti vogliono bene e te ne vorranno sempre! Tu e tuo fratello potrete contare sempre su di me e Andrè!"

Maria Teresa si gettò tra le sue braccia e sussurrò piangendo: "Grazie Oscar, ho bisogno che almeno tu mi stia vicina …"

Oscar si recò in giardino, con lo sguardo cercava André. Sentiva ancora sulla sua mano il calore della stretta di André.  
Delle mani grandi si posarono sulle sue spalle, la sua voce: "Oscar …"  
Lei portò la destra alla sua, si voltò erano viso su viso, sentiva il cuore battere velocemente, entrambi avevano l'impressione di essere stati lontani per quanto tempo.  
Lo sguardo dolce, la voce suadente di Andrè: "Desideravo rimanere con te, ma ho preso un impegno con tuo padre, che ne dici se stasera andiamo a Parigi?! Desidero passeggiare con te lungo la Senna, come quella volta!"  
"Si, si, va bene Andrè, ti aspetto. …"  
Dei passi, arrivò la nonna.  
"Andrè il Generale ti sta aspettando."  
"Adesso arrivo nonna! ... A dopo, Oscar …"  
"A dopo Andrè."

Il sole giungeva al tramonto.  
Dopo aver trascorso l'intero pomeriggio con i bambini, Oscar si preparava per uscire con Andrè.  
Era nel salone, quando lo vide arrivare .  
"Sei pronta?"  
"Si, ho già avvisato che andiamo via. Ai bambini ci penseranno la nonna e mia madre. Possiamo andare André!"  
Uscirono di casa, i cavalli erano sellati, pronti per partire a galoppo..  
Arrivarono a Parigi.  
Dopo essersi aggirati per le vie, entrarono in una taverna presero posto a un tavolo e si fecero portare da bere.  
"Ci sono problemi con Maria Teresa?"  
Le mani strette al bicchiere, voce malinconica, rispose: " Teme per il i suoi genitori,"  
"E tu, cosa le hai detto? "  
Alzò lo sguardo dal bicchiere, continuò: "E' stato molto difficile per me, non sapevo cosa dire! ... André, mi chiedo anch'io cosa accadrà!"  
"Oscar, quello che succederà, sarà inevitabile."  
"lo so, André!"

Uscirono dall'osteria, passeggiarono lungo la Senna.  
Cavalli al passo, ormai era sera. Le strade erano quiete, la luna si rifletteva nelle acque del fiume.

"Sai Andrè, desideravo indossare un abito per compiacerti, ma dovevamo venire a Parigi, e non ho voluto rinunciare a una stupenda corsa a cavallo e a un buon bicchiere di birra! Ah ah ah ..."  
"So che non riusciresti mai a rinunciare a tutto questo, non fa niente, sono felice lo stesso! ... Anche se, dobbiamo mantenere le dovute distanze, visto che in abiti maschili! Però domani mi farai felice ..."  
"Umm ... Sentiamo, come?!"  
"Indossando un bel abito solo per me, ci accontenterò di una semplice passeggiata per le campagne!" "Va bene Andrè, te lo prometto."

Erano nelle stalle, Oscar aspettò che Andrè riponesse le selle dei cavalli.

Lui la guardava, le si avvicinò, le pose la mano sul viso, una carezza, un piccolo bacio, sussurrò: "Non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare, di quanto è accaduto ... ieri sera abbiamo discusso e ..."  
"Andrè non serve a nulla parlarne ancora! … Andrè, vuoi trascorrere un'altra notte qui sul quel pagliaio?!" La mano sul collo, e le dita dell'altra sfiorarono la sue labbra, un sussurro appena: "Solo se rimani con me!"  
Sfiorarono le sue labbra fino ad impossessarsene avidamente.  
Le mani tra i suo capelli, si allontanò appena dalla sua bocca, sussurrò: "E' stata una delle notti peggiori di tutta la mia vita …"  
Un altro bacio, ancora più appassionato, le mani scesero lungo i fianchi, un altro sussurro: "Ti Amo Oscar …"

Ancora un altro bacio.  
La passione li travolse.  
Quella sera uscirono dalle scuderia a notte fonda quando a palazzo Jarjeyes ormai tutti dormivano.

Nei giorni successivi al palazzo giunsero le sorelle Jarjeyes si riunirono in occasione dell'evento della nascita del piccolo Antonin, le giornate trascorsero in piena tranquillità e nella pace familiare.  
Dopo due settimane partirono tutti per le proprie residenze, anche Oscar e Andrè fecero ritorno ad Arras, furono preparate altre due stanze per i due nuovi membri della famiglia che si erano ormai adeguati alla nuova vita.  
Andrè e Oscar ripresero il loro lavoro in fabbrica, anche il generale tornò al suo lavoro.  
Passarono le settimane, l'estate ormai volgeva al termine e i contadini anche per quell' anno, diedero la festa per l'addio alla bella stagione a cui presero parte il sindaco e i padroni della contea, e per la gioia di Andrè, Oscar indossò un abito che aveva fatto confezionare per lei, trascorrendo una serata all'insegna dell'allegria.

Allontanarsi da Parigi e tornare ad Arras fu un bene per tutti. Infatti dopo la destituzione del re, fu proclamata la Repubblica e la Convenzione Nazionale decise di processare il re Luigi.  
In quell' anno avvennero numerosi scontri, ci fu la strage nel Campo di Marte, il terrore e la morte era ormai all'ordine del giorno.  
La famiglia Grandièr per fortuna era lontana da tutto, e con il passare dei mesi Parigi era in balia del terrore. Dopo le continue insistenze di Christine, Francois abbandonò il suo incarico di Comandante della Guardie Nazionali e decisero di trasferirsi ad Arras. Francois si mise a lavorare nella fabbrica tessile.

**Dicembre 1792**

In casa Grandièr regnava un apparente serenità. Gli eventi che si susseguivano a Parigi erano drammatici, Oscar e Andrè non ne facevano parola, decisero così di tutelare la tranquillità di Maria Teresa e di Charles.

Gennaio 1793  
Oscar era nel suo ufficio seduta alla scrivania, riordinava alcuni documenti quando vide spalancare la porta e vide entrare Andrè, suo padre e Francois.  
"Francois sei tornato! E' andata bene la consegna dei nostri materiali?"  
Gli sguardi dei tre erano cupi.  
"Ma cosa succede, perché quelle facce?"  
Francois avanzò verso e disse: "Zia, da Parigi e non porto delle belle notizie …"  
"Cos' altro è successo?"  
"Zia qualche giorno fa è stata emessa la condanna a morte del re! ... Ieri il re è stato giustiziato, adesso si attende il processo della regina."  
Poche frasi, e Oscar sprofondò nell' angoscia.  
"E così che hanno voluto rendere giustizia?! Dicevano che volevano una Francia migliore ma non è così! L'hanno portata sull'orlo del disfacimento e del terrore." – Gli occhi si velarono.  
Andrè le si avvicinò, disse: "Oscar per fortuna che Maria Teresa e suo fratello sono lontani da questo scempio, e nessuno ad Arras sanno in realtà chi sono. Dobbiamo continuare a proteggerli come abbiamo fatto."  
Oscar posò la sua mano su quella di lui, mormorrò:"Si Andrè hai ragione, sono ancora piccoli per comprendere questo orrore."

Dieci mesi dopo, la stessa sorte toccò alla regina.

Era una domenica di fine Ottobre, una carrozza varcò il cancello della tenuta Grandièr.  
Dalla vettura scese Rosaliè con la sua bambina e suo marito Bernard. Furono accolti e fatti accomodare in salotto, poco dopo dal piano di sopra giunsero Andrè e Oscar.  
Rosaliè esclamò: "Quanto tempo è passato mi sembra un eternità!"  
Oscar ribatté: "Come stai Rosaliè! ... Com'è cresciuta la piccola! Bernard, ti somiglia moltissimo."  
"Si è vero Oscar, però possiede la dolcezza di sua madre." André disse: "Sono felice di rivedervi! ... Bernad, Rosalie, se avete qualcosa da dirci, non vogliamo che i suoi figli ascoltino."  
"Si, è per questo che siamo qui."  
Oscar ribatté: "Eleonor l'affidiamo ad Anne, vedrai le piacerà senz'altro giocare con gli altri bambini, così noi potremo parlare liberamente."  
"Dove sono i tuoi bambini Oscar?"  
"Di sopra! Con loro ci sono anche Maria Teresa e Charles. Su andiamo così li potrete vedere."  
Percorsero la scalinata e il corridoio, fino a giungere la stanza dei giochi, da fuori si udirono le grida gioiose.  
Andrè apri la porta e i due videro quanto fossero felici i più piccoli insieme ai due più grandi, naturalmente sotto il controllo di Marie e Anne, poco dopo anche la piccola Eleonor si unì agli altri, mentre i loro genitori si appartarono in un altro angolo della casa.

Si accomodarono, e con sguardo velato Oscar domandò: " Cosa sapete di lei?"  
"Oscar, ho accudito la Regina quando era prigioniera alla Conciergerie. Ti assicuro, che era una donna diversa da quella che non tutti abbiamo conosciuto a Versailles.  
Parlava spesso dei suoi figli, e di quanto ti era grata che tu, te ne occupassi. Un giorno mi disse che non avrebbe mai pensato che li avresti presi con te, ed era sicura che avresti fatto di loro, persone buone e semplici."  
L'azzurro si commosse.

Rosalie tirò fuori una scatola, continuò: "Questa te la manda la regina, è per te! ... Me la data il giorno prima di salire sul patibolo …"  
Silenzio e commozione.  
Oscar l'aprì, trovò dentro una lettera e dei nastri."  
Rosalie continuò: "Quei nastri le appartenevano, mi ha detto di darli a sua figlia quando sarà più grande, e potrà capire tutto questo. Oscar è salita sul patibolo con dignità, e felice che i suoi figli fossero con te."  
"Ti prego Rosalìe, non continuare ..."

Rosalie e Bernard lasciarono la tenuta, Andrè e Oscar si appartarono in camera per leggere la lettera.

_Amica mia, vi sono grata per esservi presa cura dei miei figli, so che sono in buone mani e che farete di loro delle persone buone e oneste come lo siete voi e Andrè. Sono sicura che insegnerete loro, il vero valore della vita.  
__Non posso dilungarmi ancora, perché non riesco più a scrivere.  
Vi ringrazio dal profondo del cuore la vostra amica____  
__** Maria Antonietta**__  
_  
Copiose lacrime rigarono il viso di Oscar.  
Andrè la strinse a se con un tenero abbraccio.  
Si chiuse un ultimo doloroso capitolo della loro vita.


	74. Chapter 74

_**Un nuovo arrivo in casa Grandier**_

  
**16 Aprile 1794**

Charles aveva dieci anni, Maria Teresa sedici, Gabriel e Aurora di anni ne avevano quattro e Marc ne aveva tre.  
In casa Grandiè arrivò Claude l'ultimogenito di Andrè e Oscar .  
La porta della camera da letto si aprì, Oscar era a letto con accanto il piccolo, vide entrare Andrè con i mano un mazzo di rose di diversi colori, le posò sul tavolo, le si avvicinò , si sedette accanto a lei e la baciò.

"Sono per me quelle rose?"  
"E per chi se no! … Anche se sono dei boccioli, sono riuscito a portartene qualcuna. Quando sono nati gli altri nostri figli, eravamo in pieno inverno e non ho potuto portarti nemmeno un fiore!"  
"Grazie amore! ... André anche questa volta abbiamo avuto un solo figlio! Ah ah ah ... Secondo te a chi somiglia?"  
"Beh i capelli sono biondi come i tuoi …"

"Andrè ti ricordi quando aspettavo i gemelli, allora mi dicesti che ne volevi quattro …"  
"Già, mi ricordo che spalancasti gli occhi all' inverosimile, per poco non mi mangiasti vivo! Ah ah ah ..." "Beh, il quarto è arrivato, credo che tu abbia raggiunto l'obbiettivo che ti eri prefisso, non è vero Andrè?"  
"Grazie amore mio, hai fatto di me l'uomo più felice del mondo! ... Quando eravamo ragazzi, abbiamo affrontato insieme un infinità di vicissitudini; ti ho immaginavo accanto a me per tutta la vita, anche se non saresti diventata mai mia moglie! … Però, non ti immaginavo nemmeno di nessun altro uomo, e quando ho temuto di perderti, ho desiderato di morire."  
Lei gli carezzò il viso, sussurrò: "André, ti amo ..."  
Con un gesto delicato, Andrè posò la sua mano su quella di lei, la baciò una, due volte: "Ti amo Oscar e ti amerò finché vivrò."  
"Andrè, anch'io ti amerò fino all'ultimo giorno di vita che Dio mi vorrà concedere …"  
Ancora mano nella mano, sguardi dolci, un bacio appassionato ...

Un toccò alla porta.  
"Possiamo entrare?"  
Dalla porta si intravide una chioma bionda: era Maria Teresa, accanto a lei c'erano i più piccoli.  
I sorrisi luminosi quelli di Andrè e Oscar, quest'ultima disse: "Si certo Maria Teresa entrate, venite a conoscere Claude!"  
Charles e Maria Teresa avanzarono verso il letto quasi in punta di piedi invece Gabriel, Aurora e Marc, si precipitarono dalla loro mamma riempiendole di baci.  
Oscar e Andrè li guardarono amorevolmente, quest'ultimo disse: "Allora cosa ne pensate del fratellino?"  
"E' bellissimo!"- Esclamò la biondina.  
"E voi altri non dite nulla?!" " E' davvero bello, sembra una bambola!"  
"Andrè ribatté: " Questa poi! Ah ah ah ..."  
Poco dopo nella stanza entrarono il Generale, Madame Marguerite e la nonna.  
Oscar guardò Charles e Maria Teresa, disse: "Siete contenti che la nostra famiglia sia diventata ancora più numerosa!?"  
Si certo … mamma …" – Rispose Charles lasciando interdetti Andrè e Oscar che si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace.  
Era la prima volta che Charles chiamava così Oscar. Lei provò un immensa emozione.  
"Posso chiamarti mamma?"  
"Certo Charles, non immagini quando mi rendi felice, adesso abbracciami! …"  
Il bambino si perse tra le sue braccia singhiozzando, lei lo carezzò.  
I presenti si emozionarono, occhi lucidi per quell' abbraccio così tenero e al contempo doloroso.  
Oscar guardò Maria Teresa tese le mani, disse: "Non vieni anche tu?"  
La ragazzina l'abbracciò, sussurrò: "Se non ti dispiace, vorrei chiamarti zia. Vedi, mio fratello ed io abbiamo deciso di chiamarvi così! ... Ci avete accolti come se fossimo vostri figli, e questo è impagabile! ... Anche se non l'avete mai detto, abbiamo capito che non rivedremo più nostra madre e nostro padre. Zia, magari un giorno ci direte tutto quello che è successo."  
Oscar prepotentemente ricacciò giù le lacrime, esclamò: "Un giorno vi racconteremo tutto, ve lo prometto!"

**15 Aprile 1809**

****Erano trascorsi quattordici anni dalla nascita di Claude, molti eventi si erano susseguiti in casa Grandiè: Maria Teresa si era sposata con il giovane Armand e avevano tre figli e Armand lavorava anche lui alle dipendenze di Andrè. Anche Charles si era sposato, con una ragazza di nome Amelie e dalla loro unione nacquero due bambini.  
Delle loro origini ne erano a conoscenza solamente i loro rispettivi coniugi. Maria Teresa e suo fratello vivevano nelle dependance della tenuta Grandièr.  
Negli ultimi anni, la fabbrica tessile si ingrandì, in una delle palazzine adiacenti, Oscar mise su, una nota sartoria dove numerose persone provenienti da Parigi e dintorni, si facevamo confezionare gli abiti. E Accanto alla sartoria, si produceva come sempre la materia prima. Di operai se ne contavano ben duecento, quella fabbrica divenne il fiore all' occhiello di Arras che portò benessere all' intero villaggio. Nell' azienda di famiglia oltre a lavorarci il nipote Francois, ci lavoravano anche i figli dei proprietari. Aurora si occupava della contabilità insieme a sua madre, e i suoi fratelli affiancavano il loro padre.  
Grazie all' amministrazione Sassoin le cose al villaggio andavano decisamente meglio. I vecchi consiglieri comunali per la gioia di Alain, man mano lasciarono il posto ai più giovani, tra questi c'era Robert, un ragazzo che era praticamente cresciuto in casa Sassoin ed era particolarmente affezionato ad Alice che un tempo era stata la sua insegnante, a cui ogni giorno potava l'immancabile mazzolino di fiori. In questi anni Alice e Alain ebbero una seconda figlia di nome Brigitte. Per Alain le sue figlie, erano i suoi tesori. Alain ne era gelosissimo.

Come ogni giorno Alain era in municipio, era nel suo studio quando qualcuno entrò.  
"Buongiorno zio Alain."  
Alain senza distogliere la sua attenzione dai documenti, rispose: "Buongiorno Robert, vuoi dirmi qualcosa o sbaglio?"  
"Come lo hai capito?"  
"Ti conosco, so quando vuoi parlarmi e poi, non mi hai distolto lo sguardo di dosso da quando sei entrato, quindi sbrigati che ho da fare."  
Il giovane avanzò di qualche passo, si sedette e rimase in silenzio.  
"Deduco che mi farai perdere del tempo." – Disse Alain alzando lo sguardo dalle sue scartoffie.  
"Zio Alain, che ne dici di parlare con Andrè, riguardo me e Aurora!" Alain lasciò le sue carte e poggiando le braccia sul tavolo lo guardò negli occhi, disse: " Ascoltami Robert, prima che io vada a parlare con il mio amico, voglio sapere se sei davvero sicuro del passo che vuoi fare!"  
"Certo zio, non sono un ragazzino, anche Aurora è sicura dei suoi sentimenti per me."  
Alain si grattò la testa, incrociò le braccia disse: "Povero me Robert! Chissà Andrè come l'ha prenderà. Tu e la sua adorata figlia! ... Oh Dio, spero che non mi uccida!"  
"Allora zio quando parlerai con lui?!"  
Alain si alzò in piedi e sospirò: "Domani è domenica, siamo stati invitati a casa loro per pranzo, io dovrò andarci un po' prima, perché dobbiamo fare qualche tiro con il fucile, vedrò di trovare il momento opportuno per parlargli! … Ahimè ... che guaio mi doveva capitare!"  
"Non credi di esagerare zio Alain?"  
"Esagerare io! Tu non lo sai ragazzo mio, di quanto André sia geloso di sua figlia! A proposito al tiro al bersaglio, sai che ci sarà anche quel diavolo della tua fidanzata? Ma sei proprio sicuro di volerla sposare?"  
"Zio ti prego ..."  
" Lo dicevo per te ragazzo! Ascolta, Aurora oltre a essere tale e quale a sua madre, possiede il suo stesso caratterino. Piuttosto, dovrai armarti di santa pazienza. Sei a conoscenza che la tua fidanzata tira di spada e maneggia le armi proprio come i suoi fratelli?! Te l'ha mai detto?"  
"Qualche volta mi ha accennato che si misura con sua madre, con la spada ma nulla di più."  
Alain sospirò, i suoi ricordi andarono ad Oscar, ai tempi che l'aveva talmente desiderata fino ad aver quasi distrutto la sua vita per quell' amore impossibile.  
Una voce lo portò alla realtà "Zio, cosa ti succede, a cosa stai pensando?! Sei diventato malinconico!"  
"Chi io? No, no … e solo che a volte i ricordi tornano e non puoi farci niente … ma lascia stare." "Tu hai conosciuta molti anni fa, non è vero? Me ha detto Aurora che siete amici da una vita."  
"Chi Oscar! Ah ah ah ah... Certo che la conosco, e da molto tempo. E' stata il mio Comandante quando ero un soldato della Guardia Metropolitana."  
"Cosa hai detto zio! La madre di Aurora è stata il tuo comandante?!"  
" Certo, e non fare quella faccia! Per essere più preciso, ti dirò di più: la tua futura suocera, ancora prima è stata Colonnello delle Guardie Reali dei sovrani … pace all'anima loro" – Disse facendosi il segno di croce.  
"Ma zio stai scherzando come tuo solito!  
"Ho per caso la faccia di uno che sta scherzando? Ma si può sapere con la tua fidanzata di cosa parlate? ... Robert devi sapere che tua suocera ha tenuto testa ben cinquanta soldati, me per primo. Se ci ripenso ... Ih ih ih ... Credevo di darle del filo da torcere perché una donna ma in realtà, è stata lei ad avere avuto la meglio su tutti noi! Ih ih ..."  
"Cosa!"  
"Zitto ragazzo, non ho ancora finito! Robert, eravamo ai suoi ordini quando abbiamo bombardato la Bastiglia ..."  
" Cosa hai detto!"  
"Non fare quella faccia Robert! Dunque dicevo... diede l'ordine di bombardare la Bastiglia, credo che tutto il resto sia superfluo raccontarlo.  
"Bombardato la Bastiglia? Cioè ... vuoi dire che lei ..."  
" Hai capito benissimo Robert, eravamo ai suoi ordini, e abbiamo buttato giù la Bastiglia, capito adesso?! ... Ti avverto che la tua fidanzata ha un padre geloso, e una madre, tremenda! Quindi, vedi di filare dritto, altrimenti Madame Gradier sarebbe capace di infilzarti con la spada senza pensarci due volte e ti assicuro che Aurora non è da meno, ha un bel caratterino! Ah ah ah ..." Alain lo vide sgranare gli occhi, infierì divertito: "Che c'è figliolo ci hai per caso ripensato?"  
"Chi io! Niente affatto! voglio Aurora e non vedo perché dovrei temere i suoi genitori. Sono persone stimati da tutti e non vedo perché, dovrebbero avere da ridire qualcosa su di me!"  
"AH AH ... Comunque hai ragione! A parte la gelosia di padre, Andrè non avrà nulla da ridire sul tuo conto. Sei cresciuto nella mia casa, e so che sei un bravo ragazzo!"

Il giorno dopo alla tenuta.  
Il generale e sua moglie erano davanti al camino. Le lingue di fuoco scoppiettavano sui legni, anche se era primavera inoltrata ad Arras quell' anno la bella stagione tardava ad arrivare.  
Augustin, guardava il quadro che era posto sul camino "Marte il dio della guerra". Osservava con nostalgia il volto infantile di sua figlia. Da quel giorno che il pittore lo aveva dipinto erano trascorsi vent' anni, molte cose erano cambiate nella vita di tutti: la povera nanny che aveva cresciuto lui e le sue figlie, non c'era più.  
Il vecchio generale ormai viveva di ricordi e la sua consolazione erano sua moglie e l'amata figlia Oscar con la sua numerosa famiglia.

Oscar era nella sua stanza, si era svegliata da poco, nel letto accanto a lei non c'era Andrè, pensò immediatamente che i suoi figli l'avessero impiegato in qualche attività.  
Scese di sotto, vide i suoi genitori davanti al camino.  
"Buongiorno! Padre avete visto Andrè?"  
All' improvviso si udirono dei colpi di fucili.  
"Li senti, questi spari! Sono loro che si allenano, ti stanno aspettando tutti."  
"Tutti chi?  
"I tuoi figli e Andrè, e stamattina si sono uniti anche Charles, Alain e naturalmente il maschiaccio di tua figlia Aurora! …"  
" Quindi, mi stanno aspettando!"  
Il generale smorzò un sorriso fiero, continuò: "Era ovvio che Aurora diventasse così! Oltre ad aver ereditato la tempra di sua madre, è cresciuta in una famiglia circondata da fratelli! ... Per fortuna che è molto legata a Maria Teresa altrimenti sarebbe sola in mezzo a tutti questi maschi! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Non credi di esagerare adesso Augustin!"  
"Niente affatto Marguerite!"  
"Oscar figliola, a pranzo abbiamo degli invitati .."  
"Si madre, saremo in tanti! Adesso raggiungo gli altri, a dopo!"  
" A dopo cara!"  
Oscar uscì di casa divertita per le parole di suo padre, e a passo marziale raggiunse l'allegra compagnia.

"Dai zio Alain ancora un altro tiro!"  
"Gabriel, aspetta che colpisco, su vai, lancia la bottiglia!"  
Ancora spari, e altri ancora.  
André guardò all'orizzonte vide la figura di sua moglie avanzare.

"Buongiorno Comandante!"  
"Buongiorno a te Alain."  
"Buongiorno mamma!"  
Il primo a salutare fu Charles seguito dagli altri.  
"Buongiorno a voi, come va la vostra mira ?"  
Aurora precedette tutti e rispose: "Mamma, su venti bersagli ne ho mancati due e i miei fratelli non sono stati certo più bravi di me! Ma adesso tocca a te!."

Andrè le passò il fucile, disse:" Tieni Oscar, tua figlia vuole vederti colpire i bersagli."  
"Chi lancerà le bottiglie?"  
Gabriel rispose: "Ci penso io mamma."

Cominciò la sfida e una dopo l'altra, Oscar le colpì tutte.  
"Dai Gabriel, più veloce sei troppo lento."  
"Sei tu che sei troppo veloce mamma."  
Andrè sorrise.  
" Marc lancia le bottiglie insieme a tuo fratello."  
Il più piccolo, Claude, rimase in silenzio, guardava con ammirazione sua madre. Un colpo dopo l'altro sotto lo sguardo di tutti, Oscar non mancò un solo bersaglio.  
Alain con tono scherzoso esclamò: "Andrè non perde un colpo , è rimasta il Comandante di sempre! Sembra che il tempo per tua moglie si sia fermato."  
Oscar si passò il braccio sulla fronte e disse: "Adesso tocca a voi ragazzi."  
Colpi su colpi, trascorse così la mattinata.  
Andrè guardò l'orizzonte, sentenziò: "E' meglio tornare a casa tra non molto si abbatterà un temporale! ... Alain, Alice e le ragazze dove sono?"  
"Penso che tra non molto arriveranno, le accompagnerà Robert con la carrozza."  
Aurora arrossì quando sentì nominare il giovane, Alain guardò la ragazza mettendola ancora di più in imbarazzo.  
Alain alzando gli occhi il cielo, disse: "Andrè dobbiamo davvero affrettarci! Ragazzi andate avanti, tra un molto si scatenerà un'acquazzone! "

Continuarono a percorrere il sentiero di casa fino ad arrivare al cancello, André disse: "Sei taciturno Alain, sbaglio ho devi dirci qualcosa?"  
" Ecco... veramente, io ..."

"Alain allora?"  
Fece un lungo respiro e disse: "Vedete, stamattina sono qui in veste di padre …"  
"Non ti capisco, cosa vuoi dire?"  
Alain arrestò il passo costringendo agli altri due a fare altrettanto.  
"Vedete … si insomma …"  
"Avanti, non hai nulla da temere, se hai qualcosa da dire fallo subito e non tergiversare! Sbrigati che minaccia a piovere!"

Ancora un altro respiro poi disse: "Aurora e Robert si amano e vogliono sposarsi, tutto qui Andrè!"  
"All'unisono "COSA! Ma stai scherzando!"  
"Assolutamente! Non sto scherzando affatto amici."  
"Ma cosa dici Alain?"  
"Cosa dico io Andrè? Piuttosto cosa dicono i ragazzi!"  
Andrè lo guardò in malo modo, Alain sentendosi minacciato incalzò: "Io non centro niente Andrè, hanno fatto tutto loro! Tu lo sai che Robert per me è come un figlio, non ha i genitori ed è cresciuto in casa mia come tale. Io sto facendo solo il mio dovere di padre: chiedere la mano di tua figlia per conto di mio figlio Robert.  
Andrè chiese a sua moglie: "Oscar, tu lo sapevi?"  
"Ma ti pare che se io avessi saputo una cosa simile, non te l'avrei detto? Ne so quanto te!"  
Andrè sconvolto guardò nuovamente l'amico, ribatté: "Alain, com'e possibile che quei due vogliano sposarsi, così su due piedi!?"  
"André ma cosa dici! Quei due si conoscono da sempre, come fai a parlare in questo modo!"  
"Alain un conto è conoscersi e un altro, è volersi sposare."  
"Andrè quei due si sono innamorati, te lo vuoi ficcare in testa? Sei proprio uno zuccone accidenti! E poi, sono mesi che sono fidanzati."  
"COSA! NON E' POSSIBILE!"  
"Invece è possibilissimo André!"  
Un tuono accompagnato da un lampo, squarciò il cielo.  
"Non ci posso credere, questo è uno scherzo!" …" "Invece non lo è, amico mio."  
"Alain, da quanto tempo ne sei a conoscenza?"  
"Robert me l'ha detto tre giorni fa, non sapevo come dirtelo. Senti André, non capisco di cosa ti lamenti?! Quel ragazzo è cresciuto in casa mia ed è una brava persona, lavora con me ed è onesto. Si può sapere cos'altro accidenti vuoi?"  
"Cosa accidenti voglio? Sei bravo a parlare tu, tanto non è tua figlia!"  
"Oh finiscila Andrè, stai davvero esagerando. Magari le mie figlie si innamorassero di un bravo ragazzo come il mio Robert! Giuro che ne sarei felice. Come sempre caro amico, la gelosia ti acceca! Calmati André, tanto non serve a niente protestare. La realtà è questa: i due ragazzi si amano!"  
Andrè rimase in silenzio.  
Oscar fu l'unica a mantenere la calma, davanti a se vedeva il suo Andrè terribilmente geloso di sua figlia.  
Alain gli mise una mano sulla spalla, disse: "Dai Andrè, dopo tutto l'abbiamo fatto anche noi, come pensi che abbiano reagito i nostri suoceri quando abbiamo chiesto in moglie le loro figlie!"  
"Ma cosa dici, Alain! Quando Oscar e io … noi …"  
"Io, noi ... lo vedi non sai cosa dire! Smettila! Tra poco arriverà il ragazzo o meglio il tuo futuro genero, vuole parlare con te e con il Comandante!"  
"Che fai Alain mi prendi in giro?"  
La pioggia cominciava a cadere.  
"Oh basta non ne posso più, qui comincia anche a piovere. Ascolta Andrè comincio a sentirmi stanco di questa conversazione, entro in casa, almeno potrò scambiare tranquillamente qualche parola con il Generale!  
Oscar sorrise.  
"Su Andrè non fare quella faccia, entriamo in casa che tra un poco qui diluvierà."  
"Alain, maledizione!"  
"Coraggio amico, e poi ricordati che i nostri figli non sono più dei bambini, tra non molto ci faranno diventare nonni!"  
"ALAIN, SMETTILA!Ti proibisco di parlare in questo modo!"  
André, sta diluviando, entro in casa! ... Tu sei vuoi rimani qui!... Comandate, anche Voi preferite bagnarVi?"  
"Andrè, su entriamo in casa, se restiamo ancora qui, ci bagneremo!"  
Oscar, ma hai sentito!"  
Certo André! ... Robert chiederà la mano di nostra figlia!"  
"Oscar!"


	75. Chapter 75

_**Gelosia di padre**_

La pioggia a cadeva copiosa, ancora un lampo seguito da un tuono.  
Andrè , Oscar e Alain erano sul ciglio della porta, quando alla tenuta varcò la carrozza guidata da Robert, dentro c'erano Alice e le sue figlie.  
Alain appena li vide, disse: "Guarda Andrè, ecco che arriva tuo genero!"  
Oscar si passò una mano sulla bocca per trattenersi dal ridere, invece Andrè gli lanciò un occhiataccia, mormorò: "Smettila se non vuoi che ti uccida."  
"Quante storie Andrè, come sempre stai esagerando!"  
Robert scese da cassetta, in tutta fretta sistemò il predellino e aprì lo sportello della vettura.  
Dalla carrozza scesero Alice e le sue figlie, Oscar appena le vide disse: "Su presto entriamo in casa, tra un po si scatenerà il temporale."

Alice disse alle figlie: "Presto ragazze, sbrighiamoci!"

Entrarono in casa in tutta fretta, Robert rimase fermo davanti alla porta, sentiva lo sguardo addosso di Andrè.  
Alain con tono baldanzoso, disse: "Cosa fai lì impalato! Tra un molto diluvierà, posteggia la carrozza e sbrigati ad entrare."  
" Emm .. Si, si zio Alain, vado!"

I ragazzi erano riuniti nella sala centrale, Andrè disse loro: "Scusate ragazzi, dovreste lasciarci per qualche minuto, sapete, noi adulti dobbiamo parlare di affari."  
Gabriel ribatté: " Fratelli avete sentito, lasciamoli soli!"  
" André sussurrò ad Aurora: "Tu invece, rimani qui!"  
" Si, certo papà ..."  
Nel salone seduti alle poltrone, erano presenti anche il generale e sua moglie.  
Alain sorrise e disse loro: " Buongiorno Madame Marguerite, Signor Generale!"  
"Buongiorno a te, Sindaco, come stai?!"  
"Benone Generale! Sono felice di rivederVi, e da un po' di tempo che non ci vediamo!"  
"Vero Sindaco, ma raccontami, come vanno le cose in comune?"  
"Bene Generale, una meraviglia! Adesso le casse comunali sono sempre piene! Ah ah ah ..."  
"André guardavo Alain in malo modo, attendeva con ansia l'arrivo di Robert.  
Il giovane dopo aver portato i cavalli nelle scuderie rimase sull'uscio della porta, temeva la reazione del padre della sua fidanzata. Oscar vide il ragazzo intimidito, gli andò incontro, e disse: "Robert cosa fai davanti alla porta, entra!"  
"Sssi Madame Oscar ... Buongiorno a tutti."  
Il generale ignaro, disse: "Alain il tuo figlioccio è diventato davvero un bel ragazzo, non mi meraviglierei affatto se prima o poi, diventasse tuo genero."  
Alain che sorseggiava un aperitivo, si strozzò con la bevanda e tossì nervosamente,sotto lo sguardo severo di Andrè e quello divertito di Oscar.

André scrutò severamente prima sua figlia e poi Robert, a quest'ultimo, disse: "Hai qualcosa da dirci Robert o sbaglio?"

Un lampo illuminò il salone seguito da un tuono assordante.

Augustin non capiva lo strano atteggiamento di ciascuno, domandò: "Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo, perché quelle facce! ... Sindaco se pure tu non hai voglia di scherzare, allora vuol dire che la faccenda è grave."  
Robert avanzò e disse: "Signore Andrè, io amo Aurora e lei ama me. Sono qui per chiedere la sua mano."  
"Aurora, non hai nulla da dire?"  
"Papà io …"  
Robert avanzò verso Aurora, sotto lo sguardo geloso di Andrè.  
Oscar prese la sua mano, lo guardò e disse: "Andrè non desideravi una famiglia numerosa?"  
L'azzurro nel verde, uno sguardo d'intesa.  
"Già , è vero Oscar! Ho sempre desiderato una famiglia numerosa!"  
Il generale stemperò la situazione: "Sindaco, naturalmente come da tradizione, la cerimonia si svolgerà nella cappella di famiglia dei Jarjeyes."  
"Come volete generale, qualsiasi cosa per noi andrà bene, se è per la felicità del mio figlioccio."  
Andrè con il braccio avvolse i fianchi di Oscar, la strinse a se, il suo era un gesto di incoraggiamento, e sciogliendosi da quell' abbraccio, tese la mano al giovane Robert e disse: "Mia figlia, mi è cara quanto mia moglie, rendila felice! ... Benvenuto in famiglia Robert."  
Lo sguardo del giovane si illuminò, rispose timidamente: "Grazie signore Andrè!"  
Alain interruppe: "Finalmente amico, hai capito che il mio Robert è degno della nostra Aurora! Propongo di fare un brindisi ai futuri sposi!"  
Un tocco alla porta, era Maria Teresa con la sua famiglia. "Cosa festeggiamo zia Oscar?"  
Alain con tono felice, ribatté: " Su entrate ragazzi, festeggiamo il fidanzamento di Aurora e di Robert."  
L'azzurrò di Maria Teresa si illuminò e abbracciando Aurora esclamò: "Finalmente glielo hai detto sorellina!"  
Andrè mormorò: "Ma come, lo sapevi?!"  
"Certo zio! E' già da qualche tempo che ne ero a conoscenza."  
Oscar sorrise, mentre André con tono severo, disse: "Visto che dobbiamo brindare, vado a chiamarli. Oscar, vieni con me!"  
"Certo Andrè.

Percorsero il corridoio, Andrè e Oscar seguirono il chiacchiericcio dei ragazzi provenire nella stanza laterale.  
André guardo sua moglie e disse: "Spero di riprendermi quanto prima da tutto questo, mi sembra di vivere un incubo."  
Oscar l'abbracciò, ribatté: "Dai su Andrè, ora dobbiamo pensare a organizzare il matrimonio di nostra figlia, sono innamorati e noi dobbiamo essere felice per lei! Andiamo a chiamare i ragazzi."

André spalancò la porta, entrarono nella stanza, gli sguardi addosso.  
"Cosa c'è zia?"  
"Niente Brigitte e solo che, dovete venire in sala, dobbiamo brindare.  
Claude domandò: "Brindare?! Cosa festeggiamo mamma?"  
" Lo saprete quando sarà il momento, adesso andiamo."  
Andrè scrutò nella stanza, notò l'assenza di Gabriel e Diane, disse: "Ma qui manca qualcuno!?"  
Marc rispose: "Papà se ti riferisci a mio fratello Gabriel e Diane è da un pezzo che sono andati via."

"Sono nello studio , zio André!."

"Hai detto nello studio Brigitte?! Si può sapere cosa stanno facendo?"  
"Ecco... credo che stiano parlando ..."  
"Tutto questo tempo?!"  
Claude continuò: " Papà, sono nello studio da quando abbiamo lasciato il salone!"  
Oscar e Andrè si guardarono timorosi, lui disse: "Oscar voglio capire cosa sta succedendo. E voi ragazzi raggiungete gli altri."

A passo marziale i due si diressero verso lo studio, Oscar sussurrò: "Andrè, anche tu stai pensando alla stessa cosa, che penso io?!"  
"Si Oscar, mi sa tanto che per oggi le sorprese non siano ancora finite! Andiamo da loro!"  
Erano dietro la porta. Oscar e André rallentarono il passo, in punta di piedi si avvicinarono alla porta e senza bussare Andrè l'apri.  
Oscar e Andrè rimasero esterrefatti: videro Gabriel e Diane abbracciati.  
I due giovani spaventati, appena videro la porta spalancarsi, si allontanarono. Diane per l'imbarazzo, si mise di spalle, invece Gabriel sostenne lo sguardo dei suoi genitori.

Andrè era fuori di se, con tono severo digrignò: "Cos'è questa storia?!"  
"Papà vedi, io e Diane …"  
"Tu e Diane cosa Gabriel?"  
"Ci amiamo papà …"  
Andrè si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, e guardando sua moglie con un fil di voce sussurrò: "Oscar hai sentito?!"  
"Certo che ho sentito André! E allora?! Non serve a nulla discutere, i nostri figli ormai sono diventati grandi, dobbiamo accettarlo! ... André, non può che farmi piacere, che Gabriel si sia innamorato, della nostra Diane. Non poteva scegliere una ragazza migliore."

"Diane mormorò: " Grazie per le tue parole zia!"  
Andrè si accasciò sulla sedia, sussurrò: "E adesso chi glielo dice ad Alain!"  
La ragazza scoppiò in lacrime, Oscar l'abbracciò e disse: "Diane non è il caso di piangere. Parleremo noi con i tuoi genitori."  
"Vedi zia Oscar e che …"  
"Cosa c'è Diane? Ti ho già detto che non devi preoccuparti."  
Andrè si alzò dalla sedia, e guardando con sospetto suo figlio, disse: "Gabriel, ho l'impressione che ci sia dell'altro o sbaglio?... Allora Gabriel, perché non dici nulla?!"  
" Ecco ... veramente papà, non so come dirtelo..."  
Ho qualche anno in più te e la ragione mi dice, che ci stiate nascondendo qualcosa, avanti parla!"  
"Si, è vero papà ma non so come dirlo … vedi …  
Il verde nel verde.  
"Papà ... mamma ... presto diventerete nonni …"  
All'unisono: "COSA!"  
Andrè puntando l'indice contro Gabriel, ribatté: "Ascolta, spero che tu stia scherzando! Vedi Gabriel, ho avuto una giornata piuttosto difficile, se è uno scherzo, ti prego dillo subito."

"Papà non è uno scherzo, è la verità, Diane ed io avremo un bambino tra sei mesi ... "  
" Oscar, ti prego dimmi che è un incubo!"  
"André, per favore non reagire in questo modo."  
"Oscar, come vuoi che reagisca! Non è possibile!  
"Andrè ti ripeto la stessa cosa che ti ho detto poco fa nel salone: non eri tu che volevi una famiglia numerosa?!"  
"Oscar ti rendi conto di quello che dici!... Questi due non si sono fidanzarsi ma … ma …"

"Papà non reagire in questo modo, e poi ci devi aiutare, non rimproverare!"  
"GABRIELLL! Non potevi aspettare?! Almeno vi sposavate e poi ... poi ... Oh cielo, che situazione!"  
Oscar portò in disparte suo marito, disse: "André, anche noi abbiamo fatto la stessa cosa, ricordi?!" "  
"Non ci posso credere Oscar, che tu che mi parli in questo modo! E poi, io e te eravamo molto più grandi di loro, ricordi! ..."  
"Certo che lo ricordo, e allora?! André se stai pensando ad Alain vedrai capirà, dovrà capire anche se non vorrà!"  
"Alain capire! Ne dubito! Oscar, Alain scatenerà il fini mondo non appena lo saprà!"  
"André, ricordi cosa ci ha detto stamattina?"  
"Oscar, Alain, ha detto un mucchio di sciocchezze per convincermi ad accettare Robert ..."  
" Può darsi André ma ha detto che, sarebbe ben lieto, se le sue figlie, si fossero fidanzate con dei bravi ragazzi, e nostro figlio lo è! Quindi il nostro amico non avrà nulla di cui lamentarsi.  
"Oscar, in questo momento invidio la tua freddezza."  
"Ragazzi, domani parleremo con Alain e Alice! ... Adesso raggiungiamo gli altri per brindare al fidanzamento di Aurora e Robert.  
"Cosa! Madre, Aurora e Robert si sposano?"  
Andrè ribatté: "Ora capisci che giornata è stata per i tuoi genitori?!"

" Ecco ... papà, mi dispiace ..."  
"Andrè posò la mano sulla spalla di suo figlio e sussurrò: " Dai Gabriel, ormai è fatta. E poi, non dobbiamo disperarci per l'arrivo di un nipote. Dobbiamo solo affrontare Alain, che non sarà facile! Andiamo ragazzi!"

Joland riempì i calici per il brindisi.  
Alain appena li vide, esclamò: "Finalmente siete arrivati! Su prendete i bicchieri e brindiamo! … Ehi amici, cosa sono quelle facce?!"  
Il generale incalzò: "Il sindaco ha ragione! Andrè, Oscar dobbiamo festeggiare l'unione di due famiglie! E imparentarsi con i Sassoin, non può che farci piacere! Forza figlioli, dobbiamo brindare ai futuri sposi! Marguerite, cara, hai preso il tuo bicchiere?"  
"Si, certo Augustin."  
"André, Sindaco, cosa stiamo aspettiamo!"  
"Avete perfettamente ragione Generale! Dobbiamo brindare all'unione delle nostre famiglie: vostra figlia Aurora e nostro figlio Robert. Andrè, amico mio, un brindisi speciale per i nipoti che ci daranno! Ah ah ah ..."  
Andrè che sorseggiava il vino, alle parole di Alain, per poco non soffocò."  
L'amico gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e concluse: "Su Andrè, l'idea di diventare nonno non ti rende felice?! A me, moltissimo! Anzi, non vedo l'ora! Ih ih ih ..."

" Ne sei sicuro Alain?"  
" Sicurissimo André, vorrei che Robert e Aurora mi diano almeno tre nipotini! Ah ah ah ..."  
"André bevve tutto d'un fiato, posò con stizza il bicchiere sul tavolo e disse: "Alain hai ragione! Adesso non ci resta che diventare nonni!"  
"Finalmente André, lo hai capito! Ah ah ah ...Su, Joland, riempiamo i calici, dobbiamo festeggiare ai nipoti che arriveranno! Ih ih ih ..."

La giornata volse al termine, Oscar e Andrè finalmente si chiusero nell' intimità della loro camera.  
Andrè si tolse le scarpe con stizza lanciandole via con forza e accasciandosi sul letto esclamò: "Oh Dio, Dio! … Finalmente è finita questa giornata, non ne potevo più! Ed io che pensavo, che avremmo trascorso una giornata tranquilla! Non ci posso credere … cos'altro ci capiterà adesso?"  
"Cosa ci capiterà Andrè? Che domani sera, dobbiamo andare a casa di Alain, per dirgli che avremo molto presto il nostro primo nipotino da Diane e Gabriel."  
"Ti prego Oscar non me lo ricordare."  
Lei sorrise, si adagiò su suo marito, gli diede un bacio, e disse: "Ehi nonno Andrè, forse hai dimenticato che oggi ricorre il nostro anniversario?  
Lui l'avvolse tra le braccia, le posò un lieve bacio e disse: "Come potrei dimenticarlo! ... Sono trascorsi vent'anni da quella notte che che diventasti mia moglie!"  
"Andrè non ti sembra il caso di lasciare tutte le nostre ansie dietro a la porta almeno per stanotte?!  
Andrè con un gesto deciso, la portò di sotto, continuò: "Si, hai ragione! però, lo sai, che preferisco che tu stia di sotto!" "Lo so Grandiér, però mi piace che tu me lo ricordi!"


	76. Chapter 76

_**Il tormento di Alain**_

La mattina seguente, l'intera famiglia Grandiè si recò in fabbrica.  
" Papà, è da ieri sera che non mi rivolgi la parola. Immagino che il motivo sia la notizia che Diane ed io ti abbiamo dato."  
André guardò con tenerezza suo figlio e rispose: "Non si tratta di questo, è solo che sono un tantino pensieroso per l'incontro che avremo stasera con Alain! ... Non vedo il motivo perché dovrei essere arrabbiato con te, dopo tutto certe cose possono accadere anche se non si pensa mai che lo facciano i propri figli. Sta tranquillo Gabriel , vedrai che tutto si aggiusterà!"  
"Papà, anch'io temo la reazione di zio Alain. Credo che soltanto la mamma potrà renderlo ragionevole."  
"Perché dici questo?"  
"Forse perché è stato al suo servizio, e in qualche modo l'ascolta e la rispetta più di chiunque altro."  
"Si, credo che tu abbia ragione ma comunque dobbiamo prepararci a una difficile serata."  
" Lo immagino ..."  
" Bene Gabriel, adesso mettiamoci a lavoro! Sai dove sono Marc e Charles?!"  
" Sono in magazzino a catalogare la merce."  
"Bene, così possiamo rivedere il quantitativo di spedizione ."

Aurora e Oscar svolgevano il loro lavoro in ufficio, la prima domandò: "Mamma sei silenziosa a causa mia? Forse non ti fa piacere che sposi Robert?"  
"No, Aurora, è solo che stamattina abbiamo un infinità di pratiche da concludere."

"Mamma sei preoccupata, cosa ti succede?"  
"A quanto pare non riesco a nasconderti nulla! E va bene non serve nasconderlo, tanto prima o poi lo verrete a sapere comunque …" – Oscar lasciò il suo posto e si avvicinò alla scrivania di Aurora, disse: "Ieri, quando tuo padre ed io, abbiamo sorpreso nello studio Gabriel e Diane baciarsi."

"Cosa! Gabriel e Diane! Mamma, non sapevo che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa."  
"Non è tutto! Presto Diane avrà un bambino.  
"Cosa! Dici davvero mamma!"  
"Puoi immaginare la reazione di tuo padre, quando Gabriel ce l'ha detto, per poco non gli veniva un colpo."  
"Quando lo saprà lo zio Alain, non farà certo i salti di gioia!"  
"Stasera andremo da lui, glielo diremo, che gli piaccia o no, dovrà farsene una ragione. Come vedi Aurora a breve nella cappella della famiglia Jarjeyes, si celebreranno ben due matrimoni!"

"Andrè possiamo andare, Gabriel ha preparato la carrozza!"  
"Sono Oscar, andiamo ad affrontare Alain."

I due uscirono di casa, Gabriel era a cassetta e Andrè e Oscar salirono sulla vettura.

"Andrè, Alain di sicuro non la prenderà bene, dobbiamo fare in modo di sdrammatizzare la situazione, nel migliore dei modi. Dopo tutto ieri ci ha detto, che la tua reazione era esagerata, infine ha aggiunto, che è ben felice di imparentarsi con i Grandièr! ... Andrè, Alain adesso non può ritrattare!"  
"Ribadisco, invidio la tua freddezza. Oscar ma ci pensi, a breve si sposeranno due dei nostri figli; spero che almeno Marc non ci riservi delle sorprese, non lo sopporterei!"

La vettura arrestò davanti alla casa del Sindaco.

Prima di bussare alla porta, Oscar disse: " André, mi raccomando, non dobbiamo perdere la calma. Dobbiamo essere paziente con Alain, sappiamo tutti e due come è fatto."  
"Si, Oscar, e poi, non abbiamo scelta: dobbiamo affrontarlo."  
"Gabriel, rilassati, sistemeremo ogni cosa.  
"Si, mamma!"

Il battente colpì la prima e la seconda volta.  
La porta fu aperta da un servitore.  
"Buona sera signori! Il Sindaco vi sta aspettando."  
"Grazie Gerard!"  
"Ben arrivati! Comandante, André venite avanti! Oh, ma che bella sorpresa, ci sei anche tu Gabriel! ... Accomodiamoci in salotto, Alice che vi sta aspettando."

"Buona sera Alice."  
"Buona sera a voi! Che bella sorpresa Gabriel, non mi aspettavo che venissi anche tu! Ma non rimaniamo in piedi, accomodiamoci."  
Alain versò da bere e porse i bicchieri, prima alle donne e poi ad Andrè e Gabriel.  
Oscar domandò: "Alice dove sono le ragazze?"  
"Sono nella loro stanze, vado a chiamarle."  
"No Alice, magari dopo, adesso dobbiamo parlare."  
Alain chiese: "E' per caso, successo qualcosa?  
"Vedi Alain dobbiamo parlarvi."  
"Si questo l'avevo capito ma prima beviamo il nostro dolcetto! Andrè è buonissimo, me lo hanno regalato alcuni contadini! ... Umm ... Squisito! ... Sei silenzioso Andrè, forse ti opponi alle nozze dei nostri figli?"  
"Assolutamente no Alain, non ci penso affatto a impedire questo matrimonio, anzi, mi fa immensamente piacere che si sposino. Sai, sono impaziente di diventare nonno e se non ricordo male, ieri mi hai detto la stessa cosa, addirittura abbiamo brindato! Vero Alain che muori dalla voglia di diventare nonno?!"  
"Certo amico mio non vedo l'ora, sono impaziente! Ah ah ah ... Chi l'avrebbe detto! Noi due amici da sempre e tra non molto diventeremo consuoceri. Anche se Robert non ha il mio sangue è come se fosse mio figlio!"  
Gabriel bevve tutto in un fiato e alzandosi dalla poltrona, appoggiò nervosamente il calice sul tavolo.  
Oscar guardava suo figlio e Andrè scrutava Alain.  
Alain si avvicinò ad Andrè con la bottiglia, e riempì nuovamente il calice.  
"Su amico, beviamo un altro bicchiere!... Andrè ieri eri troppo sconvolto, mi dispiace di averti parlato in quel modo. Non credere che non ti capisca. Certo apprendere una notizia così all'improvviso avrebbe sorpreso chiunque, però non devi preoccuparti, Robert è un bravo ragazzo, non potresti desiderare di meglio per tua figlia."  
"Si lo so Alain, è solo che mi hai preso alla sprovvista e ho reagito da padre geloso, solo adesso me ne rendo conto. E poi, come hai ricordato ieri, l'abbiamo fatto anche noi, vero Alain?"  
! Ah ah ah ... Finalmente lo hai capito, di essere stato un tantino esagerato! Non possiamo certo negare che quando ci siamo sposati, i nostri figli erano già in viaggio, quindi in proposito, non abbiamo nulla da ridire!"  
Andrè e Oscar si guardarono, quest'ultima fece un cenno con lo sguardo, incoraggiandolo a parlare.  
Andrè si alzò dalla poltrona e posò il bicchiere sul tavolo.  
Alain domandò: "Vuoi dell'altro vino?"  
"No grazie, basta così, due sono già più che sufficienti."

Alain incalzò: "Come dicevo prima, anche se i nostri figli non ci hanno fatto domande, non ci vuole molto a fare i calcoli per sapere che la cicogna è arrivata in anticipo, rispetto alla data del nostro matrimonio! Ah ah ah ... Comunque è meglio sorvolare certi dettagli, non vorrei che ci prendessero d' esempio! Ih ih ... Oh Andrè, mi rendo conto che sto parlando liberamente davanti a tuo figlio! ... Ma non fa niente, tanto tu sei un uomo, l'importante , che non si facciano certi discorsi davanti alle ragazze, vero Gabriel?! "  
Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio.

Andrè tossicchiò appena e disse: "Alain ieri sei venuto da me in veste di padre …"  
"Si Andrè …"  
"Bene Alain, stasera sono io che vengo da te in qualità di genitore.  
Alain perse la sua baldanza, guardò l'amico con diffidenza e ribatté severo: "Non ti capisco cosa vuoi dire …" – E scrutando Gabriel sussurrò: "Va avanti Andrè."  
Sguardo nello sguardo.  
"Alain i nostri figli si amano …"  
"Già lo so! Certo che si amano te lo detto ieri." – Guardò nuovamente Gabriel con diffidenza.  
"Alain non mi sto riferendo ad Aurora e Robert, non fingere di non aver capito! Sto parlando di Gabriel e Diane.  
"COSA! GABRIEL E LA MIA DIANE! Stai scherzando Andrè?"  
"Sono le stesse parole che ti ho detto ieri, te lo ricordi Alain? Adesso ti rispondo con le TUE stesse parole: Non sto scherzando i ragazzi si amano, è inutile polemizzare. Lo hai appena ribadito che sei ben felice di imparentarti con noi, e poi mi hai sempre detto ieri, che saresti contento che le tue figlie sposino dei bravi ragazzi. Beh, mio figlio lo è, e tu non hai nulla da ridire al riguardo!"  
Andrè e Oscar si scambiarono appena uno sguardo.  
Alain si passò una mano sulla testa, e con gli occhi sgranati, balbettò: "Ma … ma … André dimmi la verità, la tua è una ripicca perché ieri ti ho fatto vedere i sorci verdi, vero amico?!"  
"Non sono come te Alain, non scherzo su cose così importanti. Alain hai poco di cui lamentarti, a te si sposa una sola figlia, invece a me sono due."  
Alain ancora più agitato guardò Gabriel, disse: "Tuo padre vuole vendicarsi dello scherzetto che ieri Aurora e Robert gli hanno tirato, non è vero figliolo? Di almeno tu la verità allo zio Alain!"  
"Zio, credo che mio padre abbia parlato abbastanza, adesso tocca a me …"  
Lo sguardo scuro di Alain si sgranò e mormorò: "Allora è vero?! Non è uno scherzo?!"  
"Si zio, è vero!"  
"ALLORA E' VERO! Gabriel … tu e mia figlia!?"  
"Zio, io e Diane ci amiamo e …"  
"NO NO NO … aspetta! voglio che sia mia figlia a dirmelo, perché io fatico a credervi."  
Con piglio severo, Oscar ribatté: "Ora basta Alain, stai davvero esagerando! Non capisco, non riesca a credere che mio figlio e tua figlia si amino! Forse mio figlio, non ti sta bene per la tua Diane?!"  
"Comandante io …"  
"Finiscila Alain! Sono vent'anni che non sono più il tuo Comandante, e data la situazione, non è più il caso che continui a chiamarmi così! Soprattutto, adesso, che i nostri figli ci renderanno nonni! Hai capito Alain?!"  
"Co ... come sarebbe a dire nonni? Forse Aurora e Robert …"  
"Aurora e Robert non centrano, qui stiamo parlando dei nostri figli, mi riferisco a Gabriel e Diane! Sono stata chiara Sassoin?!"  
"André, si può sapere cosa sta dicendo tua moglie?! Forse vuole mettermi sulle righe, come quando, eravamo in caserma?!"  
Oscar ribatté: "Non eludere il discorso Alain, hai capito benissimo."  
Andrè fece un passo in avanti, pacatamente sentenziò: "Presto diventeremo nonni, e questa gioia ce la daranno i nostri figli: Gabriel e Diane. E' tutto chiaro adesso Alain?"  
Alain si accasciò sulla prima poltrona e guardando Gabriel disse: "E tu, che sei il responsabile di tutto questo, non hai nulla da dire?"  
"Zio cosa vuoi che ti dica! Amo Diane e voglio sposarla."  
"Oh Dio mi sento morire! ... Non è possibile, questo è un incubo!"  
Andrè con tono sarcastico aggiunse: "Come Alain, ieri, non eri tu, che brindavi per i nipoti che avremmo avuto! Bene, il primo è già in arrivo anche se un poco in anticipo."  
Alain batté le mani sui braccioli della poltrona e digrignò: "Si è vero, che ho brindato ai nostri futuri nipoti, ma io intendevo a quelli che ci avrebbero dato Aurora e Robert e non … GABRIELLL COSA HAI COMBINATO!"  
" Smettila Alain di urlare in questo modo, tanto non ti serve a nulla! Sappi amico che quando hai alzato il calice per brindare, io e Oscar avevamo appena saputo che saremmo diventati nonni! ... Noi davvero abbiamo brindato a nostro nipote e inconsapevolmente lo hai fatto anche tu! Basta con questa scenata, è inutile che protesti, vuol dire che nella cappella dei Jarjeyes ci saranno due matrimoni. Dobbiamo solo stabilire se celebrarli lo stesso giorno oppure farli separatamente.  
Alain si portò la mano alla testa, poi puntò l'indice su Gabriel e disse: "E' assurdo! Tu ragazzo, non potevi fare come tuo padre?"  
"Non ti capisco zio, cosa intendi?"  
"E' vero che loro si sono sposati con te in arrivo ma per lo meno, tuo padre ha aspettato vent'anni prima che il Comandante diventasse sua moglie."  
Oscar incalzò: "Alain, adesso è troppo! Sei rimasto quello di sempre, questi anni non ti hanno cambiato, magari fossi ancora il tuo Comandante e tu un mio sottoposto, ti avrei già sbattuto in cella per farti rinsanire."  
"Comandante, se mai, sarebbe stato il caso di sbattere in cella Gabriel prima che combinasse il guaio."  
La povera Alice per tutto il tempo non disse una sola parola.  
Andrè infastidito intervenne: "Sai che ti dico Alain?! Noi andiamo via, quando ti sarai calmato, vieni a casa nostra e organizziamo i matrimoni dei nostri ragazzi, sperando che non ci riservino altre sorprese, visto che non sono gli unici figli che abbiamo."  
Alain avanzò minaccioso verso Andrè, disse: "Non scherzare amico, questo è già troppo e non voglio più ascoltarti! ... Alice va a chiamare tua figlia."  
" Si, Alain, vado immediatamente.  
Alice si precipitò nella stanza di sua figlia, aprì timidamente la porta e disse: "Vieni con me, ti stanno aspettando."  
"Mamma, papà come l'ha presa?"  
"Come vuoi che l'abbia presa Diane! Su vieni, sistemeremo ogni cosa."

Alain appena la vide arrivare, avanzò verso Diane.  
Gabriel temendo il peggio, a passo marziale si interpose tra padre e figlia, Alain con stizza sollevò il ragazzo da terra e sbraitò: "Togliti di mezzo ragazzo, non credi di aver fatto abbastanza?! E poi, per chi mi hai preso! Non sono un insensato, devo solo parlare con mia figlia, levati di mezzo! …"  
Prese la mano di sua figlia e con l'altra puntò l'indice contro Gabriel e domandò: "Tu a questo lo ami?"  
"Si papà."  
"A questo punto cosa posso dire!"  
Oscar avanzò di qualche passo e guardandolo severamente ribatté: "Credo che tu abbia detto abbastanza Alain! Ora possiamo parlare seriamente?  
"Come sempre, ai Vostri ordini Comandante!"  
Oscar sospirò, Andrè guardò Alice, disse: "Ora che ci siamo tutti possiamo brindare."  
Alice e Oscar riempirono i bicchieri e porsero ai presenti, stavolta fu Andrè a sollevare il calice per primo e sorridendo, esclamò: " Alain al nostro primo nipote!"  
"Me l'hai fatta Andrè, me lo merito! Però amico, sappi che ho una gran voglia di ucciderti."  
"Ah ah ah ... Non ci pensare Alain, perché ho tutta l'intenzione di conoscere mio nipote! Ah ah ah ah ... A nostro nipote, salute!"  
.


	77. Chapter 77

_**Dolci ricordi **_

Augustin e Marguerite era davanti al camino, quest'ultima disse:" Caro, hai notato che facce strane che avevano i ragazzi, prima di uscire?"  
" Ti riferisci ad Oscar e André?"  
"Si, certo, loro."  
"Mia cara, per te rimarranno eternamente ragazzi, nonostante che siano trascorsi tanti anni!"  
"Augustin, per me rimarranno sempre i miei ragazzi! ... Augustin quanti ricordi!"  
"A cosa stai pensando Marguerite?!"  
Basta guardare la tela che è sopra il camino ..."  
"Marte il dio della guerra ..."  
"Ci sembrò così strano che nostra figlia si facesse ritrarre, lei ha sempre rifiutato di farsi fare un quadro, quando eravamo noi a proporglielo; in seguito abbiamo capito il perché ..."  
"Già, il suo sospetto di essere malata, e la rivoluzione che era alle porte! ... Lei temeva di non uscirne viva ..."  
"Augustin ... quante lacrime e dolore abbiamo versato per la nostra ultimogenita, l'abbiamo creduta morta ..."  
Le guance umide, la carezza di Augustin sul suo viso.  
"Ti prego cara, non piangere! Hai visto che gioia che ci hanno donato Oscar e Andrè?!"  
"Si, Augustin, hanno una meravigliosa famiglia e sono felici! ... Che dire di Maria Teresa e Charles, sono due ragazzi meravigliosi!"  
"Già, strappati dalla loro vita, dai loro genitori ..."  
"E' merito dei nostri Oscar e Andrè, se hanno una vita tranquilla e felice!"  
"Oscar e André! ... Cara, stasera andavano a casa del Sindaco, che aria strana che avevano. Ma la cosa insolita, che Gabriel non solo li ha accompagnati, ma era molto pensieroso. Mi chiedo cosa stia accadendo."

"Alcuni passi interruppe la loro conversazione.

"Buona sera!"  
Margherite e Augustin si voltarono, li videro arrivare, quest'ultimo disse: " Buona sera! Tutto bene? Avete tutti e tre delle facce scure, e forse accaduto qualcosa che io e Marguerite non sappiamo?"  
Oscar avanzò verso suo padre ma Gabriel lo precedette, nel frattempo nel salone passò distrattamente Claude che rimase in un angolo, e non visto dai presenti ascoltò la conversazione.

Gabriel si avvicinò ai nonni,e disse: "Nonna Marguerite, nonno Austin debbo darVi una notizia…"  
Augustin ribatté: "Spero che sia una buona notizia nipote!"  
"Beh dipende in che modo voi la prendiate …"  
"Non ti capisco …"  
"Nonno nella cappella dei Jarjeyes ci sarà un altro matrimonio oltre a quello di Aurora …"  
" Un altro matrimonio! Si può sapere chi altro si sposa?  
"Io, nonno! …"  
"Ti sposi! E con chi?"  
"Con Diane."  
"Diane la figlia di Alain, il nostro Sindaco?!"  
"Si nonno."  
Andrè e Oscar ascoltarono in silenzio, Claude si fece avanti esclamò: "Ehi Gabriel, mi meraviglio come lo zio Alain non ti abbia ammazzato!"  
"Claude non ti ci mettere anche tu, che lo zio ha già scatenato un putiferio."  
Il generale si alzò dalla poltrona, guardò prima sua moglie e poi, ribatté: "Non capisco perché il nostro simpatico sindaco, l'abbia presa tanto male! Forse non è contento che sua figlia si sposi con mio nipote?! Cosa ha da ridire, su spiegamelo Gabriel!"

"Vedete nonno, non gli ha fatto piacere, perché Diane aspetta un bambino."  
Il generale spalancò il blu, la sorpresa gli si leggeva in faccia.  
"Ho questa poi, certo non me l'aspettavo …"

Marguerite mormorò: " Oscar, figlia mia, immagino cosa sia successo in casa di Alain..."  
Gabriel continuò: "Potete immaginare stasera cosa sia successo."  
Augustin ribattè: "André, conoscendo Alain, mi meraviglio come vi abbia lasciati andare, immagino quante scene avrà fatto!"  
" Generale, Alain si rifiutava ad accettare quanto successo, è stata davvero una serata incredibile!"  
"Nonno, ha detto di tutto, se non fosse stato per la mamma, adesso saremmo ancora lì, e chissà cosa sarebbe accaduto! ...Mamma, ho l'impressione che tu abbia un forte ascendente su di lui, sei l'unica che riesce a zittirlo e farlo ragionare."  
"Gabriel, mi sembra ovvio, dopotutto è stato ai miei ordini."  
"Sarà! Comunque se non fosse stato per il tuo intervento sono sicuro che adesso eravamo ancora a casa sua.  
Claude incalzò divertito: "Accidenti fratello ti è andata proprio bene. Dopo quanto hai combinato, mi meraviglio come lo zio ti abbia lasciato vivo! Ah ah ah ..."  
Andrè accigliato rispose: "Smettila di prendere in giro tuo fratello, non è il momento di scherzare …"  
Il ragazzo divertito da quanto aveva ascoltato, lasciò il salone e raggiunse la camera di Marc, senza bussare entrò.  
Marc era disteso sul letto, era pensieroso, quando vide Claude fare irruzione nella sua stanza.  
"Ehi Marc, sai cosa ha combinato nostro fratello?"  
"Cosa ha fatto Gabriel?"  
"Ha fatto un disastro con la figlia di zio Alain …"  
Marc sollevò le coperte, scese dal letto e disse: "Cosa intendi, come disastro?"  
"Lui e Diane …"  
"Lui e Diane, cosa?"  
"Vedi, sinceramente non so, come lo zio Alain non l'abbia ammazzato! Ih ih …"  
"Smettila di tergiversare e dimmi cosa è successo."  
"Diane aspetta un bambino e noi diventeremo zii! Capisci Marc! Zii! "  
"Stai scherzando fratello?"  
"Affatto Marc, è la verità. Il fratellone questa volta l'ha combinata davvero grossa! Ih ih ..."  
"Come fai a saperlo?"  
"Ho ascoltato casualmente la conversazione, tra Gabriel e il nonno! I nostri genitori, stasera, sono stati a casa di zio Alain. Pare che se non fosse stato per l'intervento di nostra madre, lo zio lo avrebbe fatto fuori."  
Lo sguardo di Marc si sgranò, e intimorito incalzò: "Tutto questo ti diverte un mondo a quanto vedo, non è vero Claude?"  
"Ih ih ih ... Beh un po' si, ma non fraintendermi! Marc penso alla faccia dello zio Alain, di solito prende in giro tutti ed è sempre così severo con le figlie."  
"Si, si, ho capito! Ora Claude se non ti dispiace lasciami solo."  
"Come sei strano stasera fratello, comunque se vuoi rimanere solo io vado, a domani, buona notte! ... Ih ih ... Diventerò zio, che bello!"

Marc annuì e chiuse la porta.

Erano trascorse due settimane da quando vennero annunciate le nozze dei ragazzi, casa Grandièr era in fermento.

"André e Oscar erano in ufficio quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
"Avanti!"  
"Sei tu Alain, avanti, entra!"  
"Buongiorno Comandante! André..."  
Ciao Alain, accomodati!"  
"Vi ringrazio Comandante!"  
"Ho accompagnato Alice e le mie figlie qui accanto, nella sartoria Grandier, per la prova degli abiti e ho deciso di fare, un salto da voi!"  
André ribatté: " Hai fatto benissimo Alain! ... Alain la settimana prossima partiremo tutti per Parigi, Oscar ed io abbiamo deciso di intrattenerci due settimane a Palazzo Jarjayes."  
"Perché così poco tempo André?"  
"Vedi, dopo quella data, aspettiamo dei clienti per un contratto. E poi visto che i nostri figli hanno deciso di celebrare un'unica cerimonia, quindici giorni saranno sufficienti!"  
"Alain ribatté: Sempre se le vostre sarte riescano a confezionare gli abiti per tutti noi!"  
"Oscar, disse: "Non preoccuparti per questo Alain, gli abiti ormai sono quasi pronti, per la fine della settimana saranno ultimati!"  
"Alain domandò: " Non vedo Aurora, dov'è?"  
"E' in sartoria con Maria Teresa e Christine che ancora non si decidono come ultimare gli abiti!"  
"Capisco! Certo che le nostre famiglie sono in fermento, ormai non si capisce più nulla!"  
"Andrè felice continuò: "Alain immagina quando arriveranno anche le sorelle di Oscar con le loro famiglie a palazzo, allora si che regnerà la confusione totale!"  
"Amico, vuol dire che io quando sarò a Parigi, mi sistemerò nella mia casa."  
"Oscar ribatté: " Non ci pensare nemmeno Alain, alloggerete tutti a Palazzo Jarjayes, non dimenticare che le nozze dei nostri figli si celebreranno lì, quindi che ti piaccia o no, tu sarai nostro ospite!"  
"Agli ordini Comandante! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Alain, quando la smetterai di chiamarmi Comandante? Ormai sono passati vent'anni!"  
"Già ... vent'anni, quanti ricordi! ..."  
"Alain, ma ti rendi conto, io e te consuoceri!"  
"Già, i nostri figli! ... Meglio non diventare nostalgici André, non vorrai vedermi piangere! Ah ah ah ..."  
" No, no, Alain!"  
"Bene, vado a vedere se le mie stupende Signore hanno finito! ... A dopo!"  
"Ciao Alain!  
"Alain lasciò l'ufficio, Andrè si avvicinò a sua moglie, l'abbraccio, le diede un bacio e disse: " Oscar, mi sembra ieri che preparavamo le nostre nozze e adesso ..."  
Adesso André, si sposano i nostri figli.  
Ancora un altro bacio.  
" Oscar hai fatto di me, l'uomo più felice del mondo!"  
" E tu, hai fatto di me, la donna più felice e fortunata del mondo! ... Ti amo André Grandier ..."  
Stretti l'uno all'altro, si persero in un lungo bacio appassionato ...  
La porta si spalancò improvvisamente: erano Diane, Christine e Aurora, quest'ultima disse" Ops ... scusateci, togliamo immediatamente il disturbo!"  
"André e Oscar indietreggiarono, il primo disse imbarazzato: "No, aspettate ragazze non scappate!"  
"Maria Teresa disse uscendo: Tranquillo zio André, dobbiamo ancora occuparci di altro, torniamo più tardi!"  
"Le ragazze uscirono in tutta fretta, chiusero la porta.

"André guardò sua moglie e disse: " Che imbarazzo Oscar!"  
Oscar sorrise, l'abbracciò, ribattè: "Su Grandiér, dove eravamo rimasti?"  
"Oscar ..."  
"Cosa c'è André, forse ti è passata la voglia di baciarmi?"  
"Assolutamente no, mio bellissimo Comandante!"

**Due settimane dopo.**

  
Sei carrozze giunsero a palazzo Jarjayes.  
La famiglia Grandièr al completo, il Generale e sua moglie, la famiglia Sassoin, Francois con moglie e figli a seguito, Maria Teresa e Charles con le loro rispettive famiglie.  
I pochi servitori rimasti, si prendevano cura del palazzo, ma per l'occasione fu assunto altro personale.  
Era passati più di tre anni da quando Marguerite e il Generale mancavano da palazzo Jarjeyes, per loro essere lì, era come tornare indietro nel tempo. La nostalgia di essere a casa lasciava nei loro cuore una sottile malinconia.  
Il Generale e sua moglie erano nella loro camera da letto, quest'ultima disse: " Augustin, non è cambiato nulla, la servitù a mantenuto ogni cosa, come l'abbiamo lasciata."  
" Vero Marguerite, tutto è al suo posto! Però, noi siamo cambiati, basta guardare il nostro riflesso nello specchi, per renderci conto del tempo che è passato!"  
"Augustin non devi diventare triste, dobbiamo goderci queste meravigliose giornate a casa nostra. Anche se ci siamo trasferiti ad Arras, questa rimarrà sempre la nostra casa dove ci ha visti sposi e abbiamo cresciuto le nostre figlie con la povera nanny ..."  
Nanny, la nostra dolce e cara nanny, mi ha tirato su, come se fossi suo figlio per poi,occuparsi della nostra famiglia."  
"Su Augustin, meglio dormire, domani arriveranno le nostre figlie con le loro famiglie, qui a palazzo saranno giorni di confusione. Buona notte Augustin!"  
"Buona notte mia dolce Marguerite!"

"Andrè, che strana sensazione dormire nel mio letto dopo quasi cinque anni!"  
André la strinse a se e disse: "Beh, si, è davvero tanto tempo che manchiamo! Sentivo il desiderio di tornarci, certo non pensavo che l'avremmo fatto per le nozze dei nostri figli! Ah ah ..."  
" Andrè, sai cosa faremo domani mattina appena svegliati?"  
"Cosa?" "Un bel duello, magari anche questa volta riesco a gettarti nella fontana! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Dispettosa come sempre, mia amata Oscar! ... Ma adesso lasciati amare, ti voglio ..."

Due giorni dopo.

Margherite, raggiunse Oscar nel salone e disse: " Oscar tutta la famiglia è riunita a tavola, mancate solo tu, Andrè e tuo padre."  
"Dov'è mio padre?"  
"Nel suo studio ..."  
"Vado a chiamarlo! Andrè tu vai in sala da pranzo, tra poco arrivo."  
" Va bene Oscar! ... Madame Marguerite, prego, datemi il braccio!"  
" Grazie figliolo!"

Oscar percorse il corridoio che la portò allo studio, la porta era spalancata, vide suo padre seduto dietro la scrivania Augustin era assorto dai suoi pensieri. Oscar si attristì quando vide le gote del Generale bagnate.  
Augustin alzò la testa, vide entrare sua figlia, disse: "Entra Oscar ..."  
"Padre la cena è servita, ci sono tutti, mancate solo voi!"  
Augustin si alzò dalla sua poltrona e avanzando verso il balcone socchiuso, si asciugò il viso, mormorò malinconico: "Oscar sono passati vent'anni da allora, ed io non ti ho chiesto ancora di perdonarmi …"- Il generale avanzò verso la figlia, continuò: "Non capisco padre, di cosa dovrei perdonarvi!"  
"Per favore lasciami parlare ... Sono tante le cose che dovresti , perdonare al tuo genitore ma una in particolare ..."  
"Padre ..."  
"Quella volta, quando tornai dalla missione e mi opposi, al tuo matrimonio con Andrè ..."  
"Vi prego padre, è passato tanto di quel tempo che non serve ricordare ..."  
"Ti prego, lasciami finire! ... Mi pento di averti colpita quando mi hai detto di aspettare un bambino …"  
Oscar si commosse, prese le mani di suo padre, lo interruppe: "Vi prego, ormai è passato tanto di quel tempo che neanche più ci penso. Padre, da quando ho capito di amare Andrè , sono stata così felice che tutto ciò di sgradevole è accaduto, l'ho dimenticato! Se l'ho fatto io, potete farlo anche voi. Padre, ma ci pensate, domani quei due bambini che sono venuti al mondo nello stesso giorno, si sposeranno! Io ancora non riesco a crederci."  
L'azzurro divenne triste e brillò.  
Mi rammarica non avere accanto a me, la nonna.  
Ancora attimi di commozione.  
Un sorriso dolcissimo, e concluse: "Adesso andiamo padre, ci stanno aspettando, altrimenti verranno tutti a cercarci! Ah ah ..."  
Oscar prese il braccio di suo padre e raggiunsero la sala da pranzo.

Erano tutti riuniti intorno all'enorme tavolo, un boato di voci riempivano la grande sala, attendevano l'arrivo del generale, appena lo videro arrivare al braccio di sua figlia, lo accolsero felici.  
Oscar lo accompagnò al posto di sempre, Augustin si sedette a capotavola accanto alla sua Marguerite, osservando orgoglioso la sua bellissima famiglia.  
Oscar prese posto accanto ad Andrè, si guardarono felici, le mani sotto il tavolo, intrecciate l'una all'altra, uno scambio di sguardi pieni d' amore.  
Il generale, disse ai presenti: "Questo giorno non lo dimenticherò mai Mi rendo conto di avere una bellissima famiglia!"  
Augustin era commosso, Alain ribatté: "Generale la vostra più che una famiglia mi sembra una tribù! Ah ah ah ..."  
Tutti scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata, Augustin, disse: "Allora Sindaco, vuol dire che stasera brinderemo a questa meravigliosa tribù! Ah ah ah ah ..."

Finita la cena si riunirono tutti nel salone, fu una serata davvero indimenticabile.

Oscar e Andrè erano nella loro camera, distesi sul letto abbracciati.  
" Andrè, stasera quando sono andata nello studio da mio padre, ho avuto l'impressione che mi stesse aspettando ..."  
"Ti aspettava?"  
"Si, André ... Mi ha chiesto di perdonarlo. Lui alludeva a quando noi, del nostro amore ..."  
Andrè carezzò il suo viso, annuì, poi domandò: "Cosa gli hai detto?"  
Lei si strinse ancora di più, sorrise malinconica, rispose: "Gli ho detto che da quando ho capito di amarti, ho trascorso dei momenti meravigliosi, e gli episodi tristi della mia vita, li ho cancellati."  
Lui si girò sul fianco e la baciò appassionatamente.  
"Sono un uomo fortunato, ho sposato la donna della mia vita, con lei ho avuto dei figli meravigliosi! ...Anche se riconosco che ci hanno dato qualche problema, però fa parte del gioco, vero madame Grandièr?!"

"Vero Signor Grandier..."  
"Ti amo Oscar! ... Ti amo come quando eravamo ragazzi, e avevo perso il senno per te!"  
Ancora un altro bacio.  
"Anch'io ti amo Andrè, come allora …"  
Andrè la ricoprì di baci, poi disse: "Vent'anni fa, in questo letto sei diventata mia, i nostri sentimenti non sono mutati… Stasera come allora ti voglio … ti amo mia amata Oscar ..."  
Baci e carezze.  
Quella divenne la loro ennesima notte d'amore.

All'indomani il palazzo Jarjeyes era in fermento.  
Tutti erano pronti per l'evento. Gli invitati si recarono nella cappella per l'arrivo degli sposi.

Alain e Andrè erano nello studio a sorseggiare un bicchiere prima di condurre all'altare le loro figlie. Entrambi erano terribilmente agitati.  
"Andrè ci pensi, il destino ci ha tirato un brutto scherzo, siamo qui come due imbecilli, ad assistere al matrimonio dei nostri figli! Ah ah ..."  
Andrè sorrise e bevve tutto in un fiato.  
Alain perse la sua baldanza e disse: "Certo lo scherzetto che ci hanno fatto i nostri figli, non è stato cosa da poco! Ammetto che l'avevo presa davvero male ma devo ammettere che sono felice, che la mia Diane sposi tuo figlio!"  
"Sono contento di quello che hai appena detto, quindi posso stare tranquillo, potrò conoscere anch'io mio nipote!Ah ah ah ... "  
"Andrè, chi l'avrebbe mai detto che la nostra amicizia sarebbe stata così duratura e soprattutto sincera! Adesso ci ritroviamo qui in questa casa da consuoceri, e i nostri figli hanno provveduto in anticipo a renderci nonni, è davvero incredibile! "  
"Già, ne abbiamo passate tante …"  
Alain scrutò il verde dell'amico, gli mise una mano sulla spalla, disse: "Non te lo mai detto amico ma per me, sei più di un fratello!"  
"Anche tu, lo sei per me Alain!"  
Una stretta di mano, si abbracciarono dandosi delle pacche sulle spalle, gli occhi di entrambi brillarono per l'emozione.

"Alain, credo che le nostre donne siano pronte, dobbiamo andare."  
"Certo Andrè, non facciamole più attendere."

"Oscar sei pronta?  
"Si Andrè, possiamo andare dai nostri figli ci stanno aspettando!"  
Andrè la guardava rapito nel suo splendido abito chiaro.  
"Cosa c'è Andrè! Forse non mi sta bene?"  
Lui avanzò verso di lei, l' avvolse tra le braccia, la baciò e disse: "Non ti ho mai vista più bella in vita mia!"  
"Andrè lo dici ogni volta che indosso un abito, quindi penso che la tua sia una frase di circostanza."  
"No ... ti sbagli, la mia non è una frase di circostanza. Sei bellissima! Non potrei mai dire il contrario, perché sarebbe una bugia! Ti amo e lo sai e poi, stanotte sei stata meravigliosa!"  
Oscar arrossì, lui le diede ancora un altro bacio.  
"Ora basta Andrè, i ragazzi ci stanno aspettando."  
Lui la strinse ancora e con voce suadente continuò: "Cosa c'è madame Grandièr, dopo tanti anni ti imbarazza ancora parlare di certe cose?"  
"Ma certo che no,è solo che non è il momento di parlare di ... certe cose."  
Prese la sua mano e lo tirò dietro di se, disse: "Andiamo Andrè, i ragazzi ci stanno aspettando."


	78. Chapter 78

_**Un tuffo al cuore  
**_

Aurora e Gabriel erano bellissimi nei loro abiti.  
Andrè spalancò la porta, arrestò il passo, i suoi occhi verde smeraldo si sgranarono quando vide sua figlia Aurora. Oscar raggiunse i suoi figli, il suo volto si illuminò, esclamò: "Aurora, Gabriel siete bellissimi!"  
Aurora ribatté: "Mamma, tu sei bellissima!"  
Oscar sorrise, le si avvicinò e carezzandole il viso, sussurrò: "Io bellissima, ma guarda tuo padre! Da quando ti ha vista, non ha aperto bocca."  
"Papà non vieni a salutare me e Gabriel?!"  
"Si, si Aurora."

Aurora era un incanto nel suo abito bianco. L'abito era appena voluminoso, la seta delineava perfettamente il suo corpo da metterne in risalto tutta la sua bellezza. L'abito in tutta la sua finezza, era impreziosito da un delicato pizzo che accentuavano il punto vita sottile decorato da alcuni fiocchi, le maniche dell'abito erano un poco a sbuffo e la scollatura era appena percettibile.  
L'oro dei capelli erano impreziositi da alcuni fiorellini di seta bianca, dove scendeva un lungo strascico in pizzo.  
Il verde di Andrè brillò. Vedere tanta grazia in sua figlia, inevitabilmente lo portò indietro nel tempo: il ricordo della sua Oscar in abito da sposa. .  
"Papà non dici nulla?"  
"Vedi Aurora e che … mi ricordi la mamma nel giorno del nostro matrimonio."  
"Papà è risaputo a tutti, che sei innamorato della mamma come un ragazzino!"  
"Sorellina non essere sfrontata!"  
André abbracciò sua figlia e disse: "Aurora, auguro a te e a tuo fratello, di essere felici come lo siamo la mamma ed io."

Aurora si sciolse dall'abbraccio dolce di suo padre, prese la mano di suo fratello, disse: "Ehi ehi ... Voi due, non dite niente a Gabriel! ... Guardatelo, non è bellissimo?!"  
Andrè e Oscar sorrisero commossi. Andrè avanzò verso suo figlio, gli strinse la mano, lo tirò se in un abbraccio stretto e deciso, disse: "Sono orgoglioso dei miei figli. Sono davvero commosso! ... Oscar, invidio il tuo autocontrollo, possibile che tu non dica una sola parola?!"  
Gabriel sorrise e disse: "Non dimenticare papà che hai sposato un soldato, ed è l'unica che riesca a mettere sulle righe lo zio Alain! Ah ah ah ..."  
Aurora e Gabriel avanzarono verso la madre, entrambi l'abbracciarono, sotto lo sguardo amorevole del loro padre.  
"Gabriel sei pronto? Dobbiamo precedere tuo padre e tua sorella, di sotto c'è Alice che ci aspetta con Robert!"  
" Dammi il braccio mamma, possiamo andare!"  
Andrè era commosso, vide uscire dalla stanza la sua adorata Oscar al braccio del loro primogenito.  
Madre e figlio scesero lo scalone, Alice e Robert erano di sotto ad attenderli.  
Furono attimi di commozione, Oscar guardò il giovane e disse: " Robert, sono felice di darti in sposa mia figlia, vi auguro di essere felici!"  
"Grazie Madame Oscar..."  
Alice guardò Gabriel, sorrise e disse: "Cosa posso dirti Gabriel ... Ti ho visto bambino, sei cresciuto con mia figlia e sono felice di dartela in sposa!"  
"Grazie zia Alice!"  
Alice guardò Oscar, continuò: " Per me, non sei soltanto un'amica, ma una sorella. Mi sei stata vicina nei momenti più difficili della mia vita, e adesso sono felice che le nostre famiglie, si uniscano da un vincolo indissolubile! ... Grazie Oscar!"  
"Alice, le tue parole mi commuovono, non è il caso di piangere adesso ..." " Hai ragione Oscar, dobbiamo andare, ci stanno aspettando!"

Oscar e Alice al braccio dei loro figli percorsero il sentiero che portava alla cappella dei Jarjeyes.  
Durante il tragitto Oscar ricordò che vent'anni prima, lo stesso percorso lo fece al braccio di suo padre, un ennesimo ricordo riaffiorò: l'incontro avvenuto tra lei e Maria Antonietta. La sua cara amica, che per lei, uscì in incognito dal palazzo di Versailles per vederla sposa.  
La commozione fu tale, che suo figlio la senti tremare.  
"Tutto bene mamma?"  
Oscar rallentò il passo e guardando suo figlio, disse: "Certo Gabriel … a volte i ricordi per quanto siano dolci, possono essere anche dolorosi! … su andiamo, la tua sposa ti aspetta."

Intanto a palazzo, un altro padre era in fermento.  
Alain entrò in camera di sua figlia, e vedendola nel suo vestito bianco, si emozionò.

Diane era bellissima. Il suo abito da sposa era sobrio e raffinato. I suoi lunghissimi capelli castani scendevano lungo la schiena, ed erano raccolti appena da alcuni nastri e un lunghissimo strascico risaltava l'eleganza dell'abito. Il punto vita ancora sottile, delineava tutta la sua eleganza, il tutto impreziosito dai ricami rifiniti da alcune perle.

"Papà vuoi calmarti! Chi si sposa, sono io, non tu!"  
"Certo che lo so, ed è proprio per questo che sono agitato! Guai a Gabriel se non saprà comportarsi come si deve con te, è chiaro Diane! Se sono non ti farà felice, giuro che ..."  
Aurora al braccio di suo padre entrò nella camera di Diane, quest'ultimo con voce grave, tuonò: "Cosa fai Alain, cominci a dire un mucchio di sciocchezze?! Addirittura minacci mio figlio?!  
Alain si voltò di scatto e ribatté: "A sei tu Andrè! Aurora sei bellissima!"  
"Grazie zio Alain!" Andrè guardò severamente Alain e continuò: "Sappi che i Grandièr sono dei gentiluomini con le donne, soprattutto con le loro donne!"  
"Si, si lo so amico, e solo che ... André MIA figlia si sposa! Ma ci pensi?!"  
" Non dirlo a me! Anche mia figlia si sposa e con il tuo figlioccio, e bada Alain, se Robert non farà felice Aurora ... Ah ah ah ..."  
"Su, André non scherzare, sono troppo agitato."  
"Lo so amico mio, lo sono anch'io!"  
"Aurora e Diane si abbracciarono la prima disse:" Come sei bella Diane!"  
"Anche tu Aurora! ... Sono sicura che Robert non appena ti vedrà rimarrà senza parole!"  
Le due ragazze si sciolsero dal loro abbraccio e André guardando Diane disse: " Sei bellissima Diane, Gabriel è davvero fortunato!"  
Alain incalzò: "Mi pare ovvio amico, è mia figlia, e bada a tuo figlio!" " E tu, al tuo! ... Alain non cambierai mai! Ah ah ah ... Dai amico, dobbiamo andare, ci stanno aspettando."

"Si, certo André, andiamo!"

Aurora e Diane erano al braccio dei loro padri. Uno scalino dopo l'altro, i quattro si ritrovarono nel grande salone, che come il giardino, era addobbato a festa: ovunque c'erano fiori e tavoli allestiti per il ricevimento.

Le spose al braccio dei loro padri, percorsero il sentiero che li avrebbe portati in chiesa.

La cappella era gremita da parenti e amici, Gabriel e Robert percorsero la navata della chiesa accanto alle loro madri sotto lo sguardo orgoglioso del Generale e di Marguerite. Tutti aspettavano, l'arrivo Aurora e Diane.

Pochi minuti e le spose raggiunsero la cappella accompagnate dei loro padri.  
Andrè disse: "Alain va avanti."

"Come vuoi amico."

I primi a percorrere la navata furono Diane e suo padre. Con passi lenti e decisi si avvicinarono al sacrale, dove ad attenderla c'era Gabriel emozionato al fianco di sua madre. I quattro erano gli uni di fronte agli altri, Alain strinse la mano al giovane, visibilmente commosso sussurrò: "Ti raccomando figliolo, fa felice mia figlia."  
"Sta tranquillo zio, amo Diane, con me sarà felice."

"Grazie figliolo!"

Oscar si allontanò da suo figlio, prese posto accanto a suo padre e sua madre.

Fece il suo ingresso Aurora accompagnata da suo padre. Padre e figlia percorsero la navata sotto lo sguardo felice dello sposo.  
Aurora e Andrè erano di fronte a Robert e Alice, dopo la stretta di mano il giovane disse: "Grazie Signore André!"  
"Mi piacerebbe che mi chiamassi zio."  
"Si ... zio Andrè!"

Le campane suonarono a festa, i matrimoni furono celebrati.  
La festa a palazzo Jarjeyes ebbe inizio.  
I tavoli erano addobbati a festa, i fiori colorati risaltavano sulle tovaglie candide e rifinite da preziosi ricami. In un angolo del giardino c'erano gli orchestrali che accolsero gli sposi con una melodia.  
Gli sposi aprirono le danze sotto lo sguardo felice di tutti. Poco dopo si unirono alle danze gran parte degli invitati, tra cui i genitori degli sposi. Durante il ballo ci fu lo scambio di dame, Andrè si ritrovò a ballare con Alice e Alain con Oscar.  
"Comandante …"  
"Alain, tra un molto i nostri figli ci renderanno nonni, possibile che tu, debba ancora chiamarmi cosi!"  
"Vi prego Comandante, non me lo ricordate, al pensiero impazzisco …"  
Tra un volteggio e l'altro Oscar ribatté: "Smettila Alain, ancora con questa storia!"

Il generale avanzò verso di loro, disse: "Permettete sindaco che balli con mia figlia?"  
"Prego generale, è tutta vostra."  
Padre e figlia ballarono un valzer, il generale la guardò e disse: "Oscar credi che non mi sia mai accorto, che quel furfante di Alain, un tempo era innamorato di te!?"  
"Cosa! Ma padre!"  
"Oscar, certe cose non si possono nascondere! Devi sapere che io e tua madre l'avevamo capito sin dall'inizio. Andrè è davvero una brava persona, un altro al suo posto, altro che amicizia!"  
"Padre Alain era confuso e …"  
"Più che confuso, io direi pazzamente innamorato di te!"  
"Ecco ... io ..."  
"Non è il caso che tu dica nulla Oscar. Proprio ieri, io e tua madre abbiamo parlato di questo. A volte il destino tira degli strani scherzi: la sorte ha voluto, che i vostri figli si sposassero."  
"Padre, l'importante che tutto alla fine si sia sistemato."  
"Si, certo figlia mia!"

La festa era in pieno svolgimento. Oscar trascorse gran parte della giornata a intrattenersi con le sorelle, Rosalie e i nipoti.

" Oscar che ne dici se ci appartassimo per qualche minuto lontano dal tutti!"  
"Oh, certo Andrè! Desidero allontanarmi per un poco, da tutto questo frastuono."  
" Dammi la mano, vieni con me!"

"Oscar, sediamoci dietro questo cespuglio, c'è una panca, magari qui, saremo un tantino tranquilli almeno per qualche minuto!"  
"Andrè, è stata una giornata davvero impegnativa, aspetto con impazienza che la festa finisca per tornarmene in camera nostra."  
André la strinse a se, e le sussurrò: "Anch'io non vedo l'ora di rimanere solo con te! ... Te l'ho detto che sei bellissima?!"  
" Non so quante volte! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Scc.. Oscar ascolta! ... Sento delle voci provenire da dietro il cespuglio ... aspetta, vado a vedere ..."  
"Aspetta Andrè, vengo con te!"  
"... Ma sono Marc e Brigitte!"  
"Zitto Andrè, voglio ascoltare..."  
"Ma cosa ti salta in mente! Da quanto in qua, ti metti a spiare i nostri figli! Oscar, non ti riconosco più!"  
"Sai che non mi piace farlo, ma negli ultimi tempi, ho capito che non mi piace l'effetto sorpresa, preferisco essere pronta a qualsiasi evenienza!"  
"Non ci posso credere …  
" Zitto André! ... Non sento più nulla, aspetto che guardo! ... Santo cielo, non è possibile!"  
"Oscar, si può sapere cosa ti prende?!"  
"André guarda quei due, e dimmi che non è vero!"  
Andrè spostò appena le foglie del piccolo arbusto, sbiancò in viso, sussurrò: "Questa poi … non è possibile, si ... si ... Oscar, quei due si stanno baciando! No! Anche loro! …"  
Oscar si alzò, si allontanò dal cespuglio in tutta fretta per non inciampare nell'abito, lo sollevò appena, prese la mano di Andrè, lo tirò a se, e a passo spedito si allontanarono.  
"Oscar si può sapere cosa ti prende, perché corri in questo modo?"  
"Se credi che io affronti nuovamente Alain, ti sbagli di grosso Andrè! Questa volta sarà lui stesso a vedere con i suoi occhi …"  
Alain e Alice gli sbarrarono la strada e il primo domandò: "Vedere cosa? … Andrè, Comandante, siete sconvolti cosa succede?"  
Andrè con tono agitato rispose: "Chi noi? Ti sbagli Alain! Oscar e io andiamo a ballare, venite anche voi?"  
"Ma che ti prende Andrè, hai per caso visto dei fantasmi?"  
"Fantasmi! Chi io! Hai sempre voglia di scherzare Alain, su uniamoci alle danze con i nostri ospiti!"  
"E va bene Andrè andiamo a ballare!... Andrè hai sentito?! Li dietro c'è qualcuno ..."  
"Io .. veramente non ho sentito nulla ..."  
"Invece io si, aspetta vado a vedere!"  
Alice protestò, Dove vai Alain, sarà qualche ospite in cerca di intimità!"  
"Meglio vedere Alice! Anche se sono diventato Sindaco, rimango un soldato!"  
Alain si avvicinò a passo felino verso il cespuglio, scostò i rami dell'arbusto spalancò gli occhi, esclamò a gran voce: "SANTO CIELO! COSA SUCCEDE?!"  
"Marc e Brigitte, ignari di essere visti, stretti in un abbraccio si baciavano con passione. Le urla di Alain, li fece sussultare.  
Alain, si voltò verso Andrè e digrignò: "Grandièr dimmi, sono questi i fantasmi che ti hanno spaventato poco fa?! Ed è per questo motivo che sei così agitato?!"  
"Zio Alain aspetta ..."  
"Zio Alain un accidenti! …..André non è possibile! Non abbiamo fatto in tempo a sistemare la faccenda con quei due, che si presentano questi altri!" Alice ribatté timidamente: "Calmati Alain, non vorrai rovinare il matrimonio dei ragazzi?"  
Alain si passò nervosamente la mano tra i capelli, guardò Marc digrignò: "Ditemi solo se la faccenda è seria, oppure può essere messa a tacere!"  
"Non ti capisco zio Alain, ma se vuoi sapere se la storia tra me e Brigitte è seria, sappi che noi ci amiamo e vogliamo sposarci appena possibile."  
Bocche spalancate e occhi sgranati mentre le note della musica giungeva allegra.  
Andrè e Oscar tacquero, ma Alain ribatté: "Marc cosa significa che volete sposarvi quanto prima?! ... Marc, Brigitte non ci avrete mica fatto lo stesso scherzetto dei vostri fratelli, spero!"  
I ragazzi annuirono.  
Con sguardo minaccioso, Alain digrignò: "André Grandièr, accidenti a loro! I nostri figli disgraziatamente, hanno fatto i calcoli che intercorre tra la data del nostro matrimonio, e la nascita dei loro fratelli, maledizione! L'unica cosa che posso dire in questo momento, e che non siamo stati di buon esempio!"  
Oscar lo guardò severamente, ribatté: "Allora Sassoin! Significa che debba ripeterti ancora le stesse cose dell'altra volta! Per caso non ti sta bene mio figlio?! Non volevi dei bravi ragazzi per le tue figlie?! Puoi ritenerti soddisfatto, vuol dire che dal palazzo Jarjeyes dovremo tutti intrattenerci ancora un pò, giusto il tempo di organizzare un altro matrimonio e adesso andiamo a ballare."  
"Sei brava a parlare Oscar, tanto tua figlia non si è sposata con un bimbo in arrivo come le mie figlie!"  
"Che meraviglia! Finalmente non mi hai chiamata Comandante!"  
"Come!"  
"Alain, è evidente che sei fuori di te, visto che continui a dire un mucchio di sciocchezze!"  
"Oscar!"  
"Alain, a cosa serve arrabbiarsi ancora, tanto non hai altre figlie, e mio figlio Claude dovrà cercarsi una ragazza da un'altra parte, purtroppo!..."  
Alain puntò il dito contro i ragazzi, digrignò: "Voi due, anche se ormai avete fatto ... si insomma, maledizione! Vi ordino di tornate alla festa insieme a noi, CAPITO! E adesso filate via PRESTOOO!"  
Brigitte e Marc tornarono alla festa, e Alain guardando André, concluse: " Grandier, non capisco perché i tuoi figli non abbiano preso esempio dal loro padre! Tu si che sei stato paziente, invece loro ... MALEDIZIONE!"  
Oscar ribatté: "Taci Sassoin, non è il momento di discutere! Le tue discussioni inutili, le rimandiamo a dopo, anche se non ti servirà a nulla borbottare! Tanto che ti piaccia o no, diventeremo nonni! E poi, non era ciò che desideravi Sassoin?!"  
"Si ... ma ..."  
"Ma niente! Avanti, i nostri ospiti ci stanno aspettando!"  
"Sempre ai Vostri ordini Comandante ..."

I quattro mestamente si unirono agli ospiti. Presero parte alle danze tra lo sguardo felice degli sposi e degli invitati.  
Andrè prese tra le braccia sua moglie e ballò con lei per tutta la sera.

"Oscar adesso è rimasto solo Claude ma con lui, abbiamo ancora un pò di tempo per fortuna! Ah ah ..."  
"Andrè desideravi una famiglia numerosa, adesso avremo il nostro secondo nipotino!"  
" Già, noi due nonni, non mi sembra vero! ... Oscar stare al tuo fianco, è stato il più bel regalo che la vita potesse farmi!"  
Entrambi arrestarono il passo di danza lasciandosi trasportare dai loro sentimenti. Si guardarono con infinito amore dimenticandosi di avere gli sguardi addosso di tutti gli invitati.

"Ti amo Oscar ..."  
"Ti amo Andrè ..."


	79. Chapter 79

_**La danza delle lucciole**_

**ARRAS , Domenica 26 AGOSTO 1811**

Era mattina inoltrata, gli ultimi squarci di sole di fine estate illuminavano la camera da letto. La luce del sole e il cinguettio degli uccelli, fecero schiudere l'azzurro. Oscar sollevò la testa dal cuscino, il braccio di Andrè l'avvolgeva, sorrise, lo vide dormire profondamente.  
Si liberò delicatamente dal suo abbraccio, ricordò di non indossare alcun indumento. Afferrò i suoi vestiti che erano appoggiati alla spalliera della sedia, si rivestì in fretta, scese in cucina dove Joland era indaffarata a preparare il pranzo domenicale.

"Buongiorno Joland."  
"Buongiorno madame, la colazione è nel vassoio."  
"Grazie Joland, la porto di sopra."  
Oscar prese il vassoio, stava per lasciare la cucina quando donna le disse: "Madame, a pranzo oltre al ragù, ho preparato l'arrosto, penso che vada bene per gli ospiti."  
"Ma si, non preoccuparti! Tu sai che ai ragazzi va bene qualsiasi cosa e poi, Alain e Alice non sdegnano alcuna pietanza. So che tu e Adeline siete indaffarate ma oggi, è il compleanno di Andrè, desidero che ci siano tutti. Oltre ai miei figli e intendo anche Charles e Maria Teresa, ci saranno anche mio nipote Francois con la sua famiglia.  
"Non preoccupatevi Madame, non è un problema e poi, mi aiuteranno Adeline e Anne."  
"Grazie Joland."

Con il piede aprì la porta che aveva lasciata socchiusa. Oscar entrò nella stanza, appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolo. Presa dai suoi pensieri, non si accorse che dietro di lei, qualcuno le si avvicinava e le cingeva per i fianchi. Un bacio sul collo, un sussurro: "Buongiorno amore mio!"  
Le sue mani si strinsero a quelle di Andrè, sorrise, si abbandonò al suo abbraccio.  
"Buon compleanno Andrè!"  
Oscar si voltò, erano viso su viso, si scambiarono un lungo bacio appassionato...  
Andrè avanzò facendola indietreggiare fino a spingerla sul letto, disteso su di lei, continuò a baciarla con passione.

"Basta Andrè, non mi lasci respirare …"  
"Mi spettava di diritto un tuo bacio, oggi è il mio compleanno!"  
"Diritto, diritto, ma se non fai altro che avanzare diritti, sei rimasto il solito ragazzino esigente!"  
"Immagino che tu alluda a stanotte! ... Allora debbo farti i miei complimenti Madame Grandièr, sei stata a dir poco meravigliosa ... no, forse è meglio dire … divina."  
"Smettila Andrè, non voglio che parli in questo modo."  
"Così come?! ...Perché ti sei rivestita …"

"Sissignore, è tardi! Tra un poco saremo invasi da figli, nipoti e amici, quindi lasciami alzare e facciamo colazione!" – Disse sciogliendosi dalle sue braccia.  
"E va bene, come desideri, facciamo colazione.  
Lei prese la sua mano e disse: "Vieni con me, sediamoci a tavola, sono affamata!"  
"E va bene … agli ordini Madame!"

Seduti l'uno di fronte all'altro, consumarono il pasto, tra un boccone e l'altro le disse : "Quest'anno festeggerò il mio compleanno in veste di nonno. Non ci posso credere! Sono arrivati ben tre nipotini in così poco tempo!"  
"Di cosa ti lamenti Grandièr!? Non a caso sono tuoi figli. André hai forse dimenticato, che abbiamo battuto ogni primato?! Loro per lo meno, ne hanno avuto uno per volta, invece noi, ne sono arrivati due contemporaneamente, il terzo poi, è nato quando i gemelli avevano appena tredici mesi, se solo ci penso …"  
"Però dobbiamo ammettere che i nostri nipotini sono bellissimi."  
"Ah ah ah ... Andrè sono bellissimi perché sono tuoi nipoti."  
"Cosa! Ma stai scherzando? Guarda che il piccolo Oscar, Margherite e Alain sono stupendi! Sfido chiunque ad avere nipoti così belli!"  
" Ah ah ah ... Va bene André, se ne sei convinto!"

" Certo Madame, e adesso dammi ancora un altro bacio..."

Alla tenuta arrivarono Robert e Aurora, quest'ultima aveva tra le braccia il piccolo Alain.  
"Buongiorno Adeline, dov'è la mamma?"  
"Tua madre e tuo padre sono di sopra, si sono appena svegliati e fanno colazione."  
"A quest'ora? Ma sono le undici passate!"  
Adeline sorrise appena e tornò in cucina.  
Robert disse: "Aurora hai messo in imbarazzo la povera Adeline."  
"Ma cosa dici Robert, e solo che avevo dimenticato che i miei genitori la domenica solitamente fanno tardi."  
Dal piano di sopra la voce di Andrè: "Buongiorno ragazzi!"

"Buongiorno a voi."  
Andrè a passo veloce seguito da Oscar percorse la scalinata, prese tra le braccia il piccolo, sussurrò: "Buongiorno anche a te piccolo Alain, hai lasciato dormire i tuoi genitori?"  
"Papà, finalmente dopo quattro mesi, Alain ci ha fatto riposare un poco. Mi chiedo come tu e la mamma abbiate fatto con me e Gabriel quando eravamo piccoli!"  
Oscar sorrise, ribatté: "Ti capisco perfettamente Aurora, tuo padre e io ne stavano parlando poco fa. Prova a immaginare di essere alle prese con tre bambini a distanza di pochissimo tempo, ti assicuro che non è stato facile, nonostante che ci aiutassero! ... Ma non rimaniamo qui, accomodiamoci in salotto."

Andrè giocherellava con il suo nipotino, sotto lo sguardo felice di tutti.  
Poco dopo giunsero Augustin e Marguerite il primo disse: " Bello diventare nonni, non è vero Andrè?!"  
Robert e Aurora andarono incontro, e salutarono i nonni con un bacio, quest'ultima disse:"Buongiorno nonni, come state?"  
Augustin rispose: "Bene figliola! Robert, come vanno le cose in comune, con al nostro simpatico sindaco?"  
"Bene nonno! Lo zio Alain ci controlla tutti, guai se non filiamo dritto! Ah ah ..."  
"Già, me l'ho immagino! ... Tempo fa ci sono stato anch'io ma quando c'era la vecchia giunta comunale. Tu allora eri un ragazzo. Ricordo ancora come si mettevano sull'attenti appena lo vedevano arrivare! Ih ih ... mi sembrava di essere in caserma! Ah ah ah ... "

Robert ribatté: "Nonno, dopotutto zio Alain è stato un soldato! Ah ah ..."

Marguerite posò la mano sul piccolo e disse: " Sei davvero bellissimo! Aurora hai un figlio stupendo!"  
"Grazie nonna!"

In brevissimo tempo in casa Grandièr si riunì la famiglia al completo. Arrivarono Gabriel e Diane con il piccolo Oscar Francois, e per la gioia di nonno Augustin arrivò la piccola Margherite, figlia di Marc e Brigitte, entrambi i bambini non raggiungevano l'anno di età.  
Claude il più piccolo dei fratelli Grandièr appena vide i nipoti, si mise a giocare con loro. In poco tempo in casa, l'allegria si incrementò con gli ultimi arrivati: Maria Teresa, Charles con i loro figli e naturalmente, il sindaco e sua moglie.

"Buongiorno a tutti!"  
"Buongiorno a voi, papà e mamma!"  
Un bacio da ciascuna figlia, Alain felice e pieno di se, disse: "Buongiorno a voi, come state?! ... Andrè, amico mio, ti faccio i miei auguri, buon compleanno!"  
Una stretta di mano e una pacca calorosa sulla spalla.  
"Grazie Alain."  
"Ehi nonno Andrè, sai che ti dona moltissimo il nostro nipotino in braccio, devo dire che ti sei calato perfettamente nelle vesti di nonno! Ah ah ah ..."  
"Hai sempre voglia di scherzare! Alain mi hai procurato gli operai di cui necessito?"  
"Sta tranquillo Andrè, domani mattina, si presenteranno i ragazzi di cui ti ho parlato ma dimmi, tra la produzione e la sartoria quanta gente lavora per i Grandièr?"  
"Circa trecento, senza contare che ci sono i nostri figli."  
"Caspita, chi l'avrebbe detto!"-  
Il piccolo Oscar si dimenò appena vide nonno Alain, Oscar incalzò:  
"Ehi nonno Alain, Oscar desidera stare con te!"  
Alain raggiante, si avvicinò al piccolo che era tra le braccia di Diane, disse: "Su vieni da nonno Alain! ... Come sei bello!"  
Andrè ribatté: "Allora nonno Alain, cosa ne dici di nostro nipote?! Non è una meraviglia?!"  
"Certo che lo è!"  
"Ah ah ah Alain, il nostro nipotino ti sta davvero in bene in braccio, guarda come ti cerca! Ih ih ih ..."  
"Ah ah ah ... Andrè, ormai non posso dirti più nulla, non perdi l'occasione per sbugiardarmi , non è vero?"

Qualcuno bussava alla porta.  
Claude esclamò:" Vado ad aprire!"  
"Buongiorno! E qui che abita la famiglia Grandièr?"  
"Si signore, cosa desiderate?"  
L'uomo tirò fuori un foglio e disse: "Devo consegnare questa missiva al Signor Grandièr Andrè."  
"E' mio padre!"  
Oscar raggiunse Claude, domandò: "Cosa succede!"  
"Mamma, questo Signore ha una lettera per papà!"  
"Una lettera per André!"  
Andrè vedendo Oscar e Claude perdurare li raggiunse, ascoltò: "Ho una comunicazione per Andrè Grandièr, da parte del nostro imperatore Napoleone Bonaparte."  
André ribatté: "Non capisco! ... Una comunicazione da parte dell' imperatore!"  
L'emissario porse la lettera incalzò: "Prego Signore, è per Voi!"  
Oscar prese il piccolo Alain che era in braccio al nonno, disse: "Su Andrè, leggi cosa c'è scritto."  
Andrè aprì la lettera, la lesse e disse: "Oscar, Bonaparte sarà ad Arras dopo domani, dovremo riceverlo insieme all' autorità cittadina."  
Alain domandò:"Cosa dici Andrè, l'imperatore qui da noi?! Perché, non capisco!"  
"Alain, riceveremo un onorificenza dall'imperatore Bonaparte ..."  
"Un onorificenza! E per quale il motivo?"  
" Per aver fatto di Arras una cittadina ricca e prospera!"  
Oscar ribatté: "Cosa! Ma... "  
"Oscar, dobbiamo prepararci ad accoglierlo con tutti gli onori. "  
Il generale mormorò: "Davvero incredibile!"  
I presenti erano costernati.  
Alain con tono canzonatorio incalzò: "Ehi Andrè, a quanto pare le sorprese non finiscono mai! Vent'anni siamo stati riconosciuti eroi nazionali per aver salvato Parigi dai bombardamenti, adesso, per aver debellato la povertà da questo posto! ... Scusate generale, senza allusione naturalmente. Andrè si può sapere cos'altro la Francia deve aspettarsi da te e da tua moglie?! Ah ah ah!"  
"Scherza pure Alain, intanto dobbiamo prepararci ad accogliere Bonaparte, vedi di dare il meglio di te, ricordati che saremo tutti di fronte alla massima autorità francese."  
"Dopotutto cosa sarà mai Andrè?! Per vent'anni, tu e Oscar avete praticamente vissuto a Versailles, e prestato servizio presso i sovrani di Francia."

Dopo le parole di Alain, lo sguardo dolce e malinconico di Oscar andò a Maria Teresa e Charles, vide i loro occhi brillare dall'emozione.  
Attimi di silenzio, Charles intervenne: "Papà, lo zio Alain ha ragione. Non dobbiamo preoccuparci per l'arrivo dell'imperatore, faremo tutti del nostro meglio per riceverlo! ... Non è vero fratelli?"  
Marc esclamò: "Certo Charles! Bonaparte avrà un ottima accoglienza, non solo da parte nostra ma da tutti i cittadini di Arras!"  
Il generale felice concluse:"Benissimo, adesso mettiamoci a tavola e festeggiamo il compleanno del nostro Andrè."

Come sempre Augustin era a capo tavola, si guardò intorno, rallegrandosi nel vedere tutti i suoi cari riuniti.  
Augustin guardò Andrè e disse: "Figliolo, voglio brindare innanzi tutto a te che oggi compi gli anni e poi, al prossimo riconoscimento meritato, che tu e mia figlia riceverete dall'imperatore Bonaparte! E come ha detto il nostro amico Alain, chissà cos'altro dovremo aspettarci da voi, vero sindaco?"  
"Vero Generale! ... Anch'io mi unisco al brindisi Signor Generale! ... André, Oscar, voglio brindare alla nostra amicizia e ti rinnovo i miei auguri. Buon compleanno Andrè!"  
All'unisono: "Buon Compleanno, auguri papà!"  
" Sono davvero commosso, grazie! ..."

Andrè e Oscar si scambiarono occhiate fugaci, le loro mani si intrecciarono furtivamente sotto il tavolo.  
All'unisono esclamarono ancora: "Auguri nonno Andrè!"

**ARRAS, 29 Agosto 1711**

  
"Andrè sono pronta, possiamo andare!"  
Gli occhi di Andrè si illuminarono, mormorò: "Sei bellissima con questo abito …"  
"Chissà perché, mi aspettavo che tu me lo dicessi! Ah ah ah …"  
"C'è poco da prendermi in giro! Mi pare ovvio dire alla propria moglie che è bellissima, sopratutto se è la verità! Lasciati abbracciare ... Ciò che sento per te, non muterà mai! Non ascolterai più queste mie parole, solo quando non ci sarò più."

"Ma si può sapere cosa dici Andrè! Piuttosto sbrighiamoci, dobbiamo raggiungere Alain al palazzo comunale, sono già tutti lì, manchiamo solo noi e i miei genitori! La carrozza è pronta?"  
"Si certo, possiamo andare! ... Oscar .."

" Cosa c'è André?"  
Occhi negli occhi, un sussurro: "Ti amo Oscar ..."  
" Anch'io ti amo André!"  
André, la strinse a se e la baciò con passione.

Era una bella giornata d'agosto, il sole scottava appena e il cielo era sereno.  
I cittadini di Arras erano riuniti davanti alla sede municipale, tutti aspettavano con trepidazione l'arrivo dei padroni e la visita dell' imperatore.  
Davanti al municipio giunse la carrozza dei Grandièr guidata da Andrè. All'interno della vettura c'erano Oscar, il Generale e Madame Marguerite. I cittadini appena li videro scendere, li accolsero con un caloroso applauso.  
Andrè prese la parola e parlò alla folla: "Grazie amici! Ma adesso dovete scusarci, dobbiamo entrare in municipio, fin tanto che arrivi Bonaparte."  
I quattro entrarono nella sede municipale, ad accoglierli c'era Alain con l'intera giunta comunale, e tutta la famiglia al completo.  
"Andrè finalmente siete arrivati ."  
"Calmati Alain, non è il caso che ti agitati in questo modo."  
"Io agitato?! Ma guardami André sono calmo, anzi, calmissimo!"  
"Si, certo lo vedo. Dimmi è tutto pronto per l'accoglienza nella sala municipale?"  
"Si, si ... André, per l'occasione ho aperto anche la sala più grande che solitamente è chiusa, dopo il discorso e i convenevoli ci accomoderemo qui, va bene amico?"  
"Perfetto Alain, adesso non ci resta che aspettare l'arrivo dell'imperatore."

Gabriel fece irruzione nella sala comunale, esclamò: "Papà, zio Alain, Bonaparte è appena arrivato!"  
Uno scambio di sguardi, Andrè disse : " Su Alain, dobbiamo andare."  
" Sono pronto André, guarda ho messo la fascia tricolore!"  
"Perfetto, andiamo!"

Andrè prese la mano di Oscar, Alice prese il braccio di Alain, a passo spedito arrivarono all'uscita della sede, seguiti dalla resto della famiglia. Erano davanti all'ingresso, quando videro scendere dalla carrozza Bonaparte seguito dai suoi collaboratori.  
I padroni della contea, il sindaco e sua moglie gli andarono incontro.  
La folla era radunata intorno a loro.  
Alain in veste di primo cittadino prese la parola: " Ben arrivato ad Arras imperatore Bonaparte, Vi diamo il nostro benvenuto! ... I signori qui presenti, sono i padroni della contea, Andrè Grandiè e sua moglie Oscar Francois Grandiè de Jarjeyes."  
Lo sguardo indagatore di Napoleone addosso ad Oscar che dopo averla scrutata con attenzione con tono grave e al contempo cordiale disse: "E così siete voi, la famigerata Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes che tutti parlano nonostante siano passati più di vent'anni!"  
Con sguardo fiero e deciso, rispose: "Si, sono io! Imperatore Bonaparte, sinceramente non credo di meritare più popolarità di altri parigini, che presero parte alla rivoluzione!"  
"Umm … Oltre ad essere coraggiosa e bella siete anche modesta Madame, qualità che apprezzo moltissimo in una donna."  
Lo sguardo geloso di Andrè, e quello sbigottito di Alain.  
Napoleone porse la mano ai due esponenti di Arras, fece il baciamano prima ad Alice, infine con sguardo pieno di ammirazione prese la mano di Oscar e la baciò.  
Napoleone fece il suo discorso davanti alla folla e agli esponenti di Arras: " Ho deciso di venire ad Arras, perché sono giunte fino a Parigi, le lodi dei proprietari di questa Contea e del loro sindaco che lavorano per il bene comune! ... Non sono qui, ne per lusingare e nemmeno per lodare ... ma per riconoscergli il merito di ciò che hanno fatto. Il mio è senso di giustizia …" – Lo sguardo addosso a Oscar e Andrè, continuò: "Con il vostro lavoro e la vostra abnegazione, avete reso questo posto, florido e prospero, portando benessere a questa gente. Avete messo su una fabbrica che vanta la bellezza di trecento operai e non è poco, considerando il numero dei cittadini. Ed è per questo motivo signori, che oggi, sono qui per onorarli e per ribadire la mia ammirazione per i signori Grandièr e per il vostro bene amato sindaco."

Dopo aver presenziato davanti alla comunità di Arras con i dovuti convenevoli, le massime autorità locali, i padroni e il sindaco affiancato dalla moglie, ospitarono Bonaparte alla sede comunale. Gli addetti spalancarono le porte della sala principale, e davanti alle massime autorità francesi, Oscar e Andrè ricevettero un riconoscimento: un attestato di merito, per ciò che avevano fatto per la cittadina di Arras.  
Prima di far ritorno a Parigi, l'imperatore si recò presso la fabbrica accompagnato naturalmente dai proprietari e dal sindaco.  
L'imperatore mostrò interesse, nel vedere come tutto funzionasse. Andrè spiegò: " Maestà, ci troviamo nell'area di produzione, qui accanto abbiamo la sartoria, dove vengono confezionati gli abiti che esportiamo negli atelier!"  
"Um .. Non c'è che dire, davvero un ottimo lavoro!"  
"Signori Grandièr, debbo dire che siete davvero ammirevoli! Avete creato dal nulla tutto questo, spero che altri cittadini francesi, vi prendano da esempio. Solo così il nostro paese potrebbe progredire."  
"Grazie Maestà!"

Fuori la fabbrica c'era la carrozza e lo schieramento dei soldati che attendevano l'imperatore.  
Prima di lasciare Arras, si salutarono.  
Napoleone guardò Oscar, con un mezzo sorriso fece un inchino, disse: "Madame desideravo da tempo conoscervi! ... Partirò portando con me, il ricordo del Colonnello Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes. Sono sicuro che un giorno, il vostro nome finirà sui libri di storia, non solo per aver salvato Parigi dalla distruzione totale ma anche, per aver evitato che numerose di vite umane, venissero sacrificate!"

Oscar annuì.  
Un ultimo accenno di saluto, l'imperatore salì sulla carrozza, partì scortato dai suoi soldati.

Un fischio, seguito dal tono canzonatorio di Alain: "Finalmente questa giornata frenetica è terminata, non ne potevo più!"  
Alice sorrise divertita.  
Oscar ribatté:"Non mi sarei mai aspettato una cosa simile!"  
"E' vero Comandante ma dopotutto, il damerino imbellettato che è appena andato via, ha detto il vero: se tutti seguissero il vostro esempio, le cose nel nostro paese andrebbero decisamente meglio!"  
Andrè ribatté: "E il comportamento integerrimo del sindaco allora! Anche quello andrebbe preso d'esempio!"

All'unisono: "Ah ah ah ..."

Terminata l'estenuante giornata, il Generale, Marguerite, Oscar e André tornarono a casa. Si sedettero nel salotto, poco dopo Adeline, servì una tazza di cioccolata calda, quando sopraggiunse Claude.  
"Papà, mi dai il permesso per andare a Parigi la prossima settimana?"  
L'ultimo sorso, Andrè appoggiò la tazza sul tavolo, e disse: "A Parigi hai detto?!  
" Si, Papà, a Parigi. I miei amici ed io vorremo andarci prima di riprendere gli studi."  
Andrè annuì.  
"Per favore papà! ... Mamma, non potete tenermi relegato qui, solo perché sono l'ultimo dei miei fratelli rimasto a casa! ... Papà se tu non hai voglia di rispondermi allora lo chiederò alla mamma! ... Mamma ti prego, almeno tu, comprendimi! Dopo tutto ho diciassette anni e poi, alla mia età prestavi già servizio nella Guardia Reale! ... Mamma, anche tu non dici nulla?! Nonno ti prego almeno Voi dite qualcosa!  
" Vero Claude, tua madre alla tua età era già Capitano della Guardia Reale ma non lo devi chiederlo a me, ma hai tuoi genitori."  
Il ragazzo li guardò con insistenza, continuò: "Allora, mi lasciate andare?"  
Oscar guardò Andrè e fece spallucce.  
Andrè sospirò appena, e puntandogli l'indice disse: "E va bene ma bada, comportarti bene! Ti conosco Claude, non vorrei che ti mettessi nei guai, sta attento!"  
"Grazie mamma so che è merito tuo! Sta tranquillo papà, andrà tutto bene, ti prometto che non ti deluderò!" – Disse andando via soddisfatto.

**Arras, 30 Agosto 1811  
**

Ad Arras come tutti gli anni, ricorreva festa di fine estate.  
Come sempre a presenziare c'erano: i padroni, il sindaco con le loro rispettive famiglie.  
Alice e Oscar erano sedute accanto ad Augustin e Marguerite che per la prima dietro l'insistenza dei loro nipoti, decisero di presenziare all'evento.  
Oscar aveva tra le braccia la piccola Margherite, Alice cullava il piccolo Oscar, invece il piccolo Alain dormiva nella carrozzina sotto lo sguardo vigile delle due nonne.

Alice disse ai ragazzi: "Robert, Marc andate a ballare con le vostre mogli, cosa fate ancora qui! Hai vostri bambini ci pensiamo noi! "  
"Mamma, allora possiamo andare?"  
"Certo ragazzi divertirvi, almeno fin tanto che non aprono bocca!"  
" Grazie zia Oscar, grazie mamma."

Robert e Gabriel, presero al braccio le loro mogli e si unirono alle danze, lasciandosi trasportare piacevolmente dalla musica.  
Oscar, disse: "Alice guarda i nostri figli, che bello vederli felici!"  
"E' vero Oscar ..."

"Alice c'è qualcosa che ti turba?"  
"Oscar per un attimo i miei pensieri sono andati indietro nel tempo! ... Oscar, è grazie a te e ad Andrè che la mia, è una famiglia felice."  
Oscar annuì.

Alain e Andrè erano in disparte, il primo disse: "Ehi Andrè, ma ci pensi come è cambiata la nostra vita, chi l'avrebbe mai detto!"  
"Detto cosa Alain?"  
"Io un tempo, prima soldato, poi contadino dopo ufficiale, infine mi ritrovo ad essere un sindaco stimato e ben voluto dalla gente di questo posto. Tu invece eri un attendente, non solo hai conquistato il cuore della figlia dei padroni che hai sempre amato, ma guarda qua, questa gente ti stima! Hai cambiato non solo la loro vita ma anche la mia!"  
"Si, è vero Alain, ma se tutto questo è accaduto e perché, ho sposato una gran donna!"  
"Andrè, la verità e che voi due siete una cosa sola, siete nati l'uno per l'altra! ... E per finire, mio caro amico, i nostri figli si sposano e ci hanno resi nonni di tre bellissimi nipoti, che sono la nostra gioia!"  
Andrè sorrise, ancora un sorso posò il bicchiere e ribatté: "Non ci posso credere che tu mi stia parlando in questo modo! Se non sbaglio, l'anno scorso eri fuori di te per quelle splendide creature e adesso, non riusciresti a vivere senza di loro! Ih ih ih ..."  
"Non me lo ricordare altrimenti mi vengono ancora le traveggole! Ih ih ih ..."

"Alain Ah ah ah ..."

La musica invitava a danzare.

"Scusami Alain, ma desidero ballare con mia moglie, questi momenti sono così rari, che voglio cogliere l'occasione al volo."  
" Hai ragione amico, raggiungiamo le nostre donne!"

Oscar guardò suo marito e chiese: "Andrè , perché hai quella faccia delusa?"  
"E che ... volevo ballare ma …"  
"E' per la piccola Margherite? Andrè, ma chi ti dice che non possiamo farlo comunque! Dai Andrè suonano un valzer, nessuno ci impedisce di ballare con la nostra nipotina in braccio!"  
"Si, Hai ragione Oscar, uniamoci alle danze, Margherite ballerà con i suoi nonni!"  
Tra un volteggio e l'altro, la piccola deliziava i nonni con i suoi sorrisi.  
"Oscar disse: "Guardala Andrè com'è bella!"  
"E' bellissima come sua nonna! ..."  
"André! Ah ah ..."  
" Che bel sorriso che hai, amore mio!"  
" André, ti amo ..."

Anche Alain e Alice ballarono con in braccio il piccolo Oscar.

La musica, le risate e l'armonia della gente resero la festa indimenticabile.

Il generale guardava con soddisfazione sua figlia danzare felice con il suo André.  
Calde lacrime bagnarono il volto commosso del vecchio generale, mentre la voce della dolce Marguerite gli giungeva soave:_**"**_Augustin hai messo Andrè al fianco di nostra figlia, è la cosa più bella che tu potessi fare!_**"**_

" Marguerite cara, sei un angelo! Voglio che tu sappia che ti ho sempre amata!"  
Lo so, caro! ... Anch'io ti ho sempre amato ..."

Gabriel avvicinò suo fratello e disse: "Marc guarda mamma e papà, sembrano due ragazzini innamorati come il primo giorno!"  
"Vero fratello!"  
"Marc, andiamo a prendere i nostri bambini, lasciamo che i nonni si godano questa splendida serata."

" Si, Gabriel, come hai appena detto, è giusto che si godano questi attimi."

Oscar e Andrè danzarono per tutta la sera, scambiandosi infiniti sguardi colmi d'amore. Gli splendidi occhi azzurri, si soffermarono a guardare poco più in là, arrestò il passo, vide che un'altra danza avveniva in aperta campagna.  
Cosa c'è Oscar, perché ti sei fermata, sei stanca di ballare?"  
"Guarda Andre!"  
Seguì lo sguardo della sua amata: vide un'infinità di lucciole danzare. I loro sguardi erano commossi.  
"Ti ricordi Andrè, quella notte di tanti anni fa?! Eravamo sulla strada di Parigi, in aperta campagna e … io e te ... insieme ..."  
"Come potrei dimenticarlo, mia Oscar! Era una serata bella come questa, sotto un cielo di stelle abbiamo fatto l'amore, e un'altra danza ancestrale avveniva intorno a noi: le lucciole. Ricordo quella notte come se fosse adesso! ... Eri tra le mie braccia , ti ho sentita mia, eri mia … sei mia! Oddio Oscar quanto ti ho amata quella notte!"  
"Andrè, forse vuoi dire ... quanto ci siamo amati!… Andrè quanto ti amo! Noi, ci siamo sempre appartenuti, e così sarà per sempre, fino alla fine!"  
La voce tremava per l'emozione, lei si strinse, le braccia di Andrè l'accolsero come allora, un sussurro "Oscar vita mia …"

Il chiarore della luna complice di un infinità di stelle, illuminarono quella magnifica serata di fine Agosto, accompagnando le danze dei due eterni innamorati.

Desideravo un epilogo più completo per i nostri amati protagonisti.  
Finalmente ci sono riuscita!  
Mi sono ispirata, in occasione della festività del primo Maggio; ho visto al tg il nostro presidente, nominare i nuovi cavalieri del lavoro.  
Passeggiavo in spiaggia e ho pensato: "Ma perché non dare un riconoscimento, anche ad Andrè e Oscar per tutto ciò che hanno fatto per Arras?" E cosi ho ripreso penna e calamaio, e ho cominciato a scrivere quest'ultimissimo capitolo, puntualizzando però, che il riconoscimento più prezioso e gratificante che possa ricevere un essere umano, è la famiglia.  
Grazie ancora a tutti voi che avete letto questa "meravigliosa favola", e vi aspetto per prossimo racconto!  
Un saluto affettuoso da TERRY!


End file.
